


What lies within the Heart of Voltron

by Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea



Series: What lies with the Heart of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biphobia, Canonical Character Death, Homophobia, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 187,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea/pseuds/Kei_Child_Of_The_Sea
Summary: After the battle of Season 6 the team need to get the plans for the new castle of Lions, they journey back to Earth and Lance faces his past to move forward into the future with his Space family and his family.This was set after season 6, due to the sign the characters hold in the picture where Hunk and Keith held race, Allura and Pidge held gender and finally Shiro and Lance holding LGBTQ+ sign. I thought about writing this fic about Klance/Laith but with my take on how Shiro would help Lance with the current pattern of the signs and now that the true Shiro has returned. This is my first fic ever it's probably gonna suck but I'm trying my best at something new so here goes.also I started writing this a week after season 6 came out so I didn't know about Adam I might write him in at some point but I never thought much about Shiro's sexuailty but I'm glad such a great character has another layer added to him.





	1. It's been a long day

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first Fan Fic ever and I thought I'd try giving writing a go this was set after season 6, due to the sign the characters hold in the picture where Hunk and Keith held race, Allura and Pidge held gender and finally Shiro and Lance holding LGBTQ+ sign. I thought about writing this fic about Klance/Laith but with my take on how Shiro would help Lance with the current pattern of the signs and now that the true Shiro has returned. since this is my first fic ever it's probably gonna suck but I'm trying my best at something new so here goes.  
> also I started righting this a week after season 6 came out so I didn't know about Adam I might right him in at some point but I never thought much about Shiro's sexuailty but I'm glad such a great character has another layer added to him.  
> Also Happy Birthday Lance the beautiful blue boy!

“We're going home” Keith said as they look at the sky after such a hard battle. They had witness Lotor's true colours come out and that Shiro was not their Shiro. Emotions were running high this battle took a lot out of them, they lost the Castle of Lions the place they had been able to call home since this crazy journey began and now have to return to Earth to collect the plans for a new ship from Pidge's father Commander Holt.

  
Allura had her heart broken after finally believing she could trust the Galran Prince truly believing he too wanted peace and to learn the alchemy she father was so highly praised in. she felt like she retained a piece of her beloved father in Lotor with his keen interest in the science that once was a huge part of her people's lives.  
Keith who has grown physically and mentally in his time away from the team/family. He's more sure of his abilities and his leadership. He had to confront the man who he believed to be his brother and left the team with under the impression this was the best decision for all, Shiro was after all the true leader of Voltron in everyone eyes and Keith never seen himself as a leader before. Finding out this Shiro wasn't his brother hurt but having to fight him was the biggest kick in the gut he's ever had, also to hear some of the stuff that he dreaded and inspected when he first met Shiro made it hurt more and more but he know his brother and he would bring back his brother no matter what. Even though Shiro had physically died and was trapped within the astral plane it didn't stop them, Allura had managed to bring him back to the fake Shiro's body and their true Shiro has returned and he is getting his well earned rest.

  
Thus bringing us here. “Okay Paladins, I say we take a break for now, camp here for the night we need to recover from that ordeal, Hunk would you and Pidge check what we have for food and tune up our communicators so we can get a hold of the Rebels.” Coran begins his orders as Hunk and Pidge nod and run off, “ Wait! Make sure you two don't get sidetracked looking at all the tech!” but it was too late they had disappeared into the Green Lion. Guess they can get the food in a while. He turns to see who will take on the next task. Keith and the wolf creature had gotten to their feet. “Okay” Keith says as he stretches “ I'll get the fire wood and... will we need to go find water this time ? do we have water supplies?”looking from his mother to Coran. “oh I'm sure I seen Hunk empty the kitchen of the supplies with Lance” Coran looks to Lance who has been more quiet lately and since they sat has tried to keep himself calm. “Lance? We have all the food and water supplies right?” snapping back to reality Lance looks up to the others “ah, yeah its split half and half in Red and Yellow I'm sure waters in Red I'll go get it back in a tick try not to miss me too much”quickly getting to his feet he finger guns and runs to the Red lion. “right well I'll be back as soon as I can” Keith calls over his shoulder as he starts to head off to the trees in the distance. “I'm coming with you, it'll be faster with two of us” Krolia follows her son as they slowly fade from site.

  
Allura has moved away from the group with the new Altean Romelle, even after the hard battle and hurt she feels. Allura is smiling learning that more of her people have lived after all this time. Coran looks fondly over to Allura and Romelle. “go join them Coran, you found out there is more Alteans it will be good for you two” Shiro says in a gentle voice. Coran looks down to where Shiro is lying “ but you'll be by yourself and you need someone to look after you after all you went through you” Shiro waves him off sitting up a little “Lance is coming, see...” he points at the Paladin in question carrying boxes of water pouches . “I'll be fine Lance will be here to look after me, it will be nice to catch up with him I've missed his jokes” watching Lance slowly walking to them Coran smiles, “well in that case I leave you in good hands number one! Lance my boy I leave you in charge of Shiro make sure he doesn't try to over do it!”Coran almost skip over to his fellow Alteans.

  
Lance looks up as he's been shouted by Coran. “sure thing,” he plops the boxes down and sits down in his spot from before, a bit away from where the group , he looks over to Shiro clears his throat an does impression of Coran's voice “ now see there number one you may be in charge of Voltron and the Paladins but I am in charge of those who need medical attention so you will stay put or I'll Keith to either sit on you or get him to get the Black Lion to sit on you if you neglect your health” pretending to play with a moustache he begins to list off the reason why Shiro's health is important. “...and finally just because you are in danger all the time does not mean to don't take your cough medicine mister!” Shiro really did try to keep a straight face but it had been so damn long since he had any fun he started laughing “okay...haha... okay! I get it wise Coran ….haha...I'll start taking better care of myself...ha” closing his eyes for a few seconds he then cracks one open slightly to check if Lance is going to continue but what he sees is Lance face falling for a few seconds thinking Shiro can't see. That time he tried to reach out to Lance he could feel some of the teams emotions and in trying to talk to Lance he could feel Lance's the most and Lance was feeling lonely, hurt and out of place this was something Shiro knew all to well he felt slightly out of place in his life but he knows how horrible it truly is because Keith has had this problem for so long and he was helping Keith and now he is going to help Lance no more hiding behind a mask for the team's Sharp shooter.

  
“Hey Lance?" “yeah?”  
“you okay buddy? You were upset earlier I just wanna know if your feeling okay, you know it wasn't your fault about the clone right? I don't blame you and no one else does” Shiro practically vomits the words out.

  
Lance looks away from him towards the Black Lion. “ I know you don't blame me Shiro... it doesn't stop me thinking I should of notice more than I did. You were stuck there the whole time and we didn't know it must have been so tough and lonely you ask if I'm okay " he laughs nervously "I think I should be asking you that, are you okay? Do you want some water?” Lance is already at the boxes and getting a pouch out for Shiro anyway. “thanks, yes I'm okay well I'm as okay as I can be it's gonna take awhile but I'll get there I always do” taking a gulp of water he hears Lance chuckle. “not to be rude Shiro but you kinda kept a lot of your problems and worries to yourself, though I can't say much, I didn't know how to help I thought if I tried to tell you to talk to me if something bothered you would think I was trying to be funny and hurt your feelings I'm a dumb kid how can I help someone who's been through hell and then some...” he looks up again the sun is lower now, soon it will be dark. “only things I really know is a good hit, a few blast and that really bad electrocution I got at that shield we tried to fix when I...”he shivers at the memory. “Lance? When you what?...Lance?” He tried to stand up he was going to get Lance to look at him and tell him what happened. “Lance come on buddy you can tell me it's okay” Shiro calls in a gentle voice as he managed to get up and walk more like stumble towards the boy and rest his hand on his shoulder. He sees the deep breathe Lance takes, how bad did he get hurt this time? “ I... I think I-.. it's nothing honestly I'm being a bit dramatic it's nothing compared to what you had to deal with... so it's nothing I'm okay now thanks Shiro” that smile Lance plasters on is the same one he had after his first trip to the healing pods, the one he has when he was scared or hurt and didn't want people to worry.

Lance is a bubbly, confident person but now and again he get times he don't feel like he's worth the worry or good enough. “Lance” this time Shiro's voice was a little strict “don't you dare belittle your own problems or pains because someone else had something worse or if you think it was worse you hear me? Now tell me what happened if you don't want to talk about it I can ask Hunk or someone else” without breaking eye contact Lance's smile fades and sighs “you can ask Hunk, Pidge, Coran, or even Keith but they would care that much they never ask about it. I think they might not know...hmm what's that Red you need a hand on my way boy” he starts to make his escape but Shiro's hand is still on his shoulder and he's not planning on letting Lance go without an answer whether he doesn't want to talk about it now or if he doesn't Shiro want him to tell him that he doesn't want to talk about it right now but they will be talking about it sooner or later. “Lance don't run away from this if you don't want to talk about it right now I'll drop it for now but please just talk to me”another sigh “okay...okay I don't want to talk about but I have to face it just don't in front of the others please” Shiro looks around Allura, Coran and Romelle are still talking away, Pidge and Hunk have left the Green Lion and had took a box of food pouches out of the Yellow Lion but have yet to return to the spot the group have claimed as a camp site, they sit on the ground working on something Shiro can't quite see but the look on their faces is enough to tell him that they will get it working or built in no time. In the distances he can see Keith, Krolia and the wolf on the return trip with a lot of fire wood. “okay do you want to go to your Lion then?” a nod “right... Coran! Lance and I are gonna be in the Red Lion if you need us! I'm stealing his comfy seat!” that earned a laugh from the team “okay we'll call for you when the other get back!” answered the orange haired man.  
  


*                                                              *                                                                  *                                                             *                                                             *  

  
After getting into the Red Lion, Lance stands against one of the panels leaving the seat for Shiro. “okay the floors yours kiddo, no one else is here just you, me and Red and I'm not going anywhere okay I'm here for you” Shiro sits down and enjoys the fact it's comfortable. “ right well Allura and Blue were about to be hit with this beam of energy and I didn't think about anything else than we had to get them out of there, they could get hurt or.. die so me and Red hit them out the way” he pats the panels with a bittersweet smile “sorry Red... it really hurt everywhere, it was like the charge was burning through my veins. I've had shocks before but nothing like that and I could feel and hear Red, he was in so much pain... it was scary” breathe Lance breathe you got this he repeated in his mind even Red purred in his head to give him comfort and strength. “IthinkIdied”he blurted out too quick. “what?” questioned Shiro. “ I think I actually died...but only for a few minutes! I remember feeling like everything burned out and I slipped away I couldn't feel a thing it was dark then the next thing I know I can feel Allura guiding me back and I wake up with her smiling at me... she gave me a hug she saved me” a sad smile appears on the boy's face “she saved Red too. right buddy!?” Lance laughs at the nuzzle Red gives him in his mind. But Shiro is taken back he had died and everyone was telling him to rest and he was crushed by all their hugs but only Allura knows about what this boy has had gone through, he got one hug and the only reason she knows is because the princess is the one who saved him. Surely they would of told the team, he understands why Keith wouldn't know but Hunk? Pidge? And Coran? He stands and wraps his arm around Lance. “God you were walking around with that all by yourself, I'm glad you told me but how does no one else know about this if you didn't want to tell anyone when it happened I thought Allura would tell the others, surely you and Hunk talked he's your best friend” he can feel Lance's shoulders shaking he's trying so hard not to let out his emotions _**how long has he been bottling stuff up?**_ “ let it out kiddo I got you and there is no judgement, you need to let it out we can stay here till you feel like going to get something to eat, just don't let it eat away at you it's okay to cry” arms slowly wrapped around his back and a face pushed into his chest and Lance finally let out a sob that soon turned into a wail. They stayed like this till the sun had almost completely set Shiro would pat his back and tell him it would be okay.

  
Lance cried, harder than he think he has since Earth, He did let stuff build up, back home when stuff got him down he had his siblings,mum and grandma to listen to him, help solve problems,show he they aren't as big as he thought and make a joke out of it or simply let him talk and talk till he works them out himself or to the point it couldn't bother him any-more. Hunk had been a great support back in Garrison and when they first came to Voltron. However he seen how well Hunk and Pidge got along and they would mostly talk in their nerd tech language and it would leave Lance confused and the third wheel they would talk to him and let him join in the fun they are his friends but he always feel a little out of place. Sometimes the way they and everyone else poked fun at him made him feel worse because he wasn't smart enough. So he didn't see why he should tell Hunk and Pidge about his “death” they would probably think he was over reacting again.

  
“ I didn't want to bother them and Hunk's been busy with Pidge building stuff fixing stuff and other nerd stuff, you know how they get they'd forget to eat if their stomachs didn't growl... haha... they probably think I'm being over dramatic” the grip of the hug got tighter “Shiro?” suddenly Shiro had let go and lightly brought his hand down to hit the top of his head. “ow! What you do that for!?” looking up at the older man he can see the same playful smirk Keith did when they had a dumb challenge he started. “that was for keeping this to yourself and for thinking you would be a bother. Over dramatic? How can someone be over dramatic about this Lance? I think they need to know and you need to talk to Hunk and and Pidge and let them know how you feel and I'm sure they didn't mean to make to feel left out. Are you feeling a little better? Do you want to stay here a little longer?” looking outside to the group now gathered around the campfire Lance leans on the panels again. “ I'm gonna stay here for awhile I want to be on my own with Red... I promise to come get something to eat and drink soon I just want to-” Shiro raised his hand “ I get Lance you need some space it was a lot today but if your not out to at least get food in an hour then I'm coming to get you or I'll sent in the big guns” laughing as he starts to walk out the Lion, Lance's face went into a state of shock. Before he got to the mouth of the Lion Lance called after him “who's the big guns Coran? Or Hunk? Cause they wont be able to get in if I ask Red to raise the barrier!”turning back with a smirk Shiro speaks “oh but Red will let Keith in, he's still good friends with Keith right Red?” he knows he can't hear Red but when he hears Lance scream of betrayal he knows Red will let Keith in if need be it.  
*                                                  *                                                                            *                                                                  *                                                                     *  
The others had gathered around the fire chatting while drinking water but left the food pouches. Shiro approaches the group and sat next to Keith who put an arm on his shoulder. “you were gone awhile you okay?” “yeah I'm good I was talking to Lance he's gonna be down in a bit” turning to the Red Lion wondering if he should talk about the new information he got from Lance. What if Lance got upset because he didn't ask his permission about it. “ Did he start telling you how he lover boy Lance in the Voltron show we done and how he was starrr!” Pidge dramatically swooned into Hunk's arms “ladies everywhere couldn't get enough of lover boy Lance!” Hunk practically shouts. Allura and Coran start laughing “He was very good performing he was so excited to try new ideas I had even if it was a weird brain bug feeding me the ideas” Coran scratches his cheek embarrassed of the memory. “Yes he was great as the shows but he also kept the team motivation going in the fights and kept our backs well guarded” Allura says looking up fondly to the Red Lion. “that boy will risk his life no question asked for any of his friends”earning a nod from the whole team Shiro looks round them, really only Allura knew that reality of that statement. He looks at her, hoping she understands that he knows all too well how Lance would sacrifice himself.

  
After an hour of catching up about the Voltron show Coran had made and someone treated Keith's new scar they had some dinner but Lance hadn't returned, Keith had started to glance at Red a few times. Shiro had also started to check if Lance would Join them, he also noticed that the others didn't seem to notice the missing Paladin. “guys?”Keith called to the other side of the fire, where they looked round to him “yes?” came in unison. “is it not a bit strange that Lance hasn't came back from his Lion for over an hour?” they look from Keith to each other then to the Lion “well he's been disappearing and hanging out on his own for a while it's pretty much normal now.” Pidge explains with a shrug “guess he likes his space now”. Shiro glances at Keith then turn towards Hunk and Pidge. Before he gets the chance to speak Keith beats him to the punch. “Lance, our Lance the social butterfly disappears to be on his own has become normal?” quickly turning to face Hunk “your his best friend what's wrong with him?” Hunk looks confused at him then furrows his brows deep in thought. “ I don't know I haven't noticed anything wrong”. “he's been giving us peace to do our work I don't see how that could be anything wrong when he sits with us working he gets bored so I thought he would be playing the game we bought or training he's been training a lot more” Pidge says while she begins to test out parts for her latest build. Sighing Shiro thinks this is for the best, “he's lonely guys.”he begins as he see the small crowd around give him a confused stare “ right you guys probably didn't mean it but he's been feeling out of place, you talk about tech stuff and it gets confusing so he probably feel he's not smart enough to hang out with you, Hunk you really clicked with Pidge but even before I ...disappeared you spent less and less time with Lance I'm not blaming you two becoming friends but you two have left him out Pidge snaps at everyone when working but Lance got quite a bit of it” their faces drop guilt showing it's ugly head. “and also he doesn't want to bother anyone with his problems because he's being “over dramatic” and feels he wont be taken serious” looking around the Red Lion still no sign of Lance.

“one thing I don't understand and I'm pretty shocked about is.” he looks right into Allura's eyes, a deep frown forming on his face. “ the time you guys were fixing the shield-” Allura let out a gasp, hands covering her mouth. “he didn't tell them?” she asks “tell us what?” the others question “when you guys were fixing the shield Lance stopped responding right?” “yes” again in unison from Pidge, Hunk and Coran. “He died guys... Allura brought him back” shocked gasps came from around the fire. “why didn't you tell them Princess?” Allura shakes her head “ I didn't think-.. I would of thought he would of told them-.. I thought I-..” she was interrupted by the other. “HE DIED?!” “Lance died and none of you knew?” Keith managed to say through a growl “he died you bring him back like you did with Shiro but you didn't tell anyone?! He might not want to talk about it but come on Allura!” He stands but Shiro catches his attention “he said he didn't want to bother you guys with it that he'd be over reacting if you didn't know but if you did know he said you probably didn't really care cause he would be over dramatic. I don't know what has been going on completely but guys we need to fix this. I know you guys care about him but you need to start showing it because he can't see it” silence had taken over the sombre faces of the team was proof that they didn't realize how they had affect the one that they a goof-ball. “I said I would give him an hour to be on his own then I was going to take food up to him” Shiro gets up slowly and goes to reach for the pouch left for Lance when Keith lifts it. “I'll go if he doesn't want anyone in Red will put up the barrier” He walks towards the Lion and turn back to the team for a second with a scowl, Red did indeed have his barrier up so Keith places his hand on the barrier. “hey Kitty, I know your keeping him safe but he needs to eat and he probably wont come out. I promise to be quick, I have his food and water” Red growls quietly but lets Keith in. “good Kitty” he says as he makes his way into the lion and when the door opens to the cockpit he finds Lance curled into a ball into the pilots seat asleep.

  
“Lance. Lance wake up” but the boy didn't respond, Keith places his hand on Lance's shoulder and shakes him a little. “come on you need to wake up dude.” “I'm awake” with a long yawn “ I'm awake, what's wrong an attack? Is someone hurt? Is Lotor back?!” Lance jumps out of his seat with his Bayard drawn, face set with determination. “whoa calm down, there's no attacks, no one's hurt and Lotor ain't back everything is fine I just came to get you or at least hand you these” raising his arm slowly to show the pouches. His eyebrows raised in surprise Lance has never been this jumpy before then again a lot has happened within the team in his absence. “you gonna join us then?” Lance looks out at the others while letting his Bayard return to it's original form, as if he was weighing up his opinions. “sure lead the way Mullet.” after hearing the groan from the Black Paladin a lazy smile begins on his face “it's not a Mullet! Are you ever gonna let that go?” “nope” folding his arms behind his head and adding a pop in the P, Lance starts to follow Keith out the door. “ you got taller since you were away the Marmorites giving you steroids?” chuckling under his breath he walks into Keith who has stopped. “ the Marmorites? What are Marmorites?” thinking for half a tick he gets what Lance means “...oh the Blade of Marmora.” both let out a laugh “is that what you've been calling us this whole time?” “of course I have it really strikes fear into the heart of our enemies. beware our allies the Marmorites!”in a sarcastic voice while moving his hands to look more like claws. “bewareeee bewareee the most dangerous of them all the Mullet Marmorite and his knife of spinning death! Ouch!” the Red Paladin had banged his head on the roof of the cockpit forgetting it was too small to jump up in. “pfft” the raven haired Paladin tried to keep himself from laughing but he missed how animated Lance would get when talking and forgot how clumsy he could be, so he doubled over laughing. “yeah, yeah laugh it up but at least move out the way I'm hungry” side stepping Keith he makes his way out the lion, eventually joined by a chuckling Keith.

  
*                                                            *                                                                   *                                                               *                                                                   *

  
The Red and Black Paladins join the group around the fire and after taking a huge gulp of water and few bites of his dinner Lance looks up at the others. “what's up? Something on my face? You look like you guys just seen a ghost.” going for another bite Lance feels the crushing impact of the Yellow Paladin's hug. Judging by the second and third quickly following he looks at Shiro and Allura. “ I thought the mice where the only ones who gossiped. UGH crushing me guys.” “why didn't tell us why didn't you tell me dude I thought we could tell each other anything and everything! You idiot you should of told us!” Hunk began to yell at Lance but Pidge had started. “why would you think about keeping this to yourself! We worry about you do you not trust us any more?”more had join this crushing hug, it would be nice if he could breath, the brunette boy can see why their upset _**but why is he being yelled at for keeping information of him dying for a few minutes, it was only a few minutes! Allura got him back, he was okay and they went back to kicking ass and saving the day**_. He just wants to go back to his lion and not deal with this right now it's been a really long fucking day, letting out a deep sigh he really doesn't feel like talking to them right now “ I didn't tell you because one: Allura saved me I'm fine see” he wiggles out the hug and waves his arms and legs. “ two: I didn't want to bother you guys with something that's been sorted out plus you guys were busy fixing the shields, three: you guys have been saying that I'm annoying you and I'm over reacting so yeah I thought it would be chalked up to Lance bumped his head again and is “dying” boo fucking whoo” ending his list with bitterness in his voice. “now if you don't mind it's been a longggg day and I'm tired and I would like to get some sleep since we're finally going to be going home.” he turns quickly towards the Red Lion and starts to walk away. Allura calls to him to come back they are worried about him but he's just so tired. “you know Princess if you were so worried I didn't want to talk about it or want to tell the others you could of done it. Clearly you weren't that fucking worried.” he snapped he'll most likely regret it later but right now he was annoyed and just wanted to be alone, alone has become normal, alone is best for him right now he can see why Keith enjoyed being on his own so much, you didn't have to talk about stuff you didn't want too or put on a brave face. The second he stepped in the lion the barrier is up. “thanks Handsome, I just wanna be on my own... but with you buddy I'll be fine after a get some sleep, I'll probably have to apologize to the Princess but right now I don't care that's future Lance's problem, present Lance is gonna enjoy the quiet” sitting down in his seat he opens a panel on the lower left in front of him and pulls out a blanket he saved from his room, which reminds him to check on Kaltenecker.

  
Rising to his feet he ways his way down to the body of the lion where he set up a place for the cow. “hey there Cutie, how are you it's been a tough day huh?” the cow moos in responds. “yeah I hear you girl but we'll be at Earth soon I'm sure my Grandma will find a place in her farm for you, you'll have so much space to walk around in, real grass for once and other cows to hang around with!” he sits down and starts petting Kaltenecker's back. “you're gonna love it there Kal, but watch out for Buttercup she loves causing trouble” laughing he thinks back of the time his grandmother told him Buttercup the cow managed to break out the field and started chewing up the neighbours prized flower garden. “just don't break out and eat the neighbours garden like she did, be on your best behaviour young lady” there's a laugh from behind him and a hand place on his shoulder, without thinking him grabs the arm and quickly jumps to his feet and pins the arm behind the person's back pinning them to the ground. “Shiro!? Oh God I'm so sorry I didn't think I just reacted oh God I'm a huge idiot..wait a tick RED YOU TRATIOR I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET ANYONE IN REDDD” he helped Shiro to sit up before he started shouting at Red looking up to the direction of Red's head. “Lance it's okay don't blame Red I begged and annoyed him till he let me in, Keith even tried. Can you please stop shouting at the lion and come sit with me” with another huff Lance walks over and plops down at the other side of Kaltenecker to be even a little further away from the white hair man. “fine, sorry if I hurt you but what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with the others?” “ well first, I forgive you and I'm not hurt, nice reflexes by the way. Second, I owe you an apology I told them without your permission or knowledge and for that I am sorry. I've never seen you act like that before, this isn't just the one thing it's been building up and I want to help you Lance if you would just let me.” Shiro says with a kind smile and the same soft fond eyes he gives Keith, same look his siblings give him, even if it follows his hair being messed up his big brother Marco would hear him out, this is the kind of stuff that makes him more homesick and like he is at home as well, _ **does Shiro see him as a little brother too, does he deserve this honour? Shiro kinda acts like a parent too, like those fun dad's you see doing all the stupid things with their kids, yeah the groups dad friend, the Space Dad friend he starts to giggle at the idea of calling him Space Dad he did tell them off a lot and would see him threatening to turn the lion around so help him if these kids didn't stop fighting.**_

  
“what's so funny?” the former Black Paladin asks. “uh nothing it's not that funny it's stupid, just thinking about back home, my family your a little like my brother Marco he's the oldest, even though he has his own kids to deal with and their little monsters he would find the time to let me ramble on and on well my other siblings let me do that too but Marco was like a father figure to us.” he realizes he's started rambling and looks down “sorry that's not important right now I went off topic what were you saying?” “hey it is important you miss them, it would be weird if you didn't and I'm honoured to be told I'm like your older brother. So if you don't mind me asking why don't you tell me a little more about them, you said Marco is like a father figure” Shiro says in curiosity this was the most he's heard of Lance's family most of the time he only really heard how he missed them a lot. The team had filled him in on what's been going on how they managed to send messages home with Commander Holt and that Lance got emotional as he listed off his mother, two brothers, sister and his grandmother. With such a loving family he noticed Lance hasn't Mentioned his father once. “you really want to hear me go on and on about my family it's gonna be boring you'll tell me to stop talking after 15 minutes.”Lance tiredly speaks through another yawn. “try me kiddo it would be nice to hear about them I've wonder what it's like in a big family” “well okay then don't say I didn't warn you and feel free to tell me to shut up or leave when you get bored by my tale.” Lance clears his throat as Shiro's goes to protest at the comment Lance made.

  
“once upon a July 28th the McClain family was blessed with the best looking child the world had seen, the youngest McClain named Lance.” he finger guns and starts laughing “ I'm kidding I'm not gonna do my life story but your face was priceless”Shiro's slightly shocked face goes to a smirk. “okay smart ass continue” earning a gasp from Lance, “oh my god Space Dad said a bad word! Red! Red! Buddy alert the other Lions get them to tell on Shiro! Do it Red! Red! I'll love you forever!”jumping up and down in the spot Lance didn't notice what he just called Shiro. “Space Dad? Huh” _**oh crap**_ Lance thinks slowly turning to the former Paladin. “err I'm sure I said Shiro yeah I said Shiro ha ha ha Space Dad your funny dude.” Shiro just makes out idiot as Lance mutters under his breath. “ It's okay Lance I'm probably the parental figure apart from Coran he's the more adulty adult, a lot wiser than me.” seeing this doesn't help make Lance feel better he tries a new tactic “ I got called Dad a few times by kids I teach at the garrison and Pidge has done it.” that worked, Lance finally made eye contact. “really?” instead of the teasing smile he was expecting Lance gave him a look of relief. “really. Now don't leave me in suspense please continue the grand tales of the McClain family” the brunette shrugs and returns to sitting but a little closer to Shiro this time.

  
“okay so back on Earth I live with My mum Rosa, she is an angel but get on her bad side, ohhh boyy run, change your name face anything that she can find you with. The household lives in fear of the slipper.” Lance goes on about how his mother is a loving, caring mother and that the slipper isn't a weapon of abuse it's more of a threat and it's mostly used when her children make a run for it. They all tower over her and can move a lot faster than her. She basically adopts all who enter her household and feeds them, no one can leave her house hungry ever.

  
His grandmother lives near by on a farm, Lance spent a lot of time taking care of the animals there and tried to get some to help clean up like they do for the princesses in the Disney movies. His grandmother could be a little strict of the farm but she dotted on her grandchildren and was one of the first people Lance told about his dream of being a pilot, he got some of his star charts and equipment from her house, she loved watching the stars with his late grandfather and choice to give him his grandfather's stuff to help with his dream. As he tell Shiro more and more about his family his heart feel lighter, not as homesick. Shiro notices the spark in his eyes growing as he talks.

The Red Paladin then goes on about his siblings beginning with Marco, he's the oldest with two kids. One boy called Mateo and a girl called Isabella both love pulling pranks thanks to uncle Lance teaching them but mostly cause they take after their father. Growing up Marco acted like a father to the others but it didn't stop him being a kid and he didn't mind being left in charge but never belittled them with his power over them. He helps out on the farm more often and started to run the book side as a full time job.

Luis is the true ladies man of the family, he was the one who got Lance into surfing. Usually the one getting into trouble for pulling pranks and mostly does the stupid things for laughs, he was the one you went to if you need to get away to the beach.  
His sister Veronica is one of those girls that look like a good wind would knock them down but she is fierce and could still kick his ass to this day, she was the one that got him into face mask and taking care of skin and it was a good way to bond with her and yes he is a master of hair braiding and painting nails. After talking for so long he coughs to clear his throat and takes the water Shiro graciously handed him. “sounds like you had a lot of fun growing up with them” “yeah but we did have our bad times and times were get so tough.” Lance looks up to the ceiling then runs a hand through his hair. “what happened?” Shiro inquired. “ I don't really want to talk about **him..** it I don't want to talk about it” he quickly corrected. “are you sure Lance I don't mind listening sometimes talking helps. But I won't push you. It's been a long day after all and you already told me so much but you can talk to me anytime just shout me okay?” a real smile appears on Lance's face that isn't from a memory. “thanks man I might take you up in that offer but not today. Today was a lot I could really go a long hot bath and a week long nap and I bet you want a year long rest.” laughing they both get up. “where are you gonna crash tonight?” “oh I was gonna bug Keith he and I have a lot to talk about he's really grown since I “disappeared” it's gonna take awhile for him to be comfortable being back with his family.” Shiro saying looking forward. “yeah I'm glad he's back, he must of really missed you guys.” Lance speaks as he's not part of the group which Shiro refuses to ignore “yeah he missed all of us. Don't forget yourself your part of this family Lance.” with a playful smirk he adds “come on bring it in give Space Dad a hug Space Son.” “noooooooooooo Shiro please Don't Do this to me let it go” too late he's being crushed by the one arm hug Shiro is giving him. “ sorry it's staying it's too funny, for father's day I require a mug with #1 Space Dad” chuckling he let's go and sees the Red Paladin in deep thought. “wonder where in the year we are on earth...if its near father's day it might be the first time I buy something in like ten years..” it's barely audible but Shiro lets it slide for now maybe Lance will tell him more another time but for now they need to actually get some real rest. Shiro leaves the Red Lion and head towards his little brother to join him Krolia and the wolf in the Black Lion, he notice that he's been in the Red lion for about 2 hours and thinks how quick the time passed, then he finds a spot to sleep and crashes till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was me setting up the story to make my own continuation from season 6 I know I said its Klance but it's mostly Shiro and Lance right now but I think Shiro is gonna be a huge part of Lance's arc and in my mind the idea of Shiro helping Lance work out who he is and his sexuality and grow the bond they share to a point they are brothers and I'm keeping the space dad I like too much, I like the idea of Lance working out himself that he is bi and its not just Keith's back i'mma gonna love him now I want Lance to get over Allura get over his “death” and rebuild his friendships with the others then get my boys close and slowly seeing each other as their other halves. I also feel Keith's judgement of a partner would be also be based on how well they got on with his brother.


	2. Building bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building bridges takes time but Lance feels a need to apologize for snapping at his team mates.  
> Lance opens up about his past to Shiro, beginning his journey of acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Through out this story I'm probably gonna add random references and songs and be warned I do not know Spanish I'm using a translater so if my Spanish is wrong I'm sorry and anybody who can correct it please feel free to let me know.  
> I don't own any rights to songs, the show and it's characters, books or any movies mentioned or referenced.

The sun rises over the makeshift base team Voltron created the day before. The former Black Paladin is woken by the sounds of clattering and banging coming from outside the Black Lion. “Keith? Do you hear that?” pulling himself up into a sitting position looking over to the other side of the cockpit he sees that Keith is already on his feet and looking out to the cause of the noise. “it's Pidge and Hunk, guess they wanted to get started early.” he gently wakes his mother who they gave the pilot's seat to rest in “Mum it's morning” Krolia yawns and stretches out the of the seat, cracking her back then balances on the balls of her feet to pet the wolf who has also woken. “morning boys, how are you feeling Shiro?” “ I'm fine just hard to get used to not having my right arm, replacement or not it's weird not having it” moving his hand to his right shoulder, then looking up to Keith. “what about you? You okay yesterday was tough I'm sorry you had to face that, thanks for saving me again”smiling Keith helps Shiro stand and keeps hold of his arm. “it was tough but we got you back so it was worth it , there's no need to thank me it's what you would of done for me.”the clattering and banging stops to a sudden stop and a yelp from Hunk echoes through the base. “lets go see what they are doing and hope no one get hurt “ Shiro says as he begins to leave the lion. “ I hope they haven't gotten carried away again” Keith remarks following the older man.

Outside the Green Lion Pidge is sitting on boxes of parts that she saved from the castle while hunched over Hunk and hers latest project, Hunk is currently has a thumb in his mouth after injuring it. “Quiznak, that hurts!” “I did tell you not to use the hammer when you just awake Hunk, not your smartest move , pass me that screw... thank you anddd I think that should do it. Lets test this baby!” the Green Paladin jumps down from the boxes with a triumphant smile. “ohh yeahh! I hope we get this working before Shiro wakes up, do you think he'll mind?” looking around with a nervous smile “what if he thinks we're being rude about him losing his Galra arm?” lifting the new arm we had made for Shiro, Pidge uses it as an extension of her own arm. “Hunk, Hunk, Hunk why would he think we were being rude we just made him a replacement arm and once we test it, we're gonna put the Galra tech to shame. Soon the universe will see the awesomeness of team Punk!”raising the metal arm Hunk high-fives it,both grinning from ear to ear. “you guys made me a replacement arm?! That's so cool thanks guys”the white haired man says has he seem to of appeared from thin air both members of team Punk let of a high-pitched scream. “OH MY GOD SHIRO! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?” the Yellow Paladin had basically leaped into the small Green Paladins arm but she managed to stay up right thanks to boxes piled behind her. “Hunk... please get down I can't keep this up” “sorry Pidge” he stands on his own once again, and picks up the arm they had just finished makes a quick to see if any damage had been cause by the fall. “well I guess the cat's out the bag now. Yeah we made you a replacement if you want it but we have to test it out. If you don't mind we do need you to try it out anyway.”the youngest Paladin announces. “we just wanted to make something to help you and to say sorry, we never noticed that it wasn't you that returned...I'm really sorry” before they could continue their apologies the former Black Paladin raised a hand to stop them then reached out and ruffled Pidge's hair then Hunk's. “no more apologies, I get it your all sorry I don't blame anyone okay?”waiting for a sign of agreement before continuing “good you guys did great yesterday and all the times as members of this team. So draw a line in the sand it's over and done I'm fine and I am excited to try out this arm you guys made”he states as he sits on the boxes and signals for them to test out the arm on him.

Upon hearing the high-pitched screams of Pidge and Hunk, the Red Paladin awoke with a start and automatic checked the screens on his lion to see what as going on, when he discovered nothing was wrong he sighs in relief. “morning Red, how you feeling?” Red responds with a low growl that becomes a purr. “yup I don't feel like getting up either but it's morning if we don't get up and moving nothing will get done. I'm off to check on Kaltenecker.” he speaks as he walks down to where the cow is currently residing. After checking her food and water supply he begins to make his way to the mouth of the lion to exit when he hears a light pitter patter. “Kal I know you wanna wonder around but we'll be leaving soon and I don't want to have to chase you back into the lion so be a goo-...” it's not Kaltenecker, of course how could a cow make such a small sound while walking. It's Keith cosmic wolf. “hey there buddy, what cha doing here? Shouldn't you be with Keith?” crouching down he puts a hand out to the wolf “please don't bite me I won't hurt you” with slow movements the wolf makes his way to the Red Paladin's outstretched hand, deeming Lance worthy he nuzzles his face into Lance's hand. “aww your a cute little guy, where'd you go?” the wolf had suddenly disappeared and reappears knocking the brunette off his feet. “gah!” looking up at the jaws that are opening in front of him Lance tries to push the oversized canine. “aw come on! Don't tell me he trained you to bite my head off!?”

Keith was sure he seen his loyal animal companion was beside him when he walked past the Red lion on his way to see what Pidge and Hunk were doing,the barrier was up a tick ago does this mean he exploring? _ **Oh crap what if he tries to eat the cow**_ Keith thought. “ he'll kill us all if you eat that cow!”once inside the lion he hears the tale end of Lance's screams. “bite my head off!” with that he sprinted, there's no way the canine would bite off Lance's head. “Kev!”he shouted ready to wrestle the Wolf off Lance but it wasn't the case. Under the giant bundle of fur the Red Paladin has begun to squeal from the “kisses” Kev is giving him. Chuckling the Black Paladin walks towards them and crouches down. “okay okay I'm sorry I thought you would bite me" Lance wheezes out between laughter but get off me, gah! Stop it! Stop licking me!” the Paladin in distress hasn't seen the raven haired man yet and is still trying to get the loveable beast off him. “come on buddy, I need to get up you need to go back to your owner, Keith will be looking for you!”after a minute he drops his arms and submits to the large pup's demands. “okay you win. This is my life now, good bye my dear friends and team mates of Voltron I am now one with this majestic creature!” Lance exclaims. “having fun there?” came a voice muffled by the fur covering Lance's ears. “Kev get off him, come on” the wolf finally removes himself from his victim and nuzzles his masters side. “good boy, sorry about that Lance you okay?” looking down to the brunette he offers a hand. “I'm fine but geez he's a ton weight and so fluffy I'm soaked in sweat and slobbers.”wiping his face and sending Kev a playful glare “you and me will be having words mister and you”looking directly at Keith and points a finger to his chest. “if you where here why didn't you help earlier! He may be adorable but he doesn't have the right to crush me”pouting at the Black Paladin with no real heat in his words he accepts the hand up. “well you say your sooo strong I thought you would have it covered clearly the great Paladin of Voltron has been thwarted by a puppy”his playful smirk drops a little when Lance doesn't rise for the bait. “I'm kidding, he likes to jump on me all the time it takes awhile for me to wrestle him off I just got used to it over two years.” glancing at Lance's shocked expression. “two years? How did that happen I seen you in the call like last month and your two years older”with a small smile he motions for them to walk and begins to make his way to the exist. “I was on a mission, I found my mum and then we went to find the source of this weird quintessence.”as they walked Keith told him about how time was warped and till he got to the source he had to travel on a back of a creature like a whale for two years where he learned more about his past, his mother and saved and adopted a wolf pup. Over the last two years he has had he and his mother have grown close and he's matured as a person and when he found out what Lotor was really up too he had to get back to the team fast and managed to get an old Altean ship and returned as quick as they could bringing Romelle as proof. “and you call your wolf Kev... was Rex, Sparky,or Moro too boring?” asked Lance grinning when Keith gives him a confused look. “Moro??? I've heard kids name dogs Rex and Sparky but Moro?” “oh man you haven't heard of Moro from Princess Mononoke! when we get back to Earth you are getting educated, too many references to past you. I will teach you young grasshopper.”patting Keith's back he starts laughing as Keith rolls his eyes. “oh joy I can't wait, but I named him Kev short with Kevin it was my dad's name I thought it would be nice to name my wolf after him.”he sneaks a quick glance at Lance waiting for him to tease him more but he's met with a fond smile. “that's awesome dude, well then” dropping onto the balls of his feet he holds out a hand to Kev the wolf. “nice to meet you properly Kevin I'm Lance.” Keith snorts at the Red Paladins antics. “really? And trying to get a handshake he doesn't do-..” Kev placed his paw on Lance's open hand. “you're a little shit two years I bonded with you! Not once have to done that!” glaring at Lance. “ how'd you do that?”an amused smile forms on Lance's face. “all great magicians keep their secrets mullet maybe one day I'll teach you.”the cockiness wears off when the Black Paladin looks down to his loyal companion. “Kev, get 'im boy!” and with that command the oversized pup sprung to life. “oh quiznak!” cried Lance as he took off at top speed. “COME ON KEITH I THOUGHT WE WERE BONDING!” 

* * * *  
Hunk and Pidge were about done attaching the arm to Shiro so that the test run could begin, from the corner of their eyes they seen that both the Red and Black Paladins were engaged in conversation for a while. It had been a long time since Hunk and Pidge seen Lance talk with such ease, guilt building up again as they didn't notice that their friend was so upset, brushing him off or not taking him seriously most of the time. Then they watch with full attention as said Paladin begins to sprint away from Keith, followed by the wolf who was pursuing him eagerly. “do you think he annoyed Keith and he set the wolf on him? What if this isn't a joke what if he's serious about him ripping Lance apart?!” Hunk said in a panic, “nah it's fine, if Keith was Pissed he'd end Lance himself or teaming up with his buddy right Shiro?” Pidge commented as she returned her attention to the arm. “ I would like to say Keith wouldn't kill Lance, maybe kick his ass also when did you start using that kind of language?” Shiro says raising an eyebrow. “when I feel like it to be honest, what I can fight in a war but swearing is a no no. I might be the youngest but I'm not a child any more.” she states no sarcasm in her voice what so ever. “you're technically still a child Pidge but you have matured beyond your years, you should still be a kid but we can't changed what has happened but I'm not gonna lie it's weird hearing you curse, like the first time I heard your brother swear he dropped his pizza in the cafeteria and just stared down at it then at me and pleaded “I don't want to live in this fucking world any more end it quickly Shiro.” I looked at him and he was just done with that day.” he chuckles slightly then looks up to Pidge who grins widely. “you and him must have many of stories to share once we get the comms working you can catch up with him too. Then when we get to Earth you can be a shield with Hunk so our mother doesn't kill us well me for running away and going to space to find my Dad and Brother.”with a nod she lets go of the new arm. “ alright lets get this show on the road! Shiro if you please try to move your arm” Shiro lifts his arm with ease and follows Pidge and Hunk's movements to test if it functions. 

They had added the option to turn into a weapon on his command and was a lot easier and lighter than the Garla arm. Once the test was complete he took full advantage of the use of both arms and wrapped them in a big hug. “ I can't thank you guys enough, It feel so much better than the Garla arm, it feels great to look at it and not see all those fights... I had as “champion” thanks guys.” Hunk turns the tables and gives Shiro his biggest bear hug, tears already falling “it's nothing Shiro, I'm just glad you like it and it works without a problem.” Pidge squeezes her way into the rib crushing hug. “but you will need us to do check ups and when we get a better place to work and more martial we'll make an even better one!” pleased with their work they start to talk about the problems with the communicators, before going off to work on them they make sure to involve Shiro in the conversation learning from the mistakes they had made before, Shiro waves them off telling them if they have stuff to do they should do it he'd be fine sitting on his own.

The former Black Paladin watches as the Alteans and Krolia help the Green and Yellow Paladins fix the communicators when Keith plops down next to him with a curious eye on his new arm. “hey kiddo” Shiro greets his younger brother “what you think? It feels so light and easier to move” holding out his robotic arm. Close in design to his previous one but with the Altean colours and with his armour's signature black paladin crest on the biceps. “that's great.” Keith says with a soft fond voice. “they outdid themselves this time and in such short time.” gently moving the arm to inspect it thoroughly. “so why was Kev chasing Lance? Did he snap at you cause if he did he didn't mean it he's just having a tough time like you were.” Shiro says intending to show the Black Paladin that Lance just needs some support to get him feeling better and speak of the similarities Lance is showing that Keith had gone through when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “ we were just talking about how I had two years on the back of a space whale and asked why I named Kev, Kev... before I got to tell him he asked if Rex, Sparky or Moro was boring. Lance says Moro is from Princess Mono..Mono.” he can't remember the name and begins rhyming off in his head how the name would end, _ **Mononaki? Monozaki?**_ “Mononoke it's an anime movie.” Shiro adds to help the confused man beside him. “oh, so he says he's gonna educate me when we get back to Earth.” Keith continues about how Kev gave Lance his paw and how it wasn't fair so he sent the wolf to chase Lance for his cockiness.

* * * * Time passes by at a smooth pace and it's almost noon. Team Punk plus the Alteans and Krolia have taken a break and sat down by the charred remains of the fire from the night before. Keith had decided to join Shiro in laying on the ground and watching the sky but nodded off after a while. Kevin the Wolf had returned not long after Keith fell asleep with Lance not far behind him and lay down next to his owner. The Red Paladin had sat himself further away from the group, fearing how they would react to him since he blew up at them. Upon opening his eye Shiro beckons Lance over, hesitantly Lance slowly made his way to Shiro and sat 4 feet away. “ I don't bite, you know”comments Shiro in a light-hearted tone. “ I know but I thought you would like your space.”the brunette says a he hugs his knees trying to keep the conversation going Lance looks at the robotic arm “is that your new arm working?” he moves a little closer to look as the white haired man turns holding it out for him to see. “it looks pretty cool and they even added in the black V from your armour that's awesome.” Shiro then demonstrates the weapon as it glows blue. “Hunk said you had once said to put the paladin V on my Garla arm so I know I'm with Voltron not still in the prison when I woke up, how did you know I would panic when I woke up?” asked Shiro. “well when I can't sleep I wander around the castle or at least I did, I heard you sometimes you'd wake up and I'd hear you shout and a bang and then you'd get out your room before I could get there and started training, I knew that you'd have PTSD so I thought if you look at your arm and seen that there would be no way you be in the Galran ships, but I was too scared to speak up. Most of my ideas don't get taken seriously so I just took it for granted it would be shot down.” Lance explained with a shrug. Then continued “my mum said one of my great uncles fought in a war and wasn't same after it he would wake up screaming, they had to paint the room bright colours so he could see it wasn't the trenches or the prison, just adding stuff he knew he would never get back in the war, that he home and safe, nothing could get him there.”Shiro stares in awe, he recalls a few times returning from training a water pouch would be on the bed and how Lance how make more jokes the next day and try to get him involved some of his childish antics. 

_**This boy was consciously and unconsciously trying to keep their spirits up as he'd heard or seen the affects of war on a loved one**_ He moves closer and reaches out and ruffles Lance's hair with his flesh hand. “thanks Lance” with a smile he stands up and offers a hand to Lance. “come on we'll go talk to the others I know your worried about last night I'll be right next to you” when the Red Paladin takes the offered hand and follows the former Black Paladin the small group that had been resting had moved back to fixing the comms broken into smaller groups. They first approached Coran and Krolia. “umm hi Coran..Ms Krolia, about last night.. I want to apologies.” Lance says quickly while scratching his cheek, Coran looks from his work to Lance with a soft smile. “ my boy you are not the one who should be sorry, I am sorry I didn't know about that time with the shields nor did I notice how much your homesickness had grown” the Altean opened his arm offering the comfort he feels he should of offered long before now, but the boy had taken his belated offer. “I'm sorry Coran” he looks to Krolia “ and I'm sorry Ms Krolia I was acting like a brat.” she has the same soft look as Keith, Lance thinks. “ Lance, Your friend here is right you don't need to apologies, you snapped after stressed built up best not let it build up again” she says. With a nod from Shiro they let Krolia and Coran get back to work and move on to the next two person team, Allura and Romelle. Before Lance can open his mouth the Princess drops the tools in her hands and made her way over to Lance. “Lance!” she calls happily “listen before you speak I owe you an apology, I should of took you more seriously you have been such a great support for us all, you are the true heart of Voltron, I am sorry I had not noticed this and how much you were hurting... I got so wrapped up in myself and I didn't even check to see if our friends knew about your sacrifice. Yet you keep lifting our spirits and ask for nothing in return. Lance I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused and I ask.....that you might one day forgive me...”the Princess had spoken strongly at first but slowly lost the strength as she continued, she was looking at her feet trying her best to keep her face neutral and hold the tears back. Arms pull her close to the blue chest plate of Lance's armour, the hug was gentle. “ you don't have to wait long for that day Princess I forgive you, but only if...”he trails off causing the princess to snap her eyes up, to be greeted to a familiar playful grin. “if you accept my apology do we have a deal?” a smile grows on the Altean's face. “of course Lance it's a deal” she returns the hug then releases and steps back. “also Miss Romelle I apologies for my behaviour.” the other Altean woman simply nods shyly and returns to her work with that cue Lance turns to where he can see Hunk and Pidge and walks slowly ahead.

Shiro looks to Allura then to the back of Lance, then returns his gaze to Allura. Both taking notice of Lance's lack of flirting Shiro then jogs to catch up with the younger. Went they get to a few feet away from Hunk and Pidge they had both thrown their tools down and ran at Lance. To their surprise Lance had dodged them effortlessly and stopped Hunk crashing into Pidge. “whoa there Buddy” he utters as he lets go of the Yellow Paladin. “thanks Lance, we need to talk to you”Hunk blurts out quickly looking to Pidge for conformation. When she nods they turn to Lance ready to start apologising. “please don't start your apologising in sync, I forgive you, yes I know you feel bad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, yes I'm an idiot, yes I felt left out, no I don't blame you guys we're in a war, we make mistakes and I hope we can move pass this and yes I would love to hang out and try to understand you nerd language but I ask you to try and clue me in and not snap when I ask questions looking at you gremlin.” he states in a tired voice but there's a soft smile on his face “ and also I would love to try those cookies you saved Hunk ma man, sorry for snapping last night it was a long day and you guys made such an awesome arm for Shiro , I'm touched you guys used my idea for the black Voltron crest, why yes I will take an order if I lose a limb” he jokes “ though what should I get the blue or the red or half and half maybe-” he's been crushed in yet another hug which Shiro had also jumped into. “guys can't breath” when the hug disbands he feels a sharp kick to his shin as he reaches down to grab hold of it his ear is snatched up by the smallest Paladin. “Ow! Pidge what the hell!” she glares at him for a moment. “Lance Alejandro McClain! You dare put your life in danger again like that I'll kill you and if it happens again and you don't tell us ohhh boy I'm gonna make Zarkon look like Gilderoy Lockhart post Obliviate and Hunk will make the witch look like Mary from Hocus Pocus, you hear me?!” Pidge shouts twisting his ear with Hunk nodding in agreement. “yes ma'am” Lance whimpers “how the hell did you find out my middle name?” he stands rubbing his ear. “I have my sources and I will keep them a mystery for now” the tiny girl concludes as she pushes her glasses up. “do you want to hang out after we've fix this and sent the message out?” Hunk asked in a quiet voice, scared if he's asking too much or pushing Lance away again. “I'd like that, I'll get my chill on, watch the clouds and when you guys are done we can hang out maybe play with those cards Pidge got awhile back yeah?” Lance says in a kind voice when they agreed Lance waved as he walked away. Shiro sends them thumbs up as he follows Lance, when he takes up his spot once again he hears the long deep breath coming from the Red Paladin as he deflates onto the ground then lies down looking at the sky. “that was scary I thought they would of took turns kicking my ass...thanks Shiro” Lance says as he turns his head. “I didn't do anything that was all you buddy. You did great” Shiro answers with pride in his voice. “just being there was enough, it reminds me of home just having someone to stand with you makes you think you can take on the world.” Lance says in a sleepy voice. “when we get back home my mum will be wanting to bake you a cake for looking out for me.” a yawn “beware she will make you eat a huge slice in front of her so she knows you at least enjoyed one bit.” Shiro looks at the sky “ I can't remember I had a cake from Earth it's been a long time, I'm sure your mother's gonna have to take it off me so others can get a bit” through a laugh “it's gonna be me and Keith fighting for the last slice, we have physically fought over food before”he turns to see Lance's eyes slide shut,a smile stays on his face as he sleeps. “have a nice nap kiddo, it' been a tough few days” Shiro sits watching over the sleeping paladins and wolf, sounds of the others quietly chatting in the background. Watching the fluffy cloud glide pass in the sky and enjoying the peace he had long forgotten since he first seen an alien ship.

 

* * * * 

 

Lance was slowly bought into consciousness by something cold and damp bumping he's cheek. He let out a soft groan but didn't open he's eyes. “five more minutes” he mumbled but it didn't stop prodding then it licked him. Lance bolts up. “EW LUIS WHY WOULD YOU-” for a moment he had forgotten yet again he wasn't home and a weird space cosmic wolf was sitting in front of him. “ oh your not Luis, sorry for being so loud it's okay buddy come here.” patting the ground for the wolf to come closer to which the canine complies. Lance scratches him behind the ear. “right me and you are having words, setting out some rules. 

Rule number one: unless you are sleeping in my lion or wherever I've K.O you don't wake me up unless it's an emergency.  
Rule number two: no jumping/ teleporting on me out of nowhere. I will allow you to jump on me if we are playing  
Rule number three: you try to eat,harm or annoy Kaltenecker I'm coming after you and then going into hiding because Keith's scary  
Rule number four: if I have a face-mask or cream on keep your fluffy butt away from the tubs and my face  
Rule number five: we have an understanding that we can wind up Keith but I will eventually teach him how to do the tricks I'll teach you.  
And finally Rule number six: anything I tell you stays between you and me Got it?” a pause as he see Kevin's ears twitch.

“that's a good boy, when we get to Earth I'll get you some treats, you know Kev I missed Earth but I'm kinda scared to go back too, what if they don't want me to come back after running off. What if **he's** back on the scene, trying to play happy families...hmm what if **he** still thinks I'm strange and need fixed?” Lance starts questioning as he mindlessly runs his hands through the wolf's fur. “then again there is something weird about me...” Kevin then sits with his front paws over Lance's lap head nuzzling into his stomach. “at least I know you wont be blabbing to anyone.” looking around he sees the Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura, Krolia and Romelle at the green Lion they got the communicator working and were currently to the rebels. His gaze moves over to Keith sleeping in the same spot he'd left him then to where Shiro is only to see Shiro was still awake, he was sure he heard the same even breathing as a sleeping person either that or he has his eyes open when he sleeps and that's a little unnerving. Shiro blinked no he's awake, that means he heard him talking oh crap. “did you sleep well Lance?” inquired Shiro “yeah like a baby” he answered a little too quickly. Maybe Shiro just woke up as he stopped talking thought Lance. “can I ask who **“he”** is and why **he** thinks your strange and needs fixed?” the question was asked carefully as Shiro sat up. Looking for a escape Lance curses under his breath the wolf was still on him and was too heavy to move. glaring down at said wolf he has the mental conversation hoping the wolf can pick it up. ” _ **“You planned this you little, you knew he was awake. I've been betrayed!**_ Shiro clears his throat to draw Lance's attention back to him. “uh well **“he”** is my father.” trying to keep bitterness out his voice Lance presses on. “he wasn't to great to have around and he would come and go through out my life you know?” running his finger through Kev's fur again, trying to stay grounded. “ I'm sorry to hear that but why does he think you need to be fixed? There's nothing wrong with you” the older man question with furrowed brows. “well to him I'm nothing more that a pain, couldn't buy as much drinks with a newborn baby, few kids and a wife. When I got older he disappeared for days.” Lance answer blankly trying to get the conversation to drop but Shiro doesn't take the hint “and why would you need fixed?” with a sigh Lance has to admit maybe having someone to talk to would be nice but there's so much going on what if Shiro loses interest in his problems and he stays stuck in limbo of working out stuff.

“okay okay okay” he mutters to himself taking a deep breath. “ when I younger he came back I think I was about seven I can't really remember much to be totally honest” looking to Shiro for courage, to his delight Shiro gives him a sharp nod and a encouraging smile. “ my mum was really struggling with money he left us in debt and when he came back he had money to pay everything like a crazy amount and she took him back... he started drinking again” looking at the scared look on Shiro's face he quickly adds. “none of them got hurt, he would get verbally abusive, I got the worse of it I don't know why but I did. One time my siblings were naming people in their classes that were cute, like Marco would only list two a girl who is still his friend and his wife, Luis' list was never ending of all the lovely ladies, and Veronica listed maybe five guys at most . When they got to me my list wasn't as long as Luis but...” looking around he falters. “but?” Shiro draws his attention again. “don't be scared Lance nothing's gonna hurt you here I'm not gonna say anything I ain't here to judge.” he scoots closer and places a hand on the shaking boy's back. “but I didn't just have girls on it. They asked about who was cute and I thought some of the boys were cute...” he covers his mouth and looks down with wide eyes as if he said something wrong. “Lance, Lance buddy” Lance was shaking more now “hey come on look at me it's okay that's okay you listening?” he's already wrapping the shaking boy in a protective hug. “what happened next? Can you tell me? Do you want to drop it for now? Please Lance just a nod or a shake of the head” ruffling his hair. “he stood to his full height and he came at me fast...next thing I know he slapped me and threw his bottle at my feet. It really hurt I think his ring cut my cheek...he screamed in my face...he said so many horrible and hateful things and that I needed to be fixed...that it was wrong and I should of ashamed of myself... then he was gone after pushing me away.... I think I cut my foot on the broken glass.” each word was spoken quiet, slow and shaken this had been the hardest to open up about. “oh Lance, he's an arsehole he's wrong you don't need fixed you shouldn't of had to go through that, there's nothing to be ashamed of... please look at me.”Shiro carefully puts a hand under Lance's chin and moves it up so Lance will look at him. “you are perfect the way you are okay, your father should of seen that I'm sorry you were let down by him.” Lance's eyes widen “so if I still thought I like guys as much as girls it would be okay? It's not bad? I know some people are gay but isn't it greedy to like both?”he blurts out in panic and confusion. “ I once heard someone calling it a faze but what if it isn't? Shiro what's wrong with me?” trying to get the wolf off him and out of the too caring hug of Shiro, Lance is in a panic. “there is nothing wrong with you, yes some people are gay, some are straight, and some are bisexual and there are more. It is not greedy it just means you find both men and women attractive.

As for it being a faze some people find they only have a crush on someone like a celebrity of the same gender like man crushes but you need to find out for yourself. Sexuality is something that we find out about as we grow, it's part of you. Your name is Lance McClain, your from Cuba, you're a Paladin of Voltron, you care about your friends and family, you have a soft spot for animals, you always support people, you like garlic knots and the water, all of these are a part of you and so is your sexuality. So don't you dare think for a second something is wrong with you and I don't want to see you so hurt and ashamed of something that is part of you, your more than a team mate or a friend Lance your family, a little brother.” holding on tight to his surrogate brother he tries to lighten the mood a tiny bit so Lance can let it out. “let it out space son, space dad's got you and I'm not going anywhere” shaking arms finally wrap around him and sobbing soon follows. After some time Lance's crying subsides and he looks up at Shiro. “thank you...Thank you so much” Lance's hoarse voice mumbles. Messing Lance's hair up with ruffling it, Shiro smiles brilliantly. “anytime Kiddo now when we get back to Earth you point him out and he can say hello to ma little friend!” Shiro practically shouts as he actives his arm in an attempt to cheer the brunette up. When he hears a proper laugh fly out of Lance's mouth it feels like one of his greatest victories. His antics however has woken Keith with a start. “What's wrong!? What's happening?” he bolts up , his blade activated and scanning for a threat. Only to see Shiro holding his new arm up glowing and the other holding on to Lance who's eyes are red raw but laughing with a few sniffles in between. “sorry Keith I was showing Lance my arm” giving him a look, knowing well that Shiro means for him to not question why Lance looks so upset he gives a slight nod and then moves closer and sits with them. “so you're trying to steal my wolf?” Keith says with a deadpan face but his eyes sparkle with mischief. “I would never steal your darling wolfie he just likes me” Lance tries to say with a confident voice but it wavers but Keith doesn't tease him nor does he make any comment on his appearance, which he is deeply thankful for. “clearly Kev knows that Lancey Lance is the true Disney character of this group, soon he shall do my bidding!” trying to cheer himself up with a stupid joke works when he see both Keith and Shiro laugh then Keith dead pans again. “oh no my own loyal friend betrays me to work for my “rival” what ever shall I do?” earning a light hit from Lance he starts laughing again. The others have joined them and as promised Pidge takes out two packs of cards, they explain that the rebels will meet them on Olkarion in a few days which means they will set off tomorrow but right now they would be playing a few card games, laughing, talking about random events as they watch the day pass by,having a small food fight and Lance hiding the cookies Hunk had saved and reconnecting as a team. 

* * * * 

The light returns on the surface of the planet that the Paladins and co. landed on, it is still very early. The Yellow and Green Paladins awoke to a beeping sound coming from above them, they quickly stand and click the screen in front of them and the occupants of the Blue Lion appeared on the screen with two smaller screens showing those in the Black Lion and themselves. “Good morning everyone, I was just making sure that we are all awake as we have to start getting ready to leave in two vargas. I hope you are all well rested since we have a long journey ahead of us.” Allura speaks without looking up from her tablet. “ sadly due to the lost of the castle I can't just worm hole us there my apologies.” Coran who is standing to her right places a hand on her shoulder. “ we can only do what we can Princess, soon we'll start working on the new castle” looking to the screen to continue the morning meeting he notices a missing Paladin. “um Hunk, Pidge your in the Red Lion right?” both Paladins nod then quickly look behind them. “where's Lance?” Coran, Pidge and Hunk ask at the same time. “your in his Lion, you should know” claims the orange haired man. “right, I'll go find him he's probably feeding Kaltenecker” Hunk says while walking out of the cockpit while grabbing his helmet. He makes his way down to the makeshift home for the team's cow. Once there he sees that Kaltenecker has been feed and watered but no Lance to be found, pulling his helmet on he clicks the comms on. “ um Pidge he's not here should we go out looking for him?” his question was answered by Keith. “ we're gonna be coming out the lions to get stuff anyway we might as well all look he's probably just sitting outside” then Shiro clears his throat “ okay guys lets go out see where he's gotten too and get something to eat pack up and get ready to head out.” the team gather outside the lions, checking for Lance near the other lions. Once they had all returned empty handed Pidge tried contacted him through his helmet and armour, which lead then to the discarded armour pile behind the Red Lion's back paw. “okay should we panic? He didn't take his armour” the Yellow Paladin voices in a panicked tone. “ Hunk you're already panicking, deep breaths, that's it, okay he can't of gone far” Keith says in a calm voice. “he might of just changed into his normal clothes and went for a walk, wanting a change from his armour” Shiro continues from Keith lead. “so now what? Split up and search?” Pidge asks while giving her glasses a clean. “yes, Hunk, Pidge you go east, Allura, Coran you go west, Romelle, Mum you guys go north and I will go south Shiro stay here so he has someone here to wait on him anything happens let us know, If you find him let us know through the comms.” Keith beginning his orders in a clear confident voice. Coran hands Romelle and Krolia communicators. “ we don't have a lot of time till we have to leave the idiot might of got himself stuck since he didn't have his jet pack or helmet to contact us, don't be to hard on him though he might of just wanted to have a break from everything. Okay team lets go.” Keith finishes his speech and turns south to begin his search, Shiro goes to his spot at the extinguished camp fire. The other three teams break off into their directions.

Keith makes it to the cluster of trees he passed by to get fire wood from the day they arrived, he continues through them scanning the area and in the trees in case his fellow Paladin decided to sleep in a tree. After 20 doboshes of search he receives word from the other members of the search party that they haven't seen nor heard anything of Lance. Hunk had been startled by some of the wildlife began panicking that his best friend had been eaten, Pidge had quickly calmed him down after a kick to the shin. Keith was starting to get annoyed looking for the missing Paladin was eating away the little time they have, Keith decides that he's gonna kick Lance's ass or sit back and let Pidge do it, whatever would be more threatening. While thinking about tactics to use he picks up the sound of movement near him, glancing to see Kev had followed him after he sent him back to keep Shiro company . he doesn't see nor hear Kev, dropping into a crouch the raven haired man starts to approach the source of the noise quietly, he peers through the bushes to see a river. “okay so nothing's here just water” he realizes as he stands up straight again, a flash of blue catches his attention from the bushes on the other side of the river with a run and jump he crosses it with ease and follows the direction the flash of blue went. “Lance!” he calls “Lance we need to go soon! Come on let's get back to the others!” after a few minutes he hears shuffling from his right, a wall of leaves and vines block the view of what's behind it, pushing them aside he makes his way through. A hushed voice grows louder the deeper he goes into this darken tunnel of nature he stops a few feet away from the crouched figure trying to decipher that it is indeed the Red Paladin.

“...cads vez que escuches una guitarra triste, que sepas que estoy contigo de la única forma en la que puedo, hasta que estés en mis brazos nuvamente...Recuérdame.” sang the quiet voice. “alright I think I got enough if I picked the right things” Lance huffs out as he sits up straighter as he turns. “now just to get back before-” “before what?” a voice snaps from behind Lance, spinning round to see Keith staring down at him with crossed arms and an eyebrow raised. “ would you care to explain why you left with a word, armour or means of communication?” he further inquired. “ isn't it still like 6am? well I'm never really sure about time but it's still really early everyone's usually still sleeping” Lance counters, the Black Paladin walks towards him and drops onto his knees, thinking Keith would punch him he flinches. “so what was so important you had to sneak out and get it?” Keith asks while lowering the other's arms. “ I'm not gonna hit you relax, you just had us worried.” with that Lance immediately looks a lot calmer and a sheepish look takes over. “well we have a bit of a trip since we can't wormhole any more I thought I'd get some of medical herbs Coran gave me this list once so I kept it in case I ever needed the knowledge.” he answers while writing on one of the bags at his side. “ if my memories are correct I can crush this and this into a paste and it when you apply it the pain goes away after five doboshes” Lance says as he holds up two of the bags. “did you get hurt? Is that why you came to find them?” Keith asks as he looks over Lance. “why didn't you tell us your hurt” his questioning is stopped by his fellow Paladin shaking his head “ I'm fine I thought it would be helpful and Shiro had been supporting me the past few days, well he's always supportive I noticed his arm would give him some discomfort now and again so I found a replacement for this gel stuff that's a pain killer so I was gonna make it again and give to him as a thank you” then a panicked look shot through his eyes. “you think he'd get offended by it I don't mean to walk up like here cause I see you holding your arm and think your being a little bitch, what if he's allergic and it ends up even worse? What if I screw it up and it's just a waste of perfectly good supplies?” he starts rambling getting quieter with each word. “Lance, stop talking” Keith cuts off the word vomit coming from Lance's panic. “he won't be offended, maybe a little annoyed you left without a word but we all are now stop worrying so much we need to get back to the others and get ready to go if your that worried about how to make that paste jut ask Coran for some help okay? Just ask for some help they ain't gonna bite you” he calmly tells the Red Paladin as he gets to his feet and picks a few of the bags up.

“ come on lets go, hey guys I got him met you back at the base in ten” Keith says as begins to walk. “ uh Keith this way” Lance calls while pointing the opposite way Keith had started. “no I'm sure I came from this way” he states “yes but I marked the trees the quickest way back” Lance answers as he moves to a tree with three small slashes on it. Keith looks from the tree to Lance, “you don't have a knife how did you make these?” making his way towards the new direction. “my Bayard” answered Lance while weaving through the vines and trees. “ I got have a Altean broad sword I think is what Allura called it, I haven't used it much in battle but I started looking into sword fighting a while back” Keith hadn't known how much Lance had progressed since he left and Lance hadn't boasted about him unlocking his Bayard into a new form yet again. “ that's amazing so what's that three forms you got now? We can train together if you want?” Keith offers, he hasn't trained with the team in so long it would be nice to be able to see how far they had all come and he missed the challenges that Lance would get them all or just me involved in. “what me a newbie fight you Mr while you are all were out partying I studied the blade. I'm good Keith but not that good” retorted Lance with a playful smirk. “ you went some crazy missions as a member of the Marmorites, you must have some even more deadly skills now” he adds, Keith looks forward as they walk. “ it wasn't all fun and games Lance, there were a lot of times I thought I wasn't gonna make it, the two years I had with my mum showed me that I was too reckless and too willing to throw away my life, way too many close calls and if the mission Kolivan had sent me on to retrieve our spy wasn't my mum I would of died so the mission was carried out.” turns his head to face Lance, he's met with a concerned look from Lance. “ I know it's actually frightening to think that I thought like that, victory or death, it's too easy to get into that mind set there.” he adds “then please don't go back there ...stay with the team I didn't want you to leave back then and I don't like the idea now” Lance says weakly “you belong with your family and we don't wanna lose you” worry filled his voice but he didn't meet Keith's gaze. “ I don't know if I'll go back if I've to take over piloting the Black Lion again I can't leave the team again look what happened last time. I think I can lead better now but... I'm gonna need help” smiling “you got my back buddy?” he asks “ I've gotcha buddy” Lance replies instantly. “great I really did count on you back then you held us together and you keep doing it now” both make there way to the clearing and see the lions in the distance. 

“so what was the most dangerous thing you did with the Marmorites?” Lance asks with a concerned look forming. “ well there was a lot of bomb setting ups we did but there's one that wasn't a Blade mission remember that fight with all the people we could get from the Coalition and I joined the rebels fighting?” Keith asked slightly anxious “yes” Lance answered slowly. “we couldn't get away from Naxzela the planet was a bomb and you guys were trying to get the shield of that ship down then Lotor showed up and blasted it” he recalls scrunching his nose up. “well before Lotor showed up our weapons couldn't take that shield down, but a ship could...” the raven hair man looked anywhere but his team mate at this point. “Keith, were you..” Lance hesitantly starts to ask when Keith nods “ I was gonna do it, I only thought that I had a shot to take down that shield I had to take it, one life for the lives of many and the universe's only hope... I was willing to die” he answers the question Lance feared to asked . “ I know you actually died and I was angry when I found out I'm a hypocrite-” the Red Paladin pulls him into a strong hug. “don't throw your life away again, as our family has made very clear to me yesterday and I'm gonna do the same. We need you, we need to stand together and we missed you, I missed you I know I've been a dick to you since the day we got Shiro out that makeshift hospital site and I'm sorry I started a rivalry with you that didn't make sence but I was jealous of you but when you left it felt like there was a void, I turned to make a comment and forgot you weren't there, even where we were fighting I can't say I hated you, more I hated how you just did everything great and never rubbed it in anyone's face. I missed our banter and fights even just sitting without talking but someone that wasn't talking some nerd tech language or full blown aliens that spoke yet another weird language and Shiro I was scared to talk to him one on one he's my hero and then when that other Shiro took over he'd snap at me a few times or disregard most of what I said, when your on the team I feel like I have someone I can talk to about random crap” the brunette blurts out as he slowly started to ramble on his cheek turning slightly pink as he pours out his honest opinion. Keith watched in stunned silence as Lance ripped away all his armour and mask of cockiness to tell him that hadn't been as much of an outsider he once thought, that even if he didn't understand the jokes or comments Lance would include him and he was valued by the team and the one who started the rivalry without a real reason, learning that the sacrifice he was too willing to make would of actually effected someone. Keith didn't disappear because he died he had made a mark on a group of people that had become family in a short time. Just like the other had said to Lance that if he threw his life away they wouldn't be able to go on like before. They both had to learn how their existence had made an impact. He feels a set of tears rolling down his cheeks as he finally opened up to someone other than his mother after two years alone. He then notices the sound of sniffing and something damp forming at the side of his neck. “Lance are you crying?” he asks trying to keep the whimper out of his voice. “n- no... yes I'm crying damn it! Make fun of me if you want I'm used to it but don't you dare think I won't kick your ass if you try anything crazy again!” the brunette also shouts. “your crying too tough guy” he then remarks, with a dry humourless laugh Keith replies “ well even I cry I'm human after all... well 50% human” Lance's eyes meet his "that 50% stops me from being too bad ass, damn you human genes" Keith tries to make light of the situation “oh my god you made a joke!” laughing “it's so stupid why am I laughing?” holding on to Keith's arm as they begin to move again. “ guess I just have a gift, or your standards dropped” the Black Paladin suggests as the figures of their team gets clearer. “how dare you sir!” exclaims the Red Paladin with no heat. “ Lance, thanks for listening and prepare yourself I can see them from here your gonna get a lecture for disappearing on us” he warns the brunette beside him. “ but I took a communicator with me the one Pidge gave me as a spear in case my helmet's comms breakdown” Lance whines.

From the short distance away the team look to the approaching figures from the south. Shiro is first to speak. “welcome back guys, good to see no one was hurt” rising from the ground he makes his way to them. “ we have over one varga to get everything packed and head if we want to make it to our next stop today. Lance I know we've been safe on this planet so far but up and leaving like that was dangerous but I'm sure Keith already gave you a lecture so I'll keep it short, don't do it again or if your going on your own tell us, take your armour, and take something we can use communicate with you, please tell me you at least took your Bayard?” his tone wasn't scolding but of concern. Lance looks down then lifts his head. “ I'm sorry, I didn't think I just got an idea in my head and acted on it my bad, I did take my Bayard with me and a communicator” he holds up one of Pidge's spares. “ my back was hurting from wearing armour for so long I wanted a break from it I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone I thought I would have been back before you guys woke up but I could of ended up in danger, I'm sorry I made you guys waste time searching for me” Lance says standing tall as he accepts the consequences of his actions. The former Black Paladin pats his back with a sigh but a hint of pride can be seen in his eyes “ suit up and let's get started but after-” he's cut off by the playful tone of the Red Paladin. “yeah you can all line up and punch or something... not the face or the nuts.. looking at you Pidge you fight dirty” throwing a cautious look at the Green Paladin. “why Lance I have not idea what you mean by that statement, I am a honourable fighter when I have to use violence I would never go for a low blow, you insult me sir!” Pidge exclaims in a feigned innocence, fluttering her eyelashes and she leans against Hunk for support. “Hunk can you believe what fantasies this child has dreamed up” as she continues her dramatic performs. “ I know, we didn't raise him like this” Hunk says as he joins in. “and you lot say I'm the dramatic one and you guys never raised me” Lance says as he sticks out his tongue and walks towards his lion. Once he's collected his armour, changed and returned the team make quick work of breaking down the base camp, grabbing a quick meal they pile into the respected lions and begin the long trip to there next stop for a night's rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Lance sings [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvBzGHwvQcc)


	3. Space Road Trip Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a friendship back up takes time there is no quick fixes.

In theory a road trip in space sounds like it would be a great adventure however after three hours of travelling it had grown boring, sick of the typical road trip games the team had fallen into silence. “ okay” Hunk's voice echoes through the comms, trying to find something to talk about. “ if you had to live on the same meal for the rest of your life what would it be? I think mines would be a burrito but it has to be the ones my mum makes, there so good” he continued on, smiling at the idea of being able to get to eat his mum's cooking once they returned home. “hmmm I'm not sure what I would have to pick to eat for my whole life, I usually just ate what my mum put down to me I really liked this pasta bake she would make so I guess I'd pick that” Pidge answered glancing to the screen showing the others. “what about you guys?” Shiro leans in from behind the Pilot seat of the black lion. “ I don't know it's been so long since I had any of my favourite food from Earth, so I'll get back to you” he says with a nervous chuckle. “Keith?” Hunk asks. 

“ well from Earth I'd pick this roast chicken my Dad would make but I can't remember much about it, but that stew you made last year was really nice so I'd pick that knowing I can get it” Keith says over his shoulder to his mother earning a fond smile from the woman. “I would have to pick that thing you made for breakfast most of the time. You took after your father with cooking” placing a hand on his shoulder as she turns to the screen. “ who's turn is it now?” Coran slides into view in the blue lion. “me! I pick the one of the Paladin lunches they were always a favourite even if these Paladins didn't wish to try such a fantastic feast” he loudly announces with playing with his moustache. The Princess then clears her throat as a sign for him to back up a little. “ I would like to say I'd never get tired of Juniberry jam on crumpets, Coran would make sure I never ate more than three in case I made myself ill” she says while laughing at the betrayed look of her royal adviser. “ It is a shame that there isn't any more Juniberries or we could have let you taste them” she speaks with a hint of sadness. “I think there is some back from the planet our people are on Princess. I don't have a food I'd want to eat every single day so I would just eat what I could” Romelle speaks up shyly from the background of the blue lion's cockpit. “what about you Lance, what would you pick?” the Yellow Paladin asks. “oh um I don't know my favourite food was garlic knots but right now anything my mum would sit down in front of me would be my choice, you guys have to try her cooking she can make a feast on a shoe string budget” Lance answers “but if you want the perfect s'more Marco's your man” he adds while his eyes light up. They drop into a comfortable silence after another half hour. 

Pidge speaks up this time, “ I'm bored again guys I have nothing to work on right now and it's driving me mad!” the Green Paladin shouts in annoyance. “there's nothing we can do about that Pidge we have to get to Olkarion, get Matt and some more supplies then head to Earth” the Black Paladin says while drumming his fingers on the controls. “wanna play another game?” offered the Yellow Paladin to which the other responded with a sigh. “Lance buddy back me up playing another game will help pass time quicker right?” he says looking hopefully at the screen. They notice the Red Paladin had muted his mic but his mouth was moving. “Lance” called Allura “Lance!” nothing he didn't acknowledge them. “oh goodie I have something to do now!” Pidge excitedly cheers. The others only hear the rapid sound of Pidge's typing for a few minutes and then a sudden stop. “okay everyone lets hear what he's saying. a count down if you please Hunk!” she barks. “um Pidge maybe we should leave him to it” Hunk looks at the Red Paladin's screen cautiously "it'll be fine he's probably telling the Red Lion about beating me on the last level of Kill bot Phantasm 1 or talking about Earth" Pidge responds eyeing the screen displaying the others “ fine but when you get shouted at I am not helping I state this now with you guys as my witnesses I think this is a bad idea and I'm not bailing you out” the Yellow Paladin warns. “I don't think it's a good idea Pidge,think about what your doing” Shiro interjects “he probably wants time on his time don't do it” Keith says trying to back up Shiro and Hunk when the Yellow Paladin starts again“here goes 3...2...1” after his countdown Pidge hits the final button with flare. Within a half a tick the comms were filled by singing.

“Amor Prohibido murmuran por las calles porque somos de distintas sociedades amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo el dinero no importa en ti ni en mi, ni en el corazón oh oh babyyyy”

Lance sang beautifully and blissfully ignorant of his new audience, Allura is first to speak “I've never heard Lance sing before he's very good”

“Aunque soy pobre, todo esto que te doy vale más que el dinero porque si es amor y cuando al fin estemos juntos, los dos no importa qué dirá, también la sociedad aqui sólo importa nuestro amor, te quiero!”

the Red Paladin continues his song not once has his looked at the screen, simply singing to his heart's content, eyes closed with a easy smile. “ is this his native language Pidge? You said he speaks sanish? It's beautiful!” Coran shouts as the Green Paladin goes to correct him the singing stopped. “oh crap” she looks to the part of the screen displaying the Red Lion's pilot seat. The Red Paladin is staring wide eyed at the screen, “Pidge” he says in a calm voice, too calm compared to the annoyed expression etching on to his face. “when did you hack into my comms?” she looks to Hunk for back up and is met with the Yellow Paladin shaking his head. “ only a few ticks ago I swear we where talking and you didn't respond and your mouth was moving so I wanted to know what you were doing” she says scratching to back of head with a nervous laugh. “couldn't of just sent me, oh I don't know a written message like you do with Hunk?” he retorts. “Lance my boy you never told me you had such a great singing voice!” Coran cuts in before an argument could of started. “may I ask what you were saying in sanish?” he asks with eyes shining in curiosity. “ it's Spanish, and just a song my grandparents would sing it's nothing.” looking away from the screen with a slightly red face. “God I can embarrass myself enough without your help Pidge as you tell me frequently thank you very much! Message me then we're at the pit stop” he says before turning his comms and screen off completely. 

“Pidge?” Hunk calls “I told you so” he says with his voice slightly wavering. “ I know!.. I know I'll fix this..” she answers frustratedly. “ it takes time to build your friendship back up and doing something like that isn't going to help” Shiro's disappointed voice carries over the comms. “ this is the kind of shit that will keep him closed off” snaps Keith looking directly at the Green Paladin screen. “think about someone's feelings first, how would you like it if he screamed in your face when you just a tick away from working out your coding problems?” he barks, standing from his controls the Black Lion goes to auto pilot. “I'm gonna go check on him” Shiro holds on to his arm as he goes to storm out the cockpit “ we're only a varga away from our stop, give him time to cool off first. We should all cool off” he reasons with them. “fine” Keith mutters as he takes his place at the controls once more. The last hours of travelling went by painfully slow and quiet,at the last fifteen minutes of the day's travel Keith notified Lance of the stop.

Upon landing on the planet and exiting the Lions they began to set up the same way again. “righto everyone! We need today's food and water and a fire going it just quite cold here at night here” Coran explains. Looking over their current location the Paladins notice this planet is more desert looking, the sand was a shocking electric blue with purple and pink plant life, looking to the sky it was like the sky and sand switched colours from earth as it was the same golden sandy colour of the desert near Galaxy Garrison with light orange clouds. “right then Pidge, Hunk and Lance why don't you go for the fire wood this time” the former Black Paladin states, an attempt to get the three to talk and work together. “actually Shiro I have something to do, Coran can I get a hand?” Lance says quickly as he makes his way to the Altean man. “ I don't mind helping” the orange haired man says happily then drops his voice slightly “ don't you want to help get fire wood first?” he questions. “nah team Punk have it covered they don't need my help” Lance answers walking back to his lion “ I want to double check I got the right stuff from that list you gave me a while ago” he voice grows quiet as he get further away. “well I'll be back soon then” Coran says while following after the Red Paladin. 

Keith walked towards the Yellow Lion, his face still set in a scowl. “I'll get the food supplies out. Romelle you wanna come help me?” he asks with his scowl soften to her. Romelle quickly follows him her blonde hair bobbing as she goes past the other paladins. Allura turns to Shiro “ why don't Pidge and I get the fire wood and you and Hunk get one of the radio out of the Green Lion and set up?” the Princess suggests as she walks to the small girl. “sounds like a plan” Shiro replies “what about you Krolia?” turning to see the Galran woman standing next to Hunk with the wolf sitting at her feet. “I don't mind helping with carrying stuff, lead the way Hunk” she says with a sharp nod.  
With everyone given a task they went to work, it didn't take long for each job to be completed and soon the fire was started and another makeshift base came to life. 

By the fire sat everyone but Coran and Lance. “I wonder what they are up to?” Allura remarks while drawing circles in the sand around the mice. “ looks like we might find out now” Hunk says looking at the Red Lion as it lowers it's head and opens it's mouth. The Altean man walked towards the group reading a tablet with a smile. “hello everyone!” he says as he sits down on a purple log. “so what were you and Lance up too in there?” Pidge cautiously asks “oh nothing much, turns out he listens to my lessons I would give back in the castle, I thought he zoned out but he made notes on his tablet and kept stuff I sent and he got us some medical herbs and luckily for us we can use some to grow and keep a good supply till we get the new castle up and running!” he excitedly reveals. “ I didn't even think about what would happen if our medical supplies ran out, he was one step a head of me again” he chuckles. Smiling Allura looks at the Red Lion. “ good thing he did we only had a few boxes and if any got damaged while travelling it was be hard to treat any injuries or help those we come across” the team lapse into silence again, when the Red Lion opens it's mouth again revealing the Red Paladin walking towards them, he plops down next to Shiro and Keith carrying a small box filled with some of the plants Keith seen him picking, a mortar and pestle, a few beakers, tubs, a chopping board, small knife, spoons and a water pouch. Placing his tablet down he starts taking stuff out to set up his little work space. He has a quick glance to the group and nods and gets to work without a word. 

The group watch him at the corner of their eyes in silence. After a while Coran finally speaks up “ oh Lance before you add that I wrote the wrong number it's three not five sorry, I'll fix that error” he says as he reaches for the tablet on the ground, tapping it to life and begins to look over it. “thanks Coran” the brunette answers while measuring. Then adding everything into the mortar and crushing the ingredients into a paste. Once deemed enough he pulls a glove off and applies a tiny amount of the dark green paste to his hand and waits. “uh Lance what are you making?” Hunk asks, his awkwardness over powered by his curiosity. “hm?” Lance replies as he starts to rub the paste in till it's not visible. “what you making??” the Yellow Paladin asks again more clearly. “oh a painkiller” he remarks while scooping up some of the paste and adding it to the tub. “why?” the Green Paladin asks trying to ease her way into a conversation. “wanted to” was her answer, once the tub was filled he levelled it and placed the lid on it then cleaning out the mortar and started packing away his tools again. Then after writing on the label places it in the box and stands. “done!” he cheers “thanks for the help Coran” he says while taking the tablet from the Altean man “ you were right about the open air I might of fell asleep with these herbs' scent” Lance says as he goes towards his lion. “Lance” Shiro calls in a firm tone. “I'm coming back I put want to put these back”he shouts back. 

Once he returns Shiro gets him the look a father would give his child as a warning, Lance shakes his head while rolling his eyes. Hunk trying to start another conversation looks at Lance with a sheepish smile. “ remember at the garrison you basically became the medic since you carried a small first aid kit and stomach medicine?” looking up the corner of Lance's mouth twitches upwards. “ yeah you kept getting sick in the simulator, how else where we gonna pass?” he jokes “ the last one we did was the worse you gave me the pill but I forgot to take it and bleeeeuhhhhh everywhere” Hunk laughs “ then Pidge was too short to reach the communicators and had to get up and fell” Lance says joining the laughter “hey! I can't help being short but I will admit I messed up as well as you two did just as bad as me! Lance didn't listen to the crews recommendation about the landing” Pidge interjects. “oh yeah who could forget the tailor” Hunk comments raising an eyebrow. “hey I stand by my statement I thread the needle!” Lance hisses playfully. 

the trio breaking into a fit of laughter “ we came along way from then huh?” Lance states, Pidge and Hunk nod, “ no matter how much we pissed each other off we still made up and dusted ourselves off and tried again” the brunette says with a sigh, looking around the group, Shiro nods to encourage him. “ all of us have came so far from day one” he meets Pidge's gaze “ I'm not mad any more but just respect my privacy I don't usually sing in front of people unless it was with family back home okay ” holding his arms open to the small paladin. “I'm sorry Lance, I didn't think it would get to you, you seem like you wouldn't mind singing in front of us” Pidge says as she sprints into his arms “ I probably wouldn't if I get a heads up next time” he says patting her hair then holding out his arm to invite Hunk to the hug. “come on buddy I ain't mad at you would you feel better if it became a group hug-” he's already being crushed by Hunk. 

 

* * * *

 

The red sun sets on the planet as the team finish their meal and the chill starts to creep in, Pidge retreats to the Green Lion complaining about the cold, Hunk leaves for Yellow yawning loudly taking the mice with him. Allura and Coran decide to turn in for the night, Krolia and Romelle wave as they go to the Black Lion for the night. “isn't it cramped in there?” Lance asks Keith and Shiro. “ yeah but it's not that bad Romelle's a bit shy and only wants to stay with us or Allura” Keith explains, “ then Kev likes to sleep curled up to someone” he says while petting the wolf. “ you know if you need space Red wont mind, it means the ladies get a little space and privacy” Lance offers, smiling Shiro nods “ I'll crash there tonight then what about you Keith?” “sure if you don't mind Kev being there I promise he wont eat the cow” Keith says while holding one hand up and the other over his heart. “paladin's honour” he says strongly. “okay” Lance snorts. “ oh yeah! Shiro, this is for you” he holds out the tub from before. The white haired man blinks down at the offering. “ that's the painkiller you made earlier” Lance nods as he drops it into Shiro's hands “yup and it's for your arm” he explains as he starts to walk to Red. “it's a thank you gift just use it when that pain starts there” he points out on his own arm where the flesh and robotic part joins on Shiro's arm. “thanks Lance” Shiro says as he follows with Keith beside him and Kev racing around near by.

Once they get in the lion Lance splits off to check on Kaltenecker, leaving the brothers to go to the pilot compartment themselves. “hey Shiro?” Keith looks at the older man concern etching on his face. “ do you think Lance is gonna be okay? He was kinda left by himself for a long time and the others seems to snap back into the way it was before, he's been here all this time and we haven't and they give us time to get back into the mindset but Lance was just left and picked up when they wanted help..maybe I'm just being nasty about it but I have been the loner most of my life” the younger mutters. “it doesn't seem fair to him but then again we all make mistakes, so it will take time for us to get back to being a real team again, we'll find our own normal. Lance has got a lot off his chest lately and a lot to figure out, like you had too so give it time” the white haired man says with ease as he finds a spot to sit. “but what do we do to help him? what can we even do?” asks the raven haired man as he finds his spot to sit. “ just being there for him is enough Keith, maybe make him laugh when it gets hard. When you were had a lot to go through what helped you? Maybe using what you learned will help now” Shiro answers. 

While we waited for the Red Paladin Keith opened up more about his Marmora missions and told Shiro about the time he was willing to make his sacrifice earning a light hit to the head and the same kind of speech Shiro had given Lance they share a hug, and spoke about why Lance disappeared earlier and how Keith and him had spoke about what Keith almost did and how him leaving the team effected them. “ he actually missed me and I missed him, apart from you and now my mother and Kev I didn't have someone who would miss me or I would miss but I missed that idiot” Keith rambles with eyebrows knitting together. “I don't get it I didn't think he would make that kind of impact I thought it would be just fight together and sometimes each other and maybe get to a point he wouldn't glare at me but he said we're family now. Family, I never thought I'd have family apart from you when you took me from that “home” I didn't think I would belong anywhere and or to a family and now we have a big family.” a small smile forms on his lips. “yeah we have a big family now” Shiro says fondly as he ruffles his brother's hair. 

Lance returns he's humming “ hey Handsome how about I sing that song again from earlier ? Since no one will hear it-” he stops staring at the three new members of his pilot compartment. “uh hi there” “you forgot we were here” Shiro states a shy smile forming. “you call Red handsome?” Keith asks, looking away the Red Paladin plops down “yeah I forgot sorry... and yes? I called Blue Beautiful so if I was giving her a nickname I thought Red needed one, right boy?” he stammers out, hearing Red purr in his mind helps calm him down. “see? Helps me bond with my lion to talk to him nicely, I don't like the idea of just being business like, gotta build trust so I have to have a strong relationship with them” he states. “lets get some sleep yeah it's been a long day” he says with a yawn, then lies down with his back to them and closes his eyes, pretending to sleep to hide his embarrassment. “okay then?” Keith says staring at the back of Lance's head. “ you know you don't have to feel embarrassed, your bond with your lion is strong through your way of bonding, Pidge calls Green, girl and talks about science” Shiro informs the Red Paladin. Lance peeks over his shoulder to see if Shiro was going to laugh, but the white haired man looking at him no judgement or teasing, sitting back up the brunette's anxiousness subsided. “I know, I don't normally get embarrassed so easy but lately I guess I'm not myself, I'll work on it soon you guys will be telling me I'm getting to big for my boots again” he attempts to wave off any concern with a grin. The three spend a few hours with idle conversation, falling asleep with ghost of a smile of their faces.

 

* * * * 

 

The sun begins to creep across the horizon the Black Paladin and former Leader of Voltron wake to find that the Red Paladin had disappeared again and so was their furry friend. “maybe he took Kev on a walk” a sleepy Shiro suggest through a yawn. “maybe, but usually if someone's up Kev wakes us all” Keith replies “though he's taking a liking to Lance and does stuff differently, either way they better be near by. I'm gonna get some exercise in before everyone's up” he goes on as he stretches with a satisfying crack of his back. “wanna go for a run round the base a few times?” he offers. “yeah it's been ages” Shiro says with a smirk “gotta see if I can still beat you, or will this be the day you finally defeat your big brother” he says as he sets the challenge. “bring it on old man” Keith calls with a shit eating grin, walking out of the lion. “oh now your gonna pay kid” the elder threatens while speeding up.Once outside they warm up and start their run that quickly becomes a sprinting race, after eight laps Keith stands victorious, while Shiro drops to the ground gasping for breath. “h- how t-t-the hell are y-y-you still s-standing” Shiro gasps out “ y-years of t-training and a e-energetic pet wolf” Keith wheezes out. “ he would run off a lot and I'd have to go get him before he ended up in trouble” he adds as he sits down to stretch again. “sounds like my old job when I had to stop you getting into trouble” Shiro teases. “yeah but I've grown up you won't need to keep me in check...most of the time” Keith answers with a playful tone. “oh so you plan on getting into trouble, why do you do this you to me Keith why must I suffer” Shiro starts with a dramatic voice while lying on his back. “your gonna the end of me child. You're killing your brother and before I get my mug how could you!?” he adds with the horrible acting of death chokes. “when we get back to Earth I'm signing you up for acting lessons” Keith remarks with a tired groan “what's so important about a mug?” he asks as he pokes his “dead” brother with a stick. “Oi stop it and I'm getting a mug I've requested it as a joke from Lance, I'm not really gonna get it” the other answers with swatting the stick away from his cheek. “okay then, maybe if you're lucky I'll find it for you” Keith says while looking around the makeshift base. 

Kev the wolf comes running at him with the intention of pouncing, getting ready to bare the weight of the oversized pup he drops the stick. “hey buddy where have you been? Not causing trouble I hope” Keith questions while scratching his fluffy friend behind the ears. “Lance too slow to keep up?” he asks with a chuckle. Kev then gets off him and tugs on the arm protectors of his armour letting out a quiet bark. “he wants us to follow him” the Black Paladin concludes as he get to his feet “you coming Shiro?” “yeah lead the way Kev” Shiro instructs while following with bouncing wolf. A few minutes later Kev has lead them to a hill not far from the base and starts climbing, Keith follows suit looking back at Shiro who's not as quick “I'll catch up go on” Shiro says with a nod.

Keith goes back to his pursuit quickly climbs the hill and finds Kev sitting on Lance's back. “oh your back again Kev” he says while looking through the scope of his sniper rifle his back to the Black Paladin. “hey Keith,Shiro still climbing the hill?” he asks casually. objects fly up from the ground and Lance shots them all with great ease. “how did you know I was here?” Keith asks in awe “Shiro's just behind me” he answers while watching Lance's shots hit there targets. “I could hear you guys, tch slightly off there” Lance says while hitting a button on his wrist. “well Kev my dude, I need to to get off my back so I can sort this out” Lance announcing as he reaches up to pat the wolf's back , once sitting up he starts taking apart his gun and opens the folded bag at his side. “what can I do for you guys?” he asks “well you weren't there when we woke up and we told you to tell us when your going leaving in case anything happens” Keith begins “ what are you doing?” he asks kneeling down. “practising my aim, I didn't think I needed to tell you I would be training I'm not that far I'm still in shouting distance” he replies while cleaning out the rifle. “oh hey Shiro” he calls “morning Lance, what are you up too?” the white haired man asks while making his way to them. “training” Lance answers looking down the barrel. “you need to stop going off on your own kiddo” Shiro remarks in a strict voice, setting himself down. The brunette lowers the gun from his eye with a slight frown. “I forgot I need to let people know my location since we lost the castle. I'm used to wandering around and working out on my own. I'll try to remember next time” he responds with a sincere tone, returning his attention to his gun and setting it up again. Both Keith and Shiro sigh accepting Lance's reasoning. They sit watching Lance set up his training again till they could hear other members of the team emerging from the lions.“lets call it day there Lance, we'll have to get moving soon” came Shiro's voice. Lance nodded gathering up his stuff, with help from Keith they quickly go after Shiro and Kev.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's song [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sLyBbU8zLc) I know it's not the original artist but I thought this cover suited Lance as well


	4. What's one more Heartbreak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura comes clean about her feeling for Lotor and tells Lance that she knows about his feeling for her.  
> Keith's not good with emotions.

It had been over five hours since they set out again on route to Olkarion and the usual games and chatting had died out. Lance grew bored and got tired of the quiet. “hey Pidge?” he calls piercing the silence “yeah Lance?” she answers “ if I were to start a song right now would you join in?” he proposes with a evil grin. “well it depends if I would know it Lancey Lance” the Green Paladin counters with the same evil grin. “well if I may I believe it begins a little like this....” he clears his throat, “I~ know a song that will get on your nervesss~ get on your nervessss~ get on your nervessss~” he says in an singsong voice. “I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goesssss~” Pidge joins. Soon the rest followed suit, till Shiro begged them to stop after a solid hour of it. 

They had made it to their next stop that was only a day's travel to Olkarion after twelve hours. Once their base was set up again and stretched their legs they gathered around the fire had their rations, breaking off into groups of chatter. Allura moves to sit next to Lance who's enjoying the company of the mice. “hey Allura, something up?” he asks letting one of the mice swing from his index finger. “hello Lance, nothing is up but I thought it would be nice to sit with you, if you don't mind me joining you?” the Princess asks slightly worried. “nah pull up a spot, Platt was just about to show me his acrobatics I hear it's amazing” the Red Paladin declares while patting a spot next to him. “ the floor is yours little guy, wow us!” he jeers watching the mice put on their little show, whooping when they stick the landing. Allura joins in on the cheering and slowly starts to draw Lance into a conversation. 

“Lance can we talk?” she begins looking at the paladin as his expression turns from joy to worry. “what's wrong Allura? Is it about...Lotor?” he asks cautiously trying to keep bitterness out his voice. “yes it is about him... I still can't believe I fell for his tricks but you helped me continue fighting when I wanted to hide away from everyone and comforted me and I'm truly grateful to have someone like you in my life Lance” the Princess spouts with an air of sadness and serenity. “you have done so much for us and we have a lot to make up for as we haven't repaid the kindness you have shown us... but” she trails off, Lance takes hold of her hands and give them a light squeeze. “deep breaths Princess, just take your time you can tell me anything” Lance says with a soft smile his voice calm and patient. 

“I... loved him and I hate myself for it and even now I still feel something for him and it hurts...” she sniffles “but I promised myself that I wouldn't let my judge be clouded again I can't fall like that again and that's why I want to talk to you” she says putting on a brave face “ the mice told me about what you said a while ago, how much you actually-... well I mean that you have a crush on me Lance and I thought it was just part of you flirting with anyone, I want to apologies for not taking this seriously.. and I owe you this much Lance” she speaks with determination, as she sees Lance show a mix of emotions but remains silent. “I do love you Lance but as a team mate, as a friend and as family, I had no siblings but with you and the Paladins I can see what it's like to have them. I know this will be hard but Lance you are so strong and kind you will find someone who is worthy of such love and they will cherish you so much” she finishes, squeezing his hands as he did for her. 

The shock wore off after a tick and raw emotion leaked on to the Red Paladin's face, however he remained still and quiet. He slowly removed his hands from Allura's and plastered on his usual smile. “thank you for being honest with me Princess and for taking to time to tell me. I understand but I'm wanna be on my own for a bit, you know space dust it loves going into my eyes, see you later and it's all cool” he rambles while getting up from the ground. Allura tried to comfort him with a hug but he brushes her off with a wave. Moving at high speed to his lion, where he could let his emotions out without the others seeing or hearing.

 

The Altean princess stays standing in the spot the Red Paladin had brushed her off at, a hand covering her mouth , she shakes trying to control her emotions. A hand is placed on her back as Coran comes into her view “Princess? What's the matter? Why are you so upset Allura?” he asks in a gentle voice placing another hand is on her shoulder, Shiro looking concerned at her side. “I was talking to Lance and I wanted to let him down gently because I found out some time ago that his flirting and attention wasn't just a joke...Coran he seriously felt something for me. Lance deserves to find someone that will cherish him. I owe him that- I owe him that much he deserves so much more than someone who will never love him like that” she blurts out sobbing. “I've hurt him, he looked so heartbroken but he didn't yell or get angry he just left to be on his own again with a smile but I could see it he's hurt” she continued. “ he was coming out his shell and I shoved him back in! I've failed to help again” she sobs bitterness etched into her voice. Coran pulls her close into a hug, cradling her as a parent would their child. “shhh it's going to be okay, he will be okay after he lets it out, it will hurt him but better you tell him now than let him fall harder later, he will still be here don't fret” Coran speaks in a hush tone. 

The white haired man pats her shoulder a few times, whispering reassuring words before going to the Red Lion. The barrier was up again, looking up to the lion he gives it a hard look “Red let me in” he asks but the lion refuses to lift the barrier. “Red he needs me, I wont hurt him” he barks but the stoic lion remains unmoving. Shiro spins on his heels scanning for the Black Paladin once spotted he marches towards him with tight frown. “Keith” he shouts “Keith! I need your help!” he bellows. Keith jumps up in alarm at the speed the leader of Voltron is approaching him at.”S-Shiro what's wrong?” he basically squeaks, Shiro stops in front of him “ the Red Lion wouldn't let me in again can you try” he says trying to rein his voice in. “okay” Keith replies already walking towards his former lion, Shiro following closely behind. “hey there Kitty, what's up with the barrier? Is Lance in there again? Can we get in to make sure he's okay?” he reasons with the lion, but Red still refuses to let the barrier down. “what happened?” he turns to Shiro, eyebrows furrowed “he was laughing and sitting with Allura like ten doboshes ago” he notes, looking to the Princess currently being held by Coran. “she told Lance that she knew about his crush and told him that she didn't see him that way” Shiro answers looking at the lion, his eyes filled with an understanding sorrow.“maybe we should give him space then he can come get us when he's ready?” offered Keith. “he won't come get us though he'll think he's bothering us” Shiro grunts while giving the barrier a kick. He takes a deep breath and slowly starts to calm. “I just want him to know we're here and he can reach out to us” he sighs leaning against the barrier. “I know but maybe what he needs is something different, if you or Hunk went up it would be all crying and snotty hugs and yes you would be crying too don't try to lie, give it time maybe just taking his mind off it for a bit would do him the world of good” the raven haired man states while leaning on the barrier. “who knows maybe a dumb joke can brighten him up or a challenge, like the one we're going have with his new Bayard” he says with a small smile. The barrier holding him up opens enough for him to fall through and closes immediately after. Keith lets out a yelp at he falls, “Red!? Shiro I can't get out, what do I do?” he panics but Shiro only smiles. “Red trusts you to help, go you'll be great” he says with a thumbs up. Keith gives him a look of disbelief and annoyance. “sure send me cause I'm good with emotions!” he mutters as he walks into the Lion. 

* * * *

Keith enters the pilot compartment, thinking it's the most obvious place Lance would go but is met with an empty seat, he then turns and walks to where the cow is being kept and finds Kaltenecker alone. “okay where the hell are you Lance?” he asks turning around to search. After what feels like ages he finds the Red Paladin in a small crevice of the main body of the Red Lion, “hey man” Keith calls to him as he approaches the curled up paladin. “I'm not in the mood Keith” Lance croaks from his hiding place. “I know I just came to check on you-” “don't... please I don't want a speech” Lance snaps without any anger. “good cause I don't have one, in case you never noticed I suck at that shit, but I can steal Pidge's cards and offer you a chance to kick my ass would you like that?” the black haired man offers as he slides down the wall. The brunette man mutters a reply but it was barely audible. “sorry didn't catch that?” Keith says as he reaches out for Lance's arm “I said you'd just go easy on me since I'm in a state” Lance retorts, his blue eyes dulled as he lifts his head from his knees. 

“please” Keith scoffs “I show no mercy to those I challenge especially if I know their gonna give me a run for my money” remarks as he gets up pulling Lance out his hidey hole. “come one get your ass up and to somewhere comfy, I have cards to steal and a Pidge to avoid” he calls over his shoulder while dragging the Red Paladin along. “...fine” Lance sighs in defeat willingly being lead to the pilot's cabin, Keith leaves him in his seat to go get the cards.

"Red?" came the Red Paladins voice which sounded so small, Red purrs in his mind sending him a wave of affection "I'm glad Allura sat me down and spoke to me honestly...but it still hurts, it's the story of my life huh? rejected again." he huffs out a breath wiping his eyes. "guess it's better to know now...what's one more heartbreak?" running his hand through his hair the brunette slumps forwards placing his forehead againt the control panel sniffling. "Red, you think I'm ever gonna find someone that will love me back?" The Lion responds with a growl, Lance lets out a long and loud groan "you're starting to sound like Marco and Shiro" he complains wiping his eyes again as Red makes another remark, he starts hitting his head off the control panel. 

The Black Paladin returns he's greeted to the site of Lance smacking his head off the controls repeatedly, he walks to the controls and blocks Lance's head from another connected hit. “whoa there, no concussions please” he says with a worried tone, then holds out the card packet. “name the game Sharpshooter” he announces in an attempt to be cheerful “okay, I pick Gin Rummy, prepare to get your ass handed to you Samurai” Lance returns with a smirk.  
* * * *

Keith peeks over his cards,watching Lance furrow his eyebrows in concentration, trying to repress the urge to grin he glances down to his deck. “okay I'll keep this and throw this one” Lance decides while placing down a card. “ah why thank you, just the card I-” he's cut off by a beeping sound coming from the controls. Looking to the Red Paladin he sets his cards down. “I'll get it, don't try looking at my cards” he warns while getting up and hitting the button to answer the call. Shiro's face flickers on to the screen, the white haired man has a small frown, eyes laced with worry. “uh hey Shiro what's up?” Keith says in a cheery tone. Shiro eyes the background to see the other paladin then makes eye contact with Keith. “everything okay? You've been in there for a while now is Lance okay?” he questions. As Keith opens his mouth to speak , a flash of brown hair bobs into his peripheral vision. 

Shiro watches as brown hair rises into view, slowly the Red Paladin's features come into view stopping just at his nose. “hey Shiro!” he shouts in delight. “I'm fine, nothing to worry about really” he states waving at the screen. “just kicking Keith's ass- ouch!” Keith lightly smacked the back of his head with a grin. “I believe it's me kicking your ass” as he picks up his cards and the card Lance placed down a minute before. “anddd I win” he announces while putting his cards down face up, discarding his final card. “wha- wait a tick!” Lance scrambles up checking the cards. “final scores Mullet” he shouts as he taps his tablet to life, working out the final scores. Keith turns to the screen with a smirk. “we had a few games the final score is important” he explains to the confused man at the other end. “oh cool” Shiro utters with a surprised tone, dropping his shoulders in relief while watching Lance's face light up. “and the winner is..drum roll please” he begins, drumming his hands on his knees. “me! But two points!” he beams “congratulations” Keith retorts no bite to his words. “thank you! Told you I was good” “and humble I see” the Black Paladin teases then looks to the screen. “see what I've put up with?” turning to make another remark towards the Red Paladin he's suddenly being crushed. “seriously thanks Keith I had fun, your awesome” Lance murmurs into his chest then jumps forward to the screen “I got your brother, now I'm coming for you Shiro, think you can beat me?” he teases with an eyebrow raised, Shiro accepts the new challenge “bring it on kiddo” then looks to Keith, places a hand on his heart “don't worry I'll avenge you Keith” drawing his eyebrows together Keith looks at Shiro with false annoyance. The Red Paladin lets out a laugh, holding his stomach. “ I thought you were two ticks away from talking Shakespearian Shiro” he wheezes. “he's lost his mind” Keith says with a look of surprise, “nah can't lose what you never had” Lance offhandedly comments. “okay guys it's getting late we're leaving in...five Vargas get some sleep” Shiro says putting command into his voice. “okay okay I'll try” retorts the Red Paladin while plopping down in his spot. “night Keith, Night Shiro” he calls snuggling into a blanket. “night boys” Shiro calls. Keith sits back in his spot, taking a blanket. “night” he says while settling in, the screen goes blank then fades away leaving the the room in silence.

Two Vargas passed by in the pitch back control room of the Red Lion,feeling a pressure on his lap the Black Paladin stirs from his slumber eyes blurry he carefully moves his back up against the wall more to get comfortable knowing Kev would have showed up at some point, placing a hand on the soft fur and drifts off to sleep again.


	5. The Olkarion Pit Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team finally made it to Olkarion,  
> Shiro finds out more about Keith's feelings.  
> Hunk's snoring is terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at Chapter titles DX

The soft beeps from the alarm clock Hunk and Pidge installed the day before goes off, rousing the dark haired Paladin from his sleep. With a loud yawn Keith opens his eyes reaching for the button arm length away, hitting the button with more strength than needed. “okay Kev buddy time to get up my lap's numb from your dead weight” he grunts running his hand down the fur till he feels a smooth surface. “wha-” he looks down to find his hand running along the side of the Red Paladin's sleeping face. “uhh...” cheeks turning slightly pink he gently taps Lance's shoulder “Lance it's time to get up” he calls but Lance burrows closer “five more minutes...mamá...I'll help in five minutes..”he slurs half asleep. “come on Lance my leg's numb” Keith trys but the brunette remains asleep. 

 

He sighs in defeat after trying to wake the other boy with his head on his lap for the tenth time, he reaches out and pats his head, looking down to the sleeping figure his mind starts wandering, _ **his eyelashes are quite long, before I would of joked about this being the only time he could be quiet, he actually looks at peace right now**_. He thinks to himself as he unconsciouly started to run his fingers through Lance's hair, looking at the ceiling he can hear footsteps coming closer. The door slides open revealing Shiro and Hunk, before they could speak Keith looks at them with pleading eyes “my leg is numb and he won't wake up” “I got this” Hunk confidently speaks as he walks forward and shakes Lance. “Lance wakey wakey eggs and bakey” he calls loudly. “..few more minutes..” answered the sleeping man. Shiro kneels down ready to try and wake him when Hunk speaks in a raised voice completely different from his own. “if you don't get up I'm sending up Mateo and Bella!” Lance's eyes snap open “don't do that I wanna live!” he screams sitting up, his looks around to find he isn't at home yet again. “oh Hunk you bastard” he hisses with venom. “pay back will not be fun for you” he says with a glare. “sorry dude but you were killing Keith's leg” Hunk replies from hiding behind Shiro. The brunette's head snaps round to Keith who is stretching his legs. “ I am so sorry” he blurts out “you should of just kicked me off” Keith blinks at him with a confused look “it's fine you just weren't waking up”he remarks. “well..lets get going then I'm starving” Lance announces with a clap, quickly getting up and heading out of the lion. The three follow him out ready to start the day.

 

* * * *

 

The air around the team was akward as Allura could barely look at Lance without a sorrowful look and Lance was quiet again only answering direct questions. Soon they had eaten and broke the base down, loading up the lions again ready to take off to the last stop of this trip Olkarion to met up with the rebels and Matt before finally going to Earth. Hunk starts rambling out about random Earth stuff to the Alteans trying to explains how they weren't as advance as the tech the Paladins have came across on their travels. “ we do seem far behind but there's no place like home, on Earth i gotta say it's the best for food but I may be bias as I grew up with it and my mum's an amazing cook” he states “yeah I agree with Hunk, our food is the best for me, we have so many diffrent cultures and each place has their own take on dishes” Pidge adds to Hunk's statment. “sounds interesting Paladins, but how do you travel across the universe if you aren't that advance?” Coran asks with his eyes full of wonder. “well we have some ships but we only made it to a moon of Pluto Kerberos, it took months to get there and that's where the Galra found us” Shiro answers clutching his robotic arm. “so it's fair to say we are the first humans to go across galaxies” he says with a small smile. “amazing! Allura we're probably the first Alteans to go to Earth, I can't wait to see it and splash in puddles and see this rain Lance spoke about” Coran chirps happily.

 

“oh you say that now but wait till you in a strom Coran, you probably won't like it” Lance speaks up with an amused smirk. “ my grandma is scared of thunder and lightening and turns everything off and unplugs everything, she would get so mad when I ran outside to play in it” he laughs “the time it hit the tree near me I swear it her hair went up like the bride of Frankinstein's, when she got me in I had to hide, she was gonna kill me” hitting his left hand with an invisible object “ mum wielding the chancla is worse though, but like mother like daughter both are scary” he says with a fond sigh. 

“wait what the hell is a chancla and why were they using it on you!?” Pidge shierks eyes filled with horror. “whoa calm down, it's just a slipper it doesn't happen alot more of a threat like when Coran threatens us with cleaning” he quickly says. “oh yeah my mum would use the tactic of “the man” if i didn't behave” Hunk interjects “if you don't stop running around and screaming the man's gonna throw you out, or take you away” he continued “it was rubbish but when she said it there would be a big guy near by and I'd panic and behave” he laughs. The chattering contiuned for awhile sharing random things that happens back on Earth as they drew closer to Olkarion.

 

* * * *

 

“Paladins of Voltron this is Ryner of Olkarion, it is good to see you all again we'll be out to greet you right away” the Olkari woman said with a welcoming tone. Once landed and meeting up with members of the coalition, the Princess and Paladins explained what had happened with Lotor, the Castle and the discovery of a Planet with Altean people. When the meeting concluded plans were set into motion, the rebels and members of the coalition will take charge with the war and the Olkarians would get the right material to build the new castle ship and began loading it into the lions and agreed to send more when needed. They stocked up in supplies and took the opportunity to relax in comfort for the night. 

Pidge and Hunk had ran off with Matt not long after the meeting, they had invited Lance to join them, trying their best to learn from past mistakes. Lance was touched but declined choosing to go for a long hot bath with the agreement he would hang out later. Allura and Coran had decided to show Romelle and Krolia around and thinking of their next move for Romelle. Keith and Shiro had gotten cleaned up and where playing fetch with the wolf and talking. "so the whole two years you spent with your mother you were shown visions of stuff that happened and could happen?" Shiro asks while throwing the disc given to them by Ryner. "yeah it was weird, I got to see why she left, a lot easier to understand when you physically see why" Keith replies. "she seen my memories too, it was painful for both of us, the one she found out my Dad died, she was so hurt and felt so guilty about me being alone" he says with a sigh taking the disc from Kev and tossing it far away. Shiro puts his arm around him and gives him a side hug. "sorry you had to relive that Keith" Keith looks up to the sky." it's fine it wasn't all bad some was embarrassing though" he laughs "remember the time you had to come get me for fighting a kid that said boys liking boys was wrong? yeah she got to see that beauty" he says scratching his head "and I still stand by what I said you like boys, you like boys nothing wrong with that just punching people doesn't solve the problem and when you figured it out you'd talk when you were ready" Shiro remarks while recalling the memory. Keith looks from the sky to make eye contact with his brother. "well I've figured myself out now I'm Keith Kogane, my Dad was Kevin Kogane a fire fighter, my Mum's Krolia a member of the blade of marmora. I'm half Galra, I'm gay, I have a big brother who really changed my life named Takashi Shirogane and I adopted a cosmic wolf I named after my dad. I found more family in space fighting together to set people all around the universe free. I liked piloting and martial arts."Keith declares with pride. 

 

the white haired man ruffles his hair fondly."that's great Keith, you finally had questions answered and I'm proud of the man you've become" Shiro says voice filled with pride and affection. "as you recall it's my job as your brother I must warn you, when you get a boyfriend I will be his worse enemy and he dares hurts you good luck finding his remains" he smiles sweetly, Keith looks horrifed at him. "please don't kill anyone Shiro, or threaten too I haven't even got a boyfriend" he spouts with his cheeks going pink. "aww you're embarrassed" Shiro says grinning "is there a suitor I need to know about?" he asks Keith punches his arm "oh shut up!" he shouts as Shiro cackles. "aw come on Keith, you know you suck at lying" he calls as he pokes Keith's cheek. "that's it! I'm gonna kick you ass brother dear!" the Black Paladin bellows as he rugby tackle the Leader of Voltron. Shiro lets out a loud deep scream while fighting off Keith, after a long scuffle the raven haired man holds his brother in a headlock on the ground trying to wriggle out from the grip Shiro's legs have on his waist.

 

"what the hell are you guys doing?" a voice calls with half amusement. they slowly look up to find the Red Paladin standing in front of them with his arms crossed and one eyebrow arched. "errr...training?" Keith offers still keeping a firm grip on Shiro's neck. "training?" Lance repeats "since when did you train in the art of biting? taking lessons from Pidge or did you teach her?" he says with a grin growing larger. "Lance back me up Keith's being mean!" Shiro croaks out with a teasing smile. "I think I'm good Shiro he will kill me" Lance argues "betrayed my own space son" Shiro pouts. "oh god Shiro no don't start that again" Lance pleads. "space son?" Keith Questions, Lance shakes his head groaning as Shiro's smile widen. " yeah I haven't told you I am now Space Dad and you are my space kids isn't that right Lance?" he teases. "Keith, my man please end my suffering" Lance begs "nope can't do that currently killing Shiro" Keith retorts with a soft gaze. 

 

"Lance don't you dare walk away" Shiro shouts as the Red Paladin took a step backwards. "and what am I gonna be able to do?" the brunette questions. "throw this disc at him?" he asks picking it up with a scowl Shiro starts to half crawl towards Lance pulling Keith along with him. "oh crap" Keith and Lance say in unison, making a grab for Lance's ankle Shiro gets out of the head lock. "gotcha!" he shouts, Lance scrambles back shrieking as Keith holds on to his brother's middle trying to slow him down. "run for it!" he orders. "not on my watch!" Shiro roars playfully. "get back here Lance!" he grabs on to the other ankle causing the Red Paladin to fall, getting to his feet with Keith hanging on to his middle and lifting Lance by the ankles off the ground he lets out a victory whoop." I still got it!" he cheers, Keith lets go once setting his feet down on the ground. "okay you win" he says holding up his arm in defeat. Lance taps Shiro's knee"can you put me down now?" "oh sorry "Shiro apologies while setting the brunette down carefully. Once Lance stood up he places a hand on the boy's shoulder."how you holding up?" he asks "I'm fine" Lance answers looking away. "if you need anyone to talk to we're here" Shiro offers "I know but it's dumb and I'll get over it's not the first won't be the last" the boy says with practise ease."now if you're done wailing on each other everyone's going crazy over the fact we have real food so move your asses, or I'm eating your dessarts" he calls over his shoulder. both of them blink then start running after the Red Paladin. "don't your fuckin' dare McClain!" they bark.

 

 

* * * *

 

There wasn't many rooms available so the team offered to share some of them, Allura agreed to share with Romelle, the Holt siblings wanted to share a room, Keith and Shiro agree to share a room and Hunk offers to share with Lance, leaving Krolia and Coran with rooms to themselves. Coran bids them good night and goes off to his room, the two Altean women wander off talking, as the Holts go to their room rapidly talking about Matt's time in the front lines. "well boys it's been a long time since I had a real long bath and a real bed I'm off" Krolia announces ruffling her son's hair. "no fighting" she remarks walking down the hall. Keith whirls his head round to Lance. "you had to tell her" he grunts, the brunette responds with a smile and a wink."I just wanted to see if you and Shiro would get into trouble and I was right she gave you the mum look" he laughs before anything arguments could start the Yellow Paladin lets out a loud fatigued yawn"I'm gonna hit the hay, night guys you coming Lance?" Hunk asks wiping sleep from his eyes, with a nod the Red Paladin turns towards their room folding his arms behind his head "yeah lets go, night guys" he calls following the tired boy. "night" the remaining two called after in unison.

 

Now Lance loved Hunk, he was his best friend and a really sweet guy but he really hates his snoring, he hated it back on Earth and he hates it now. Back at the Garrison Lance block out the loud snores by using headphones with some music playing, slowly falling asleep to the calming songs that his mother or siblings would sing when he was younger but sadly he left them in his room back on Earth. It had been over three hours since Hunk fell asleep, three and half since they entered the room, Staring at the ceiling Lance regrets not sharing with Coran, Shiro or Keith. The paladin then remembered that Coran has been known to snore too. "Hunkkkkkkk" he groans "this is why I had headphones... wonder if Pidge will let me borrow them.. no wait there in Green, damn it" he grumbles, he tries to wake his room mate but no responce came, with a low growl of annoyance he grabs his pillow and blankets and makes his way out of the room. 

 

The tired Paladin roams the halls looking for a good spot to rest, his eyes half shut and glazed over he continues to walk until he walks into a soild form, barely regestering if the soild mass is alive or not he utters an apology then continues down the corridor.upon finding a large window he throws down his pillow and blankets making a poorly crafted bed and plops down into it, curling up to get comfy. 

 

* * * *

 

After going to their room Shiro K.O when his head hit the pillow for once. Keith lay in his bed with Kev curling up at his feet, he did managed to get three hours of sleep but his stomach growled loudly and woke him up again, kicking the covers off he get up and heads to the kitchen knowing that the Olkarians left some snacks out for the Paladins, grabbing some to take back to the room he stuffs his face with some of the food while walking. Half way down the hall he feels someone walk into him, mouth to full to make a noise he turns to find Lance staring into space with glazed over eyes, sounding beyond tired he mutter "sorry" and walked down the hall and round the corner dragging blankets and a pillow. confused Keith quickly finishes his snack and follows the zombie like boy, when he rounds the corner he's greeted to Lance dropping down into the pile of blankets curling up, he approaches the pile of blankets and crouches down."hey man, why are you still up and making a nest here?" he asks in a soft voice. "Hunk snores like a chainsaw... can't get any sleep there, he won't wake up" Lance's exhausted voice answers, blinking slowly trying to focus on the Black Paladin. "you can't sleep here" Keith declares. "I can, done it before at the castle many times" he says through a long yawn, closing his eyes head slumping onto the window. "well you're not now" Keith retorts knowing that Lance had already fallen asleep, he carefully moves the pillow and blankets from under the sleeping man and makes a pile using a blanket to tied them together then picks Lance up while swinging the blanket rope on to his wrist. Keith walks back to his and Shiro's room carrying the Red Paladin. 

 

To get the door open Keith rearranges his hold, letting Lance's feet drop from his arm slowly to open the door and resumes his prevous way of carrying, kicking the door closed he lays the brunette on his bed, fixing a cover on him then sits at the bottom of the bed. "even though he's light, that was hard" Keith huffs out. "why didn't you just come get help I would of opened the door and carried that pile" came Shiro's voice as he sits up. "if you were awake how come you didn't just open the door" the raven haired man says glaring tiredly. "sorry" the other replies. "so why have you kidnapped him?" the white haired man jokes. "oh you know for fun" Keith spat sarcasticly "he was gonna sleep in the halls at a window, cause Hunk's snoring is terrible. I couldn't just leave him there" he says moving the covers higher up on the sleeping Paladin, gazing at him with a fond smile. "poor kid, I had Hunk fall asleep on my shoulder once, my ear rang for days" Shiro remarks watching Keith expression.

 

"you really like him don't you" he states with a soft smile, the fond look on Keith's face quickly dissolves as his head snaps round to Shiro. "wha- what?" he shout whispers. "you. really. like. him." Shiro repeats slowly. " I do not-...I guess" Keith's cheeks flush a light pink, mostly hidden by the darkness of the room. "but it doesn't matter one: he's straight and two: even if he wasn't he just had his heart broken, so that's a no go. three: he needs a friend more than anything else." Keith lists with a frown that looks more like a pout. "well your right about his heart being broken and needing a friend, so just being there as a friend is enough but is that okay with you?" Shiro questions lying back down "of course it is" the raven haired man answers. " maybe one day I'll tell him but I'm still learning myself so maybe in the future I can entertain the idea of him liking me and me knowing if it's real" he says with a hopeful yet sad voice. "I hope everything works out kiddo, even if you don't end up together there's a speical bond you two have" Shiro reassures. "now the question is where are you gonna sleep?" "umm"Keith looks around "the floor?or we could top and tail in your bed if you don't mind?" he suggests. "I would but someone's took up most of this bed"Shiro points at the spawled out wolf on his bed. "okay then floor it is" Keith mutters picking up the pile of blankets Lance was going to use. "why not share with Lance?" Shiro offers with a yawn. "sure why not? not only have I moved you from the spot you retreated to I'm now gonna squeeze into the same bed as you" he throws back at Shiro with sarcasm while standing up. "just trying to help, you didn't want him sleeping on the floor, just thought he wouldn't be please finding you sleeping on the floor" Shiro replies as he pulls the covers up and settles down. "night "he calls falling asleep instantly again. "bleh" Keith stick his tounge out and starts making the same kind of nest of blankets Lance had. 

 

* * * *

 

After failing to get comfy Keith forgoes the blanket nest and instead sits up with his back against the bed, wrapping a blanket around himself, and trying to fall asleep. Lance's hand brushes past his hair and started to run his fingers through it, glancing up to the brunette Keith notices the pair of blue eyes opening slowly. "Keith? why you in my room?"he slurs out. "you're in my room, you were trying to sleep in the hall" he answers "oh. why are you on the floor?" the sleepy paladin asks "because you're sleeping in my bed and Shiro and Kev are in the other" Keith quietly replies. Lance holds open the covers and motions for Keith to climb in. "I'm not taking your bed off you, either let me sleep on the floor or share with me" he orders, pulling on the Black Paladin's arm"okay okay I'll share" he grumbles while climbing into the bed. "night Keith" Lance murmurs "night Lance" he returns, soon both fall asleep, Lance's hand runs through Keith's hair and Keith curls up close to him, what's left of the night is calm and quiet. Team Voltron will be ready to face more travel in the morning, thus beginning there long trip back to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had made this chapter longer but I felt it needed to be split up alittle, thank you for reading this far, I'm sorry it's not the best of writing but I'll keep trying to improve  
> <3 Kei


	6. Space Dad's goals and Life Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro looks back on some of his memories before the Kerberos mission.  
> Lance gets some advice.

Chirping came from outside, for the first time since leaving Earth Shiro could hear birds singing in the morning, before he would curse at them for waking him for his dreams but now he is grateful to hear them, it reminded him of being at home. Recalling his usual morning that he was off work and Keith wasn't in classes, Shiro would walk to the kitchen grumbling about the birds waking him up even though he would of woke up on his own ten minutes later .Getting a coffee mug out and turning to make the coffee he would find the younger boy sitting on a kitchen bar stool, fresh coffee in the pot waiting for Shiro, mixing a batter halfheartly for pancakes or waffles while reading a text book or whatever book Shiro had brought home. He would smile and ruffle the boy's hair, thank him for doing most of the cooking and check how the cuts and bruises from any fights Keith had gotten into, It had took months for him to get Keith this comfortable living with him and get rid the fear that he would one day walk out and never come back.

 

Those mornings helped through the darks times when Shiro would fight for his life just to entertain the Galra soldiers.  
Those were the mornings that nothing outside the apartment mattered, he would spend the day being lazy, trying to learn to cook and enjoying his time just him and his little brother.  
Those were the times Keith would slowly open up to him.  
Those mornings were when Shiro still felt he was barely grown up, only things to worry about were meeting his targets,deadlines, keeping the house in order and making sure his brother was doing ok. 

 

He pictures standing against the dark counters in the kitchen, the sweet smell of pancakes cooking, fresh coffee brewing, maybe even bacon sizzling. Rock music playing quietly in the background, the barely audible hums or singing coming for the younger boy as he cooks.Cupboards opening and closing as he gets the plates,glasses and cutlery out. Laughing about the crazy theroies Keith liked as they ate. Those days he dreamed about getting back too, but he's not the same as he was back then and nither was any of the team. Shiro's goal now is not to pretend everything is ok and go back to those days, his goal is to find the middle where he can stand in his kitchen and feel the same peace he felt back then, knowing the universe is safe and if his brother is still living with him that's a bonus but if he isn't just visiting him. To have those types of mornings again though be enough, he can picture those morning being perfect with the other members of his space family there, noise and chatter all around him but it's peaceful, calming and most importantly it is a real home.

 

Shiro gets out of bed and makes his way to the window, looking out as the birds that sing happily, thery were close to birds on Earth their colouring was tropical but they looked a mix or scales and feathers, some only had one eye, even if they looked weird Shiro was glad to see them and hear them. He turns back from the window, looking over his bed where Kev the wolf was still curled up at the bottom. his eyes scanned over to the other bed, Keith has curled up next to Lance, his head resting in the crook of Lance's arm. Lance rests his head on top of Keith's tucking him under his chin, from the arm the dark haired Paladin head lays on, Lance's hand reaches his hair and is still running his fingers through it in his sleep, both boys look peaceful. Shiro smiles, and you said you weren't sure of him liking you he thinks grabbing the small orange device Coran and Pidge gave him, he tiptops closer and leans over and snaps a photo. I'll just keep this as proof for later or blackmail, whatever comes up first, moving away from the sleeping forms he goes towards the door of the balcony to enjoy the sunrise.

 

* * * *

 

Not long after the sun fully rises from the horizen Shiro can hear someone stirring awake from in the room. "huh, wha- oh" he hears coming from the brunette, after some shuffling sounds he listens to the soft foot falls making there way from the bed to the open balcony door. "morning Lance" he calls with turning his head from the view in front of him."wanna sit with me?" he's answered by the footsteps growing closer."morning Shiro" Lance yawns out "I'm sorry for causing any trouble last night" the boy says sitting down. Shiro side eyes him, seeing a slight blush on the other's face he supresses a grin. "it's cool, you didn't cause any trouble, maybe come knock on one of our doors if you can't sleep instead of making a blanket and pillow fort in a hall" he says with a hint of teasing. "sorry I didn't think, I got used to finding a spot near a window to sleep on bad nights, I liked watching the stars" Lance spouts, hugging his knees. "well next time you can come get me and we can sit together and when you fall asleep we get you into a real bed, the floor isn't great take a bed over the floor" Lance glances at Shiro. "aye aye captain" he salutes sluggishly as they lasps into silence.

 

"hey Shiro?" "yeah?" Lance lets go of his knees and stares straight in front of him." you said if I need to talk or want advice to come to you" Shiro nods humming in responds "I get why Allura rejected me and she was so nice about it, I can't be mad but at the same time I want to be mad and yell but I just don't... I don't get it usually I scream, curse, cry and it's over within days or a week but this time it just hurts but it's like it-" he struggles to find the right words and starts messing his hair up. " it hurts because you wanted to be with her but your glad she wants to stay in your life and be close friends?" Shiro offers, Lance snaps his fingers and points at Shiro "that's it! I'm hurt, didn't feel like I was enough but having Allura as a friend is great probably better, she said she can see what it's like to have sibling with us...and since she said that, it feels like the way I view her is different now" he says with a small smile mixed with sadness and joy. "she's amazing, I still feel she makes me want to be better but now it's like seeing Veronica when I did better in school, just having her thumbs up and smile made me want to do better and now that's what I can see with Allura" turning his head to face the older man he akwardly grins. "but it's still kinda weird and it's strange to now think she's like a sister to me but I used to hit on her" he smacks his forehead with the heel of his palm." but still sucks, it's dramatic I know but it makes me wonder will I find someone who will like me back and if they do will I be enough or will it last" he sighs.

 

"what if I mess up? what if I don't show them how much they mean to me? or I jump in too quick?" he stutters on about how he would fail to be a good partner, till Shiro puts a hand on his head. "you can't dwell on what ifs, when you find that person you'll see, they won't just make you want to be a better person they will actually help you be better and you will make them a better person. messing up and making mistakes are part of life, you just try your best to fix them, learn from the mistakes and talking helps to know about jumping in too quick. I don't have all the answers kiddo but I can say you will be great and whoever you end up with is lucky."Shiro reasures him. Lance blinks back tears through out the speech, the white haired man pulls him closer into a side hug patting his back. 

"you'll find them Lance, in the strangest of places we find those we grow to love, whether it's romantic or platonic we find them and those who are speical stay, sometimes you gotta go through bad before you see the good" he murmurs. Lance lets a few tears fall but the heavy feeling lifts off him as Shiro his weird space brother/dad combo comforts and teaches him small life lessons. "thanks Space Dad" he remarks with a laugh. "aww it's no trouble at all Space Son" Shiro replies chuckling.

 

* * * *

 

The team got ready to depart from Olkarion a few hours after the sun rouse. Lance and Keith shared a few awkward smiles but didn't hide away from each other, as they said their goodbyes to their hosts, the new road trip's time frame had came up.

" THREE WEEKS?!" the Paladins scream, "ah yes, we will be traveling very far and without a worm hole we can't get there as quickly, this time I believe we should stay in our lions and travel over night with them on auto pilot to let us rest, of course we will land and stretch our legs on planets every few days"Allura states the plan of action, her hand playing with a part of her armor on her arm. Pidge looks from the Princess to her brother with a scowl, getting antsy to get back home quickly."what about the worm hole we went through before with the Blue Lion? we didn't need Allura or the teludav back then?" she questioned. "well I can't answer that Pidge, I think the Blue Lion managed to worm hole to the castle because she was returning home, I am not sure why but my father must of done it incase a Paladin got hurt badly and couldn't pilot the Lion, my guess it is a one time thing" the Princess tries to find an answer and reason. Pidge grumbles but accepts the answer. 

"well we're not getting any closer to home standing around moaning about how far it is, let's get going come on guys, space road trip! on the road again~ just can't wait to get on the road again~"Lance loudly breaks the gloomy atmostsphere and puts on a purposly crappy singing voice, skipping to grab a box of supplies then towards the Red Lion. "get your asses in the lions! or I'll be home before you!" he orders in a lighthearted joking tone, they others complied waving a last goodbye to Romelle who has chosen to stay,once the team took off they travelled the full day idlely talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm lazy, I didn't know how to write Romelle into this story. even from the 80S Voltron I can't remember much about her sorry, Romelle I bet you're a bad ass charater


	7. Tag! You're It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When travelling starts getting boring play tag?

The first few days had been fine, a little cramped and boring but the goal of getting home quicker pushed them. Upon the fifth day their motivation was disvolving, Hunk had snapped at them a few times wishing to get out of his lion and enjoy sunlight on a planet surface. Pidge managed to stay calm by having her brother sharing the Green Lion with her, Allura had Coran in Blue giving her actual company like Pidge, Keith Had Shiro, Krolia and Kev in his lion but Hunk didn't have a soul with him, he said that he'd take the mice or the fluffy floating aliens Pidge adopted maybe even Kaltenecker. "I can't keep Kal up here though Buddy she need the space and I don't fancy living in her shit, I love her but I have limits" Lance tries to turn the arguement into a joke to lighten the mood. "yeah but you physically have someone in there with you!" Hunk snaps eyebrows knitted together. "well when we get near another planet I'll send her over, does that sound good?" he asks Hunk grunts.

"it just sucks being on my own like this, you guys are on the screen and talking but I'm still on my own here!" he moans Keith and Lance mutter something under their breaths at the same time. "oh I'm sorry something you want to share with the class?" Hunk shouts. Lance looks away from the screen with a frown. "I said welcome to my world" Keith states loudly his scowl deepen as the grumblings got louder and more frequent. the other's faces slacking in shock. Lance stays quiet his frown deepen a little more. Hunk mutters out an apology to the others and he hoped the matter was dropped till Hunk turned to his screen his face less angry now. "what did you say Lance?" he glances at the screen, "basically the same thing as our fearless team leader" letting out a yawn. the Yellow Paladin goes to argue that Lance wasn't on his own but remembers how Lance was forgotten about when he and Pidge started working on something or talking, he kept forgetting that behind that smile and laugh Lance felt lonely, worthless and became icolated but made sure no one else felt that and has even offered to stop and send Kaltenecker over to keep him company. his anger and annoyance disappear, _ **this is how he and Keith felt and we did nothing to reach out**_ . He thinks, his jaw slacken more his eyebrows unknit and a look of sympatchay etches on to his face. "hey we're near a planet now,lets land and I'll send Kal over to Hunk plus my legs are dead I need to walk around" Lance annouces, a quick nod from the rest and they land.

 

Within seconds Lance is out the lion with some of Kaltenecker's supplies and sets them out in Yellow. Hunk helps bring the cow to his lion and it amazes him how Lance managed to get her to move on his own, again he realise how much Lance has to do on his own, as Lance blows kisses to Kaltenecker and warns Hunk to treat the lady with respect, Hunk grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him into a bear hug."uh Hunk?" "thanks for this Lance, and thanks for being a great friend you're always there... I'm sorry I didn't notice-...I'm sorry I'm the worse friend." he rambles on boarder line sobbing. "dude, stop it. it's in the past you're a great friend" Lance says patting his back. "Now lets stop the crying and smile we have fresh air and space to run around in" Hunk laughs"you made it sound like we're dogs or kids wanting to play a game" Lance gives him a wicked grin and slaps a hand on his armour with some force, taking a few steps away from him before raising his head looking to the sky "TAG YOU'RE IT!" he screams as he books it away from the Yellow Paladin. "wha- LANCE GET BACK HERE" he breaks into a sprint but Lance is way too fast, so he gets Pidge who shireks at him trying to tag him again. Soon everyone was involved and Keith was the last one to be tagged, Lance had avoided them all but his cockiness had got the others chanting for Keith to get him. With a huge grin Lance runs out of his reach and cartwheels when he's too far away for Keith to catch him. "Come on Keithy boy catch me!" he taunts while doing a backflip, panting Keith lets out a growl. 

"I'm gonna wipe that smile of his face, bastard mocking me with gymnastics.."he mumbles only Shiro beside him hears and starts laughing. "run, run, run as fast as you can!" Lance cartwheels again "can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" he cheers. "that's it the lanky bastard's getting his ass kicked" Keith mutter again, "talk about chasing the man of your dreams" Shiro whispers in Japanese for only Keith to hear, Keith's eyes widen and he kicks his brother knocking him flying."shut it Takashi!" he shouts over his shoulder, but it's mostly drown out by Shiro's cackling. 

Keith finally managed to tag Lance ending the game by tackling him during yet another cartwheel. He looks around the group enjoying his victory and sees how their spirits have been lifted by a stupid game Lance started as a joke, he helps the Red Paladin to his feet and smiles. " I finally caught you" he huffs out with a smile as the others start walking to the Lions ready to go again."well congratulations Samurai" Lance grins, Keith grabs hold of Lance's shoulder. "thanks for lifting everyone's spirits" the brunette beams, "anytime, nothing gets people forget their problems for awhile like a game of tag or hide and seek" squeezing Keith's hand then let's go to walk to the lions together, setting off again days from the next time they touch down to get out of the lions.


	8. A Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find a stray Glara fleet, Lance never changes he's always willing to protect his space family without question

Through out the two weeks of travel, the team had bonded a lot going from non stop talking to hours of silence, mood swings had came into play a few times and when times got really tedious Lance had been the one to make it easier, he and Allura had grown close again, happy with their friendship but by far the relationships that grown the most was Lance with the Broganes he dubbed them one night over dinner. The others had notice how well Keith and Lance were getting along and made a few jokes that miracles could happen, reaching the start of the third week the team found a lost Galran fleet that was not friendly. "ok Pidge, Hunk go left, Allura, Lance go right, take out the cannons and this will be done quickly" Keith orders, taking out the smaller fighter ships. 

 

Allura and Lance worked in sync taking out fighters and cannons, a few suprises came from the Galra technology as they had upgraded. Obeying the orders Keith was giving there was one ship left, this ship had stayed out of the main fighting and avoided most damage. "guys I don't like this" Lance starts "I think there's something weird going on" he says nervously, looking to the Black Paladin "maybe we should form Voltron" he suggests, Keith looks at him for a tick then hums in agreement"Lance is right it could be the witch for all we know, everyone Form Voltron!"he shouts the command, as they fly into formation a bright purple and black light bursts out the ship. "LOOK OUT" Lance screams flying infront of them, the Red Lion fades is ingulfed by the light taking the damage as a bloodcurlings scream rips across the comms cutting off promptly afterwords. 

 

The Paladins scream,shout and plead for Lance to respond,"LANCE!" a wave of rage comes over Keith as he charges with the Black Lion at the ship, forming the jaw blade and tearing it apart, the Green Lion is right behind him tearing apart the other side. "Keith, Keith! you need to calm down!" Krolia and Shiro cry.  
"Pidge Please stop!" Matt screams at his sister.  
Allura tries to find a way to communicate with the others as Coran stands still in shock.  
Hunk had stopped screaming and just stare at the smoke cloud that had been were the Red Lion's last location.  
Keith continues to rip apart the ship even though it's just rubble now, ignoring the teams pleas to stop. Lance's helmet comms flickered back on, the others listen as heavy breathing then a hoarse voice came"hey...Samurai...Keith..don't ..do..this..I'm o-okay..." the team remained in stunned silence, the Black Paladin stopped his attacks upon hearing the Red Paladin's voice relief flowing over him, quickly flying to the smoke cloud, finding the lion currently offline. he snatches up Red in his Lion's jaws and signals to speed off to the nearest planet.

 

Racing out the lions seconds after landing, Keith in the lead as his feet pounding on the metal of the Red Lion's ramp. When they get to the pilot compartment they find Lance slouched in the corner of the cockpit vomit and blood at the side of him. "Lance? Lance buddy we're here, what can we do? where are you hurt?" Keith franticly questions, taking hold of the blue helmet and taking it off carefully watching some blood run down from the side of Lance's head, the brunette's eyes flutter open he smiles weakly at them.  
"..it's okay, it's okay.." he reasures them in a raspy voice. "I'm okay.." Keith lets out a humourless laugh."you get hurt and you tell us it's okay?! you idiot, your not okay, you could of died doing something like that!" Coran moves them all out the way as he opens the first aid kit and gets to work cleaning the blood and putting a bandage on the side of Lance's head. "is this where the blast hit you?" he asks calmly "wasn't...the blast... I did that" Lance tries to point at his head. "I was... panicking and... lost control of Red..got sent flying... hit my head.." the orange haired man hums and gets something like an ice pack out and holds it to the boy's head. "so what was the blast?" Pidge and Hunk ask shakily. "I don't know" the Altean man answers. "Lance what did you see?" the Red Paladin's head drops a few times struggling to stay conscious. " no, no Buddy you gotta stay with us" Shiro says taking hold of the Paladin's head, hands on either side of his face."come on Lance you need to stay awake" he pleads. The boy smiles, weakly holding on to the hand next to him. "I'll be okay...after a nap...it's okay" he slurs, his vision going blurry. "just...get..mamá she'll...know what to do..." Keith's head snaps to his brother, panicked filled eyes. 

 

"she's on her way kiddo, she said to stay awake. can you do that for me?" Shiro says giving Keith a nod. " talk to me, what did you see?" Lance makes a soft whining sounds. "he.. got angry again...he threw the bottle...Marco I'm ...scared" he whimpers out grabbing on to Shiro's arm. "don't ...let...him back in" he says with his head dropping, most of them gasps at this information, Keith grits his teeth, turning to Shiro but Shiro doesn't flinch at Lance's words instead he gives the injuired Paladin a resurring smile. "I promise I won't let him back in, just stay with me...you're doing great I'm here see?" Coran begins digging through the medicine bag as Lance opens his eyes again. "Marco?" Shiro answers him with a soft grunt " Marco... he took the ...money we saved...I can't get ...the dress.. mamá..liked ...her birthday..in two days.."Lance grables out, "we..need to.. get it back.." Shiro stops him from trying to get up ." you have to stay still, we'll get it back I'll kick his ass! just stay still" the team watch in amazment as Shiro handles the situation with such ease." ha ha..you're..in touble...when mamá ...finds out..you swore..."his gaze moves over the others. "looks...like the..gangs..all here... good...watch out for...Dad..he's drunk.." the brunette slurs out with a dry laugh. 

 

"this will help but we need to keep him awake he can't pilot the lion, after three vargas we can let him sleep but we have to keep a close eye on him" Coran announces injecting Lance with one of the needles. the team agreed to stay the rest of the day on the Planet and leave first thing the next morning. 

 

Once the blood and vomit was cleaned up and Lance was carried out of the lion and on to a makeshift bed Hunk had made. Shiro sat next to him as Lance didn't want him out of his site. Keith took up a spot on the other side as Lance kept a hold of his hand. Lance rambled on to "Marco" about random things, like how he passed his spelling test. When the three hours passed they finally let him get some sleep.

 

"if I am correct I believe Lance was struck by a Druid's magic that made him relive some of his worse memories, his mind is frizzled right now so he could be a young child in his mind right now" Coran explains with a sour expression. "he was so scared, what did his father did something to him?" Allura says shakily Hunk looks at the ground "I had no clue" Shiro looks up at the shaking boy "Hunk, look at me you know Lance can hide some stuff he doesn't want to talk about, he'll talk about it when he's ready so don't blame yourself" Keith glances over "you didn't seem that shocked, he kept calling you Marco, who's Marco?" he asks with worry deepening the frown. "his oldest brother, he said he's like a father figure, I'm not shocked because he told me a little about his family.. I knew his dad was a prick and he treated them badly but Lance said it was yelling and calling him strange, he said he got hurt once but probably didn't want to talk about any more." Shiro says looking at the sleeping boy. " I'm guessing he's about six or seven right now" the Red Paladin turns his head towards Keith in his sleep and start muttering. "wha- what's he saying?" the Black Paladin stutters. "it's not English "Krolia states. "it's Spanish" Matt says leaning down to hear better. "I know a little" he knits his eyebrows together and listens to Lance's repeated murmurs. "I think he's saying I'm ok" Matt translates.

 

The rest of the day went by painfully slow, the team took shifts of watching over Lance by mid day Shiro and Keith were told to go relax as Hunk and Pidge took up their spots. Pidge stares at the sleeping boy, questioning how much she actually knew about her friend. Hunk sat fidgeting, then began rambling about the times back in the Garrison. After an hour Allura and Krolia took over. 

 

The Princess frowns, " I swore I'd never let something like this happen to them" she mutters "he saved me last time and paid a price.." Krolia looks to the Altean woman with a sympathetic expression. "Lance reacted a lot faster than anyone, he didn't think about it he just acted in order to protect us, the kid's got guts"she looks at him, reaching down to check his wounds. "I know that, but he always protects us I just wish I could protect him for once." the Princess says with bitterness towards herself. The Galran woman glances up to the princess then carries on changing the bandages. "these don't look too bad now, he should be ready to travel tomorrow" looking over his head injury. "if he's not concussed he'll be able to talk more" Lance's injuries weren't too serious, few cuts and bruises, but the blast of light had startle him to lost control. On top of the magical effect he suffered a head injury, luckily his helmet took the brunt of the impact.


	9. Tell The World We're Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space father/son sing-a-long  
> A small incite into Keith's past  
> Shiro's a little shit  
> Not much longer till the team see their home planet again

The Red Paladin remained asleep the rest of the day, the team swapped every hour or two, always having two people watch over the sleeping boy. Once the sun set completely the pleasant warmth it provided faded and a chill fell over the land, when they started to see their breath Lance was taken back to his Lion as Red wanted his Paladin with him, which he made clear by roaring at the team when they tried to put him in any other lion.

 

 

The next problem was who should stay with him, they all wanted too but it was such a small space for nine people and a wolf. Shiro was a first choice as Lance wanted him around, they had agreed only one other person should stay, Hunk, Pidge and Allura began arguing between themselves about it. Coran ignores them and starts explaining the Altean Medicines to Shiro since no matter what he would be looking after the boy.  
Krolia keeps Kev in check while trying to get the others to quiet down, the argument gets louder and Keith stands from the side of the makeshift bed and whirls round to the three Paladins. "guys quiet! you're gonna wake him, and if you have that much of a problem draw fucking strews, or shall we actually wake him and see who he wants to look after him cause if this is how your gonna act get out!" he shouts glaring at them since they had gotten into each others faces. 

 

 

Hunk goes outside and returns with a twig that he hands to Matt to break into three. They draw strews and Pidge gets the shortest. The arguing begins again as Allura and Hunk accused Matt of cheating so his sister would win. Keith's eye twitches as he turns to scowl at them again."so...loud.." Lance's voice came, the Black Paladin's head snaps back to the Red Paladin. "Lance your awake" he breathes letting out a sigh of relief, the brunette smiles"bit..hard not to..be ..their..so loud.."he says wincing. "Right guys, SHUT IT" Keith orders, drawing their attention their eyes widen when the notice Lance is awake. "Lance!" they shout in unison running over, they start asking how he is, if he's in pain and what does he remember, feeling overwhelmed Lance shrinks back into himself. 

 

 

Shiro leans over to the boy, squeezing his arm then turns to the others."okay guys, lets back off, Lance I'm staying here to look after you tonight, do you want someone else to stay?" Shiro's gentle voice relaxing the Red Paladin enough for him to nod. "okay buddy, who's to stay?" he glances at him. Lance lifts his head slowly, looking to see who was there. The three Paladins that were fighting stare at him, waiting for an answer while side eyeing the other. "Keith" his weak voice declares, their faces fall at the decision. Coran ushers the rest out telling them it's late and they all need rest, sending a nod to Shiro and Keith. "get some rest Lance" he calls leaving. The Black Paladin sits quietly, confused but happy that Lance had picked him to stay. The former Paladin goes into the medical kit and hands Lance painkillers.

 

"Coran says take two of these now and see how you are" Lance takes the pills struggling to raise his hand to his mouth, his eyes slide shut again but he stays conscious, comfortable with the quiet surrounding them. "did I miss anything?" he slowly asks, Keith looks from the brunette to the floor, shame sinking in for losing his cool. Shiro frowns slightly.

 

 

"I'm taking that as a yes, what's up?" the white haired man looks at Keith then nods. "when you got hit, me and Pidge started tearing the ship apart" Keith starts, surprising Lance. "I lost my cool, I thought you were gone and I was making them pay.." his frown deepens, he lost control of his temper again and the team could of ended up in more trouble just like the time they first in-countered Lotor. A hand squeezes his, he looks to Shiro thinking his brother was going to comfort him again but the hand wasn't Shiro's it was more tanned. Lance opened his eyes meeting Keith's "it's okay, we're all okay, but try to keep your cool team leader, even if I was gone you need to keep fighting with a cool head or I'll haunt ya" he says with a feint smirk."now stop beating yourself up" he orders, turning to Shiro with a sheepish smile. "sorry I kept calling you Marco...I probably said a lot of weird stuff" he tenses as Shiro's face morphed into a sorrow-filled smile. "it's ok, you told me about school stuff, faded into Spanish but at the start you spoke about needing to get your mother, your father was drunk..he did something to you didn't he?" Lance looks away, his face lacking any emotions. "what did the blast do to me?" he asks changing the subject, Keith tightens his grips on Lance's hand. "Coran said you relived some of your worse memories" he licks his dry lips "we were worried you would be stuck in the mind set of the memory for a while" looking from Shiro to Keith Lance looks defeated, "does everyone know? about my..father?" both nod and he curses, "great.." he spat bitterly. "there's nothing to be ashamed of" Keith blurts out, barely blinking to keep eye contact. 

 

 

"we all had stuff to deal with, don't you dare think badly about that, they won't pity you Lance they feel bad you had to live through that, trust me I know how shit drunks are..." Lance's eyes widen. "you had that too?" the raven haired man nods grimly, gritting his teeth. "foster parents, some were drunken messes." "Keith..." Lance is speechless, but wants to comfort his fellow Paladin, he forces himself to sit up and hug Keith. "I'm sorry" he managed to utter, Keith's surprise wears off quickly and he returns the hug. "It's fine..all in the past, I'm sorry you had it too" he mutters, thinking back to Lance's disoriented rambling he wants to ask about what his father meant by he's not right and Shiro saying his father claimed he needed to be fixed. when he opens his mouth ready to ask when soft breathing echoes into his ear, turning to see Lance's face he notices that the paladin has fallen asleep, placing him down on the bed and tucking him in he looks to his brother. "I have a question and I don't think you're gonna answer it" he states.

 

 

Keith was correct, Shiro told him that he couldn't tell him because it wasn't his place and that he didn't know much himself, but Lance is coming to terms with one the "problems" his father demanded to be fixed. They sat in silence most of the time, then one slept as the other watched over Lance. Finally dawn came and Shiro was the first to awaken again, he noticed that Lance was the one who woke up first when he's on his own, wondering if Lance just sleeps better with people around he stands and stretches. Next to wake is Keith, he lifts his head and scans Lance to see if anything is wrong, once satisfied he stretches while getting up, offering to play a card game with his brother till the others contact them or come  
and gets them. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

Lance is awoken by the telltale sounds of a fight. He turns his head trying to figure out if the fighting is real or not, with his vision becoming clearer he can see Keith breaking free from Shiro's head lock he relaxes knowing it's safe he lets his Bayard fade into his armour again. "hey Broganes, universe's mightiest heroes what are you fighting over this time?" he hoarsely jokes "good morning" he adds sitting up with a groan. Keith turns " careful, how's your head?" dodging Shiro's kick he calmly asks. "still hurts but I can handle it, so I'll be fine to pilot Red" Lance answers making a point to include piloting, the sooner they get to Earth sooner he'll truly relax."We'll see if you're ok first"Shiro states no room to argue as he puts his foot down on the matter.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

The Red Lion was on autopilot, stationed next to the Black Lion. The team voted on this and Lance had no room to complain as he couldn't stay standing for long before getting dizzy, but he still grumbled about it, on the other hand Shiro had stayed in the Lion making sure he's ok, it was nice having a physical person in the lion with him. Pidge helped get the spare seat set up for him like she first done with Matt, being on auto pilot meant Lance had even more free time as he left Red in charge of flying. Shiro was quietly reading from his tablet, learning more about the allies Voltron had gained, the former Paladin had been so quiet that the brunette had forgotten he was there as he muted his mic and started drumming on the control panel, he hums then looks up. 

 

 

"hey Red, remember that song I taught you awhile back? great, we have about ten doboshes before Hunk gets bored" he breaks the silence in the compartment and starts humming. A smile breaks onto his face as he hears his lion purring back in tune. "yeah! you got it buddy" he compliments, his fingers tapping to the beat.

 

"Put on your war paint! you are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down,  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground,  
we are the jack-O'-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky,  
here it comes, this rising tide so come on!" Lance belts out, grinning.  
"Put on your war paint!" he sings but he hears an echo in another voice. turning he sees Shiro joining in giving him a nod to continue, instead of stopping like last time he was caught singing he smiles and starts again, _ **screw it, Shiro's singing too!**_ he thinks .  
they sing loud and proud enjoying every minute of it, Lance starts bringing random dance moves with his arms into the song, cackling when Shiro tries to one up him. his arms get wilder with each lyric until he hits his mic. 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

Pidge and Hunk had gotten bored yet again, sooner than normal. Everyone had gotten rid of the cameras and left the voice comm on, they notice that the Red Lion's comm was quiet again and flickered the cameras back on they seen Lance and Shiro's mouth moving at the same time, it would of looked like a fight if they weren't beaming, their arms moving weirdly. Pidge looks to Keith on the motioner. "do you have any clue what's going on?" Keith stares at the Red lion screen raising an eyebrow. "singing?" he questions "lets write a message this time Pidge" Hunk suggests, as Pidge starts typing out the message the Red Lion's comms is back on, singing bursts through the quiet lions.  
"the war is won, before it's begun, release the doves, surrender love!"Lance sang as Shiro provided the back up  
"wave a white flag, wave a white flag!"  
"heeeeeeeeeey! Youngblood! doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix ,then raise you like a Phoenix,  
Wearing all vintage misery,No I think it looked a little better on me,  
I’m going to change you like a remix Then I’ll raise you like a Phoenix!"  
they scream out, dissolving into laughter. "who knew you could sing Shiro" Lance pants "probably just Keith, he lived with my singing in the morning" Shiro answers, he looks to the panels and freezes. "what? what's up?" Lance turns from him and freezes too. "shit" he mutters. "before you jump to conclusions!" Pidge shouts "you turned your comms on I was typing to you to ask what was up I have proof! Matt." Pidge pulls her brother into view as he holds up a his hand " she's telling the truth dude, we can rewind the comms camera if you want" Matt offers pulling up another screen to start typing "no...it's ok" Lance squeaks " you guys looked like you were having fun" Hunk says smiling widely. "next time I demand to join in" Lance groans hiding his face."oh goddddddd" saving him from embarrassment Shiro moves closer to the screen.

 

 

"then suffer my music taste Hunk, you don't know what it is. is it rock? is it country? is it pop? maybe metal ? or pirate metal? who knows? but you have to keep singing" he grins Hunk looks from Shiro to Keith "Keith, buddy, what kind of music does Shiro listen to?" Keith meets Shiro's gaze and the corner of his mouth turns up subtly. "well he listens to many different things, who knows what he'll pick" Hunk deflates at the Black Paladin's words "Shiro once sang cotton eyed Joe to mess with Iverson" Matt says sliding into view again. "remember he asked what would we like to listen to before leaving Earth and you joked about wanting that and he had no clue with it was so you started singing and I joined" Matt laughs seeing Shiro's grin widen "oh yeahhhh, you said and I quote :" its what all us kids are jamming too sir" and he believed you!" they laugh, Lance looks back and forth between Matt and Shiro. " I am not worthy... you are my hero Shiro but now you and Matt have become my heroes and legend-wait for it- dary I cannot surpass this, why am I just learning this! he would hum it in class!" the rest laughed at this new information. "oh man Shiro, Matt you guys need to tell us more about your Garrison days if this is just one of many stories" Hunk chuckles. Lance mouths a thank you to the older man for helping take the attention off his singing. The rest of the day was filled by Matt telling them about his many Garrison tales, one included him getting stuck in the flying simulator after classmates broke it.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

The last week of travel was drawing to a close Lance's injuries healed up nicely and there wasn't any attacks. Soon the Paladins would be able to see Earth. excitement bubbled in them but patients where fading as they could feel how close it was, but they couldn't go any faster. "we're sooo close" Hunk declares, Pidge and Matt fidget, the thought of seeing their mother again made them happy and nervous. Shiro and Keith smiled, they didn't miss Earth as terribly as the others as they had each other through most of their space adventure,but they did indeed miss it. 

 

 

Sniffles came from the seat in front of Shiro, Lance finally so close to home let some tears out. "we're almost home, I'm almost home." sniffles again, Hunk looks at his friend with a soft smile. "I'm coming home, I'm coming home tell the world I'm coming home~" he starts singing softly watching Lance's face slowly light up, everyone listen to Hunk's singing, they enjoy this time even if it's painful to be so close yet so far. 

The Princess had sent word hours ago and when they got to Earth all their families would waiting, they were finally coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have this headcannon with my best friend that Shiro is/was a little shit but in a sneaky way and Keith's humor stems slightly from it and I feel Shiro sees alot of himself in Lance thus having similar humor too,
> 
> So the Cotten Eyed Joe song was picked from wayyyy back in my primary school days (I'm Scottish we say primary) when my friend started messing with our teacher he was the trying to be cool teacher and even tried to make a rap about recycling for the Neds (Non Educated Delinquints basically wanna be gangsters) to sing when my friend started singing and the teacher had no clue and he said it was "what all us kids were jamming too sir" and that teacher started humming it in class to appear as cool to a bunch of nine year olds.
> 
> Lance and Shiro's song [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hDZbroaQDc)  
> I honestly don't know this song well, not my usual type to listen to but I loved the fan art the Voltron fandom used with it [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCbQ_4PxM0E)


	10. We're Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth! finally, the Paladins finally get home and see their loved ones again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spanish used in this chapter was translated by shitty translator like Google  
> Please let me know if I need to correct it!  
> Abuela - Grandma/ Abuelita - Grandmother  
> niño - kiddo (can also mean boy I think, but I want it used as Kiddo)

The Voltron Lions had travelled across the universe for this moment, not too far away now was the planet the Paladins had left so long ago, Earth in all it's beauty grew closer. none of them spoke, Lance pinched himself letting out a gasp when left the pain blossom on across his arm. Entering the atmosphere, they let out a loud cheer. "Finally!" they shout in unison. flying over Countries till they reach the Garrison. the building grew larger the closer they got, the people on the ground became recognisable.

"MUUUMMMMM!"Pidge and Matt scream out in sobs sprinting out the Green Lion, charging the woman who also started running at them."KATIE, MATT!" she shrieks grabbing both her children she pulls them into the tightest hug she could muster, fearing to let go, Sam Holt wraps his arms around his whole family as they all let their knees give out and hug on the ground, sobbing but smiling widely. 

 

Hunk spots his family not too long after the Holt siblings scream. He charges to a short, plump woman that looks like a older female version of Hunk with long curly hair. "MUMMMM" he cries tears soaking his face before he can put his arms around her."HUNK" she screams bringing him into a bone crushing hug, two siblings engulf him piling on to the embrace, some young children and a large man hide the remaining parts of the Yellow Paladin. Allura and Coran had left the Blue Lion standing in awe of planet Earth, smiling at the Paladins finding their families. 

 

Keith and Krolia leave the Black Lion with Kev, Holding on to each others arm. "we're home Mum" Keith declares wiping a tear. "yeah we're home son" she lets her tears fall while pulling her son into a hug. "it's been too long" Shiro walks out the Red Lion ahead of Lance making his way to Keith and Krolia catching their exchange, he stands back letting them enjoy their family moment, Krolia pulls him into the hug. "don't stand there you're part of this family too, the day you became his brother you became my son" she whispers, the white haired man's knees caved him as he hugged both tightly. "thank you.." he sobs, Shiro always had family with Keith as they found each other but Krolia claiming him as her son made him just as happy the day Keith called him his brother.  
The Paladins look to the Red Lion waiting for the final Paladin to come running out screaming for his family. 

 

When Lance does appear from his lion he walks shakily, he's barely away from the mouth of the lion when a crowd scream his name, he looks up and his usual smile is gone. Tears start running down his face, hiccuping sobs as he sprints blindly at them, his family start running at him meeting in the middle, crashing painfully into each other his sobbing become wailing. "MAMÁ!" he screams followed by each name of the family member crushing him in a hug, rapidly speaking from english to spanish back to english. Once a few minutes pass Lance walks holding his mother's hand tightly to Keith, Shiro, Krolia and Kev. 

"Mamá, this is Takashi Shirogane, Keith Kogane and Ms Krolia..Kogane?" he introduces them questioning if it's ok to adress Krolia as Kogane she nods. " and Keith pet wolf Kev" "nice to meet you" his mother smiles, "thank you for bringing my boy home.." she reaches out seeking permission before giving them all a hug then finally scratching Kev behind the ear. "why hello there cutie"she coos. "I'll be back in a minute or two to talk to you Lance wants me to meet everyone first " she calls over her shoulder being lead away by Lance, making her way around the team she hugs each and every one of them, when she gets to Allura and Coran she asks permission before pulling them into her motherly hug. "it's been lovely meeting you Allura dear and you Coran, thank you for looking after my boy, he's a bit reckless" she sighs happily. 

 

 

"oh we know all to well how reckless he can get when he protects people he's been in danger saving others so many times and got hurt,we're lucky the Princess here had knowledge in alchemy" Coran blabs Lance's mother turns her head quickly to her son raising an eyebrow. "Lance? what did you do?" a worried frown etching onto to her face. "ah, well we were at war so injuries were unavoidable" he tries, "yes quite true but Lance is so brave but he actually-" Lance covers Coran's mouth neriously laughing. "hey Mamá let's go talk to Shiro like you wanted?" he pulls her with him, glaring over his shoulder at Coran. "what did I do?" Coran turns to Allura she sighs "he just got home don't go blabing out about his injuries and...death" she whispers. 

 

"Shiro!" Lance calls waving wildly as he drags his mother after him. She smiles not caring that's she's being dragged around, happily holding on to her son. "I want you guys to meet my siblings" he says nodding to the group of people talking to the Holts and Hunk's family the Garetts. Shiro follows holding on to Keith and Krolia. 

 

"so we contacted your mother when Hunk went missing thinking you guys would know what happened since Lance was so close to him but he was missing too as well as Katie." the tall man with a beard said with his arms folded. "yeah they gave us a heart attack, I'm thinking he's been kidnapped by gangsters or..something but it's a freaking space ship shaped like a Lion!" answers the big, bulky man with shoulder length hair and beard scratching his head. "I still don't know if i'm gonna kill him or hug him forever" turning to see Lance he beams. 

 

"c'mere niño" he pulls his little brother into a hug then a head lock. "don't you dare disappear like that again try to contact us please... we don't wanna lose you " he says shakily. "I'm sorry Marco, I couldn't but I wanted too it was too risky to try and get back home with the Galra empire destorying worlds." Lance answers wiping his face. "anyway" he wiggles out of his brother's grip "I'd like you to meet Takashi Shirogane, he's been like a big brother since this all started. this is Keith Kogane, he's been an amazing friend even though I was dick to him at the start- Ouch!" his mother smacked his head for swearing. "sorry, and this is his mother Ms Krolia Kogane, she's a cool spy for the Marmorites- I mean Blade of Marmora and this is Kev the best wolf ever" he pets Kev's head, Marco scans the new people in front of him before smiling brightly and offering a hand to shake "nice to meet cha, thanks for being there for my brother, he's a handful but a good kid" he chuckles when Lance gasps dramatically. "how dare you sir!" he shouts "oh I very much dare niño".

A tall girl who has a few features like Lance leans in"I'm Veronica, that was Marco the Dad of the group" she says fondly rolling her eyes "thanks for getting him home, I'm sure I've heard about you two before when he was at the Garrison" she says watching Marco putting Lance in another head lock. 

 

"so are you guys the same Shiro and Keith he spoke about before getting abducted by alien war ship?" said a lanky man with shoulder length hair, he could be Lance's twin by how similar they look. "oh yeah hey I'm Luis by the way" he announces balancing on his heels, stuffing his hands into his pockets, the way Lance used to do. "well Lance had said he looked up to me so maybe?" Shiro shrugs scratching the back of his head embarrassed, "I'd like to think we're on even footing since we've been through alot together" Keith stares confused at the McClains why would Lance talk about him before if the didn't like him back then. Then an old woman pushes her way through her the family members her eyes landed on the youngest McClain, "Lance!" she calls Marco lets him go instantly smiling as his brother sprints away, nearly scooping up the old woman."Abuela!" she hugs him tightly then grabs his ear "Lance Alejandro McClain! you got a lot to explain to do my boy!" she shouts with tears rolling down her face. "ow ow ow Abuela, I'll explain later I promise! ow please let go, you can rip my ear off later ow ow Abuelita I'm sorryyyyy" pleased with her grandson's promise she releases him. "good " she then turns to Shiro and Keith who flinch slightly, her face brightens "you must be Takashi and Keith, nice to meet you, Rosa! did you ask them yet!?" she bellows "not yet Ma!" Lance's mother responds."ask them what?" Lance questions rubbing his ear, his Mother walks forward. 

 

" we were told by Dr Holt that you don't really have somewhere to stay right now, so we would like to offer you a place to stay at our home, we've also asked Allura and Coran, it might be a little cramped but we don't mind at all, it the least we can do for friends and team mates of Lance" Rosa explains the offer, smiling sweetly. "we couldn't ask that of you- " the three started. "I'm offering so please come with us and we'll find space for you, all are welcome into my home" with her kind offer and not wanting to stay under the Garrison's mircoscope they accepted. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

After having the grueling meeting with the heads of the Garrison, explaining what has happened since Commander Holt left they get the plans and start preparing for the long building process but the plans can wait a little longer, it was time to take a break and enjoy their time on Earth, so the Paladins can returned home with their familes, turns out Pidge, Hunk and Lance stayed in the huge city, Lance's family lived right next to the beach, so even when they parted it wasn't that far away and it was only an two hours away from the Garrison by car. 

 

Once their business with the Garrison was done the team got given fresh civilan clothes. Pidge actually wore a dress, light green skater dress with black leggings stopping at her calfs. Matt has changed into black sweat pants and green hoodie. Hunk comes back from changing wearing a yellow T-shirt with light blue jeans with his ever present headband. Allura had been given a beautiful white maxi dress with a matching sun hat. Coran was given a short sleeved blue shirt with navy blue trousers. Shiro got a simple black T-shirt and Black jeans, he even found his old leather jacket. Keith had outgrown his clothes and was supplied with one the same black top and jeans as Shiro. Lance's brother Marco offered him a red hoodie he got for Lance since they didn't know how much he had grown. Krolia had found a long red tank top and black leggings. Lance had changed into black skinny jeans, light blue tank top and kept his signature greeny brown jacket with orange bands. 

 

"oh it's good to have clothes from home again" he cheerfully calls while throwing on his jacket as he returns from changing. "Lance you had that jacket on near enough 24/7 don't you wanna change it?" Pidge asks sitting with her legs swinging off the table of the classroom they sat in."nah I'll get it washed later but for now the jacket stays" he answers fixing the collar. "I'm surprised it's still in one piece, it's been years" Luis remarks clapping his brother on the back. Marco leans over to Pidge "last birthday present I got from our grandad but I was way too big to fit into it, so I promised him it when he got big enough" he explains nodding to Shiro as he sees him listening in. " he used it to "save the world" wearing it as a cape" Luis shouts over grinning as his little brother groans hiding his face in his hands."can't you not! I'm only back five minutes!"the youngest complains.

 

The Holts say their goodbyes shortly after, followed by the Garetts, leaving the McClains and co. Lance's mother stands still holding on to her son's arm "Right everyone, we have a two hour travel home lets go our butts moving! Marco, you take Luis, Veronica and your Abuela in your car." she begins looking round the group in front of her deciding where to place them. " Lance, Keith, Shiro, Krolia, Allura and Coran your with me, it will be crowded if you want to go with Marco it will be more spaceous" leading them to the two cars, both were huge cars meant to seat seven or eight people, Rosa's car looks to be the staretypical scoccer Mum car, looking round the crowd Lance looks at the very back of the car. "I'll take the backseat I don't mind." Rosa looks conflicked about letting him sit so far away but doesn't say anything as he climbs in the back, Keith follows climbing into the back with Kev climbing into his lap and helps pull the seats back up once their settled in. "geez it's a tight squeeze in here" Lance states loudly. Shiro climbs into the next row of seats with Krolia and Allura giving Coran the front seat with Rosa. "everyone buckle up and no fightin- sorry force of habit" she blushes starting the car. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

The drive went by peacefully, Rosa had asked them about some of their advenutres and Lance asked alot about what the family had been up too, they pull up to a two storied sandy coloured house, flowers surrounding the garden as well as toys and a playset littering it, a tree house can been seen at the side of the house. "oh my god.." Lance presses his face to the window. "it looks practically the same as the day I left for the Garrison!" he squels. 

Upon getting out the car and walking to the door Rosa turns to them "okay it's usually loud here but we're trying to be a little more quiet lately, Lance mijo, there's someone you need to meet and I want Marco to introduce you." she leads him into the house towards his brother, signaling the others to follow. Marco stands at the door way of the living room, claps his hand on his younest brother's back leading him through.

 

 

"you didn't know that when you left for the Garrison to start the term again, Maria was pregnant, three months going and you never got the news, your an uncle again Lance, come meet baby Rosa, we call her Rosie though" Lance looks into the living room to see a pale skinned woman with long brown hair humming to a baby. "Maria" he calls, the woman stands smiling "Lance, it's good to see you!" whisper shouts "come here" she holds the baby in one arm offering her other to him for a hug. "Rosie this is you Tío Lance, he's been away protecting the world to keep us safe" she says cooing at the small child, hugging Lance tightly with one arm. Lance gushes over his little niece taking her in his arms, he holds her close to his heart as he excitely catches up with his sister in law. Allura and Coran watch cooing at the small child and ask if it would be ok to come closer, Maria beckons them all to come in and starts chatting to Allura. 

 

 

Krolia talks with Rosa thanking her for taking them in. Shiro guides Keith into the room, while talking away to Marco. "Keith, Keith look she's staring at you" Lance calls beaming. "uh am I scaring her?" Keith asks worried his presances upset the little one. "what? no! Rosie this is Keith my friend, he's a good guy wanna say hi?" as he changes his voice to speak softer than anyone on the team had heard before. Rosie has been patting her Uncle's face and babbling at him happily since she set eyes on him but when Keith came into view she stared at him with interest. Lance holds her out to the Black Paladin."wanna hold her?" he offers "I-I don't think that's a good idea I haven't held any kids before" he stutters out "it's ok trust me you'll be fine" Lance says helping Keith support the baby he places into his arms. "keep this hand here and this one under her butt... see! you're doing it!" smiling proudly at Keith. 

 

Rosie's big blue eyes met Keith's blue-grey ones and she smiles at him, he awkwardly smiles back staying perfectly still scared he drops her. _**she is pretty cute, she has Lance's eyes and smile.**_ he thinks scanning the room. _**they all have the same smile, they all seem so nice too.**_ he almost jumps when Lance takes his niece back to give to his brother. "you did great, see you're not so scary after all" Lance laughs, from behind him Keith can see Shiro and his Mother smiling proudly at him. "thanks, I was scared I'd drop her" he says scratching his head. 

 

The day progessed with more family members spilling into the house and smothering Lance with their love, Keith can recall being dragged multible times into the overcrowded hugs with everyone else since they had became Lance's space family this meant there were part of the rest of his real family too. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Sitting on a kitchen chair he watches the McClains help make a huge dinner, most of Lance's favorite meals. Lance has been told to sit and relax but he refuses and starts helping his mother, he really missed making family meals together. The raven haired boy looks into the living room, the younger children are still sitting in a circle around the wolf petting his fur. Allura is being taught how to feed the baby by Maria with Coran supporting Allura. Krolia is helping Marco put up the spare tables and chairs they keep away for sunday dinners and christmas. Lastly Keith's eyes fall on his brother who sits at the other end of the counter, he's been questioned by one of Lance's many family members, this one was a ten year old boy that Keith thinks Rosa called Benji. The boy was tall for his age, skinny, his hair was cut like Lance's but it was almost blond, his skin was lighter than most of the family members, but he had the same blue eyes many of the McClains have. 

 

"so you have a weapon in your arm! that sooo cool!" he excitedly jumps up and down. Shiro explains more about his arm and that his friends Hunk and Pidge made him it since he lost his other one. Shiro had worried that his arm and scars would of scared off most people especially kids but Lance's family never batted an eye at them, they only saw the man who helped bring home Lance and Keith was very happy none treated them like battered and broken people. 

 

"so can you use it to shoot stuff like Ironman!?" Benji asks yet another question, Shiro smiles, this man has a lot of patients with kids, Keith thinks. "I haven't tested it yet but sounds like it would be cool huh?" Shiro answers raising his arm and making the blasting sound effects with Benji. "Mr Shiro, can we go test it now?" Benji's mother comes into view as she pulls her son by the ear giving Shiro some breathing space. "Benjamin Charles McClain! will you leave Mr Shirogane alone he's just back on Earth and you're breathing down his neck!" she scoals her son then looks up to the man. "I am so sorry he's bothering you" she apologies with a shy smile. "it's fine really, I'm glad my appearance isn't scaring him" Shiro says with a reassuring smile. 

 

Keith turns his attenton from the three back to the cooker, Rosa's softly humming while she cooks, every few minutes she stops and glances to her side smiling as she sees her son chopping cooked chicken still not used to the fact that he's really back, her gaze would turn to Keith and her eyes soften, Keith had two years with his mother now and he could understand Rosa's expression it was of true motherly love and she was directing it at him the same as she did with her children, grandchildren, neices, nephews and the many other family members, he is slightly jelious that this was the kind of family Lance grew up with but he knows this wasn't always the case, glancing at the Red Paladin his own gaze softens, the brunette looked so happy to be here, taking joy in doing a household chore. the kitchen was buzzing with noise, the McClains liked to have music on while they worked, Keith has no clue what the artist is saying but his fingers tap in tune. 

 

Rosa starts swaying from side to side her curly long hair tied into a ponytail dances behind her. Lance offers her a hand which she takes and the two start moving in a weird walts. switching partners when they drag another into the dance. Rosa had made her way across the kitchen while dancing she offers her hand out to Keith. He shakes his head quickly, telling her that he can't dance, she nods never forcing him to explain nor dance. Dinner was loud and exciting, Shiro, Keith and Krolia had never seen such a busy meal time. Allura and Coran tried everything they could get their hands on. after dessert many family members went home to give them breathing space.

 

* * * *

 

 

Lance tries to supress his yawns, trying to blink away his tiredness. "mijo you're tired why not get some rest" his mother calls stroking his cheek. "okay, but it just feel like I'll wake up and this would of been a dream" he says pressing his cheek into her hand. "it's not mijo, I'm here you're here go to bed your room is still the same as it was before." hugging her youngest child close.

 

The rooms were to be shared since there was so many people in the house right now. Coran and Shiro took the guest room. Marco and Maria had one with Rosie in her cot, their older kids Mateo and Isabella had agreed to share Mateo's room to free up more rooms,Krolia and Allura agreed to share Isabella's room. Veronica is sharing with her grandmother since she usually stays in the guest room twice a week when she's not on the farm. Luis gets to keep his room to himself because his room was too small for another bed to be set up in it. 

 

Lance's room was the same as he left it but a spare bed was in it now, it was kept in the attic till the christmas holidays when they needed it and for now it's Keith's. "welcome to my humble abode" Lance yawns taking off his shoes. Keith looks round the room, taking it all in, Lance's room is spaceous, painted a sky blue, swirls of reds,black, darker blues,purple and specks of white form a galaxy on one wall. glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, comics, manga, action figures and books litter his shelves and bookcases. a guitar sits at the foot of his bed, a surf board sits upright next to the wardrobe. photos scattered across the wall, it wasn't what Keith pictured but it all screams Lance. "it's been so long I forgot what it looked like" Lance utters snapping Keith from his daze, he sits on his bed and takes his shoes off too, peeling back the covers to climb in. "Keith, you're not sleeping in your clothes like you always do" Lance announcing looking through his shelves in the wardrobe. "here these are still too big for me" he throws a red jammie bottoms and dark grey T-shirt. "try them on I'm gonna change in the bathroom" he says walking out carrying his own change of clothing. 

 

Keith quickly changes, luckily the Pjs are a perfect fit, climbing into bed he glances round the room again. Lance knocks before entering, "Knock knock, you desent Samurai?" "yeah" Keith replies. Lance shuts the door quietly and makes his way to his bed. "looks like Kev has been kidnapped by the gremlins, hopefully they let him breathe" the brunette comments snuggling into his pillow. "sorry about my family by the way, they like to hug a lot and ask questions...a lot" Keith turns his head to face Lance"it's fine they were all so nice I'm just not used to that many people and being so cuddily" he confesses. "well you're gonna get used to it soon my mum loves everyone" Lance says with a chuckle, "better get some sleep, it's been a long day, night Keith, welcome to the family" Lance says as he shuts his eyes. "night Lance" Keith watches the other boy at the corner of his eye for a few minutes then closes his own, a small smile spreads on to his sleeping face.

 

_**this is what home feels like.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself I had to put a superhero reference in, if someone came into a house with my family in it with Shiro's arm I can believe the little ones asking if he can blast stuff like Ironman.  
> anyway, thanks for reading this far I hope this chapter did the reunion justice.  
> also guess what idiot just learned how to do _ **this!**_ in AO3, me that's who I'll be rereading and editing parts I had for thoughts as I want then to look like _**this**_


	11. Sand and Sea / Sorrow and Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith and Shiro go to the beach  
> Lance and Keith let themselves be kids, Shiro is a victim  
> The McClain clan find out more about the Paladins' adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still suck at chapter titles,  
> won't be updating as much as usual, stuff is happening irl the joys of being an "adult"  
> Voltron season in three days! let the count down begin!  
> sorry for the bad Spanish
> 
> SPOILER AHEAD  
> I read somewhere Keith's Wolf's name is Cosmos I was gonna use that name but decided to pick a name for his Dad and name the wolf after him >: ( I'll be sticking with Kev for this fic however

Lance and Keith woke up at the same time to the smell of cooking. Lance looks round his room, eye wide, his mouth opening in shock. "you're not dreaming you're home Lance" Keith slurs out rubbing his eyes. "we're actually home" Lance says hiding his eyes with his arm, shoulders shaking "we got home Keith" he sniffles. Keith gets up and take a few step to Lance's bed and sits next to him."yeah we did" he reaches out and pats Lance's arm, Lance peeks over his arm at Keith. "sorry I'm crying like a baby" "it's ok to cry, you're happy that you're home" Keith states with a gentle voice.  
The door opens revealing Rosa as she walks into the room "time to get up hijos, breakfast is ready" she calls softly. "coming Mamá" Lance answers sitting up, once his mother leaves the room he stands up. "lets go" he yawns pulling Keith along by the arm, he opens the bathroom door and rumages through the cabinet till he finds toothbrushes, handing Keith the red one he starts brushing his teeth with the blue one. "don't worry, if we keep ours in the red cup no one will touch them" Lance answers Keith's concerned look while pointing at the different coloured cups at the side of the sink. They quickly brush their teeth and give their hair a brush before going down stairs to the kitchen. 

 

 

"morning Mamá" Lance calls reaching down to kiss his mother's cheek, then taking a spot at the breakfast bar. "morning mijo" she replies plating up. "morning Mrs McClain" Keith greets her while taking the seat next to Lance and Shiro. "morning mijo" she replies again, sitting down their plates and moving to get her own. Keith looks to Lance confused but Lance is too busy eating to notice. "where's the others?" Lance asks after finishing his mouthful. "Allura, Coran and Krolia wanted to see Dr Holt and go over the plans for a castle ship? so Marco drove them since he's going to work with your Abuela" Rosa explains placing the last plate down, "Luis and Veronica took the twins to school before they went to work" she then offers Shiro seconds. 

 

Lance shrugs and starts eating again, smiling with each bite. Today the McClain have planned a BBQ for dinner since the beach is basically their backyard they plan to have it there, Lance watches the ocean longingly from the kitchen window."so can I go surfing?" he asks "well your board hasn't been kept in great condition since... since you went away you might need to borrow your brothers'" his mother replies Lance thinks for a minute then nods."what about you guys? fancy surfing?" he asks looking at Keith and Shiro. "I tried to surf before and failed miserbly I'll pass but I don't mind going to the beach" Shiro answers with a chuckle. "I guess I could try surfing" Keith replies then furrows his eyebrows. " but I don't have swimming trunks" Rosa chuckles "don't worry mijo we have plenty of them with the amount of boys living or visiting they leave near enough one of everything here we'll have something you an borrow, Lance has alot of swimming shorts too, go try some on" she says waving her hand to the stairs. "you too Shiro" Lance leads them up the stairs and helps find Shiro shorts from Marco's old clothes. they eventually found a fit for Keith in Lance's pile.

 

 

Lance changes and grabs two Luis' surf boards and his beach bag. He practically skips to the beach, followed by Keith and Shiro. Shiro lays out a huge towel and lies on it with sunglasses on as Lance and Keith run off into the water. Once learning the basics Keith waits for the next wave, watching Lance surf he smiles as the brunette whoops before finally falling into the water. It's now his turn to try, still a bit shakey but he's managing to surf for a few minutes till he too crashes into the sea. Shiro watches from the beach, with the sun shinning down on them brightly he takes his prosthetic arm off so it doesn't burn his side while lying down. he looks into the bag Lance brought since Lance told him to help himself, he opens one of the drinks and enjoys the quiet, well apart from the two Paladins' shouting it's quiet.

 

A few hours pass since Lance taught Keith how to surf, deciding to take a break and they find Shiro asleep on the beach. The Red Paladin's childish antics begin with the simple memory of burying Marco as he dozed off on the beach many years ago.  
"Keith my man have you ever learned the art of burying people alive?" Lance smirks, Keith looks at him for a second confused and slightly worried "oh you mean burying them where their head's still out" he laughs "no I don't believe I have done it, please oh great Sensei teach me" Keith smirks as Lance moves their bag and towels away from Shiro. "now young grasshopper, first we start at the feet and make our way up and only start packing it in once we get a few layers on" the brunette explains piling sand on to Shiro, Keith follows his lead and they bury Shiro in the sand only his head remains. "now what will be be mermaid? merman? random sea creature?" Lance asks getting a small shovel out. "mermaid he'll look so pretty" Keith says with a deadpan face. Lance struggles to not laugh and wake Shiro.

 

* * * *

 

Shiro wakes up feeling refreshed, he can hear Keith and Lance laughing near him, with a soft smile he turns his head with blurry eyes he sees them building a sandcastle, _**the Defenders of the universe, they actually look like kids right now.**_ he thinks trying to sit up. "wha-.."he looks down to his body, it's covered in sand with two bigger lumps where his chest is meant to be. "BOYS!" he shouts, only to be answered by Lance's cackles and Keith's bellied laugh. "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" he screams, not really mad but can't hurt to pretend. "okay" Lance calls walking to him then when he stands in front of him "hey Shiro can you look at me?" Shiro turns his head to face Lance as Keith moves next to him. "say cheese!" click. 

 

Lance took a picture of mermaid Shiro with Keith holding his arms out like a fisherman who had caught the mighty beast, a wide grin stretched across the dark haired boy's face, Shiro's eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly open in suprise makes the photo look great, but the best has to be the sparkle in Keith's eyes. "thanking you" Lance calls pocketing the orange device, Shiro burst free from his sandy prison and makes a grab for Lance to see the photo.

 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Lance lets out a high-pitched scream followed by a laugh as he runs from the raging Shiro, "SAVE YOUR SELF KEITH!" he shouts over his shoulder. Keith watches the screen unfold holding his stomach laughing, he's never seen Lance run so fast. Peace had fallen after Lance showed the photo to Shiro, he didn't have the heart to make them delete it but knows it's gonna come back and haunt him some day.  
The three spent the whole day on the beach, Lance somehow had hidden water guns in the bag, with his marksman aim he hit the Black Paladin in the face and all hell broke loose. 

 

* * * *

 

By dinner time the rest of the household gathered around on the beach, the kids chased Kev the wolf around the beach as Marco who brought the BBQ set it up and started cooking while Keith and Lance set up the small camp fire. After their fill of food the sun had set and they sat by the fire. "so Lance can we ask about what happened out there in space?" Veronica asks holding a stick toasting a marshmallow for s'mores. "well there was this evil Emperor dude called Zarkon, real piece of work, as you know and we became paladins to stop him, the five lions you saw we fight in those and they become one big guy called Voltron and we fight together, it's pretty awesome. Zarkon's dead, the Galran empire is falling apart and I'm not sure if Zarkon's son Lotor is alive or dead but he must be stuck in the quintessence field." Lance recounts. 

 

 

Rosa moves closer to him. "Lance, Coran said you've been injuried alot and something else happened out there...can you please tell me" she looks at him with pleading eyes, with a sigh Lance gives in. "promise me.. you'll not get mad" he gulps " I got a few close calls, just like Shiro and Keith, first one was a bomb, I pushed Coran out the way and got knocked out while the ship was under attack, last week I got hit by a blast of magic, I'm okay I swear, Shiro and Keith looked after me when that happened!" he quickly says, licking his dry lips he dreads to tell them about dying. Keith puts his hand on his and squeezes gently. "I can't..."he whispers, nodding Keith looks to Shiro then to the McClains. 

 

"I wasn't there at the time I was apart of the blade of Marmora, and left the team with who we thought was Shiro..see after a big battle he went missing, Shiro was the first Black Paladin out of our group and when he disappeared I was in charge but I couldn't lead well, Lance co- lead with me because I wasn't ready he's a great support. anyway a Shiro returned but it was a clone the druids made and I pulled away from the team thinking Shiro could reconnect with Black and that Shiro did, so I left thinking Voltron was fine Shiro was back, Lance was his right hand man what could go wrong?...on one of their missions that Shiro had a problem and the shield they were repairing power failed and this electrotic beam came flying at Allura and Lance could react fast than her so he pushed her out the way and took the full blown hit... he didn't respond and when Allura got to him, he.." Keith trails off struggling to talk looking at the worried faces in front of him.

 

"he died for a few minutes Allura used her skills in Alchemy to bring him back before they truly lost him" Shiro continued placing his hands on the boys' shoulders. "your son is a brave man Mrs McClain and we're lucky we have him on our team" he says slipping into his leader persona. "Mi bebé...tu moriste..." she croaks crushing her son in a dead grip of a hug. "Mamá...lo siento...I just wanted to save my friends.." Lance chokes out holding on to her as tightly, his family pile onto the embrace in a stunned slience. 

 

Shiro watches with a sad smile, then looks down to his younger brother, Keith bites his lip, holding back his tears, he felt guilty about not being there, he watched so many commrades die as a member of the Blade all which took a toll on him but Lance was special if he died it would hurt just as bad as when he found out Shiro had died. the white haired man holds tightly on to his brother. 

 

"I'm okay...Mamá I'm okay... go crush Keith and Shiro he died too Allura saved him aswell but he died too...for a lot longer... Keith almost died on us too" he chokes out. Rosa gasps turning her head to the brothers. "Shiro, Keith get your asses over here and join this family hug" she orders bringing Shiro in to a crushing hug then Keith. while being crushed by Rosa's motherly warmth Keith and Shiro hear Marco murmur into his mothers ear that it was okay, Lance was okay, awake and most importantly he is alive, she slowly calms down releasing the three Paladins. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

"right enough mushy stuff" Lance proclaims snatching up the guitar on the ground that Rosa carried over. "I'm a little rusty but here goes" Lance announces while tuning it, playing a few notes. "song requests ladies and gentlemen?" 

"oh! oh! tío Lance, Recuérdame!"shouted Mateo jumping up and down. "Amor Prohibido" his Grandmother called. "okay then first one goes to Mateo then Abuela and any more that people request" Lance says with playing a few notes, closing his eyes he starts to sing, Mateo sings off key but no one cares the joy on his face made up for it. when Lance finished the song he opens his eyes and nods to Keith and Shiro before closing them again and restarting the song again but in English. "Everyone" he calls 

"...Remember me...thought I have to say goodbye remember me, 

don't let it make you cry for even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart,

I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart. remember me thought I have to travel far, 

remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar,

know that I'm with you the only way that I can be until you're in my arms againnn remember me..."

 

he sings the last note a little longer than the rest with a tear rolling down his face. everyone round the fire claps. "it's good to hear you singing again mijo" his mother beams at him wiping her eyes, Lance returns her smile then winks at his grandmother "Abuela I believe last time I sang this you promised a duet, so get ready" he shouts over to her, playing a few notes on the guitar again. "she has the voice of an angel guys your in for a treat!" he calls to Keith and Shiro. "next song request will be from the Broganes so start thinking!" he starts playing the guitar again singing with his Grandmother. The night went on with singing and laughter, jumping from song to song reguardless of genre Lance played to the best of his abilities. Keith laughs more than he remembers he's ever done, if the songs got too serious Lance started wiggling his eyebrows and winked at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the art, videos and even fanfics of Lance singing recuerdame/ remember me from Coco. as background knowledge for this story Lance would sing this to his niece and nephew alot and was the send off before going back to the Garrison for the school terms. Once in space he'd sing it watching the stars and planets pass him by on those nights he couldn't sleep, the goal of holding/ being held in the family's arms again.  
> also the song Amor Prohibido is one of those songs I found one day and I got stuck in my head so I've used it in this fic it's Lance's grandparents wedding song. sorry for the random information but I don't know if I'll find it in anywhere so yeah... enjoy!  
> Hijos - sons/ children  
> Mijo - son  
> Mi bebé - my baby  
> tu moriste- you died  
> lo siento - I'm sorry  
> (update: thanks MerVonZeit for correcting my bad Spanish)


	12. What Happened in The Past (Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home from the beach, Lance and Keith have a heart to heart revealing what happened that day with Lance's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should warn about past abuse and violence that happens in this chapter and homophobia/biphobia  
>  however Keith is learning from big bro Shiro how to help people feel better, that's a plus

It was around one in the morning when they returned to the house and got ready for bed, Lance's smile fades slightly after saying goodnight to his mother and entering his room. Keith is already in his bed and sits up ready to ask whats wrong when Lance collapse next to him. "ughhhhhhhh" he grunts, "I hated having to tell them about that bloody mission" rolling to his side to look at Keith. "thanks for taking over, I couldn't face it" "I wasn't much better Shiro told them" Keith protests "yeah but you told most of the story so A+ for effort" Lance remarks not making any attemps to move. 

 

"thanks Lance...you planning on going to your own bed?" he asks patting the brunette's back. "nope comfy here" Lance jokes but after rasing his head to look at the other boy his eyes had dulled "I don't wanna sleep on my own.. I heard Marco convincing my mum I'm okay and I started remembering the bombs, blasts and my father.. can I stay here?" Keith has seen Lance being vurnable before but never truly letting down his walls like he is right now, he couldn't say no to him and throws the covers over Lance, wordlessly agreeing."thanks Keith" Lance snuggles into the pillow, but remains awake.

 

 

Keith doesn't feel tired yet and he can see Lance's mind is too busy to try and rest "hey Lance?" the brunette hums in responds "how early were you getting up when I was away, you were up before me most days and I used to be the first up or second after Shiro" he asks trying to find something to talk about. "oh I started getting up at the time I liked to deem 4am in space when the castle lights still had two vargas to brighten up, I started training half a varga later, after doing my routine which I started neglecting.. but yeah I trained alot so you can't tell me that I slacked off" Lance huffs out "well I was awake a lot of the time you and Shiro would get up at but I didn't get outta bed I thought if I'd stayed there I'd wake up back on Earth silly huh" he explains Keith shakes his head "not at all I'd stare at the walls thinking if I slept I'd be back in the shack, trying to get Shiro back, never knowing what happened" Lance's frown lighten a little "at least you got him back now and hey you found out who you are and even got to find your mum that's really great Keith" both smile "yeah, what about you? you're finally home and you sang most of the night, you even translated the Spanish ones for us, you're really good "Keith blurts out trying to hide his blush while watching Lance blush a little.

 

 

"yeah? thank you. We used to do that every weekend at one point, back in Veradero it was daily, we sneak out with mum and sat on the beach for hours." Lance recalls with a small smile laced with sadness. "why did you need to sneak out if your mum was there?" Keith prys carefully "you know that me and my father don't get along, he'd be sleeping off his last binge and if he hear us going out he'd get mad or if we woke him it wasn't to pretty" Lance explains bitterness seeping into his voice.

 

"I lied to Shiro..." he confesses refusing to look at the raven haired man. "he showed me kindness and I lied.." he shakes, Keith holds on to his arm "it's okay you can still tell him the truth, it's not the end of the world Lance he wont get mad at you for this, we know it's gonna be hard to talk about. If you want you can talk to me. I'm not Shiro but I'll listen, do you want to tell me?" his voice stays gentle, Lance nods slowly. "my father.. he called me a problem, I needed to be fixed but normally he would just yell at us and throw something near us to spook us, but this time he didn't just threaten me.. I told Shiro that we were sitting having a laugh, which we were. the question was to list people in our classes that we thought were cute. Marco listed two girls, one is his wife. Luis' list was never ending of the girls in his classes and Veronica listed about five boys, so far pretty normal right" he breaths out "my list had a few girl and ..boys, he didn't like that, as a kid I tried to argue that girls call each other cute plutonically all the time and it wasn't seen as bad or weird. he did hit me and his ring cut my cheek and the bottle was thrown down and cut my foot like I told Shiro but he didn't just push me away and leave... he got really angry, I remember Marco trying to get a hold of me as he dragged me out the room... he locked them in the living room by blocking the door way I should of ran but I froze."

 

 

His shaking gets worse, struggling to breath and chocking on his sobs. Keith pulls him close engulfing him into a hug. "shhhh it's ok he can't get you, you're safe I've got cha" Keith murmurs into his ears. " he dragged me by the neck down the stairs to the basement... and just started punching, kicking screaming at me that I'm unholy, unclean and other stuff I can't remember... everything just faded and next thing I know Marco's screaming and he's gone with the money I had in my pocket we were going to go shopping with my Abuela that day. Marco kicked the doors in and pulled my father off me before he could strangled me to death.. I still have some scars but no one can see them" Lance finishes his story with a broken laugh "Lance... I'm so sorry" Keith croaks out   
"please don't.. don't pity me.."he begs. Keith hugs him tighter, "it's not pity, well not the bad pity, I'm just upset you had to go through that, you're so strong Lance, look what you have lived through even before Voltron and you were worried about not being a good enough Paladin! you're the best person to be a Paladin, you protect people so the wont feel any of the pain you went through, you help make people who never heard a soft voice or had a kind act or a laugh, you give so much and ask for nothing in return, you say Allura is, but I think your the Heart of Voltron, you Lance McClain are not to be pitied you are to be admired and respected" Keith declares in a strong voice, his eyes focusing on the boy next to him.

 

"Keith...I- Thank..you.." he sobs pressing his face closer into Keith's chest. "your welcome, I'm sure Shiro said the same thing there's nothing wrong with you, your father is an arsehole and if I ever see him... he's gonna pay" Keith warns his voice growing dangerous. "easy there Samurai I haven't seen him for like ten years, but thanks it's nice knowing Space Dad and Keith are gonna kill for me" he laughs, "I feel a lot better after talking to you though and I'm sorry I've got you top all gross " Lance mumbles trying to make light of the bomb he just dropped. "I don't care, as long as you're ok" Keith mutters. 

 

They stay like this the rest of the night, talking till they both finally drift off. Lance burrowed into Keith's chest as he has his arms around Lance protectively shielding him from the world. Lance's hand found their way to Keith's hair running his fingers through it, Lance had noticed his nightmares and sleeping patterns have improved when Keith is near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the next season gets closer I'd like to say that I have over ten chapters written to edit and they'll be out after the season, it's safe to say this is completely different from cannon and I hope you still enjoy this story.


	13. The Brogane's Promise

Shiro awoke to birds singing outside his window, he slowly sits up rubbing the sleep out his eyes, smiling when gets up and looks out the window. Small birds chirped and sang in the little bird bath in the garden below, he watches them for a while, content with the peace surronding him. He hears a popping sound followed by soft footfalls and finally soft fur brushing past his legs, "hey buddy, finally got away from the kids?" Shiro asks the wolf only getting a blink in return. 

 

 

He returns to watching outside with the wolf's head in his lap silently scratching behind his ear then there's a knock on the door as Rosa opens it smiling brightly, "good morning mijo, I'm sorry to wake you so early but I have to go to work today and the kids will be off to school soon so I was wanting to warn you about the noise and if you wanted something to eat before I take off?" Shiro smiles turning to the Cuban woman "It's ok Mrs McClain, I was up already I can manage to get myself something in a bit, have a good day at work" he says getting up from the window ledge nudging Kev slightly. "okay Shiro I'll go ask Keith, Lance usually liked to sleep in and make something later" Shiro stops her "I'll wake him in a bit he doesn't eat much in the morning and if he's sleeping I usually leave him, he's not the greatness sleeper" Shiro explains about Keith having a bad sleeping pattern due to the blade but also before going to space, that he had nightmares and didn't sleep well. "oh Lance is the same that's why if he sleeps I let him sleep, if they have nightmares at least they have each other to talk to at night" she gives him a small smile before walking down the hall. "thanks for looking after them Shiro!" she calls.

 

* * * * 

 

 

The former Paladin waited a while after the McClains left for work/school before heading up the stairs to wake the two boy and inform them that Allura, Coran and Krolia have decided to stay at the Garrison's base for a few days with Commandor Holt. He makes his way up the stairs he starts wondering how will they manage to leave again, after finally returning to Earth how could they want to leave again, pushing that thought away he opens the door to Lance's room and finds both boys asleep on Keith's bed huddled together. 

Keith has Lance wrapped in an Protective hug while Lance is burrowed close safely hidden by Keith, he leans over and shakes them lightly. "morning, time to get up boys" he calls Keith stirs his eyes fluttering open and close, with a groan he sits up bringing Lance with him. "what time's it?" he mumbles out. "just after ten, but I thought you'd want to get up and eat so wakey wakey" Lance opens his eyes slowly, looking questionly at Keith for a few seconds then sits up on his own, his ears slightly red. "morning" he mumbles to which Keith grunts back.

 

 

They get up, dressed and teeth brushed before going down the stairs to the kitchen. "okay so everyone's out? " Lance asks looking through the cupboards. "yup your mother offered to wake Keith up for food and said you'd make your own since if your asleep she likes to leave you asleep" Shiro relays Rosa's words "cool, how does.... no, no, ah ha! yes, how does waffles sound?" Lance asks getting a bowl out. "sounds fancy" Shiro jokes "yeah waffles sound good, want any help?" Keith offers getting off the kitchen bar stool. "nah I'm good you guys are guest I can cook" Lance says over his shoulder, turning the radio on letting the soft music play in the background and gets the ingredients out, humming along to the song playing as he cooks Lance looks at peace, his eyes seem to sparkle more. Shiro glances at Keith to see the same expression on his face as Lance and smiles, whatever's happened it must of been good.

 

While Lance got the waffle iron out and heating up Keith started helping anyway, cooking the bacon and make coffee. "my mum got Kev dog food, will he even eat it?" Keith looks down to the wolf "yeah he'll eat it give him any kind of food and he'll eat it as long as he trusts you" Keith remarks, double taking Kev. "what's that you got around your neck?" he crouches to look at the red bandana around the cosmic beast. "oh while my mum was doing the washing she found your bandana from when we saved Shiro and I said you'd want to keep it so she washed it looks like the twins thought Kev needed a collar" the brunette calls over his shoulder. "sorry if that's not what you wanted I can wash it again for you" he offers "no, it's ok I like it what about you Kev? like your new look?" Keith asks the wolf with a smile, earning a bark in agreement he pats Kev's head then goes to the sink washing his hands. 

 

With breakfast ready Lance carries the plates to the dining table in the living room and switched the TV on for background noise. The news fills the background as they start eating, the new reporter starts talking about the Garrison and Voltron drawing their attention to the screen. "the missing members of the Kerberos mission have returned home, Matthew Holt and Takashi Shirogane finally return home after being presumed dead along with their mission's Commander who had returned home months ago claiming they were still alive, also the missing cadets Hunk Garett, Lance McClain and Pidge Gunderson who is actully Katie Holt the daughter of Dr Holt have safely returned home too. unknown to the public till now another boy went missing at the same time, Keith Kogane has also safely returned home. many questions are yet to be answered about these events and what we will have to encounter since the knowledge we have gained." the woman reports as everyone's photo flashes on the screen. Lance's food falls off the fork hits the plate with a clank as he stares at the screen. "well it's nice to know I was finally noticed to be missing" Keith comments dryly, turning to Shiro.

"yeah returned home safely" Shiro notes with the same dry tone, turning to Lance. "what you think Lance?" Shiro asks, Lance rips his eyes away from the TV, he looks worried for a second before schooling his expression into a lazy smile. "they probably had people looking for us and just had to report that we are safe, guess that's our 15 minutes of fame" he says stabs at his food again, returning to silence.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Lance offers to train in the backyard as long as they don't use weapons, hand to hand combat was Lance's weakest area so having the best of the team teaching him would surely help him improve. Keith had gotten alot better since training with Kolivan and the Blades, he even beat Shiro after two fights he was able to read Shiro like a book. even though Lance wasn't that skilled in hand to hand combat Keith couldn't read his movements that easy, Lance was unpredible, constantly adapting to his opponent. finally pinning the Red Paladin, Keith pants rolling on to his back. "you're a slippery bastard Lance" he huffs out. 

 

"thanks I have the talent to get myself out of someone's deadly grip now" he jokes sitting up with a groan. "that's not funny" Keith retorts with a scowl. Lance sends him a small smile "I know but if you don't make joke about it life gets too serious" he says offering Keith a hand up, taking the offered hand Keith quickly stands. Shiro standing against the tree, moves up to them. "that's been long enough I think we can stop for now" he says looking over Keith's worried expression and then to Lance's reasurring smile he steps back, "I'm gonna go get some water" trying to make an excuse to leave so they could talk if they needed too. Keith looks to Lance giving him a sharp nod, they have a non-verble conversation ending with Lance nodding slowly and Keith giving him a encouraging smile and push. "Shiro" Lance calls hesitantly, "remember when you said I could talk to you if I wanted? I need to tell you the truth" the white haired man turned to see Lance's making himself smaller, Keith putting a hand on his back encouraging the boy to talk. "yeah I remember, you wanna talk inside?" Shiro offers placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

 

 

The three walk back to the house, once sitting comfortbly on the sofas Lance tells Shiro the truth about what happened with his father, adding in Keith threatening to kill him. he then goes on to tell them that his last name is actually his mother's maiden name as they want nothing to do with his father, finally he explains that his father has tried to find them a few times and they moved to America both to get away from him and to get closer to his Grandmother, with the added bonus that he dreamed of being a pilot and wanted to go to the Garrison. "so I'm kinda worried he finds this place and if I'm not here cause we have to go back out there, I know we have to go back... I'm worried he hurts them but if the Galra attack innocent people I won't forgive myself as well but if he hurts them I can't forgive myself" Lance says through his trembling hands. 

 

 

"he's not gonna hurt anyone, I swear to you he's not gonna hurt anyone, I know it's hard but you're right we're gonna have to go back out there and this time we'll end it but we could get those communicators for your mum you'll be able to see and talk to her this time, she'll know you're out there saving the universe" Keith promises both his hands on Lance's shoulders prompting him to look at the Black Paladin. "this time you won't be icolated, cause I'm not gonna let that happen, like you did with me, I'll come get you when you're alone and you'll come get me okay?" "okay" Lance answers with a tiny trace of a smile.  
Shiro moves closer to Lance, pulling him into a embrace allowing the younger a safe place to cry if needed. "Keith's right, that monster will not get near you or the others I promise you that he'll not get the chance to touch any of them or you" peeking up at the former leader Lance notices the determined look spreading onto to Shiro's face, when he makes promises much like Keith they will try their damnedest to keep it. 

 

 

The trio spend the rest of the day talking about a lighter subject, bonding over video games, taking the competitions way too seriously.


	14. The Path to Acception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins + Matt hang out,   
> Matt is not too please with his sister and Hunk's attitude.  
>  Keith is protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be posting tomorrow, still can't wait for the season though even if I have the feeling it's gonna break my heart.

It was early afternoon the following day when Lance decided to show Keith and Shiro around the town, Kev stuck close to Keith as they walked around, not too long after they sat down on the wall of a foutain at the outdoor cafe/bar did Hunk, Pidge and Matt run into them with the their families, waving their parents off they joined them sitting on the wall eating fries, burgers and milkshakes. "I have missed cheese burgers so much!" Matt moans with each bite. "he's like this with everything he eats" Pidge remarks playfully, happliy munching her own burger. "speaking of burgers what happened to Kaltenecker?" Lance gasps dramatically "you did not just call my wonderful Kaltenecker a burger!" he leans over Hunk to glare at her playfully. "the Garrison took care of her the night we got back and then they sent her to my grandma's farm, speaking of which I should visit the farm it's been so long since I worked there" he says taking a large gulp of milkshake. "gahhh brainfreeze" he shakes his head quickly. "you worked on a farm?" Hunk asks "yeah summer jobs, odd job here and there when I needed alittle more pocket money" Lance answers still trying to shift the brainfreeze.

 

 

They sat chatting away, people passing by watched them whispering to the person next to them about the news report, pointing out the Paladins but they took no notice and kept talking to each other ignoring the world around them. A few people had came up to talk to them, and a few tried hitting on them. Lance gets up to bin the food wrappers when a crowd of girls block his way back, asking him about space he happily answers them but presses on the fact that he has to get back to his friends. Pidge looks over to where Lance is been ambushed. "oh looks like Lance got himself another fan club, you think he'll use his Lover boy Lance persona?" she asks with a smirk. "I don't think so Pidge he's not been flirting since the Voltron show stuff" Hunk replies looking slightly worried,"what if someone was creeping on him back then and we didn't know? what if he's been traumatized and now he's scared with that many girls surronding him?" Hunk frets. 

 

 

"Calm down, Lance is a big boy Hunk, he's took down hunderds, thousands of threats a gang of girls won't be problem" Matt remarks lying with his head on Pidge's lap. Keith watches the group of girls with a glare. Shiro side glances the girls, Lance and Keith making sure nothing happens. "hey Keith" Pidge calls "what's wrong you look annoyed, not jealous of Lance getting all the girls attention are we?" she teases leaning over her brother's head to look at the Black Paladin, she notices he's not scowling because Lance is getting the girls attention he's watching every move the group make as if looking for weapons, ready to jump into a fight if they attack. "No" Keith gruffly answer going back to watching the crowd around Lance.

 

"Pidge, Pidge, Pidge"Matt tuts sitting up, "Keith doesn't need to be jealous of Lance he has his own fan club" he says light-heartedly sending a wink to the Paladin and a knowing smirk. "true" Hunk interjects, "but Lance does seem to get a lot of people drawn to him,there was always a crowd around him when we did those shows, this one time he got so awkward when this alien hit on him, he may flirt but when someone flirts back or starts flirting with him outta no where he's a stuttering mess and this alien looked so pretty and Lance slowly started talking with them after they came up flirting with him and bam it's a dude and Lance gets all embarrassed that he started flirting with a dude" Hunk says with a laugh "poor guy he was quiet for a few days after it, he didn't even react when we teased him" Shiro looks at the others eyebrows slightly furrowed thinking about Lance's dilima, he's been questioning if it was ok to like more than one gender and when he thinks he's flirting with a woman that turns out to be a man it must of freaked him out, recalling the memories of his father.

 

"it's not really funny Hunk" Keith says still watching over Lance "what were you two saying to tease him?" his head turning sharply to face them. their eyebrows fly up "um just that maybe he had better luck with that guy than any of the girls" Pidge says in a small voice, "we didn't mean any harm Keith, we just wanted him to laugh it off like normal or throw back his usual "well I'm just the awesome" kinda thing " they look down. "dude not cool" Matt comments, with a disappointed look at his sister and Hunk. "way to make a guy feel like shit, what if he's working out if he does like guys and you turn it into a joke? are you guys gonna turn me into a joke too?" Matt questions crossing his arms. "no" they say weakly. "good so you're gonna get you arses over there save your friend from that mess and apologies for being shit friends" he orders flopping down his head in Shiro's lap now.

 

"can't believe it Shiro, kids these days no respect" he mutters turning to look at the group again, Keith notices Lance wasn't there, he gets to his feet scanning the area. "guys Lance is gone" he announces taking a few steps forward. "Keith it's ok he's over there" Shiro points to the brunette talking to a tall dark haired boy who's got his arm around Lance's shoulders moving towards the bar leaning into Lance closely. "looks like surfer dude saved the day" Hunk comments sighing in relief, Pidge squints at the boy for a few minutes before nudging her brother."Matt? isn't that the creeper dude from the same year as you?" Matt hums sitting up again to look at the boy who's handing Lance a drink. "holy shit it's creepy Ryan" he blurts out Keith eyes snap from Lance to Matt and back to Lance in a second, already moving towards the brunette.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

When Shiro finally got permission to go on the Kerberos mission, he and Matt had started to get close, building a friendship and the trust needed for a team, during those times Keith had got to know more about the oldest Holt sibling either from Matt himself or Shiro. One day while Shiro took Keith with him to Dr Holt's lab to discuss details of the mission Matt had taken upon himself to talk to Keith trying to get to know his team mate and friend's younger brother. the topic of conversation went to Matt's younger Garrison days when a classmate of his would get into a lot of trouble, unlike Keith who was in fights or arguements this boy Matt dubbed Creepy Ryan was famous for getting up into people's personal space, haressing them and on the final incident he tried to slip something into someone's drink, possibly planning something beyond anything Matt wanted to discuss.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

The name "Creepy Ryan" was enough for Keith to jump into action, he would jump in for any of his friends but seeing how close this creep is getting to the brunette he felt even more need to protect Lance, this made the Black Paladin ready to attack when it was nesscessary. 

 

"so I've told you mine, do I get to know your name?" the boy dubbed Creepy Ryan by Matt asks in a flirtly voice, leaning on the counter of the outdoor cafe, Lance plastering on a smile responds "Oh sorry, I'm Lance nice to meet you Ryan , thanks for saving me from those girls they were getting a little too close for comfort" he says with a laugh covering up his discomfort. " what is this?" he holds the glass up the other man placed him his hands "just some soda, your probably still underage" Ryan answers with a grin, edging closer to the boy, taking a swig of his own drink. "so what were we crowding you for? you famous?" "oh um not really I just got home from..um space" Lance answers making a questioning face wondering if this boy would believe him. 

 

 

"oh my god your one of those Paladins of Voltron that was on the news!" Ryan shouts getting even closer, "dude that's so cool" Lance steps back alittle trying to gain some personal space. "yeah, I guess it is" he stutters as Ryan places a hand on his shoulder. "aw sorry I didn't mean to be so loud, just sounds really cool to be able to travel around the galaxies, fight weird aliens, probably get all the ladies" he says with a playful smirk. "yea- yeah it's pretty cool, but this Paladin doesn't get all the ladies" Lance answers eyes moving to try and see his friends but his view is blocked by the boy and crowd surronding the area. "so does this Paladin get all the guys then?" the boy ask staring right into Lance's eyes, the brunette freezes like a deer in the headlights. "uhh uhh umm no" he stutters trying to get his feet to move back. 

 

"well-" Ryan starts grip on Lance's shoulder tightening moving in way too close when annother arm slinks around Lance's shoulders knocking the creeps hand off Lance. "there you are! I thought you got lost showing me around" Keith's voice loudly carries. "K-Keith" Lance breaths out, the look of relief filling his eyes. " we better be getting back now huh?" Keith says glaring at creepy Ryan. "yea-yeah" Lance stutters out, "Lance how about we meet up again later since your out of time, I'd like to get to know you better" Ryan purrs winking, seeing Lance recoil slightly, Keith moves his arm to around Lance's waist tightens his grip. "sorry dude he's not interested" Keith spat his glare never relenting. Ryan finally glances to Keith, looking him up and down. "I don't believe I was talking to you, but how would you know? are you his boyfriend?" he asks with a sneer. 

 

A grin spreads across Keith's face, he squeezes Lance side prompting him. "ooh, wouldn't you like to know~" Keith cooly replies with a wink, gently pushing Lance to move as he takes a step, then turns his head to face Lance but his eyes still on Ryan as he starts to protest again."let's go home" Keith proclaims loudly over Ryan's words Lance nods glancing back seeing the man behind him watching them suspiciously, lifting his arm to try and catch on to Lance's. "yeah lead the way Babe" he blurts out walking away with Keith, leaving Ryan frowning lowering his hand. 

 

* * * *

 

 

Shiro watches from the foutain as Keith and Lance emerge from the crowd and continue walking leaving the area, Keith has his arm around Lance's waist guiding the flustered boy out, Keith's almost as flustered but keeps calm concentrating on walking. "looks like creepy Ryan spooked him" Matt says eyebrows knitting together. "should we go after them? murder the creep?" Shiro shakes his head "no Lance won't want to be crowded, Keith's got it under control" he replies getting up, encouraging Kev to follow "lets go for a walk and maybe murder if he crosses our path" he suggests looking at the park near by, the others nods and follow Shiro glancing back at Keith and Lance while they shrink into the distance.

 

After Lance got out of the cafe's surronding area he lets out the breath he didn't notice he was holding. "I owe you big time Keith, you're a fucking angel, an angry looking angel" Keith snort patting Lance's back "thanks I guess, you don't owe me anything you'd do the same for me" the raven haired man says in a soft voice then smiles "so, "Babe" where to now?" he teases, Lance goes rigid "I didn't say that did I?" Keith nods with a small smirk. "yup, then again it sold the idea of us being together to get him to leave you alone, your welcome" Lance lets out a dry laugh "yeah, I might of got used to people being in my space but that guy was creeping me out" Lance shivers 

 

"he didn't touch you did he?" the ravien haired man frets eyebrows knitting together, his glare returning to the distance shape of the cafe area, Lance shakes his head "just my shoulder that you batted his hand off of" he smiles "thanks, I mean it" straighting up he starts walking again, pulling Keith's arm to follow. The two keep walking till they reach the beach near Lance's home, the brunette keeps walking climbing to the cliffs at the other side of the beach, he sits with his legs dangling off the edge, Keith sits next to him watching the waves in silence. Lance stares at the ocean, his eyes matching the deep colour of the sea, "this is my favorite spot" Lance suddenly starts talking. "when we moved here I'd sit here or under the cliff hiding away from the world, I still didn't feel safe, like everytime I'd turn turn he'd be there but he hated the beach and the sea so I felt safe here" he explains never taking his eyes off the water. Keith listens to him without saying a word, placing a hand on his back tracing circle. 

 

"even though it's been years he still haunts me, and when that creep started flirting I froze, I wasn't flirting back but if I did flirt back to a guy I keep feeling like he's gonna appear, I keep waiting for someone to scream it's wrong or I need to be fixed, Shiro's said it's ok but I still don't know and if I do like both men and women it feels like I opened another door for rejection" Lance rambles on playing with a shell. "Lance" Keith get his attenion "he's not here, he's not coming back no one's gonna tell you it's wrong you don't need fixed" Keith calms the shaking boy, "you're scared and confused and that's okay take it from me, there's nothing to fear, you are you no matter what" he says with a smile. " take it from you?...Keith are you?" "gay? yeah now have to seen any arseholes popping up to yell at me for being gay? no it's just some people can't deal with others loving the same sex or both and they can fuck off" Lance smiles, he always admired Keith, the way he didn't care what others thought he'd just dust himself off and keep going. 

 

"thanks Keith" he says resting his head on Keith's shoulder. "I don't understand how I ever started being a dick to you, you've always got my back" a low chuckle escapes Keith resting his head on Lance's "well we're friends now, so I forgive you for being a huge dick to me " Lance snorts "why thank you kind sir clearly I've been blessed with your forgiveness" Keith hits his arm lightly "Oi, I can take it back" he threatens, then goes back to watching the ocean, feeling a sense of calming come over the two as the waves crash into each other.

 

Keith glances down to the brunette hearing soft even breathing he can tell Lance is falling asleep, he wraps his arm around him supporting the boy moving him to sleep lying down with his head in Keith's lap," wha...? what are you doing?" the brunette slurs "you're tired, get some sleep" Keith mutters raking his finger through Lance's soft hair, Lance turns his face to the waves again, slowly drifting off again with the safety in knowing the Black Paladin was looking out for him."don't worry Lance...I've got you just like last time" Keith mumbles with a smile, even if Lance says he doesn't remember their first proper bonding moment Keith does.

 

* * * * 

 

The sun was going down when Keith woke Lance, earning a whine for five more minutes. "come on we have to get back the tides coming in I don't wanna be on this cliff the whole night" the dark haired man says pushing the brunette up."okay I'm up"Lance groans standing up "right lead the way Samurai" he says yawning. "aw I'm only Samurai again" Keith says with a fake disappointment, pouting "oh shut up Mullet " Lance jumps down and walks ahead, "wait for me Lover boy Lance" he calls jumping down and jogs after the other. They continued throwing random nicknames all the way to the house, entering the building and going to the kitchen. "well I hope you're happy now Honey, we're home and the tide didn't trap us" Lance remarks sitting on the bar stool. "only cause I woke your sorry ass up Darling" Keith throws back leaving a confused Shiro who's standing at the counter with a cup of tea. "did I miss something?" he asks glancing at them both. " inside joke" Lance enlightens but doesn't explain anymore. "ok then-" Rosa who had returned from work hours ago only heard the shouting "Lance! you didn' tell me you two were dating!" she shouts making her into the kitchen. "wha?" he starts "aw mijo, you picked a good one and handsome too" she coos leaving Lance and Keith both looking astonished, Shiro chuckles into his cup, enjoying how red they both turned, she turns to Keith with a small smile."Mamá, we- we aren't dating" Lance finally gets out."ok mijo" she says kissing Lance's head before going back to do the washing.

 

 

Lance starts hitting his head off the counter. Keith reaches out using his hand to block Lance's forehead from the counter. "dude stop, stop it you're gonna hurt yourself" Lance looks up at him"that's kinda the plan here Keith" Lance replies dryly. "why? " Keith asks blinking confused at the brunette.

 

"his mother doesn't believe him" Shiro says trying to help, putting his cup down and placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. "hey kiddo at least you know your mother doesn't care who you like, she just want you to be happy right?" he offers smiling. Lance looks up at him eyes widening "holy shit you're right" his eyes brighten a little, getting up and hugging Shiro from across the counter. "thanks Space Dad I'm getting you that mug" he says laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to bother you readers for a second, If Keith's father was to sing a love song to Krolia, one he would sing even after she's gone what would it be? I'm struggling to find one that I go that's it! so far I've thought Only you by Flying Pickets (my parents first song as a couple, wedding etc) or And I love you so by Elvis but I feel someone out there would find a better one. I know I put a lot of songs and references in this I can't help it. Please and Thank you Kei <3   
> P.S I do have a tumblr I haven't posted anything on it but if you guys want to ask me anything on there, let me know if you want the link.


	15. A Promise to Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back, how did you like the new season I thought it was good, broke my heart at times but good! so I had a lot of this story written before we seem much of the goddness Veronica and I thought she was gonna be the long haired girl that's basically Lance's twin and thought the short haired woman was like an aunt or a cousin so yeah Veronica in this fic is the long haired girl...

Maria calls out from the front door announcing that she had returned home with the kids, Lance rushes to help taking the baby placing her on his hip and carries a bag in for her. "sorry I'm late got held up in traffic and those two wanted to get Keith's dog a present" she says pointing at the twins, they hold a purple squeaky toy out to Kev who's snoozing on the floor next to the sofa. "you guys don't need to get him anything" Keith stutters out "it's fine, it's just a toy" Maria waves him off putting some shopping away,Shiro helps putting stuff away on the higher shelves, Keith walks over the twins, crouching down to them while petting Kev's head."thanks alot guys Kev's gonna love it" he says smiling down to the children, agreeing to play with them he's pulled to the other side of the living room, where a box of toys are kept.

 

 

Lance wanders out the kitchen still holding his niece on his hip, Rosie blabbles away, a proper word showing up now and again laughing when her uncle answers with the same blabbling or cooing. glancing out the window he sees Allura and co returning from the Garrison. "here comes our friends, wave Rosie" he says holding her arm to wave outside. "hi Alluraaaa, hi Corannn, hi Ms Kroliaaa" Lance says in a singsong voice as Rosie waves wildly, Allura looks to the window, smiling brightly she waves making her way to the door. "hii Rosie!" she coos holding her arms out asking to hold the baby, Lance passes her to Allura, ruffling Rosie's hair "don't be planning any mischief ladies" he playfully warns turning to speak to Coran. Allura sits on the sofa happily playing with Rosie, running her fingers through her curly hair, she spots Keith in the corner sitting behind a coardboard box with Jail written on it, as Mateo chases Bella around.

"Keith? why are you in prison?" she asks Keith turns his head to face her with a dead pan face "I wasn't a great robber, now I'm learning the error of my ways Allura, 10- 15 years I've to be here, for stealing the Princess' crown" he says pointing to the teddy in Princess clothing.

 

 

"well have you learned your lesson?" the Princess asks trying to keep her smile hidden. Keith waits till Mateo is in front of him before dramatically but awkwardly starts telling Allura that once he's free the crown will be his, no cell can hold him and police officer Mateo would never take him alive, earning a laugh from Allura and his mother. Mateo arrests Bella and bring her over to the "Jail" and pretends to shut and lock the door to the cell. "and the city is safe from the evil robbers! there's no way you guys will escape!" he says with a smug smile. Two fingers press lightly into Mateo's back "now see here copper" Lance says in a cartoon robber voice holding his hand like a gun "you'll let my friends go and we'll take that fancy crown and you'll never see the likes of us again or else banggg!" Lance pretends to shoot the air. Mateo spins on his heels holding his arms out as if holding two guns. "ah, if it isn't the Tailor, thought we saw the last of you at the bank?" the boy says cooly, Lance smirks"oh the Tailor has returned Officer McClain and he's gonna thread the needle on this heist" Mateo and Bella groan "let's do this" Mateo declares raising his "guns" up aiming for Lance's heart. "like the wild west" Lance utters with a chuckle, "don't worry guys I'll get ya out the slammer!" he promises " 3..2..1!" Mateo shouts the countdown then makes the sounds of firing his guns, Lance makes a few gun sounds before clutching his heart and falling to his knees. "noo...this can't be the end of the Tailor..."he coughs dramatically "curse you McClain...."he drops on to his face rasping out a final breath "Avenge me...ughhhhh" he calls sticking his tounge out, eyes rolling backwards.

 

 

Allura jumps to her feet holding Rosie looking concerned. "Lance?" she calls freaked out by his eyes rolling back. Mateo celebrates his victory as Isabella claps, Keith stares at Lance's "lifeless" body amazed by his acting and glances to Allura, trying to surpress his laughter he stands. "Lance? "she calls again more panicked, screaming when he jumps to his feet, the others in the household come running in to find Allura holding Rosie tight looking freaked out as Lance holds himself up laughing. "I'm sorry" he wheezes between laughs, earning a slap from the Princess, "ouch! I said I was sorry" he continues to laugh hiding behind Keith, avoiding Allura's hits. "Lance McClain what did you do to the poor girl?!" his mother bellows walking towards him. "I was playing cops and robbers and Mateo shot me dead so I died the usual way" he shrugs, shoulders still shaking from laughter. "oh, is that all? sorry dear he does that all the time" Rosa explains shaking her head.

 

 

 

"just for that you're helping me so I can start dinner now, go on the washing needs folding" she orders Lance stops laughing instantly, "ok Mamá" he answers scurrying out of the living room, leaving the others giggling. Allura clears her throat turning to Keith, "we have good news about the new castle" she says handing Rosie back to her mother, "oh cool, so it can start being built then?" Keith asks sitting down with the princess with Shiro on the other sofa. "yes, it has already been started it not long after Sam got back here but it's going to take some time, the Olkarian's can build very quickly and have such advance technology that Earth sadly lacks, Coran's taking the lead with Sam, I'm sure Pidge and Hunk will be getting involved soon"Allura explains bringing the pair up to date. "so we'll also need to keep an eye out for destress calls we may not have the castle but we must be ready to defend those in need at a moments notice" Shiro nods along with the Princess, planning a new training timetable the Paladins will need. Keith nods as well before getting to his feet telling them he's going to inform Lance of the update. making his way down the hall to the laundry room he hears Marco and Lance talking. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

The oldest McClain sibling leans against the washing machine with his arms folded while the youngest stands in front of the dryer taking out the large pile clothes to fold."I'm just saying you could stay here niño, I'm sure they could find a new Paladin you belong here on Earth with your family" Marco presses with a worried voice. "I know I could stay, believe me I'd love nothing more than to stay but I can't till I know everyone's safe.. they could find a new Paladin a better one than me I'm scared they will, Shiro's back he might take back the Black Lion and Keith would want Red back I can't take Blue from Allura she's been a Paladin in less time than us and she's progressing a lot quicker but even if I just help with the castle defence it means I'm doing something, right? and helping my friends, my family" Lance replies folding clothes.

 

 

 

"I get it Lance you're saving lives but when you disappeared we didn't know what happened, did you run away, did someone kidnap you... did **he** find you again we never thought alien ship taking you into a war. some of us were worried if we found you it was gonna be just your body... listen, I don't wanna bury my baby brother so if you're still gonna go. you come back to us you hear me? you come back home." Marco says taking hold of his brother's arm pressing his forehead against Lance's before pulling him into a hug "don't you dare die on us out there, I can't bare the thought of it" he warns as Lance wraps his arms around his brother. "I promise Marco, I'll come home..." Marco then releases the brunette, wiping his eye then turns to walk out the room. Keith backs away , hiding till Marco passes by then counts to three before knocking on the door.

 

 

"Lance?" he calls, Lance opens the door wider looking up at Keith with a smile plastered on "hey Keith, what can I do for you?" he asks splitting the clothes into piles. "Allura has news of the castle, so I came to tell you and I heard voices.." Keith trails off worried about telling Lance he overheard them. "well you probably heard what we said so no need to hide it, but how much did you hear anyway?" the brunette asks patting the machine next to him for Keith to sit on. "from you could stay on Earth to Marco leaving " Keith confesses taking a seat on the washing machine."for the record, I don't think we would find a better Paladin than you, if Shiro does want to take back the Black Lion again I'm not taking Red from you, I'll still help in battles-" Lance cuts him off "please don't leave to join the blade again" he says eyebrows knitting together, worry laced into his voice Keith's expression soften "I won't, I might help them on a few missions but I'll stay with Voltron ok?" Keith says gently Lance looks somewhat relieved then holds out his smallest finger to Keith. "promise?" he speaks in a small voice. "Promise" Keith confirms in a strong voice wrapping his own pinky finger around Lance's. "just like Marco said you come back to us Keith, you come back **home** " Lance warns, meeting Keith's eyes holding the stare for a few seconds before letting go of Keith's pinky and starts folding the clothes again.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

Rosa shouts everyone for dinner, Lance and Keith who were still in the laundry room fold their last piece of clotheing before jumping up and hurrying to the table. Dinner was still noisey as ever, Allura started sharing the news of the castle with the McClains, explaining how long it might take and once it was finished the Paladins would have to return to the fight . Rosa bites her lip, sending her son a worried look he returns a soft smile before promising to return home safe but he has to help fight in this war to protect everyone he loves. After reasurring his family they lasps into a comfortable silence, the kids went to bed not long after and the family started splitting off to do their own thing. Keith and Krolia go out the back with Kev for his last bit of fresh air. Coran was currently in the kitchen learning about earth food from Rosa, Allura, Lance and Shiro sat in the living room watching a horror film, Shiro laughed but answered Allura's questions throughout it, Lance was curled up on the sofa, enjoying Allura's reactions. He glances outside, thinking he sees someone at the gate he stands and makes his way to the window, but no one's there thinking his mind making it up due to the movie he shrugs if off and goes back to his seat, side eyeing the window. "ok we've let Pidge and Hunk know about training tomorrow morning so we should probably get some sleep" Shiro says getting off the couch stretching his back. 

 

 

"I agree, we'll need to leave early to get to the Garrison in time" Allura remarks getting up and walking out the living room "goodnight "she calls before climbing the stairs. "night" they reply in unison,Shiro nods to Lance as he walks to the back door calling the Koganes in. "night" he says going up the stairs, "night Shiro" Lance calls after him, he looks outside again confirming nothing's there again while locking the doors he nods and heads up the stairs saying good nights to his mother and Coran who's still in the kitchen. 

 

 

Once changed Lance flops on to his bed, staring at his glow in the stars waiting to fall asleep but his minds still filled with what has happened recently. Keith pads into the room quietly shutting the door behind Kev before checking to see if Lance is asleep. "I'm still awake" Lance's voice calls in the dark, "oh um, hi? and goodnight?" Keith says awkwardly as he climbs into bed. "night" the brunette calls, Kev jumps on to Lance's bed paws land on his stomach with his full weight baring down on Lance, he lets out a grunt "wow Kev you're heavy, what have we been feeding you" Lance comments turning his head to the direction Keith is "he's gonna get fat here" he deadpans. Keith snorts sitting up and calling Kev over but the wolf refuses to move. 

 

 

"Kev come on move" he calls again and the wolf burrows closer to Lance. "Kevin Kogane get you furry butt off Lance and get over here" Keith says in a strict tone. Kev stands walks a few steps down the bed and flops down at Lance's feet staring at Keith the whole time, Keith sighs falling back on to his pillow. "he never listens to me with this kind of stuff, I'm afraid you're stuck with him tonight" "it's okay, he's just a bit heavy I'll live" Lance remarks with a yawn. "as long as he doesn't teleport me in the middle of the night I'm good" Keith looks at Kev again, the wolf moves his head to the side as if questioning something or as Keith knows planning something, slowly after a while of watching Kev, Keith starts drifting off and Lance looks to the blind covered window, thinking till he finally falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently writing a chapter down the line and really struggling on which way to go with it, I want Lance to be the strong confident boy I know he is but at the same time I want to show he's only human and has his fears.


	16. Training begins again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because the team are on Earth doesn't mean they don't have to train any more

The room door opens with a bang as Shiro walks over to Keith's bed, shaking him awake then turning to wake Lance. "Morning boys! up and at 'em, we're leaving in half an hour" Lance gets up quickly with a groan, "what time's it?" Shiro looks at the alerm clock on one of the shelves. "5am" he shakes Keith again, dodging Keith's kicks. "I'm up!" Keith growls getting out the bed. "good I'll see you down stairs " Shiro walks out the room going down the hall to knock on Allura and Krolia's room door. 

 

 

Twenty minutes later they were up, dressed and half way through their breakfast when Lance has to take the coffee pot away from Coran as he keeps refilling his cup. "Coran, seriously cool it with coffee you're gonna be bouncing off the walls" the brunette scolds the older man pouring the last cupful down the drain, sighing when he sees Allura eating jam out the jar with a spoon. "Allura!?" she freezes mid spoonful, locking eyes with him her face going bright red but the spoon slowly moves closer to her mouth, he arches an eyebrow causing her to stop "sorry Lance.." she says looking down like a small child in trouble."give it here" he demands like a mother fed up with her children's antics, Allura hands over the jar with a sheepish smile. "and the spoon" Lance adds holding his hand out, the Princess reluctantly hands over the jam covered spoon huffing he glances at Krolia, happy that at least one alien didn't try to eat or drink unhealthy amounts. 

 

 

Shiro has his back turned to the table trying his best not to laugh, when Keith smirks. "I thought Shiro was the space parent" earning a glare from Lance both Keith and Shiro laugh under their breaths. "well then Shiro control the children, when they start bouncing around it's your problem team leaders" Lance says putting the jam away, Krolia looks at Allura and Coran with an amused smile then to Lance. "oh the come down will be fun, won't it Lance" she says cooly, the brunette smirks nodding in agreement. 

 

 

"wait why am I responsable for Allura and Coran's come down?" Keith asks accusingly "because you're the head of Voltron, the team's leader so you're in charge" answered the brunette with a lazy smile "and Shiro's the senior officer and also a leader so have fun guys" Krolia stands putting her plate into the sink, before standing next to Lance. "since you will be training today, I'm joining. it's been awhile and I wanna see what a paladin of Voltron is made of" she says mouth twitching upwards.

 

A mini van stops outside the house and beeps the horn twice. "alright, lets go" Shiro calls picking up his bag, followed by the others. Lance is last to leave the house, locking the door behind him he walks to the mini van throwing his keys into his backpack, once everyone's sorted in the van the driver takes off starting the two hours long trip to the Garrison's base.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

The Garrison hadn't changed at all since they first left Earth, Lance roams the halls after their guide, glancing round the corridors, his eyes catch the formilar face of Commander Iverson, his least favorite teacher of all. Iverson has it out for Lance but the brunette hasn't got a clue why, he worked hard in the classes, he wasn't late apart from times he was getting medical attention and had brought a note from the previous teachers explaining what happened for him to be late. 

 

 

Iverson's favorite thing to do was drag him down, even achivements Lance had gotten were belittle and was constantly reminded after making fighter pilot that he was only there become the best pilot A.K.A Keith was kicked out, for a long time and even now Lance felt he wasn't good enough to be fighter class but he like many people around him forget if Keith was at the top of the class and Lance replaced him in the program that meant Lance was also one of the top of the class, second best but now he's learning that he is Keith's equal and stuff like being top of the class or second best doesn't matter, it was dumb to hold a grudge on someone for being better than him at flying, he wouldn't get mad as his sister Veronica because she painted that amazing galaxy on the wall for him just because she was better than him, everyone is better than someone at something Lance just needed to work out for himself what he is best at.

 

 

Lance was still following the team lost in his thoughts, he hadn't notice them stopping and he walks into Hunk. "ooft, you ok there Lance?" Hunk asks turning to face his friend, Lance looks up at him, coming back to reality. "sorry Hunk, daydreaming I guess" he looks behind him to see the back of Iverson. "he still hates me I take it" Lance mutters taking Hunk's helping hand to stand back up. "he hates everyone, though I did hear he was a bit nicer before his eye injury" Hunk states walking with Lance into the big training room "wonder what happened to his eye" he wonders while Lance smiles brightly "maybe someone punched him for being a prick" Lance says a little louder than he meant to earning a giggle from Pidge. "who was punched?" Shiro questions with his arms folded but an amused look in his eyes. "uhh" Lance and Hunk hesitant "Iverson" Pidge answers smugly "dunno what he done but he deserved it and I would like to shake the hand of the person who done it" Keith whistles innocently as he walks ahead.

 

 

"Keithhh"Shiro calls shooting him a knowning look, the dark haired Paladin turns to him playing innocent "yes? how can I help you Shiro" he calls sweetly. "what did you do?" Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose. "well, the announement of the "pilot failure" came out and I went to ask about it you know see if they planned to send a rescuse mission for you guys and he wasn't talking, I didn't do too well in the simulator that time he yelled at me said the same thing happened with your piloting I told him politly to go fuck himself and he started yelling again I yelled back and Ta Da!" Keith does lazy jazz hands " that's his face now and that's one of the reasons I got kicked out" Pidge marches up to him and shakes his hand, followed by Lance then Hunk who tried to be sneaky about it. "and Keith is now a legend" Pidge declares with Lance's hums of agreement. 

 

 

"we are not worthy" they chant at Keith, arms raised and bowing before him a few times. Keith tries to keep a straight face but fails miserably, laughing more when he sees his brother tiredly shaking his head. Once the team split off to their respective training areas Shiro catching Keith's arm, he turns to the white haired man waiting for a lecture. "I refused to say this in front of the others but, atta boy though violence shouldn't be the answer" Shiro murmurs before going to his training area. Keith pauses for a moment before smiling and walking to his area.

 

 

The Paladins changed from self training to team work then to sparring, the second way round the cycle sparring had started up. The order was Hunk vs Keith, Shiro vs Allura leaving Pidge vs Lance last. as the fight between Shiro and Allura started Krolia wandered in from her self training, glancing round the Paladins on the side lines Lance catches her eye and so her new training partner was selected. "Lance" she calls out to him loudly, causing everyone to look at her. "yes?" he squeaks "I'm gonna start sparring training, I want to spar with you, come with me" "um Pidge and I are up next" Lance says glancing at Keith. "it's fine Shiro or I will spar with Pidge, go" Keith orders with a smile, that was enough for Krolia to seize Lance and walk to the other training room, The rest of the team watch Lance being taken away, before turning to the Black Paladin. "so I've been adbandoned by my partner and have to face you or Shiro, I'm gonna get my butt kicked" Pidge complains dropping to sit on the floor. "how come Krolia picked him? he's gonna have a nice training session" Hunk grumbles rubbing his arms, his fight with Keith was intense. 

 

 

"oh believe me his training is gonna be tough, my mother doesn't take training lightly I've had my ass handed to me more times than I can count by that woman" Keith states eyes focusing on Shiro and Allura's spar. "as for you Pidge you can pick between me and Shiro or would you rather flip a coin?" he offers the younger Paladin, purposely keeping Hunk and Allura out of the options as she's used to training with them, the last round Pidge and Hunk were sparring parnters as was Lance and Allura gently breaking them into training. Keith's plan was to test everyone's skills, with Shiro's help he wants to find everyone's weaknesses as well as his own and work on them, even if they where back on Earth the war was still raging on, the feeling of the Galra coming to attack their home planet was growing in his mind. They had the lions here it's only a matter of time till someone tries to attack Earth for them.


	17. Training: Krolia vs Lance

Lance follows Krolia into their sparring room, he looks nervous and shrinking into himself. "don't worry, you'll be fine and you wont hurt me and I'll try not to hurt you" Krolia states putting her weapons on the table at the corner of the room. "hand to hand combat first" Lance nods setting down his bayard. "I'm not that good at hand to hand combat Ms Krolia" the Galran woman's gaze soften towards the frighten Paladin "that's why we're training, you're not that good now but you'll get there and I'm not a friend right now I'm your teacher today you're gonna learn to fight hand to hand against someone trained like a Galra soldier. So you can't hold back like you normally do, not wanting to hurt your friends, you must think and act like your life is at stake" she explains fixing her armour "ok I guess I'm ready, not gonna lie I'm shitting it" he confesses. Krolia smirks stepping up to the boy, "then lets begins" she says throwing the first punch.

 

Lance thought she would maybe walk him through some moves, teaching him some basics like Shiro had done when he first became a Paladin but Krolia was a lot like Keith, learn as you go relay on instinct. Their fight was never ending once Lance got used to her movements she changed her rhythm every fifth move, keeping him on his toes. Krolia kicks Lance sending him flying across the room, hitting the wall with a loud bang, she runs to him worried she used too much force when he springs back to his feet, it had took Keith a while to bounce back from that kick. "I'm.. okay" he coughs raising his fists getting into his fighting stance, "ok but let me know if you're in too much pain and we'll stop" she gets ready to advance again, sending him flying into the wall a few minutes later he gets back up, smiling despite the blood running down from his mouth and nose. "very good, but we're taking a break to clean you up" Krolia says getting the first aid kit, crossing the distances to the boy she starts cleaning him up, assessing his training telling him where he lacks and excels.

Once Lance gets back to his feet Krolia gets him the step by step lessons he was expecting at the start, Krolia was a great teacher, a bit brutal in Lance's opinion but hey no one on the enemy's side was gonna come at him with mercy.

 

The sparring begins again however this time Krolia set a stop watch to see how long it took till one of them couldn't continue. The Galran woman learned that Lance was very quick to pick up on someone's fighting style and how to counter it, he would assess the situation and find the best way out within seconds and he adapted to pretty much anything, soon enough the Red Paladin was fighting her near enough on an equal level, landing a good few blows on her, Keith had told her before he use to think this boy slacked off at the start but then he started training more and more since Keith left she would say at his level now he could surpass her soon and continue as Keith's equal and they would improve sparring each other. 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

It was hitting the two hour mark since Krolia took Lance away to spar when Pidge and Hunk finally snapped. "okay it's been two hours I wanna know how he's doing, your mother might of killed our Red Paladin and friend Keith" Hunk voices pacing around the room with Pidge. "I am a little worried about them myself" Allura speaks up, looking at the door. "ok we'll go check on them" Keith announces in a strong voice, hiding his own concern. The team crept along the corridor towards the other training room opening the door they stuck their heads in the room. 

 

 

Krolia connects her deadly kick with Lance's ribs yet again, Keith recognises it grimacing in sympathy but Lance barely gets knocked back instead loops his arm around her leg dragging her upwards throwing Krolia over his shoulders and on to the ground in a weird judo flip then jumps to his feet grabbing both her arms forcing them behind her back and pins her to the ground, letting out a defeated roar Krolia bellows "I yield!" Lance lets her arms go getting off her he drop down next to her lying on his back. "FINALLYYYYY" he screams,the team watch in stunned silence, after a few minutes Krolia find her voice "you did amazingly kid.. no one would think you weren't good at hand to hand combat" trying to raise her arm to pat the boys back, it was a shaking mess missing his back multiple times. "thanks... but right now I don't feel like a winner" Lance pants out trying to sit himself up, they both chuckle at the state they got themselves into. 

 

Keith finally opens the door wide and walks up to them, once he's close enough to see their faces his smirk drops "what the quiznack?!" Lance makes a face on discomfort at the loud volume of Keith's shout. "what the hell did you do to each other? you look like you just left a battle, this is meant to be training!" he pauses "Mum you said light training not full blown combat" he glares at his mother. "hey I started out easy but this kid's too good to stay at the easy levels, he's gonna have to train with someone with higher level of training" Krolia retorts wincing at the pain in her side. "Quiznak I think you fractured something" she groans turning to the boy on the ground beside her. "that should make us even" Lance croaks out "you little shit, I told you we should of stopped..." she reaches for the small stopwatch nearby" 40 minutes ago, you flew into the wall again and took you more than 15 seconds to start getting back up" looking at the boy with a scowl. "I didn't think it was that bad" Lance mutters wincing as he gets up "had worse injuries than this I'll live" he's legs buckle and he closes his eyes waiting for the ground to clash with his body but a pair of arms wrapped around him gently, stopping him from falling. He looks up at Keith sending him a small smile and murmurs out a thanks.

 

"you both are idiots, lets get you guys patched up" Keith sighs "Shiro can you help carrying one of these idiots" Shiro kneels down lifting Krolia carefully, taking a sharp intake of air seeing how much damage they have cause each other, they carry the wounded pair to the medics with Allura following closely behind. Hunk and Pidge staring in awe till they faded from view, their eyes snap up to the camera at the top corner of the room. "Hunk I'm curious about their sparring how do you feel about checking out that footage?" Hunk look at her, deep in thought "why Miss Holt are we training our talents of information gathering?" smirking the light brown haired girl looks up at her partner in crime. "why yes we are Mr Garrett, to further our skills and knowledge for the greater good of Voltron we must practise gathering Intel" earning a grin from bigger Paladin, he holds out his arm so that she can loops hers into his as they practically skip out the room and to somewhere cameras and people can't see them as they hack into the system.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Shiro places Krolia onto the bed in the infirmary, looking from her to Lance an back again he places a hand on his hip and the other pinching his the bridge of his nose "so let me get this straight, you a trained member of the Blade of Marmora, that trained both in their ranks and the actual Galra's army started sparring without teaching him anything first?" Shiro asks in shock, turning from Krolia to Lance. "you went through with it without any instructions knowing you're fighting a skilled solider?" Krolia looks up at Shiro,"he's not gonna get instructions in a battle is he? before now Lance could of been in this kind of fight without any training and it could of ended a lot worse than this but I'd say he'd survive, and with today's training he's learned so much in such little time that I'd say he's got a good chance at winning a lot of battles of hand to hand combat in a real fight, he had to learn to fight like his life depended on it and pairing him up with friends wasn't good for him, he's scared he hurts them" sending her fellow injured comrade a proud smile. "I fought him with no mercy, the intent of hurting him and the mind set of the enemy, provoking him till I got the same level I'd except from those fighting to end a battle" Shiro's eyes widen, Krolia turned all her emotions off fighting Lance, entering their fight on the battle field only one would be standing now, he turns to Keith to see a worried expression painted on his face. 

 

"Lance" Krolia calls, she's met with his hums "you did great out there today, I'm sorry if I overstepped the line while fighting but you kept your emotions in control, the Galra mind games wont get to you now. well done for blocking it out" she praises but her eyes are filled regret and worry, all in the room look shocked when Lance lets out a laugh "it's fine really, don't look so upset you taught me so much and if I could train with you again I'd be honoured" his smile is honest and humble, wincing when Allura jabs his ribs before closing her eyes trying to heal him as she had done before, her knowledge and skill only go so far but luckily the damage Krolia had done wasn't serious a few fractured bones meaning she could heal them but some of the bruises remained she repeats her actions with Krolia "rest the both of you" she orders. 

 

Keith, Shiro and Allura leave the infirmary shortly after, Allura heads off to where Coran is since he's helping with the castle. Shiro glances at Keith watching his eyebrows furrowing and relaxing as he argues with himself in his mind. "Keith" he waits till Keith acknowledges him "I know you're thinking about something, is it about how intense they got?" the dark haired man looks up "she always fight like it's a life or death battle I excepted that much, I just didn't think Lance would be like that, if he was in a right battle how deadly would be? but she said the Galra mind games wont work on him and she was apologising I'm worried about what she's said. Lance can act and if something bothers him, he'll hide it I just wanna know how bad it got, if he seriously managed to block it out cause this wasn't Krolia his ally, this was the enemy" they walk around the corner seeing the Green and Yellow Paladins hunched over in the corner fingers flying across their keyboards, eyes flickering from screen to screen. 

 

"almost...one more and done!" Pidge cries high-fiving Hunk "Team Punk does it again" they cheer pulling a video feed up. "what are you doing" two voices carry over to them, looking over their shoulders they see their leaders standing side by side arms folded, matching expressions. "um training?" Hunk utters through a guilty smile "show us" Keith says crouching down followed by Shiro. "um well we haven't seen it ourselves sooo-" Pidge gets cut off by Shiro "it's fine just show us" they crowd round the small screen coming from Pidge's arm and watch Lance's training. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

The video starts off with Krolia and Lance walking into the room, they talk placing their weapons down on a table and Krolia starts the fight with the first punch. At the beginning Lance scrambles around trying to dodge her attacks, slowly managing to block and retaliate then is kicked into the wall half way across the room, jumping to his feet immediately. Keith lets a low impressed whistle out commenting about how deadly those kicks are, not long after that Krolia's treating Lance's injuries and shows him a few moves before they begin again this time they see a stopwatch being set one hour and twenty minutes before the team left their training to check on them. "that can't be that fight we walked in on right?" Hunk questioned his eyebrows flying upwards, Pidge speeds up and slows down the footage when she deems necessary. The fight this time changed dramatically, Krolia's movements change every few attacks taking on different styles of fighting but Lance adapts quickly both Krolia and Lance's mouth move in conversation then Keith watches his mother's eyes change from sparring with an ally, a friend to fighting her enemies her eyes grow colder, mouth forming a deep frown as her attacks become more and more aggressive, her mouth moving as she taunts Lance, at first his blue eyes widen and his mouth opens in shock, while being slammed into the wall with frightening force.

 

"can you get anything about what their saying?" Shiro asks "hold on I'll try" Pidge answers her fingers becoming a blur and sound seeps through the video feed. "come on Paladin that the best you've got? when we get to Earth I'm sure I'd to test out your race's strength... starting with you're little family" Krolia says in a cold voice sounding nothing like her own with a sinister smirk forming. "first your little Voltron family then those who are blood, what kind of scream will they have? shall I let you live long enough to find out Blue boy?" she laughs playing her role of the villain frighteningly well. Lance grits his teeth but keeps his composer fighting as he did before. "Dude your Mum is scary" Hunk whispers in a shaking voice, Keith looks horrified watching the screen never blinking."how does he do it? how can he stay so calm?" Pidge squeaks in shock. 

 

Krolia taunts him again after twenty minutes. "come on little Red Paladin, where's your spirit? where's the cocky lover boy Lance? what's wrong with you? scared you're gonna fail?" she punches him in the gut causing him cough, a bit of blood lands on the ground causing Krolia's act drops for a few seconds as she goes to check on him but he jumps to his feet sending her flying with a powerful kick to the ribs knocking her into the wall."shut up" Lance mumbles. Getting back into a fighting stance, the four watch Lance and Krolia as they fight in silence, the battle never ending, wincing at the hits they take and the graceful movements Lance develops over such a short till the last twenty minutes before the team arrive, Krolia's smirk grows wide again, she's thought of a new taunt, "little boy, **what's wrong with you?** what happened to the loud mouth? did he get left out and started being forgotten by his little **"friends"** is he scared he's not good enough?" Lance's eyes narrow "oh I hit a nerve~ once we defeat the little Paladins of Voltron **we'll fix you"** she laughs and Lance's demeanour changes, his eyes dull and his movements grow even more dangerous. "wait what happened?" Hunk whisper screams, looking round the Paladins in horror. "he snapped" Keith states in a small voice looking back at the screen. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" Lance bellows throwing Krolia across the room before gaining control again. 

 

 

Krolia's persona drops instantly "Lance?" she voice back to normal "do you want to stop? I'm sorry I've gone to far" the Red Paladin's face soften slightly "I'm fine... you're just really good at playing that witch Haggar but I'm not done yet" he says offering a hand and they start again. The team enter not long after and Krolia yields Pidge ends the feed knowing what happened next. "Haggar? she was acting like that witch" Hunk looks worried and confused but Shiro's expression turns to understanding he felt Krolia's acting was familiar "before we got the volume they were talking a little then Krolia changed persona's they must of been talking about how the enemy gets to you and the witch is the worse to deal with" he grips his robotic arm Krolia's acting was spot on, even down to the voice. " Lance must of asked her to give him the same treatment Haggar would" his respect grows even more for the Paladin as he suppresses the memories of Hagger, "but why did he snap at the words **we'll fix you?** " Pidge questions her face screwing up in confusion, Keith looks at Shiro before turning to the other two "it's not my place to say but it brings back a really messed up memory and if Lance wants to tell you about it he will but don't push him" he said it closing the discussion.


	18. Garrison Trio's Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Hunk and Pidge sneaking out for Lunch. The Garrison Trio bonding

Lance awoke to a loud clatter followed swiftly but cursing, sitting up he sees the Yellow Paladin trying to quickly pick up random medical supplies he knocked over."graceful as ever I see" a teasing grin forming as Hunk's eyes snaps up with a embarrassed smile "yeah, I really put swans to shame" he shoves the supplies into the cupboard next to him, dusting off his hands before sitting on the side of the bed. "how you feeling?" he said giving Lance a once over "I'm great, might have a few bumps and bruises but I feel good, how did your training go after I left?" Hunk tells Lance all about his time training between Shiro and Keith and how they can be worse than Allura." they forget we're not as mad as them with the training" he said quite loudly arms spread out to make his point "hold on,I'll run till my lungs burst out my chest, seriously their like those health nuts who do those races with the running, swimming and biking!" Lance giggles at how passionate Hunk can become at complaining about training. " you mean a triathlon buddy? cause I agree those are brutal" Lance said nodding with Hunk. "anywayyyy" Hunk pauses awkwardly looking from Lance to the floor "how about we take a break and go get some grub" the brunette grins "do my ears deceive me? you're gonna take a break for once and I'm guessing you're hiding from training with the Broganes, the universe's mightiest warriors" the larger boy sheepishly grins back, "well I'm not gonna lie so I plead the fifth, you coming or what?" he offers getting off the bed, Lance gets up and fall in step with Hunk, making their way through the halls like old times. 

"wonder what's on the menu today, bet it's same as the day we left" Hunk utters glancing around, Lance shrugs looking over his shoulder he spots some old classmates, not sure if they would remember him, he keeps going without talking to them trying not to stare. Just as the get to the cafeteria's door Lance notices Pidge sitting in the hallway typing rapidly "hey Pidge Podge! we're grabbing a bite coming to join us?!" Pidge looks up then follows the sound of his voice, jumping to her feet and making her way to the door "yeah I could eat" she shouts back.

 

 

When they get to the counter they look over the dishes in front of them. "I think I've lost my appetite" the shortest Paladin mutters scrunching up her nose, Hunk tries his best to find something he knows everyone would eat but doesn't like the look of it either. Lance glances at the dishes before putting his tray back and turning to leave. "nope, not eating that, come on I know a place nearby" he calls "wait there's nothing near this base for miles Lance" the other two call after him rushing to keep up. "oh you'd be surprise of the places I know and shortcuts, remember I snuck me and Hunk out a few times or at least tried to sneak out of Hunk let me" the Red Paladin exclaims with a cheeky smile "but first we need a change of clothes, Paladin armour doesn't look too friendly for lunch guys" he goes towards the locker room the Paladins have claimed as their own, unlocks his locker and get his bag out. "I didn't bring a change of clothes all I have are my sweaty work out clothes and this armour" Pidge admits holding her work out clothes. "oh um" Lance looks through his bag and pulls out a spare blue flannel shirt "if you want you can borrow this, how's the leggings? can you wear them?" Pidge checks her leggings before nodding "thanks Lance" she takes his shirt and disappears into the toilet to change, both boys quickly change into civilian clothing and knock on the toilet door letting Pidge know they are changed and she can come out when she's done. 

 

 

Pidge emerges from the toilet, Lance's top looks more like a dress on her, "I look like a kid that's stole her dad's shirt" she grumbles, Lance looks through his bag again finding a spare belt and fixes it around her waist,turning it into a shirt dress and giving her an hourglass figure. "there how's that?" he as fixes her hair to sit neatly. "holy shit I look a bit more girly" Hunk laughs "oh great Lance fix my outfit so I can feel like Cinderella too" even though he's joking Lance moves closer fixing Hunk's shirt collar, untucking his shirt from his shorts, opening all the buttons, rolling his sleeves up, he steps back looking Hunk up and down, the dark yellow T-shirt under his khaki green shirt and brown shorts were close to what he'd been wearing the day to left Earth but almost the summer edition, only he has dark yellow high-tops instead of boots. "there now you may go to the ball!" Hunk and Pidge both clasps each others hands forming a circle round Lance fluttering their eyelashes dramatically "Oh thank you fairy godfather~" as they skip round him, he snorts a few times before actually laughing.

 

 

"okay okay time is a wasting lets bounce" Lance says making his way to the door, Pidge grabs on to his arm "wait a minute " she fishes out a comb from her bag and pulls him down to sit on the bench "what are you doing?" he asks while Pidge starts combing his hair back to reveal a small streak of white hair. "when did this happen?" Lance's eyes move upwards trying to see the girl's face "what?" Pidge moves his hair to see the white more clearly "this, you have some grey hair" Hunk leans over to see "yeah your hair's got a bit white there, looks like it's been like that for awhile" Lance shrugs "oh I forgot that's when... the shield thing happened, my normal hair covers it mostly so I forgot about it" he waves off any concern. Following his lead Pidge clears her throat as she again combs Lance's hair .

 

 

"Hunk the hair product if you please" Hunk goes through his locker to find it and lowers himself on one knee offering it to Pidge "milady" "why thank you kind sir" she replies slicking Lance's hair back. "ta da! now we're all going to the ball" she stands back admiring her work, Lance moves to the mirror, his light blue skinny jeans, black button up shirt, with his sleeves rolled up and black high-tops was part of his everyday clothing but having his hair slicked back made him feel like he was going out, dressing to impress, even with the small white streak of hair was in view. "I like it, never done anything with my hair before" he says with a smile, "we have to document this moment, say cheese!" he shouts getting his camera ready, Pidge stands on a bench and they move close to each other, smiling brightly at the camera click. pulling funny faces click. and lastly all holding up a peace sign winking at the camera click. "your sending us those Lance to go with our other adventures" Hunk declares helping Pidge back down. "yeah I'll do it later, now foods lets go!" Lance cheers skipping to the door. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

The Garrison doesn't change in Lance's opinion as they slip out the base with ease, true to his word not 15 minutes pass when Lance leads them through a dark tunnel and they come out the other end close to outskirts of the town. "right over there is the best place in the area for breakfast food, it serves it all day and it has the best A.C and Wi-Fi too" Lance points at a restaurant across the road "but over there's the best spicy foods and pass those places is the best ice-cream stop" his hand moves from building to building. "I could go some Pancakes with syrup" Pidge looks over to the breakfast place, Hunk nods eagerly "then Breakfast place it is" Lance announces crossing the road with the two. 

 

 

The trio walk in with the soft jingling of the bell, letting the waiting staff know someone has entered, a woman bouncing over to them, she's quite tall and her skin is a dark shade of caramel, her long brown hair is in a braid. her eyes are the same dark blue as Lance's and the same cheeky smirk appears on her face the closer she gets. "I heard you were back chico" she grabs hold of the lanky boy, hugging him tightly. "I hadn't had the time off to come see for myself but looks like you came to see me, not skiving off are we?" she said in a playful tone knowing all too well he's probably suppose to be elsewhere. "good to see you Tía Sofía, we're actually at lunch right now and the Garrison's food suckssssss and I've been dreaming about Bert's Pancake towers" Lance says smiling brightly "Oh these are my friends Hunk and Pidge they were friends even before the whole Voltron thing Mamá's probably told you about on the phone" Sofía looks over Lance's shoulder before stepping round him and hugging them."it's nice to meet you both, thank you for looking out for my nephew, come in, come in make yourselves at home I'll bring the menus over" she calls moving to serve the other customers, the trio walk to a booth and Lance plops down "this is my usual spot "he explains moving the salt and pepper dishes to show his and his siblings Initials carved into the wall. "my aunt owns this place with her husband Bert, when we first moved here we basically lived in this diner" he smiles at the memory "so how come you didn't say this is your aunt and uncle's place before we picked" Pidge inquired, adjusting her glasses "non biased opinions get to pick or else I'd of ran over here" he said shrugging. 

"fair enough" the two answer, taking the menu's placed at the side of the table by Lance's aunt. Hunk looks over the menu, mouth drooling "How did I not know this place existed" he mutters as Pidge hums in agreement. They end up all ordering Pancakes, Pidge orders a simple Pancakes with syrup, Hunk orders Pancakes and bacon and Lance orders Pancakes with ice-cream

 

 

 

While eating they start idle chatter till Lance senses their tension "ok what's up?" he inquires mid chew Hunk and Pidge glance at each other then back to Lance. "well you might get mad but we got the video feed from your training today and we heard a lot of Krolia's taunts and it worried us, we wanna know if you're ok... Keith and Shiro know more about what's happened with you than we do.. that's on us but Keith told us it's not his place to tell us and not to push you so feel free to tell me to shut up ,drop it or whatever but please don't walk away from us we just want you to know we fucked up in the past but we want to be better friends and well Lance, what happened? you snapped at Krolia when she said she'd fix you" the light brown haired girl speaks in one breath, Hunk looks over to Lance with a small smile as they both hold on to one of Lance's hands, he sighs setting down his fork.

 

 

"ok it's a long story and not one I like telling people about but Shiro and Keith are right, we're family and I can trust you guys so here goes, being told I need to be fixed or you'll fix me are stuff my father would say, he's not a good guy in fact he's an arsehole an abusive, drunkard arsehole" Lance begins he tells them about the past and how bad his father was when his mother feared for her children's lives and left the house that his father was kicked out by Marco after they got Lance medical attention and they moved to America to be with his mother's side of the family ditching his father's surname the took Rosa's maiden name. Pidge and Hunk's jaws drop and shed a few tear, get angry at his father and reach over to hug him from time to time. 

 

 

"so you see I didn't want you guys to pity me and I felt it I never thought about it I'd be fine but that's not true, it happened and for a long time I was scared I did needed to be fixed and when Shiro first told me that the possibility of liking both guys and girls wasn't a problem I've been slowly accepting that I might be Bi I'm still working it out so when I know, I'll be glad to know you guys have got my back" he speaks with a smile and in a proud tone, Hunk's smile widen as well as Pidge's. 

 

 

"of course we've got your back" they say in unison "and we'd never pity you for that Lance we just plan to hide a body" Pidge smirks evilly "so it's gonna be a team building exercise then?" Lance asks finishing his last bite "cause the Broganes are planning a murder too, might as well tell Allura, Coran and Ms Krolia and it can be a party" he chuckles out. "not a bad idea Lance" the shine on Pidge's glasses as she said that unnerves both boys."okay murder party planning for later, lets pay our bill and head back before they finds out most of the Paladins have snuck out" Hunk says taking charge, "aye aye captain Hunk" the two salute him.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Once they paid the bill which had a good discount, thank you Tía Sofía, the trio make their way back to the tunnel. They could hear the sound of a motor bike near by, Lance crouches down at the exit of the tunnel the Garrison base in site and he scans around for the bike. "Keith! slow down!" Shiro's voice rips through the air echoing near the tunnel. "aw come on Shiro! It's been so long since I've seen my bike, I thought someone would of stole it!" Keith shouts speeding past the tunnel's mouth."we need to get back to the others now, they probably wonder where we are you know, as your the team leader you need to set an example?" Pidge and Hunk struggle not to giggle since they had snuck off like the trio did. Shiro sighs fighting his smile watching the joy on the younger Paladin's face as he speeds around on his hovering bike.

 

 

 

Keith gracefully brings his bike to a quick stop next to Shiro getting off the bike. "you have a shot, it's been years since you used it, might be funnn" the dark haired man offers with a smirk, eyes sparkling. "fine but we're going back right after one lap" he warns swinging one leg over the bike and taking off. "and he rode off into the sunset, the tale of Shiro the hero ends as the man, the myth, the legend disappears from our sites but not our hearts" Lance commentates quietly in a whimsicle voice, sending Pidge and Hunk into a fit of laughter that echoes loudly. "shhhhh" he hisses but Shiro stops at the tunnel's mouth, he and Keith scan inside. Spotting the three straight away and the pair arch an eyebrow, Keith turns to the former leader with an amused look. "we have to go back soon, they'll be waiting" he says in mocking tone. "oh shut up, what are you three doing?" Shiro crosses his arms, awaiting an explanation.

 

 

Lance walks into the light "well we got hungry, Garrison food is worse than Coran's Paladin lunch so we went to get real food" he briefs signalling for the other to two come out. "but there's no where for miles" Shiro states confusion knitting his eyebrows together, "how did you get there and back so quick?" the three smile widely, Pidge and Hunk spread their arms standing on either side of Lance presenting him proudly to the other two shouting loudly Ta Da! "Lance knows all shortcuts!" they sing Lance starts laughing running a hand through his hair "this isn't a cave it's a tunnel and I know it's route and I can get the the outskirts of town pretty quickly so we went and got lunch" Keith's eyebrows shot up slightly, he knew a lot about the area and even tried to find where the cave lead to but it lead to a dead end, he notices that Pidge has Lance's clothes on, Hunk's style is different and Lance's hair is slicked back and it suits him well I didn't notice his hair had a white streak he thinks."next time you plan a lunch escape I wanna join" he declares, earning a sigh from Shiro.

 

 

 

"you know you're not suppose to encourage this right?" "well call it team building and stealth training" Keith retorts. "we didn't forget about you guys" Lance holds out a box with string tied around it to carry. "it's apple pie "Shiro bites his lip trying to stay strict and professional but caves  damn my sweet tooth he thinks taking the box from Lance "ok lets get back and have a slice but at least tell us you're going to leave next time" they nod starting to walk to the base, Keith jumps back on his bike ready to speed off "dibs on riding the bike back with Keith!" Lance shouts jokingly "oh man!" Hunk curses "sure jump on" Keith says waiting for Lance to climb on. "seriously?" he bulks, when Keith nods he climbs on and barely holds on to Keith's sides. "you're gonna need a better grip than that" Keith states moving Lance's arm to around his middle and starts his bike "I'll be fine-"Lance grips Keith's waist tightly holding on for dear life, Keith checks to see if he need to stop but is met with Lance's cheering. "hell yeah!!" smiling Keith does a few laps around till the other Paladins catch up.

 

Once they get back in the base Keith parks his bike in the garage Shiro had used before claiming it as his own he's planning to make good use of his bike again. Both Keith and Lance catch up with the others for their next task of the day, progress of building the new castle before they finally get to end their first day back at Galaxy Garrison.


	19. Summer Festivities with a Haunting Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun day in the sun with team Voltron, 
> 
> the past comes back to haunt Lance

The next week and a half the members of team Voltron continued their new routine and the castle's progress was steadily growing. Keith had tried to take his motorbike with him to travel to and from the Garrison but as he didn't have a real licence for it the Garrison officials took it and he's awaiting the forms to be accepted for him to take it back with a licence.

 

 

Today was the first day off and Lance planned on enjoying it with his friends, today his home town were holding a event for the summer, firework displays after sunset, pop up booths with games, snacks and the streets leading from the park to the beach were colourful decorated retaining the festival within this area. Since Lance's house was right next to the beach, Pidge, Hunk and Matt arrived at the house around breakfast time, the McClains being McClains made sure that everyone had something to eat. as a gift and partly a joke Pidge and Matt's mother had sent the team white T-shirts with the Voltron V in their colours Matt had a lighter shade of green to match his sister and even an orange one for Coran and a different shade of red for Krolia. Lance comes down the stairs with his bag, sunglasses on top of his head "lets go!" waving goodbye to his family they leave agreeing to meet up later. 

 

 

"Wait!" the nerd trio Hunk, Pidge and Matt shout in unison, the rebel fighter pats down his pockets bring out a bracelet. It looked like real silver, with small light blue markings and dots. "what's that?" the others ask at the same time. "this, ladies and gents" Matt holds up with the same excited smirk Pidge would use when explaining tech. "is something us three have been working on since we were on Olkarion, Pidge if you please" the light haired girl slips the bracelet that's too big for her small slender wrist, presses a few buttons "we designed this for you Krolia, the Garrison have no clue we made this by the way. we thought that...well without meaning to be rude" Hunk stammers out worry spreading onto his face, Krolia smiles at him "deep breathes, just tell us what it does" she said watching the Green Paladin's wrist. "it helps hide your Galra appearance- not that's there's anything wrong being Galra-" the mother and son duo stop him rambling again. "right well we thought since you'd want to explore Earth more, hang out and all that you wouldn't want people staring at you or bugging you so we made this, so far we think it makes Galra look human and human look Galra...uh show them Pidge" he nervously explains.  
Pidge hits one last button on the bracelet, appearing to grow a few inches, her skin turns a light purple. her hair goes a deep purple and Galra like markings decorate her face, arms and legs. Opening her eyes the whites have become the same yellow most Galra have with her normal hazel eyes. "what you think?" she asks being twirled by Hunk and Matt. "that's amazing" Lance utters. Krolia leans down inspecting the small girl before nodding "yeah you could pass for Galra, but will it work on me?" the Galran woman inquires. "only one way to find out" Pidge answers taking the bracelet off after returning to normal and slipping it on to Krolia's wrist, showing her how to active it the team watch as Krolia appears to shrink a small amount, her ears,eyes and hands becoming more human like as her skin turns the same pale shade as her son's, the purple parts of her hair darken to black but the pink stays strong, looking like dipped dyed hair. Keith had took after his mother a lot in appears, the human image of Krolia proved it.

 

"so? what does it look?"she asks staring down at her hands. "you look like an older, female Keith" Coran says breaking the silence, "very pretty" he adds with a smile, blushing slightly Krolia turns to her son "um yeah, you look good Mum" he stutters never having to give his opinion on her looks before he feels slightly embarrassed, Lance steps froward saving him from the teasing the others would of started, taking Krolia's hand and twirling her earning a laugh from the woman "well I think you passed the you look human test, human or Galra you're still a pretty lady" he smoothly compliments. "Oi that's my mother you're flirting with" Keith jokes, the brunette turns from Krolia to Keith "I am not flirting, your mother is a pretty lady you should be honoured I'm complimenting your genes" Lance retorts sticking his tongue out before walking ahead of the group out the door, earning a low chuckle from Shiro and Krolia but confused looks from the others.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

"so where to first?" Pidge looks up and down the streets taking in the colourful scenery "well the beach is gonna be packed, park at the enterance will be packed so if we go to those streets first you can get the foods and games before most people show up and get first pick of the prizes" Lance points giving directions as detailed as a rescue mission. "also today is gonna be hot, so you poor pale souls" he stops throwing the highest sunblock he could get at Pidge "protect yourselves" he warns "also Coran. Allura and Ms Krolia use it I don't know how the sun effects your skins so better safe than sorry" Krolia smiles taking a blob of sunblock "I keep telling you it's fine to call me Krolia Lance" " I know it's hard to get out of the habit" he smiles sheepishly then walks when everyone's ready. They start playing some of the games and trying the snacks, keeping Coran and Allura under control so they don't over do it with sweets or spice.

 

 

Pidge spots a shooting game and hands money over taking aim, on her third attempt she lets out a frustrated growl "this fucking game is rigged" grumbling as Hunk steps up "I got it" handing his money over and shoots the targets, the fake bullets ping off the cans barley knocking them so much as an inch. "what the?" both glare at the man behind the counter, he shrugs trying not to look intimidated by Hunk's height or Pidge's soul burning stare. "oh this is where you guys disappeared to" Lance's voice sounds from behind them in a pleasant tone, he stops next to Hunk leaning over to see the game and prizes "what's up? not gonna play?" he asks setting down some money picking up the gun "Lance you don't wanna do that it's rigged" Hunk warns keeping his eyes on the man. "I got this" Lance declares as the rest of the group finally catch up, taking the gun in his hand testing the weight and clicks the scope off, then fires one shot after another rapidly knocking all cans down and hitting the extra point targets. The clerks jaw drops slightly, turning mutter to himself getting the big prizes down with a few smaller prizes for Lance to pick from. "one big prize and three small ones pick" Lance glances at them before turning to Pidge. "you heard the man pick a prize" Pidge picks a small green cuddly cat "happy with that?" she nods then he turns to Allura "hey Princess pick a prize" "oh um are you sure?" he nods and she picks a small pink rabbit smiling at it "Coran?" he calls the moustached man steps forward picking a small teddy bear "thank you Lance" he said hugging his bear. "ok and I'll take this big black cat and I'll have another go "he pushes money over while handing Shiro the cat "that's yours don't worry guys I'll get you all something" shooting with the same accurately again he wins the same amount of prizes. "Hunk my man" Hunk picks a small yellow cat, "Matt?"Matt takes a small light brown dog. "Ms Kr- I mean Krolia?" she glances round and picks a small dog plushie with a firefighter's helmet and jacket. "and last but not least Keith, he'll take the big red cat right?" Lance holds the plushie out to him, Keith takes it carefully with a soft look "thanks Lance" slowly hugging it. "right let's go, thanks for the prizes dude" he calls walking ahead oblivious to the fact that the man is pissed, his best big prizes won after half an hour of being opened. 

 

 

Pidge and Hunk cackle while walking away holding their prizes up like they are the holy grail. "take it Lance just beat an unwinnable game?" Matt asks amused by their antics "yup, Hunk can shoot but those cans were basically glued down and Sharpshooter over there just fucked him over" Pidge explains with an evil grin, skipping behind Lance, Hunk and Matt look at each other and shrug. Allura and Coran gush over their prizes thanking Lance as they walk, Shiro smiles down at his cuddly toy before opening the big shoulder bag Rosa gave him and placing it inside. Krolia hugs the Dalmatian close to her heart with smile on her face. Keith holds the red cat close, smiling with a slight blush thinking how lucky he is being at the back of the group right now. "I seen him spot that red one first" came Shiro's voice quietly at his ear, he jumps a little turning to the older man "wha- what?" he coughs clearing his throat "I said he spotted the red one first so he just won everyone a prize too" a grin growing on his face as he says it watching Keith's blush grow more _I'm gonna win him something_ Keith thinks to himself.

 

 

After wandering the streets they make their way to the park, there's a lot more set up here. face painting, some carnival rides, booths for games and food and a stage for a small talent show. currently the stage has kids preforming a school play "what's going on over there?" Allura looks at the kids "oh at the beginning of summer we have this mini festival thing and the kids put little shows on and then later people can enter a talent show" Lance explains to the aliens "and at the end of the summer or at least the summer break we have another one, not sure why but it's fun" Pidge, Matt and Hunk look at him confused "we've never seen two festivals in summer here every year" Lance turns his head to the smallest Paladin. "you three probably were locking yourselves in your rooms studying, or hiding away from the sun since you hate it but there's also the fact that you guys live at the other side of the city so you might never noticed it, I live right at it and my family love any excuse to enjoy a sunny day outside" he looks over to the face painting table and grins "hey Coran, Allura how do you feel about us becoming Altean for a day? we can also get something cute and sparkly painted on our faces?" Allura looks over too and smiles widely taking a hold of Lance's arm "lets gooooo" she cries in excitement dragging him along. "I believe that's a yes" Coran adds to the others following.

 

 

They each get Altean markings matching their tops, Keith also gets his mother's markings, Allura gets purple flowers painted down the side of her face connecting in a vine, Coran gets a matching design as Allura but in light blue. "you know what this means?" Lance asks them "Picture time!" Pidge and Hunk cheer pushing everyone closer, knocking Lance into Keith. "watch it guys! okay say cheese" he shouts holding his phone out and snapping a few photos. "that's for the photo album" he scrolls through the photos. 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

By late afternoon the McClains, Holts and Garretts had joined them heading to the beach where Lance's grandmother had saved a spot for them all,on the way to the beach they dumped their bags and prizes in Lance's house. The kids built sandcastles as the adults and teens sat on the huge sheets, chatting away. Lance breaks away from the large groups to sit at the cliff, followed by Keith, Hunk and Pidge. "welcome to the spot you usually find Lance at" he announces planting himself at the edge swinging his legs off the end. "ah, so is the legend true?" Pidge asks in a misty voice "what legend?" Hunk asks, she cleans her glasses slowly then places them back on before speaking, the sun setting in front of her. "there was the legend for years that a young boy drowned or something, and every night just as the tide came in high enough that no one could go see, a wail or scream would rip through the area coming from this cliff." she pauses for dramatic effect "some says the boy fell others he was pushed but a small amount believe he was buried just down there with his head sticking out the ground by his father and left to drown watching the ocean he loved slowly come closer and closer till he couldn't keep his head above the water and the legend says the boy climbs on top of the cliff, the place he would of been save if he could of got free and screams, wails, moans for someone to find him. save him or face his anger. If you hear him three times he's waiting for you so he may possess you and find his father and take his revenge, hear him twice you've angered him better leave and not come back for a while but if you he hear once and only once very clearly you have been mistaken for the man who killed him and then he-" Hunk looks at her terrified hugging Keith arm so tight that he yelps, Hunk screams letting Keith's arm go and booking it back to the group. "couldn't of done that better myself Keith" she cackles an evil glint in her eyes. "I- I didn't mean it, he squeezed too tight" he stutters out feeling guilty "don't worry about it I'll go and sort it out" Pidge states standing "I'm coming too I spooked him, you coming Lance?" Keith asks climbing down. "nah I'm gonna stay here and watch out for the ghosttttt" he watches the two go after Hunk, trying not to laugh at his friend's fear, he stares at the ocean thinking.

 

 

 

_when I moved here the locals told me not the go here because of that legend but it was the first place I came to, if the boy was real I wanted his help and to help him. if I had a spirit's help it meant my father wouldn't hurt us again, silly thinking that a story about ghost would solve my problems._

_only way he can't hurt me is one: hopefully never see him ever again_

_two:forget him and live my life happy being who am I_

_three: let my friends murder him._ shaking his head with a soft chuckle.

 

 

" **he's** gone, probably still in jail no need to worry" Lance reasons out loud, scanning around the beach to see where everyone is, his eyes catch on someone at the top on the stairs of the beach that was frighteningly familiar, jumping to his feet he moves away from the cliff squinting to see, the tall thin man on the stairs turns and walks away quickly. "shit" he curses, climbing down the small cliff, he marches towards the stairs to test if his family was visible to the man's view. he breaths in relief at the umbrellas blocking the view and looks the way the man had walked, he was gone. Walking back down the stairs and making his way to the others still watching the spot at the stairs. He can feel the panic setting in but he has to keep going, he has to get to his family, he has to make sure their safe his mind was kicking into overdrive with thoughts that he didn't pay attention to where he was going and bangs into someone with such force that he falls "I am so sorry!" he squeaks "it's fine Lance" Shiro said helping him to his feet "just watch where you're going or you'll get hurt" he scolds lightly then furrows his brows, Lance has turned his head back to the spot on the stairs. "Lance?" the boy turns his head but keeps his eyes trained on the spot "hm?" "what's wrong?" the white haired man asks placing a hand on Lance's shoulder trying to get him to look at him.

 

 

"it's probably nothing, just seeing things the heat gets to you" Lance tries to brush it off, chancing a glance at his former leader he sees Shiro's worried expression and sighs "at the stairs, I saw a guy watching me and he was a bit far away but I thought it could of been **him** " he bites his lips glancing behind Shiro to his family. Not needing to ask who **he** is Shiro starts walking quickly to the stairs the fear in the brunette's eyes set him into protective big brother mode, scanning round the crowds on the street "Shiro, it's fine **he** left" Shiro doesn't stop his climb up the stairs "Shiro!" Lance shouts gaining the attention of Keith who walks over to him "what's wrong?" Lance turns to face him and Keith automatically starts scanning the crowd. "what's happened?" he ordered more than asked seeing the fear in Lance's eyes made it clear Shiro knows something's scared the boy. "I thought I saw..my father and Shiro's gone looking but he doesn't even know what **he** looks like and I know for a fact if we draw attention to this my family will find out and panic or **he'll** find them" he weakly mutters shivering. "it's gonna be ok I'll get Shiro you stay here" Keith orders softly walking to the stairs, his wrist is grabbed by Lance. "can I go with you, I don't wanna sit on my own with everyone asking why I'm shaking" Keith removes Lance's hand from his wrist and holds on to it "stay close then and if you see **him** and he's not spotted you let me know and get away from here" they walk up the stairs and look for Shiro through the crowds, Lance holds on tight to Keith's hand like a lifeline, feeling safe next to him.

 

 

Keith Spots Shiro first "Shiro!" he bellows weaving his way through the crowd but Shiro doesn't hear him or ignores him "Shiro! Shiro! grr TAKASHI!" he screams stomping after him Shiro turns quickly "Keith?" Keith marches up to him still holding on to Lance's hand tightly and punches his brother in the arm "fucking answer me if you heard me, stop disappearing on us!" Shiro rubs his arm apologising "sorry but I was looking for-" "I know damn well who you're looking for but you don't know what he looks like and Lance doesn't want to draw attention to this incase he sees his family, come on we're going back to get everyone home and then you and me are gonna go on a blood hunt" Keith pulls Shiro's arm for him to walk back with them then lets go when the man starts following, he turns to Lance his annoyed expression dissolving instantly "lets get back to the others" he squeezes Lance's hand, he squeezes Keith's in return and head back to the beach. 

 

 

Once they had gotten to the group relaxing on the beach, Marco looked up from his daughter, with one look at his younger brother he passed the baby to his wife and jumped to his feet clapping his hands on both Lance's shoulder "what's wrong niño?" lifting Lance's chin to have him meet his eyes. Lance shakes his head looking at their mother, Marco glances to Keith and Shiro then to his mother. "how about we all head home for dinner now guys? Abuela made slow cooked chicken" he calls helping his grandmother "Bisabuela made dessert" he prompts getting the kids to pack up and run to the top of the beach, the grown up following quickly. the Holts and Garretts get up looking over to Marco confused, he shakes his head and mouths later at them, squeezing his brother's shoulder. "what's happened" he asks in a strict but gentle tone "I thought I saw **him** " Lance answers looking at the ground "I panicked" he feels Keith squeezing his hand. "ok home first then we'll talk about it okay?" Marco ruffles his hair and starts walking. 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

The walk back to the house was a blur, Lance doesn't remember saying goodbye to Hunk, Pidge or Matt, the whole time he kept hold of Keith's hand. Marco left the family to eat dinner. Carefully he starts getting Lance and Keith to let go of each other and leading his brother to his room. "Maria once the kids are done eating could you have them play in their room please" he calls over his shoulder as he climbs the stairs. Lance sits on his bed criss-crossing his legs and holding on to his pillow, Marco climbs on to the bed sitting the same way facing the younger. "okay, we're home we're safe here Lance tell me what's happened you saw him did he see you?" Lance looks up at his brother "I was looking around to see where everyone was and I spotted him watching me... I don't know if it was him but it looked alot like him Marco, he couldn't of saw you guys though I checked before I started to panic" the younger says weakly, Marco takes one of Lance's hands and starts tracing circles on it, the coping technique he used many times on his family members. "it's ok hermanito, it's ok" he murmurs "what happened when he saw that you noticed him?" "he left when I stood up and tried to see him better" Lance watches his brother's thumb tracing circles on the back of his hand, slowly feeling calmer. "then I was walking to get you guys, but I kept looking behind me and walked into Shiro, told him what I saw he went searching, Keith heard me shouting Shiro and he went to go get him..I didn't want to sit and wait with everyone when I knew I must look like I'm shitting it" he tried to laugh but it comes out as a few weak huffs.

 

"that's okay you were with your friends, but we need to tell the others he's nearby" Marco declares "I can't, it's gonna scare them. Mamá will worry, she won't want anyone out her site" he rambles on till Marco raising his hand stopping him "it's better to know and have a plan than someone bumping into him and freezing, yes Mamá will worry we all will and she'll not like letting us out her site but it's mostly you she worries for with him, he's a sick bastard" Lance huffs "I know cause to him I'm a monster, for finding some boys cute when I was seven" Marco pushes his forehead against Lance's "you're not a monster and we all know you still find some boys cute even now" he teases, Lance freezes eyes widening "you know?" a nod "so if I say it out loud?" "the world will keep spinning, nothing changes for us because in the nicest way possible, we don't give a shit. you like girls cool you like boys cool you like both cool, just don't go cheating on anyone cause that's not cool" Lance relaxes instantly a smile appearing on his face "Marco, you beautiful man" Marco fakes bashfulness "awe shucks" the elder brother waves his hand up and down in an attempt to make the younger laugh.

 

 

"Marco, hermano. you've been my role model and a fatherly figure in my life thank you" "anytime kiddo" he hugs his brother tightly, a quiet knock of the door makes Marco turn his head "yes?" "the kids are playing in their rooms now I came to get you Maria said you need to talk to your family" Shiro's voice came muffled by the door "come in" Lance says muffled by his brother's shoulder, the door opens and Shiro stands awkwardly at it. "I was just about to tell Marco but you're here too so two birds one stone, both of you have been there for me and I'm finally ready to say it even though I'm freaking out he's nearby but I can't live in fear" he takes a deep breathe 

 

"mi hermanos, I- I like both Men and Women, I-I'm Bisexual and I don't need to be fixed because of this it's part of who I am" he declares proudly earning pride-filled smiles from his brothers whether they were blood or not, both men crashed into him hugging him tightly. "that's my boy" Marco and Shiro murmurs into his ears "geez you two are like twins" Lance chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lance to see his father once again and still manage to come out I thought was important, this boy has looked at death in canon and closed his eyes accepting it. Lance faces his fears a lot and with this he can only grow.


	20. What Happened in The Past part 2 (Lance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used shitty translations again please correct me if it's wrong  
> mi amable bebé- my kind baby boy  
> Sore wa daijōbudesu, watashi wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu, Okage-sa made Shiro -it's okay I can speak a little japanese,thanks to Shiro

Rosa sat at the top of the table as usual as the head of the family. She glances round the table from her blood related family to the new additions, Maria said Shiro had been explaining that Marco will have something to talk to the family about and when he comes back from getting Lance and Marco he and the other space family members would leave them to it, Rosa stated that he and the others could stay unless Lance and Marco said otherwise. Her gaze turns to Keith, he opens and closes his fists on the table, his face is calm but his eyes are intense, anger and worried swirling in them. She can't help but notice how he acts around her youngest, she can tell they like each other but Lance might of not noticed or understood yet, give him time and he'll get there, the way he held on to this boy's hand shows her that even if he doesn't know what type of feelings he has he trusts and feels safe with Keith and for that's she's grateful, knowing she would try and get him to talk Keith didn't make eye contact or speak to anyone.

 

 

She looks at the two Alteans, and the Galran woman, they look confused as the others do, if she was to make a guess Lance hasn't told his new family members much about the past but judging by Keith demeanour he knows. "Keith" she gentle voice cuts the silences causing everyone to look at her, she ignores this staying focused on the dark haired boy, "it's about my Ex Husband isn't it?" the look of shock around the room was tunnelled out by the scared and worried face the leader of Voltron made as he flinched slightly. "..yeah" he said hoarsely, eyes trained on the table embarrassed by the amount of stares on him. "ok" she says her voice wavering slightly, taking a deep breath she looks to the other three meeting there puzzled expressions. "my Ex Husband is a monster, he caused so much fear and pain, each of us have scars but only Lance and I have physically ones caused by him"she explains in a determined voice lifting her sleeve to show some of her fading scars "I'm not sure who knows out of all of you but I can tell Keith and Shiro know, so since he's my son and what comes next involves this I'll make this quick" she tells them how her ex husband could be bad tempered and started drinking, his actions became abusive but only verbally to the kids and she herself was only hit a few times till the day he lost it and almost killed Lance. "he took him into the basement and beat him, Marco managed to kick the doors open and pull him off Lance, Marco was only 17, he was planning on killing that bastard. I walked into the house from a quick run to the shops.. I heard screaming and when I got to the basement door Luis and Veronica were frozen at the stairs, I pushed past them to find Marco holding Lance's head begging him to stay awake. Antonio was out cold thanks to Marco" she pauses wiping her eyes "Lance... was covered in blood, that monster kicked my son's head in he's still got the scars" she pauses moving her hand to her head as if she could feel the scar tissue that would decorate her son's head. "and all he kept saying is to not let him back in don't let him hurt the others and he worried about getting my birthday present" holding her head in her hands, Luis wraps his arms around her followed by Veronica "he always cares about everyone and forgets about himself Mamá" Veronica whispers smoothing her mother hair down. "he does, he's an idiot, a wonderful beautiful idiot, mi amable bebé" she sniffs. 

 

 

 

"he is strong boy Mrs McClain" Allura tries in a shaky voice. "we didn't know a thing about this, I feel terrible he looks after us and I didn't know he's faced such horrors before joining Voltron" Keith looks up at Rosa unlike the others she can't see any of the sorrowful pity in his eyes it was understanding. "Lance is strong, brave and will not let fear control his life, he's lived through hell as a kid and as a Paladin, he keeps everyone together and we need him, now he needs us and whatever happens next we're here and that bastard will not touch you, your family and especially Lance. we'll protect him but I have to say Lance can protect himself, McClains are made of stronger stuff than most people" his smile reassures and puts everyone at ease. "thank you Keith" Rosa weeps, her love growing for these people around her. Keith can really see where Lance gets his beautiful smile and heart from, this woman goes through hell and still smiles, laughs and lives each day filling others with smiles and love just as her children do.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Marco and Shiro enter the kitchen first proud smiles on the faces waver when they see the McClains, Allura and Coran in tears. Keith keeps his expression unreadable like his mother's but their eyes tell them that their upset. "take it everyone's up to date?" Marco asks, Keith shakes his head "I told them about the past, I know it's about him, mijo" Rosa clears her throat. "he's here?" Marco nods grimly "Lance said he thought he saw him and when he spotted Lance looking at him he took off" Lance joins the rest in the kitchen his shy smile dropping, "mijo" his mother calls opening her arms to him, he crashing into her hugging tightly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mamá" "shh shhh mijo, you did nothing wrong, it's gonna be fine " she says smoothing his hair down, cupping his face. "you don't have to talk if you don't want too, Marco will talk it's okay, everyone knows and everyone cares, we'll work it out" Lance looks away, disappointed he doesn't have the voice to tell the rest of the family. 

 

 

Marco stands up to his full height and explains what Lance had told him, happy that the whole family wasn't spotted but worried since Lance was, he goes on to tell the others that his father had been knocked out by him when he was a teen but shortly after got up before the police or ambulance could get to them, his father kicked Rosa out the way of the stairs cutting her with a broken bottle and barrelled out of the house where he was caught by the police later that day.

 

 

However Lance has been his target since it was Lance's wounds that helped build the case to send him to jail and because his views are horrible, he tries to not included Lance's sexuality so Lance can tell them himself, when Lance chimes in to confirm what his family already know, allowing Marco to tell them that at seven years old Lance had admitted he found some boys were cute like girls earning him the attack. They eventually agree that the police will be contacted in the morning as well as the Garrison. No McClains are to travel outside on their own, keep their eyes peeled in case he finds the house and if they spot him do not go near him,with the grim family meeting was done Lance's grandmother pulled out a large pot and poured milk into it and sat it on the stove to makes hot chocolate. "when life gets you down and becomes dark and bitter-" she starts and the rest of McClains join in "have something to make it sweeter and brighter" smiling, "you said that a lot on the castle" Coran speaks up " he'd bring out something sweet right after it, really helped" Lance smiles " Abuela knows allllll" he laughs, each of them take a mug when the hot chocolates are ready and sent to bed, Abuela's orders.

 

 

 

Keith and Lance carefully carry their mugs up the stairs and into the room. Lance sets his mug down on the bedside table "Keith?" his voice coming out cautious "yeah?" Keith turns taking a sip "can I ask a favour?"  
the dark haired boy nods setting down his mug next to Lance's "yeah"  
"can I sleep next to you again, I slept better" he twiddles his thumbs looking down. "okay" Keith climbs in Lance's bed "wanna watch something till you fall asleep?" he offers and the brunette nods getting up to look at his DVDs "it's time, I finally educate you" he holds up Princess Mononoke, earning a playful scoff from Keith "okay, teach away Sensei" "I will but it's gonna be subbed I like it better, sorry if you don't like listening to it in Japanese" Lance says popping the DVD into the player. "not many people like listening to a language they don't understand-" "Sore wa daijōbudesu, watashi wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu, Okage-sa made Shiro" Lance blinks at him "I said it's okay I can speak a little Japanese thanks to Shiro" Keith answers the unasked question. "okay then,now let's watch the movie" Lance gets up and climbs into bed snuggling down before hitting the play button. The two watch the movie sipping hot chocolate till Lance finally crashes curled up against Keith, taking the empty mug out of Lance's hand and setting it and his on the table and continues watching the film to the end. Kev appeared with a pop half way through and snuggled up between both boys, Keith turns the TV off and settles down ready to sleep, he reaches out and pets Lance's hair, he can make out the lines through the sleeping boy's hair the tell tale signs of his scars. Keith looks at the ceiling with a frown, his anger still there for the man who was meant to be a dad that did this to his own child. 

 

 

"I've got cha Sweetheart I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you" he whispers softly feeling his words where related to a fond memory, he finally lets his eyes flutter shut, arms wrapping around Lance protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is quite protective of Lance huh?
> 
> I wanted Lance to come out to his family and be happy that they it wasn't this life changing thing for them he loves who his loves and that's that, the way it should be family supporting you no matter what.
> 
> I loved the idea of the two watching a movie together laughing and joking, forgetting a crap day and letting Lance feel safe with Keith.
> 
> thanks for all the lovely comments <3


	21. A Day at Abuela's Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the McClain farm what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad Spanish returnssss
> 
> chicos - boys  
> chancla - slipper  
> mi idiota nieto - my idiot grandson  
> Lo siento - I'm sorry  
> gracias - thank you  
> Abuelo - Grandad

Shiro awoke later than usual, pushing himself to get up he groans looking at the time, 8:30am. This was the second day off the team had so he gives himself a break, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the bathroom for a shower. From the walk from his room to the shower he can hear the kids fighting with their parents about going out to play, the arguing seems to die down when the promise of a trip to their great grandmother's farm to see the animals. Once in the bathroom Shiro goes through his morning routine and gets dressed, on his way down the stairs he runs into Krolia, they sit on the kitchen bar stools talking to Rosa for a while. Coran and Allura join them not long after discussing the plans of the day, Rosa suggests that they come to the farm with the rest of the family and see more of Earth's animals with the plus that no McClain would be in the area today making them feel safer. "sounds good to me, now we just wait on the other two getting up" Shiro taking a sip of his coffee glances at the stairs. "I'll wake them up in a minute" Rosa speaks over her shoulder, washing the dishes.

 

 

Marco makes his way to the stairs "I got it, unless Keith becomes a ninja assassin in his sleep" he looks at Shiro and Krolia to confirm or de-nigh it, Shiro smiles "sometimes he does sometimes he doesn't it's a game of chance" Krolia nods in agreement, Marco groans "great I have to fight off two of them now" he mutters half heartily climbing the stairs, at Lance's door he hears voices "so you'll go with you then? your mum?" came Lance's voice "I was gonna ask if you'd come with me, I wanna clean it up before she sees it but..I don't wanna go alone" Keith replied weakly "sure but I gotta make sure it's ok with the others and watch my back" Marco tip tops back to the half way point of the hall and starts walking to the room making loud foot steps, giving the boys time to get ready for someone approaching. he loudly knocks opening the door "Mornin' ¡chicos!" he calls wearing a huge smile "guess where we're going today?" Lance looks up from his controller "where?" Marco raises an eyebrow at the boys, Lance is lying facing the bottom of the bed on his stomach while Keith sits up at the pillows using them as armrest holding another controller. "if two were already awake and didn't come down?" "sorry I woke up at half five and Keith got up at six so we started playing this" Lance motions to the TV "and I'm kicking his ass!" "this round you are" Keith comments with a smirk, earning a light kick in the leg. "right, well get your asses up and dressed we're going to Abuela's farm today" the older man states taking the controller off Lance and turning everything off. "is it gonna be ok to bring Kev along" Keith looks at the wolf spread out on his bed by it's self. "yeah as long as he doesn't attack anything, maybe use a leash" Marco remarks heading down the hall "ten minutes or I'm sending the twins up Lance" Lance jumps up grabbing clothes out his wardrobe "nope nope nopeeeee not dealing with trouble one and two "he races down the hall to the bathroom, laughing Keith gets up and searches through the clothes given to him by the Garrison, Rosa and Lance.

 

 

When both boys come down the stairs, Rosa hands them sandwiches hurrying them out the door to pile into the cars, dividing themselves into the three large cars they set off to the farm, making it there before half ten in the morning. upon entering the farm Allura and Coran run to the nearest fence looking over the chickens, trying to talk to them. "they don't talk my dears" Lance's grandmother calls after them, showing them around and explaining what each animal is. Krolia spots the horses and makes a beeline for them "Keith! look it's the ponie thingys!" Keith follows shrugging at Lance "coming Mum!" he calls jogging to catch up, Lance looks to Shiro "wanna go see the ponie thingys Shiro?" he asks with a grin, Shiro follows his smile fades slightly as he voices his thought out loud "you don't think they'll try to climb on them?" the brunette looks at the mother and son duo as Krolia is in fact trying to climb on the poor horses back without warning. "Krolia! wait a minute! that's Arion he kicks!" he shouts sprinting over, just in time to push the Galran woman away from the hoof flying up at her. "phew, Arion you stop kicking people, this is why you don't get anyone to pick you for horse riding lessons" he scolds the horse, as Luis moves Keith and Shiro back from the beast. "careful Arion hates everyone and kicks and bites, only Lance was allowed near him" he warns leading Krolia to a jet black horse "this is Blackjack he loves everyone, give me a few minutes and I'll get the saddle and reigns for you" he walks to the stables leaving Krolia happily stroking the horse's mane. Shiro makes his way to Blackjack, clapping the horse gently on the side, Keith watches Lance as he animatedly talk to the large golden brown horse "at least try to be nice to someone, other than me? how did you stay looking pretty if you didn't let someone take care of you? huh? was it Abuela you let near you?" Lance questions pausing as if he could hear an answer "thought so, now be nice" he orders running his fingers through it's mane, before climbing on the horse. 

 

 

"Lance! I've told you a thousand times! Get a saddle! don't just climb on you'll break your neck!" his grandmother bellows at the other side of the fence. "I'm fine! he likes being free!" he shouts back as Arion takes off at amazing speed. "I'm gonna kill him!" she screams opening the gate and stomping up to another horse, throwing on a saddles and reigns. "Abuela you were told not to ride a horse, your back-" Luis is cut off by the death glare of his grandma "well who's going after that wild pair you can't ride, Veronica hates horse, Marco's busy and your mother's looking after the kids?" she barks Keith raises his hand slowly slightly fearing this old woman. "yes dear?" she turns with a soft tone "I could do it, I had a few lessons before and I'm not scared of horses" "thank you Keith, now this is Tempest, she is a bit temperamental but she'll listen to you" she said holding the reigns as Keith climbs on the horse. "Arion lets her lead him back so once you catch up let her do her job" Keith nods taking the reigns and a bag with a saddle and reigns for the runway horse and setting off after Lance. 

 

 

 

The McClain farm was huge, plenty of room for the animals and kids to run around meaning the horses had a large amount of space to move around in. The bad side was when a free spirited horse and boy ran around, Arion manages to jump higher than most horses meaning he got out the field, the horse never escapes without Lance on his back at least, luckily Tempest could jump almost as high and acted on behalf of Lance's grandmother or in this case Keith. From a distance Keith could make out the large horse, heading onto the riding lesson route, holding on tight to the reigns, he looks over his shoulder to the bag checking it's still there before giving the horse a gentle kick to speed up. "LANCE" he shouts after the small blob in the distance.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Lance loved the freedom of riding a horse and Arion was fast, he only meant to get Arion to make his way over to the fence to show the others the beautiful creature and hoping Arion would let someone near him that wasn't him or his Abuela. However Arion's a little shit and took this chance to break out, he only runs away with Lance on his back for a strange reason and since Lance had been gone this the horse's first chance in over two years. Lance holds on to the chestnut brown mane tightly, half screaming half cheering. "Arion! we need to go back!" he shouts, wind whistling past his ear he steadies himself for the next jump. "come on boy, I missed you too but I've gotta stay in the actual farm and close to the others" he ducks under the tree from behind him he hears the fading voice of Keith screaming his name, glancing back to see how close the other boy is . He hits his head off the upcoming tree, letting go of Arion's mane he slips off the horse's back into a bush letting out a loud yelp, blinking back painful tears he tries to get to his feet holding on to the bush for support, watching the horse circle back. "ugh I'm ok" he says reassuring the horse and himself "I'm ok" he holds on to Arion's mane again, regaining his bearings. Lance glances down the track, Keith's still quite far away "ok, let's head back now no arguing with me" the brunette warns climbing on the horse slowly, Arion neighs loudly before taking off down the same road as before "AW COME ON!!! "Lance complains holding on tight and keeping his head low.

 

 

 

 

Tempest huffs loudly running as fast as she could while her rider continues to shout after the brunette boy that her hoofed friend had kidnapped. "LANCE!" Keith shouts once again, his eyes widen when he sees the boy topple off the horse, relief washing over again when he's on his feet again and then annoyance when he hears Lance shouting again when Arion takes off against his rider's wishes. "you got to be kidding me... does this always happen!?" Keith lowers himself avoiding the tree branches, his black hair whipping around his face as he leans closer to the horse's ear, "hey Tempest, if you know a short cut to where Arion's taking Lance now would be a good time to use it" the horse suddenly stops, quickly changing course into a narrow pathway abandon long ago by the farmers. Keith keeps himself pressed against the horse, trusting her to guide them to the runaways. With one final jump Tempest breaks out into a clearing blocking Arion's path slamming her hoofs down, frighten the bigger horse as he digs his hoofs into the dirt stopping them from crashing into each other, in defeat Arion lowers his head after a few scolding neighs from Tempest. "Lance!" Keith shouts slipping off the horse and charging over to the other boy "Keith!" Lance cheers jumping down, "man am I glad to see you and Tempest-" weight crashes into him as he see black hair taking over his vision. "you're gonna give us all a heart attack!" Keith cuts him off, Lance wraps his arms around Keith's middle "sorry" he mumbles into the fabric of the other's top, Keith sharply removes himself from the hug brows knitted together as he examines Lance's head "what?" "you fell back there where did you get hit?" Lance blinks, running his hand over the back of his head wincing at the small bump "here, but it's ok I'm good just a bump had plenty of them" Keith stares a few seconds longer before opening the bag and handing over the saddle and reigns "your grandma said you have to put them on Arion" Lance takes them nodding, he carefully approaches the horse and puts them on him. 

 

 

"there we go, now this time we're going back to the farm" Lance warns in a serious tone, Keith walks over to his horse placing a hand on the side of her neck he look up at her "thank you girl" he pets her a few times before climbing back on. "right let's get back, ready Lance?" the brunette mounts his horse once again squeezing his eyes shut for a second before opening happy that Arion's finally doing as he's told "yup lead the way cowboy" Keith scoffs turning back the way they had come from "just try not to get yourself into trouble again Princess" Lance dramatically gasps "excuse you! I am Prince! no a King!" chuckling Keith can't help himself "you're a Queen, a drama Queen" Lance shoots him a dirty look before royally waving ending with flipping him off "charming your highness" Keith mutters watching Lance's mouth tug upwards into a playful smirk.

 

 

 

The trip back was slower since both horses used a lot of energy, Lance takes this time to look around enjoying the memories of running through this area as a kid. He sees very few cars taking the roads at the farmlands, but notices a terribly familiar white car. "Keith" he calls his eyes narrowing at the vehicle, Keith hums in responds glancing back he sees Lance's expression turning from a mix of anger and fright "what is it?" turning to look the same way at Lance, he spots the car "it's **his** " Lance mutters bitterly "should of known **he'd** check the farms" Keith reaches out placing his hand on the other's shoulder "hey it's gonna be ok, we'll get back and sort this out" he said though he'd rather go after the man and put an end to Lance's worries permanently, Lance keeps his eyes trained on the car till it's no longer in view " **he's** came the direction from the farm, that means he's found it" he thinks out loud gripping the reigns tighter. "then he knows he can't mess with you guys and if he tries my swords might slip and he ends up headless" Lance snorts eyes lighting up slightly "will you accidentally stick his head on a pike and dance round the fire too?" he amusingly asks arching an eyebrow, Keith returns with the same amused look "only with you accidentally join in with war paint" "deal" they chuckle the last few minutes till they see the farm, Lance grabs on to Keith's shoulder turning him to face him with a serious look on his face, dreading Lance might ask him not to tell his family about his father's car he opens his mouth   
"I'm not keeping it a-"   
"remember me fondly Samurai, I bet the chancla is gonna come into play and when that happens... I will miss you, all of you"   
he dramatically delivers before looking confused at the dark haired man "what?" Keith bursts into a laughter "sorry you looked so serious I thought you were gonna make me keep quiet about the car, instead you're giving me you last words" Lance hits him lightly 

 

 

 

"Oi listen to a man's last words with respect ya dick!" he huffs entering the farm "sorry, sorry I will remember the tale of Lancey Lance the Paladin" Keith calls placing a hand on his heart batting his eyelashes, Lance turns away from him huffing as he hides his blush. "there you are!" Lance's grandmother marches towards them, grabbing on to the reigns of Arion "I have warned to a million times not to run away and you mi idiota nieto how many times have a warned you not to climb on his back you know he runs off with you" she reaches up as he slips off the horse and grabs his ear. "ow ow! Abuela, Lo siento! I forgot honestly it's been years owwwww please let go I have something important to tell you" she releases his ear, walking to Keith with great speed for her age and raises her hand, thinking he's about to get the same treatment as Lance, Keith flinches feeling a warm hand on his cheek "gracias Keith, you did a wonderful job" relaxing himself Keith smiles at her "you're welcome, please go easy on him he has to tell you something important" her head turns towards her grandson "what is it?" Lance glances at the kids, nodding since their out of earshot "I seen **His** car on the way back it was coming the way you need to pass by here, **he** didn't come in here did he?" his grandmother scowls shaking her head "no **he** hasn't if he had you would of heard my shotgun hitting him between his eyes" Keith's respect for this woman had increased greatly as a smile grew. "just thought I'd warn you and let you know I'm not hiding information Abuela" Lance remarks opening the gate for the horses "yes, thank you Lance" she signs ruffling her grandson's hair "at least you're telling us this time "she tiredly comments leading both horses away. Lance curses under his breath at the older woman when he glances at Keith, "Lance?" he arches an eyebrow "Keith" Lance counters with a nod, picking up a bucket to go feed the chickens he walks to the gate blocking off the coop. "Lance? what does you Grandma mean this time?" he calls following, shutting the gate behind the two of them. "before we moved he got out on bail and he stalked us well me when I got outta hospital I was in there for a few weeks and after another few weeks we left Cuba, but yeah he followed me never close enough to grab me or talk" the brunette explains scattering food across the ground "lunch time ladies~" he coos Keith stares, fighting a battle within himself to go back and try and find this bastard, hugs Lance or demand to know how Lance can be so calm talking about this and then talk to the chickens like he only answered a question like what's you favourite colour? or do all three, he grinds his teeth while thinking. "stopping grinding your teeth Babe" Lance's voice snaps him back to reality "what are you planning? he'll be long gone by now so don't worry about it right now, my Abuela will phone the cops and then you'll see her walking around with Alejandro 2.0" Keith blinks "Alejandro 2.0? she named a gun after you?" Lance laughs "no after my Abuelo Alejandro Mateo McClain, he was a great man which is why Mateo and I are named after him" Lance says with pride looking at the sky "so I gotta ask if most of you're family has Spanish names somewhere in their names how come your surname's McClain?" Keith asks cautiously "oh my great great grandfather came from Scotland to Cuba, no money, family or much memory just his name so he took most of my great great grandmother's heritage but kept his surname and then my Abuela and Abuelo moved here at some point in my Mamá's childhood. we didn't want to keep my father's name, you know cutting all ties to him so we went with my mum's which I think suits me better" Keith nods with him. 

 

 

 

Half an hour later just as Lance said his grandmother marches around armed with a shotgun slung over her shoulder, muttering in Spanish as his mother tried to take the gun "Rosa, the police are too slow, I will check round the area and he'll never dark in our doorway again" "Ma! please let the police do their jobs you'll get arrested!" she tries to reason with the old woman, as Marco walks out the house with a matching shotgun "not you too!" Lance taps Keith's leg and points at the scene "see? told ya and Marco's brought out Bella 2.0" Keith squints "he named his gun after his daughter?" Lance shakes his head "no that was my Abuelo's gun named after my Abuela, she's Isabella and that's who little Bella's named after like little Rosie's named after my Mamá" "oh, so what did you call your bayard if your family names their guns?" the raven haired boy asks curious about who he'd name his weapon after "easy, blaster is Marco 2.0 since it was my first weapon and it protected me like him does, sniper is Bella 2.1 cause Abuela can shoot and she's the silent assassin and my sword... I don't think I've named it I usually name them after a battle but I haven't used it in battle yet" he scratches his head "what about you? what's the Marmorite blade called?" Keith draws his knife moving between his fingers"I don't think I've ever named my knife and if I do I have no idea what to call it" Lance smiles "well you named your wolf after your dad why not name the blade after your mum?" holding Keith's hand up with the knife in it "behold Krolia 2.0" earning a chuckle from Keith "yeah Krolia 2.0 thanks Lance" he lowers his hand sheathing the blade.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

As time ticked on Keith learned some of the many skills the McClain family were taught practically from birth, he was currently helping Marco and Shiro with moving hay bales, now Keith knows he's strong he's worked out properly since the age of ten, Shiro's idea to get his emotions under-control by using exercise, but after a half hour of sorting and moving hay bales his muscles are hurting and he can feel his strength draining with Marco's blessing the three men plop down at the final hay-bale guzzling down water."I can't wait for the rain" the oldest mutters throwing himself back to lie down in Lance fashion."it's not rained since we came back, it's strange usually it rains at least once a week" Shiro watches the clouds "it's not rained in over a month, I can usually take the heat of summer but this year it's getting to me. We need a thunderstorm pronto even if half of us are scared of them" Marco said with a groan sitting back up to see Keith's confused expression "oh Abuela, Mamá, Veronica and Luis hate them but Abuela and Mamá are super freaked out by them everything gets turned off the blinds and curtains get drawn and no one's allowed to be near the door, windows or electrical appliances in fear that you get struck or they hit you with the chancla" he laughs earning a small chuckle from both men "so you're not scared of them?" Keith asks taking another swig of water "nah but I'm not gonna be hanging out the window, door or dancing outside in it like that idiot" Marco throws his thumb over his shoulder the distance figure of Lance who's currently at the barn milking the cows. Keith must look shocked because the other two start giggling at him "he's not scared of thunder? I would he would be" Marco smiles "he's always loved the rain and when he first saw a real thunderstorm it was just me and him walking home from the park, at first he was a little scared of the loud noise, of course he was only three but the second he seen the lightening he was entranced, before he would run and jump in puddles in the rain but with thunder and lightening in play he gets so excited he'd dance, dunno how many times I'd look outside and see him dancing then Abuela or Mamá would throw a chancla out, chancing it to get him back in or send me" he looks over to the barn with a fond look bordering from brotherly to fatherly. "he did tell me he got into trouble for being out in the thunderstorms" Shiro comments getting back up "better get this one in, looks like your wish for rain is gonna be granted" the Cuban man looks at the clouds with a smirk "finallyyyy" he jumps to his feet and moving the last hay-bale with Keith and Shiro."Marco, what do you need us to do next?" Shiro asks glancing round for his next job, Keith doesn't look as willing to take another job but will do it, Marco looks around scanning for a job they could do when his eyes sparkle with the same mischief Lance has when he tricked Shiro into a break or an almost break.

 

 

 

"well we're gonna be eating here today for dinner how about we take that sack of potatoes in and sit at the sink and wash the dirt off and peel them?" Shiro nods going to the sack of potatoes and lifting them with ease. "nice job, Shiro can rarely take a break" Keith remarks side eyeing the taller man, Marco glancing down to him with a smirk "give an easy task with little work but takes time to the workaholics and it gets them to take an almost break it's a half win" he says with a shrug "sneaky, I like it" Keith grins "what's my next job?" he keeps his face straight trying to show he's not tired "it's the hardest job of all Keith" he pauses placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder earning a slightly worried look "you need to go over to the porch or barn.." Keith nods for him to continue "and sit the fuck down and relax mini Shiro" Marco's serious face cracks at the end and the same playful grin spreads on to his face as Lance. The pale man looks at him with what was meant to be a scowl but ended up more of a pout "fineeee, older Lance" he retorts half heartily stomping away "I'm not an older Lance he's a mini Marco! I raised that boy right!" Marco shouts after him before going into the house with Shiro. 

 

 

 

The barn was Keith's choice for his break for the reasons that one: he was is still awkward around most of the other McClains, Marco was a lot like Shiro so it was easy to talk to him, Rosa didn't give him a choice she started treating him like her own child and he wasn't going to be rude to the woman who invited him into her home and treated him so well and plus Lance was right she is an angel. two: the barn was closer than the house, and he could probably talk to Lance. "you serious Ronnie? you got me all that yesterday?" Lance's voice comes quietly into earshot distance of Keith "yup, it's been a long time since you'd have them so enjoy all I ask is that one Friday we have one of our "girly nights" invite Katie I mean Pidge wait what one's her real name?" Veronica asks "she's really Katie but we all call her Pidge I don't think she minds you calling her Katie" Lance replies Keith can hear him moving stuff around as he gets closer "and we need to invite Allura she's so cool and Krolia too, I bet she has so many cool stories like you do about space" she said excitedly "Ronnie, I love your enthusiasm and I think it's a great idea to have a chill out night but do not start questioning my friends too much about space a lot of shit happened and they might not want to talk about it Allura lost her planet, people and family, she has a lot of pressure on her to win this war and Krolia had a lot of shit to deal with being Galra always viewed as the enemy when not all Galra are bad, Zarkon taking over the universe and being a blade member not to mention all the shit she would of had to deal with leaving Earth after falling in love and having Keith I respect that woman she made many sacrifices to protect her love ones. My point is do not I repeat do not push them" he warns, as Keith comes into view "I promise I won't piss off, push or annoy them" Veronica says with a hand of her heart, leaning over the fence and holding her pinky finger to her brother "pleaseeeeeeeeee" Lance sighs and wraps his pinky around hers "ok but I must warn you Pidge might bite us if we try putting a face mask on her" Veronica jumps whooping as she goes back to her own work "yessssssss, oh hi Keith" Keith lifts his hand up in motionless wave "hey" he walks to the fence blocking Lance and the cow from him "sup, Mullet" Lance greets sitting back down on the stool "not much old MacDonald, what you doing?" Lance arches an eyebrow, amused by Keith's come back "someone's learning and what does it look like? I'm milking a cow this lovely lady is Annabelle, she's an angel doesn't give me any trouble isn't that right beautiful?" he coos at the snow white cow. Keith glances at the cow before returning his gaze to the other boy "well I've been given a break from your brother so I'm gonna chill here" he said pointing at a spot on the floor at the corner Lance stands looking over to his sister "Ronnie! is there still more stools over there?" "yeah!" she replies sliding a stool across the barn next to Keith "there you go Keith, park your ass and enjoy your break" Lance orders playfully taking his seat once again and starts milking again. Keith sits on the stool facing away from the fence right next to Lance so they could talk with ease, they lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Veronica abandons her work of clearing out the old hay once again "so Keithhh" she begins sliding next to him leaning onto the fence "Ronnie" Lance warns not turning round to face her "what? I'm only gonna talk to your friend he seems lovely Lance, am I not allowed to find out more about the people you surround yourself with? as your older sister it's my job to look out for you baby brother" she said in a innocent tone but her face gave it away, her smirk reminds Keith of Lance's now he can see that most McClains do it.

 

 

 

"Keith" she begins again turning her attention to the dark haired man again, Keith sits up straighter and turns to face her trying his best to keep his expression calm "you don't really talk much so how about I start I'm Veronica, sometimes I get called Ronnie and my favourite colour is light blue" she smiles "what about you?" Keith relaxes a little, Lance had made awkward situations easier and it seemed to be another McClain family trait "I'm Keith, sometimes when I was younger Shiro would call me Kei (Kay) and my favourite colour is red" from what he can see of the side of Lance's face he's smiling. "cool, my favourite ice cream flavour is chocolate fudge brownie, yours?" she climbs on to the fence legs kicking idly "I'm not sure what's my favourite it's been a long time since I had ice cream, I'll go with cookie dough for now" Keith answers "nice, Lance mostly says vanilla" Veronica remarks rolling her eyes, she asks small personal questions they were never too personal just dumb ones that no one minds sharing Lance joins in giving his own answers. The three spend a good three quarters of an hour talking Lance had finished milking after ten minutes into Veronica's questions so he climbed onto the fence to talk. Once the siblings put away the stools, buckets and other equipment they walked back to Keith and headed out of the barn to the house, when a loud clap of thunder stuck across the farm. 

 

 

 

 

Veronica freezes for a second before taking off at full speed to the house "Nope nope nope!" she screams crashing into Luis who's bolting to the door. Lance stops dead in his tracks looking up, Keith watches his face light up as the heavy rain fall hits his face "god I've missed this" he utters in soft voice holding his hands out to catch the falling rain drops "LANCE, KEITH GET IN HERE" his grandmother shouts Keith takes a few steps before looking back "Lance you coming?" Lance shakes his head still staring up, waiting. Then the lightening strikes and the other McClains scream in fright while Lance starts splashing in the puddles that's quickly forming he grin growing wider it's blindly bright. Keith doesn't mind rain, he'd sometimes just go on his runs in the morning through it but he's never splashed and jumped in puddles since he was seven he never got much of the joy of it before but looking at the sheer joy and excitement Lance had he felt like it could be as fun as it was riding his bike for the first time since they got back.

 

 

 

 

Lance ignored his mother and grandmother's shouts as he jumped from puddle to puddle cheering with each thunder clap, soon the jumping becomes more graceful, fluid as he turns it into a dance. Noticing Keith is staring at he doesn't bring himself to care, right now he's on Earth and he's finally getting to feel the rain and the bonus of thunder and lightening! excitement must be getting to better of him as he grabs hold of the other's hands "come on Keith I don't care how old you are everyone splashes in puddles" pulling him along with his dancing, the brunette honestly thought Keith would slap his hands away and go into the dry warm house but Keith holds on to his hands awkwardly looking at him "I haven't jumped in puddles since I was a kid... I can't dance" he turns away with a small embarrassed blush "no problem just follow my lead" Lance replies teaching Keith a few steps to a completely "this isn't wha-" "well this one is for two people and the other dance is just my mock ballet" Lance cuts him off and puts Keith into a spin, the lightening gets closer and thunder loud drowning out Lance's cackles and the other family members shout. Keith's starts enjoying dancing in the rain, it's silly, cheesy and stupid he knows both of them will need to change and will probably get sick but he can't bring himself to care. 

 

 

 

Lance has always been dragged in when he started playing in the rain but he would always do it again, it's something about the rain that's calming like swimming being surrounded by water has always been grounding and freeing, water can't be fully controlled, it can't tamed, it can be soothing and dangerous,seeing Keith lightening up is the best part, his thick eyebrows unfurrowing completely, a smile growing as he starts laughing, sure his moves are stiff but he's trying and having fun so who cares? he spots Coran tiptoeing his way out to feel the rain, they had spoke about the difference of Earth and Altea's rain and to see his friend's face light up when the rain hits his face makes him happy. 

 

 

 

 

Time simply slowed down in this moment, Lance hums to the song in his head watching the team's leader getting less and less embarrassed. The rain soaking them through but for once in his life Lance isn't watching the sky for the lightening his attention is only on Keith, the brunette never notice till now that Keith's eyes had flicks of purple through them. "LANCE LAST WARNING!" his mother shouts holding up a shoe "oh quiznack Keith dodge!" Lance shouts pushing Keith out the way, leaning backwards as a shoe flies past his ear. "OK we're coming calm down! Put. The. Shoe. Down!"he screams picking up his mother's shoe and walking with Keith to the house. "before you start, Keith was trying to get me to move but I didn't let him so it's my bad" he explains holding his arms out, his first instinct to protect others. "Lance we've told you a million times to not play when it's raining and you know better than to be out in the thunder and lightening" his mother tiredly starts as his grandmother grabs his ear "how many times do we have to warn you about getting hit by lightening?" "it's not likely to happen Abuela" Lance grumbles "just go get dried off and changed both of you " she retorts releasing his ear and lightly hitting the back of his head before turning to Keith, her expression softens again "sorry about him dear" Keith starts walking past to follow Lance when he also gets a smack to the back of the head "Ow!" "that'd for not just coming inside when he wasn't gonna move" the older woman said with a devilish smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to bring in a Percy Jackson reference somewhere
> 
> I also liked the idea of the pair dancing in the rain, I was always getting into trouble for standing outside when it was thunder and lightening, my aunts were terrified but me and my parents loved watching the sky.


	22. Tío Lance's story time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corazón Puro- Pure Heart

The thunder and lightening finally let up after an hour but the heavy down pour remained, the older women deemed it safe to allow the electronics to be plugged back in and turned on which meant dinner could start being prepared again. most of Lance's siblings were helping making dinner or cleaning up after the kids. Shiro was still helping Marco, Coran shadowed Rosa yet again as Allura tried to help Veronica who was baking a cake for dessert, Krolia was helping Lance's grandmother make the stew by cutting up the steak. Keith had offered to help but was told to sit down by the fire place in case he and Lance got a chill. Lance was sitting on the floor in front of him playing with legos that Mateo and Bella kept at their great grandmother's house. "and done!" Mateo exclaimed proudly as he put the last block on the tower. "now we break it down!" the twins shout "whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Lance waves his arms blocking them from the towers "what?" they ask tilting their heads to the side "this tower here isn't any tower children, knocking it down may cause the beast to appear and then..." he shivers keeping eye contacts he moves closer to them "he'll get you!"he shouts causing the twins to take a step backwards. "so as you can see running into such a battle blind is dangerous, listen to your Tío Lance he knows how to deal with this kind of things and knows the beast's story and weaknesses" he pats the floor and both sit, wonder sparkling in their eyes. Keith notices Lance's tactic to keep them quiet as Maria tries to get baby Rosie to sleep, watching the mother mouthing thank you at the brunette. "Now this story starts with a young woman, she was very pretty and kind to everyone. The beast was still a young man at this point, he wasn't just a normal man he was a prince and he thought he should get anything and everything he wanted including this beautiful girl as his bride so instead of talking and getting to know the girl he just ordered his knights to take the lady away from her family and friends! I know how mean!" he dramatically begins his story. 

 

 

 

 

Lance makes up the story as he goes along keeping the kids attention on him, he acts out a few parts and makes a few 4th wall breaks, earning a few scoffs from Keith and low chuckles from the adults who are half listening. "and so with his last horrible plan to trick poor Esperanza failed wounding the woman he "loves" fatality, he was cursed by the old witch he had ordered to help him, turning his outwards appearance to reflect his personality he was truly a beast, a monster only out for his own gain. The curse was also a gift for him as he would use it to scare people away for him to take from them or attack them with his claws" Lance takes a deep breath noticing at the corner of his eye that the others are listening more carefully now, engrossed with his made up story. "However the witch had only a little bit of magic left, the spells were taking a toll on her so she used the last of her own magic and energy from Esperanza to create" he holds up two lego swords he had been building while telling the story "the swords of Corazón Puro only two of the bravest and pure of heart may wield these, destiny says these brave souls are twins that will save the kingdom that the beast plunged into darkness all those years ago" he raises the swords higher "until that day comes the swords have been given to someone trustworthy passing them down generation to generation waiting for the twins of destiny" he pauses watching the twins faces light up "but where could these twins be? who are they? will they save the kingdom? who knows, but as the current keeper of the swords I can only hope that I won't have to pass these down to the next generation but to the heroes" Lance concluded his story earning a clap from the adults. "I bet me and Mateo can be the heroes Tío Lance" Isabella says jumping to her feet "yeah we can defeat the beast!" Mateo cheers, Lance looks over to Maria who has Rosie cradled in her arm, she nods slowly standing to put Rosie in her cot in the spare room turning on the baby monitor as she passes it, He glances at his grandmother to see if the kids have time before dinner, she nods and his usual smile breaks on to his face.

 

 

 

 

"At last my young heroes you have arrived, but before you get these blades I must help you look the part" he takes the blanket he was given and ties it around Mateo's neck making a cape, he turns to Keith who has taken his blanket off "may I borrow this cape Sir Keith" he asks still in character, Keith blinks handing over the blanket "o-of course Sir Lance" he stutters back "thank you" he ties the blanket around Isabella's neck making her a cape too. Lance explains to the two children how to defeat the beast then stands bringing himself to his full height holding the swords out flat on his hands then he bows lowly presenting the swords to his champions. "go forth heroes and free our kingdom from the frightening beast!" the twins take the swords holding them up turning to the others with bright smiles "we will!" they cry running at the towers pretending to fight a huge monster. 

 

 

 

Keith tries to hold him his laughter then he notices movement near him as he sees Luis sneaking Lance a dark brown furry blanket and werewolf mask. Lance ducks behind the sofa Keith sitting on and puts the mask on throwing the blanket over his head. "heroes!" Luis cries his acting is wooden "the- the beast! he's here-" Lance pounces up knocking his brother down behind the sofa out of the kids view, Lance making growling noises as Luis pretends to fight him off screaming only to be killed letting out a low death rattle, his hand falling into view and slowly pulled out of the two children's view. Slowly the furry brown head of the "beast" comes into view as Lance climbs up on to the back of the sofa imitating an animals crawl towards them. Keith watches Lance in awe, he knew Lance was good with kids but the lengths he goes to for them was amazing."you killed our Tío Luis! we'll get you!" Mateo lets out a war cry before charging at Lance, the older boy jumps over the charging boy letting out a sinister laugh no one would of thought he could do. "I did he was yummy too!" Lance's voice changed completely into a deep husky voice "I also got the keeper too he wasn't as nice, too skinny" he chuckles "come on little heroes, I'm waiting" he eggs them on "for Tío Luis!" Mateo shouts "for Tío Lance!" Bella shouts "we'll kick your butt!" they cry together charging him. Lance dodges the lego swords with ease making it look more like a dance then he deliberately starts taking a few hits growling at the twins before finally being defeated and drops on to his knees as Bella "removes his head" taking his mask as her prize, he falls into the tower as the twins cheer. 

 

 

 

The two turn to Keith holding up the mask with huge grins "we did it! Sir Keith we did it!" they run over to him expecting him to continue where Lance left off, in a panic Keith looks round for help, he catches Lance's eye sending a plea for help. "um well done young heroes...you saved the kingdom from that horrid beast...now we can live in peace and...um" he looks at Lance again who has taken off the blanket and crawled over. "live happily ever after knowing that the legendary heroes Mateo and Isabella have saved everyone in the kingdom and you know what that means" Lance grins "a feast!" he waves his arms towards the dinner table that his mother and grandmother have set down the food. "yayyyyyyy" the twins cheer running to the bathroom to wash up. "hold your applause ladies, gentlemen, Kev I know I'm good and they'll eat the stew no problem now that it's their victory meal" Lance said bowing, Marco ruffles his hair "sneaky, sneaky little bro I like it" Lance beams up at him "I try" he flutters his eyelashes as his makes his way to give his hands a quick wash in the kitchen sink. Keith gets up, washes his hands and takes his seat next to Krolia and Shiro, a small smile on his lips. "thanks for playing along Keith" Lance smiles at him while plating up "it's no problem I just didn't know what to say" Keith waves off.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

Later on in the evening when everyone was getting ready to go home Luis said he was staying with her grandmother since no McClain is to be own their on. They piled back into Rosa and Marco's cars and drove home the kids fell sleep half way through the drive, Maria carried Rosie up to her bed followed by Marco carrying Isabella and Shiro who offered to carry Mateo. Lance holds on to Veronica as he sleepily makes his way to the house. "you're as bad as a kid Lance, almost falling asleep in the car" "blehhhh" Lance responded maturely "I'm allowed to be tired, first time I worked on the farm in years, those two are energetic monsters and it's been a long day" once in the house everyone when their separate ways, Lance struggles up the stairs, supported now by Keith as they make their way to Lance's room, Lance pulls his top and jeans off throwing them at the basket and pulls on his PJs then flops on his bed "night Honey" he says playfully as he yawns "night Sweetheart" Keith replies in the same tone, changing and climbing into bed with Kev curling up at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a fun chapter of Lance being the dorky fun Uncle I picture him being.  
> I've been an Aunt from a young age this would be the kind of stuff I did so I take it we all do stupid and dorky stuff to make kids laugh


	23. What Happened in The Past (Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance bond over Lance's beauty routine 
> 
> Keith opens up about his past regarding his dad's death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by a comic by this lovely artist [Here](http://k-o-a.tumblr.com/) thanks for allowing me to link your work here <3 Kei

The sunlight peeked through the curtains as the early hours of the day began, the light angled perfectly to hit the sleeping Black Paladin waking him with a annoyed grunt, sitting up to check the time he notices it's still an hour till the alarm goes off. Once woken Keith finds it hard to fall back asleep so he decides to just get up and creep out the room so not to wake the other paladin, glancing over to Lance's bed he finds it empty and made to Mrs McClain's standards. Getting out of bed Keith tries to make his bed as best as he could with the sleeping pup sprawled out on it, changes and heads to the bathroom for his morning routine then heads down the stairs.

 

 

 

As Keith walked into the living room he could hear the telltale sounds of Lance's humming coming from the kitchen, the brunette sat on the bar stool at the breakfast bar counter-top idly tapping his fingers on the counter watching outside his face covered with a cream colour goo. The raven haired man silently walks to the bar stool next to him and sits"you're up early" Lance remarked still gazing outside "yeah, how long you been up?" Keith follows his gaze to see what's so interesting "it's five now so an hour" turning his head he looks down at the timer in front of him"why do you have food goo on your face?" Lance gives him a confused look for a second then touches his face "oh it's a face mask helps clean and refresh your skin, wanna try it?" he holds out a small tub "I dunno I've never tried that kinda stuff before" Keith waves him off "it might help your burn mark I've seen you scratching it, the scarring might fade a little too" he offers with a gentle smile "not that there's anything wrong with it, scars are just part of us after all you can look back on them and smile at what you've been through Mamá says scars add to our stories and we should be proud of them" Lance begins to ramble, his eyes refusing to meet Keith's "thanks, I'll give it a go but you're gonna have to tell me what I need to do" Keith said cutting off Lance's nervous rambling, the brunette gets to his feet looking in the bag on the counter he pulls out a hairband he pushes Keith's hair out his face placing it on his head pushing his hair back "you just washed your face right?" Keith nods "good, so I'll just apply this and you sit with this on for ten minutes then wash it off " he explains unscrewing the lid on the face mask tub, Lance carefully applies the cool face mask to the others face holding back a chuckle as Keith recoils from it "it's cold, it smells weird" he complains "it's meant to stay in the fridge but I didn't want to move and it smells like vanilla and oats don't mock my beauty products Mullet" Lance retorts flicking Keith's forehead earning a half scowl half pout from him. Just as Lance finishes covering Keith's face the timer goes off, Lance quickly resets it "I'll be a minute gotta go wash this off" he calls walking to the bathroom. Keith sits still cautious to move his face at all, he drums his fingers on the table waiting. 

 

 

 

 

When Lance returns he's carrying a face cloth and reaches into the cupboard for the large bowl placing them on the counter. "how's it feeling? not burning is it?" Keith closes his eyes thinking for a second "not burning but it feels weird like it's tingling" "then it's ok" the other answers, they sit quietly for a few minutes till Keith leans over to check the timer "how has it only been five minutes" he mutters "it's suppose to be relaxing Keith, you take the ten minutes to chill" Keith gives him a look "how does having weird goo on your face help relax?" "not sure just does, Veronica started it and I asked to try it then it became our thing: face masks, snacks, movies, talking and I'd style her hair" the brunette answers with a smile "what did you and Shiro do for brotherly bonding?" the black haired man hums thinking "well Shiro can't really cook but he'd sit with me, I got used to helping to cook at a young age but Shiro would try and help, he taught me how to fly, read books with me and sometimes we sang along with music. He taught me boxing, more martial arts to help train my temper and hot headedness and some Japanese" he recalls "sounds cool, though I think you're still hotheaded" Lance teases, Keith glares at him with no real heat "I'm getting better at controlling myself, I wont do something too dangerous I think" earning an arched brow from the brunette he scoffs "it runs in the family, we can't help it" he pauses when Lance gives him a worried look "well you've met me and my Mum and you can tell she can be as reckless sometimes, my Dad was the same he never thought twice before jumping in to help someone that's how they met actually and how.." Keith says with a pained smile "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but I'm here, I'm listening" Lance reaches out taking hold of Keith's hand "thanks" he says closing eyes, with a deep breath Keith starts talking about the past. 

 

 

 

 

"My Dad died when I was a kid I must of been eight years old. He was a firefighter" Lance squeezes his hand a little "I'm sorry" he whispers, Keith looks at him with a ghost of a smile "I was at a park near by and this old apartment building that was still in use was set on fire. I ran to watch my Dad in action he was so cool he'd duck under the flames and within a minute he was back out carrying someone he'd saved." Keith smiles slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on the counter-top. "There was this little girl that was playing in the park too she came running after me, she lived in the building her mother was at home before the smoke came pouring out the windows so she thought her mother was trapped she ran in to go find her mother. I didn't think I went after her, she was younger than me there was no way a little kid should go into a burning building but I did she needed someone to get her back to safety and I tried. the ceiling started caving in... I managed to throw her back to the entrance but I got blocked in I could hear her screaming and my Dad's co-workers shouting for her to get back she screamed that her mother was still in there and a boy went in after her" he takes a deep breathe rubbing his thumb over Lance's hand, grounding himself "turns out her mother had gotten out but I was stuck in the fire, I backed myself up into a corner, my Dad co-workers noticed I dropped my bag before I ran into the building so my Dad started shouting for me, I tried to answer him but the smoke was making me feel sick, he came charging in hacking through to get me... when he got me his hug made Hunk's bear hug look inferior" he lets out a humourless laugh, looking at the ceiling willing his tears to stay away "it's ok Keith... it's ok" Lance whispers rubbing circles with his thumb onto Keith's hand "the ceiling kept coming down I froze and my Dad picked me up and ran but at the last second a large beam came down and when he saw it coming down he threw me out the door way and he got trapped, there was no way in to safe him...the last thing I seen was him [smiling](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d3b861f5f73e7b504ca62e1d0fdb55ee/tumblr_patpdcUp4X1r0jgczo3_1280.png) at me...before the...the building toppled, the fire chief came running at me to hold me back, cause I was going back in for him I kept screaming for my Dad but he never came out... it was my fault he died" he sniffles refusing to meet the brunette's gaze "don't you dare blame yourself" Lance snaps lifting the pale boy's chin up "you were just a kid trying to help, yes it was a bit of stupid move but your heart was in the right place your Dad wouldn't want you to blame yourself, Keith look at me" his eyes meet Keith's. 

 

 

 

 

The Black Paladin looks into Lance's dark blue eyes he isn't met with the same pity others had given him making him feel weak or to blame instead it's sad of the loss of a loved one but a spark lingers, determined. "your father was a hero, he bravely went into those fires to save people and you said he'd jump in without a second thought for a stranger right? well of course he'd go in for his son. He saved you and I think he'd never blame you for his death, he'd be happy knowing his little boy is safe and you blaming yourself isn't going to change the fact he went into that building to get you or the fact he chose to put your life and safety over his, it's what we do to protect those we love" Lance says barely breaking his intense gaze, he pulls Keith into a hug not caring that the face mask covers his top as Keith continues to fight back his tears.

 

 

 

"let it out Babe, it's ok, it's just you and me, you've seen my ugly crying and snort all over you, now I'm here for you" Lance says in a hushed tone, Keith slowly lets the tears fall, shoulders shaking as he grips on to the back of Lance's T-shirt."I still feel it's my fault... I should of stopped that girl before she got into the building I should of got the grown ups to get her...I should of-" "shhhhh we can't change the past Sweetheart, we can only learn and hope the same thing never happens again, I've made a million mistakes and I wish I could go back to change them but I can't, the same goes for you, acknowledge what has happened in the past Keith, carry your father's memory and remember you are his legacy he would of done it again in a heartbeat" Lance says cupping Keith's face, meeting the brunette's eyes again it's not just pretty words the look in Lance's eyes tell him that, Lance is speaking the truth and with his heart, grounding him offering him the support he needs without question or looking down on him, his sobbing calms after a while being held, fingers carding through his hair and the soft hums escaping the other's lips.

 

 

 

"how about we get this gunk off your face now? the timer went off a while ago" Lance offers, earning a nod he slowly lets Keith go to get a bowl of warm water, he plops down next to Keith again dipping the face cloth into the bowl, he holds under Keith's chin and wipes his face, gently removing the face mask. Lance takes his time, wiping Keith's tears away as he goes, pats his face dry with a towel. "there we go how does your face feel now?" the dark haired paladin raises his hand to his scarred cheek, it feels a lot softer, less itchy and less likely to crack like it did before "it feels... better" Keith mumbles "I feel better too" Lance beams at him "that's good, you know I'm here for you dude we have each other's back" he pats Keith's back as he passes to empty the bowl and put everything away. 

 

 

 

"I think you need something hot chocolate" he said over his shoulder pouring milk into two mugs and opening the microwave, sitting both mugs in for a few minutes. "not meant for a normal breakfast but it can be our little secret" he says with a wink, Keith gives him a small smile in return. "hot chocolate,hot chocolateee hot hot chocolate, choco choco choco chocolate gonna get me some hot chocolate~" the brunette sings drumming his fingers on the counter with a goofy grin on his face "Lance? what are you doing?" Keith questions, his smile growing slightly "what does it look like? I'm singing the hot chocolate song" he answers repeating the lyrics again, he makes his way back over to the microwave dancing when it beeps, adding the powder to the mugs he places the mug down in front of Keith, dramatically bowing "hot chocolate, milord" he said in a crappy posh voice "why thank you kindly" Keith replies in a southern bell voice throwing the other off, Lance stumbles out of his bow eyes snapping up to meet Keith's "why do you only do this when it's only one on one to make jokes or something? Hunk said you've done it to him before" Lance says playfully glaring, Keith takes a sip of his hot chocolate enjoying the sweet taste before smirking "because they wont believe you" "you little shit" Lance takes a few sips of his own hot chocolate sending daggers over the top of the mug to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to the lovely artist k-o-a for allowing me to use their work for this chapter please go check them out [Here](http://k-o-a.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I didn't know how to link the full comic so I'll just link all the pictures here  
>  [1](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9080a7c98e1b691ee13f38279352ca2e/tumblr_patpdcUp4X1r0jgczo4_1280.png)[2](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5b65c524928e0a83c125eea3bfa0538d/tumblr_patpdcUp4X1r0jgczo5_1280.png) [3](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d3b861f5f73e7b504ca62e1d0fdb55ee/tumblr_patpdcUp4X1r0jgczo3_1280.png)[4](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0f7f310ea3e4ca15fa0a9bfd1a5c9c3e/tumblr_patpdcUp4X1r0jgczo1_1280.png)[5](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2a6ab539bece4b159f6ff3bcd53b1622/tumblr_patpdcUp4X1r0jgczo2_1280.png)


	24. A Bitter-sweet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to visit his father's grave with Lance

Coran and Shiro walk down the stairs pausing briefly at the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen, upon entering the room they find Lance and Keith sitting at the breakfast bar talking."good morning!" the older man greets in his usual cheerful tone as he makes his way over to them "morning Coran" they greet return Shiro waves at them half way through a yawn, reaching up for the coffee packaging. "what's the plans today?" Lance asks getting to his feet and looking through a cupboard "usual I guess" Shiro answers tapping his fingers on the counter "well I think after the morning drill everyone's free to do whatever they wanted Pidge said that she and Hunk want to give my arm a check up and Matt's got some input, I hope they don't add the lightsaber noises they wanted for when my arm moves in battle" Keith looks over at him confused with Coran then Lance chuckles moving into one of Shiro's fight stances moving his arm while making the sound effect "don't fuck with me, I have the power of dork and anime on my side" he swiftly moves his arm forwards placing his hand at Shiro's neck as Shiro had done in many fights, he freezes for a second when he meets the others eyes thinking he's possibly triggered his PTSD but the smirk spreading across the white haired man face helps him relax "Ouch!" Lance cries rubbing the top of his head "that's for swearing" Shiro lifts his human hand up again and repeats the light chop again "and that's for making fun of my fighting style" he grins when the younger looks up at him pouting, Keith scoffs as Coran laughs "now now boys no need to fight plus we all know I have the best fighting style, Lance was quite intimidated by my skills when you lot first came to the castle in the Blue Lion, right Lance?" the moustached man said while preforming wild movements that kinda resemble fighting "uh..yeah, I knew true fear that day" Lance dead pans earning a sharp nod from his elder as he walks out the kitchen with his head held high. Shiro struggles to keep his face neutral but when he meets Keith's who is biting his lip trying not the laugh but loses it, Lance watching the pair break at the same time giggling, he's surprised that Coran didn't understand he was being sarcastic usually Coran catches on and the banter begins but this time the Altean man was clueless, it's happened a few times before. Soon the rest of them were up followed by Rosa, Marco and Maria who's days start early anyway.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Now Lance you remember you've-" "to stay with the team, I see anything I tell them then call you or Marco and I stay away from him, I know same rules as before" Lance said cutting his mother off "yes they are young man, I know you save the universe daily and have been injured and healed countless times I know you're brave and strong but you're still my little boy and I worry about you and I refuse to let that happen again" she warns standing on her tiptoes fixing the glare upon her youngest, Lance leans down dropping a kiss on her forehead "I know Mamá," his eyes soften with his voice "but I still need to live my life right? if I leave the Garrison's grounds I'll be with someone on the team anyway I won't do anything stupid well...I'll try can't make promise I won't prank some of my old teachers-.." he cuts himself off laughing nervously meeting the soul burning glare his mother's famous for using to get the truth out of you or stop you from misbehaving "anywayssss after training Keith and I are gonna be off the Garrison's grounds and it's important I swear!"he holds his hand up in surrender "It's really important Mamá" he repeats much softer as he glances at the group standing at the mini van down the path, his gaze sticks to Keith " ok Mijo, just stay close to your friends and be safe" Rosa kisses his cheek sending him on his way.

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

With Shiro and Allura's blessing Keith and Lance made their way to the changing room after the last drill. Keith explained to them that there's something he needs to do and Lance was going with him for support, the princess tried to pry but Shiro gave his permission without question, pulling her aside to talk he explained that Keith might not want to talk about it just yet and to give him time earning her permission too. Once changed into civilian clothes Lance follows Keith to the hover bike, putting on their Paladin helmets and Keith swing his leg over the bike with Lance behind him, holding on tightly as the Garrison base shrinks behind them. Half way through the town Lance gets Keith's attention "Keith! stop a second" the dark haired man slams the breaks on scanning the area "what's wrong?" "nothing just wait here a tick" Lance calls over his shoulder walking into a shop after removing his helmet.

 

 

 

 

"wait for me, you're not suppose to leave my side-" the shop door shuts cutting Keith's voice off, sliding off his bike Keith goes into the shop. He scans the aisles looking for Lance, he sees different types of flowers everywhere in his search, he clocks the brunette at the counter at the back of the shop and quickly makes his way over scowl setting into place as he get within three feet "and on the cards sir?" the young lady asks holding up a pen "oh um well, I guess to Kevin Kogane, beloved father and hero love Keith" Lance replies pointing to the card in front of her "and this one to Kevin Kogane, a hero I've never had the honour of meeting from Lance" he points to the other card "you don't think he'll be angry I've done this?" he frets scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile "no, I think you're friend will be happy you want to honour someone's memory that's important to him" the young lady offers with a sweet smile, Keith stops mid stomp eyes widening he's buying flowers, even though we're only going to clean the grave up today he thinks looking from the back of Lance's head to the woman her eyes meet his before going back to writing. Keith starts moving again he stops placing his hands on the counter "Lance" he utters softly looking at the cards "Keith!" the brunette jumps "I thought you were waiting outside, I ah I..if this is over stepping the mark tell me I just thought it would of been nice for your Dad to have flowers since it's been so long..not that's your fault! we were in space and you couldn't-" Lance's rambling are stop by Keith putting his hand over Lance's mouth "it's ok, it's really sweet of you to do this, just thought you'd let me know and we're suppose to stay together remember" he explains calmly "I'm gonna move my hand and you're gonna stop your nervous rambling ok?" Lance nods and Keith removes his hand and returns his gaze to the cards written in front of them, the woman smiles softly at him "good afternoon , I hope that you like them" she says holding up a small bouquet of red and white flowers to Keith, then handing Lance a small bouquet of white flowers. "um thanks" he says slowly taking the flowers "your welcome Keith" Lance answers handing over money " lets get going then" he takes the flowers from Keith placing them carefully into his shoulder bag before heading out the shop with Keith. 

 

 

 

 

Climbing back on to the bike and taking off again with Lance holding on to him again, Keith is glad his helmet hides his face as it is turning red, he can't fight back the smile any-more apart from Shiro no one made much effort for him especially when it came to something like this. When he was younger Keith couldn't buy flowers for his father's grave and mostly picked some in the park without getting caught, now someone actually went and bought flowers for his father without him even knowing, the act alone is sweet and heart warming to the paladin, it makes him wonder how he and Lance could of ever treated each other so coldly before. This was one of many things that made him fall for the Red Paladin, when you become someone Lance cares about he goes out his way to do something for you or picks up on the tiniest of details about you and even though he talks big but he plays down his achievements and kind gestures.

 

 

 

Keith turns left after being on the motorway for a few minutes leaving the city, finally slowing down as the graveyard gets closer, he parks in a spot closest to the gate taking a few shaky breathes, Lance's arms unwrap from his middle as hears him slide off the bike "it's ok Keith, take a deep breath" Lance says encouragingly holds his hand out which Keith takes climbing off his bike taking his keys and slips his helmet off placing both helmets in an compartment before taking Lance's hand again and leading the way to his father's grave. "well this is it" he mutters walking along the line towards the grave. "hey...Dad, long time no see huh?" he scratches his head looking at his feet "this is stupid..." he whispers under his breath thinking Lance will believe he's crazy talking to a headstone. 

 

 

 

 

Lance gives his hand once last squeeze before letting go to open his bag and takes out a bin bag and starts picking up the rubbish and dead leaves on the grave "hello Mr Kogane, I'm Lance. I'm Keith's friend and team mate it's nice to meet you, anyway your son is a great man and a hero just like you, sorry he's not visited in so long we were saving the universe like you're wife awesome lady by the way" he starts rambling breaking the awkward silence Keith was in "kinda my bad for piloting a space lion ship into a wormhole though we all did agree to go into it but still we could of planned better" he laughs "thank you" Keith whispers still standing in the same spot from the beginning, the brunette smiles up at him before standing up and hands Keith his shoulder bag "you look after this for me and I'll get this place cleaned up ok?" Keith furrows his brows "I'm meant to clean up" he kneels down to help "if you don't feel up to it I've got it" Lance pats his arm then takes a cloth and spray to the head stone cleaning it up till the words show through good as new, while he does that Keith quietly spoke to his father's headstone.

 

 

" there we go" Lance exclaims wiping his forehead "all clean and looking pretty" he smiles at Keith who returns a small smile "thanks Lance" he said softly holding on to his arm. Lance takes his flowers out and places them down "hope you like these sir, just my way of paying my respects" he says slowly standing back up and saluting.

 

 

Keith chuckles under his breath "sorry it's been so long Dad, Lance explained why... I still miss you, I always will but I'm not alone any-more I found my family in space, the Paladins of Voltron. Shiro's back and I found Mum you were right she didn't just leave us for no reason she left to keep us safe I understand that now...also Lance has taught me that I need to forgive myself for your death, thank you for saving my life Dad... I wont waste it I'm gonna try my best to keep those I love safe and free as many planets and people as I can just like you would" Keith says through a shaky voice, he trembles as tears roll down his face he doesn't know when Lance's hand ended up in his but he can feel the pull as Lance brings him closer and holds him making a safe place for him to cry "it's ok it's ok, let it out" Lance whispers into his hair, rubbing small circles into his back, staying like this as Keith slowly calms glancing from the bouquets to the headstone then to Lance. 

 

 

 

"feeling better?" Lance whispers Keith nods standing up to his full height again "yeah" he sniffles nodding to the headstone "lets go back...lets go back home" the raven haired boy said wiping his eyes "b-bye Dad,I'll bring Mum to see you soon" he calls walking away hugging himself, Lance smiles at the headstone "good bye Mr Kogane" he calls going after Keith slipping his arm around Keith's shoulders "you did great Keith, that took a lot outta ya, how about we go home and break into the snack cupboard, play a few games and maybe you can show me your skills as a master chef" Lance offers earning a brilliant smile from Keith "sounds like a plan, but we're not sharing with Shiro he make try and act like he doesn't eat much sweets but he wolfs them down" "oh I've seen him trying to hide his snacking Keith" Lance waves his hand "when he saw that I caught him he glared and said "you saw nothing!" then he slipped away" he hums recalling the memory as the other scoffs "he almost murdered me from eating the last chocolate bar in the house when we were gonna go shopping in the morning and it was my chocolate!" Lance laughs as Keith throws his arms up at the sky.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Unlocking the door Lance crosses the threshold to an empty house for the first time since he got back, Kev lay on the sofa snoozing away as the pair made their way into the home. Lance makes sure to lock the door behind them as Rosa instructed all family members to do, Keith drops down onto the sofa burying his face into the fur of his pet "I'm back Kev" he mutters. Lance makes his way into the kitchen opening the cupboards to find some snacks, after grabbing a few bags he lifts a few cans of soda and sits them on the coffee table "right I'll go grab the games and you can pick" he walks up the stairs to his room, grabbing what he needs and returning to the Black Paladin.  
They spend the afternoon playing games, watching TV and talking, not long after four Keith makes his way to the kitchen looking around for ideas of what to cook. The dark haired man scowls deep in thought, what could he make for the family that's took him in and treated him like their own? what did he make for Shiro when he wanted to show he cared? the memory hits him. Shiro liked what he tried to make from memory the roast his father would make when Keith asked or to cheer him up."that's it" he mumbles opening the fridge and getting out ingredients, he ties his hair back and get to work. Lance offers to help many times but Keith refuses explaining it's his way of saying thank you to him and his family, the Red Paladin sighs in defeat but smiles at his fellow paladin's determination. Since he can't help with dinner Lance takes it upon himself to bake some brownies, working at the other side of the counter, music playing quietly in the background. Both boys lost in their own task Keith's playlist begins on Lance's tablet, the brunette listens to the songs quietly really listening to the lyrics as Keith's mouth starts moving gradually his voice grows as he quietly sings along. 

 

" Stay for tonight If you want to I can show you 

What my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face 

I've been away for a long time Such a long time And I miss you there 

I can't imagine being anywhere else I can't imagine being anywhere else but here"

 

the Black Paladin sings softly, his voice throws Lance off as he watches him out the corner of his eye in awe, adding yet another thing the leader of Voltron can do well. Keith continues to sing along oblivious to the gaze he's under from his fellow team mate.

 

"Can't promise that things won't be broken

But I swear that I will never leave

Please stay forever with me" 

 

he sings holding the last note a little longer, Lance lets out a low whistle and claps "wooo when where you gonna tell me you could sing?" he coos as Keith turns bright red "ah- I- um I forgot you where here and I-I've just embarrassed myself" Keith stutters out "no, no none of that! you can sing don't be embarrassed Keithy boy be proud, this now means we're gonna have to have a sing off at some point though gotta see who's got the better voice" Lance teases with a soft smile, his eyes sparkling. "this isn't gonna end well I can't sing in front of other people" Keith states trying to keep his face stoic the worry leaks through, Lance's smile falls as his expression changes to concern "I'm not gonna make you sing in front of anyone I was kidding, Babe I'd never push you into something you're uncomfortable with, I swear" Lance promises holding out his pinky finger "Tío Lance's never broke a pinky promise before so I'm sure I'll keep this one too" he adds waggling his pinky towards Keith, viably relaxing Keith extends his pinky out wrapping it around Lance's with a smile "ok" he utters quietly before going back to peeling potatoes they lapse into silence.

 

 

Lance is first to break it humming along to My Chemical Romance, Keith arches an eyebrow smirking "what?" the brunette questions "nothing, just I thought you'd call my music dumb or call me an Emo but turns out you like it" the dark haired boy replies "hey I like different types of music, believe it or not Marco would listen to what many call "emo music" and I'd listen to it with him" he shrugs emptying the brownie mixture into a baking tin, Keith checks on the chicken in the oven before moving it up a shelf for the brownies to go in "cool, Shiro likes this music too if you wanna see him sing his heart out put on the classics like Springsteen, BonJovi or AC/DC and enjoy" he laughs when Lance moves from the oven to the tablet checking his music list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the song [James Dean and Audrey Hepburn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71SvPulAyZI) suits Keith well and it's one of my favourites, both versions are great.


	25. The Koganes' Star Gazing heart to heart

The sound of multiple car doors slam down outside the McClain's home after six, Marco unlocks the door balancing Rosie on his hip as the twins sprint into the building and dumping their bags in their room. Maria calls after them plopping down on the sofa shortly followed by her husband, Veronica and Luis make their way to the other sofa dropping themselves on to it releasing a loud groan "they are too full of energy!" Luis whines "yup now you know how I felt babysitting you three" Marco retorts placing Rosie on her feet and holding on to her hands as she takes a few steps. "we weren't that bad" the other two siblings reply. Their mother and grandma walk into the living room shutting the door behind them "Ma tell Marco we ain't as bad as his monsters" Luis shouts sitting up "then I'd be lying mijo" she answers with a wicked grin, ruffling his hair as she passes by.  
From outside Marco sees the Garrison's mini van pulling up "that's the others home" he calls "oh I haven't even got dinner started yet, their gonna be starving!" his mother frets making her way to the kitchen, opening the door she's hit with the smell of food. Looking around she finds her youngest getting plates out as Keith stands up from taking trays out the oven. "hello hijos" she calls with a fond smile growing "what have you been up too?" Lance turns to her a bright and proud smile spilling onto his face "Mamá! Keith made dinner tonight" he places the plates down, nudging the dark haired boy next to him. Keith turns to the Cuban woman smiling sheepishly "I hope you don't mind Mrs McClain, I just wanted to show that I-" his struggle is cut short as Rosa places a hand on both shoulders and pulls him into a small hug "gracias mijo, it smells wonderful" he slowly raises his eyes to meet hers feeling the nerves melt away. "um, it's just about ready Lance said he'd help set the table with me" he coughs covering up some of his embarrassment. "ok but I could do that" she offers earning both boys shaking their heads sending her to sit and relax.

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone had gathered round the dining table after Lance came out, setting the table and disappeared back into the kitchen. The brunette makes his appearance again carrying out the side dishes, he places roast potatoes, carrots and gravy down before slipping away again. The kitchen door opens for the last time as he holds it open for Keith carrying the roast chicken, both boys placing the last of the food down Lance pats Keith's back before sitting down in his usual spot, Keith nods taking his seat. "it looks lovely Keith" the McClains say in unison "thanks, I just wanted to show how much I appreciate you letting us stay here" he blushes, refusing to make eye contact as Rosa and her mother coo at him. Shiro places a hand on his shoulder along with his mother giving him a proud smile. As everyone digs in their eyes light up with delight, Krolia pauses a moment on her third bite her eyebrows furrowing deep in thought "Keith?" she turns to her son, He freezes mid bite "yeah?" lowering his fork, worried he turns to face his mother "is this the roast your father would make? I swear it taste the exact same" she questions taking another bite. "yeah, I tried to make it the same as his but I was never sure if it was, Shiro liked it though so I just stuck with this" Krolia reaches out and ruffles his hair, his eyes snap up to hers, smiling brightly she places a kiss on his forehead."he'd be proud of you and jealous that I get to eat all of it" Keith shocked expression turns into a smirk "have fun with that you have to battle Shiro" Shiro leans over his plate to meet Krolia's eyes as he glares at her with his mouth stuffed full. "bring it on" she challenges as she narrows her eyes at the former Paladin.

 

 

 

"do I get a shot in this challenge?" Luis calls helping himself to seconds, his hand retreats with less than he wanted when he's meant with the death glares across the table from him. "take that as a no Luis" Lance warns patting his brother's arm " know how they are when they fight and I wouldn't mess with their food" the older brother gulps when he chances a glance at Krolia and Shiro "great, someone actually makes a good roast and I'm not allowed to pig out" he mutter "OI" Veronica glares over at him "what you can cook some stuff but you mostly suck at cooking but for some reason it's you that took over making the roast dinners" he retorts earning a scoop of food hitting his face, narrowing his eyes he lifts his spoon ready to retaliate when their mother clears her throat giving them the soul burning glare, the battle had been cancelled...for now. "you two are washing the dishes" she orders for when the plates lay empty, both Luis and Veronica groan clearing the table.

 

 

 

After leaving the dining table Krolia went out the back with Keith and Kev to work off some of the wolf's energy. Throwing the squeaky toy the twins had given Kev, Krolia starts asking about Keith's day. "so where did you two disappear to?" from the ground Keith looks up at her, debating telling her the whole truth or from when they got home."I wanted to visit Dad's grave... clean it up it's been a long time since I visited him and I asked Lance to go with me...I wanted to make sure it looked nice for when you wanted to go...if you want to go" he turns away from her unable to meet her eyes "of course I want to go, I just... I...I'm still scared Keith" she drops to her knees taking hold of her son's hands "I missed you and your father so much, you know how hard it is being apart from those we love. I lived my life away from the two I love more than anything believing you their happy, healthy and safe. When I found out Kevin- your father died...you were asleep and it felt like my heart was being ripped out again" drips hit Keith's hand as his gaze moves up to see his mother shedding tears for the first time in front of him, his eyes widen letting her hands go to pull her into a embrace.

 

 

 

"I'm scared that seeing the grave makes it real..I know it's happened but I kept feeling if I don't see his grave he's still here...he's still-" "he's still waiting for us to come home" Keith continues with her "yes..." the Galra woman mutters as she sobs into his shoulder as he traces small circles into her back "it's ok Mum... he's still with us right? Dad would never leave us completely" he tries to sound strong but his voice wavers. 

 

 

 

 

Keith looks up to the sky, trying to find a way to lighten the mood, to look on the bright side and bond with his mother over his father's memory. His eyes land on a bright cluster of stars, the same ones his father would point out to him on the roof. Removing his weeping mother from his shoulder he points at them "when I was younger me and Dad would sit on the roof and watch the stars" he starts moving his finger to the right of them "he would tell me that you up there and this cluster here was the closest to us, he said that no single star could compare to you so a collection of stars were needed. I thought he meant that you died and the stars had something to do with heaven who knew he meant you were actually out there in space" the dark haired man chuckles moving his hand to the two bigger shinning stars "this one on the right was the one I pictured you at mostly, the left started shinning brighter when... I lost him...but I tried looking at it as you both found each other again, no matter where I got moved to I can look up at the sky and know my parents were up there and together" he blinks back the tears feeling Krolia's hand squeezing his shoulder. "I'm sorry" she whispers, shaking his head "you didn't know, I don't blame you" he squeezes her hand on his shoulder sending a small smile to her 

 

 

 

 

 

"When Shiro came to my school one day to talk about the Galaxy Garrison, I tuned out thinking that I'd never be able to do anything. I kept getting sent back to the "home" and told I'd never amount to anything, but Shiro started talking about when he was a kid and how it was his dream to see space, the dream to touch the stars in the sky. That's when I started paying attention" he smirks looking to the two big stars again "I thought if I can't see my Mum and Dad from Earth I'd get as close to those stars as possible and when Shiro seen my interest he started talking to me after class, I kept trying to get him to leave me alone I didn't want someone to get close to me again, they always left somehow." Krolia holds him closer guilt welling up inside of her "no matter how much I pushed him away, no matter how much I shouted at him or how many times he was warned I was nothing but trouble he never gave up on me, when my drunken foster parents kicked me out back to the home after claiming I attacked them only Shiro would stick up for me. They where the ones attacking me. The home wasn't much better so Shiro refused to let them take me away and adopted me right then and there" Keith lets out a wet laugh "he watched a kid come into class with bruises and cuts, a kid that stole his car, a kid that did in fact boot the social workers as they tried to drag him back to the home and basically went yup I'll take that kid" running his hands through his hair, he laughs again "your brother could sense it, you weren't the troubled brat those people made you out to be, you're a wonderful person, selfless, brave and you have always fought to help others you're a good kid that's why Shiro chose you as his little brother" Krolia says resting her forehead on his "I'm so grateful he found you Keith, you needed someone to show you how special and important you are, someone to teach you that not everyone is bad" both smile at each other as they return to watching the sky with Kev running around the back garden.


	26. Cards against Humanity and Alteans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance teaches Coran and Allura how to play Cards aganist humanity  
> a sprinkling of Klance fluff with a twist

Lance watches what remains of the sun setting behind the Koganes from the window not long after getting up from the table, turning his head to watch his two older siblings mumble and moan about washing so many dishes, hiding his smirk when Marco scolds them for whining like babies while making up Rosie's last bottle of the night. "so whining while cleaning is a family trait" Coran's voice whispers into his ear, jumping in surprise Lance accidentally hits the Altean man on the nose "what the quiznak!? Coran! I am so sorry!" he scrambles to help the orange haired man up "it's quite alright Lance my boy, I shouldn't just popped up next to you" he waves off the young Paladin with a smile. "the Princess, Shiro and I were wondering if you'd want to join us playing Monsters and Mana" Lance smiles looking at the time "Coran my man, it's way too late to start a quest tonight we'll still be playing when we're meant to head to Garrison, how about we play that on a day off with Hunk, Pidge, Matt and get Keith and Krolia to join maybe even some of these losers can join" he throws over his shoulder at his three siblings teasing them "good idea! but what can we do tonight? it's still a bit early for bed" Coran deflates at the question, Lance hums tapping his foot on the floor "ah ha! Marco!" he shouts at his brother running round the counter to him "yeah?" Marco turns to his youngest brother "do you still have cards against humanity?" the oldest McClain sighs but nods at the boy "Lance no repeats of last time" he warns going out the kitchen and up the stairs to his room, returning to the stair case he throws the box down and Lance catches it with ease "I do not want to hear any fighting and keep the noise down you hear me?" he warns in a strict fatherly voice "sir yes sir!" Lance beams "thank you, best brother everrrrrr" the brunette skips back to Coran presenting the pack to him "I warn you Coran this game is weird but fun, lets go" he pulls the older man's arm to follow him to the dining table where Allura and Shiro are sitting.

 

 

 

"Lance, you've come to join us!" Allura says cheerfully "yeah but we can't play our little nerd game, it's too late and we should play with everyone here" he takes his seat "soooo I've brought Cards against humanity!" he places the box down, Allura and Coran look at it with curiosity, Shiro covers the top part of his face with a hand shaking his head with a smile "Lance, why?" he mutters "they both still have so much hope for humanity why do this to them?" the younger Paladin's mouth twitches into a shit eating grin "well it's time to show our Altean friends that humans aren't that great" once they all sat down and Shiro and Lance explained the rules, playing a few rounds to show Allura and Coran how to play. 

 

 

 

When Luis and Veronica joined in and the gloves came off. Luis grabbed a note pad and pen writing everyone's name down one side and making it into a score board, Coran learned that Lance, his siblings and Allura weren't as sheltered as he once thought, Shiro learned that he and Lance have really do have the same humour mostly and how much Lance reminds him of his younger self. Luis and Veronica learned that aliens are adorably innocent well Allura was at the start of the game and lastly Allura learned how much fun it was to play games with people who didn't worry about her royal title and didn't go easy on her for it, the McClains don't like losing.

 

 

The final round begins and Lance is the Card Czar, turning over the black card to read it he scan over it a few times before opening his mouth "ok, since Allura and Coran don't know about Pharaohs I'm changing it to Zarkon and Moses to the Paladins so they get the picture" he explains to the other three "when Zarkon remained unmoved the Paladins' called down a plague of what?" he looks round the table waiting as they slide their cards over, he shuffles them without looking then picks the first one up "when Zarkon remained unmoved the Paladins' called down a plague of stepping on a god damn friggin' Lego," Coran's mouth twitches upwards "when Zarkon remained unmoved the Paladins' called down a plague of Fiery poops," Luis looks away from Lance forcing his smile down "when Zarkon remained unmoved the Paladins' called down a plague of Bees?" Veronica snorts "when Zarkon remained unmoved the Paladins' called down a plague of Explosions" " and finally when Zarkon remained unmoved the Paladins' called down a plague of Dying" looking over the cards thinking, Lance looks at the score board. Coran was yet to win a game as everyone else had do I pick his cause I know it's his or do I pick the best one he ponders glancing at the others they side eye the older man and nod "ok I pick this one!" he holds up the Lego card Coran cheers taking his card back "well done Coran!" Lance encourages the Altean as the others congratulate him on his win. Packing up the box Lance bids his siblings good night as they make their way up the stairs. Allura stands holding her arm out for the mice to climb up disappears up the stairs not long after, Coran goes to the back door calling Keith and Krolia in, catching himself before he speaks he leaves them be when he sees them watching the stars deep in conversation.

 

 

 

"well gentlemen, I'm going to retire for the night. thank you Lance for showing us a new card game" he twirls his moustache smiling as he goes upstairs. "enlighten me Lance" Shiro says crossing his arms with a knowing grin "what card would you of picked if you didn't know what one was Coran's?" the brunette smirks "hard to say, I knew what ones were Ronnie's and Luis too" Shiro raises a brow in question "Luis - the one about poop, Ronnie's was bees" he hums for a second "Allura was explosions meaning you picked dying" "damn it" the whited haired man curses "you still didn't answer my question though" Lance looks at the box then to the former Paladin "well I thought your card was funny and twisted coming from you and if I picked it we'd be in some serious trouble the same would happen if I picked Allura's so I'd pick Ronnie's" the younger explains as older man looks guilty "I did not think about that, I'm an idiot. wait you thought it was funny?" the Red Paladin nods biting down a grin "yeah, cards against humanity it's made for terrible people just like you and me" he laughs, Shiro lets a few chuckles escape him before coughing to cover them up.

 

 

Lance grins, he felt it was a win to get Shiro to be this relaxed and to learn his hero had the same humour as him was an added bonus, Shiro shakes his head fondly "I better get to bed, we have a meeting in the morning" he says reaching out and ruffling the brunette's hair before he starts climbing the stairs "night kiddo" he calls stifling a yawn "night" Lance returns to the older man with a smile. Double checking the front door and grabbing a drink from the kitchen, making his way back to the living room he leans against the dining table to enjoy the peace and quiet. Krolia enters the living room as Keith locks the back door behind them, Lance's warm friendly smile morphs into concern when he spots her red puffy eyes "Krolia? are you okay?" the brunette walks towards her scooping up a few tissues and handing them to her. 

 

 

 

"I'm ok, don't worry just got a bit emotional talking to Keith about his father" she sniffles Lance is hesitance before giving Krolia a hug sending her a big smile "he was a great man" Krolia smiles down at the boy patting his back "he was" she says nodding "sorry I'm gonna go get some sleep" the Galra woman yawns heading to her and Allura's room followed by Kev without another word. "good night" Lance's voice trails after her, turning to the Black Paladin he greets him with a small smile "need a hug Samurai?" he offers holding up an arm, wordlessly Keith walks up to him placing his head on the brunette's shoulder and letting Lance embrace him before lifting his own arms up to return the gesture. "thank you" the pale boy mumbles into the fabric of Lance's top. Lance smiles letting one arm fall from the hug he pulls Keith towards the stairs "anytime, now lets get some shut eye" he says turning the light of the living room off and heads up the stairs. 

 

 

 

Keith lets Lance lead him to their room, turning to get changed into PJs he sits on the edge of the bed. "Lance?" he utters in a small voice, turning to face the dark haired boy Lance raises a brow at how tiny Keith's voice had sounded "yeah?" he asks making his way over and sitting next to Keith "can I...I.. can I sleep next to you" he asks squeezing his eyes shut waiting for rejection "of course, what to sleep in my bed or yours?" Lance answers with another question without missing a beat. Keith's eyes open slowly genuinely shocked he wasn't brushed off "yours" he manages to say, Lance takes hold of his arm and pads back over to his own bed, climbing into it and holding his arms out for Keith to snuggle next to him. Slowly the Black Paladin gets into the bed and allows himself to be held protectively, listening to the sound of Lance's heart beats "it's gonna be ok Keith" Lance murmurs into his hair. Sleep came to him soon after the Red Paladin ran his fingers through his hair and started humming, giving him the sense of peace, a safe place to rest. 

 

 

 

Lance looks down at the sleeping boy, smiling when he hears the even breathing to prove that Keith is asleep. "how the tables have turned" he whispers with a grin, cradling the other boy in his arms, just as he was a long time ago. "I've got cha Babe, don't you worry" he moves the hair covering Keith's face, today had took it's toll on the leader of Voltron but right now Lance was determined to help, no more nights when Keith felt this way would he fight his emotions out till he became too tired to feel anything. No more hiding them, no more acting like he can't be vulnerable, not on Lance's watch. Keith was too important to him for him to stand by and watch him struggle alone, Keith was there for him and he was damn sure he'd be there for him.


	27. Krolia's Heart break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation: Papá Espacial - Space Dad

Some things never change, the Red Paladin thinks with his chin resting on his fist propped up on the table of one of many meeting rooms in Galaxy Garrison, for the past hour the team and Garrison heads had been going over the new castle ship progress and equipment the Princess had asked for from the Olkari. Lance sat quietly watching his friends geek out, he found it hard not to laugh when Hunk actually spoke out to their old teachers telling them that they were wrong, something the old Hunk would only dream of. It was these types of meeting that made Lance feel out of place, he wasn't on the genius level the nerd trio and Alteans where on and is struggles understand their basics. When the Black Paladin left for the Blades the one person he felt he was equal too on that level was gone, Shiro was someone he thought he couldn't talk to back then that anything he had to offer would of been shrugged off like the Garrison did, like the fake Shiro did.

 

 

 

Glancing away from the screen the brunette stifles a yawn, the Black Paladin catches his eye, Keith sat with his chin resting on his hand, perfectly still, his eyes however had glazed over he was half asleep. The Red Paladin takes another look round the room meeting the former Paladin's eyes. Shiro mimes to him asking if Keith was still awake, shrugging Lance leans closer to the leader of Voltron, chancing a glance at the others before waving his hand in front of Keith's dazed face. No reaction, turning his head to Shiro again he looks for advice. The white haired man blinks a few times and shrugs, face-palming Lance looks for inspiration, leaning back on his chair he lets out a sigh. "Keith, they find out you're sleeping on the job it's not gonna be pretty" he quietly warns near the Paladin's ear, Keith barely blinks. "okay then, Shiro, Papá espacial anything we can wrap this up for us and let our nerd squad handle this? I have no idea what's going on" Shiro thinks for a second before standing up drawing the other members of the meetings attention to him. "Shiro?" Matt calls confused "sorry to bother you guys but I'm getting a headache with all this tech and maths talk, I need some air" he reasons turning to face the Red and Black Paladins "Keith has something important to do and I want Lance to come with me in case I get dizzy" without sparing a glance at the other two paladins they nod "off you go then, we'll fill you in later" Matt promises.

 

 

 

 

The chance for freedom was beautiful, Lance just had to snatch it with both hands, pulling the Black Paladin out the room on the heels of the former Paladin not reacting to the surprise and confused expression of Keith. "wha- what's going on?" Keith slurred rubbing his eyes "well sleeping beauty, this gorgeous man just saved us from another three hours of that" Lance proclaims using jazz hands towards Shiro. "so I'd take this time to run, go do what you wanted with your Mum I'll look after Kev with Shiro" he offers holding his hand up for a high five. Keith smiles raising his hand up, returning the high five "thanks, I'll see you guys back home then?" he never noticed how easy it was to call Lance's house home till now. "yup see you then Dear" Lance jokes bringing back their banter of nicknames in front of Shiro as he walks down the hall with the wolf at his heels. "see you then Babe" Keith retorts in a bored tone, suppressing a grin. 

 

 

 

 

Shiro furrows his brows in confusion, waiting for some kind of explanation but Keith doesn't give him one, instead he holds out his hand to him, smiling Shiro takes it pulling the younger closer into their usual hug before they part ways. "let me know if you need anything, I know it's gonna be hard but you and your mother will be ok, don't rush to get back to us let yourselves grieve" he whispers into Keith's ear "thanks Takashi" Keith sniffles before turning away to walk to the locker room. "I'll be fine, I'll see you later" he shouts over his shoulder sounding a lot stronger.

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

The Black Paladin makes his way to the garage after changing into civilian clothes, keeping his Paladin helmet again for the bike. Standing at the door was his mother with her bracelet activated again to look human, wearing her usual style of legging and long tank tops with boots, the only attention she had drawn in this form was the confused looks from staff members passing by questioning why she was on Garrison grounds. To escape suspicion of her appearance she answers with the excuse of being one of Lance's many family members. Keeping Hunk, Pidge and Matt's tech a secret till they are willing to share that information.  
When she spots her son walking towards her, she stands tall determined to stay strong, at least for now. "Keith" she greets, he responds with a smile, he really does take after you Kevin she thinks climbing onto the bike, putting on the spare helmet and holding on to Keith as he starts driving out the Garrison base.

 

 

 

 

Keith leads his mother by the hand to the head stone he and Lance had cleaned up the day prior, visiting with Lance made this a lot easier. His mother's grip tightens when she eyes meet the text on the head stone, her eyes widening as she can no longer de-nigh the truth, her beloved was truly gone. Krolia knew he died, it was a fact that she wanted to hide from even after seeing her own child's memories, even with the memories showing up in her mind she could never tell what her son was thinking, how he felt. The guilt grew more and more with each memory, her Galra upbringing made it hard to show emotion but that didn't mean she didn't feel. The problem she had mostly was not being able to help Keith when he needed her the most, she thought by leaving and keeping the Galra away no harm could come to her treasures. The mask she usually keeps on doesn't just crack it crumbles to pieces, the tears run down her face, dropping to her knees, Krolia opens her mouth wide letting out a scream that was more like a mournful howl, it's broken, full of all her emotions and was heartbreaking for Keith to watch. All the times she spent with Kevin Kogane just came flooding back to her hitting her hard, the harshest waves would of looked kind to her.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

The sun shone through the curtains, the light lands on the sleeping Galra woman, opening her eyes she glares at the curtains failing to block out the sun. Throwing the covers off her she stands stretching her arms above her head. It had been over a year since she landed on Earth, making her way down the stairs she sees the dark haired man asleep on the sofa, his firefighter jacket hanging off his shoulder. Another long night he worked, leaning down she places a kiss onto his forehead "welcome home my love" she whispers. Kevin doesn't wake but a smile spreads across his face, looking more peaceful. Krolia goes into the kitchen, determined to try and make breakfast for the sleeping man.

 

 

 

The sleeping fire fighter awoke to the smell of smoke, bolting up he scans his surroundings, I'm home? then why-  he stops mid thought "Krolia!" he shouts vaulting over the couch and hurrying to the kitchen. The "food" in the frying pan is black but his attention moves to the woman on her hands and knees on the floor, coughing and retching. "Krolia??" he approaches carefully, removing the pan from the heat and turning to off. "Kevin.. something's-.." she starts vomiting again, crouching down he rubs her back "it's going to be ok I've got cha, I won't let anything bad happen to you" he says smoothly. "but we need to get you off the floor, can you stand for me?" he asks helping the Galra woman to her feet when she finally stopped being sick. "that's it, you're doing amazingly Sweetheart" he encourages leading her slowly to the bathroom holding a bucket out in front of her.

 

 

 

 

Hours had passed when the incident in the morning, Krolia lay curled up on the sofa a sick bucket placed next to her and a water jug and cup on the table. Kevin left to get medicine a while ago, staring at the ceiling Krolia scowled waiting was never one of strong points and right now all she wanted was her beloved to be next to her, curling up with her head on his chest listening to his heart beating, matching her own. When the dark haired man did returned he handed over the bag explaining that the pharmacist suggested a pregnancy test as well as other medication. The wait felt a lot longer than it was but the test came back positive.

 

 

 

 

 

Krolia stared at it in disbelief "I'm...pregnant?" arms wrapped around her as Kevin pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder "we're gonna be parents" he murmurs softly, a tear rolling down the side of his face "I'm gonna be a father, you're gonna be a mother" he laughs lifting her off her feet and spinning around in circles. Krolia's shock starts wearing off as she returns his breathtaking grin "we're gonna be parents!" she shouts wrapping her arms around his neck, as she's lowered back down onto her feet, she hears her love softly humming, the first song he ever sang to her as they held each other in a slow dance.

_**And I love you so** _

__

_**The people ask me how** _

__

_**How I've lived till now** _

__

_**I tell them I don't know-...** _

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Keith kneels down to his mother wrapping his arms around her, shaking just as badly watching her stare at his father's name, her scream died away a long time ago. Only thing he can think about to help is hold her close. Listening to everything happening around him, the bees buzzing by, the birds singing in the trees and the low mumbling beginning to come from his heartbroken mother. A song, the song his father sang most nights when he thought Keith had been asleep.

 

 

_**"And yes, I know how lonely life can be** _

__

_**The shadows follow me** _

__

_**And the night won't set me free** _

__

_**But I don't let the evening get me down** _

__

_**Now that you're around me"**_ Krolia sobs out, still blankly staring at the head stone. She falters,

 

_**"And I love you so** _

__

_**The people ask me how** _

__

_**How I've lived till now** _

__

_**I tell them I don't know..."** _

 

 

Keith sings quietly into her shoulder ending the song. Looking into her son's eyes she feels her spirits lifting, you're still with us aren't you? she thinks placing a hand on Keith's cheek she plants a kiss on his forehead. "I'll be ok" she promises "I know, Mum... but I've got cha" Keith says strongly, holding on to her hand as they both get to their feet. "let's go home Keith...." she places a hand on the headstone "goodbye my love, I'll see you again soon" she promises before walking with Keith back to the hover bike to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Krolia's song is [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3L41Anhfyc)


	28. Space Dad's memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally opens up about one of his many horrors of being the prisoner of war, Lance repays Shiro's kindness by being there for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! this chapter contains gore and blood.

Shiro found the Red Paladin after he changed into his normal clothes lying on the roof his head on Kev the wolf's back as he curled up next to the boy. Lance had also changed and lay peacefully watching the clouds. "heyyy Shiro" he calls sitting up "hey" Shiro smiles sitting down next to him. "what are you doing you here?" Lance leans back onto his hands "I used to just chill up here sometimes and since people keep staring at me now I've decided to chill here so I don't have to feel their eyes on me what about you?" Shiro looks at the sky thinking "I would hide up here sometimes, I like going to places that no one really know about or goes too, it's quiet and since escaping the Garla anywhere outside or peaceful helps me feel better" the white haired man explains 

 

 

 

 

Lance smiles at him for opening up a bit " have you ever spoke about what happened, with the Galra, the fighting or being in the Astral Plane?" Shiro looks away drawing his legs up to his chest, he looks a lot smaller. "no" he whispers, the brunette scoots closer moving his arm around Shiro's shoulder "that's ok big guy, but it's important you try, you were there for me I wanna be here for you" the former Paladin's shoulder sag lowering his head "I'm scared to... what if I start talking about it and more memories come back...what if you don't see me as the Shiro that you guys had became close to any more?...what if I'm **the monster we're meant to protect the universe from?** " his voice becomes shaky "Shiro" Lance calls getting the older man to meet his eyes "if you talk about it I think it will help, if more memories come then you'll tell me about them right? we'll get through this, you did what you had to do, I doubt you'd be **the monster you think they made you** " the young Paladin starts pulling Shiro down into a hug resting their head's on Kev's back "you're first instinct is to **protect** , you thought you hurt Matt for no reason right? turns out you saved his life, yes you injured his leg but that wound healed well he doesn't blame you for that" Shiro sniffs forcing the tears back. 

 

 

 

"Hey none of that, you had me ugly crying with you many times it's your turn to cry, you're human Shiro let it out, **you are Takashi Shirogane a Paladin of Voltron, whether you pilot a lion or not, you're apart of our weird and wacky space family, not one of us think your a monster and I refuse to believe you ever will be** " Lance smiles down at the older Paladin, the tears finally seep out Shiro's eyes slowly rolling down his cheek.

 

 

All this time he tried to hold himself together ignoring his own trauma, finally he thinks he can tell someone more than he's managed to tell Keith before forcing the subject to drop. "Lance?" the brunette hums "thank you " he mumbles "anytime" taking a deep breath he forces himself to sit up "I think I'm ready to talk about some of my time as a prisoner...I wanna talk about the day I lost my arm.." Lance nods giving him a small smile and taking hold of his flesh hand tracing circles into it. "this is what Marco does to help me stay calm and know I'm safe and now I'm gonna do this for you, when ever it gets too much you stop okay? do not push yourself too hard this is a huge step" Lance stresses, Shiro nods taking a few deep breathes. "Okay...I used to keep count on how many days go by with the number of times they slide a bowl into the cell, I'd mark the wall with a small stone, it was too small to do anything to help me escape" Shiro begins retelling his memories. 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

 

The day started like all the others, a small part of the door moved allowing the food bowl to be shoved in and slammed shut again. Shiro rolls on to his stomach and lifts himself up on to his knees with his left hand, taking the small stone in his hand holds it to the wall and drags it downwards marking the previous day's end, it's been four months now, four months since he woke up in an alien ship. three months, three weeks and five days since he last saw Matthew Holt after attacking him to get him out of fighting. Everyday had been the same since that fight. wake up, eat, work out, get dragged off to fight, get patched up, dragged back to his cell, eat and sleep. The last battle had been tough, his hair had a few white strikes appearing in his fringe. Shiro looks down at his right hand, or rather what mangled mess it had become, his fingers were bent into unnatural shapes the bruising was that dark a shade of purple it looked black, cuts and gashes decorated from his hand to his shoulder.

 

 

The Galra prisoner gritted his teeth, he hated the monster he was becoming. They sent him into fights against deadly beasts, soldiers and innocent prisoners like him, kill or be killed, victory or death that was the options he was given. Shiro refused to kill those who were innocent trying his best to avoid taking a life, apologising before slashing their legs his aim was to make sure they couldn't get back up to attack him before he'd back away. The Galra would cheer, scream and curse him calling him weak, calling him a coward for not taking the losers life. Some days he wonders why he even tries to survive, how long would he even have now? he tries to curl his fingers with no luck, looking at his left hand he curls them taking comfort that at least one hand still worked. Staring down at his ring finger he sighs "Adam...what are you doing now? do you still keep an eye on Keith even though we're not together any more?" Shiro stands starting to pace around his tiny cell. "I wish I could see them one more time... just once more..." the familiar footsteps hitting off the metal floor started again, getting closer and closer. "shit.." Shiro curses he was in no condition to fight, they knew it, this was it, this was the day Takashi Shirogane died, this was what they waited for the Champion's final battle and it would be bloody.

 

 

 

The cell door opened and two centuries entered forcing Shiro into the wall while they put him in chains, his mangled hand harshly shoved into the cuff he winces. They drag him out the cell, just outside the door a hooded figure stands waiting "come with me Champion" her cold voice echoes down the halls. Shiro tried to dig his heels in, refusing to simply follow this woman to his death but the robotic soldiers just pull him along their grip tightening with each struggle.

 

 

 

The final turn into the hallway leading to the arena was in site, the lights above the human man loomed, each step echoed deafeningly only to be drowned out by his heart beats. _oh god, this is it...shit, shit! Adam...Keith I'm sorry I'm so sorry I've failed you both of you, I promised to come back...I promised....god I've left my Brother all alone....Adam I wanted to make things right, I wanted to tell you I love you just one more time. Keith please....look after yourself, both of you live...be happy...I'm sorry._  
the thoughts ran rapidly around Shiro's mind, a blazing storm was within the terrified man as he stared at the door he was forced to approach, if he was to die today he wasn't going down showing these sadistic bastards his fear, he takes a deep breathe, setting his face into a blank expression, fire in his eyes. 

 

 

stomp.....stomp, stomp......stomp...... stomp, stomp... on the other side of the door he could hear it the crowd was getting hyped up for another fight to start, his fight. Steeling himself he waits for the door to be thrown open when the hooded woman turns to the left at the door and continues down the hallway. The centuries kick the stunned prisoner into motion again following closely behind her, entering the room at the end of the hallway. " put him on the table" she barks disappearing from view, Shiro fights against the guards with no success other then slowing down the process. Once strapped down on the table the centuries are sent away. The cloaked woman emerges from the shadows, holding her hands above Shiro's chest, her eyes are closed then a light flickers on starting at his head and making it's way down scanning Shiro's body.

 

 

 

A red screen flashes in front of the woman's face, she scowls, turning her head to the man in front of her. Piercing eye yellows meet the frighten dark grey ones. "you're body is growing weak, a lot quicker than any of the others why?" she demands leaning down closer, Shiro turns his head away from her he may be trapped here but he refuses to answer their questions. "I asked you a question 117-9875" the woman growls, Shiro glares at her with pure hatred. "I see, your body may be broken but your mind and will is very much intact...interesting" she runs her bony fingers down his cheek "are all humans this way?" she questions leaning even closer, Shiro stares into her fierce glowing eyes before opening his mouth, her mouth curls up at the fact that she would be the one who was finally going to get the champion to talk, inches away from his face Shiro spits right into her face "go fuck yourself" he roars, the cruel smile on her face fades and anger grows " I tried to be nice, but you won't see reason 117-9875 for you're rudeness I think I'll just have to keep you awake for this...don't worry I'll still numb most of the pain" she lets out a dark chuckle "I'll help make you stronger Champion, you will be our greatest weapon" grabbing hold of his mangled hand she removes it from it's cuffs, flipping a long Galra arm's length metal line out from the table clicking it into place, she slams his arm into it, binding his arm out straight making no movement possible.

 

 

 

 

A sharp pain stings at Shiro's neck, he never noticed the needle in her hand before. "while we wait for that to kick in how about we get to know each other, I am the high-priestess Hagger" she says bowing mockingly "now you" Shiro grits his teeth, looking away from Hagger. "humans are quite rude I see" Hagger's foot steps fade slightly, Shiro turns his head back after hearing a few shuffling sounds. In the witch's hand was what looked like a saw, Panic began to rise in Shiro's stomach. "you can't fight with this hand any more, even if we did try to heal it again, the hand wouldn't be much use so it's best we just replace it don't you agree?" Shiro's blank expression morphs into showing his true terror, but he still refuses to respond to her. With a sinister smile Hagger moves towards him purposelessly slow, turning the saw on once she's inches away from his arm.

 

 

 

 

Shiro watches in macabre curiosity as the witch slowly brings the saw down on his arm, the pain killer did numb most of the pain but he could still feel so much, he felt the skin ripping part, 

he felt the blood gushing out his veins,

he felt the bones breaking apart,

he felt it all but it was dulled compared to what it could of been,

he felt when the final piece of bone and flesh was cut off leaving him with the small remaining of arm, his shoulder.

 

Unable to look away from the horrors in front of him, he watched almost unblinkingly the flesh tearing away from him exposing the bone only to watch that too being severed, blood was splattering across the table, his face and Haggar's robes as the chucks of bone flew away hitting his cheek. Shiro screamed the whole time, it was all the emotions he bottled up since being taken from Kerberos, maybe even from before.

All he wishes for in this moment is relief,

he wants it all to stop,

he wants to go home...

he wants to die.

 

The raven haired man wakes with a jolt, but there was more Galra crowding him, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm, confused Shiro looks grimacing at the stump that was once his arm lies there. The stabbing pain starts hitting him again and he winces. The druids where attaching something to him, he forces his eyes to focus as he watches them connect each nerve painfully to this robotic arm. With one final click he felt every nerve in his arm burn as the robotic arm actives, letting out another yell he curses them till his voice grows horse.

 

"now let's see what our Champion can do!" Hagger cheers.

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

"and then I was sent in to fight another beast..." Shiro chocks out in the young Paladin's arms, holding on tight as if Lance was his life line. "shhhhh it's ok now Shiro, you're here you're on Earth" Lance struggles to get out, smoothing his hair down "you're here you're with family" holding the former leader close to his heart, the white haired man takes comfort in hearing Lance's steady heart beat, it was one thing Shiro missed was having someone to hold him like this, Keith would hug him but the Black Paladin had only just started expression his emotions better and with hugs lately, mostly to the Paladin currently holding him. Shiro closes his eyes, thinking back to the last time he allowed someone to hold him this close. He knows his little brother has held him tightly but Keith was someone Shiro felt he had to be strong for no matter what, he always said Keith needed to let him in but he never let Keith in for stuff like this. The times Shiro felt truly weak because even now Shiro would rather wave it off and push it down never wanting to face it.

 

 

 

 

From above him he hears the Red Paladin whispering encouragement, grounding him, with a small smile he opens his eyes again, pulling himself up to sit. "thank you Lance...I- "he falters "it's what family do for each other Shiro, you've done it for me only fair someone supports you like you do for us but you have to let us" Lance says softly getting to his feet. "how about we go for a walk, stretch our legs maybe even sneak out and get something sweet after all when life gets you down becomes dark and bitter..." he smiles " have something to make it sweeter and brighter" Shiro finishes getting to his feet as well "sure let's go" Shiro says with a small smile Lance walks with him, throwing his arm around Shiro's shoulders, leaving the roof and sneaking off the base taking Lance's helmet just in case followed by Kev as they make their way through the dark tunnel for a shortcut, till they got to Lance's aunt and uncle's diner. Shiro looks up at the bright sign that read Bert's Breakfast Diner, where the two spent the best part of the afternoon in, Shiro opened up more about his former partner Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter for my take on what happened to Shiro's arm and I thought Lance would be the best one for him to talk to about it and to reference for our dear Lancey Lance in later chapters.  
> one of many songs I listened to writing this chapter and I relived my teenage years listening to this song [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zci2ilhf4UE)


	29. Samurai vs Sharpshooter: Keith Becomes a Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Keith have a chat  
> Keith becomes Lance's teacher

True to his word Matt was indeed filling the three in on what they missed the next day after the Paladins had finished their team building exercises with their Lions. Instead of having glazed over eyes Lance and Keith managed to pay attention this time, once they were filled in Shiro got up, making his way to the head's office. "where you going?" Matt called after him confused when the former Paladin waved and kept walking without an answer. "he's had a tough time since yesterday" Lance spoke up, Keith turns to the Red Paladin "what's wrong?" Lance glances at the two "he told me about some of what happened with... the Galra...and Adam" both Keith and Matt had looks of concern "so he's talking about the Galra?" Matt questioned the brunette nods grimly "before you ask I'm not telling you, it's not my place...I'm just glad he opened up a little" he quickly warns, Keith's expression changed to a fond smile, he knows that Shiro doesn't like opening up to him about certain stuff but if he opens up it any one he's glad it's Lance. 

 

 

 

Lance has this ability to heal those around him just by being there, without him this team, this family wouldn't be complete, he's the heart that connects them all together after all. Lance is the heart of Voltron after all.

 

 

Matt moves to behind Lance's chair resting his chin on the brunette's head "so Lancey Lance?" the Red Paladin hums in response "what's Shiro up too now?" Matt asks with a small pout "oh well he wanted to find Adam, so he's gone to ask if he's transferred or something since we haven't seen him here at all" he replies, furrowing his brows worrying about the former leader. "he'll be ok Lance" Keith comments standing up "no use sitting around worrying lets go train" the Black Paladin spoke taking hold of the Red Paladin's arm and walking, leaving Matt to stumble before going after them "OI warn me next time your gonna steal Lance!" Keith smirks at him, Matt returns his smirk looking more smug as he jumps on to the brunette's back "High ho Silver awayyyyyyy" he cheers, Lance yelps in surprise at the extra weight suddenly on his back but he starts running anyway. Matt laughs watching Keith's face go from confused to pouting Matt can feel the jealousy as he starts running after them. "Wait up!" he shouts after them "Keep running don't let him catch us Lancey!" Matt bellows while cackling Lance keeps running laughing while he turns the corner. Once outta earshot of Keith, Lance tilts his head slightly "so why are we running from Keith?" he asks Matt smiles, wrapping his arm around Lance's neck and moving closer to his ear "testing a theory" the rebel fighter replies, Lance turns his face to him with a dull look "God you and Pidge are the same, what theory are we testing today?" Matt smirks "well this one is how long can the Red Paladin out run the Black Paladin" he answers, keeping the real answer to himself. 

 

 

 

 

Needless to say Keith caught up to the two quickly, to his surprise he found Matt snuggling into Lance neck waiting for him to catch up with a shit eating grin, then pounced on to him demanding to be piggy backed to the lab. With a sigh Keith complies giving the Red Paladin a quick wave before climbing down the stairs to drop the oldest Holt sibling off at the lab so he could return and train with Lance."soooooooo" came the sickeningly sweet voice of Matthew Holt "Sooo?" Keith repeats feeling dread building up, Matt has been watching him closely lately, sending knowing smirks, the question was what does he know and has he shared it with anyone? "Lance huh?" Matt places his chin on Keith's shoulder to get a good look at the dark haired man. "what about him?" Keith asks trying to sound casual "he's pretty hot Keith" with that comment Keith stumbles, spluttering "what the quiznak Matt?!" the rebel fighter's grin grew large rivalling the Cheshire cat. "I know you like him Keith, don't blame you he's a catch" he hums "I don't know what you're talking about and since when did you start taking an interest in him?"Keith retorts sounding a little moody Matt leans closer to him " oh you know what I'm talking about Keithy boy, I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you but to answer you're question I've always found Lance good looking but alas my heart belongs to another~" he says with dramatic flare, "congratulates who's the lucky person?" Keith asks trying to change the subject. "oh she's a rebel fighter, she's amazing but I'll gush over her later right now we're talking about you my dear boy, tell you're uncle Matty, when did you notice you liked him~" Matt purrs into his ear, Keith tries to drop him but like his sister when they coil themselves around you it's near impossible to get them off yourself.

 

 

 

 

 

Keith huffs in defeat at the lab door, kicking it open he plops down forcing Matt to release his grip. "I started noticing not long after we fought Zarkon and lost Shiro, he was always there for me" the Black Paladin mutters, Matt takes up the seat next to him his smug grin gone and replaced with a sincere look. "aw Keith" he places a hand on his shoulder feeling a little guilty for teasing him. "I feel bad. I left the team, I thought I was doing was right. Lance was worried about who was going to fly which Lion, if Shiro took Black back and I took Red back he wasn't taking Blue from Allura. I thought about it and decided that since I was part of the Blade Shiro could take back Black and Lance wouldn't have to worry I was always a loner anyway...but that wasn't the case" Keith grinds his teeth before finding the strength to continue "I left him on his own basically.." Matt looks down "you did what you thought was best, it didn't help Pidge, Hunk and everyone else didn't notice how lonely Lance was, I'm guilty too I kinda took over certain things, I spoke to him about it the other day he said he felt that I was what Pidge and Hunk needed to complete their trio because I'm smart" Matt shakes his head "I told him he's smart too, he's not at Pidge's crazy genius level, heck I'm not even that smart but that boy has the one of the best strategic minds. Lance can mostly read people and he's suited to the talking parts at diplomatic meetings" Keith nods along with Matt agreeing. "so my point is we can't change what's happened but you're here now and Lance is glad to have you, we all are" Matt claps him on the back "thanks Matt" Keith smiles getting to his feet "now go out there and get your man!" Matt teases enjoying the shade of red the Black Paladin turns. "shut up Matt" he groans smacking the older boy's head as he goes out the lab. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith found the Red Paladin in the training room, however the Paladin wasn't training instead he was standing with Commander Iverson. Greatttt what's he saying to Lance now? he thought making his way over to Lance. "so I am sorry I judged you so harshly McClain. you have proved to me how much Galaxy Garrison need people like you in it's programs" Iverson's voice echoes, Lance stares up at his former teacher speechless "umm thank you Sir?" he replies confused but smiles taking the Commander's outstretched hand and shakes it, with a sharp nod Iverson walks away from the brunette. He chances a glance at Keith before trying to smile at him, the Black Paladin nods at him still finding it hard to react to Iverson on friendly terms even after the pair apologized to each other.

 

 

 

Keith watches Lance as he walks towards him, the brunette's stunned demeanour vanishing when he notices the raven haired boy, a easy smile spreading across his face. "thought you got lost there Babe" he jokes summoning his bayard, returning with a smirk Keith summons his bayard "miss me Sweetie?" he teases letting his bayard form into a sword. "can't learn to fight with a sword if the teacher that's been moaning at me to learn doesn't show up" the brunette remarks, concentrating on having his bayard form the sword he unlocked months ago. "well lets starts" Keith speaks waiting, Lance furrows his brows the sword refuses form instead his usual blaster forms "uhh give me a tick" Lance tries to keep the concern out his voice as he pictures his bayard forming into the Altean broad sword, Allura explained to him that her father had used it as his weapon of choice. 

 

 

 

The Red Paladin tries to recall how he first unlocked it, he was training himself, as he usually did back then. Shiro was acting weird, well the clone Shiro was acting weird he was snapping at the team. Lance's eyes widen as he remembers why he went off to train, that Shiro snapped at him a lot and instead of arguing back Lance tried to keep everyone at ease by staying quiet, then he went off the train work off some of his tension, just like he did with video games he shot at the targets till he felt the anger and frustration melt away. However that day he didn't feel any of it leave him, that day he wished he had someone that stood up for him. That day he wished Keith would just come back home. Then just as he felt his movements being too slow to shoot his target he wished he had a close range weapon something he could use if this situation happened in a real battle, how would be able to keep the others safe if he could only fight from a distance. Lance cursed at himself trying to use his sniper rifle to bat the small training bot away before it shot at him, waiting for the burn of the shot he closes his eyes but no pain came, his eyes open to the view of a brilliant sword in his hands.

 

 

 

Keith watches Lance as he stares blankly at his bayard before closing his eyes seemingly having a battle within himself. "Lance? what's wro-" "AH HA!" the Red Paladin suddenly shouts smacking a hand onto his forehead. "I summoned it when I was mad, when I.." he falters meeting the Black Paladin's eyes "when you were mad?" Keith inquires Lance nods "what made you mad?" Lance looks away, twirling his bayard in his hands. "Lance?" Keith steps closer to the brunette, furrowing his brows when the other boy wont look at him, stretching out his hand he flicks Lance's forehead getting an reaction out of him, before Lance could open his mouth to shout at him, Keith presses his forehead to Lance's "come on Sharpshooter, talk to me you trust me right? I'm not gonna get upset if that's what you're worried about" he promises, the Red Paladin sighs still finding it hard to make eye contact. "that Shiro, yelled at me a few times so I went to work out on my own again. I was just so angry that day" Lance admits "I was mad at that Shiro for telling me to stay out of it, it being trusting Lotor, giving Lotor the Black bayard and wanting to take Voltron to the Garla thing Kral Zera" Keith's expression becomes hard to read for a moment.

 

 

 

 

 

"I didn't wanna fight back but I was mad, I felt no one wanted to defend me so I done what I got used to doing training till I didn't have any more energy and I thought how Shiro, well that Shiro didn't take anything I said serious we ended up in some sticky situations because of that... I thought if Keith was hear he'd listen to me and at least tell me why the idea was being shot down" the brunette moves back removing his forehead's from Keith's "I was gonna get hurt while training and I kept thinking I have to be better, I need to keep everyone safe but how could I do that with just these two guns I can't fight up close and I unlocked my new bayard but I've never had to use it and I don't think I can now..." Lance deflates, moving past Keith to leave "I'm sorry I've wasted your time, I'm just gonna have my guns I guess" he sighs, Keith spins on his heels grabbing hold of Lance's arm "you'll get it, Lance it takes time after you unlocked the sniper rifle how many times did you curse yourself for not getting it to form the first few times you needed it" Lance looks up trying to count "A lot " he remarks shoulders sagging "yes, a lot now you've unlocked this sword and how many times have summoned it since you first seen it?" he questions "once since I first unlocked it" Lance answers his eyebrows slowly raising up "oh" he mutters "yeah, you used it that time you were on your own when we all went looking for you" Keith explains "so when you wanted to use it what came to mind?" Lance hums in thought "I heard a noise when I got out the Lion, I thought it could of been Lotor or one of his generals so I needed to sneak up on them, I needed to take them out in case they attacked the team" Keith nods with a proud smile "you wanted to protect us, it worked when you wanted to protect us you unlocked it thinking about keeping the others safe, so maybe you can't get it to work right now but we'll still train without using you're bayard" Keith lets Lance's arm go, letting his own bayard fade back into his armour he walks towards the door. "wait where are you going??" Lance calls after, jobbing to catch up "Keith?" he calls again, the Black Paladin offers him a smile before turning the corner "when I first moved here after Shiro took in me I mean, Shiro had a place to store his training equipment, since he didn't use storage unit much he gave me it and we shared the stuff in it" he explains making his way to parts of the Garrison Lance didn't know about. "no one else but Shiro and me knew the code and if memory serves me right Shiro let me train with kendo sticks so that's what we'll use for now" Keith stops in front of a storage unit, typing in a code the door whooshes open revealing dusty training equipment and a small envelope discolouring.

 

 

 

 

Keith blinks at the letter pocketing it for later, taking the two kendo sticks he used to train with Shiro, his eyes scan over them with a nod he deems them useable. The two make there way back to the training room, Keith starts off by teaching Lance the basic stances, moving on to the simple fighting techniques. Lance picks it up quite fast, true to his adaptable nature. Keith despite his awkwardness is a good teacher like his mother, Lance makes sure to let him know this by praising him as he's being praised, both boys giving and receiving the feed back they needed when they were separated.

 

 

Knocking the Red Paladin down once again, the Black Paladin holds his hand out to help him up but Lance instead of getting to his feet he pulls Keith down to sit next to him. "I can't move any more, just sit with me" he pleads and Keith rolls his eyes playfully "fine" he laughs when Lance throws himself back to lie down letting out a long groan. "you're such a drama queen" he teases, earning a glare from the other Paladin "well respect your Queen, Mullet. I'm sore and you don't pull punches even with a beginner, like mother, like son both of you are evil, evil!" he complains in a dramatic tone throwing his head back placing the back of his hand to his forehead "Hunk warned me you were worse than Allura with strict training" the Black Paladin pinches the bridge of his nose, unsure how to react to the brunette's performance. "well your Highness, next time I'll make sure the pair of you won't be able to complain so much after training how's that?" he asks smirking when he sees Lance's act drop and looks frighten at the new training plans "please don't, I'm begging you spear Hunk he's too good for this world!" Keith snorts he was expecting Lance to say no to a more draining training session but he forgets that Lance only thinks about himself when there's no one else he has to worry about. 

 

 

 

Smiling Keith pats Lance's shoulder "okay you've appealed to my humanity I'll spear Hunk, I'll spear you all, I'm that nice" Lance grins, sitting himself up "yayyyy" he cheers "I'm calling it quits for today, I want a long hot shower or bath and to chill out" he pops his back walking to the door "you coming Samurai?" Keith stands following him back to the locker room till he catches site of Shiro who's speed walking past the corridor opposite them. "you go on I'll catch up in a bit" Keith calls going the same direction he seen Shiro go, Lance looks concerned the dark haired boy can tell that he's seen the expression his brother had. "do you want me to come with you?" Lance asks and Keith would love to say yes, Lance was better at talking than him but he felt it was his job to try, he has learned a lot since becoming close with the Red Paladin. "I think I can manage...but if I" he starts with a small voice but gets cut off "I'll be nearby, just use the comms and I'll be there as quick as I can" Lance says in a calming voice, giving Keith a encouraging smile "you've got this Babe" he raises a fist to Keith, bringing his own fist to Lance's Keith smiles "thanks Sweetheart" he turns set on finding the white haired man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random note: Matt is pansexual in this fic


	30. Broganes: Shiro, Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro find out that Adam isn't at the base, Keith offers advise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there wonderful People who's been reading this. I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this, give it kudos and comment. Writing this has been good for me it's helped me focus on somthing and for this week it was a highlight to get to edit the two chapters, I've got more chapters written and more in the works I might be a litte late updating if I decide to change round the order of events to come and believe me there's more to come.
> 
> Again thank you so much!  
> <3 Kei

The Black Paladin found his brother on the roof, one of his and Shiro's usual hiding spots. It wasn't often Keith saw Shiro feeling small, the older man always tried to be strong, refusing to look weak in front of anyone including him. Keith knows it's hard for Shiro to show his negative emotions and some weaknesses around him so he never pushed him, it was Keith's way of showing he cared. They both never pushed too far with each other but the dark haired man can see now maybe he should of tried a little harder to get Shiro to open up about stuff that upset him, even if it made them both upset they needed to get stuff out in the open and move on from there. 

 

 

 

 

Keith moves up next to his brother, sitting down and copying Shiro by hugging his own knees "Shiro?" he calls drawing the other's attention "what's wrong?" he asks taking a deep breath "come on Shiro, talk to me" he prompts the older man to talk, meeting his eyes Keith knows this isn't gonna be pretty "Adam...he left this base, he's in another country and I don't think he'll ever come back" Shiro manages to say feeling a lump forming in his throat as he switched to his native language, he glances at his younger brother usually Keith would look at him blankly unsure what to do but this time he sees the younger let go of his knees, taking hold of Shiro's arm and pull him closer wrapping an arm around his neck. "do you want to see him?" Keith asks in a soft tone slipping into Japanese, Shiro blinks a few times stunned. "...yes" came his answer in a small voice "then let's try to get a hold of him ok? if the Garrison ain't giving you any information we'll have Pidge help" Keith utters giving the former leader the reassurance he's used to providing the others.

 

 

 

 

"but what if he doesn't want to talk to me? we did break up after all" Shiro says allowing himself to be vulnerable, Lance was right he has to let them help him. "well I don't think he'll ignore you, we thought you died on that mission after I punched Iverson, Adam tried to calm me down but he was in the same shape as me. You guys did break up but that day...he looked like he just wanted to be able to say he loves you one more time" Keith recalls carding his fingers through Shiro's hair. "he'll want to know you're ok and if he refuses to talk through through the proper channels I'll just have to fly the Black Lion to him and take you there or drag his sorry ass to see you" Keith threatens earning a weak laugh from the elder. 

 

 

Keith smile drops when he remembers the letter he slipped into his armour, taking it out he reads the writing, his name scrawled on the envelope in Adam's hand writing. He glances to his brother before opening it, questioning in his mind why would Adam write to him.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Dear Keith,  
I know we haven't spoke much since Takashi and I broke up but I want you to know my door is always open to you. I know it was hard on you saying goodbye to him for the Kerberos mission and us fighting then breaking up didn't help matters but I hoped that when he came back we'd talk. I know I've messed up and I shouldn't of let this break us up but I was scared... he was ill and I wanted him to stay with us on Earth.** _

__

__

_**My biggest regret was not being able to tell Kashi I love him one more time, however us losing him doesn't stop you being his little brother and you may not want me in your life after breaking his heart but I want to be there for you Keith, even if it's only to talk once in awhile. I want you to know that even though Iverson had decided you've to leave the Garrison I want to help, Kashi believed in you, I believe in you kiddo and most importantly you have to believe in yourself. I'd like to hear back from you soon but I'd like to let you know I'm being transferred after the incident I've been given a warning as my actions were like yours I raised my fists to co-workers and for that I've been sent to another base.** _

__

__

_**Please Keith, I know I don't deserve yours or Kashi's forgiveness but I promised him once I'd look out for you please allow me to do that, if only to be a shoulder for you to lean on. I am not Takashi, I'm not trying to replace your brother he is someone we cannot replace but I just want to know that the love of my life's only family member is doing well.** _

__

__

_**Adam  
** _

 

 

 

Keith scans the pages again, looking over the last page with contact details that may be out of date now before looking up and meeting his brother's eyes. His gaze soften as he passing the letter over, Shiro's eyes move back and forward reading. "I never went back to the storage unit after being told I was being booted I never knew he wrote to me...I didn't think he would of cared about some kid that didn't really talk to him much" Keith says angry with himself as he returns to speaking English, Shiro places a hand on his shoulder letting the tears roll down his cheeks he smiles at his brother "it's ok kiddo it's ok" he mumbles following his brother back into the English language, Keith lets out a wet laugh "I'm meant to be telling you it's ok not you comforting me" he shakes his head when the white haired man shrugs with a laugh. "well I'm the oldest I look after you" he counters "and I'm suppose to have your back like you have mine" Keith remarks "well guess we'll have to find even ground right now "Shiro suggests holding his arms open and Keith returns the favour as they pull each other into a hug. "lets see if Pidge can find him with those details" Shiro nods "yeah but first I wanna try through the proper channels" Shiro murmurs into Keith's shoulder "ok and if that doesn't work we try Pidge and if that fails fly the Lions to find him" Keith plans with a grin " it's gonna be okay Takashi, you don't have to worry" Shiro smiles ruffling the Black Paladin's hair, amazed how much he's matured and how open he's become and glad he doesn't feel he has to be strong all the time, the advice he gives a lot is something he barely gives himself permission to do, cry, be vulnerable, be human. He knows he can trust his team, his family and now he's ready to let himself be weak and vulnerable around them, let them in, let them support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that Shiro slipping back to his native tongue when upset was important since I've witnessed people around me from my school, college/ works days when they get upset or hurt they went back to speaking their mother's tongue.
> 
> Also I was too lazy to sit and try to use a translator to write in Japanese for this chapter, I'm a lazy shit I know.


	31. Lance Takes an Unexpected trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember that it was said that Shiro was like Lance when he was younger and I thought that this chapter would be a good way to make one of my theories of why Shiro picked to reach out to Lance and to bring a little of the Broganes' past and Adashi since I think it's a cute ship

"Alright guys! that's enough for today, lets land and get some lunch" came Keith's voice through the comms "yay! Pidge you gotta see this thing me and Matt built the other day, he said the tests were successful" the Yellow Paladin announces excitedly to the young tech wiz, looking at the screen she grins at Hunk "race you!" she shouts as her Lion speeds past the others "no fair you got a head start!" Hunk screams chasing after her in Yellow.

 

 

 

Allura chuckles before composing herself "Pidge, Hunk be careful! don't cause any trouble!" she shouts scolding the pair as the Blue Lion speeds past the Red and Black Lions. Keith shakes his head biting back a grin as he sets down in his usual spot "Lance, I've got training with my Mum so I'm skipping lunch you go ahead without me" the Black Paladin says taking off his helmet, Lance pilots Red into his usual spot smiling at the screen displaying the team's leader "I'm actually gonna stay here a little longer, have a catch up with Red here, maybe even a sing off" he jokes taking his helmet off. "ok I'll see you later then" Keith waves to him through the screen before addressing the others through the comms "remember Shiro's wanting us in meeting room 7 in three hours guys" he states getting up when all team members signed off, making his way out the lion he walks into the base and heads to the training area where Krolia stood waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Lance stayed seated in the Red Lion, his smile dimming as he stares out at the other lions his eyes lingering on the Blue Lion for a moment as his gaze shifts to the Black Lion. "hey Red?" he calls receiving the purring in his mind. "how you doing Handsome?" he asks earning another purr, smiling his slouches in his seat. "I have a few questions" he murmurs taking comfort in Red's usual hum sound, giving him the chance to continue uninterrupted. "How come in the Astral Plane it was only me that could hear Shiro?" he waits for the Lion to answer him, instead of the purrs or growls he could understand his vision went black, blinking to try and tries force his eyes to focus again, with no luck he closes his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Red Paladin opens his eyes after a long moment had past, glancing around to find he's not in the cockpit any more, raising to his feet he bites his lip. "Red?" he calls out but no site or sound of his Lion came, whipping his head round rapidly "RED!" the brunette shouts walking forward, wondering where he has ended up and how would he get back he continues to shout for his Lion to for a few more minutes in a slight panic, he stops walking. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath "okay Lance just calm down, Red ain't answering and you don't where you are or how to get back, try and connect with him again" he reasons, taking a seat on the floor sitting with his legs in basket, he takes deep breaths closing his eyes. Lance pictures the brilliant crimson Lion in his mind, flying fast and barrelling through the Galra fighter ships. He's now in his pilot seat, ready to take flight, ready take on the Galra, to stand with his friends as the defender of the universe he's grown to be but his image is fading from him snapping his eyes open, the familiar fear he had before of not being worthy of the Paladin came washing over him leaving the ice cold chill in his stomach. Lance knows his fear and anxieties are not real but it's harder to get that to stick with him, sometimes he just needs to be told how much he brings to the team. He jumps to his feet as he takes off running "REDDDDDDDDD" he screams for his Lion, his friend to show himself. 

 

 

 

Lance freezes on the spot, the thought his him with as much force as a Galra's Ion cannon. "Shiro... he was here, himself for so long.... is this why I'm here? is this where you've took me Red?" he stands waiting for a sign, a far away but familiar growl comes. Smiling Lance takes a step towards it "so if Shiro was here and I'm here now how does this explain why I could see and hear him but the others couldn't?" the brunette questions trying to get an answer and to locate the Lion. Another growl answered him but it wasn't Red, instead it was the Black Lion.

 

 

 

 

Turning to the sound of the Lion, he looks up to see Black standing before him. "hey there Black, I take it you can answer my question" he remarks with a small smile, The large Lion growls in response lowering itself to the Paladin. Lance's mind fills with images and memories of the team, times they fought, trained and ate together, followed by times they goofed off and the reactions Shiro had to Lance leaving drinks and snacks for him after his training sessions on the nights he couldn't sleep, the times Lance had made Shiro cheer up by telling silly jokes or stories, Shiro smiling fondly at how excited the team and finally memories Lance would never know about till Shiro opened up a little.  
Letting the scene envelop him the Cuban man watches quietly as the mist around him clears. 

 

 

 

 

 

A younger Shiro sits looking out the window at the stars with a young man sat next to him, his light brown hair slightly messy with curls being ran through by Shiro's fingers. Taking off his glasses he rubs his eyes "Takashi, I think we should get some sleep, I have classes to teach in the morning and you've got that paper work for Keith's adoption" Adam whispers, Shiro grins at the other man. "you're right Babe, but I'm just so excited Keith's gonna be a officially a member of our family!" he proclaims proudly but loudly, Adam slaps his hand over the other's mouth "shhhhh" he hisses "you'll wake him up" Adam retorts with a glare casting his eyes towards a door, chuckling with an easy grin and mannerisms that reminds the Red Paladin of himself Shiro quietly apologies but the sparkle in his eyes never fades.

 

 

 

 

"Sorry Adam, I'm just really happy he deserves a safe and loving place to live" the raven haired man says getting to his feet, offering his hand out, Adam takes it with a shy smile. "you know it's only your name on the adoption papers right?" he remarks with a grumpy pout that Lance can see a similarity to a certain Paladin with long black hair. "well that's only a matter of time" replies the dark haired man dropping a kiss onto Adam's ring finger as he looks at the ring on a chain around the tanned neck of his fiancé, returning Shiro's grin Adam stands a little taller and kisses him on the lips leaving Shiro a blushing mess. "You give all the big talk and flirt shamelessly but when I kiss you, you turn into a big mess Kashi" he says with a wicked grin, moving away from the stammering man. "Adam!" Shiro whisper hisses "what's up Lover boy Shirogane? has your persona failed you?" Adam cackles as he shuts the blinds and makes his way to the bedroom door.

 

 

 

 

Shiro pouts at him giving him the sad puppy dog eyes "I thought you loved me" he whines, the light brown haired man rolls his eyes fondly "I do, I love you so much Kashi now go check on your brother and get your ass to bed" he calls going into the bedroom. Shiro looks at him, lovestruck as he sends him a fond smile before turning to head to the other room, opening the door he peeks in on the boy lying asleep in bed, his wounds still covered in bandages and bruises decorating his face as he sleeps curled up in a ball, ready to protect himself at any moment. The young man makes his way into the room and gingerly places his hand onto Keith's head checking on his wounds when the young boy snaps his eyes open and goes to punch Shiro, blocking it with ease the older of the two calmly releases the younger, sitting on the edge of the bed. "your safe now Keith I was just-.." he stops when he sees the fear in the young boy's eyes as he back up into the corner. "Shi..ro?" came a small voice "it's me buddy, it's Shiro I was just checking on you, how you feeling? anything hurting?" he says in a soft voice and patient smile. "I'm fine" came the young boy's short and clipped answer, he refuses to meet Shiro's eyes.

 

 

 

 

"I'm fine...I just thought you were..." he says in a softer and smaller voice, Shiro's hand tighten into a fist out of Keith's view as he keeps his face calm "you will never be dealing with those people again kiddo, I promise you that" he states "you know what tomorrow is?" Keith shakes his head "tomorrow is the day I get to sign your adoption papers, your gonna be my little brother officially now and I will protect you Keith" the young dark haired boy's eyes snap up to Shiro's a slight hint of joy that Lance had took some time to notice it make it's way into his eyes as flicks of purple swirled "really?" the younger Keith asks in disbelief. "really" Shiro confirms slowly reaching out seeking permission, Keith nods and Shiro places his hand on the boy's shoulder. "welcome officially to my family Keith" he grins "get some sleep" he says getting up and walking to the door "night Keith" he calls closing the door, he never gets a reply. "...night Shiro" Keith calls out awkwardly just as the door shuts.

 

 

 

 

Shiro stands still in shock from Keith returning his good night. A huge grin breaks on to his face as he practically skips to his room, Adam turns to greet him only to be picked up as the pair spin around "Takashi??" he calls out confused "he's happy here Babe, he even said night to me this time" the raven haired man says excitedly when he lets his fiancé's feet touch the ground again. "that's great Sweetie" Adam returns his grin, he yawns climbing into bed. "get some sleep, you're like a puppy" he remarks taking his glasses off. Shiro climbs into bed snuggling close to Adam "you know, Keith's a lot like you Babe" Adam raises an eyebrow at Shiro's comment "explain" Shiro smiles "you both look grumpy and came with the warning at that age that you have "anger issues" but you two are actually huge softies" Adam smiles letting out a small chuckle "only to those we feel comfortable with, if I remember right you called me an Emo and claimed to be my rival" Shiro groans as Adam laughs "oh God Adam, Babe I love you but don'ttttt" Adam's smirk rivalled Keith's in Lance's opinion "oh I can't wait to tell Keith all of this when he gets used to me and if I can move in properly in the near future" he cackles "end my suffering" Shiro whines.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance smiles at the memory unfolding in front of him, it starts to fade away as he hears the last of Adam and Shiro's bickering. Returning to the darkness he sighs "so this isn't the Astral Plane it's too dark" he mutters. Looking up for the Lion he finds himself alone, scanning the dark for any light sources his eyes focus on a red light in the distance, taking that as his sign he starts running to it. The closer he gets the darkness becomes lighter, stars start shining as the scenery becomes familiar to him. The Astral Plane, he really was here, "I think I get it now Black, Red!" he shouts "Shiro tried to talk to me and I could hear him cause we are a little alike, I can see that" he continues as he runs. The red light grows brighter the closer he gets. "I remind him of himself and he tried to reach out to me for that, I get it now!" he explains through his pants "RED!" he shouts charging at it "RED! I GET IT NOW, CAN WE GO BACK NOW?" he asks squeezing his eyes shut at the bright light, slamming into the solid mass "Red!" he shouts again. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Lance?" came a distant voice, as he falls backwards. "Lance?" came the voice again familiar and calming, opening his eyes Lance finds himself back in his Lion's cockpit in his seat with Keith leaning over him, his face painted with worry "Lance? Sweetheart can you hear me?" he asks concerned. The brunette blinks up at him before wrapping his arms around his middle "Keith" he says in relief "I can hear you Babe, I'm ok" he smiles, Keith furrows his brows with a slight pout, unsure to believe Lance or not. "are you sure? you've been here for hours I couldn't get you to wake up" he says in a grumpy yet worried tone. "I'm fine I asked Red for answers to questions I had and he and Black helped" Lance remarks with a soft smile, his eyes widen as he hears Red purring "oh yeah, thanks Handsome" Lance reaches for a compartment and opens it, the Black Paladin raises an eyebrow in question "ah ha!" Lance holds up a gift box, he holds it out to Keith "here you go" he grins as the dark haired boy takes the box, looking at the brunette confused "it's not gonna bite you" Lance remarks.

 

 

 

 

Opening the box Keith finds inside is his fingerless gloves Shiro had gotten him and a newer looking pair made of different but still close to faux leather material. "my gloves" he remarks softly "you saved them?" Lance nods "yeah I kept hold of your stuff I made sure they were clean and smelling fresh for when you came home" Lance remarks with a shy smile. Keith leans down and hugs him tightly blinking back the tears he felt creeping up on him for feeling touched. "don't forget your new gloves I got you" Lance says snapping Keith back to reality. "You got me gloves?" he asks even more confused "well before you left for the Blades it was getting close to October from the days I was trying to keep count of in my note pad and so I was planning to give you then for your birthday so happy belated birthday Keith" Lance says shyly, fighting to keep his blush under control.

 

 

 

 

 

Keith grins fighting back his own blush, he wraps his arms around Lance once again "thank you so much Sweetheart, it really means a lot to me" he says with a wavering voice, Lance smiles returning the embrace "well you deserve it but I don't blame you if you don't wanna wear them, you still have your old gloves" the Black Paladin shakes his head fondly, happy he had changed back into his normal clothes so he could put on his new gloves. "thanks Lance" he says again, pulling Lance along out the Lion "lets go we still have another half an hour till we're going home" Lance follows holding on tight to Keith's hand happy with the fact he chose to wear them and finding it weird for the amount of times he's held Keith's hand he's never held his hand when he wore his gloves 24/7. Keith grins widely the whole way back to the building his face dusted with a light blush, he's been given presents from his Dad, Shiro and small gifts he was reluctant to take from Adam but all made him happy, his two years with his mother she made him a nice meal on his birthdays but the idea that Lance thought even back then about his birthday and went out his way to find him gloves similar to his made his heart beat faster. 

 

His new goal was to find something for Lance to return the favour, he wondered if the blades still kept his stuff, he remembers picking up a necklace with a blue stone that inside reminded him of the sea, the blue skies and reminded him of Lance. Keith smiles, he'll have to get in touch with Kolivan soon to ask about it.


	32. A day at the Park...what could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrison trio plus Matt where meant to have a nice day at the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with this chapter and the next, I wasn't sure if they were good enough and if you guys would enjoy them so I'm gonna be a pain and ask for if I could have some feed back.

The Paladins had made it to their next day off after another tough week, the plan was to taking it easy. Lance and Hunk decided to hang out in the park with Pidge and Matt, unlike what happened in the past they keep Lance in the loop on what their currently working on, even teaching the Red Paladin as they work. By mid day Matt lets out a fake cough drawing his sister's and Hunk's attention, the brunette's eyes had glazed over as he stares off into space. The nerd trio stop their work and put it away, Hunk looks through his bag and takes out a small ball, he throws it to the spaced out brunette who quickly snaps back to reality and catches it, starting their intense game of catch.

 

 

 

After awhile Lance tosses the ball to Pidge watching her stumble backwards into a bush "you ok there Pidge?" the Green Paladin climbs her way back out the bush "I'm good" she replies, aiming to hit her brother successfully smacking him on the back of his head "Oi!" he shouts with a pout, Hunk brings the three's attention to him by clearing his throat "before you two have another Holt family smack down how about we go get the ice-cream Lance was talking about, cause I don't know about you guys but the heat's getting to me" the Yellow Paladin smiles towards the Red Paladin. "yeah I never say no to ice-cream" Lance says throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Pidgey? Matty?" he questions the siblings "I'm in" Matt and Pidge respond at the same time grabbing their bags and following the other two.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

It was late afternoon when Matt decided to have a one on one match against Hunk in dodge ball with the added bonus of the loser gets a small shock thanks to one of Matt and Pidge's many projects. Pidge sat under a tree for the most part hiding from the sun, Lance lay with his head in her lap as she typed away on her laptop. "Lance?" came the light brown haired girl's voice as she stopped typing to look at the brunette. Lance hums in response, Pidge moves the laptop off her and places a hand on the other Paladin's forehead "you're not still lonely right? we haven't been doing what we did before? you'd tell us if we where shutting you out again right?" she starts in a rambling panic, the Red Paladin sits up taking hold of the young Paladin's hands. "hey, hey... where's this coming from? I'm not lonely Pidge" he answers gently scooting his back to the tree sitting next to her "we haven't seen much of you the past week, I just thought I was going backwards, like when we left you on your own..." she replies quietly her eyes failing to meet his, Lance smiles pulling the younger closer wrapping his arm around her shoulder, letting her head fall on to his shoulder. "aww Pidge, I'm ok I was busy, you're not leaving me on my own I swear it, just because it happened before doesn't mean you'd do that knowingly. I've been with Shiro and Keith, Shiro's had a tough time since he left here the first time and Keith's been working on his own stuff" he explains with a hint of sadness, Pidge looks up at him watching his expression his face always seems to soften when Keith was involved and she had noticed more and more how Keith acted around Lance, she smiles slightly they deserve to be happy even if they don't know about their own feelings or how the other feels about them. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Green Paladin snuggles closer to the Red Paladin "Lance?" he hums again "are you happy?" the brunette looks sideways at her with a soft smile "I'm happy, I have both my families here with me" he replies, Lance had felt so much relief having both his blood and space families accepting him for being him. Pidge can't help herself she has to ask more about his and Keith's relationship. "what about Keith?" Lance looks at her confused "Keith? he's family" he answers simply "I know that Lance, what I mean is are you happy with Keith?" she asks Lance looks at the sky "yeah?" he questions, Pidge sighs trying again she looks at the others " Okay Space family, Coran's like our weird space uncle right?" Lance nods "Allura's like our big sister" another nod "Matt's obviously my brother but I'd like to think he's apart of this space family too so he's like a brother to you too right?" Lance hums "yeah, Matt and Luis are quite alike but Luis isn't a super genius like the Holt siblings" Pidge snorts happy that Lance sees her brother like his own "I'm like your little sister and your like another big brother?" Lance smiles ruffling her hair "of course, I plan to be the best big brother" he laughs.

 

 

 

 

 

Pidge shakes her head giggling "Shiro's space dad" she smirks as Lance groans but smiles "he is" Pidge hums" Krolia's like an aunt" Lance nods as the younger Paladin look at Hunk "and this majestic man is?" she moves her hand to present the view of the dark haired Paladin to Lance. "my brother" Lance hums "is there a point to thi-" Pidge cuts him off fixing her glasses "which brings me to Keith" Lance raises an eyebrow "Keith?" Pidge nods "Keith, he's like another brother to me but what is he to you Lance?" the Red Paladin blinks a few times confused. "what is Keith to me?" he asks furrowing his brows "he's family" the light brown haired girl smiles "you can't place him as a brother?" Lance closes his eyes for a second "no... it doesn't seem to fit him- but he's family! there no way he's not family!" the brunette quickly states. Pidge nods "I know Lance, I know, I just wanted to ask I'm nosy after all, so if he's not a brother where in the family would you put him?" she tries. The Red Paladin looks to be struggling with this, her eyes soften the poor idiot has no clue about his own feelings she thinks "it's ok not to have the answer right now Lance, you'll figure it out" she says patting his arm. "...I don't know what Keith is to me..." he mumbles resting his head on top of Pidge's "Pidgey you're the smartest member of this team, the brain, my fellow arm, what is Keith to me? he's different" the youngest Paladin chuckles "I'm flattered but I can't answer that for you, Lance you have to work that out for yourself" Lance huffs "sounds like you know the answer" Pidge smiles up at him "of course I do but Lance, it's what lies within your heart, in your heart and mine we are siblings in all but blood, it took awhile for us to build up to that and it was hard for me to admit you where like a brother because I felt I was replacing Matt since you two have similar traits, but I wasn't replacing my brother I was gaining another" she smiles again, "thanks Pidge Podge" "your welcome Lancey Lance" he returns her smile watching the other two playing in the distance.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

After the four made their way to the nearest food stand, grab a bite to eat and find themselves a nice spot at the picnic tables, Lance volunteered to watch their food and bags till they ran to the toilet, Pidge stayed with him waving off Hunk and Matt's concerns telling them off "we're Paladin's of Voltron, I'm sure we can handle watching some food and bags go before you piss yourselves" she gives them pointed looks, the two head off to the restrooms. Lance sighs sitting his wrap down, a frown growing. "penny or G.A.C for your thoughts?" Pidge says mid chew "you know what I'm gonna say" she nods "true but better out then in" Lance slumped down a little more "I know you guys are just looking out for me but I don't wanna be babysat my whole life, I shouldn't of said anything about seeing my arsehole father" he huffs.

 

 

 

 

The Green Paladin chews her food a little longer, before setting her own wrap down "it sucks I know but I'm not babysitting you if anything you're babysitting me" she jokes "it's simple we care about you and we're making sure this prick doesn't get near you in a few weeks everything will calm down you'll get more freedom, I mean you fight alien Nazis for a living how can people think you're not capable of kicking his ass?" Lance looks up at her "guess it's in case I freeze again..." he starts "I'm not-" "don't you start dragging yourself down McClain I will kick your shins again, you were a little kid back then anyone would freeze, most adults would of froze." she warns lifting her leg over the bench, showing her threat will be for-filled in seconds if he dares to argue with her. "you're strong Lance, I don't know if you will or won't freeze if he gets near you but I can say we want be there so he can't hurt you" Lance relaxes a little, picking up his wrap he starts eating again.

 

 

 

 

Until he sees the looming figure of his father approaching in his peripheral vision, setting his food down again he looks to Pidge. "get away from here now" Pidge's eyes scan around landing on on the man walking towards them. "is that?" Lance nods grimly "Lance I'm not leaving you-" "Pidge." he says in a strong and strict voice "I have to face him, I'm giving you this chance to get to the others without making it look to obvious, please do this for me" he pleads with the young girl. Pidge bites her lips, she glances at her communicator then to the man approaching. "I don't like this Lance" she stands throwing the bags over her shoulder walking round to Lance to hug him, slipping something into his back pocket without his knowledge before turning to go to the restrooms "I'll be right back" she promises trying to keep herself calm. The Green Paladin keeps her eyes on Lance till she can barely see him before taking off running, hitting her comms on. "GUYS" she shouts into it "we have a problem! he's here! Lance's father! he's here!" Pidge says in a panic waiting for someone to answer her, she repeats her cry for help over and over till she gets an answer. "where are you?" came Keith's voice in a low growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna put a trigger warning in the next chapter just in case


	33. The Day that all Hell breaks loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's father starts a fight with his son, will Lance freeze or fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm gonna warn you guys, there is fighting so trigger warning for violence, Homophobia and Biphobia 
> 
> I had trouble deciding how to have Lance confront his father I rewrote how his father showed up a few times, even as far back as the farm, but this was the idea that I thought was the best.
> 
> even though I update at the weekends I have quite alot of chapters written in advance so I don't worry that I won't get the chapter out, anyway as always thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying this story.

Lance sat at the picnic table,waiting. His expression was calm and he wasn't even shaking but inside he felt pure fear and terror as he watch his father take another step closer to him. The last time he was close enough to touch Lance was that day when he was only seven years old, cruelly beating and abused for being Bisexual, Dyslexic and for liking to dance. Lance had learned over the years having Dyslexia wasn't something to be ashamed of he just had a little more trouble with reading and writing but he's done well if he does say so himself, dancing was something he liked, his mother sent him to real classes with his sister. Finally after all these years Lance found out and accepted that liking both men and women wasn't weird or wrong Shiro and Keith had shown him this, Shiro had given him the correct word, Bisexual. All of these things are apart of Lance, not one thing on it's own tells you who a person is only bits and pieces together help become parts of people. All of these things are a part of Lance it what makes Lance, well Lance.

 

 

 

The Red Paladin closes his eyes taking a deep breath, he opens them to look up at the man in front of him. "Álvarez" he growls in greeting, his father looks down at him with an unreadable expression " Alejandro, that's not how to greet your own father" he remarks coldly Lance raises an eyebrow "since when did I have a father? tell me when Antonio Álvarez once acted like a real dad?" he spat "you know I don't go by Alejandro any more, it isn't even my first name Álvarez" his father sits at the other side of the table placing his clasped hands on the table. "I'm here to talk" he says ignoring his son's question. "about what?" Lance asks his voice growing cold "you" Antonio replies, "me? what about me? how about you tell me why you've been stalking me and the others?" Lance retorts crossing his arms, his father's gaze moves to the last location of Pidge. "was that your girlfriend? finally seen sense then?" he asks ignoring the question, Lance eyes narrow "she's not my girlfriend, she's one of my best friends as for this "seeing sense" thing it doesn't exist Álvarez, I'm perfectly normal" the older man's hand rubs along his beard "shame she's quite cute, what's her name maybe I can get you a date-" Lance stands slamming his hands down on the table "leave her out of this!" he growls tossing his bag on his shoulder. "you said you wanted to talk but you're not listening and I don't want or need you in my life or near me so fuck off" Lance shouts starting to walk away.

 

 

 

 

His father stands to his full height, grabbing hold of Lance's bag strap. "oh I've heard every word you've said chico" he says through gritted teeth "you've never learned from your past mistakes, come on" he pulls on the strap dragging Lance backwards. "it's been too long, lets go have some father/son bonding time" he says coolly grabbing hold of the back of Lance's neck, panic setting in Lance claws at his hand trying to get out of the grip, but his fear and the memory of last time fill his head as he's being dragged along into sea of trees. Lance feels paralysed by fear, his bag strap snaps leaving it just at the clearing before being engulfed by trees when he tries to fight his way out of his father's grip. Lance lets one hand drop before trying to get his bayard out of his jacket pocket, his back connects with a tree, hissing in pain he glares up at the tall caramel skinned man.

 

 

 

Antonio looks down at his son, a cruel smile spreading across his face. "now we'll be able to "talk" without anyone hearing us" he crouches down taking hold of Lance's slender neck. "explain to me why you think you're normal? why you don't need to be fixed?" he demands. Lance smirks masking his fear "lets see" he pauses pretending to think about it "oh! my Dyslexia to start with, it's something I can't control it's in my DNA I can still read and write it just takes a little more work, but I've got that under control thanks to my true family" he spat pausing again to "think" before starting again " oh yeah this one you really hate...me liking both boys and girls, I know shocking guess what I still do!" he laughs "it's called being Bisexual, Álvarez it's part of who am I no matter what you do it's not gonna change anything so go ahead do what you're sooo proud of raise your hands against a child, you had no trouble doing that to a 7 year old kid who had no idea why it was so wrong in your eyes and to this 18 year old who still doesn't get why it's bad? explain to me why it's bad "Father" go ahead the floor is yours" Lance shouts loudly in anger.

 

 

 

 

Álvarez glares at the brunette with hatred "you're right nothing's gonna change you, no one can fix you" he shakes his head "I thought you'd grow out of it" Lance rolls his eyes further angering him, raising his fist he punches Lance once, twice and just on the third one Lance blocks. Instead of the boy that curled up or ran away before him was a man standing up against him."not that easy any more Álvarez" The Red Paladin say spitting the blood in his father's face, as he gets to his feet. Lance takes his bayard out taking a few steps back "Leave. Now" he orders "or I will shoot" he threatens his father gives the bayard a blank look "am I supposed to be afraid of that? it doesn't even look like a gun" he states as Lance actives it turning his bayard into his blaster, Álvarez expression turns to shock before he schools his features back to his unreadable scowl. "not gonna face me? have to hide behind a weapon?" he taunts Lance lets out a hollow laugh "no broken bottles? am I too tall for you to beat down?" he retorts putting his bayard away, taking up his fighting stance Krolia had taught him even with the cold feeling in his stomach of fear he wasn't going down without a fight. His father advances on him and the fight begins.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Pidge sprints back to the picnic table after getting word back from Keith but Lance was gone, in the distances she spots something at the trees. Not thinking properly she doesn't try to find Matt or Hunk she runs towards the trees, Pidge finds Lance's bag dropped or dumped she doesn't have time to wonder as she takes off into the trees, only hoping her space brother is okay as she follows the tracker he placed on him. The deeper into the trees she gets Pidge can hear voices, when she reaches the small clearing she's met with what she and the others feared, Lance's father was attacking him. Pidge grits her teeth hoping that Keith will find then through the tracker soon, she drops the bags before charging at the older man. "GET AWAY FROM HIM" she roars jumping on to his back punching his head, to her delight he wasn't in good shape before her attack but Lance looked like he's took a good beating too. "Pidge no! get away from him!" Lance calls but the younger Paladin could only see red her anger raged on as she attacked the man who caused all the McClains such pain, caused her brother such pain. Lance's father tosses Pidge off his back slamming her into a tree, she cries out into pain unable to get back up right away. Lance staggers into his father's path blocking him from getting to Pidge. "Move." he orders but Lance refuses his eyes narrowing, standing taller. "No" his voice boomed, Álvarez's kick connects with the brunette's ribs sending him crashing down once again, coughing. 

 

 

 

Lance tries to grab on to his father's leg to trip him, anything to stop him from getting close to Pidge but his attempts where in vein. Pidge looks up at the man looming over her, Lance screams at her to get up and run but she stays rooted to the ground. Oh quiznak is this what Lance felt for all these years? she thought glaring up. The older man crouches down lifting Pidge by her hair, punching her in the face over and over, breaking her glasses, as she stares at him frozen Lance's father stands and brings his foot down on her side a few times before being tackled. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Lance roars loudly punching his father. Pidge can only watch as the Red Paladin loses control of his anger and sends his father flying, the two continue to knock each other flying,through the stinging Pidge curses herself not being able to sit herself upright, to get to her feet and fight, she was a Paladin of Voltron damn it! Through her blurry vision she notices there was something different about Lance I should of got Matt and Hunk I should of got them before charging in, I'm fucking useless right now...Lance I'm sorry.. she closes her swollen eyes to think. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

It was the sounds of movement startles the small Paladin, her eyes fly open as she tries to force herself to sit up. Her honey coloured eyes meet deep blue ones, Lance was at her side, his mouth moving but she can't hear him. Her gaze moves over to his father who's lying against a tree, looking like he's lost consciousness. ".....Pidge? Pidge? Katie? please answer me" Lance's voice finally came it sounded like he tried to swallow broken glass. Pidge's eyes moves back to Lance "can you hear me Sweetie?" he asks borderline pleading in a soft voice. Pidge nods slowly, wincing "I know it hurts but I need you to climb on to my back....I'll get us to Matt and Hunk but I need your help, can you do this for me?" he speaks gently to her, the Green Paladin weakly smiles "I..an..tr...I...can..try" she answers "that's my girl" he praises helping her to sit up she bites back a scream. "I think you've cracked a few ribs but we'll get you patched up in no time you're doing great" Pidge takes a deep breath slowly wrapping her arms around Lance's neck and legs around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder as he stands slowly with her on his back.

 

 

 

 

The Green Paladin notes that Lance isn't as ok as he's making out barely two steps before he's wincing struggling to stay on his feet. Lance makes it to the trees where Pidge dropped the bags "....Lance don't... Matt and Hunk ...can get those" she begs Lance bites his lips but nods, limping his way through the trees. "I'll be back for you..." came his father's voice quietly, Lance refuses to look back "no you won't we're done...don't bother us again.." he presses on, turning his head to the side to glance at Pidge he's can tell she's finding it a struggle to stay awake "Pidge I need you to stay with me, talk to me tell me about that coding problem" he asks the small girl on his back grips on to him tighter "the Galra tech keeps changing, that blast that hit you just before we got home....I scanned it and the code doesn't make sense it should still be affecting yo-...." she coughs hissing in pain, she sniffles "you're doing beautifully Sweetie please keep talking, we're almost there, I can see the tables" Lance said trying to keep his space sister's spirits up. "I'm sorry Lance...I'm so sorry" she sobs into his shoulder. "hey, no, no it's ok everything's gonna be okay, listening to your big bro there's nothing you need to be sorry for" he forces back his own tears "I'm the one who's sorry Pidge you're hurt because of me.." Lance grits his teeth, the pain he's in is nothing compared to how he feels letting Pidge get hurt.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Matt spots Lance limping as the brunette heads towards his direction while he was looking for them, he shouts to Hunk before booking it to the Red Paladin. Half way towards the brunette he can see his face and Pidge on his back, he freezes for a second his eyes widening. A figure flies past him. "LANCE!" Keith's voice rang out, snapping back to reality Matt's running again over taking the Black Paladin, relieving Lance of his sister."Pidge" he holds her close "Katie..." he mumbles, Lance finally let's himself start dropping to his knees, Keith catches him on the way down holding him close as the pair slowly land on the ground. "I've got you Lance, wh-" Keith begins "Pidge's ribs might be cracked, her eyes might have glass in them, she's concussed get her help" Lance croaked the three boys wincing just hearing his voice. Pidge sobs into her brother's shoulder still battling to stay awake, Matt nods at at Lance before scooping up the small girl properly "I'll get help for you too, stay here" he orders running to get help. Hunk tries to hold in the nausea but fails, Keith glances at him with sympathy "Lance, where hurts the most?" he asks trying to remain calm "leg..ribs..head, it doesn't matter, Pidge-" Keith cuts him off this time "Pidge has Matt taking care of her now she's gonna be fine, lets help you now yeah?" Lance coughs smiling weakly "I'm not that bad..."he looks back into the the trees "the bags with the plans are still back there...I had to get Pidge away from him" he growls trying to stand back up "he hurt her...I need to go back for them-" Keith keeps a hold of Lance "oh no you don't Sweetheart, I'm going, Hunk buddy I know you're feeling sick but I need you to look after Lance can you do that for me?" Hunk nods "good man " Keith calls over his shoulder after clapping Hunk on the back "wait- Keith no! don't go near him! he'll hurt you too!" Lance shouts pleading so another member of his family doesn't get hurt. Lance struggles against Hunk's bear hug trying to go after Keith "Keith!!" he shouts one more time before the Black Paladin disappears into the trees, his vision starts blurring as shock finally set in the last thing he remembers is trying to get to Keith struggling against Hunk's grip as the Yellow Paladin begs him to stop, begs him to let him help, plead with him to trust Keith, that their friend and leader can defend himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets see what happens next
> 
>  
> 
> I thought I'd put in Lance having Dyslexia because it's something I have to deal with, I had people telling me I was dumb for it and others that just never understood it but luckily my family and friends helped me.


	34. Confessions in the Hospital ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, The McClains, Shiro and Krolia keep an eye on Lance while he's unconscious.

Rosa woke with a start in the chair she was sitting in, the nurse was checking on Lance she turns apologising for waking up the tired woman, Rosa waves her off asking after her son. Once she's been updated the nurse leaves for her next patient, the Cuban woman looks over to the other side of Lance's bed to see Keith asleep in the other chair, his head resting on the side of the bed, poor soul, he doesn't want to leave you Lance she thinks getting to her feet she glances at the clock 2am. Marco sits up in his seat rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mamá? why are you awake? is something wrong?" he slurs out forcing himself to his feet "nothing's wrong mijo, just checking on the boys" his mother answers as she moves to the other side of the bed taking off her coat and placing it over Keith's shoulder, moving his hair out of his face "I'll be right back hijos, just gonna grab something to drink" she mumbles out taking one last look at the pair, her gaze moves to Keith's bandaged hands. "don't get yourselves into trouble for him it's not worth it" she scolds them knowing they can't hear her. "you coming with me?" Marco looks from his mother to his brother and Keith, eyebrows furrowing as he thinks about it "they'll be fine mijo, come on" she said holding her hand out taking his and walking out the hospital room.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

The sunlight made it's way over to the bed where the Black Paladin's head was resting, blinking awake Keith looks at the time 6am, he huffs sitting up taking in his surroundings. "Lance..." he looks to the sleeping boy, taking hold of his hand. "I'm sorry, I should of been there...I should of protected you" he mumbles to himself looking over the damage Lance's father had dealt. The door opens revealing Shiro and Krolia, the Black Paladin sighs here comes the lecture he thinks looking from his mother to his brother. "Keith" the pair start at the same time "Don't" he warns "not here, not now" he motions his head to the sleeping McClains, Shiro nods opening his mouth again "I'm not going till he's awake Shiro... I couldn't be there when that...that bastard showed up I'm at least gonna be here when he wakes up" Keith says already countering Shiro. "Keith" Krolia utters wrapping her arms around him from behind "we're not gonna make you leave Lance right now but we want to talk about what happened with... **him** " she tries to keep her voice steady but her blood still boils in anger knowing that man is still very much alive. "ok..."Keith says in defeat.

 

 

 

 

Shiro places a hand on Keith's shoulder squeezing it before relaxing his grip "just for the record I don't blame you for reacting like that, it's just you could of gotten yourself hurt too, I don't know what's gonna happen with the police either" the older man comments worry etched into his face. Keith looks up at him, frowning he returns his attention to the sleeping Paladin. " **he** was getting up when I saw him....I heard him muttering about going to get Lance, I warned him to back off but he just laughed" Keith makes a fist feeling the pain burn through his knuckles of his bandaged hands. "... **he was sickening,** he asked if I needed to be fixed too, he laughed at hurting Pidge...then he started asking about Lance and telling me how he'd **"fix"** him..I lost it after that I punched him and the next thing I know you're there pulling me off him, the cops take him away" Keith recalls grinding his teeth, Shiro and Krolia look at each other before wrapping him up in a group hug. "I can't say what you did was wrong, you don't need to be fixed you are perfect the way you are and I'd do the same too Keith but I was worried about you it took a while for you to calm down, you told me Shiro was always the one to help calming you down" Krolia holds her son closer, she's been known to react this like too. Shiro's gaze moves from Keith to Lance, it was true Shiro managed to calm him down but from what he's learned from the past Lance had helped a lot after he was lost to the team and especially since coming back to Earth Lance has been there for Keith the most.

 

 

 

 

Shiro feels Keith's grip tighten around his arm, this is the kind of moment he needs to be the strong big brother, he needs to show Keith that everything will be okay. Krolia's doing her bit giving her son the motherly hug and smoothing down his hair as she whispers that it would be ok, Shiro smiles at his younger brother "Keith, you know **he's in the wrong** what he's done is..." the white haired man struggles to find the right words without triggering his own anger even more. "anyway...it's gonna be okay I promise, Lance should wake up soon" he ruffles the younger man's hair, Keith looks up at them his eyes looking less dull. "then you can fuss over **your boyfriend** " Shiro teases watching Keith's face turn bright red while Krolia's eyes zero in on to him "excuse me?? why wasn't I told about this?" she demands putting her hands on her hips, looking from one to another with a teasing grin "Keith" she says enjoying the site of her grumpy son being flustered "errr" he manages before glaring daggers at the older man "I hate you sometimes Takashi" Shiro grins "I know Kei" he turns to face Krolia "well you see our little Keith here, isn't actually going out with Lance... **yet** " Shiro adds his grin growing more and more shit eating "he likes him well that's a lie he loves him but he doesn't believe me when I say Lance likes him back soooo you're his mother convince your son that I'm telling the truth" Krolia looks from Shiro to Keith.

 

 

 

A soft smile forms on her lips "Keith, my treasure I'm telling you the truth. you trust me and Shiro right?" Keith nods "good, Lance loves you he may not know it yet but his actions speak louder than words. I wasn't there for you when you needed me but this boy" she smiles at the brunette "he's helped you so much and you've helped him, we got to know each other better over those two years together but I've never seen you light up as much as I see you with him and I've seen the way he looks at you" she places her hands on her son's cheeks "he lights up when he's near you Keith" Krolia finishes with a strong confident voice. The Black Paladin looks away from the two, embarrassed to meet their eyes his frown softens "thanks" he breathes out closing his eyes for a minute.

 

 

 

"For what it's worth, I agree" came Marco's sleepy voice Keith's eyes widen he didn't notice the two at the other side of the room waking up, his first reaction is to stand up ready to flee "whoa whoa whoa" Shiro and Marco say at the same time as Shiro slinks his arms around the startled Paladin. "sorry" Marco gets up taking hold of the dark haired boy's arm "Keith please calm down, I'm sorry I spooked you" he notices the redness creeping along the boy's face and neck "awe come on don't be embarrassed I haven't learned anything new, I know you like him but Lance is a bit slowww so with this kinda thing" he draws Keith's attention "please be patient with my little brother" he smiles warmly and Keith can't help but smile back and nod. "okay" Marco turns his head to his mother "hear that Ma, you don't need to worry so much now" he calls over his shoulder earning a chuckle from Rosa and a groan from Keith. 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

The McClain clan come and go through out the next day, Keith refuses to leave Lance's side only leaving the room for an hour at most. He holds on to the brunette's hand, tracing circles on the back of it like Lance has done a thousand times for him. It was mid afternoon the following day when the Red Paladin finally opened his eyes, he groans at the bright light. The last thing he remembers was having to get Pidge to safety, his mind was racing did he get them away from his father? where is he now? While waiting for his eyes to focus he flinches when he hears someone moving close to him, panic starts to rise in him as he wonders if he failed to keep Pidge safe, failed to get out of that man's clutches."Lance?" Keith voice came, visually relaxing Lance lets the tension he felt melt away "...hey Babe" he slurs out wincing at the sound of his own voice it still sounded horse, with his eyes finally focusing they meet Keith's "you okay?" he immediately asks when he notices the worried look on the other's face. "am I okay?" Keith laughs dryly "it's me that should be asking you that" he pinches the bridge of his nose. "what where you thinking?" Lance's smile drops as he looks down "I'm sorry..." his eyes widen "Pidge?!" he forces himself to sit up gritting his teeth in pain "whoa there Sweetheart, Pidge is fine she's resting and so should you, that bastard's broke your leg and cracked a few of your ribs" Keith explains grinding his teeth, Lance lets Keith help him settle back down "stop grinding your teeth" he scolds, looking down at his leg he frowns. "sorry..." he mutters again, Keith squeezes his hand "I just wanted to stand up to **him** , show him he couldn't control me...couldn't hurt us any more but Pidge got hurt because of me..." Lance covers his eyes with one hand trying to will the tears away, Keith traces circles on the back of his other hand, feeling the bandage against his hand Lance looks down at Keith's hands covered in bandages, raising it up to get a better look Lance's expression grows more worried "did **he** hurt you?" Lance asks his voice changing from worry to anger "I punched him...a few times...I don't know how bad I got him but I got so angry when I saw him..." Keith looks down he can't scold Lance when he lost his cool again but he can't say he regrets attacking Lance's father, he deserved it thanks to that monster Lance and Pidge got hurt. 

 

 

 

 

The raven haired boy's train of thought was stopped when he felt both his hands being taken by the brunette tracing a pattern on them gently as not to hurt him, Lance brings them close to check them over. His eyes as intense as a storm, he places a light kiss onto them "I'm glad you're okay" he says quietly before blinking and realizing what he's doing. Both boys faces turn red, Keith coughs to hide his embarrassment and laughs. "I'm glad you're okay too" he smiles before flicking Lance's nose "Ow!" Lance cries "that's for worrying me- us all sick" Keith stutters out, his smiles drops slightly as he thinks about how he should of been there for Lance. "Keith?" the Black Paladin furrows his brows in thought "Keith? Babe?" Lance tries again gaining the other boy's attention "what are you brooding about? you better not be blaming yourself for this" Keith's grumpy look turns to surprise "how did you-" "I can read you like a book Keith, took a while but I got it" Lance answers with a hint of pride, he looks into the Black Paladin's eyes "talk to me Samurai" Keith sighs resting his head on the side of the bed, closing his eyes when Lance's fingers start running through his hair "I should of been there...I should of came to the park with you guys" he mutters.

 

 

 

 

"you where with your Mum and Brother getting stuff from that shack you lived in for a year" Lance reasons "yeah but...I should of been with you... I should of protected you I promised you I wouldn't let this happen" Keith retorts gritting his teeth as he will the tears back."Keith..." Lance breathes out "you can't be with me all the time, you didn't know this was gonna happen so don't blame yourself, I need to be able to do things on my own just like you need to be able to do stuff own your own and have time to yourself, I can't live my life in fear" he moves the hair out of Keith's face "you know, it was thanks to you I had the courage to face him, to fight back he had me by the neck and when I was ready to freeze I thought about you" he says smiling down at Keith. "then it's thanks to me you got hurt" Keith mutters "Babe" Lance said in a warning tone "you're promise still stands strong, I was stupid but I won't do it again I swear. I have you watching my back after all right?" Keith lets a small smile form on his lips "yeah I've got your back" he takes hold of one of Lance's hand again "I'm still sorry I wasn't there" he pressing his lips to it "I promise there's not gonna be a next time for you to worry about Sweetheart" Keith promises, Lance smiles down at him "I love you, you know" Lance blurts out softly unaware of what he's saying, feeling the painkillers taking affect, Keith's eyes widen for a second, his cheeks burning "I love you too" he returns softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will it be another bonding moment?
> 
> I didn't want the cofession to be drawn out too much


	35. The Day that all Hell broke loose (Keith's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lance had a nice day at the park that ended in disaster, Keith had a nice day with his mother and brother returning to the shack he lived in after being booted from the Garrison at least up until he found out about Lance's father.

Keith wakes up at 6.00 am to the usual gentle sounds of Lance humming in the early hours of the morning, the brunette sits of the ledge of the window sill looking out to the ocean that was not far from his backyard, happily singing along to the song in his head while Kev sat at his feet getting his ears scratched. Lying there the dark haired boy enjoys the peace surrounding them, watching the serenity on the brunette's face, the sun's rays seeping through illuminating him, this is the way Keith wants Lance to be forever: happy, healthy and at peace but sadly he knows they still have a war to fight in, they will have many battles, injuries and through it all they will worry. However there's always hope with each time they need to put on their armour and head into battle they safe many lives and each battle is closer to the final battle, then they will find true peace, then he would properly tell Lance his feelings.

 

 

 

 

Sitting up, he smiles when Lance notices him, the first few times Lance would stop frozen on the spot but now he smiles without even wavering, sending a wink to the Black Paladin his humming becomes singing, greeting said Paladin with a nod as he rises to his feet and opens the window. Carrying on his feet Lance lets the rhythm of the song guide him, Kev goes on to his back paws placing his front paws onto Lance's chest moving backwards and forwards with the Red Paladin. Keith laughs shaking his head fondly, before finding himself standing at Lance while Kev lies on his bed, giggling Lance takes hold of Keith's hands pulling him along with him spinning him around still managing to keep singing through his laughter. Keith rolls his eyes smiling, taking charge he feels a hint of pride for turning one of Lance's spins for him to spin Lance instead even adding in a dip, then they were challenging each other again.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith closes the fridge, setting down the egg carton and bacon "Sweetheart, catch" he calls throwing the block of cheese to Lance, raising an arm without having to look the brunette catches it and set it down and continues buttering the bread for lunch. "thanks Babe" he replies, Keith holds the frying pan out to him wordlessly, Lance throws a small amount of butter into it with a smile the dark haired boy returns it to the hob letting the butter melt as he whisk the eggs up. 

 

 

 

 

Not long after hearing the egg mix hit the pan Lance looks up to see Krolia and Shiro walking to the breakfast bar and taking a seat "morning Lance, morning Keith" they greet through a yawn, Lance smiles at them setting down two mugs and pouring coffee into them and passing them over with the milk and sugar "morning Krolia, morning Shiro breakfast won't be long" he says greeting the pair. "Lance you beautiful boy" Shiro playfully says raising his cup to his lips and taking a long sip, Laughing Lance shakes his head. Turning to look back at Keith his expression grows softer, then the familiar footsteps of his mother start advancing to the stairs "Lance?? Mijo? have you seen my lucky necklace?" the brunette wipes his hands with a towel as he makes his way to the stairs "I think Maria has it, remember you let her borrow it yesterday" he calls jogging up the stairs to help his mother. 

 

 

 

Shiro lets out another long yawn as Krolia gets to her feet, ruffling his hair "you could sleep a little longer Shiro, we're not leaving till eight" she says taking over Lance's lunch prep. "I know but I can't sleep so I thought I'd come annoy Keith" Shiro retorts with a grin, Keith turns his head to face him with a questioning glare "how you planning on tormenting me today?" the white haired man raises his coffee cup taking another long sip "simple" he answers setting the mug down, earning an eyebrow raise from the two Koganes. "either you marry him or I will" Shiro says sweetly throwing his thumb behind him to the stairs Lance had just ran up. Keith turns bright red coughing, he quickly looks away from his brother, Krolia looks from Shiro's shit eating grin to Keith's red neck and leans closer "ohh~" she moves closer "what's this? Keith?" she purrs finding it funny yet adorable that her usually grumpy looking son is blushing madly "it's nothing" he grumbles out, feeling merciful Krolia lets it the subject drop... _ **for now.**_

 

 

 

Shiro smirk doesn't fade just yet, when Krolia turned her back to Keith he gave Shiro the deadliest glare he could muster while raising both hands to flip Shiro off, chuckling to himself the former Paladin takes another sip of his coffee. 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

With breakfast made and eaten, lunch packed by Lance and Krolia it was time for the three of them and Kev to set off. Shiro had managed to borrow a Garrison van for today, Keith was finally going back to the shack he called home after being kicked out of the Garrison, he was determined to find some of his belongings he left on earth and the photos he had treasured. Rosa had left half an hour ago, ruffling his hair before walking out the door wishing him luck, his own mother followed Shiro out the door after taking their lunches from Lance. "I hope you find that book Babe" he says handing over Keith's lunch, taking it with a smile "thanks Sweetheart, I shouldn't be that long but I can always go another time if you want me to come with you" he offers, Lance shakes his head laughing "it's just the park with the nerd trio I'll be fine, what's the worse that could happen? I get attacked by maths problems?" the brunette chuckles sending him off with a huge smile "don't get lost now Keith! remember your way home" he starts laughing when Keith turns back to him flipping him off "fuck off Lance! I know my way back home" a fond smiles spreads onto his lips as the pleasant feeling rest in his stomach _**Home**_ he loved having that feeling the word brought, home was always hard place to find but with all of his family here or near the place had become real. A place he could return to.

 

 

 

 

The drive to the old building he once lived took longer since he had to lead the van Shiro was driving a safer route. Taking in the view of the place a bittersweet taste was in Keith's mouth, this small shack was once part of his childhood home, this space he claimed for the purpose was once just his hide out as a kid, where he would play and watch his Dad fix and build old motorbikes as a hobby. Before it was huge to his child eyes a space to play or work, never to live but in his late teenage years he used that small garage/ play area as a house. Moving to one side of the building he looks at the scorch marks charring it from the remains of what was his actual childhood home. A few months before he lost his Dad, their house caught on fire due to faulty wiring, the garage was saved but the house was too badly damaged the plan was to rebuild it with the pair staying in the fire station. Sadly those plans never came to pass, Keith makes his way to the door chuckling when he actually has to use his keys to get in.

 

 

 

Opening the door he watches the dust fly up from the breeze slowly wafting in, it was still left exactly how he left it on the day he left Earth. Taking the first step in memories from his childhood to his last days on Earth dance around him in his mind, picking up his old notes from the energy he felt that turned out to be the Blue Lion he smiles as Krolia, Shiro and Kev stand at the door.

This was once his life, this was what he felt he needed to do,

This is what lead him to find out his brother is alive, this is what lead him to his mother, 

This is what brought him his family, friends and the boy he loves.

 

Glancing around he finds the bookcase covered up by this dust sheet he used to protect it, happy that his father did keep spare photo albumS from the house, opening the book he sits next to his mother and Shiro who stayed quiet giving him time to take it all in. "these were the books Dad made as spares, but this one I could never get to open" he explains holding up a book as Krolia's eyes widen "this.. this was the one I made and he would add to" she says quietly her hand moves to her neck as she brings out her necklace and slots it into the markings the book clicks open revealing Keith's baby photos with his mother and father. 

 

 

 

The three sits close together with Kev on the floor as Krolia explains what's happening in each photo till the pages she had to leave came, continuing Kevin had written with the photo details of the memory _**"first time Keith said Dada, my love he's growing and changing each day"**_ was written neatly under a photo of a tired looking Kevin Kogane with baby Keith smiling brightly hugging his neck tightly. 

 

 

Hours flew by laughing, crying and hugging as Keith fills in some of the blanks and Krolia fills in the blanks of his baby photos. Keith opens up more about his foster parents and his time at the "Home" it wasn't as hard since Shiro already knew and his mother had seen some of the memories, the hardest was telling Lance about some of his past but the Red Paladin never pushed him if he needed to stop talking about it Lance would change the subject, he would offer to go on walks, watch the stars or train.

 

 

 

Finally taking the time to load his stuff into the van, they realised Keith didn't have as much as they thought and it barely filled half the van. He thought he would feel sad seeing that from his time alone this was all he had but instead he doesn't, he sees more of what he's got to add to his current items lying in his and Lance's room. From the beginning he only had a backpack of clothes and a bed to sleep on now he's got a side of the room mirroring Lance's with stuff he's gathered on his adventures since returning to Earth, even hand me downs the McClains offered and some of Lance's possession he's now co-owner of since Lance told him that what was his was Keith's and his favourites by far are his stuffed red cat and new gloves that are lying above his bed currently.

 

 

"We should head home and maybe grab some dinner" Shiro suggest closing the boot, Krolia nods climbing into the front seat "We have a two and half hour drive back to the city can you boys handle the wait?" the pair nod. Keith shuts the door for his mother before heading over to his bike and Climbs on to it and placing on his Paladin helmet he takes off with Shiro on his tail, heading home. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Just as Keith's bike crosses the city limit line his helmet crackles to life, pulling over he stops waiting to hear what member of the team is talking and more importantly what they are saying. "GUYS we have a problem! he's here! Lance's father! he's here!" Pidge's voice came franticly repeating herself as she waits for someone to answer her. "where are you?" Keith says in a low growl. "we're still in the park! Keith I'm sorry he said he wanted to face him by himself I-" the small girl's voice was filled panic Keith couldn't handle it "Pidge" he said clipped cursing himself inwardly but he'd fix that later "where in the park?" the Green Paladin takes a deep breath "I put a tracker on Lance I'll set it up for you to track him with your helmet" he could hear her fingers tapping off her tablet "done" she says shakily "ok thanks Pidge, I'll be there soon" he gets off his bike stomping over to the van.

 

 

 

Shiro and Krolia look at him confused "Lance's father's with him I need to get there **now** " he speaks in a cold voice turning to the wolf "come on Buddy I need your help" he says opening the door and letting the wolf jump down he moves further back from the van "Keith! where are they?!" Shiro shouts worried Keith barely spares a glance "THE PARK" he bellows holding on to Kev. With a pop he's closer to the park but maybe another jump would do it, taking hold of his beloved wolf he meets Kev's eyes "I know your tired Bud but Lance is trouble please one more jump" with a small noise Kev complies making a bigger teleport jump, they pair end up just outside the park Kev curls up on the ground next to Keith as gets to his feet "get some rest Buddy you earned it, keep an eye out for Mum and Shiro" he says petting Kev's head before he starts making his way through the large park watching the blue triangle get closer.

 

 

 

"LANCE!" he hears Hunk and Matt scream nearby "PIDGE!" they continued shouting, Keith keeps running and reaching the picnic tables he sees a sea of trees with a figure barely managing to walk carrying another person, the blue triangle locks on to that figure "no.." he utters quietly, Matt had frozen on the spot at the site of them "LANCE!" he screams as his voice rings out. Lance locks eyes with him speeding up but grimacing at the pain he's in, Keith focus is only to get to the wounded pair, once Matt had taken Pidge from him, Lance starts to fall to his knees, completing his task of getting her to safety, Keith wraps his arms around the injured boy determined to soften the fall, his mind racing how could I let this happen? how dare that bastard do this to them, how dare that bastard touch the boy he loves, anger boiled over in Keith's blood but he had to make sure Lance was ok he had to get him help first, "I've got you Lance, wh-" he begins "Pidge's ribs might be cracked, her eyes might have glass in them, she's concussed get her help" Lance croaked the dark haired boy as well as the other two wince hearing his voice. Matt scooped up his little sister ordering them to stay put while he went for help. Hunk tries to hold in the nausea but fails, Keith glances at him with sympathy "Lance, where hurts the most?" he asks trying to remain calm "leg..ribs..head, it doesn't matter, Pidge-" Keith cuts him off, the worry and anger getting the better of him "Pidge has Matt taking care of her now she's gonna be fine, lets help you now yeah?" Lance coughs smiling weakly "I'm not that bad..."he looks back into the the trees "the bags with the plans are still back there...I had to get Pidge away from him" he growls trying to stand back up "he hurt her...I need to go back for them-" Keith keeps a hold of Lance "oh no you don't Sweetheart, I'm going, Hunk buddy I know you're feeling sick but I need you to look after Lance can you do that for me?" Hunk nods "good man " Keith calls over his shoulder after clapping Hunk on the back "wait- Keith no! don't go near him! he'll hurt you too!" Lance shouts pleading.

 

 

 

It took a lot of strength of the Black Paladin not to look back, it hurt hearing the fear and raw emotions in Lance's voice as he begged him not to go but Keith was never great at listening anyway and this was one fight he wouldn't mind running into. Weaving through the sea of trees Keith makes it to the clearing, first thing he sees is blood, Pidge's glasses lay against a tree shattered into pieces, the bags Lance has mentioned are just at his feet, he glances over to the man sitting at the tree he wonders if he's out cold. The reasoning voice in his head tells him to just grab the bags and go but the anger inside him screams at him to give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

 

Keith takes a deep breath, do what's for the best just get back to the others, back to Lance he thinks reaching for the bags, a cold but pained laugh escapes Lance's father's mouth as he sits up "Alejandro never learns" he croaks forcing himself to his feet, his eyes land on Keith, disgust morphs onto his face **"You"** he spits **"Me"** Keith growls at him. "back the fuck off or I'll end you" he warns his voice growing dangerous, Antonio laughs reminding him of Lotor in their last battle driven mad. "do you need **fixed** too? I bet you do" he sneers "I still need to get that little bitch first, she was quite easy to scare." he takes a step closer "there's no where that boy can go though **I will find him** and when I do" he slowly raises his arm to his neck making the cut throat jester "I'll be sure to **fix** him properly, the worthless litt-" his words where cut short by Keith's fist flying into his face. The anger had boiled over and Keith couldn't help it he was angry at this scum for hurting Lance and Pidge, he was angry that he wasn't here, he was angry and scared if he let this man walk away it could a bigger danger, he might get another innocent person out there, another McClain, or Lance and that wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

 

 

 

His knuckles screamed in agony for the force he was using to punch the older man over and over again. **"Don't you fucking come near my family again!"** he screamed **"YOU DON'T TOUCH THEM,YOU HEAR ME!? YOU NEVER COME NEAR THEM AGAIN!"** he growls, from behind him he can hear multiple foot falls. "Keith!" comes Shiro's voice mixed with his mother's, snapping his head to the side to look at them the pair was met with Keith's eyes narrowed and the whites glowering yellow and his teeth resembling fangs even more, his Galra genes were showing. Shiro runs at him tackling him off the beaten mess that is Antonio Álvarez. "Calm down Keith!...please" he tries Krolia stands a little further back after picking up the bags staring at the two in shock. "let me go!" Keith barks struggling against Shiro as the Police and paramedics swoop in. "Kei please" Shiro whispers " you need to stay calm, **Lance needs you** " he tries, the Black Paladin stops, allowing his brother to take control and lead him out of the trees. 

 

 

All his energy was gone he could feel it, his hand tighten around Shiro's arm wincing at the pain. The last thing he can really remember is Shiro scooping him up in his arms like a child and telling him everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do Keith's pov, plus I liked writing the cute domestic Klance in the morning


	36. The Recovery Begins

The Officer sat at on the chair next to Pidge's bed notepad and pen in hand and he listens to the young girl recalling the events. "Miss Holt, I understand this is a tough time for you but I need to ask these questions" he speaks in a formal tone, Matt glances at him before returning his gaze to Pidge. "all due respect Officer, she's just been taken off her pain killers and they where pretty strong can't we leave this for later. You know that bas-...man attacked Lance and Pidge jumped in trying to get him to let Lance go" the rebel fighter tries to hold the bitterness and bite out of his voice. "I know Mr Holt but I have to try and get all the facts and evidence I can, Mr Álvarez was in critical condition when we arrived on the scene" the police officer states keeping himself calm and level headed. "My co-workers saw Mr Shirogane having to remove you're friend and leader Keith Kogane from him." Pidge scoffs "I'm not saying it was right for Keith to do that but I can say I'd do the same, Keith doesn't just attack people if he just saw him, he would of maybe kicked him if he was out cold we're all petty like that but we're part of a huge war you hurt one of us it's not gonna end pretty" Pidge answers with a dull stare "for Keith to react like that he was on his feet and taunting him about us most likely Lance, Keith is protective of us but Lance is very important to him" she adds earning a nod from her brother.

 

 

 

 

"but Mr Kogane also has a past of-" the officer is cut off by the siblings glare "Look" Pidge voice becomes cold and dangerous "Keith has had a shit past, he doesn't open up much about it but I know a little since my brother and his were friends before they left for Kerberos, Keith is nothing like the person your files paint him as. That boy has been through hell and back countless times and I refuse to hear lies. Keith's no angel, he's done some questionable stuff in the past we all have but he didn't just attack that monster for shits and giggles he reacted like any family member would of and don't say you wouldn't you're just as pissed as us about this" the Green Paladin blurts out rapidly. Matt smiles down at her "here, here" he utters making her settle against her pillows again. The officer closes his notepad with a sigh "off the record, I agree with you heck I'd see that man burn but I have to do my job, thank you for your time Miss Holt I hope to bring that bastard to justice, I wish you a quick recovery" he says standing up nodding to Matt "take care of yourselves" he leaves.

 

 

 

 

Matt watches his little sister's strength drain away from her and her mask crumble as tears roll down her cheeks "Pidge" he climbs onto the bed and cradles her "shhh it's gonna be okay" he murmurs "I was scared Matt, I should of got you guys first but he would of hurt Lance more....I'm Paladin of Voltron for fuck sake! why did I freeze!?" she says through her sobs mixed with anger and sadness, Matt kisses her head "Pidge, Sweetie you can't beat yourself up about this, everyone freezes what you faced was scary. we've been part of a war but this was different..." he rubs his thumb over her cheek gently to wipe her tears "I wanna see him, I wanna see Lance but I can't I've to stay in bed and rest, I wanna see Keith too" she holds onto her brother's top a little tighter. "well we'll go see them, I'll get you a wheelchair and we'll go. There's nothing to be scared of now I'm here and he's behind bars" Matt comforts her drying her tears and gets up to find a wheelchair.

 

 

 

 

He opens the door and as if by magic Keith is at the other side like he was summoned. "um... hi Matt" he looks at the ground awkwardly "oh thank god you're here Keith look after Pidge while I go steal a wheel chair" Matt throws over his shoulder passing the Black Paladin, blinking Keith turns to the young girl resting on the bed with red puffy eyes on top of her badly bruised face. "Pidge..." he utters going into the room, he keeps his distance afraid he's not welcome. "Keith" she greets holding her arms out, she reminds him of a small child as he walks towards the bed slowly then carefully embraces her "how are you feeling?" he asks letting go "I'm ok just sore, no cracked ribs like everyone thought, they had motioner me since I had a concussion, I'm only still in here cause they want to check if any of the broken parts of my glasses are still stuck in or around my eyes" she replies Keith looks down feeling guilty "don't do that to yourself Keith" she warn patting the bed for him to sit, he takes a seat at the edge till the youngest Paladin pulls him closer and hugs into his side "thanks for coming to get us, I forgot I had Hunk and Matt's communicators with me and panicked" she mutters "I wish I could of been there though I wish I was quicker" Keith retorts softly, Pidge punches him in the side "shut up, you still came running for us...thank you" the dark haired boy holds her close smoothing her hair down, her wounds don't look too deep but the bruises on her face look painful he feels bad for her and wishes to take the pain away.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect Lance, I froze" Pidge admits worried how the older Paladin reacted made her wonder if he would be mad at her "hey, you have nothing to be sorry about you tried your best and you were scared, I'm glad your ok well, I'm glad your on the mend" Keith says making sure to keep eye contact with Pidge, reading her expression he smiles softening the look in his eyes "I'm not mad at you, you don't have to worry about that Kiddo. I'm the one who's meant to jump into fights and danger" Pidge lets a small smile form and lets out a laugh "what can I say it's a family thing" she jokes earning a grin from Keith "we're a dumb and deadly family then" both laughs waiting for Matt to return, Pidge explains wanting to see Lance. Keith tells her how Lance is still on strong painkillers and he probably won't remember anything he's said or done, Keith's smile drops after saying it. 

 

 

 

 

 

Pidge sighs "you're scared it's gonna be that bonding moment all over again aren't you?" she asks looking up at him, he nods and she pauses to think "did you confess to him? you look more upset at the idea of him forgetting this time" Keith closes his eyes taking in a few deep breathes "I did... he said he loves me first though, what if he could means as a brother or family?" Keith questions out loud "this conversation is familiar" Pidge states sitting up properly Keith's eyebrows knit together in confusion "Lance said the day his father attacked that he didn't know where to place you in this family, brother didn't suit. He was trying to work out what you were to him, I already know and I think he knows himself now" she smiles up to the leader. "he bit back that pain and kept walking Keith, but the second you called his name he moved quicker, his shaking stopped, he loves you and I don't mean the same way he loves me and the others. He loves you romantically" she states like facts but pouring more emotion ito it than normal."but what if he forgets?" Keith asks in a small voice, the light brown haired girl cups his face "if he forgets he's confessed it's because of the painkillers, I've forgotten what I've said to my Mum, Dad and Matt they said I cried asking after Lance a lot, but even if he forgets he's told you it won't change his feeling, you have an advantage then you've admitted it and remembered you wont be as awkward next time" she says encouragingly patting his arm earning a small smile from the dark haired boy. "thanks Pidge" "your welcome Keith, plus you two already act like a couple anyway so just make it official before one of you dies from pining, it's getting annoying" she remarks with a smirk enjoying the site of her team leader squirming. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

Matt walks by Pidge's side as Keith pushes her wheelchair heading to the Red Paladin's room. Matt knocks on the door before opening it to see the brunette lying in bed curled up against his mother as she sings to him in Spanish. "is this a bad time?" The oldest boy whispers to the Cuban woman, looking from her son to the three at the door, Rosa smiles at the three , raising her hand to beckon them in. "come in, Lance is still a little out of it the Police came in after you left to get something to eat Keith" she explains stroking her son's cheek. "he got upset and we made them leave I think you two are next" Matt nods wheeling Pidge closer "they've been and gone for Pidge's statement" Pidge looks down then her gaze moves to the sleeping Paladin. "how is he?" came a far too small voice from the Green Paladin. Rosa sits up settling her son onto his pillows before moving to the edge of the bed and wrapping her arms around the small girl "he's going to be okay, thanks for coming to save my son Hija, how are you feeling?" Pidge slowly wraps her arms around the woman burying her face into Rosa's shoulder "I'm okay some wounds still hurt but I wanted to come see Lance" she utters, without a word Rosa carefully lift the small girl from the wheel chair on to the bed next to Lance, tucking her into the light covers. "your mother said you need bed rest so you relax next to Lance" she pat's the young girl's head before settling herself down on a chair. 

 

 

 

 

Following her lead Matt plops down in a chair, Keith sits in the chair closest to Lance. "Mijo" Rosa calls to Keith waiting for him to look at her "it's gonna be okay" she smiles at him holding her arms open to him, without a second thought Keith gets up and walks to her being engulfed in her warmth. "Mrs McClain?" she hums "I've told you to call me Rosa" Keith chuckles "sorry.... Rosa, I've been meaning to ask what does Mijo and Hijo mean? you call me and Shiro it a lot" the Black Paladin questions earning a fond look from Lance's mother. "both mean son, we use it as a term of endearment you've heard me using it for my sons, grandson and others. It's my way of showing my love, the day you touched down on Earth as Lance's family you became mine" she states holding on to Keith's hands "not just you but all of the team and members of this space family as Lance calls it" Keith looks away trying his best not to get emotional "I-.." he falters "I know mijo, I know" came Rosa's gentle voice "you've not had it easy, you're mother's told me" she pulls him closer smoothing his hair down, Keith's witnessed her doing this many times to her own kids, his own mother has started showing her affection more and more, being around Rosa has helped her too, but to be on the receiving end of this made Keith feel like a kid again, made him feel truly apart of the McClain's family. It felt just as safe as being hugged by Shiro and Krolia. It felt as safe and at home as being held by Lance.


	37. Sweet Nightmares

Lance awoke with a small source of warmth coming from his left side, reaching out he pats the source feeling short fluffy hair. "Pidge?" he rasps out opening his eyes, he sees the small girl curled up next to him holding on to his top. He smooths her hair down, taking in the cuts and bruises decorating her childlike face "lo siento mucho, hermanita"(I'm so sorry little sister) he mutters forcing himself to sit up, Pidge's eyes flutter open from the movement "it's ok go back to sleep" the brunette whispers but she slowly sits up her eyes welling up with tears "Lance..." she breaths out wrapping her arms around him tightly, smiling he returns the embrace. "hey there, Pidgey it's good to see you" he says with a sniffle. "I'm glad you're okay Lancey" she says through a sob, Lance moves her from his shoulder cupping her cheeks, his eyebrows knitting when he examines the cuts at her eyes. "Quiznak, they look painful...I'm sorry Pidge...I'm so sorry" he sobs pulling her close again "Lance...Lance you don't need to be sorry, I'm ok...we're ok, we're gonna be ok" she promises gripping on to his top. 

 

 

 

 

Pushing him gently to let her go, Pidge smiles up at him, he smiles back taking in his surroundings again. Matt sat in the corner resting his head against Veronica's as the pair slept. "where is-" he starts to ask "Keith was forced to go home and take care of himself such as eat real food, shower and sleep in a bed" Pidge answers cutting him off "he's barely left your side for days, you've been sleeping most of the time I've only managed to get here twice now" she adds reaching to the bed side table and getting a bag of cookies made by Hunk. "here, Hunk made these, he's been visiting but it's usually when you were asleep" Pidge says passing the cookies to the brunette, he opens the bag handing her one before nibbling on his own. "sorry I kept missing you lot, I've missed seeing you guys" he sighs "thanks for coming to visit me" Lance smiles at the light brown haired girl "no problem, I've basically took over your room though, see I'm even in the bed with you" she waves her hand around the room, random bits of paper scattered on the bottom of the bed. "could be worse" Lance shrugs in response, swinging his legs off the bed slowly "what are you doing? Lance?" Pidge quickly questions his actions "I've been lying here for days I want to get up, maybe even see the sunshine" he replies taking hold of crutches left at the side of the bed. "coming with?" he asks Pidge laughs shaking her head fondly "yeah but you should use that" she points at the wheel chair "fine only if you use these" he bargains "deal" she reaches out and shakes his hand slowly making her way to the wheel chair taking the crutches from Lance to use for leaning on and opens the door as Lance gets into the wheelchair and they make their way down the hall.

 

 

 

 

Halfway down the hall Pidge turns back to check if anyone was following them. "it's ok Pidge, we're just going to get some air we wont get into that much trouble" Lance calls over to her, letting herself relax she smiles down at him. "yeah" she whispers, Lance smirks with mischief in his eyes. "what?" she asks returning his smirk "wanna see how fast this thing can go with two of us on it using the crutches as oars?" laughing Pidge climbs on to his lap "this ain't gonna end well for us but screw it let's do it" she remarks with a grin both raise their arms into Lance's pose "Razzle Dazzle time!" the mischievous siblings cry speeding off to a quiet corridor.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

_**From the hill tops black smoke was rising, meeting the dark night sky. The closer he got the more he could see flames growing larger burning all in it's path. Keith had managed to get the people of this planet to safety before the Galra's attacks started, he scans his surroundings triple checking that the innocent people are in the clear as he began mentally checking off his teammates as they ran pass to get to the Lions: Pidge, check. Hunk, check. Allura, check. Shiro, check. Coran, check. His gaze shifted quickly trying to find the Red Paladin. "Lance?" he calls out but no answer came, the dark haired boy took off to the last known location of the missing brunette. Keith freezes on the spot, in front of him was a building that was collapsing, it was frighteningly similar to the structure that claimed his father's life. "please don't be in there...please don't be stuck in there" he whispers stepping closer "Lance?!" he shouts. From within the building Keith can hear someone coughing, the choking cough from taking in too much smoke he remembers all too well. Come on Keith, you can do this! whoever's in there needs help! he thought ducking under the flames he runs to find the poor soul stuck in the building. It was too painfully familiar, a small child began screaming when the ceiling started coming down, following a crashing sound. Keith's eyes widen when he sees them wearing Lance's Paladin helmet. "LANCE?!" he screams as he makes his way to the child "hey, it's ok, it's gonna be ok. do you know where the man that gave you that helmet is?" he tries to remain calm as he picks up them up. "h-he's fell th-through there" the young girl says trying to stop her sobbing, biting his lip Keith looks down into the hole. ** _

__

__

__

_**Lance lay unmoving on his stomach, his legs trapped under a beam. "LANCE!" he bellows earning sound movement from the Red Paladin "Kei..th?" he says turning his head to look up "get her out of here!" he shouts noticing the young girl was still there."I'll come back for you!" he swears running to the exit with the little alien girl.** _

__

__

__

_**Placing her down on the ground he calls to Hunk to take care of her before darting back into the crumbling building. More of the ceiling had came down making it harder to get to where Lance was trapped "Lance?!" he shouts hoping to hear the brunette's voice "Over here!" Lance shouts from Keith's right. The Black Paladin kicks the rubble out his way, finding the hole again he jumps down activating his jet-pack he lands next to Lance. "I'll get you outta here, don't worry" he greets the brunette, taking hold of the large beam that's trapping his fellow Paladin, Lance looks up at him with a small smile. "Keith" he calls softly, the dark haired boy lifts his head to look at Lance "don't bother, there's no time. Go" the Red Paladin announces staring at the level above "shut up Lance, I'm not leaving you" he growls trying to lift the beam off the Cuban boy. "Babe...Please" came Lance's pleading voice but Keith refused to acknowledge it, he refuses to lose Lance. "Sweetheart, it's not happening, you're getting out of here" he states cutting off Lance before he could start speaking again.** _

__

__

__

_**Keith was so close to success, he got Lance out from under the beam and up to the ground floor, slinging one of Lance's arm around his shoulder and wrapping his own arm around the brunette's back he walked supporting him. Just as they got to the door the building came down on them, with Lance's final push Keith was sent out of the way and to safety. His head spun round to the building crashing down, going pale and eyes as wide as the day he saw the same smile on Lance's face that his father made as the building came down on top of him. "NO!! LANCE!" he screamed scrambling to his feet and started to look for a way in to dig Lance out. there still might be time! his mind was screaming at him. Just when he thought he found the Blue Paladin armour peeking out from the rubble the scene before him changed, Keith knew from the start this was a nightmare.** _

__

_**He had watched the scene around him change three times now, first was his father's death, second was his hellhole of a foster home with his abusive foster parents that sent him to the "home" ah yes, the home he thought, the place where young delinquents went. They weren't much better, no one ever believed him when he told them he was being attacked first. Third was losing Shiro, all the times he thought he lost Shiro and ones that his nightmares decided to cook up for him. The war has been one that pledges him a lot and finally his fear of losing Lance.** _

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Keith wakes up to the sound of the door opening, his nightmares still in his mind the first reaction he has is to attack. Swinging his fist out Shiro catches it with practised ease, putting down the plate in his hand and pulling Keith into a tight hug. "you're safe Kei it's ok it's just me, it's Shiro" he whispers calmly into his brother's ear, feeling the shaking stop he lets go. "Sh-..Shiro?" came Keith's voice quietly "yeah it's me Buddy" the older man smiles, ruffling his hair "it's been a while since you had a really bad nightmare huh? what happened in it?" Keith rubs the sleep from his eyes "usual nightmare stuff...the fire, the foster homes, the "home"....losing you...the war...losing Lance..." he says in defeat, Shiro wraps his arm around Keith, pulling him to rest his head on Shiro's shoulder. "your okay Keith, you're not going back to those places, I'm still here, the war we'll get through together...and as for Lance he's going no where kiddo he's at the hospital he'll be home soon you have nothing to worry about" he calmly says grounding his brother.

 

 

 

 

 

Looking up at his older brother Keith slowly smiles "thanks Takashi" he mutters "no problem kiddo, now Rosa made you some pancakes, then take a shower cause me and you are gonna take Kev on a walk clear your head and maybe we'll go to the hospital but I think a day out of there will do you some good" Shiro states getting up to turn the TV on "while you eat I'm gonna beat you and Lance's high scores and if your good you might be allowed to challenge me" Shiro teases sprawling out on the bottom half of Lance's bed since Kev lay at the top end of it. "bring it on old timer" Keith retorts with a smirk, picking up his plate and starts eating his first real meal in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for the translation is wrong.


	38. Pidge and Lance get a Scolding

Matt stood at the bottom of his sister's bed with his arms crossed watching his parents scold her for the last half an hour for the chaos she and Lance had caused in an empty hall till a doctor walked into it and was almost flattened by the pair. "Katie you both could of made your injuries worse and not that I want you going back out there into a war but what would happen if you need to go?" her mother reasons with her "I'm glad your ok and I happy you and Lance where having fun but next time you both need to take into account the risks" Colleen adds face palming as she shakes her head. Pidge looks down, a ghost of a smirk on her lips "sorry Mum, I didn't think I just wanted to have fun with Lance, he looked so miserable because I got hurt. I wont do it again" the Green Paladin says looking up, her father shakes his head with a fond smile "she probably done a lot more than this in space Dear but I think she gets our point" Sam says ruffles his daughter's hair "rest Katie, we'll be back tomorrow to take you home" he says putting his jacket on "oh if you don't get yourself into more bother" he adds with a cheeky smile, earning a light smack on the arm from his wife. "Sam!" she scolds "sorry sorry" he laughs. Colleen leans over and places a kiss on Pidge's forehead "see you tomorrow Sweetheart" she hugs her one more time before following her husband.

 

 

 

 

 

"Not going home with Mum and Dad?" Pidge asks her brother, Matt remains silent, waiting till the door slides shut before finally letting his laughter out "oh god Pidge what the hell!?" he wheezes "why wasn't I invited?" he asks flopping down next to her, they both grin "sorry we wanted air and it ended up like wacky races" she answers. "you should of seen Lance's face, he was so into it. Last time this kind of thing happened he ended up with a bump on the head and we shot a robot into space" Matt gasps at her "and where was I for this!? you lot have the most fun without me! So unfair" he grumbles playfully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance had tuned out from his sister's scolding only to have the fear of God slapped into him when his mother threw open the door, bellowing out his full name he shivered. Rosa scolded him about his safety, his health and Pidge's well being, looking down he felt guilty. Lance didn't put much thought into it he just wanted to see Pidge smile, remind themselves about the fun times they had even on a Galra ship. Refusing to meet his mother's eyes he sighs, when Rosa finally stops her scolding she sits at the edge of the bed and lifts her youngest child's chin having him meet her eyes, she smiles "apart from the recklessness did you have fun?" she asks eyes sparkling with the same mischief his does "if I answer truthfully will I be in more trouble?" he counters, his mother shakes her head "then yes I did have fun. It was great to see Pidge smiling and laughing" he answers with a soft smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

Veronica sighs at her mother and brother before breaking into a grin "this is how we all keep getting injured we all find dangerous things fun" she shakes her head. "what can I say Ronnie, we're dare devils. I have a wild side" Lance says dramatically throwing his arms in the air. "is that what we're calling Keith now?" Veronica teases Lance chokes on his own spit "what?!" he squeaks earning giggles from the two women. "oh come on Lancey" she says climbing on to the bed "we know you love him, you've already told him" she starts watching her brother furrow his brows in confusion "I did? I thought I dreamed that up..." he mutters burying his head in his hands, Rosa takes his hands smiling down at him "you didn't dream that Mijo, you told him your feelings and he returned them" she says softly. Lance blinks a few times before his face turns bright red, he covers his face with his hand again "oh my Goddddddddddddddddddddddddddd" he screeches, cheeks burning with embarrassment "Lance, mi sol it's ok" his mother whispers rubbing his back, chuckling to herself at his embarrassment. "It's not Mamá! I've been acting like it never happened! Keith probably thinks I pulled the same crap twice now!" he stares up at the ceiling "I need to fix this" he mutters "yeah you do, you better not break that boy's heart" Veronica says frowning at her brother "he will, just talk to him when he comes to visit tomorrow, Keith's barely left your side I bet he's fighting Shiro to come visit you today" The older woman states in a gentle tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sol- my sunshine


	39. I Love You. I Love You Too

The Black Paladin opens the door to the Red Paladin's hospital room, finding the bed empty and no sign of the brunette. "Lance?" he calls out setting down his bag, he knocks on the small bathroom door in the ward. "Lance? you in there?" he asks to find the door is unlocked, taking hold of the handle "I'm coming in" he warns opening the door to the empty bathroom. Keith furrows his brows "where are you?" he thinks out loud moving back towards the exit. Spotting a nurse he stops them in their tracks "excuse me, would you know where the boy in this room went?" Keith asks pointing to Lance's room "his name is Lance, Lance McClain" the nurse walks him back to the room and looks over the chart at the bottom of the bed. "he should be in here" he answers humming "wait is he quite tall with short brown hair and light brown skin tone?" he asks turning to Keith "yeah" the dark haired Paladin answers confused. The nurse breaks into a smile "I think he's in the kids wards, follow me I'll show you" he starts walking out the room, Keith grabs his bag and follows quickly behind the older man till he's at the kids ward doors.

 

 

 

 

 

On the other side of the window Keith sees the missing Paladin in a wheel chair with a small girl sitting on his lap holding a book as a small group of children sat on the floor of the play area. "that him?" the nurse asks, the Black Paladin nods thanking him as the nurse goes off to continue his rounds. Lance continues to read out loud to the kids unaware of his new audience member, he looks up from his book to deliver a dramatic line but the words die in his throat when his eyes fall on Keith, his cheeks turning pink as he coughs, nodding to raven haired boy he motions him to join them taking up the last lines he read again. Keith makes his way into the ward, standing at the back of the group, Lance finishes the last page of the book closing it with a snap. "the end" he adds with a smile, the children cheer and ask for another story maybe even hear some of his adventures from space but Lance shakes his head "sorry Kiddies I've got to see my friend over there" he points at the Paladin behind them "he's came to see me, can't ignore visitors can we?" he asks earning a few grumbles as he wheels his way over to Keith with the small girl still on his lap "hey there Babe" he greets with a blinding smile. Keith's expression grows softer, smiling brightly "hey Sweetheart" he returns. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The small girl tugs on Lance's top blinking at Keith curiously "Lance, ¿quién es este hombre?" (Lance, who is this man?) she asks her chocolate coloured eyes staring intensely at the other boy. "este es Keith, Mirana es el líder de Voltron y mi mejor amigo, no seas tímido di hola" (this is Keith, Mirana is the leader of Voltron and my best friend, do not be shy say hello) Lance answers smoothing down her caramel hair "this is Mirana, she's my little cousin" he explains to Keith, the dark haired boy kneels down holding out his hand "I'm Keith it's nice to meet you" he greets the small girl, she shakes his hand before hiding her face into her cousin's chest hugging him tight. "encantada de conocerte Keith" she whispers out earning a smile from Lance "she said it's nice to meet you" he translates then turns to her "vamos cariño, sé que puedes hablar inglés muy bien" (come on darling, I know you can speak english really well) he says encouragingly. Mirana looks up at her big cousin again "Todavía no soy tan bueno con el inglés Lance, ¿no es este el chico que Mamá dijo que amabas? ¿Por qué es solo tu mejor amigo?" (I'm still not that good with English Lance, isn't this the boy Mum said you loved? why is he just your best friend?) she questions Lance's face goes red "errr, Voy a hablar de eso con Keith-... ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Cómo saben tú y tu Mamá sobre esto?" (I'm gonna talk about that with Keith-..hold on a second! how do you and your Mum know about this!?) Lance stutters out earning a giggle from his little cousin. "Tía Rosa told Mamá earlier" Mirana says slowly in English, watching Lance's eyes widen and Keith to look confused. "Lance?" Keith calls out waiting till the brunette faces him "I'm lost here, I don't know much Spanish so could I be filled in?" he asks, Lance coughs clearing his throat "well um Mirana here doesn't really like to speak in English and um.." he scratches the back of his head blushing "I want to know how come you're only friends if Lance loves you" Mirana blurts out making sure to pronouns the words correctly, Lance curses under his breath before his face goes a brighter shade of red matching the Black Paladin's face. "O-oh" Keith starts slightly stunned "well that's because we still need to um talk and go out together...we can't do that till Lance is out of the hospital right?" he offers awkwardly, the Red Paladin's jaw drops slightly before snapping closed to stare at Keith. "ah..yeah, yes we need to talk and wait till I'm out the hospital" he stammers out. Mirana smiles getting off of Lance's knee "well I'll leave you to talk to Keith then, see you later Lance" she calls walking slowly to the other kids. Lance watches her go narrowing his eyes "she's a demon like her mother" he hisses, turning his attention to Keith once again. Keith chuckles placing his hands on the the wheelchair and starts pushing Lance out the ward "well you heard the little lady lets go talk" he teases as he makes his way down the hall. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith helps Lance back into bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Lance takes hold of Keith's hand, struggling to meet his eyes "so um hi?" he manages to get out with a nervous laugh, Keith chuckles to hide his own embarrassment. "I'm sorry" Lance blurts out confusing the other Paladin "I thought I dreamed up confessing to you so I tried to act normal the past few days" he admits the Black Paladin sighs in relief "oh thank God I thought it was like the bonding moment we had when we just became Paladins" he confesses "yeah but this time I won't pretend I don't remember "Lance blurts out then covers his mouth "you little shit" Keith hisses playfully "I knew it! I knew you remembered!" he throws his arms up, Lance laughs "sorry! I was scared if I admitted it I was weird.. you know" Keith pulls him into a hug "well it doesn't matter now, I understand why you hide that. Lets focus on now and the future yeah?" the brunette smiles "yeah" he replies "sooooo" he says struggling to find his next words "I like you- no I love you Keith" Keith smiles "I love you too Lance" he says pressing their foreheads together "what happens now Lance?" he asks with a slight frown, confused on what to do next "well now I'm gonna ask you to go out with me and we'll have a nice date, I'll make you swoon Kogane" he teases with a hint of a challenge thrown in "oh yeah? not if I make you swoon first McClain" Keith retorts grinning.

 

 

 

 

 

"Not if you don't make me puke first" came Pidge's voice as she stood in the door way with a smug grin on her face. "Pidge!" they both shout at the same time moving slightly away from each other "I came to say bye since I'm going home now but I see you two where about to make out, please ignore me I'm already gone" she waves cackling at the pair turning beet red. "Pidgey get in here and give me a hug good bye" Lance barks holding his arms out, she makes her way to him and hugs him, Keith's arms wrap around her as well. "your gonna be that gross lovey dovey couple ain't cha?" she asks Lance looks at Keith before nods his head at Pidge. "aww Pidgey you're worried we won't have time for our little sister?" Lance coos watching her expression change from playful smirk to mild annoyance "we'll still hang out I promise" he says planting a kiss on her cheek, grinning when she screeches and Keith joins dropping a kiss onto her other cheek. The pair watch her jump back wiping her cheeks with a glare "pay back won't be pretty boys I shall have my vengeance" she warns in a low voice, cackling the two boys drags her back into a hug "she's too cute Keith" Lance says nuzzling his cheek into hers "I am not cute! I am the night fear me!" she counters "nah Pidge you're adorable face it" Keith announces, watching the Green Paladin struggle out of their grip and backing away "you've became a big softie Keith I blame your boyfriend" she shouts over her shoulder, once out the door she sticks her tongue out and flips them off "Bye dorks!" she yells "Bye nerd!" Lance returns "Bye Pidge!" Keith calls after her laughing.

 

 

"Boyfriend huh? sound good to me" the Black Paladin nods at his spoken thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance is hereeeee, sweet babies are finally together,  
> The ship is sailing and Shiro is the fucking Captain.


	40. Grim News Arrives

It was a few days after Lance got sent home from the hospital, he knew he could of asked Allura to try and heal it but he didn't want to risk it not healing right so the Red Paladin chose for it to heal the old fashion way. He spent the last few days at home with his mother, brothers and sister fussing over him but the worse for fussing was Keith, that boy didn't know what to do, give him a target and he'll take it out but sitting around wasn't a strong suit of the Black Paladin. The brunette smiles at the thought of all his family worrying about him and protecting him, Keith was rivalling his mother and Marco on the protective front but Keith always gave him the space he needs to which he's grateful for.

 

 

 

 

Lance sat alone watching the other Paladins train below, he didn't mind being on his own actually it's what he needed right now after facing his father no one left him on his own much. He can't help but look at Pidge's bruises and feel guilt welling up inside of him. "stupid.." he mutters to himself, he should of planned it better, he can make a plan to break into a war ship save innocent people or get Intel or both and fight off huge angry Garla soldiers without getting a scratch but the minute he spotted that creature he froze all his logical thinking left his mind. 

 

 

 

His main focus was to get Pidge out the way and try and stand his ground, but when it came to fighting his body didn't listen to him. Fear paralysed him, unwilling to fight or flee he was stuck blocking most of the hits and throwing a shaky fist towards his father. Only when Pidge came flying out of the trees like a bat out of hell did he feel strength fill his heart, the need to protect his space sister. 

 

 

 

When Álvarez threw her into a tree hearing her back connect to it and letting out a cry did Lance's angry win over and he fought more reckless and deadly for the first time in while. Recalling the fight his eyebrows knit together, he didn't feel all that strength and anger was his own, when he's fighting now it feels different. The time he trained with Krolia he felt it then too when he gets angery he changes a little, he doesn't feel himself.

 

 

 

_**"The Galra tech keeps changing, that blast that hit you just before we got home....I scanned it and doesn't make sense it should still be affecting yo-...."**_ came Pidge's voice in his mind "should still be affecting me? what does that mean?" the Red Paladin mumbles placing his hand of the cool glass "what if they've got me as a ticking time bomb.." he wonders out loud looking down at the others. _What if it's like that other Shiro? what if Haggar can see what I see?_ he thinks eyes widening at it. "Quiznak!" the Paladin curses punching the glass, the sound if his fist hitting it echoes the loud bang to the others below drawing their attention. Without sparing them a glance Lance gets to his feet and walks out the observation room as quick as he could on crutches.

 

 

 

 

Keith stops his advance on the Yellow Paladin when he hears a loud bang, turning his head he sees Lance had punched the glass and got up and left with a mix of anger and worry across his face. Hunk's fist crashes against his shoulder, unable to stop himself from hitting the Black Paladin. "sorry Keith!" he shouts with his eyes on the window Lance was last seen at "it's fine big guy" Keith says wincing slightly. "do you think he's ok?" the larger Paladin asks looking concerned "I don't know...we should check on him" Keith answers making this way to the door "Keith!" Allura shouts to him looking confused "where are you going? we have more training to do" she adds crossing her arms "look Allura I know we've not been training as much as we should be but you must of heard that bang too, Lance might need us, this is the kind of time you're meant to go after your team mate and friend" he retorts hinting at the past. "I'm going after him" he calls over his shoulder "actually Keith my boy I will go after him" came Coran's voice from the back of the room "you have a line open with the blades" he motions to the screen next to him displaying Kolivan, sighing Keith turns to Shiro "will you go-" he starts "I'll go with Coran" Hunk shouts already making his way to the door "I wanna go too!" Pidge calls from her spot next to Coran "you've to stay put number 5" Coran orders standing up "Hunk and I will go after Lance and find out what's wrong, you lot have a meeting with Kolivan and the Blade of Marmora" he states making his way to the door, he pats Keith on the back "good luck" he encourages before disappearing with the Yellow Paladin.

 

 

 

Keith moves into view of the screen "long time no see Kolivan, what can we go to help?" the Black Paladin asks stepping into his role of a leader. "hello Keith" Kolivan greets with a small smile "it's the Galra, their on the move it looks like they've gotten closer to Earth than we thought. Our Intel was that they were still too far to locate the Lions but I'm afraid you have a movement at most before they attack" the Blade leader informs grimly. Keith bites his lip, turning to the other Paladins "looks like we need to suit up" he turns back to the screen "any chance your back up can make it in time to help?" he inquires hoping his fellow blades could support them as he looks at the screen to the photos of the large fleet making their way to Earth. "we can try, without use of the Teludav the Princess used to make wormholes to get us there it will take days after the Galra arrive since we had some of our numbers following behind as for a large portion of our ranks their spread thin with the rebels keeping the Coalition up and running while protecting the lives of innocent people" Kolivan explains furrowing his brows "I am sorry but I'm afraid Voltron will be on it's on for the beginning, I hope we can provide back up soon" looking round the room to the Paladin he signs off sending Pidge the details. Keith looks at the others taking in a deep breath "right" he starts standing up a little taller "we're gonna need Sam, Matt and the Garrison heads. Pidge you contact your dad and brother" he orders "on it" Pidge responds already typing "Shiro get the Garrison heads they like you better" Shiro smiles patting his brother's shoulder "roger that team leader" he calls going out the door "Allura you said that you had worked on some of the plans for a particle barrier with Sam go get them, we're gonna need those set up soon" Allura nods taking off. 

 

 

 

"I'll contact Coran to let him know what's going on" she calls over her shoulder. The dark haired Paladin leans on the control panel of Pidge's makeshift lab in the training area "it's gonna be ok Keith" the Green Paladin promises squeezing his arm, reaching out and squeezing back Keith tries to smile "I'm worried Pidge, we only have three Paladins in fit fighting condition and a week to get everything up and running to stop a large fleet" he slumps down on to the seat next to her. 

 

 

 

 

"we'll manage, we always do" she remarks typing away, side eyeing the team leader she stops "Keith, your a great leader stop looking like a scared kitten you're doing the best you can and that's all we ask" the light brown haired girl states earning a grateful smile from the older boy. "thanks Pidge" he reaches out and pats her arm "besides I'm not that hurt I'll be ready to kick some ass" she adds "and you know Lance will be in the Red Lion on that day too" Keith hums putting his head on the control panel "that what I worry about, it's gonna be a tough battle and with being already injured it could get real ugly real fast" Pidge nods matching his grim expression "we'll just have to do what we can" Keith nods   
Returning with the Garrison heads, Sam and Matt Holt at his heels Shiro enters the training room once again. Allura appears moments later carrying plans and prototypes. "lets get plans in motion" the white haired man announces walking across to the leader of Voltron. Keith stands "the Galra are coming, we have about a week but I'd say we plan for three days from now the quicker we get Earth's defences running the better" he starts, letting Sam take over with the tech talk.


	41. A New Threat

Coran and Hunk found Lance at the Red Lion, he was hobbling to the Lion's mouth to go inside. "Lance!" they shouted sprinting towards him, catching up easily. "Lance my boy, what's wrong?" the older man asks grabbing hold of the young Paladin and turning him to face him, Lance's eyebrows where knitted together wearing a deep frown, he didn't meet either of their eyes. "Lance? buddy?" Hunk tries placing a hand on his friend's shoulder "please talk to us, whatever is wrong we can help" the brunette looks up at him with almost pleading eyes "I need to go, I can't stay here with you guys I'm a danger" he mutters. Hunk and Coran's eyebrows fly up in confusion "what do you mean my boy?" Coran asks moving Lance closer to the base slowly, Lance digs his heels into the ground making it harder to move him "the blast, Haggar, I think it's like what happened to Shiro" he blurts out trying to move towards Red again.

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk stops the Altean man from holding on to the Red Paladin, once he had let go of the brunette the Yellow Paladin threw the Red Paladin over his shoulder and started walking back to the Garrison base ignoring Lance's shouts and slaps to the back. "Dude we need to talk about it and your not going anywhere near your Lion till it's over" Hunk states in a strict tone. Coran nods grimly, looking down to his communicator he receives a message from Allura informing him that the Galra are close to Earth and will be attacking soon, gritting his teeth he pushes that thought away, right now they need to help Lance. Opening the doors and finding a quiet office to talk in he locks the door behind them he places Lance's crutches down at the table as Hunk sits the brunette in a comfy chair. "Right then, what where you talking about Lance?" the Altean man asks sitting down next to him, Lance takes a deep breath "the blast, the blast that hit me before we got home. Pidge said it doesn't make sense I should be affected by it still and I think I am, what if she can see us? what if she knows all our plans because of me?" he rapidly speaks with his hands clawing at his arms, Hunk reaches out and takes hold of his arms stopping him from hurting himself. Looking around the room the dark haired boy spots some blank paper he gets up and grabs a few pages handing them to the brunette, watching him take a bit of paper and folding it then rip it into long strips to make the small paper stars he used to do back at their dorm room when exams came up.

 

 

 

 

"Lance, what would running away do? we need you buddy without you there is no Voltron and that's not just cause we need the Red Lion, we need you Lance when Shiro disappeared and Keith became our leader you where the one that helped him step up, you were the one that helped keep the team together when Keith lost his cool and Allura couldn't pilot Blue yet. It was you that kept the team together when we got the fake Shiro and Keith left to be with the Blades, you worried about us and helped us no questions asked and we didn't do anything to help you" Hunk looks down "we kept telling you to be quiet or left you out and for that I am sorry and I can never make that up to you, but let me help you now" he wraps his arms around the brunette, Lance lets his paper stars fall from his hands "don't worry about this on your own, let us help you this time. Please don't leave us, don't sacrifice yourself for us again, we can help you, your our family Lance" Hunk says forcing back his tears, smiling when he feels arms tighten around him. 

 

 

 

 

Lance looks up at the ceiling feeling Coran's arms wrapping around him too "I'm scared... I don't know what's happening to me but I don't feel myself when I fight...what if I hurt you guys" he admits in a small weak voice. The Yellow Paladin's hug got tighter "we wont let it happen, we'll get through this together" he says echoing Lance's words back at him, when they let go Coran steps in front of Lance furrowing his brows thinking. "we should check you out in the pod it can't do much healing but we can use it to scan your body and see if that ray did something...we should of checked sooner" he states biting his lip, picks up the crutches and hands them to the Red Paladin "we'll have to get Keith so Black will let us in" he adds as Lance stands up, looking down the brunette hums "ok" he replies taking a few steps.

 

 

 

 

Hunk clicks on his comms after receiving the go ahead from the other two. "Keith? Keith you there?" he calls out into the comms, he waits a moment listening to the static then hears the familiar sounds of a comm coming to life "I'm here Buddy what's wrong?" Keith's voice rang out into the comms "we're gonna need to get into the Black Lion" Hunk states hearing the Black Paladin hum "I can't come right now we're in the middle of-" Hunk cuts him off "it's for Lance" he presses, knowing full well Keith will drop anything for the boy he loves."On my way" came Keith's voice, followed by the sound of a chair scraping on the floor "meet you at the Lion" Hunk says signing off. "He's on his way, lets get you to the Lion" he says turning to Lance and offering to carry him. "I can walk Hunk, but thanks anyway buddy" Lance responds walking slowly back out the doors with the others, Coran takes this opportunity to fill the pair in on the grim news Allura had given him.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

The heavy door opened with a whoosh and loud boots stomped on the metal flooring of the large Galra ship, Sendak stopped in front or the screen which displayed the hooded high priestess Haggar staring down the crew on the ship "How nice of you to finally join us Sendak" she greeted coldly with a bitter smile. Placing a fist over his heart he greets her lowering his head slightly "My apologies" he states, pressing on the witch clears her throat "how much longer till your fleet reach Earth?" Sendak looks up at the screen once again, taking a moment to work out how much longer he had to travel. "no longer than a movement, we'll be ready to launch a full scale attack and take Earth for the Galra Empire" he smirks taking the home planet of the Paladins would be a sweet victory.

 

 

 

 

 

"Do not fail this time Commander Sendak" Haggar remarks wiping the smug look off the Galra man, frowning he glares up to the witch "it was your druids that failed your last attack" he retorts earning a cold chuckle from the hooded woman "yes, even though they didn't hit the right target I was aiming for they got me a even better target, I had forgotten the Paladin in red was no longer the Red Paladin" she explains bringing her hands up to the screen, a photo of a tanned brunette in blue armour flashes before Sendak "this is the Red Paladin now the other is the Black Paladin now, by missing my target my druids have given me a better prey, this one is important to all of the Paladins most important to the Black Paladin by my sources" her grin grew wider and more cruel.

 

 

 

 

"I want him alive, he was hit by our ray and will be fighting the affects it's preys on his emotions and quintessence eating away at him till he only wishes to fight and kill making him easy to manipulate" she meets the Galra commander's eyes, watching his expression become doubtful "speak your mind" she orders, Sendak clears his throat "why this human? he wasn't that useful when I first attacked the castle of Lions he was unconscious and only manage to shoot at me once before he lost consciousness again" he questions, Haggar laughs "they where fresh to war back then, this human has been the biggest support to the Paladins, the one that keeps them together my Kuron project was almost foiled by him a few times. He is the heart of Voltron Sendak, by removing him they'll fall apart and I want to see what lies within the heart of Voltron" she explains displaying some footage the drones had caught of the Paladins in the past. "He has died for them I want make him hurt them, make them bleed, end them, end the Black Paladin for destroying my plans..." she looks off the screen, unknown to those watching her on the screen she's looking at a photo of her lost son Lotor.

 

 

 

 

 

Looking back to the screen her glare grows dangerous "bring him alive and in one piece" she warns "he can have broken limps that's an easy fix but nothing missing, make it look like he's gone to the other Paladins if you wish but he's to be in one piece till he is on my ship" she adds with a smile. Sendak places a fist over his heart again "very well high priestess, Vrepit Sa" he says before the screen fades. Turning from the command deck he looks around at the crew "you know your orders now, take the Red Paladin alive, he's in the blue armour. Do not fail, victory or death" he states contacting the other ships on the fleet. The journey to Earth would be finally over soon, a grin broke onto his face, his own goal was to face Haggar's prized champion again and he would enjoy watching the life fade from that human's eyes.


	42. αντιτορπιλικό

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran gets hit with a bitter reminder of what he has lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this story Lance got hit by a blast and I didn't really address it, wanting to make it kinda unimportant to the story at the start but I planned this to have a greater affect later, now the Paladins have to face the affects of that blast.

Keith stood at the Black Lion after teleporting there with Kev, scanning the area for any sign of the others. Upon seeing the door open and Coran and Hunk coming into view followed slowly by Lance he starts speed walking to them. "what's wrong? are you okay?" he asks in a panic, Lance's blue eyes meet his blue grey ones, worry swimming in them doesn't help keep him calm. "I need the pod, I just need to check something" Lance answers making his way to the Lion, Keith looks for further explanation from Coran or Hunk but none came.

 

 

 

Once in the Black Lion Coran got to work setting the pod up, opening it and allowing Lance to get settled and watching the boy shut his eyes as the pod does the scan over his body. "He'll be sleeping for about a few hours now" Coran informs the Paladins, Keith places a hand on the pod frowning "why does he need the pod?" he asks trying to remain calm, his thoughts going dark about the damage Lance's father caused that no one noticed. "remember that blast he got hit with before we got back to Earth?" Hunk asks, the Black Paladin nods looking more confused "Pidge has a theory that it should still be affecting him and we have no idea what is does or did apart from making him see his worst memories, we're worried that the Galra might of messed with his mind and Lance knows about it now Pidge must of told him and now he thinks he's a danger to us and was running away" the larger Paladin explains clutching on to one of the paper stars Lance had made. 

 

 

 

 

 

The leader of Voltron's face became unreadable, he look down at his sleeping boyfriend with concern. "how do we know if they've got to him?" he asked in a demanding voice, Hunk looks to Coran for the answer. Coran twirls his moustache in thought, grim expression taking over his usually cheery face "the scanners should be able to pick up anything wrong, once we find out we might need it find help, the Galra are coming and they might plan to take Lance if they've done something to him" he theorizes out loud, earning more worried looks from the two Paladins. Keith grinds his teeth, Kev bumps his head against him signalling him to stop it since he's picked up on Lance's scolding. Hunk's jaw squares as he curls his hands into fists. "We need to let the others know when the scans done" he announces, the Altean man nods "I'll stay with him you two have to go back and let them know" Keith opens his mouth to argue "Keith" Coran's voice became strong like a parent warning their child "you are the leader of this team, you must be there I know you want to be here with Lance but trust me to look after him, I won't let any harm come to my boy" he promises, standing tall leaving the pair no room for argument.

 

 

 

 

The pair nod in defeat, Hunk starts walking out of the lion giving the pod one last look. Keith places his other hand on the pod, looking the Red Paladin up and down again "ok, but if anything happens-" "I'll let you know Keith" Coran said smiling patting the young leader on the back "go on son the team needs you" he adds sending the Paladin on his way, once Keith and Kev caught up with Hunk just outside the Lion they teleported back to the team reporting on the new information they have and continuing their battle plans for the fleet that's approaching.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Coran sat with his tablet eyes scanning through pages upon pages for any useful information he could get for the past hour. The pod made a beeping noise letting him know the scan was complete, raising from his spot on the floor he reads the diagnosis "oh quiznak, how did we not check this sooner!" he curses at his on stupidity. Lance was hit with a ray that made him face worst his fears and memories at the start but it preys on his emotions and quintessence, corrupting it, eating away at him till he only wishes to fight and kill if they had left him the way it was before he would of been a danger to himself and the others. Coran had witnessed this before, his own son was hit was this blast while on a ship in the war, he became a shadow of himself. He only found out that his son was affect by the blast after he had died, the Quintessence in his son was tainted by a creature from the rift. Haggar, she must of found a way to use it he thought letting a growl rip out his throat.

 

 

 

 

"αντιτορπιλικό" (Destroyer) Coran mutters in anger, that was what Alfor named the blast's disease, coming from an unknown creature, it had the power to strip the person of all of what made them who they where, destroy them from the inside out as it had his son. Coran watched his only child turn from a cheerful loving boy like Lance into a hateful bitter person, he tried to blame the war between Alteans and Galra to excuse how his son had changed but not long before the last stand of Altea Alfor examined Leandro's body. Coran will rather be burned alive than watch Lance, a child that he counts as his own go through this, not this time. Recalling another poor soul being hit by the blast he remembers they managed to fight it off being around those they loved, unlike his son who was fighting for his life everyday. The Altean girl allowed the doctors to examine her and found a cure but it took a long time to get it. 

 

 

 

 

 

A frown forms on his lips as he begins going through the old notes Alfor had left behind, he remembers the young girl was taken quite far away and submerging in the purest water they had come across in the universe it helped slow it down and the water was mixed with other ingredients that King Alfor and the doctors tested. They wouldn't have that kind of time on them to get it, if they had the ability to wormhole it would mean two draining trips to get there for the Princess but it wouldn't take long for her to get her strength back if it meant Lance was ok, if the Galra get their hands on him he'd become a powerful enemy to start with but he'd be under Haggar's control which would make things even worse.

 

 

 

Picking up his communicator he taps it bringing it to life and waiting for the screen light up with the Paladins. Their faces drop from hopeful smiles when they see the look on Coran's face. "how bad is it?" Allura voiced the room's fear, blinking back tears the oldest member of team Voltron clears his throat "it's...it's αντιτορπιλικό" he manages to get out, Allura covers her mouth with both her hands letting out a shocked gasp and shaking her head slowly "no..." she refuses to believe it "it can't be, Coran are you sure? how can you be so sure it's αντιτορπιλικό" Coran looks at her with a saddened glare "I think I can tell this kind of stuff Princess" he answers bitterly, Allura looks down feeling guilty. Keith speaks up first out of the other Paladins " Coran I don't know what that is can you explain it?" he tries, watching the older man's face look more tired and aged. "αντιτορπιλικό it means destroyer, in war your emotions are well... not positive and back when Altea was at war my son...my son Leandro he was hit by the blast from the creature that got through before King Alfor managed to destroy the rift by destroying Daibazaal." Coran speaks in a wavering voice, glancing at the boy in the pod, he was so like his son. "The creature should of been gone after it hit it's final victim and burnt itself out like the first creature that came from their reality to ours, but I think the witch might of found a way to get her hands on that thing or found enough of it's quintessence to create a copy" he theorized pulling at his moustache anxiously.

 

 

 

 

Keith crosses his arms, chewing on the inside of his gums "he was hit by it over three months ago how come it's only affecting him now?" he asks not bothering to keep his composer and let the worry seep into his voice. "he's not been at war these past few months he's been around his family and loved ones keeping the negative thoughts and emotions away and when he does feel them he's around those who keep his spirits up, meaning this has slowed it down by having to face his Father has took a toll on him and now the blast's quintessence is feeding on his emotions, corrupting it, if the Galra get a hold of him it won't be pretty, they could turn him against us just like my son was..." he says sniffling, Hunk looks at him eyes filling up with tears "I'm coming to you Coran" he exclaims almost sprinting out the room and booking it back to the Black Lion followed by Pidge. Before long the whole team came running to the older man, wrapping their arms around him tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro is first to speak when they let go to give each other room to breathe "Coran, how come you never told us about having a son?" the Altean man smiles sadly "we've all lost something along the way, Allura has lost her home, family and her childhood from this war. I have lost my wife and child as well as my home too, you've lost a lot yourself Shiro" he glances round the team "as have you" he addresses them turning to the pod once more "I told Lance about him, at times in the castle when everyone was doing stuff and I roped him into cleaning with me he'd ask about Altea, being able to talk about my home planet was helpful and to talk about my family made it feel like they are still with me" he wipes a tear away "he's so much like Leandro" he remarks taking a photo from his coat, three people stood in front of a beautiful garden near the Castle of Lions. A younger looking Coran with his arm around a tanned woman with long curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with purple marks on her cheeks smiling brightly. A teenage boy looking closer to his twenties stood next to Coran with a lighter tanned complexion than his mother, the same brown hair, he inherited his father's blue eyes wearing a bright smile matching his mother's, his markings the same shade of blue as Coran's. 

 

 

 

 

 

Staring at the picture Keith blinks a few times then turns to the Red Paladin. "he looks just like Lance, the woman in the picture, your wife she looks a lot like-" Coran chuckles "Rosa, yes it's scary how striking the resemblance is but Rosa isn't my dear Nerissa and Lance isn't Leandro" he utters smiling none the less, pocketing his family photo again. "Lance would ask about them and he'd tell me about his mother and siblings but he never once said anything about his father I thought he was dead so I never asked him in case he didn't want to bring up a really sad memory but we all know why now" the team nod grimly, looking at their feet, the Black Paladin clears his throat once again bringing the conversation back "how do we help Lance? what do we need to do?" he asks looking at Coran, pleading with his eyes for an answer, a cure.

 

 

 

 

Bringing up the tablet Coran types away "King Alfor and others had made a cure that managed to heal the victims within days for taking it but the problem now is we can't get to the resources we need for it, the Galra will be here in days and we need movements maybe even phoebs without being able to travel in the wormhole" he sighs running a hand through his hair. "so we defeat the Galra, draw them away from Earth and someone goes and gets the resources we need and we'll cure Lance" Pidge offers trying to form a plan, Hunk frowns shaking his head "that won't work it too well Lance will still be fighting and we can't let him leave since we need him in the Red Lion too" he says looking up hoping the answer would fall from the sky.

 

 

 

 

 

Keith furrows his brows, looking at the locations on the tablet he thinks for a moment "the Blades" he murmurs getting the others to look up at him "the Blades, they have a base near there right? why not contact Kolivan to get these and have the Blades bring it half way to us to Olkarion?" he suggests pointing out the locations "each place is near a base, I've been to a few of them" he states feeling hope raising and relief spreading on to the teams faces, Shiro smiles nodding at the idea "Coran you and me will contact Kolivan, Keith you should keep an eye on Lance and stay on the comms to help with the plans" the Black Paladin nods at the former Paladin taking a seat next to the pod. Hunk slides into the spot next to Keith refusing to leave, Pidge bumps him to move over, not having much room both boys have little space to offer the youngest Paladin, sighing she climbs on to Hunk's lap throwing her legs over Keith's, opening her laptop that she bought with her and beginning to type the plans they discussed before. Allura looks at Keith for him to tell them to leave and help with the plans back in the office, glancing at the Princess Keith shrugs as Hunk actives a screen on his armour. "Keith shouldn't they come back to the meeting room and help with the plans" she says stiffly trying to push the fact that this set up wasn't becoming of the Paladins "will being in another place change the fact they can work from here?" he questions, the Princess frowns slightly "no, Pidge and Hunk can work from anywhere" she replies "then they can stay where they are, since they are also worried" he remarks bringing up his own screen to contact Matt and Sam once again.

 

 

 

Allura turns to Shiro and Coran for back up, but none came "Shiro?" she tries the white haired man looks at her then the three sitting together "they ain't hurting anybody Allura, let them have this. Come on lets get Coran some tea and then contact Kolivan" he walks with a hand on the older man's shoulder offering support, admitting defeat the Altean woman follows placing her hand in Coran's like she would do as a child, meeting his eyes she smiles "Hunk's mother sent us some pastries to try with jam that Hunk made, it taste a lot like Juniberry from Altea, you simply must try some" she offers leaving the lion with the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Greek since I thought Altean looked close to the language.  
> I picked Greek names for Coran's family to follow the theme.


	43. Facing Hard Times

With the plans beginning to take form, Hunk lifts Pidge off to go find them something to eat and to see what he could do in the building front, waving him off the two sit in silence. "how long was he meant to be in there for?" Pidge asks knocking on the pod "two or three hours since the pod sleep was gonna affect him" Keith answers checking how long Lance has been in it. Three hours had past since then, he stands reading the Altean he can barely understand a word of it, Pidge holds out her wrist scanning the text to translate from them. Blinking the pair frown, the Red Paladin should of woke up by now the pod door should of opened 15 minutes ago. Keith hits a few buttons he was shown by Allura to open the door, the door opens but Lance remains the same, lying in the pod unaffected. "Lance, wake up" he calls softly, to no response "Lance" he calls louder, nothing "Lance!" Pidge bellows but he doesn't even flinch.

 

 

 

 

Looking up at the dark haired boy she feels her worries increase, Keith looks scared, leaning over to put his head on Lance's chest he listens, the brunette's heartbeat is steady and strong. Shaking the sleeping Paladin to no avail he calls him again "Lance Sweetheart open your eyes" he demands turning to Pidge his eyes filled with panic "what do we do?" he asks in a small voice, the light haired girl bites her lip "Okay, we have to stay calm, keep talking to him, I'll get Coran" she says moving from the pod and to give Keith some space as she hits the button on her comms and walks out the Lion to get him, in case he doesn't answer.

 

 

 

 

Keith looks back to Lance, taking his hand "Come on wake up" he begs, Lance's eyes move under his eyelids "Lance?" he calls earning more movement from under the others eyelids. "I can hear you" came Lance's voice eventually, his eyes remaining closed, Keith leans down planting a kiss on his forehead and squeezing his hand "welcome back Sharpshooter" he said in relief. "Did I miss much?" the brunette asks with a smile "we've found out what's wrong, we can sort it out but.. it's gonna take time to get the stuff here to use and it wont be here in time fo-" Lance cuts him off "for the Galra attack, we'll just have to manage Keith we always do" he brings Keith's hand to his lips and places a kiss on it "what's the damage? I'm scared to open my eyes and have her watching" Lance admits, the dark haired boy rubs his thumb along the back of the brunette's tanned hand "the blast has affected you and it's feeding on your emotions and Quintessence,trying to corrupt you, it will take over that way, only want you to fight and kill. If the Galra get to you it will end up badly" he admits. Lance takes a deep breath, opening his eyes slowly he meets Keith's seeing the worry and panic in them turning a duller colour "Babe, it's gonna be okay they'll need to catch me first" he grins up at him the usual cockiness that became a trademark of Lance McClain's, letting himself smile a little Keith feels his shoulder loosen "don't get too cocky McClain, we still have a war to fight" he remarks Lance's grin drops a fraction "yeah, but we'll win one battle at a time though" the brunette says more for himself than Keith.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Lance sat down with Coran to gain as much knowledge he could about αντιτορπιλικό, referring to it as the Destroyer as it was easier to say, listening to the plans being formed and putting his own ideas forward. When the others weren't watching his attention moved to his leg, how would be able to fight if he couldn't walk? what if he needed to leave his lion to help someone? pushing those thoughts away for the moment he looks up to the Garrison heads "Admiral Sanda" he calls over to the woman, she turns to him her expression never relaxing "yes McClain?" she replies "the people of Earth, how are we getting them to safety?" he questions worrying about his family and the many others on his beloved planet. Admiral Sanda turns to Sam Holt "Dr Holt has made a barrier to protect our bases and our plans are to have them up and running today and send word to the people that we are evacuating the areas for their safety" she announces as Sam Holt stands "I would of liked to have our main ship up and running but I don't have the crystal that would power it up to help in this war but I did get fighter ships up and running with a few pilots trained to aid you, we managed to get some to other bases as well" he says fixing his glasses and smiling with same way his daughter does while explaining her newest project.

 

 

 

 

 

When the meeting was over the members of team Voltron stayed seated as the others left the room, Keith rises to his feet placing his hands on the table. "I think we need to bond with our Lions more" he announces looking round the room "it's been a while since we've been in a real battle and connecting more with our Lions will help when the Galra attack" Allura nods getting to her feet "you're right Keith we still have a lot of work to do so lets get started" she remarks in a cheery voice, Pidge stands slowly, knowing that both Matt and Keith wanted someone to look out for her while piloting her Lion "I'll go get my brother then" she calls over her shoulder as she heads out the door, earning a nod from their leaders. Hunk and Coran start walking out to the Lions, offering to wait for the Red Paladin but he waves them off wanting to get up on his own. Lance slowly gets to his feet supported by his crutches that Krolia had helped him reach for despite him telling her he could do it himself the Blade member ignored his complaints and continued to help him by placing a hand on his back she walks with him out the room and down to the exit towards the Lions.

 

 

 

 

The Black Paladin turns to the former leader "You wouldn't happen to have any advice?" he half heartily asks hoping his older brother had the answers to this situation like he usually did "sorry Kiddo, I have the same problems as you but we'll take it one step at a time, your doing well Keith, I told you so though, your a great leader" the white haired man replies throwing his arm around the younger man's shoulder and making their way out. "I just want everyone to make it out alive and with little to zero injuries" Keith mutters with a sigh.


	44. The Nightmares Begin

_**The Red Lion's jaw snaps shut on a Galra fighter ship destroying the wing and launches it back into the advancing ships on the Lion's tail,watching the cluster of ships blow up Lance lets out a victory whoop as he weaves in and out of the fleet taking down the enemy in his path when a large ship suddenly appears in front of him powering up to send a large purple blast towards the Black Lion. With no time to lose he pilots the Lion using the speed only the Red Lion could muster "KEITH LOOK OUT!" he screams before knocking the other Lion out the way of the blast. Lance's eyes widen as the purple beam draws nearer,**_ there's no way I'm surviving this I'm sorry Red _**he thinks earning a low growl back from his Lion**_ look after the others for me Handsome _**he continues in his thoughts. Closing his eyes he accepts his fate "I'm sorry guys, I love you I love you al-" he was cut off by the blast, last thing he can remember was his space family screaming his name, the last voice he ever heard was his beloved samurai.**_

 

 

 

 

_**The next thing the Red Paladin knew he was opening his eyes in a dark room lit with purple lights.**_ A Galra ship? _**he thinks trying to sit up, unsuccessful Lance notices the straps and cuffs holding him down**_ shit _**he curses mentally. From the shadows he makes out the haunting hooded figure of the witch Haggar, determined to stay strong his face set into a blank expression with the corners of his mouth turned down. "Hello there Red Paladin" she greets in a cold yet cheery voice "I've been waiting to get my hands on you since my druids failed to hit my original target: the Black Paladin" she explains as she stepped closer, staring down at him she lifts her hand to his chin she takes hold of his face inspecting it "hm, interesting my αντιτορπιλικό blast hasn't done much damage to you yet but I'll fix that" she smiles as Lance sharply tugs his face from her grip, the boy did remind her of her dear Champion maybe after he was done with destroying Voltron she'd keep him alive and see how long it would take to break him completely.**_

__

__

__

__

_**Haggar raises her hands scanning the Paladin's body, tutting at the damaged leg and cracked ribs "How did you get these I told those fools to be gentle with you" she asks in a mocking tone. Lance glared at her with the same fire in his eyes that his former leader had given her, keeping his mouth shut refusing to give her as much as a growl. "I see the Champion has taught you well" she remarks placing a hand on his leg, it looked so much worse then it did when he left Earth, it lay sticking out in the wrong direction "but we can't have you fighting for us with this injured leg I can have your ribs fixed in no time but this leg will take too much time" she reaches for a blood caked saw holding it close to the brunette's face "I'll give you a stronger leg and I'll be so kind to make sure you don't feel any pain" she grins jabbing the needle into the boy's neck. Lance grits his teeth at the sharp pain in his neck and when the saw begins to spin he squeezes his eyes shut till he feels the edges pierce his skin ready to rip apart his flesh.** _

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

Keith awoke to the sound of whimpering, sitting up he first glances to the sleeping wolf at his feet to see Kev resting peacefully, his eyes move to the source, Lance. His eyes focus quickly as he gets to his feet, the look on the sleeping boy was of absolute fear and agony. Keith climbs on to the bed carefully, placing a hand on Lance's arm "Lance wake up" he says barely auditable "..no.. let..go" Lance mutters with a tear running down his face. Before Keith could try to wake him again the brunette bolts upright, letting out a blood curdling scream, ripping the covers away from his legs he lets out a shaky breath as he stares at them. Within a second of him letting out his scream Keith wrapping his arms around him, taking a moment to realize it's just Keith he fights his way out of the embrace "No! let me go!" he cries struggling against the other boy's attempts to comfort him "Lance it's me!" the dark haired boy shouts "it's me, Sweetheart it's ok" he says in a softer tone, meeting the deep blue eyes he's grown to love. "Kei..th?" came a small voice from the scared Paladin "yeah it's me, you're ok you're safe" he whispers tucking Lance's head under his chin "the Galra, the witch she had me, she was sawing off my leg she wants me to attack you guys she wants me to kill you" Lance sobs out hiding his face in the pale boy's top holding on to him to dear life "I've got cha Sweetheart I won't let anything bad happen to you" Keith promises looking up to the ceiling he bites his lips taking a deep breath, he concentrates on staying calm for Lance. 

 

 

 

The door opens with near enough the whole household marching in, Marco in the lead with a baseball bat as he scans the room, with Shiro right behind him, his Altean tech arm glowing a light blue as he scans the area. "Lance?" Marco calls out turning the light on to find both boys on Lance's bed with his brother clinging on to Keith tightly and Keith holding him close protectively "what's wrong Mijo?" his mother asks slipping passed the other family members. "it was a nightmare Mamá, I'm ok" he utters when she places her hand on his back, she turns to the others signalling them to go back to bed but Coran stayed with Shiro and Marco standing outside the room. The Altean man slowly made his way to the bed climbing on to it at the other side of the Black Paladin "Lance" he softly speaks to the frightened boy "was it about the blast?" he inquires, the tanned boy stiffens in Keith's arms as his mother continues to pat his back. "yes" Lance answers weakly, removing his face from his hiding place "Haggar had me on a table she was gonna take my leg...she wants me to kill you all" he says looking down "but it was just a nightmare Coran" he speaks up trying to convince himself nothing bad was going to happen. Coran looked at the boy with sorrow filled eyes, he remembers his son's vlog he kept on his ship telling the camera his nightmares only for them to come true later due to αντιτορπιλικό. 

 

 

 

 

The Altean man curses under his breath "Lance...I'm afraid that this is one of the outcomes that could come true" he informs licking his dry lips "Leandro kept a log on his ship, he was having nightmares a lot and one of them was how he actually met his end. The same thing happened with others before we managed to find a cure" closing his eyes the older man wished this was just a simple nightmare, it baffled him how someone he was once friends with could be come this cruel? Honerva used to be so kind, how did the rift turn her into Haggar? He opens his eyes again to meet the young leader's staring at him with a mix of fear and anger, he shifts his gaze over to the human woman holding on to her son for dear life, silently she lets her tears fall. Finally he looks into the Red Paladin's eyes, he's met with fear, anger but also a spark of determination he should of known Lance wasn't gonna be frighten off so easy this boy was made of stronger stuff. "so...if I can stay out of their clutches it won't happen..we stop their attacks and we think of our next move to cure this and then we put an end to the Galra empire" Lance asks looking pleadingly at the older man for a sense of hope, the chance to feel peace of mind that he won't turn into a killing machine. 

 

 

 

 

Coran wipes the tears from under the boy's eye "yes, we'll make sure that Voltron will stop the attack, keep you and Earth safe then we'll get this sorted out and we'll be knocking the Galra empire down quicker that you can say Coran Coran the gorgeous man" he remarks confidently. The orange haired man watches the dark and dullness lighten around Lance's eyes as a small smile forms on the boy's lips "thanks Coran" he utters reaching an arm over to side hug him. Rosa releases her son from her tight embrace to get to her feet, Coran rises to his feet placing a hand onto her shoulder after she plants a kiss on both boys heads and walked out the room, knowing Keith would be the one Lance wanted around to calm him "I'm sorry to worry you like this but I thought you all deserved the truth" he said grimly, turning to face him Rosa smiles, a small yet sad smile she places her hand on top of his squeezing it "I know, thank you Coran...please just keep an eye on him, make sure you all come back to us" she begs, taking hold of her two hands he looks right into her deep blue eyes "I promise you Rosa Estelle McClain I will make sure everyone gets back home safe" he swears, voice never failing. Rosa looks at him stunned for a few seconds before standing on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his cheek "thank you Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe" she says smiling, as the pair go down to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Keith settles down next to Lance after Rosa and the three men left, resting his chin on top of Lance's head he takes a deep breath. "Keith?" came the other boy's voice "yeah?" Keith answers "thank you" Lance murmurs snuggling closer, letting himself smile Keith looks down to the brunette "anytime Sweetheart... still not feeling like going back to sleep?" Lance nods looking up at him "I don't think I wanna sleep till this is over if the nightmares are possible visions of the future" he mumbles tightening his grip on the fabric of Keith's top. "It's gonna be ok, I'm here and so are the others we won't let that happen to you" Keith vows holding the other boy a little closer "we're the Paladins of Voltron, pick a fight with one of us you get all of us" he adds with a smile. Lance returns his smile, slowly Lance pulls himself up and gets to his feet as he moves towards the window, opening the blinds he look out to the stars. Keith moves to sit next to him making sure to not bang into his broken leg. The pair would sit watching the stars or the ocean a lot on nights neither could sleep or they just wanted to talk, it was a safe space for them to tell each other anything and everything. Looking out the window to the tree house Keith smiled, that was the spot he first opened up about his foster parents to Lance properly but in this spot was where the pair both held on to one another when one needed comforted, when nightmares came knocking. 

 

 

 

 

Lance watches the bright cluster of stars Keith had pictured as his parent when he was younger, trying to think of something to take the brunette's mind off of the current problem he smiles "I used to sit on the roof of my house with my Dad and watch the stars" he begins earning Lance's attention. "these two stars here that shine the brightest was what I used to think was my parents, when I lost my Dad that one shone brighter I thought it was a sign that they found each other again" he smiles as he points out the stars, Lance follows his movement feeling happy that Keith was opening up about his past again and for trying to help take his mind off his nightmare.


	45. Count down to War - Part One: Beauty night and Pranking

Hunk looked out the window to the hordes of people being evacuated within the lines of the particle barrier that he helped build. Two days were left till the day Keith had declared the deadline, the peaceful days he has had were drawing to a close and the team had to return to war, his eyes shifted to Lance scanning over the injured Paladin. He wondered how Lance was doing? What he thought about their upcoming battle? and how he felt going into it with a broken leg? taking a step towards the Red Paladin he opens his mouth to speak when Lance turns to him with a serious look in his eyes. "Hunk, I need you to promise me something" the brunette says in a tense tone "anything Buddy, what's up?" the Yellow Paladin asks taking a seat next to him "I know Keith wants Shiro to be in the Lion with me, **I want you to help make sure Shiro gets to safety,** if everything goes to shit... if the Galra get me...I need to make sure Shiro gets out and if it came to saving one or the other **I can't have Keith make that call he needs his brother** " Lance explains tearing paper into long strips, Hunk opens his mouth to argue that he wasn't going to leave Lance behind and there was no way anyone would make a choice to lose either him or Shiro but Lance stops him with the pleading look in his eyes "please Hunk, I can't have Keith try and choose between me and Shiro. If it comes down to saving me or Shiro please get Shiro out of the Galra's hands he can't... **he's can't go back to being their prisoner, he's suffered too much...promise me please I'm begging you Hermano** , I know you guys will save me in time, I will fight every second of everyday they have me to stay in control, to still be me. I just can't let Shiro suffer that again and I can't have anyone else taking a punishment that's meant for me since I'm the target I need you guys to be safe" Lance begs taking hold of the Yellow Paladin's hands his eyes well up with tears.

 

 

 

 

Hunk wasn't good with dealing with Lance's pleading eyes, they burned into his soul but Lance was asking him to forget him and leave him behind if the Galra had their hands on him. Hunk loves Shiro he's a weird Dad/Brother combo and Lance was his Brother in all but blood and he will always feel bad for how he treated him before, it was Lance who he went to on the nights he couldn't sleep and Pidge didn't want to be near anyone, just to talk about Earth, his family and their days in the Garrison. The dark haired boy couldn't do it he couldn't make that choice he couldn't just leave his family behind. With a heavy sigh he closes his eyes, he understood that Lance didn't want Keith to be burden with this and the brunette is right Keith needs Shiro but Keith also needs Lance they aren't just boyfriends, they're best friends, soulmates. Without Lance, Keith would lose his cool and impulse control, without Keith Lance wouldn't have someone who makes him wants and be a better person, Keith brings out the best in Lance, helps him shine and be the person he truly is and Lance brings the best out of Keith, he slowly broke down his walls and included him into their group, supported him when he needed it most and help Keith become the person he is today.

 

 

 

 

 

The Yellow Paladin knew all of this and yet he can't help but look into those pleading blue eyes and feel he has to make this promise, Lance is strong, Lance would live through hell for them, **he's died for them** and he'd hold out till they got to him, that's what Hunk wants to believe and he feels he can trust Lance's judgement no matter how much this hurts him he has to do it, he has to promise the Red Paladin he'd get Shiro to safety first. "okay...I'll make sure Shiro is safe but once he's safe **I'm coming for you** , **I refuse to leave you behind Lance you hear me** " he warns while making his promise, Lance's eyes brighten a little "thank you Hunk.." he whispers squeezing the dark haired Paladin's hands. "I mean it Lance it doesn't mean I won't be giving up on you, we need you Lance and the Galra are gonna have to deal with my fury" the Yellow Paladin warns, fire in his eyes as he gets to his feet again "lets go down and check how our families are doing with the set up" he remarks changing the subject while helping Lance to his feet and handing the crutches to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Only Veronica McClain can stare down at the looming threat of war and call for a night of pampering, she sat in room her family was given at the Garrison kicking all the boys out apart from Lance and invited Pidge, Colleen Holt, Mrs Garrett and Hunk's sister, Allura and Krolia to stay, setting up her "beauty salon" she starts their night off with face masks. "Ronnie, I know you wanted a chill out night but don't you think this is a little-" Lance starts but his sister cuts him off "look Lancey we're in a shit situation and I don't know **the next time** we'll get to do this so shut up and enjoy yourself before you have that shitstorm hit you" she barks covering his face in the mask, Lance looks at her for a second before sighing in defeat and closing his eyes "you're right Ronnie, make us pretty so we can **slay** them with our good skin" he retorts sarcastically letting himself relax.

 

 

 

 

Pidge sits next to him pushing her hair back with a hairband "it's been a long thing since I've done anything this fancy for myself, I don't really do beauty products" she remarks looking in the mirror at the bruises decorating her face she frowns, Lance reaches out wrapping an arm around her shoulder "they'll fade in time, but tonight you'll be pampered like a Queen, Veronica loves taking care of other people's skin just let her work her magic and you'll feel so much better" he says with a smile, Pidge returns it, closing her eyes when Veronica starts covering her in the face mask.

 

 

 

 

Rosa sat with her mother, Hunk's mother, Colleen and Krolia enjoying their time together but worry about their children returning to war. "I promise you they will be okay, I've seen what they can do" Krolia informs the women with a smile "I know but it doesn't stop the worry" Rosa replies taking hold of Mrs Garrett's hand "but Krolia is right Lelei, our children will be fine they are the defenders of the universe after all" she adds earning a nod from Colleen "you're right, I just hope they don't end up in trouble with their pranks from what I've heard from Katie" Colleen laughs as the others join in.

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk's sister turns from Veronica to the five women laughing "it's worries me when my Mum and other mothers laugh together it's like their planning something" she states Lance chuckles "Hazel you're a mother too" he remarks "yeah but I'm not gonna cause trouble remember last time our mothers got together for a long period of time?" she retorts earning a shiver from the McClain siblings "what? what's so bad?" Pidge asks "your mother's gonna join that coven and it's not gonna be pretty for us" they warn her "last time our Mamá and Hunk's were together for a long period of time they planned a way to embarrass us and it involved a banner and party poppers and 'that's our baby boys!' being screamed " Lance says but doesn't explain any further. The Green Paladin turns to the group of women with a shiver what could they planning? how embarrassing will it be? was the thoughts crossing her mind.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

 

After being banished from their own room Keith and Luis sat with Hunk and Matt, looking over at the group in the other corner, the Dad corner Matt and Luis dubbed it. Shiro and Marco sat chatting away trying to bring Sam Holt and Mr Garrett and his son-in-law into the conversation and it was slowly working. "it's shocking that my friend is in the Dad group already, then again he's been the Mum-.. I mean Dad friend most of his life" Matt remarks swinging back on his seat. Keith smirks giving the rebel fighter a pat on the back "there there Matt, maybe if you ask you an join the Dad group, after all you do call yourself **Uncle Matty** " Matt rolls his eyes leaning over to Hunk "Hunk, buddy please tell me there's something fun to be done? anything, I'll reprogram the door scanners to make people do the Macarena to get in" he whines but the Yellow Paladin shakes his head "everything's up and running and the test are still on going, all we can do is wait" he answers fiddling with a few bits of metal, Luis hums swinging his chair back "this is the problem with Veronica's beauty nights, she boots the guys out and keeps Lance" he grumbles "what do you usually do when she does this?" Matt asks setting the chair back down properly "well sometimes I messed with them, sometimes I leave them be and played video games or some board game with Marco" he recalls leaning back on his seat "the kids are asleep in the next room with Maria so we'll have to be quieter" he utters thinking of what to do to keep their minds off the battle to come.

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk suggested playing a quiet card game, Matt suggested a prank to wind the Dads up which was vetoed. "no way I don't wanna piss off Space Dad, Marco, Yours or Hunk's Dad and I don't fancy Frank throwing me out the room either, he'd crush me like a bug" Luis argues, sighing the four of them lapse into silence. "got any ideas fearless leader of Voltron" Matt throws at Keith, the Black Paladin hums "none" the other three deflate. "what's wrong my boys" Coran says suddenly appearing over Luis' shoulder, jumping up and hugging the Black Paladin, the Cuban boy lets out a shriek. "sorry, sorry stop screaming!" Coran says covering the boy's mouth, glancing around the other three "why so glum?" he continues, Hunk stares at the older boy currently recovering from a fright trying not to laugh, Matt cackles ending up on the floor from falling backwards off his seat, Keith coughs trying to cover up his chuckle before answering the Altean man "we're bored, got any suggestions Coran?" smiling the older man releases Luis "well it's not much but young Tyler and Amara are still awake and Mateo and Isabella joined us so we're about to play, what did he call it again..oh yeah! twisty" the older man says cheerfully "wait those two are still up" Hunk questions getting to his feet, Luis gives Coran the same confused look "Mateo and Bella's up?" he pads over to the door with Hunk to go check on their nieces and nephews "and we've lost the Uncles" Matt sighs, turning to face Coran "do you mean twister?" he questions earning a nod from the Altean. 

 

 

 

 

 

When the other two boys return after sending their brothers to their children, they take a seat back in the small group they formed. "I've got an idea" Luis says taking his seat "how about we go mess with the beauty night, might even steal Pidge back to the dark side" he suggests, Matt laughs as Hunk gives the brunette an confused look "why just Pidge?" he wonders "well Pidge doesn't seem the type who likes all that beauty bullshit, there would be no point in stealing Lance he's perfectly happy doing a skin care routine" Keith nods "so operation steal the Pidgey is a go?" Matt asks with a smirk "yup" Luis says popping the P as he gets to his feet once again. "I'm saying this right now don't know if this is a good idea" Hunk announces with a bit of worry in his voice. "It'll be fine Hunk, she won't get mad at you" Luis throws over his shoulder, Matt giggles as the larger boy turns pale "she gets mad if you touch her stuff most of the time, how do you think she'll react if you 'Kidnap' her" he hisses at him, Luis turns back for a second sending him a knowing smirk "live a little Hunk my man, you a defender of the universe this should be nothing" he continues to make his make out of the room, giving the Yellow Paladin a look. Matt follows behind him still cackling sending Hunk a wink before disappearing from site, Keith pats the Yellow Paladin's back knowing full well the meaning behind the pair's looks "it's ok Hunk, they two are a pair of demons" he says sympatrically, Hunk looks at him with a small smile "thanks Keith" he whispers as they both follow said demons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance and Pidge managed to escape the coven that's starting to form in the room by going on a run for drinks. "I'm liking the face masks but the chatting is a bit much" Pidge admits holding on to Lance's arm, he hums in agreement "I know I can talk a lot but I like the quiet when I do this but Ronnie's always had so much fun and having me do this with her weekly was important so I suffered the noise" he admits with a smile "when I was recovering from... well you already know what I still had some cuts, bruises and small scars she would take care of my skin for me, it helped heal them up quicker and made me feel better" he adds recalling the confidence his sister gave him. Pidge smiles up at him "I've done skin care like this a few times and I don't mind it much, once Matt joined me but the masks crumbled off all over the floor. we forgot we had them on and played video games the whole night" she says laughing at the memory.

 

 

 

 

They enter the kitchen and start looking around for a large jug and juice to bring back to the others, Pidge sits on a counter top after finding the jug "hey Lance?" she calls over to the brunette who's reaching for the juice "yeah Pidge?" he answers turning to face her, setting the bottle down and limping to her "what's up Buttercup?" he asks trying to make her smile. "I know you got me outta there because Veronica was gonna start asking me about boys...thanks for that" she states with a sigh of relief "anytime" he replies "but I...I think I do like someone but I can't tell him, I'm just a little sister to him" the young girl says playing with the hem of her top. Lance shimmies carefully on to the counter next to her "C'mere you" he orders hugging the young Paladin "Hunk would be lucky to have you Pidge, I don't think he sees you just as a sister" he remarks earning a surprised look from his space sister. "you knew it was Hunk?" she utters in shock, he nods "but he likes Shay and I know she likes him it's only a matter of time before they get together" she says in defeat, Lance takes hold of her cheeks making her look at him "I know that Hunk likes Shay but who's to say it's like that, he's barely had much time with her but he's always with you, he's **always looking for you** and your always the one he wants to share anything with" he states smiling down at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pidge buries her face into his chest "you really think he feels that way?" she asks in a small voice "yup" he answers patting her back "I'm not good with this kinda stuff Lance, I can't.." she falter "hey, it's ok Hunk likes you for you, he understands you better than anyone" Lance announces "maybe tell him how you feel, I know it's easier said than done but even if he doesn't like you like that, you and Hunk have a strong friendship, nothing will take that away from you" he promises moving hair out of her eyes, slowly getting off the counter he offers a hand out to the small girl, taking hold of it she smiles shyly. "you're right" she says jumping down "it's known to happen now and then Pidgey" he teases as she grabs the jug of juice and holds on to his arm as the make their way back slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Luis leans against the door pressing his ear to it listening, from the other side he could hear Allura and Veronica laughing. "sounds like their having a good time" Hunk notes "maybe we just let them **enjoy** this moment" he adds trying to get the two older boys to back out but they remained unaffected, looking to Keith for back up he's greeted by the usual shrug of the shoulders. Smack his hand on his forehead he lets out a low groan "we're toast guys toast" he hisses. Matt turns to the nervous boy "Hunk it's just a bit of fun we're not getting go wreck shit, we're just stealing my sister for 5 minutes and winding them up" the Rebel fighter mutters trying to calm him down. "ready boys?" Luis whispers taking hold of the door handle "ready" Matt grins, Hunk shakes his head as Keith rolls his eyes but nods.

 

 

 

 

Throwing the open the door Luis and Matt hold up water gun ready to take aim when they are hit by a bucket of slime, Pidge and Lance's doing. The women turn their attention to the pair now covered in neon green slime chuckling "looks like we owe those two their day at laser tag" Veronica states to her mother, watching the two boys struggle to get their eyes wiped clean "that we do" Rosa and Colleen say together. Hunk peeks in with Keith "for the record I was against this" he utters with red cheeks, Keith smirks "I just wanted to see what Pidge and Lance would have set up to counter them" he chuckles crossing his arms. "oh I like him" Hazel admits with a evil grin, Hunk looks horrified at the idea of his friend and sister getting along, she and Keith shared being reckless and winding people up, Hunk had learned that Keith did like to have jokes with people he was comfortable with, adding that with Hazel would be deadly for him.

 

 

 

 

 

Matt turns to the direction he hears his mother's voice "Mum little help here!?" he shouts then looks down "please" he says in a small voice "ok Honey" Colleen manages through a laugh she takes the towel from Rosa and walks to her son with the other woman at her heels to clean their sons' faces. " **you know your sister** Matt why would you just walk into her traps?" she asks "you too Luis **you know Lance** has tricks up his sleeves" Rosa questions with a wicked grin "because we thought they wouldn't have a trap set up in the Garrison" the pair whined earning more laughter, Krolia and Allura poke at the slime in the boys' hair "what is slime? Pidge and Lance wouldn't let me near it" the Altean woman asks "Slime is a substance that is slippery and sticky and commonly used as a toy, the substance can be made at home or be bought from toy stores, it's popular with kids-" Hunk began to explain professionally but gets cut off by the twin glares coming from Matt and Luis. "basically it's used to prank people cause it's annoying to get out of your hair" Keith continues for the other Paladin, Allura blinks taking in the information, a smile breaks on to her face as she remembers how happy and evil the pair of Paladins that made it looked. 

 

 

 

 

 

Luis glances round the room now that he could see "where is the gruesome twosome?" Hunk's mother speaks up "they left to get more drinks, but they have been a while maybe Lance's leg is giving him trouble" she offers. Matt grins "so we have time for payback" he says holding out his hand to his new prankster partner, Luis takes hold of his hand grinning as wide "lets get to work" he remarks as the pair ran out the room. Hunk bites his lip "should we stop them?" he asks the other Paladins "well I'm taking no sides in this but if Lance and Pidge get back before anything happens I'll warn them" the Princess announces taking her seat again and taking Hazel's hand to start painting her nails. Keith thinks for a second before walking out the room, Hunk scrambles to catch up with him. "Keith?" he calls "where are you going?" the Black Paladin continues at the same speed but turns his head to the boy slowly catching up "I'm gonna find those two before the prankster twins get back" he explains on route to the kitchen. Hunk sighs in relief "oh thank God I thought you wanted to Prank Pidge and Lance" he smiles falling into step with the team leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for the ship Punk their just so cute ^_^


	46. Count down to War - Part Two: Childish War

In the end Luis and Matt didn't get their chance to retaliate the Red and Green Paladins' prank. Instead the pair found Pidge walking around the corner herself with a grin rivalling a cartoon villain "Hello boys" she greets them, their smug grins dissolve as their chance of a surprise attack was foiled. "how did you know?" Luis demands earning a wider evil grin "Lance and I had a feeling you would try something and then try to get back at us" she explains "but sadly boys all your supplies are missing, now you may ask how? why? and when? don't worry about it we have our sources that aren't Hunk and Keith" the Green Paladin lets out a cackle as she retreats round the corner, both boys glance at each other with the look of defeat spreading "well, might as well go out with a bang" Matt sighs, Luis nods as the pair race around the corner after the light brown haired girl.

 

 

 

 

 

Before them in the long hallway was a makeshift forts, further down was another with green and blue covering the boxes piled together, not far from that box fort was and red and yellow one. "Choose two other people to join you in your pitiful attempt to fight us!" the Green Paladin barks from the top of her fort cackling. "Keith! Hunk! you traitors!" the pair screamed as both raven haired boys peek out from their base "when did we agree to be on your side?" Keith asks calmly his smirk mirroring Pidge's "oh your going down and I'll have your brother help me do it!" Matt spat back at him making a show of stomping away "Luis help find us our fourth member!" the Cuban man follows quickly after Matt doing the I've got my eyes on you gesture as he leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk looked out to the chaos of his fort, Luis was taking aim with his sling shot and balled up paper dipped in purple powdered chalk, the Yellow Paladin knew where the man planned to aim, staring at the two colours that hit him on the arm he knows it's the final hit he can take before he must join the others in the dead zone, Looking over to it he sees Shiro and Pidge sitting next to each other, blue painting the older man's forehead, arm and chest. Lance had got him within seconds of Pidge shouting start, Pidge was covered in pink, orange and purple, she got cocky and Allura, Matt and Luis got her at the same time. Looking over to Lance, Hunk smiles the Red Paladin has barely gotten up to take aim but when he does he's not missed yet, Keith's aim isn't great but he's still managed to hit the other team a few times. Allura lets out a frustrated growl as she misses the Black Paladin again, he back flips from his base to Lance's "hey Sweetheart, how you holding up?" he asks crouching down next to the brunette "I'm grand Babe, just about to take out the Princess" he whispers quickly peeking over takes aim and shoots, hitting Allura right on the nose "long live the Princess!" he cackles ducking back down. "Lance!" she screeches as she goes to the dead zone.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance whistles making Hunk turn to him again, making a few hand gestures the Red Paladin winks at him, Hunk grins loading his sling shot with three shots with the other Paladins copying his movements. "on the count of three" Lance mouths to the two, taking aim and on three the trio let their shots fly showering Matt and Luis with the balled up paper ending the game with their victory. "Fuck yeah!" Pidge screams running and jumping into a group hug, Laughing Keith and Hunk take on her weight sparing Lance as the other team groan in defeat. "Rematch!" Luis and Matt cried but Shiro holds them back shaking his head fondly "it's getting late we should clean up and get some sleep" he says being the voice of reason "Space Dad strikes again" Matt mutters with a pout.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once everything was cleaned up and everyone settled down, the Paladins and Shiro sit in a circle on their sleeping bags. "I know this attack is looming over our heads but I want to say, my time on Earth so far has been wonderful apart from a few events but overall I can see why you have missed this place so dearly, it's not Altea but it's the closest planet I can feel like I can call home" Allura begins with a soft smile "living with Lance's family reminds me so much of those I was close to back home, I feel sad that I miss them but I'm happy to be here" she reaches out and holds onto Lance's hand "thank you Lance you opening your home to me, thank you for always being there for me and others" smiling the brunette squeezes her hand back "your family Allura, this is what family does for each other" Shiro smiles at him "I'm glad to call you family, all of you are my family, it's been a weird and wild ride but I like to think it's made our family strong" the white haired man says taking hold of Allura's and Pidge's hands. Pidge closes her eyes before letting a half smile form "I'm not that good with this stuff but I started out not wanting to get to you know you all I just wanted to get my Dad and Brother back thinking that will complete my family but out there in space my family grew, I gained Brothers, an Uncle, an Aunt, a weird Brother/Dad combo and a Sister in space but also when we got back to Earth I gained more family with your families adopting us all making us one big family, it's just..wonderful" the young girl manages to say through her struggles, Hunk takes her hand in his tracing circles into the back of it, smiling he takes his turn to speak.

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't want to go into that tent Shiro was being held in back then. Lance had an idea that we should sneak out with Pidge to bond become a better team and then boom! Keith blew stuff up, we broke in saved Shiro and ended up in the desert and then we found the Blue Lion and the rest is history, I've been terrified a lot of the time and I think I'm a bit of a coward at times but I don't regret being a Paladin, I don't regret being scared if it means I can save other people's lives" he smiles shyly, Keith takes hand of his hand, taking a moment to breathe " I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with and I didn't make it easy but I'm glad to call you all family, I treasure you all as Brothers, Sisters and of course I love Lance he's my..my boyfriend" he blushes a little but receives only looks filled with love and understanding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance laces his fingers through Keith's, his eyes sparkling "I don't think I need to say why your all my family but I do need to say this I love you all so much, I love our family, I love being apart of this team but I'm scared for this fight, with this Destroyer blast affecting me I'm scare I become a monster but I will fight till my last breath to protect this family, this universe, any innocent soul that the Galra empire dares to harm" the brunette admits holding on to Allura's and Keith's hands tightly "so lets hope this battle coming is our last or the beginning of the end of this war, I believe it in my heart that Voltron won't fail, we'll not fail and we'll kick ass" he grins at the others earning their matching smiles. The team sat holding on to each others hands for a while feeling at ease, feeling the peace for now and the hope that soon when they sit in a circle like this holding hands it will be telling each other that the war is over, the fighting was done, they could live in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have the Paladins act like carefree kids one last time.


	47. It's Time to say Goodbye for Now

The three day count down draws to an end as the sun rises. The team gather round the large table with all their families, a last meal together before they have to go their separate ways. Keith's gaze moves to the window, staring at the sky his outward appearance he looks cool, calm and collected but inside he feels the pressure building on him, this is what being the leader felt like, he feels scared that he has all these people counting on him, his friends, family looking to him for guidance and orders when they head into battle. This was scared him before it worried him he would get them hurt or killed, Lance's hand finds it's way to his lacing their fingers, looking to the brunette his blue grey eyes meets the deep blue ones, a warm reassuring smile spreads on to Lance's lips making the young leader feel at ease, at least for now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tío Lance" came Mateo's voice from the other side of the table "yeah Buddy?" the brunette asks turning his attention away from the Black Paladin "Do you really going back into space?" the young boy asks looking worried "yes but I'll be back soon" the brunette answers smiling, Mateo looks down with a small frown "Tío Keith" he calls, Keith's eyes snap on to the young boy looking at him confused "yeah Bud?" he replies awkwardly "you lead Voltron right?" the Black Paladin nods "you make sure you, Tío Lance and everyone comes back right?" another nod "please be careful" the young boy pleads, letting go of Lance's hand the dark haired Paladin raises to his feet and walks over to the small boy. Confused Lance looks to Shiro, meeting the Red Paladin gaze Shiro looks just as concerned and confused. Keith kneels down to Mateo, his expression unreadable "Mateo" he speaks lifting his hand up towards the boy "I know it's scary but I promise you I'll make sure we'll all be home safe" he swears extending his pinky finger out "Tío Lance hasn't broken a pinky promise and I don't intend too either" he says with a smile, Mateo wraps his pinky around Keith's smiling brightly "gracias Tío Keith" the young boy replies as Keith stands once again.

 

 

 

 

The other members of the McClain grin widely as the Leader of Voltron makes his way back to his seat and takes hold of Lance's hand again "I won't lie about this, it's gonna be a tough fight and we may end up injured but I swear I'll make sure we all get home" he states earning smiles from the other team members "we're a team don't put so much pressure on yourself Babe, we'll look after each other" Lance says with a grin to which Pidge, Hunk and Allura nod. "here, here" Shiro and Matt say together.

 

 

 

Sam Holt sets down his coffee cup "Sadly I'm afraid we're going to have to say our goodbyes now" the older man says with a sad expression painting his face. Hunk's family knock their chairs down with the speed they got to their feet to hug him, Pidge and Matt are being crushed by their parents' embrace and the McClains surround Lance, Keith, Shiro, Coran and Allura, the group hug becoming suffocating. 

 

 

 

Coran hugs Allura tightly for a long time as each McClain start taking turn to give Lance one last hug, Marco was the last the siblings to hug his brother, walking towards his brother he scratches his beard keeping his eyes from looking at anyone, finally looking at his brother he holds his hand out to Lance, taking it the brunette pulls his oldest brother to him as the pair embraced hitting each other's backs twice "you come back in one piece Lance you hear me" he warns tightening his grip "you and the others come back home in one piece" he repeats fighting to keep his emotions in check "I'll come back Marco I'll be home soon with Keith and everyone, then we'll all go to the beach and have a BBQ like we do at the end of the summer" Lance promises.

 

 

 

 

 

Throughout the McClains' goodbyes Keith was receiving hugs before they got to Lance, Rosa's eyes meet his as she smiles at him sadly raising her hand and beckons him "Mijo" is all she utters for him to be at her side in seconds. Wrapping her arms around him tight, he feels her shaking "be safe our there Mijo" she begs taking hold of his face, turning to Lance she pulls him close "Hijo mio, por favor ten cuidado, vuelve con nosotros" (my son, please be careful, come back to us) Rosa pleads with both hands on her youngest son's cheeks "Te quiero Lance" she says in a strong voice "Te quiero Mamá" (I love you ) the brunette replies keeping his voice equally strong. Rosa gave the pair another bear hug before having to leave, Shiro was attacked by the McClains on their way out the poor guy had no other choice but to accept their crushing hugs and words of encouragement, Krolia had been apart of the group hug but wanted to be the last to say goodbye to her son, grabbing on to his arms. "Keith" she calls, eyes filling with tears "are you sure I can't come with you in a Lion this time?" she asks crushing him with her embrace "Mum I need you to stay on Earth for me, I need your skills to help translate and help give us covering fire" Keith answers holding on to her tightly "be safe my treasure" she whispers into his hair "I will Mum" he says with a smile, looking at her son for another moment she slowly smiles. Keith takes his Marmora blade out, he looks down to it for a moment before holding it out to his mother "here, I'm giving this back to you" Krolia starts to protest "no I gave it to you, I want you to kee-" her son cuts her off "Mum, I want you to take this for now, when we meet again I'll take it back but for now it's a promise to see each other soon so you can give it back to me" he says with a slight blush, a fond look spreads onto the Galra woman's face as she takes the blade and puts it on her belt, wrapping her arms around him once again "I love you Keith" she places a kiss on his forehead "I love you too Mum" he returns kissing her cheek he lets go of her hands and walks towards the Yellow, Green and Blue Paladins. Krolia grabs hold of Shiro dropping a kiss onto his forehead "be safe out here Shiro" she calls as he goes past smiling he says his good byes, Lance walks past her still slowed down by the crutches "we won't be long Tía Krolia" he says with a smile, her shocked expression lasts barely a second before returning his smile she ruffles his hair "look after yourself Kiddo" she calls after him.

 

 

 

 

 

Standing next to Rosa, Krolia feels the Cuban woman take hold of her hand, squeezing back the Galra woman looks out the window to the Paladins. "Our boys will be okay Krolia, the three of them will be back before we know it" Rosa says strongly despite the tears rolling down her face, closing her eyes Krolia lets a smile spread on her face as the tears well up in her eyes "our boys are strong, they'll all be back and this war will be over" she states. The whole family gathered around the window watching their children, the Paladins get ready for the impending attack that will befall their home. Taking each other's hand the McClains, Garretts, Holts, Krolia and Coran pray for their family's safety.


	48. Team Bonding for One Last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The count down the the last season is getting closer! I'm both sad and happy about it
> 
> I'm hoping that you guys are still enjoying this fic 
> 
> While editing this chapter Hamiltion was stuck in my head so I'm linking this song [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEqnXNsAFL8) since this was the song I was humming.

It had been over an hour since they had to say goodbye, Keith looks around the team, everyone's emotions are running high right now, saying goodbye was hard. "It's not for long this time, we'll be back soon and this time we'll come home with the war over and victory for everyone in the universe, planets will be free, prisoners will be able to get home to their loved ones, people will be able to put down their weapons and kids wont have to watch their parents be taking away from them" he starts trying to give the team a pep talk. Lance smiles at him giving a small nod to continue "Today we have to do one of the hardest things and say goodbye to our families after finally getting to see them again but we're Paladins of Voltron we have to make the hard choices and sacrifices for the greater good but it's not for forever, keep that in mind we're coming home and this war will become a memory" he finishes, his eyes scan over each member of the team who stand staring at him in stunned silence till Lance starts clapping "well said team leader" he says with a smile "you heard the man let's kick some ass!" he shouts as the others finally react with grins, Shiro holds his hand out to Keith to which he takes it and pulls his brother into a hug, soon the team get involved making it a group hug.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance and Keith sat on one of the Red Lion's claws, watching the clouds and enjoying their last moments of peace as they held on tight to each others hand. "Everything's gonna be fine Babe" came the Red Paladin's voice, side eyeing him Keith sighs "I know, I know but it just doesn't stop me worrying" he admits looking at the sky again "I'm worried about making the wrong calls when we go into battle, I'm worried we're not prepared for this and Earth ends up in danger, I'm worried about everyone on this team, what if someone gets hurt cause I didn't listen again?" the dark haired Paladin rambles on in a slight panic, letting go of his hand Lance takes hold of Keith's head pressing their foreheads together "shhh, Keith you're a great leader, you've lead us through countless attacks and we come back from each one. This is gonna be a tough battle I'm not gonna lie about that and I'm shitting it but I trust you with my life and I know you can do this, you didn't think you could pilot the Black Lion but the Lion trusted you and I still say I trust their judgement, you can do this Babe I know you can and this isn't just you fighting you have everyone on the team here to help so don't pile on the pressure, Hunk and Allura are the legs they support the team, Pidge and I are the arms we attack and defend, Pidge has the shield and I have the sword then we have you our wonderful Leader the head of Voltron, you take the responsibility to make most of the decisions, you have the skills to pilot and guide us out of the toughest of battles, you can make quick choices and find your way no matter what. You, Keith are one of the greatest pilots to ever grace the Garrison's halls, you have natural talent and instinct, trust me on this Babe you're a natural born leader and with you at the helm we're heading to victory" the brunette smiles after his speech, moving his forehead away from Keith's to give him space, the Black Paladin stares in awe trying to process everything he's just been told, his cheeks turning bright red he looks away. Smiling he returns his gaze to Lance "thank you.." he whispers placing a kiss onto the brunette's cheek, it was Lance's turn to turn red as he stutters "n-no problem" the pair look at each other for a moment before breaking into large grins, returning to the quiet peace they had been in before. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The waiting is the hardest part, the team sat around the table, eating in silence. The sombre mood had grown as the hours passed throughout the day, Pidge and Hunk took to challenging each other with mechanical engineering questions after everyone finally finished their meal. Matt, Shiro and Keith sat together planning strategies for a million different ways the battle could go, the three men couldn't sit there waiting they needed to feel productive. Lance had pulled away from the others trying to zone out, he sat taking deep breaths like the yoga breathing his mother taught him to do in times of panic, that's when Allura came to sit with him "Lance" she calls sitting beside him, opening his eyes he hums "yes Princess, you ok?" he answers playing with the hair tie his sister had given him to play with, he needed something to keep him grounded or else he dreaded the way his mind would go thinking about the blast he's been struck with. Allura smiles at the boy, he's always trying to make sure others are doing well even with the battle and blast looming over him, glancing down at the hair tie she hums "I believe I promised you I'd let you do my hair, why not do my hair now since we're just sitting around waiting" she offers taking his bun down and lets her hair spill down her back. Lance looks at her blankly for a second before letting himself smile "I'd like that" he says quietly as he sits forwards, Allura moves her chair to in front of him, closing her eyes as she feels a wave of calm passing over her, it has been so long since someone other than the mice done her hair.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance's nimble fingers worked through her hair braiding it into one of his favourites to style, finding it fitting for the Princess he smiles. "Hey Allura?" the brunette starts trying to find something to talk about "yes Lance?" "when you were little who done your hair? was it your mother or was is someone else?" he asked, Allura smiles slightly recalling her childhood on Altea "my Mother would brush my hair for a long time and take such care in styling it. On days that she didn't have much work to do or no work we'd spend it doing each-other's hair and other fun stuff" the Princess explains "Sadly my Mother died when I was still quite young but my Father tried his best, he would sit and try to put my hair up into the many hairdos my Mother would do but it was never the same, on busy days even before I lost my Mother, my nanny or Coran would do my hair but Coran wasn't as confident at it so I started trying to do it myself" Lance held the braid in one hand and placed a hand on Allura's shoulder, giving her some comfort "I bet your Parents are proud of you Allura, you're a brilliant Paladin and Princess, Voltron wouldn't be the same without you" he remarks with a smile, returning the gesture the Altean woman turns her head to him slightly "Voltron be the same without you Lance either, I am truly glad to have you in my life" the Red Paladin grins "aw you're gonna make me blush Princess" he chuckles with Allura joining in "even if my ears are hideous?" he teases "even if your ears are different, it was rude of me to say that to you after we just met" the brunette waves her off returning to braiding her silvery white hair "It's all good, now give me a few more ticks and this will be done" he said sticking his tongue out slightly as he works.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When the warrior braid was done he tapped Allura's shoulder signalling for her to stand and go view his masterpiece, raising to her feet and walking towards a mirrored surface she lets out an excited squeak drawing the other's attentions. "wow Lance it's been ages since I've seen your handy work you still got it huh" Hunk comments with a smile "thanks Buddy" Lance replies nonchalantly, Pidge walks over to Allura taking in the skill of the braid and looking at it with some envy, she did miss her long hair at times and seeing braided hair brought it to her attention. Watching Pidge's face the Red Paladin smiles softly "Pidge" he calls patting the seat, confused the youngest Paladin made her way over to him and sat down turning the chair to face him. Lance hums spinning the seat to the side as he takes some of her hair starts plaiting it at one side of her head, tying it off with the bobble his sister had given him he spins the chair once again to have her facing the other way to repeat his plaiting, meeting the two plaits in the middle he joins them together making a cute hair style for Pidge's short hair. With a smile he taps her shoulder "go see how you like it" he says with a proud grin, getting to her feet Pidge walks towards the mirrored surface, a small smile forms on her lips, she was never good with styling her hair but having it done for her was oddly relaxing, she wished she took Lance up in his offers to do her hair before. Turning on her heels she walks quickly back to Lance and hugs him tightly "thank you" she whispers, the taller Paladin's arms wrap around her as she hears him chuckle "your welcome" he replies, taking hold of her hand he raises it and twirls her, laughing he does a wolf whistle "what you think guys, isn't she pretty" he says looking over to the others. Allura nods as she gets close to inspect Pidge's new hairdo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Matt smiles "it suits you Pidge" he remarks making his sister twirl taking over from Lance, Shiro chuckles "very cute" he states, Keith nods with a smile. "she's always pretty" Hunk remarks louder than he meant to, his eyes quickly scan the room before finding the floor interesting. Lance's grin grew wider as he looks from Hunk to Pidge, her face had gone bright red for a second before returning to her usual expression, Hunk continues to stare at the ground as his blush started fading. Keith pats his back sending the Yellow Paladin a encouraging smile, Matt had suddenly appeared at Hunk's side with a wicked grin and mischief in his eyes "didn't quite hear you there Buddy, could you repeat yourself~" he purrs into the younger boy's ear, Hunk stiffens as his eyes meet Matt's. Keith was right he is a demon he thought before turning to the team leader, eyes pleading him to help.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith looked into the eyes of the poor Paladin before closing his own, throwing his arm over Matt's shoulder "leave him be "Uncle Matty" didn't you say you were going to gush over your partner?" he asks with a wide grin "Matt you didn't tell me you were dating someone" Shiro remarks with a pout, Matt glares at Keith's shit eating grin "you bastard" he hisses quietly as the white haired man makes his way over to the rebel fighter "time for pay back Matthew" he announces as Keith removes his arm from Matt for Shiro to place his own arm on Matt and guiding him to a seat to talk. Hunk looks to Keith smiling widely as he hugs him tightly "thank you, thank you, thank you" he whispers, Keith smiles returning his hug "he'll still come after you later I just bought you some time and I wanted some payback too" he whispers before walking towards Lance, taking a seat next to him, he slots his hand into Lance's. Hunk watched with a smile as Lance rested his head of Keith's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listen to a lot of different things while writing, I hope that it helps set a theme for the chapters I have written


	49. The Battle Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Final Voltron countdown begin! 
> 
> what I was listening to while editing this chapter [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXM9KBHGT9w)

The day everyone dreaded on Earth had come, the Paladins plus Matt and Shiro where already taking off in the Lions followed by the fighter jets the Garrison had built with help from Sam, Allura and the nerd trio's input. "Alright guys this is it, fighter jet pilots remember your training and keep yourselves back from the line of fire as much as possible" Keith's voice bellows through the comms, Lance was doing pretty well in the battle, better than everyone thought he would since he was still recovering from his injuries. "Shiro, how you doing back there Buddy?" the brunette asks taking down a ship, the white hair man's eyes scans the battlefield "I'm doing good Lance, how are you holding up?" the Red Paladin grins "I'm grand, kicking ass and taking names" he chuckles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shiro smiles, relief washing over him as he watching over the brunette. There was no changes to his behaviour, nothing looked to be affecting him. All the Paladins' screen lit up with a fighter pilot's face giving reports "we're taking heavy fire down here!" a young woman shouts "they just took down Brian. Watch your ten James! Adam look out!" Shiro's eyes snapped to the screen, there in front of him was the love of his life "Adam?" he whispers, the darker skinned man looked at the screen for a second as he weaves through the incoming attacks "Takashi? oh my God it's really you!" he says in a shocked tone, a small chuckle escapes him as he looks at the white haired man with relief, Shiro's fond smile dropped, followed by Adam's "we'll talk when this is over" they say at the same time. Lance snorts shaking his head fondly "yeah, we'll come find you" he waves at Adam, the older man smiles back "stay safe out there" he says signing off "stay safe out there" Shiro utters back.

 

 

 

 

 

The former Leader's face grows flustered when he notices Lance waggling his eyebrows "told you it's gonna be fine" the young Paladin comments with a cocky attitude "shut up Lanceeee" Shiro groans, Lance could picture him doing the huffy face his brothers would do when he messed with them about their love lives. It looked like the battle wasn't going to be as gruelling as he first thought if he had Space Dad to tease but life is never that easy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith notices the sun rising once again, it has been a whole day since they started fighting the Galra. The Lions couldn't get close to form Voltron, it seems to be the Galra's plan to keep them all busy and distant from each other. His eyes scan the battlefield "Guys we're gonna have to leave those fighters and get in formation, it's gonna be a bit messy for the Garrison fighters for a few seconds but if we want to make any kind of impact on these ships we need Voltron" he states, the Paladins nod looking to the fighter jets with a grim expression "Go we've got this!" multiple voices sounded. With another second to lose the Paladins got into formation as quick as they could "ok guys! form Voltron!" Keith cries as the Lions formed the huge robotic warrior. Lance grits his teeth, for the past ten hours a small voice in his head would start whispering on and off to him to keep fighting but not for what he believes in just for the bloodshed, shaking his head he tries to focus. "Lance?" Shiro's voice came from behind him "I'm ok Shiro, just a little tired... I think the fighting getting to me" he brunette admits, giving the others a small smile to try and calm their nerves "it's gonna be ok guys" he says giving them a thumbs up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith furrows his brows, he can tell the Destroyer disease is getting to Lance "just hang on a little longer Lance" he calls with a small smile but looking into his eyes Lance can see the worry starting to build up. Hunk bites his lips as Pidge and Matt look at Lance with concern, Allura coughs drawing all their attention "being like this will only worry Lance more we have to **stay positive** " she states, looking to Lance with a determined spark in her eyes "we're going to win this battle, we'll get you the cure and then you gonna have another "girls' night" with me and Pidge" the Princess says with a grin, returning her smile Lance nods "hell yeah, let's do this!" he shouts as Voltron takes down some large ships.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just when the Paladins thought they took out the biggest chuck of fleet, did more appear. Pidge and Hunk let out a long and loud groan "where do they keep coming from!?" the Green Paladin complained rubbing her tired eyes. " I don't know but I think these lot are the last of this attack on Earth" Keith answers remembering the meeting with Kolivan, his thoughts turn to the Red Paladin aren't they after him? true they've been pinning him down more than us but I can't see or predict where this attack to capture him is gonna come from grinding his teeth he looks to the Red Lion, opening a line between him and Lance only "Lance? how you holding up Babe?" he asks checking in, his eyes turn to the screen to see the brunette's face covered in sweat, breathing heavily, Shiro stands behind him resting his hands on both shoulders of the Red Paladin to help keep him sitting upright "he's not looking too good Keith" came Shiro's worried voice. The Black Paladin's eyes widen "Lance??" looking to the screen Lance tries to smile "I'm ok...I'm ok" he murmurs. Looking to his brother the dark haired man sends him a pleading look "Shiro" he utters, Shiro looks down "I'll try my best Keith but I think it's gonna be a case of he's gonna drop and we'll be a Lion down" taking a deep breath Keith nods "look after him for me" he says through gritted teeth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance's hands start to shake as he grips the controls, barrelling Red through the fighter ships with the jaw blade. "Shiro, I'm not feeling too hot, it's like a voice is screaming at me to let it take over" he admits wincing at the volume of the screams inside his mind. _**kill, kill, kill, slash, slash, slash, kill them all! keep fighting! keep killing!**_ the voice shouted, the brunette shivers. Shiro looks at him with his usual calm expression "it's gonna be ok Kiddo, you're doing beautifully. **you're our Red Paladin you won't let this beat you** " the white haired man says in a smoothing voice, squeezing the young boy's shoulders, behind his calm demeanour Shiro is scared, he doesn't have a clue on how to help the poor boy. Looking out the the battlefield he hopes that it's almost over. "Quiznak!" Lance curses as he dodges a blast, forcing himself to stay in control to keep fighting. "looks like their bringing out the big guns now" he calls through the comms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith looks at the trail of ships he had just barrelled through, every time he wiped out fighters and their ship three more would appear to replace it, the Lions were taking a beating and it didn't look like this battle was going to be over anytime soon. "Allura, watch your ten!" he shouts as the Blue Paladin weaves in and out of the ships line of fire, having them take each other out "thanks Keith!" she calls charging once again. "Hunk how you holding up back there?!" Keith asks taking out another ship "I'm gonna be a little help they've got me pinned!" the Yellow Paladin yells back trying to fight his way out "on it" Lance's voice calls out as the Red Lion weaves in between the fighters taking them out as he passes to get his fellow Paladin free. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance cheers when he takes out another trail of ships, grinning at Hunk "Hunk my man! we're on fire!" Hunk lets out a whoop as the pair return to battle. "how are you holding up Lance?" Shiro asks behind him, noticing the brunette has perked up a little "I'm ok Shiro, I'm.." the brunette stops talking his eyes focus on the large ship that just appeared in front of them. "Lance?" Shiro calls "it's **her** " Lance whispers, piloting his Lion quickly away from the ship. "Haggar" the white haired man growls out, the ship follows closely behind the Red Lion taking out their own fighters that are in the way "Guys we have a problem!" Lance shouts barrelling through more fighters. " **She's here** and their after us" Keith's eyes snap to Lance's location, he pilots the Black Lion to charge the large ship but it gets out of range quickly advancing on the Red Lion. They needed to try and form Voltron again to get this battle to end or else the Red Paladin was gonna be in trouble.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Panic filled Lance, the fear of being taken captive by Haggar was terrifying but the idea of Shiro being dragged along for the ride made it worse, he wouldn't allow Shiro to go through any of the horrors the Galra Empire had to offer again. Piloting the Red Lion as fast as he could he makes it to the Yellow Lion, feeling himself shaking and panting again he looks to Hunk. "Hunk, Buddy" he pants out, the Yellow Paladin looks at him with a scared expression "Lance.." he utters in a pleading voice, he didn't want to leave Lance on his own but he knew what the Red Paladin asking for. With the large ship advancing on them Lance squares his jaw "Shiro do you still have your helmet on?" he asks trying to sound casual "yes why is that-" Shiro stopped talking putting two and two together "Lance don't-" " **HUNK!** " Lance screams cutting off the former Paladin as he hits the eject button and the Yellow Lion quickly appears and catches Shiro as the pair of Lions fly away from the ship as fast as they could.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"LANCE!" everyone screamed as the Red Paladin takes off to draw the ships off the team. "LANCE YOU SAID-" the Yellow Paladin starts "you promised you'd keep Shiro safe for me, **for Keith**. I'll be fine!" Lance shouts, gritting his teeth as the screaming inside his head starts again. Keith's panic began to rise watching Lance draw that ship Haggar could be on away from them, he's both touched and pissed at the Red Paladin for worrying about Shiro but he fears that Lance will do something stupid now that he got his team mate and family out his Lion. 

 

 

 

"Lance!" he shouts eyebrows furrowing "what the hell are you doing?!" he demands "I'm scared if they get me and Shiro's with me they'd..." he stops biting his lips, he can feel the battle's getting to him, he can feel himself slowing losing the battle within himself never mind the battle in front of him, he keeps blowing up fighters and ships not because he's fighting to win this battle but he because wants to keep going. _**He wants to keep fighting**_.

 

 

 

The ship starts firing larger blast with a ringing sound quickly following, Gritting his teeth Keith looks at the locations of the Lions "guys we need to try and form Voltron we've not had time to get near each other but we have to try now" he announces "form Voltron!" Keith shouts as the others get into formation. 

 

 

Finally, they got to form Voltron, wiping out ships left, right and centre the Paladins felt they could almost start to breath when the larger ship sent another blast striking the Red Lion, Lance lets out a blood curdling scream as the ringing messes with their comms, causing his screen to go black. "LANCE!" the team scream in unison "Lance!" Keith shouts again, but no response came, Voltron disbands sending the Lions away from each other, the Blue and Yellow Lion quickly fly to each side of the Red Lion guarding it from the attacking fire. "Lance!" Allura and Hunk call out, Pidge continues attacking as Matt works on getting Lance's screen back up and running. "I'm here" came Lance's voice clipped "I'm here, my ears... they're bleeding... I can't get the ringing to stop" he says slowly, the Red Lion starts shooting incoming ships. The relief the team felt was short lived as the ship charge at them again the brunt of their attacks being taking by the Red Lion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The anger was at boiling point for the Paladins, how could they stand by when Lance was being attacked like this? they knew that Lance was the target but this wasn't just an attack this was a plan, Allura looks at the blank screen worried the Red Paladin hadn't said a word in a while now "Lance, are you there?" she tries noticing she can't quite see his location, Hunk is next to try "Lance, where are you, buddy?" he tries to sound calm as he looks for the Red Lion. "Lance, can you hear us?" Pidge asks worried the ringing had gotten worse, finally Keith's voice comes through the comms "Lance? Lance, come in!" he shouts panic filling his voice. Lance's eyes open wincing at the ringing sound but he hears Keith's voice sounding so panicked he forces himself to sits up straighter "what the-..no!" his voice echoes as the purple light surrounds his Lion "NO!" he shouts the closer the ship grew, he stares at it wide eyed gritting his teeth at the pain of the ringing sound. They have me, how could I get away from this? he thought gripping on to the controls Red, I'm sorry... please if you have any tricks up your sleeve now would be a good time to use them he thinks trying to communicate with the Lion. 

 

 

 

 

 

Matt gets the screen come back to life only to see Lance staring in front of him with the expression of pure terror, purple light surrounded him. "Lance!" Keith screamed gaining the attention of the terrified Paladin, he looks at the others on the screen before his gaze falls back on to Keith, "I'm sorry guys...I love you all..." he speaks, despite the fear in his eyes he smiles at his boyfriend, it's soft filled with love and warmth "Te amo Keith" he says softly then screen goes blank again, the Red Lion's location disappears from their scanners.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The large ship takes off, vanishing without a trace, the Black Paladin slammed his hands down on the control screaming till his voice grew hoarse, the other Galra ships were retreating but not many got far as the Black Lion flew and took them down like an angel of death. The other Paladins could only look on as they bite back their own tears as their leader took down every last Galra fighter he could in his fit of rage. "LANCE!!" he screamed one last time before holding his head in his hands "Fuck! I failed him I failed us!" he curses. Shiro moves closer to the screen in the Yellow Lion "Keith, we need to get word to Kolivan, we need to see how the pilots on Earth are holding up and once we've done that we'll go after them" he says trying to keep himself together, Keith meets his eyes the expression on the Black Paladin's face tells Shiro he rather die than waste any time not going after Lance, it was the face Keith would make when he was ready to raise his fists "fine.." Keith said bitterly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Earth had managed to defend itself pretty well, the damage was still devastating. Shiro walked a head of the Paladins checking the damaged fighter jets for wounded pilots, it had been days since the battle begun. Once at the base Sam Holt came to greet them with a grim expression "Shiro" he managed to say before looking down blinking back tears "Adam..he's..." Shiro's expression dropped even more "no...not him too" he whispers holding on to Keith tighter. The brothers couldn't look at anyone, Allura stepped forward taking it upon herself to deliver the bad news "Lance...we failed him the Galra got him. we came to check on Earth's defences and to get some supplies before we went after him" she informs keeping her voice steady as she was taught to do so but her face told all, her heart was breaking, all of their hearts where breaking. Sam took one look at the Black Paladin and the former before he had to look away, they both looked so broken. "of course Princess I'll get the supplies loaded up straight away as for your defences they are doing ok we lost power for a while but everything's back up and running" he explains as he and Allura walk ahead into the base.  
_**  
The Paladins didn't have much time to waste every second counted.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo - I love you
> 
> and shit has hit the fan...


	50. Locating the Red Paladin

Haggar paced up and down the control room, muttering curses. A soldier walks towards her, opening his mouth he's met with a blast of magic, burning his whole body, screaming as he meets his end. "HOW DID YOU LOSE HIM!?" she bellows at the other Galra in the room, flinching one steps up "High priestess Haggar, we had him in our beam, he was almost on the ship them there was a bright red light and he was gone, I don't know where the Red Lion or Paladin have gone and judging by the reaction of the Paladins they don't know either" she stats squeezing her eyes shut, waiting for her death to come by the witch's hands. Upon opening her eyes again she sees the witch glaring at her **"find him"** she barks storming out the room.

 

 

 

 

The Galra woman turns to the others in the room "you heard her, find the Red Paladin" she orders turning her attention to the screen she opens the transmission line from Sendak "Commander Sendak, how is your progress?" the Galra man grins "hello there Delleia, I have took out a considerable amount of these Earthling fighters and managed to land without detection, how did catching the Red Paladin go?" he asks coolly, enjoying the look of disgust morph onto the woman's face "he disappeared" she admits bitterly, a twisted smile grows wider on Sendak's face "so she failed after saying she would take charge to make sure the plan went forward without fail" he chuckles "and your the fresh meat she'll be incinerating? be careful Delleia, you won't last long" he adds ending communication. "Sendak you bastard!" Gritting her teeth the Galra woman curses slamming her hands on the control, after she gets her hand on the Red Paladin she's going after Sendak.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith drums his fingers on the controls of the Black Lion, it had been three days since they lost Lance. The best bet they had was following a tracker Pidge had tried to put on the large ship that took him but it was destroyed soon after they took off in search for their missing Paladin. Keith sat with his eyes closed to the others he looked tired and resting his eyes but he's been trying to reach out to the Red Lion hoping that even though Red's not his lion now that he would allow Keith to connect with him to find them. With no luck he lets out a low growl, opening his eyes again he sees Hunk watching him. "Keith" the Yellow Paladin calls softly "yeah Hunk" he replies tiredly "I know you're trying to stay awake and alert but dude you need to have a nap, let Black take over for a bit and get some sleep" the larger boy suggests, Keith opens his mouth to protest but he's met with three sets of pleading eyes "don't make me get Kev up to give you the puppy dog face" Pidge warned him, sighing in defeat Keith raises his hands "fine I'm only having half an hour if there's no attacks" he warns settling down to get comfortable, Hunk smiles a little "sleep well Keith" he says before muting his mic to Keith "night" Pidge and Allura call before muting their mics to Keith, letting the tired Paladin rest without hearing them talk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**The Black Paladin was dreaming he could tell, he watched the memory of waking up the day the Galra attacked. He slept in the Red Lion, snuggling close to Lance. Opening his eyes his view was of the sleeping face of the Red Paladin, his mouth opened slightly as he breathes out, despite all the worries they are facing Lance looks calm, Keith rises his hand to Lance's cheek brushing his thumb along it. The brunette's eyes open, meeting his as a large smile forms on both of their faces "hey" Keith greets "hey there Babe" Lance returns "what time is it?" he mumbles through a yawn "half five, we need to get up and get ready" Keith says sitting up, a frown spreading onto his features, he has to be ready for the Galra. Lance snuggles closer to him "five more minutes" he grumbles nuzzling into the raven haired man's neck "Lanceee" Keith whines half embarrassed, half annoyed at the Paladin for making him want to be lazy in the time he needed to focus on the battle.** _

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**The two ended up with Keith rest his head on top of Lance's, sitting against the wall holding hands tightly fearing that if they let go the other would vanish into thin air. Keith glances at Lance, his gaze lands on the boy's leg he still worries about the Red Paladin fighting "I'll be ok Babe" Lance speaks up surprising the dark haired boy "I know, I...I'm just worried about you" Keith admits, bringing the Black Paladin's hand up to his lips and drops a kiss on to it. "I know, I'm worried about you too" the brunette confesses "I don't want you in harms way either but we're Paladins and we'll kick ass... I'm glad we've said our goodbyes to our family now... it would be harder to say it when we have to run" he looks down. Keith places his hand under Lance's chin tilting it up to look at him "Hey, it won't be long till we'll be home and then you can take me on that date you promised" he tries, smiling when he sees Lance's eyes light up."yeah prepare your heart for that Babe I'm gonna make you swoon~" he teases, laughing when Keith sends him a challenging smirk "that's right Kogane, Lancey Lance has planned to use his sharpshooting skills to hit you right in the heart" he holds his hand out like a gun taking aim at Keith's chest "Pow!" he giggles when Keith clutches his heart with a dead pan face "oh no he's got me!" Keith monotone voice cracks as he bursts into laughter.** _

__

__

__

__

__

_**Their nice moment was cut short when a beeping sound can from the controls, tapping the screen, Hunk appears with a grim expression on his face "Guys, their here, Shiro's on his way and the others are getting ready to take off" the Yellow Paladin announces looking pale. "On my way" Keith replies getting to his feet and helping Lance up when the screen goes blank. "Lets do this" Keith says with a confident smile, Lance smiles back nodding. Keith starts to walk to the door "Keith?" Lance's voice calls making him turn to face the Red Paladin, soft lips press against his "Good luck Samurai" Lance says with a wink, the shock wore off after a second and Keith grins planting a kiss on Lance a little rougher than he meant to before turning "Good luck Sharpshooter" he calls back slightly stuttering as he sprints off to his Lion.** _

 

_**"Alright team lets do this!" Keith shouts over the comms, together the whole team screamed "YEAH!" as they took to the sky, the particle barriers active not long after the Lions take off.  
** _

 

 

How could something that happened such a short time ago feel like a lifetime ago? _**Keith wondered as he dream faded to black, he sat in the dark closing his eyes "Patients yields focus" he thinks out loud, He wants to try and connect with Red again, only to locate them. Opening his eyes he sees the stars surrounding him, it was too familiar and he dreaded ever coming here again "the Astral Plane" he mumbles standing up "why am I here?" he asks hoping the answer would present itself to him. The Black Lion stands before him "Black?" he calls walking to his Lion "what's wrong Buddy? why are we here?" the Lion growls in response, telling him to focus. "Focus on what?" another growl "oh" Keith jogs to keep up with the Lion, realizing the mighty beast was the size of a normal Earth Lion. He hesitantly places a hand on the Lion's back "Black, you still feel Red's presence? could we find them together?" the Lion purrs at him as a yes, smiling Keith stops walking "thank you" he says softly.**_

 

 

 

 

 

_**Black sits in front of the Paladin, lowering their head and signalling him to sit with their tail. "oh right, sorry" Keith answers flustered, sitting he closes his eyes lowering his head mirroring his Lion. "Ok, guide me through this Buddy" Black's paw sits on top of his hand and they communicate with Keith through thoughts and pictures. In his mind Keith sees a forest, beautiful green trees, plants and a large body of water connected to a water fall further away, the water itself was different, it looked to be glowing as the surface shimmered, everything he could see would fade from crystal clear to blurry but he stays determined to focus the view in front of him . A flash of crimson passed him, his gaze zeroed in on it, his focus purely on that. The Red Lion, he could see it. "Red" he breathes out in relief, the more he concentrates the clearer the Lion became. "oh no.." he whispers, the Red Lion looked battered, black telltale signs of burns were dotted about the mechanical beast.** _

__

__

__

__

_**His questions were:** _ is Lance ok? is the Red Lion able to fly? how badly hurt is the Red Paladin? how far away was he from them? and how did he escape the Galra?  _**"Black" he calls earning a purr from the head of Voltron "you know this place?" a growl of agreement "can you lead us to this planet? or tell me the name of it to find it with the others?" Black purrs telling him the name but informs him to focus again. Frowning in confusion the Black Paladin listens and focuses his attention back on the mental picture before him, just as he was about to question the Lion he sees the familiar white and blue armour of a Paladin of Voltron. "Lance!" he cries out hoping the boy could hear him but the Red Paladin lay unmoving in the water and out cold. His armour was decorated with black scorch marks, Keith's panic grew as he could see how pale Lance had become.** _

__

_**"Lance!" he called again but it had no affect, the Black Lion lifts their paw from their Paladin's hand cutting the connection, scowling Keith looks up to the Lion "why did you do that?!" he questions, the Lion answers with a growl, getting to their feet and walking back the way they came "to stop us sitting about and make a plan" he repeats the Lion's word, his anger subsiding as he follows his Lion "how long have I been asleep?" he wonders, he feels the Black Lion chuckling at him when they state it's been three hours.**_

 

 

Snapping open his eyes in shock Keith scans his surroundings "Mornin' sleeping beauty" came Pidge's voice, looking to the Green Paladin he tries to form words but only slurred sounds come out. "sorry what?" she questions, worry painting her face, taking a deep breath Keith calms down. "I know where Lance is" he announces, the other three's eyebrows fly upwards "you do?!" they ask in unison, a small smile forms on the dark haired Paladin's lips "Black helped, we found him and Red on Athides, Pidge you know the coordinates right? Coran gave you the list for the cure" Pidge grins, bringing a screen up and starts typing them in and sending them to the others. "looks like Red has out done himself, they're in bad shape but alive, quicker we get to them the better" the leader says smiling slightly, Hunk nods "I'm just glad he's not with the Galra" Allura and Pidge hum in agreement, a weight lift from all their shoulders as they start heading on the right track to Athides, to Lance. 

 

 

 

 

"We should contact Shiro and Matt to let them know so they can tell the McClains" Allura says with a smile, nodding Keith sends out a transmission to Earth with the other Paladins. "Keith" Shiro greets when the Black Paladin's face appears on his screen, he notices that his younger brother's eyes have livened up, hope sparked through them "Good news?" he asks not bothering to hide the pleading tone "yes, Lance isn't the Galra's prisoner" he says with a smile, the white haired man eyes widen as a weight lifts off his chest "oh thank God" he breathes out letting a tear escape from relief "where is he?" he inquires, Hunk takes over, his screen taking over the biggest part of the screen like Keith's had done when he was talking "Athides, our wonderful leader here was meant to be resting but he ended up finding Lance with the Black Lion's help" he declares loudly as his smile grows wider, Pidge and Allura nod smiling fondly. Shiro looks to his brother again, his face brimming with pride "atta boy" he grins, Keith returns his grin. "How are you guys holding up with the small Galra ships attacking?" he asks worried about his home. "we'll be fine, most are being taken down before they can do a thing but it's Sendak we worry about he's still out there but with the partial barriers keeping the civilians and our bases safe we'll be fine but our contact with some of the outside world has been cut" Shiro reports, "Sam says if he could get the main ship to run we'd be golden, but we don't have the right crystal for it but we're doing fine with what we have, so don't worry, get to Lance and get him home so we can end this and put this war behind us" he says with a determined look. "Roger that Shiro" the team say together, signing off they concentrate on piloting their Lions to Lance.


	51. Struggles on Athides Part 1

It was quiet, peaceful. The screaming and ringing had stopped, Lance opened his eyes wincing at the sunlight blinding him. Sitting up slowly he looks around taking in the scenery, he sat in a body of water leading to a waterfall, that shimmered as if it was light itself, the surrounding area as a lush forest I am back on Earth? he wondered. His eyes land on the Red Lion lying in a crumbled heap "Red?" he calls, forcing himself to his feet he curses at the pain as he fall back down "what the hell?" he stares down at his leg it seemed to be worse, looking over himself he looked in worse shape than he remembers, his armour looked charred. "Keith?" he calls out hoping the others are near by "Shiro? Hunk? Pidge? Allura? Matt?" he calls for each of them "KEITHHHHH!!!" he shouts as loud as he could, his voice echoes but no answers come. Tapping his helmet he tries the comms "guys?? it's me Lance can anyone hear me?.... **I'm alive** " he waits a few seconds before repeating himself "Ok, I guess this is busted" he sighs.

 

 

 

 

 

Dragging himself through the water he makes his way to the Lion "Red? Buddy?" he calls grabbing hold of the Lion's claw to lift himself out the water and forces himself to walk to the Lion's nose "I know you're hurting but I need you to answer me Handsome, **I need to know you're still here** " he begs pressing his forehead to the Lion's face "thank you for saving me" he whispers, taking a seat just at Red's mouth. Red lets out a low weak purr but that was enough for Lance, he smiled "That's **my boy** , once I get a little energy back I'll help you get back on your feet and we'll get back to the others" he says with a hopeful smile, leaning against his Lion he sits with his eyes closed enjoying the small amount of time he has to rest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Red Paladin awoke as the sun started to set, groaning he rubs his eyes "Damn it... I slept too long" he mutters, forcing himself to stand he bites back a scream, the pain in his leg was getting worse, shaking his head he climbs into the Lion's mouth and walks slowly up to the pilot cabin shivering. "Okay let's see where we are" he plops down on the seat pulling up a screen when his Lion comes back online. "Hey there Red, feeling better after a nap?" he smiles when the Lion growls for yes "that's great, nowlets have a look at this place" the brunette blinks at the current location "this is the planet Coran was talking about, the one with the water we needed for me...Red did you do something crazy to save me?" another growl, tears roll down Lance's face as he smiles "You idiot, you could of got destroyed! **how would they form Voltron without you!?** " Red argued back the same point about losing Lance, covering half his face with his hand he drags it downwards "I get it, it's very sweet of you Buddy but what about the others? how do we get back cause your not gonna be able to move for a while right?" another growl but it was like a child being caught out and embarrassed. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Laughing Lance pats the controls "It's ok, we'll get through this together, now can we try and contact the others?" Red purrs again, letting Lance know when they can, they will. "right, till then lets get ourselves patched up" the Red Paladin announces taking off his helmet and removing his armour to check for other wounds, taking a deep breath he looks at his leg, the stitches weren't looking too good, the bruising looked worse and it was swollen again. He had taken another beating, on his left side a large gash was running along it from when Red threw him out to into the water, he was shivering from his time in the cold water, his right hand wasn't moving as freely as he would like but what could he do? taking out the first aid kit he starts cleaning his wounds and patching himself up the best he could, before turning his attention to his Lion, checking everything Pidge and Hunk had taught him to do when the Lion couldn't move.

 

 

 

 

"We're gonna be fine, we'll be back at Earth soon, kick some ass and then no more war" Lance starts speaking again, trying to keep his spirits up "you can still do the barrier though right?" he asks looking a little scared, the fear melted away when Red purred sending him a calming vibe as he agreed that the barrier was still operational. "Good, that's good" Lance breathes out pulling on his spare clothes, he would change back into his armour once it dried. "don't worry guys I'm coming back as soon as I can, Lancey Lance ain't going down that easy" he grins with confidence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance spent the rest of the night in his Lion, managing to get Red to move from a crumpled mess on the floor to sitting the way he normally does. He raids his compartments for some water, food and a blanket while keeping his broken leg elevated, tapping his tablet to life he notices that signal is weak but takes it as a good sign. "Ok Athides, from what Coran's told us about it, it's a beautiful planet" he looks out to the scenery from the screen "check" he looks back to his tablet "there's no civilized locals only wild life, meaning if I went out and got lost I'd get eaten" Red growls scolding him "sorry Handsome, but it's true I'd be dinner for some of these guys" he counters looking at the photos of the creatures, one looked like a bigger and scarier horned elephant with red eyes and purple and blue skin. 

 

 

 

 

"I do not wanna run into those guys, Coran's note say they can smell fear and weakness. With me like this I'm dinner for sure" Red growls again telling him that he had nothing to worry about since his Lion would protect him. "Red, Buddy, my Lion, I know you'd protect me but right now you're not able to move so in the morning I'm gonna go out to the water there fill my canister and see if there's anything I can eat using the scanner Pidge and Hunk made, I won't be that far" the brunette says reasoning with the Lion, reluctantly Red agreed to this.

 

 

 

 

 

Settling down on the floor with the blanket, Lance tries to get some sleep "Hey Buddy wake me when the sun rises" he utters earning a purr of agreement. Sleep was hard to find for the Red Paladin, his mind filled with worry, Red had told him that after they escaped the Galra that Red had used most of his energy getting them here, sparing Lance the battle of emotions caused by the blast. Lance had been out cold for three whole days, it took them one full day to get here with Red going into a panic mode that could of destroyed him for the sake of his Paladin. Once entering the atmosphere Red lost control and only focused on getting to the body of water, opening his mouth to send his Paladin flying into the water thus helping Lance. The affects of the blasts the large ship sent at the Red Lion made Lance's condition take over but the brunette passed out before he could do anything, giving Red free rein on getting his Paladin to safety.

 

 

 

 

 

Once asleep the Red Paladin found himself in a place similar to the Astral Plane. "Here again?" he questions looking up from his spot on the floor, even here he still felt the affects of his injuries. "Red? you here Buddy?" no answer came, forcing himself to his feet "how do I get outta here again?" he wonders hobbling forwards. A little distance away he could see a figure walking towards him, hoping it's one of his friends trying to reach him here he picks up the pace "Hey!" he calls with a smile, he halts when he sees the figure's face. Staring back at Lance was himself but this Lance had purple glowing eyes that made him recall Shiro's evil clone and a twisted smile that reminded him way too much of his father, he feared ever being able to have any traits of his father. "Hey there **Ale** " Lance's mirror image spoke in a cold voice, bringing his dreaded old nickname his father would use when he was younger back "what are you?" the brunette demanded, the other Lance grin widen "I'm **you** , well actually I'm the future you, I'm the αντιτορπιλικό when you stop fighting and let it take over you so stop this stubbornness and just let it happen, playing in that water isn't gonna do shit. Yes it slows it down but with a busted Lion and no friends to help you're not gonna last long if anything I'll be the one greeting them and with that you guys won't need to keep fighting these pointless battles" the other Lance informs letting his cold purple eyes meets terrified blue one. 

 

 

 

 

 

The real Lance shakes his head "No, not happening I'm getting back to my friends I wont let this take over me, you won't take over me" he spits back at the other him. "you're gonna give in Lance" he says stepping closer "you wouldn't have a choice, it's gonna be pain and suffering till you do" throwing an arm over the real Lance's shoulder "why not skip the bullshit and accept your fate?" he offers. Lance slaps the other Lance's arm off him, taking a step back from him "No" he growls "I'm not accepting that, I'm gonna beat this I will keep fighting till my last breath. I won't let myself be turned into a monster for the Galra" the fake Lance starts laughing, grabbing hold of the brunette's neck and lifting him off the ground "oh Ale, this is too easy, Haggar really has picked a good target not only will **you become the monster you fear lies inside cause of what your father is, you're gonna enjoy it too** , we'll rip that little family of yours apart and you'll laugh, you'll start with your new family, the Paladins but we'll keep lover boy alive long enough for him to see us return to Earth and kill his mother and brother without being able to do a thing" he laughs again tightening his grip "and the best part is he has to watch you, the one he loves do it, he will watch a broken Lance kill and destroy anything and everything because he can't stop you he'll watch the universes only hope shatter then he'll be broken and destroyed leaving everything to the Galra Empire the way it should be" the mirror image finishes, watching the brunette struggle to breath as he claws at the hand around his neck.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance grits his teeth "I-I'd r-rather die!" he wheezes out trying with all his might to get out of his evil counterpart's grip. "That can work too, without a heart the body dies. Without you Voltron is lost" he cackles. The brunette feels his grip loosening, his consciousness slipping as he glares down at the purple eyes glowering at him. "Bite me" Lance growls, the fake smirks tightening his grip "you're losing Lance, I can see it you haven't got much fight left in you and I'm going to break you" the Brunette squeezes his eyes shut trying to summon his bayard. COME ON! I NEED HELP RIGHT NOW! he screams in his head. His hand curls into a fist as he uses all his strength to punch the fake, once dropped he rolls and gets back to his feet coughing "not bad, not bad at all" the other Lance says impressed "but this just makes it more fun for me" he cracks his knuckles "Let's make this interesting" he smirks morphing into the Black Paladin "come fight your boyfriend Lance" he taunts, Lance's face falls at the site of Keith was a twisted grin and glowing eyes. That's not Keith, that's not Keith, he's a fake and I'll fight him, this is not my Keith he thinks raising his fists bite back the pain and fight! he screams at himself. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Battered and bruised Lance stays on his feet, the blood trickling down the side of his mouth he wipes it raising his fists once again. "Is that the best you got?" he taunts the fake Keith in front of him "still managing to talk Paladin? I'm impressed how much pain you're willing to put yourself through for a bunch of people who didn't care about you for so long, they didn't even know you died for them, the Princess didn't care enough to tell them and they never noticed how hurt you were, why protect them? why protect me? I left you alone" the fake Keith tries bringing a new mind game into play, Lance laughs at him. "that's you're next tactic? this?" he cackles punching the fake square in the jaw. He remembers his training with Krolia, he won't let this imposter get the better of him. "I know they fucked up in the past! I know how shit I felt back then, how hurt I was and bitter! but I made peace with it all, **I forgave them!** Keith left, yeah but who the fuck cares about that now! **he's back and he's the leader of Voltron,** he's one of the best pilots, Paladins and he's my best friend and boyfriend! So Don't. You. Dare. Try to use them as a tactic to win because **I know my friends and I know my Keith!** " he shouts throwing another punch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just when Lance thought he was winning his leg gave out, dropping to the ground he winces. The fake Keith pounces on him as quick and as deadly as a cat that cornered their prey, a twisted, unsettling grin grew wide as he held down the brunette's arms, lowering his mouth to Lance's ear **"I win"** he whispers in a sweet voice, Keith's sweet voice. The Red Paladin struggled to no avail gritting his teeth "No!" he shouts trying to get his legs to move, to kick this imposter off him. The fake Keith laughs enjoying the Paladin's struggle, a thought enter his mind a way to break the Red Paladin's spirit. Lowering himself to the brunette he uses one hand to keep both of Lance's arms trapped and grabs hold of the boy's chin "this is it Lance, I'll let you say goodbye to 'Keith' though" he grins as he sees the brunette put two and two together and watches his eyes plead for him to stop. 

 

 

 

 

 

Just as his lips are centimetres apart from Lance's a fist flies into the side of his head, Lance looks up eyes blurred by the tears welling up. Keith, the real one was here, cracking his knuckles he looks at the fake one was murderous intent "Wanna explain to me who or what you are and why you are even daring to touch **my Lance** " he growls. "Keith..." Lance breathes out in relief, the Black Paladin's eyes land on him "It's gonna be okay Sweetheart, I'll deal with him and then I'll get back to you" he says in a soft voice, taking a step towards the other Keith. Lance watched as the real Keith attacked the fake, not long after the Black Paladin's attack started did the fake disappear, turning to the Red Paladin Keith sprints back and drops to his knees holding on to the brunette tightly "Lance! thank God, you're alive! I was so scared" he admits, Lance's arms wrap round him as he nuzzles closer to the dark haired boy's neck. "I'm just happy to see the real you" the brunette whispers, Keith pulls away to look at Lance's face, his eyes scan all over him. "what's happened to you?" he asks eyebrows furrowing in worry, the brunette lets a small smile form on his lips "I woke up here, met a fake me that's the Destroyer disease wanting to take over me and kill everyone and it then tried to beat me by using your appearance and voice...it got the better of me there and it was gonna..." Lance's voice sounded so small, he lifted a hand towards his lips as he furrowed his brows in anger and fear. "Lance" Keith calls softly for the brunette to look at him "we're on our way, we won't take long to find you **just hold on for me** Sweetheart" he says planting a kiss onto the other boy's forehead "I know you'll keep fighting, so I'm happy to see you again but I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner to help with these" he gently touches the bruise on Lance's face. The Red Paladin winces "I'll be ok Babe...please just hurry, my wounds aren't looking to good and it's gonna get harder to fight this" he pleads earning another forehead kiss "I'll be there soon, keep your chin up" Keith promises looking transparent "Keith? Babe what's happening?" he calls to the raven haired boy "I think you're waking up Sweetheart" he answers, Lance gripped on to Keith trying to stay with him but he could only watch the Astral Plane and Keith fade away, he cries out for the dark haired boy over and over again, he could hear his own name being called.

 

 

 

 

Opening his eyes, he's back in the Red Lion, looking around he hears Red purring to wake him up "Red? was that real?" a questionable purr "did I go to the Astral Plane?" a growl telling him no was his answer. "A dream then..."he mumbles touching his forehead, it felt so real. Pushing himself off the ground he hobbles to the seat, plopping down into it he brings up his screen again. "this looks promising" he states trying to get the comms to work to contact the others, he sat waiting but his attempts failed "Ok let's try the other way" Lance tries opening a line with the codes Pidge had put into his tablet for him, he watches the screen, the blue light move back and forwards with each beep. The Red Paladin cursed when it didn't connect but smiled, this meant if he gave Red a tune up he could possibly get a hold of his friends. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rising to his feet, Lance holds on to the walls as he walks picking up his bag with his canister for water and bayard. "Red I'm gonna grab some water, then me and you and gonna get shit done, get hold of our friends and get off this Planet" he smiles making his way out the Lion. Red grumbles at him to be careful, once outside he looks in his bag the communicator Pidge had given him was still in it but the screen was cracked. Filling his canister with water he presses the button, surprised it still lit up he brings the screen up "might as well try" he speaks out loud to himself, hitting the button to connect the Lions. After a few minutes he sighs setting the device down as he dipped a cloth into the water to clean his leg with. Wincing in pain he looks down at his stitches to see that they had turned a sicken colour of green, the same shade of green decorated his face as he held back the vomit rising. "God that looks gross" he complains, looking through his bag he finds a small pair of scissors "I need to clean this properly and these need to go since their probably infecting it" he mutters, Red growls at him to be careful and to come back into the pilot's cabin to do that. "Red it might be better to do this here less blood to clean out of there and I have the water near by to clean my leg" he countered. Placing a cloth into his mouth to quieten the screams and holding the damp cloth close he slips the scissors into a stitch and cuts. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The four Paladin continued flying to Athides, keeping as many line that Lance could use open for him. "Keith? how you holding up?" came Hunk's voice, Keith looks at the Yellow Paladin's screen with a blank expression "Hunk, Buddy I know you're worried about me but asking every few hours isn't gonna change a thing, I'm okay just worried about Lance the same as all the other times but I'm getting annoyed with the question" he admits with a tired and annoyed tone. "Sorry I just don't want us to sit in silence all the time and I can't think of anything else to ask" the other boy replies scratching his cheek. "It's okay big guy" Keith says rubbing his eye. "Allura can you try the scan again to see if the Red Lion is on the move and meeting us half way there" Allura nods as the Blue Lion's sonic scanner powers up "still no sign of them Keith" she reports "thanks anyway" he murmurs, his eyes fall on to the Green Paladin's screen "Pidge?" he calls, the youngest Paladin doesn't respond "Pidge??" he calls again louder "I'm here, I'm here" she mumbles rubbing the sleep out her eyes, the Black Paladin looks at her with sympathy "Pidge, you need to get some sleep" she looks at him for a long second "I have to keep an ear for these in case Lance gets one to work" she counters. "Look I'm not a tech genius like you but you need the rest, Hunk knows how to do this so let him take over and you get some sleep then swap" he tries, his eyes pleading with her "please Kiddo" he adds going into big brother mode. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pidge sighs "fine... but can Kev be with me while I sleep?... I want someone to hug" she asks in a small voice "of course" Keith says turning to the wolf behind him "Kev, Buddy can you go to the Green Lion and keep an eye on Pidge please" the wolf teleports to the Green Lion, settling down on the Green Paladin's lap while she cuddles into him, letting herself rest. Keith then turns to the Princess "you too, you've been up for a long time now, me and Hunk's got this, rest Allura" the Blue Paladin goes to argue but she stops herself, smiling she nods "wake me in two Vargas though" she states getting comfortable "you got it" Hunk replies. The two sit quietly, muting their mics to Allura and Pidge. Hunk is first to break the silence "Keith?" the leader of Voltron hums in response "you don't think Lance is in danger on that planet? Coran's notes say there's big beasts there" Keith looks down before meeting Hunk's eyes "I don't know...that's what's scaring me the what ifs are messing with my head but I have to keep thinking Lance woke up and got into the Red Lion and he's safe" Hunk nods not looking any less worried "Hunk" Keith calls "you're doing the best you can, that's all we ask for we'll get to him soon" "thanks Keith" the Yellow Paladin smiles, the pair listen for any sign of life from the lines Pidge left open for Lance to contact them with.


	52. Struggles on Athides Part 2 - Memories

_**Young Lance's fingers worked nimbly as he weaved the flower crown on the grass next to his Abuela. "Ale it looks beautiful,is it really just for me?" his Grandmother asks him in their native tongue, looking up at her with his usual carefree grin he holds the finished crown "Of course Abuela! you are beautiful so you need a crown that's just as pretty" he replies happily standing on his tiptoes to place his masterpiece on his Abuela's head. "There, now everyone will know you're a Queen!" he exclaims excitedly, the old woman smiles down at the young boy placing the small flower crown she made him on his head and kissing his forehead "And now everyone will know you are a little Prince, Mijo" she says getting to her feet and taking his hand "lets go find the others" the pair walk hand in hand in, talking as the large field of flowers behind them making their way back to the main Farm area where the others waited for them.** _

__

__

__

_**"Abuela?" the young boy calls with large smile, the old woman smiles down at him "Yes Mijo?" Lance's eyes sparkled as he swung his hand back and forth with his grandmother's "One day I'm gonna make a flower crown for an alien!" turning to walk down the path she smiles "you really want to go to space don't you?" Lance nods "Well my boy, it's gonna be a lot of hard work but I know you can do it" she pauses to chuckle a little "I would love to see photos of the aliens you meet on your adventures, take lots of pictures and bring them back to show me all the wonders this universe holds Mijo" the old woman ruffles her grandson's hair, the young boy grins promising to bring photos from his adventures as they finally make it back to the others.Rosa looks at her son with a soft smile as he shows off his blue and red flower crown his Abuela made him, Lance's Abuela gushes over her purple flower crown to her husband.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance sits on a rock weaving a red and blue flower crown recalling his memory of making them with his Abuela and other family members, it had been awhile since he last made one. He felt relieved that his hand was functioning well now, keeping it moving had helped. _**His mind begins to wander again to one of the planets he help to save. the team were talking business back when he was basically on his own, Lance had slipped away when he noticed the small group of children he protected where peeking in the window. The Red Paladin decided to play with the group, one small girl couldn't walk and sat out, she reminded him so much of Mirana she was never well enough to play outside with other kids and before that his small cousin couldn't walk well. Seeing this young girl unable to play broke his heart so he thought and thought of how to include her slowly so that she didn't get overwhelmed**_ Flower crowns _**he thought remembering how many hours he and Mirana let pass as they made a crown for each family member.**_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**The brunette made his way over to the lone girl, smiling as she looks up at him in awe. "Hello there little Princess, may I sit with you?" he asks bowing to her, giggling the girl nods "I'm not a Princess, Mr Paladin" she says in a quiet voice looking at him in confusion "ah but that's where you're wrong your Highness, all little girls are Princesses" he remarks sitting down next to her and picking some of the flowers next to them and begins to make the crown. "really?" she asks curiously watching him work "yes my Abuela told me so, all little girls are Princesses and all little boys are Princes but some do really have it as a title like my friend Princess Allura but that doesn't mean you can't be one " Lance explains the girl looks over to where Allura was last seen "but don't Princesses have crowns?" she inquires to which the Red Paladin smiles "yes they do, don't they? how about I make you one?" he holds up the unfinished one earning a smile from her "really?!" she asks with excitement, Lance nods and weaves a more flowers through it talking to the girl as he works before standing up to bow to the young Princess before him and places her flower crown on her head.** _

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**Lance chose a white flower that reminded him of daisies for the young girl, the white showed off well against her dark wavy hair and blue skin, bringing out her sliver eyes. "there we go young Princess" he says with another bow earning a large grin from the girl. Offering his hand she reaches to take it but stops herself "I'm sorry Mr Paladin but I can't walk too well, I got hurt and it didn't heal well" she explains grasping at her leg in shame. Lance kneels down to her once again "that's ok Princess, I'll carry you on my back or shoulders, I'm Lance by the way" he offers his hands again, this time she takes them. "I'm Artemisia" she says with a small smile, Lance lifts her into the air and setting her on his shoulders he walks back to the group of children "wait for us guys!" he calls joining the games, enjoying the sound of laughter which he missed so much. He missed being able to play with his little niece, nephew and cousins, he missed home.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finishing the crown he smiles "I actually did make a flower crown for an alien, a few actually...wonder how Artemisia is doing, she got to walk again after I asked Allura if she could go into the healing pod" he smiles placing the crown down hearing Red growling happily at him "You want one? Okay I'll try my best Buddy but I don't have a lot of flowers and you're a big Lion remember" the brunette laughs when Red growls about making a crown to sit on the control panel "yeah I can do that" he returns as he picks more flowers and starts weaving them, this time he makes a chain to place onto the control panel. Grinning he turns back to Red "don't you have a image to keep? you're the temperamental one" Lance teases earning a growl from the Lion, he chuckles in response. As he works he hums old lullabies his mother would sing to him, anything that kept his spirits was his target, anything to help fight off the αντιτορπιλικό was a blessing. His communicator crackles a few times drawing his attention "Hello? Anyone there?" he calls holding it close to him, hoping he could hear one of his Friends' voice.


	53. A Mother's love part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, it's the final season of Voltron on Friday. I'm quite sad to see the end coming but glad of the adventure the show had took me on, that being said I still have the problem of being a grown ass woman that can't seem to let go of characters (what is being an adult?) so I think I'm gonna do a little countdown to the last season and so my friends it's been an honour flying with you! but it's the [Final countdown!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jK-NcRmVcw) (sorry)

The Black Paladin looked out to the stars, his eyes glazed over from tiredness. He had told Hunk to get some rest ages ago but the Yellow Paladin refused to sleep since he swore he heard Lance's voice for a tick, it sent a new, brighter spark into the Paladin's eyes as he tinkered with his communicator. "Hunk, come on big guy you need to take a break it's been hours now since you started that" Keith calls softly, he was tired and he didn't really want to stop Hunk from possibly getting a hold of Lance but he couldn't react purely on his emotions, he had to think as a leader too and if they were to fight they all needed to rest and be ready to fight. "I know I can do this just get me a few mo-" Hunk began before the leader of Voltron put his foot down "Hunk!" he hisses gaining full attention of the other boy " **I'm scared and I'm worried too** " Keith continues in a softer more tired voice "...it's killing me not knowing if he's ok, you telling me you thought you heard him has lighten the load a little and I really want to let you keep going..but dude, you need to sleep, when was the last time you slept? when was the last time you ate?" he asks in a worried voice, Hunk looks down with a small frown before looking to Keith. 

 

 

 

 

"I'm terrified Keith, I keep thinking **what if** the witch gets to him first? **what if** I didn't make that promise? **Shiro would be there** to help him" the Yellow Paladin admits as his frown sets deeper, he bites the inside of his cheek feeling bitter "it's not like last time, where we left him on his own in the castle, this time **he's physically on his own.** Last time I should of been there for him Keith! **he was my best friend and I didn't notice half the shit that went on around me with him!** I didn't start noticing each time a white car stopped near by he tensed up till that stupid fucking blast! I didn't notice him walking out the room in tears, **I didn't check on him** like he checked on me, **I didn't chase after him** when he looked sad. **I didn't act like a best friend** should of... **I pushed him away** I told him to quit bugging me I told him...I told him to **go do something useful** , I told Lance I didn't want to hear about home and our families cause **it made me feel sad!** I should of looked at him and actually saw he was reaching out to me for some kind of comfort, **I should of been there for him!** " Hunk shouts as the tears run his cheeks.

 

 

 

Keith stares in shock of Hunk's outburst, feeling useless to give him the comfort of a hug he closes his eyes taking a deep breath. "Hunk, I know you feel guilty about the past and you're still trying to find a way to make up for it, believe me I get it **I'm just as guilty I left all of you to join the Blades** thinking it was the best thing for all of us, Lance was just starting to come to **me** to talk and I tried my best but **I wasn't like Shiro** who can pull sage advice out his ass, **I wasn't like you** who gives people that bear hug that you can't help but feel better with but we know Lance is a good actor, he can make us feel nothing is wrong when he could be in serious pain or feels like he's drowning in sorrow, I've got better at reading him now but it's also because we all know his big secret, **you can't keep blaming yourself for the past. We have to keep moving forward** , we'll find him, you might of not acted the way a friend should of back then **but you're doing it now, you're acting how family would** but Hunk we need to be at our best in case we need to fight, if we get to the planet soon,you and Pidge work your magic to get the Red Lion up and running and when we find Lance we want to greet him with big smiles, how will you hug him with that bear hug if you're too sleepy?" Keith remarks adding in a bit of teasing to lighten the mood, Hunk lets a small smirk grow as he shakes his head fondly at the Black Paladin.

 

 

 

 

 

"You're right Keith" the Yellow Paladin says in defeat putting down his tools, he turns back to the screen "but you also need some sleep so we better wake the girls up and ask them to take over" Keith reluctantly nods listening to Hunk typing away, within seconds Pidge and Allura's sleepy voices came through the comms "I'm awake" they said in unison, Pidge blinks at the screen a few times rubbing her eyes "looks like we're half way there now guys, anything to report of Lance?" she asks looking to Hunk's screen "I think I heard him, he might be using the communicator you gave him but I haven't had much luck with it, I'm sending the details and data to you" he replies, Allura turns to Keith giving him a small smile "get some sleep Keith you look drained" Keith rolls his eyes with a small smirk "Geez thanks Allura, you know how to make a guy feel special" he retorts dryly earning a few chuckles from the others "Glad to be of service Keith" Allura returns with the same dry tone before chuckling, Keith smiles before signing off and curling up in his seat, he refuses to be away from the controls in case they need to jump into action or he sees the Red Lion. Keith wants to be the first one to see Lance, to be the first one to hold him.

 

 

 

 

Glancing at the screens once again he looks at the small lights signalling that the comms to the Red Lion, Lance's helmet and the communicator Pidge gave Lance are still up and running. He takes comfort in knowing the closer they get the more chance they have of hearing the Red Paladin's voice again. Closing his eyes he tries to welcome sleep but as always it's a battle, Keith glances at the time on the watch he set up to show what time it was back home. Taking a deep a breath he sits back up and contacts home, he squeezes his eyes shut for a second when he hears the beep of his line being answered. "Keith, Mijo" came Rosa's tired but happy voice, opening his eyes he waves awkwardly "Hey Rosa...um I thought I should give you an..an update" he says in a small voice, he feared she would scream at him, hate him for not keeping her son safe. Rosa's smile grew "it's good to hear from you-" she starts but Keith begins to speak again "Hunk thinks he heard Lance's voice today with any luck we might be able to contact him soon, I know he's ok I can feel it, the Black Lion helped me locate him and I could see him he's gonna be ok.. **I'll bring him home I swear it Rosa...I swear it I won't let you down again...** " he informs the Cuban woman, Rosa blinks at him "Keith, Mijo... I'm glad you know where Lance is but my God **I do not blame you for this** , you haven't let me down **I'm proud of you** , look at how much you've accomplished. You've managed to defend Earth from the Galra and you're doing your best to find and help Lance....Sweetie I can see you're not sleeping, **you're scared** " she says softly, her voice making him feel some calm and peace wash over him.

 

 

 

 

 

Her deep blue eyes filled with worry not just for Lance but for him, it always shocks him that he found his mother and she would worry about him but he's left in awe at how worried Rosa would be for him, a boy that she only met just over three months ago. Keith loves her, he loves the McClains, each day he spent with them was a dream come true. They and the Team had become the family he wished for and dreamed about. "I'm scared too Sweetie, it's difficult for you isn't it, you feel like your heart has been ripped out from your chest doesn't it?" Keith nods, he hasn't spoken about how much he hurt he felt he pushed his feelings aside agreeing how scared and worried he was about Lance but he never admitted how much he wanted to scream, it felt with each hour that passed by his heart was ripped open and another slash was adding to the raw wound.

 

 

 

 

Keith's grey-blue eyes welled up with tears, the purple flicks becoming more noticeable. Rosa wishes she could hug the poor boy, she winces at the sound of gun shots in the background. Keith stops himself from breaking down to stare at her in shock "Rosa? what's happening back there" he asks the brunette smiles at him sadly "the Galra are still putting up a fight but we're safe I promise you that" it hurt to see the same sad smile Lance would make on her face but the look in her eyes made it hard to look away "Keith" she calls "I wish I was there to hug you Mijo I wish I could do something, all I can say is I'm here to listen and right now **it's just you and me...let it out"** as if on command the tears ran down Keith's face, hiccuping sobs escaped the raven haired boy as he hugged himself. Rosa let a few silent tears roll down her cheeks as she told Keith it would be okay, he was doing a wonderful job, she was proud of him and so was the rest of their family. Rosa done what she always does she treats him like her own son, taking a deep breath she begins to sing, her goal to help calm Keith and send him to sleep. She heard Lance singing a lot in the morning but she knew from the few times she walked to the room door at night he sang, sending the young leader of Voltron to sleep bringing him a calming presence, **a safe space** to breathe. 

 

Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. 

Este niño lindo ya quiere dormir; háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín.

Háganle la cama en el toronjil, y en la cabecera pónganle un jazmín que con su fragancia me lo haga dormir. 

Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. 

Esta leche linda que le traigo aquí, es para este niño que se va a dormir. Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. 

Este lindo niño se quiere dormir... cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir. 

Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, duérmase pedazo, de mi corazón. 

(English) 

Hush-a-bye my baby Hush-a-bye my sun Hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart. 

This pretty child Wants to sleep already Make him a cradle of rose and jasmine.

Make him a bed On the lemon balm And at the head Put jasmine With its fragrance To put him to sleep for me. 

Hush-a-bye my baby Hush-a-bye my sun Hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart.

This beautiful milk That I bring him here Is for this baby Who is going to sleep. Hush-a-bye my baby Hush-a-bye my sun Hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart.

This lovely baby Wants to sleep He closes his eyes And opens them again. Hush-a-bye my baby Hush-a-bye my sun Hush-a-bye oh piece of my heart. 

 

 

Opening her eyes she smiles at the site of Keith, sitting with his head resting on his knees as his eyes flickering close during her lullaby, slowly his eyes close for the final time as he drifts off sleep with a peaceful look on his face. Rosa whispers good night before ending the call, happy to do at least something to help as she gets to her feet and walks out of her room and goes to find Krolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I had the right translation for that lullaby, I heard it and imagined Lance having that sung to him as a little baby, maybe even his mother or Marco humming it to him when he was in the hospital from the time his father put him there.


	54. A Mother's love part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is still good for you guys to read.

_**One place Takashi Shirogane never wanted to see again was the Astral Plane, he had spent months there alone watching over the Paladins and his clone from the Black Lion. Twice in his time stuck there did he see Lance there, the first was when the Paladins where together but only Lance could hear him, Shiro tried to tell Lance about the clone and that he had died in the battle against Zarkon but he never got the chance as the Red Paladin was gone soon after appearing. Second shocked him the most, Lance lay on the ground unmoving becoming more clearer to see and it scared the former Paladin, he begged the brunette to fight, to stay alive.** _

 

 

 

 

 

The memory came back to him not long after the Lions took off to find Lance. "How could I forget something like that?" he wonders out loud staring out the window, he was told to rest as Iverson would take over for him. Closing his eyes the image becomes clearer, _**he watched Lance's eyes open and screamed in agony, Shiro tried to hold on to him trying to calm him but the shock he felt moving up his arm made him wince unable to do anything he curses. "Lance it's gonna be okay Kiddo, you're strong, you can do this keep fighting Buddy, they can't lose you!" he shouts gripping on to the young boy's hand. "you got this" he says through gritted teeth, Shiro would suffer any kind of pain if it helped keep Lance alive. "Por favor, Dios, no quiero morir..." (Please God, I don't want to die) the brunette's small voice came with tears in his eyes, he couldn't see or hear Shiro. The former Paladin noticed but it didn't stop him from holding the younger Paladin's hand tightly unable to understand what the boy had just said"Allura..." Lance said with relief as he began to fade from Shiro's side.**_

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **The Former Paladin smiled, happy that Lance was going to live but sad he couldn't follow him or warn him about the clone. He took comfort in knowing the boy was alive and the small squeeze back he felt before the brunette faded away.**_ Opening his eyes Shiro's hands become fists squeezing tightly till his knuckles became white " **I should do something, I need to do something to help them**...damn it!" he curses punching the table leaving a dent in it. He hated he had to stay behind but he had nothing to do for the Paladins at least here he could help take down the small amount of Garla left attacking Earth, sitting on the small bed him sighs "I wish I could help... **THEY'RE JUST KIDS DAMN IT!** " he growls lowering his head fighting back tears. "They're just kids.... **why do they have to fight this war?** " the white haired man whispers bitterly.

 

 

 

 

 

Fingers begin to run through his hair causing him to open his eyes and look up "Krolia?" he whispers "I'm here Takashi" she murmurs looking down at him with the same fond look she gives Keith, slowly Shiro reaches out and wraps his arms around the Galra woman, Krolia continues to card her fingers through his hair, she started doing this to Keith while he slept back on the space whales back. She was scared to try and comfort him awake and slowly learned how to do it, since coming to Earth Rosa helped her a lot. Now felt the time she could approach Shiro like this, like a mother comforting a child. "It's been a long time since I had someone who treated me like a child, now I have you and Rosa fussing over me" Shiro admits, Krolia smiles down at him "well we have kinda adopted you, well you adopted Keith making him your brother officially but **I like to think you're my son too,** without you I don't know what kind of man my boy would be" she states in a soft voice, her eyebrows furrowing slightly "is it that memory again?" she questions looking at how pale Shiro had become, nodding the white haired man sighs "I don't know why it suddenly came back to me but it's bugging me... **I just wish I could do something useful to help** " he complains, Krolia hums " **You are doing something useful** Shiro you're protecting our home, Keith said it himself you are the best to keep in contact with everyone and help Earth's defences" she removes her hands from his hair and nudges him to move over "lie down" she says climbing on to the bed after Shiro lay down and left space for her "right now, we need you to rest and re-cooperate, as Kevin would say 'Rome wasn't built in a day' so we take it a day at a time and do our best, I know how hard it is to not be with loved ones when there is a war going on" the purple haired woman admits with a sad frown "We'll see them soon and when they get back they will return to a safe home that we all defended" Shiro smiles at Krolia's words "Thanks Krolia" he murmurs holding on to her hand as he slowly drifts off.

 

 

 

 

 

Krolia sat with him a long time before finally letting his hand go and walking out the room, shutting the door she lets out a sigh. "The burden he gives himself is rivalling that titan Atlas from those books you read Kevin" she whispers while looking at the ceiling. "That's one hell of a weight to have on his shoulders" came Rosa's voice from Krolia's right side, relaxing a little the Galra woman turns to the Cuban woman "Shiro thinks he's useless right now" she explains, Rosa shakes her head "he's used to being the one to do the fighting and hates to 'sit around' he should be a bit better once he's had some sleep" Krolia nods, taking in the sombre look in Rosa's eyes despite her cheerful smile "how are you holding up?" she asks awkwardly, the human woman sighs "not too well if I'm honest Krolia dear, last time I didn't know what happened to Lance but this time I know, I know he's out in space with an army after him to turn him into a killing machine and Keith's not doing to well" she admits.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Krolia's expression grows even more concerned "What's wrong with Keith?" she asks barely taking a breath between words "he's not been sleeping and it's killing him that Lance is missing, he blames himself, he said he wouldn't fail me again. **I swear to you Krolia I have not nor will I ever blame him for this** " Rosa promises, Krolia bites her lip but feels some relief "I should contact him" she states "he's just got to sleep, he contacted me on this communicator" the caramel skinned woman says holding it up "the poor boy fell asleep after crying his heart out, I hope helped him calm down...I sang the lullaby I used to sing to get the kids to sleep" The Galra woman wraps her arms around her fellow mother "thank you Rosa, I'm glad you got **our boy** to rest" she says with a small smile.

 

 

 

Rosa grins returning Krolia's embrace, stepping back she loops one of her arms around Krolia's "now we got the kids sorted lets see what we can do to help and then we can sort ourselves out" The Galra woman smiles nodding to Rosa's plan "let's go, lead the way" she says letting the Cuban woman lead her to wherever they could be of use.

 

 

 

The pair had grown close in the short time they have known each other, a bond formed to be like sisters, fellow mothers. Krolia had learned so much about the simple things mothers could do to put their child at ease, she envied Rosa for being able to be there for her kids growing up but Krolia knew she did what was right to protect her family. Even with all the regrets she has, the Blade member can't stop herself for feeling happy to have this family formed by bond, bond was just as important as blood and in some cases even more important. She got her own son back and gain much more. She gained the chance to be the mother she wished to be, even if the person was not her child by blood, **she was a mother after all.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random thought, I love Percy Jackson and I picture both Lance and Keith with this song. Lance because of the son of a sea God but Keith not knowing about his mother and I imagine his father as great man who Shiro would be a lot like hence why Keith is so close to him, his brother and father being similar. 
> 
> For this chapter I wrote while listening to [Strong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knYjeUhS3H8) from PJO musical and pictured this kinda heart to heart with Krolia and Shiro one I could see both Rosa and Lance having as well as Keith's Dad and Keith
> 
>  
> 
> again sorry for my random bullshit
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Kei<3


	55. Struggles on Athides Part 3 - Reconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the day the last season comes out gets closer the more excited and worried I get, let's hope nothing bad happens to my little angels

The Black Paladin smiled while waking up, he felt well rest, he was greeted to the sound of singing, the same singing he grew used to waking him each morning. "Morning...Lance" he says yawning, freezing he notices the voice was further away than normal, opening his eyes he finds himself in the Black Lion, his mind catching up to remind him of all that's happened and how **Lance couldn't possibly be with him**. "Lance?" he calls out in disbelief, the singing stops as the sound of shuffling gets louder "Keith?!" came Lance's voice through the comms just as shocked, the Black Paladin's smile grew wider "You have no idea much glad I am to hear your voice Sweetheart" he cries with relief "Oh my God! Keith! I am I dreaming again? **Please tell me this is real Babe** " the Red Paladin begged "It's real, Lance how are you holding up? we're almost there just hang on" Keith asks not bothering to hide how happy and relieved he felt, he could tell Lance was smiling even if he couldn't see him, he started to press some buttons on the controls to see if he could get a screen up to work. 

 

 

 

 

Finally some good luck came to the raven haired boy as a blurry screen showed the outline of the Red Paladin in the Red Lion. "Lance can you see me?" Lance hums "you're really blurry Babe, Red is really messed up he almost destroyed himself getting us here" Keith frowns typing to message the others to wake them "I'm getting Allura, Pidge and Hunk to help right now and they'll want to hear your voice too" Lance chuckles "The only time I can imagine **someone not telling me to shut up** " Keith shakes his head "you're gonna make a joke about this **now?** " he groans "would I be me if I didn't?" Lance questions earning a chuckle from Keith. "LANCE!!!" Hunk, Pidge and Allura scream at the same time making both Red and Black Paladins winces "hey guys!" Lance says cheerfully, the pile of questions thrown at him felt overwhelming but he couldn't help but smile, they were all so worried about him. "I'm okay well actually, my leg's not doing to well and this large cut on my left side is burning, I think I have a cold but I'm alive and I don't feel like the Destroyer is controlling me but I have been in and drinking that water, so that could be slowing it down" he explains, all the while Pidge and Hunk worked on getting a clearer visual on him.

 

 

 

 

 

The Red Paladin's screen was finally working properly and the condition he was in was on display, his skin had gotten paler, his eyes had dark shadows under them and the bumps and bruises littering his body looked painful. His broken leg was on the control panel to keep it elevated, Keith took a sharp intake of air as his eyes looked over the damage Lance had taken. His leg was swollen, the stitches were either badly infected or completely gone but the wound was a nasty colour, it looked painful but Lance was smiling brightly at them, shivering all the while. Happy to finally see his family, his eyes met Keith's and his smiles grew even bigger. "I do have some bad news guys" Lance announces his expression going serious "Red says that a Galra ship was near by but I don't know if they spotted us since this place seems to mess with scanners" Keith's heart sank at the idea of being so close but the Galra being even closer.

 

 

 

 

 

Keeping a calm demeanour he had Black fly even faster having the others copying, Lance's eyes move from them to higher up the screen, watching something "what's wrong?" Pidge asked him "there's this bird thing that keeps trying to get past Red's barrier and it's freaking me out how forceful it's getting, I've had to stay in Red for a few hours now since the wild life finally got a whiff of me, Lance is not on the menu" the brunette informs them, eyes still on the creature currently trying to get past the Lion's barrier. "We should be there in a two or three Quintants Lance" Allura says trying to keep the boy's spirits up, Lance smiles "I hope to see you soon then, I should have enough food for two Quintants maybe three but that's at a push and I don't have much water left since I can't get out to get this leaves that I can eat but don't taste that good" he says scanning his supplies "please tell me you guys have some medical supplies, I used mine and it's not looking pretty" Keith grinds his teeth "we've got supplies just sit tight" Lance raises in eyebrow at him "Babe" Keith blushes slightly and stops grinding his teeth, the brunette smiles "Lance?" Hunk's voice came across small, the Red Paladin turns his attention to him "Hey Buddy" he replies softly, Hunk visibly relaxes as he starts talking to the brunette.

 

 

The team finally felt some peace knowing and seeing that Lance was okay, not completely okay but he was alive and he was talking to them and for now that was enough. The missing heart was still beating and that was enough for them, in a small amount of time they would be reunited. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Paladins took turns in talking to Lance, giving him some space breathe and only having to focus on one person. Keith let Hunk go first remembering the Yellow Paladin's breakdown, he couldn't take all of Lance's attention anyway it wasn't fair but also the Black Paladin just wanted to listen to his friends laughing and joking again. He was happy to stay quiet if it meant he could watch how happy Lance made them, smiling he wonders how Lance ever thought he wasn't valued.

 

 

 

His eyes move to Hunk's screen, the Yellow Paladin's face had brighten so much, Hunk is a person Keith's Dad would call a sunshine person and he could understand why. The boy had a hard time hating anyone and would try to find a peaceful way to solve a problem but God help you if you hurt his friends or family, Keith had never seen lose his temper till they first met Rolo and Nyma. It was how protective he became that shocked Keith since he thought Hunk was a bit of a coward. Hunk isn't one to mess with behind that easy going attitude is a warrior unwilling to have his friends and family hurt. This change Hunk could do was what about to be unleashed on the Red Paladin.

 

 

 

 

Lance wheezes from laughing at one of Hunk's jokes, the pair would of looked like two friends spending a normal day hanging out. Hunk's smile drops as Lance's eyes met his, the calm and peaceful air grew tense. "Hunk?" Lance calls out in concern, the Yellow Paladin's lips drew into a tight line as he stares "Lance" he says stiffly "I think you know what I'm gonna say" the brunette's shoulders sag as he moves his head back to lean against the chair "yup, before you start yelling at me I'm just stating the fact that **I don't regret it** and I know you are all annoyed at me for it" Hunk shakes his head not knowing how to answer that. "you scared me Lance, **you scared all of us.** I know I said I'd get Shiro to safety but **you didn't even try to stay with the group you went off on your own** , you need to stop being the hero and risking your safety like that" he states earning a nod from Allura. Pidge and Keith stayed quiet watching the pair, Lance sighed he knew that Hunk was right, he wanted to keep away from the others so they wouldn't of got caught up in any line of fire, he looks to the others, he's met with the same sad yet worried look on them as Hunk. "I'm sorry for being an idiot again" he utters closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk chuckles fondly shaking his head this time "you're not an idiot Lance, well you can be at time but who isn't? I'm just glad you're okay" he says with a smile. Pidge clears her throat "but we're still gonna kick your ass when you're feeling better, **I told you if you done anything that stupid again I'd get you** and it wasn't gonna be pretty and you know it's bad if Hunk's gonna agree with me" she warns as Hunk slowly nods, Lance shivers "please have mercy Pidge" he pleads earning a smirk from the pair. "use you're skill to pull at our heartstrings Lancey" she challenges arching an eyebrow. Lance grins, rubbing his hands together he opens his mouth to start his epic bullshit when he freezes, eyes staring up from the screen. "Lance?" Pidge calls worried, causing the others' attention to fully snap on to the Red Lion's part of the screen again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

In front of Lance circling the planet Red had zoomed up the Galra ships entering the planet's atmosphere. "Oh Quiznak..." he says quietly moving to sit up he forces his leg to move off the control panel. "Red, Buddy we gotta try and get to some better cover" he states placing his hands on the controls, he closes his eyes concentrating "Come on Handsome, I know you're hurting but if we can get to that cave 30 feet behind us it's something" he tries encouraging his Lion, Red growls at him telling him it's not possible; they have to stay where they are and have the barrier keeping them safe from the Galra. Keith calls to Lance a few time before the panic Paladin would look at him, his eyes were wide as he felt the fear kick in. "What's happening?" Keith demanded in pressing tone "Galra, they're here and they're getting closer, I can't move Red at all he's in bad shape and he says I'm gonna have to stay in here and hope the barrier holds up long enough for you guys to find me" he reports watching the scanner as the ships start getting closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Black Paladin's face dropped for a second, the raw fear and Panic slipped out. It wasn't long enough for the others to see but Lance noticed, Keith could tell, Lance's had face went paler before he forced his own fear back and put on his cocky smile, playing the part of the hero in one of the movies he had Keith watch. The raven haired leader opens his mouth to talk when Lance cuts him off "Okay, so I think I have a Varga before they spot me once they do I have some time of them trying to get into the Lion before they give up to just taking us even with the barrier up. Meaning I have three Vargas before I'm off this planet soooo Pidge, Hunk I need to you to help teach me work on anything to keep Red's communications are still up and running. Anything to help get him on his feet even if it's to break out of the Galra ship and meet up with you guys" the brunette says clapping his hands together to help snap the others out of shock. "Right" Pidge and Hunk shout together, bringing up the Red Lion's information. Allura starts translating the Altean for Lance as she instructs him on how to keep the barrier up without draining the Lion of any more quintessence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith stares at his boyfriend in shock How are you staying so calm! How am I not doing anything helpful? Damn It Keith! the young leader cursed himself mentally, within the chaos of the other three talking tech to try and explain it to Lance better, the Red Paladin smiled at Keith as he tried to open a new line to talk to Keith alone. With success Lance takes a breath "Babe..." he murmurs breathing out, Keith bites his lips "Lance, Sweetheart..I" his shoulders sag "I don't know what to do...I'm.." Keith's brow furrow, angry at himself for not being able to keep his cool or know how to help. "It's okay, I'm glad I can talk to you at least, seeing your face and hearing your voice is really helping me not go into blind panic mode but I have to admit... I'm getting that horrible feeling again, what if they decide to wait it out? What if they wait till I've lost the battle and come out a bloodthirsty monster?" Lance says what he's thinking out loud, at times like this Keith would pull him closer and press their foreheads together but he doesn't have that luxury. "Lance" he calls trying to get the boy to meet his eyes "Love, look at me" he tries again, smiling when the brunette complies "You're not gonna be a bloodthirsty monster, you never will be you hear me? It's not who you are, trust me on this... just hold on **I'm coming for you and I won't let those bastards win and neither will you** " the dark haired boy smiles reassuringly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance smiles for real just for a second before his eyes snap to the screen above him. His face becomes emotionless as he looks down to Keith again, going back to the line open with the others **"they found me"** he states in a far too calm voice, he looks at the Galra ship in front of him. Keith found Lance's attitude slightly unsettling,  
he wasn't sure if Lance was as ok as he claimed to be.


	56. To be Heartless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow the last season airs, no matter what happens I want to say thank you to those who worked on Voltron: Legendary Defender, those who made fanart and fan fics, those who just support the show. Also who I came into contact due to this show and finally to you wondeful people who have read this story, Thank you, thank you, thank you! This was the first time I ever tried to write something and it's given me something to focus on through quite shitty times.
> 
> I'm hoping to have the ending writing soon and I hope it's to the standard that you beautiful people will enjoy.
> 
> <3 Kei

Lance glances back to the screen for further input, Pidge and Hunk had started explaining to him the instruction Allura had translated for quickness. "That's it Buddy you're doing great" Hunk praises, Pidge had drawn diagrams on her tablet and held them up to the screen for Lance to copy. "Now that you've connected those you need to open the hatch to your lef-.." Pidge's voice cut out causing the Red Paladin to turn to the screen "Guys?" he calls seeing that the Green Paladin was still talking but no sound came. Keith's brow furrowed in confusion and opened his mouth but Lance couldn't hear a word. "Guys I think I'm losing you" Lance felt a spike of fear crawling up his back, he pulled himself up to stand and look out to the Galra. "What are they-..." he never got to finish his thought, a bright Purple blast hit against the Red Lion's barrier sending that ear piercing ringing that got through Red's protection.

 

 

 

 

 

Lance fell backwards clutching his ears, he thinks he let out a scream but the brunette couldn't hear anything but the ringing. Looking to the screen he can see the others shouting to him, worry etching on to their faces, that's when he looks to his own screen. Blood dripped from his ears, eyes and mouth, Lance knew he could taste something like copper but seeing the blood running down his face wasn't a site he was excepting so soon. Another blast hit the Lion, Lance held on to the seat as a life line. "Red!" he calls the Lion in concern "How you holding up? think we could try and take off? I'll give you all the Quintessence you need if we could get out of here!" he begs looking at the Galra ship ahead of them charging up for another attack. "I don't think we can take another hit" he says through coughing, looking down at his hand he sees more blood. 

 

 

 

 

 

Staring down the purple light once again the Red Paladin's eyes start glowing the same unsettling purple as the witch Haggar had made the fake Shiro's go, the same cruel and cold smile his father had made appears on his face as he starts chuckling "This might be fun" his tone of voice changing completely. The Red Lion growls in his mind trying to get him to fight the Destroyer once more but he couldn't reach Lance. Red forced himself to stand using all his strength and glared at the Galra, one more hit with that blast and he would lose his Paladin for good and that wasn't a risk he was willing to take. The Lion purrs an apology to his Paladin before taking more of the brunette's Quintessence as he had done before to get them out of the Galra's clutches. Letting out a roar to hold off the attackers Red scoops out some of the water in his mouth before taking flight against the corrupted Paladin's wishes and uses the speed he has been praised for to the best of his ability. Broken or not the Red Lion was determined to get Lance to safety, even if it meant burning all the energy he had managed to gain. 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance had roared at the mechanical beast to turn back so he could fight, he didn't sound like himself any-more, Red knew it was only a matter of time before his Paladin would pass out from the drain of Quintessence. With one final push Red sent out the distress signal to the Black Lion hoping that the Paladins and Lions would track him and find them before another Galra ship finds where they land. _**Find us BLACK!**_ the Lion screams through the connection link.

 

**This time was different from before, Red hadn't had as much power to drain.**

**Lance didn't have his armour protecting him for the burns and bangs he would get.**

**This time Red was in bad shape, this time might be the end of the Red Lion.**

 

 _ **Lance, my Paladin you must live and fight against this, you must overcome this, you are not the monster the Galra, the witch or your father are trying to make you out to be. You are so much more than you realize, you are the one who keeps the Paladins and Lions together. You have saved my former Paladin from losing his life and losing hope. You are MY Paladin, an ally for the good, defender of the universe and all who live in it. Fight! Fight and win, I believe in you! Don't let the Heart of Voltron die in vein Lance. With or without the Lions, Voltron is nothing without it's Paladins.**_ The Red Lion hopes the message reaching his Paladin, to help in anyway to get the brave warrior to rise again and fight and win like the Lion knows he can.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Paladins could only watch in horror when the realized Lance's comms were being interfered with, soon after that a blinding Purple light changed the Red Paladin, he put up a good fight despite the blood running down his face and holding on to the seat for support and begging the Red Lion to try and get them out of there. It was when Lance started chuckling that panic set in, not even looking at them Allura and Hunk shivered in fear at the glowing purple eyes glaring at a target before them, Pidge let out a small gasp unable to believe her eyes. Keith grit his teeth, the mix of emotions battling within him as he watched the one he loves be corrupted, to be another puppet, to be a weapon. This was the fate Haggar had designed for him, he knew it but Lance was paying the price, **Lance was always paying the price.**

 

 

 

 

 

Another blinding light blocked their view of the Red Paladin and then the screen went blank, for a tick Keith thought he could hear the unmistakeable voice of the Witch mocking him _**"he's mine now"**_ her cold voice announces with a slight cackle. Keith opened his mouth ready to scream curses again but the Yellow and Green Paladins bet him to it **"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? "** they scream after the string of curses **"EVERY. DAMN. TIME!"** Pidge screams hitting her controls in pure anger **"WHY DO THOSE BASTARDS HAVE TO KEEP TAKING OUR FAMILY FROM US?!"** she demands with tears in her eyes **"WHY!?"** her voice was going horse, Hunk had moved out of view but they could hear him shouting and hitting the walls as he cried, Allura had gotten up from her seat to punch the door of her pilot cabin the tears rolling down her face as her mouth lay open letting a silent cry out. Keith stayed still, remaining in his seat as he simply stared at the blank screen reserved for the Red Lion. Tears spilled from his eyes but he couldn't say or do anything to react from what had just happened. His body refused to move, his mind and heart went numb, it was like the day he heard about Shiro's 'pilot error' Keith started running from his dorm and made his way to their spot just outside the Garrison base and dropped and there he stayed for hours, unable to move, unable to scream only able to let the tears roll down his cheeks as the cold air of the night clung to him.

****

****

****

****

****

****

This time was different, Keith loves Shiro, don't get him wrong he felt his heart being ripped out each time something happened to his brother but this time was different, he never thought he'd feel anything more painful than thinking about or hearing his brother had died but losing Lance again was taking a toll on him that he never thought was possible. Glancing at his own screen, Keith noticed his face was the same as Adam's back on that day the man had found out. Unlike now where Keith would of tried to talk to him. Keith screamed at him, blaming him for making Shiro's last days on Earth sadder than they needed to be. The Black Paladin wondered why all of this came to mind when he should be thinking about Lance, it hit him suddenly why he focused on other things. The thought of Lance and of losing him became too much. Grabbing hold of his controls he takes a deep breath,  just like he taught you Keith, breathe in for three, hold for four and out for three he told himself. Instead of hiding his face as he did before he looked to the others screens letting them see his emotions, he clears his throat "Paladins" he calls in a low voice, the others pay attention to their screens once more "we don't have the time to waste on crying, we have to get Lance, it's not too late...and if it is we still owe it to Lance to get him home...one way or another" he says strongly despite his struggles. "We're Paladins of Voltron...we can't let this stop us we have to keep fighting...Lance would-... Lance would want us to...if it was one of us he wouldn't be sitting around crying he'd wipe his tears and keep going..he'd come after us and that's what we're going to do, we're gonna get our Red Paladin, our friend, our family back and the Galra Empire will feel our anger and fury when we refuse to let them win. **Cutting out our heart was a big mistake and we'll show them that,** the heart keeps the body going but remember what people call someone who becomes ruthless; **Heartless** , the Galra have to fight heartless Paladins who will stop at nothing to get Lance back and end this war" Keith finishes the speech with a slightly colder tone of voice as he can't afford to waste time of crying any-more, he feels himself slowly slipping back into his Blade of Marmora mind set where you couldn't afford to have emotions, **only the mission.**

****

****

****

****

****

The other Paladins took up their controls again, eyes still filled with tears but they wouldn't spend their time crying any-more. Hunk's face set into an neutral stare as he began pulling up his screens to begin their search again based on the last transmission from the Red Lion. Pidge's hands were a blur as she began her work, Allura and the Blue Lion let the sonic scanner rip as they search on the off chance the Red Lion had one another miracle. Keith closed his eyes, the direction the Lion were currently going was Athides but his gut was telling him to change. Looking to his left he knitted his brows in thought, bringing up the maps he looked what was to his left. Nabara, the planet they would need to collect some herbs from for Lance's cure, if Red could managed to crash land there at the same alarming speed he used to get Lance to Athides, the Lion would get him there within a Quintant and by their Lions' speed and location they could make it in half a Quintant, there and ready to get to Lance and Red maybe even stop the Lion from taking even more damage. 

****

****

****

****

The fates must be giving the team a break because the Black Lion begins to inform Keith that the Red Lion has send out a distress signal and it's source is slowly getting closer, Red is planning to get to Nabara before totally shutting down unable to help them unless someone helps the poor Lion. "Guys, I don't know if your Lions can sense it yet but I know that the Red Lion is doing the impossible again and we're gonna catch them before they crash this time, head to Nabara" Keith orders heading to their new destination. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

* * * * 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

The Altean woman looked in the mirror, her purple skin returning to the a shade close to her original skin tone. "Funny how I still wish to return to the way things were before all this happened, but I still have work to do" she murmurs to herself, bringing her hood back up and changing her skin back to purple. She moves around the room to the photo of her and Zarkon "We needed Quintessence my Love but you were clouded by the goal of having your Lion back, but don't you worry **I will fix everything"** she swears moving to one of the screen and bring up reports on the Red Paladin's search. "This Paladin isn't as sensitive to Quintessence as the Black Paladin, however with him as a pawn I'll get my hands on the new little leader of Voltron, then I can get you and my son back" Haggar speaks out loud to the photo still, a cruel smile spreads on her lips "once that's done I'll have the Red Paladin tear him to shreds, nothing more painful than to watch the love of yourself die but to kill them yourself is just the ultimate torture" she laughs bringing up the picture of the brunette "He'll become our greatest weapon he'll make the Champion look like new born Yelmore. Once I find the Red Paladin my plans can be put into action" the witch finishes with a grin, her cold eyes sparkle a little when the scanners show the Red Lion moving at a great speed close to her ship, contacting the bridge her expression became blank "the Red Lion is close, capture it and it's Paladin" she barks, finally she would get her hands on the brunette. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

* * * * 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Pidge finally looked away from her work to see herself on the Green Lion's part of the screen, her eyes decorated with the bruises that had began to fade were still red and slightly puffy from crying. The tears had dried long ago but her anger hadn't simmered down in the slightest, glancing to Hunk she notices his expression was a mask of calm to hide the fact that all he wanted to do was scream, cry and punch something. Her eyes moves to Allura who has her eyes closed trying to connect to the Red Lion or Lance, her eyebrows knit together as the frown gets deeper. The Green Paladin finally looks to the broken hearted leader, Keith always did manage to hide his emotions well however right now his face said it all, he was beyond pissed, tired and she put see him fight back the tears in his eyes. Pidge knew Keith was trying to be the calm level-headed leader they needed when he really just wants to be reckless and go in guns blazing. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

The youngest Paladin took a deep breath, taking her a moment to gather her thoughts before clearing her throat "Keith" she calls proud how calm she managed to sound "I have Lance and Red's location right now but it looks like the Galra are right on his tail, if we're lucky we could follow them without detection and hope that Red is able to use the particle barrier to keep him in till we get to him but I...I don't see much hope in getting to him first" she states unable to look like at her leader. Keith slowly exhales a deep breath, refusing to let the anger he feels be directed to his teammates, he looks to the small girl and how she couldn't meet his eyes. "Pidge" he utters, she slowly looks up and sees his expression was calm. "We'll get Lance back, don't worry too much, we'll manage we always do and if the Galra get a hold of him before we catch up...Lance won't let them control him" he states trying to bring their spirits up. Pidge lets a small half smile take form as she nods "True, if anything he'll make it his goal to piss them off" Allura chuckles at Pidge's remark before covering her mouth "Oh I- um I" her cheeks turn a light shade of pink "it's true though" Hunk and Keith say at the same time. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

The Yellow Paladin trying to find the small bits of happiness through these dark times, lets go of one of his controls he picks up the yellow paper star he got from Lance. "One time Lance and I where in a Galra ship and almost got caught... The sentries had locked us in one of the air locks and Lance was a little freaked out cause you know, that time when the Castle tried to kill us." Hunk begins to tell the Paladins with a small smile "Not too long after a soldier came to the door demanding information and Lance just looks at me and whispers 'don't say a word I've got this, I'm gonna mess with him' and Lance just started bursting out Spanish!" he shakes his head while running a hand down his face "I was gonna have a heart attack! He just started answering the guy with a serious face and tone in Spanish and the Galra soldier looks at me for answers I'm just like errrrrr" The dark haired boy shrugs his shoulders making a glazed over look "meanwhile he's like 'Where are your Lions? Where are your fellow Paladins?' and I couldn't even speak" he said with his voice changing from his own to a deeper gruff voice back to normal. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

"Lance told me afterwards that his answers were him just random movie quotes, but I couldn't believe how he managed to get the Galra soldier to try and understand him, he ended up opening the door trying to make a grab for Lance and our beautiful Lance just back flipped over him and knocked him out then shot the two sentries before we made a run for it" Pidge looks at Hunk in awe "holy shit!" she shouts letting a low chuckle out "how have you not told us this before! how come Lance didn't boast about i-.." her smile drops remembering the two boys running late from their mission, Lance had started telling them how they where trapped in an airlock and she told him to shut up she was working. "Oh..." Pidge murmurs looking down "I told him to shut up..." she curses at herself **"Hey"** Keith calls in a strict tone "don't do this to yourself, you have to accept that **the past is in the past and you've learned from it, Lance doesn't hold it against you** and we can ask him to fill you in with all his cool mission stuff when we get home okay?" he speaks, sounding a lot like Shiro in tone and attitude. 

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Pidge nods earning a small smile from the Black Paladin. "Good, now how far is Lance and the Galra now?" he asks looking at the scanner, from the North/East of his scanner he could see the red dot that showed the location of the Red Lion, a shred of hope dared to grow in his chest but he growled lowly at the purple dots surrounding the red. They have him in their grasps he thought picking up speed.  Black he called to the Lion can we try and get you him from here? like we did before? the Lion growled informing him it would work but it would be a great risk if the Galra had Lance out the Lion. Keith hums unsure what to do, looking to the others he sighs "guys I have an idea, it might be reckless but I want your thoughts on it" he begins, Pidge gives a look which he translates as you, reckless? neverrrrr he rolls his eyes at her unspoken sass. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an honor flying with you


	57. To be Strong while Losing Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter.  
> I watched the final season the day it came out and not gonna lie I was salty at certain things. Nothing to do with the shipping or Klance, Plance or any other ship but just how my favourite little blue boy was left so sad and he wasn't in a happy relationship, Allura might of not been one my favourite characters but she didn't have to die but I can't change the cannon but from my view of what happened next Lance (who I pictured travelling everywhere) took time to help his family set up their new lives with the farm and he would help those in need with Keith, slowly he learns to let go of Allura (he won't forget her but she'd wants him to be happy damn it) and years go by and Keith has always been welcome to Lance's home and the pair fall for each other and Keith tells Lance "you love her but you can't keep living like this you have to let yourself be happy would you want this for her if it was the other way round?" to which Lance would tell him no and Keith makes him happy, their relationship is wholesome and sweet.
> 
> So my take away from cannon Klance happens just not for a while, Lance has to heal his heart and Keith has to do what he has to do, he helps the Galra, he travels but always find home where Lance is. 
> 
> Don't get me started on other parts but rant over, I'm sorry for my salt but thank you for reading it and on with the story.  
> Please note I wrote most of these chapters before and I'm sticking to them, again thank you  
> <3 Kei

Allura closes her eyes taking in Keith's newest plan, it felt so long ago that Keith had managed to get Black to cross part of the universe to get to them within ticks. She hums thinking about it "Keith...I'm not sure this is a good idea, last time you were coming to us and you had Shiro's help" the Princess looks at him with a worried expression "you'll be walking into a trap" Keith looks at her with tired defeated eyes "It's risky I know but if I can get there and at least hold them off or grab the Red Lion with Lance inside and make a run for it... it's something" Pidge and Hunk look from Allura to Keith, Hunk sighs "I don't have any better plans but I don't like splitting us up more" the Black Paladin's shoulders sag more "but if you think it's worth the risk I say take it" the Yellow Paladin adds earning a shocked stare from Keith, Pidge nods slowly "what if we do one of Hunk's earliest ideas" she suggests with a small smile, the others look at her for more context "The Lion snake" she states "we go in a line with our Lions holding on to the each other's tails and boom we all make it to Lance and Red" A smile spreads onto the Black Paladin's face "Pidge you genius!" he praises **"I know"** she remarks with a grin.

 

 

 

 

 

Following Pidge's suggestion the Lions get into place and Keith closes his eyes, thinking back to the last time he tried this Shiro, I know this time I have to do this without you but I'll be okay I have the others with me. Hold on Lance we're coming! taking a deep breath he focuses "Oh no..." came Allura's voice just before they take off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance awoke in a cell, it was small, dark and only had a small slit that light peeked through. Looking down he checked himself for new wounds he had gotten but sighed in relief for the fact that he hadn't his legs cut off like his nightmare or at least not yet... "Okay, I have my limbs" he murmurs thinking out loud scrunching up his nose as he takes in the state of his leg and other wounds. "Red" he calls trying to connect to his Lion, his memory was fuzzy again he remembers feeling the Destroyer taking over him and Red refusing to let it happen. He recalls hearing Red to fight but nothing else, fear spreads through his boy feel ice, he wonders if his Lion made it out of their last escape attempt. Damn it all! REDDDDDD! the brunette's mind screamed, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall, **not here, not now.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance refuses to let any kind of emotion take over him while in the hands of the Galra, forcing himself to his feet he peeks out the slit in the cell door, he can't see anything but the wall at the other side, moving closer to the door he tries to see further down the hall on both sides, closing his eyes sighing in defeat he glares out across the wall again only to be met with bright yellow eyes. Lance jumps back wincing at the pain in his leg he forces his face to go into a blank expression as the cell door opens. Haggar stands in the door way with a cold smirk, enjoying her victory "hello Red Paladin, welcome to my humble abode" she greets in a mocking tone, stepping back she left the sentries grab the brunette and starts walking down the hall."you've been asleep for a while now I thought maybe you wouldn't make it" she says glancing at him, Lance kept his expression unreadable limping along as he was forced to follow the witch. "I see the Champion has taught you well, but I also see you are injured how about **we fix that** " Haggar continued to chat away opening the door to her lab, "put him on the table" she barks at the sentries, Lance fights against them only managing to slow down the inevitable. 

Glaring up from the table the Red Paladin refuses to show how scared he actually is to the witch. "you know Paladin you weren't my target, my target was the Black Paladin, he's quite sensitive to quintessence. I had plans to use him too, he's ruined a lot of my plans and I wanted him to destroy Voltron but my druids missed and hit you" she starts explaining taking hold of Lance's face "but you are the best target I could ask for far better prey than the Black Paladin, you are the heart of Voltron and without their heart they'll die like a body shutting down but I want more than them simply shutting down I want them to be ripped apart" she chuckles when Lance fights against her hold "your a strong one, it's gonna be fun breaking you and watching you tear your team and beloved family to pieces will be enjoyable I'll have you rip the heart of the Black Paladin out" Lance's eyes narrow at that earning a wider smile from the witch.

 

 

 

 

Haggar runs her fingers through Lance's hair chuckling how much he fights against her "you really do have a soft spot for him don't you Paladin? and he's got a soft spot for you" she states scanning his body, tutting at his leg "looks at these wounds you have, what's this your ribs are cracked, dear boy you've had some these before we even attacked your planet" she mutters holding her hands up healing the brunette. "your leg, I will have to fix this or we won't have much use of you" she mutters poking and prodding at Lance's broken and infected leg "Lucky for you I will take some time and heal your leg but it is a one time deal since you're my newest recruit" she speaks in a false pleasant tone "however next time I'll be kind enough to numb the pain when I remove your leg and connect the better one, we will need to get you nice and strong you to help rise this Empire back to the glory it had before you and your little friends started messing with our plans" she states, waiting for the boy to make any expression of fear but Lance's face remained blank with narrowed eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Haggar smiles again, she really does love the ones who didn't break easy, "But for now, lets begin with this my new Champion, you will bring the Galra victory" Haggar announces sticking a needle into Lance's neck and turning on the machine beside him. The ringing began again, gritting his teeth Lance swears to himself he has to hold on till the others find him, purple and black swirls cloud his vision as his body screams at him, to resist the αντιτορπιλικό, while apart of him tells him to give in to it. No matter what his mind and body scream at him it's all about fighting. Lance wants to fight this but he also just want to to fight anyone, anything, **he wants to kill.**


	58. Keith's Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, I hope you had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate.
> 
> I will apologies for my bad Spanish again and hope you guys are still enjoying this.
> 
> If I don't post before the New Year, have a good one, stay safe and I wish you all the best in the coming year
> 
> <3 Kei

The Paladins found the Red Lion floating, lifelessly. Keith was out his lion in seconds and making his way over to Red, the top of the lion's head was still partly open. "please...no" he whispers jumping down and making his way to the cockpit. **Blood...** he could smell a lot of **blood** , the walls had blood smeared over it some looked older than other bits. Keith wasn't sicken by blood and gore usually but he could feel what little food he's had churning in his stomach, he makes his way to the controls "Kitty?" he croaks in hopes the lion would answer. "Come on Kitty, I need to hear you're ok...I know I'm not your Paladin any more but please..." he begs placing his hand on the panel, he closes his eyes "I'm gonna get our Lance back **I swear it** , you did a great job Red...just one growl... just one little growl, tell me to fuck off or something" he praises and pleads. Faintly he hears it, Red lets a small wounded sound out in his mind, **that was enough for him.** "Atta boy, good job Kitty" he smiles wiping a tear.

 

 

 

 

 

Opening his eyes he notices flowers on the panel, weaved together and a flower crown on the floor with some blood on it. Kneeling down he picks it up and spots Lance's tablet lying under the seat, he takes it in his hand and taps it to life. Lance had been making video logs that Keith had guessed started when he woke up, biting his lips he stood again and went back to the Black Lion. Once he gets to his seat he has the Red Lion in his Lion's jaws **"...they have him..."** he murmurs, unable to find the right words the others remain silent.

 

 

 

 

 

Allura looks up trying to map out where the Galra had gone from when she noticed some ships leaving, her eyes move to the South/West. Piloting Blue forwards she uses the sonic scanner, her eyes light up with hope. "Guys! the Galra are close!" she calls the others eyes snap up to hers, the Princess smiles nodding "Lets go get our family back" she smirks earning determined looks back. Following the Blue Lion's lead they begin their new race to get Lance back before the Witch can hurt him or hurt him any more than she's done already.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk looks to the Black Paladin on his screen, he could see Keith was barely conscious. "Keith, Buddy you need to rest. We'll wake you when we've caught up to the Galra - **no don't argue with me** , we need to be at our best when we get to Lance and you being tired ain't gonna help so get some shut eye" the Yellow Paladin stops the Leader from trying to brush it off. "You better listen to him Keith, he'll end up using the **Shiro/Dad** voice" Pidge warns. Keith looks from Pidge to Hunk, letting out a long sigh he nods "Fine..." he murmurs as he signs off. Kev climbs up onto Keith's lap and nuzzles his cheek "hey Buddy" he pets the wolf's head before resting his head on top of Kev's. His eyes drift to the tablet he placed on his control panel, reaching for it over his fluffy companion he taps the tablet to life and looks at the list of logs Lance had made. Keith looks at the spot the other Paladins' screen usually are displayed then to the tablet before closing his eyes and playing the first one. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The video plays displaying a close up on Lance's eye "ah ha! I got it to work!" the brunette cheers, placing the tablet down and sitting back on his seat. "So um...hi guys if you're seeing this I'm guessing stuff didn't work out too well for me or in a awesome turn of events I'm just resting while someone's going through my stuff; Keithhhh" he grins despite the obvious pain and fear he feels, scratching the back of his neck Lance's eyes meet the camera's once more. "I should be serious anout this, I woke up today...Red is busted pretty badly...I've been out three days, Christ three days" Lance's covers his mouth trying to stay calm "My leg, it's not looking good, it's probably infected I don't have the strength to go back outside to get more water to clean this up...I have a wound on my side and I hope I'm keeping these clean enough." The Red Paladin looks up from the screen and smiles a little "I know Red, you did great" he looks back down again before moving the reach for something off screen, holding up one of the canisters for water Lance smiles "So I'm on Athides and it has the water we need, I've been lying in it for a day or two since **Red had to be a hero,** for any reason this needs to be of use to the cure...if I don't make it and someone else needs it and you're no where near here I will have this in the hatch, **Keith you know the one I'm talking about** " The boy explains setting the canister down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance's smile drops a little "I'm quite scared if I'm honest, I can go into the water to help but it's only gonna do so much. I want to say I'm gonna beat this because I will try, I will but I have to make sure that you guys are safe and I need to make sure Voltron wins so if I end up corrupted or...dead. **You have to keep going,** Hunk, Allura you're the legs you lift the team up and support us so much as well as being bad ass Paladins. Pidge you're one of the arms, you both shield us and attack for us, using your skills to keep the team right. Keith... our wonderful team leader, you form the head, you have the instinct, know how and skill to lead this team but don't hold on all the stress, worry and pressure on your shoulders, you have so many people around you that want to help but you have to let them in. Shiro has this problem too but together you both can overcome this. I'll stop with the mushy stuff now cause I'm gonna get some rest now" Lance smiles "I'll see you guys hopefully soon, **Sharpshooter signing off** " he finger guns as the video ends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith bites his lips, Lance looked a lot better in that video than when he last saw him. His finger hovers over the next log for a moment before hitting the play button, he snuggles closer to Kev happy to have his beloved pet with him. The video begins with the sound of water splashing, Lance comes into view holding slightly blooded cloth on to his bad leg. Turning to the camera he smiles weakly, he's gotten paler, his shivering more noticeable. "Hey so this is the second day since I woke up, as you can see" he gestures around him "I made it outside, it's very pretty here. I just cleaned my leg up, I had to take the stitches out though" he scrunches his face up in disgust "It wasn't pleasant but it's better to get it sorted out" he says nodding "I decided to do these vlogs so I could document myself...I can feel myself struggling...Last night I had a nightmare, it felt too real. I met the person I'd become, this disease... it's like it has consciousness it tried to break my spirit by becoming Keith and doing to whole I'm the bad guy blah blah blah no one cares bullshit, it still bugs me though" Lance looks down, shaking his head and slapping his cheek twice "nope! positive, **gotta stay positive!** " he scolds himself then smiles at the camera. "I have the communicator Pidgey gave me with me at all time so I hope to hear from you guys soon" he says turning the camera round for viewer to see the surrounding area "It's peaceful here, it's a bit unsettling how peaceful it is. It's like I'm waiting for something to jump out from the trees at me, I watch way too many movies I guess. As you can see my friends I got Red to sit up like the majestic beast he is but he's still in a bad way" he shows the battered Lion sitting the way he usually does "...maybe if I get my quintessence up again we could take off?" the brunette wonders turning the camera back to himself "I'll check in later, till then **Sharpshooter signing off** " he salutes with two fingers pressed to his forehead and winks. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith can't help but smile a little at how resilient Lance is, he always tries to make the most of a situation. The Black Paladin watches another video then another of all of Lance's little updates till he gets to the fourth day, Lance had gotten less and less cheerful, his eyes dimmed with each passing day but the brunette smiled at the camera. "Hello there, day four huh? well I decided to take a dip in the water again...I know probably stupid idea with me most likely having a cold but it helps take that feeling away for a while" he chuckles, bringing the red and blue crown into view he smiles at it fondly "I made a crown today, I used to make these a lot with Abuela. This one I've made for you Keith if you ever see this...I was planning on making one for you on our date, I know a spot in the park..." Lance's voice got quieter and smaller with each word before he broke down "¡Dios! ¡Te extraño tanto! Solo quiero ir a casa ... solo quiero ser yo misma otra vez y no luchar más contra esto..." (God! I miss you so much! I just wanna go home...I just want to be myself again and not fight this anymore...) he cries wiping his eyes he looks up at the camrea "sorry you don't understand Spanish...I'm just tired...I don't want to have to fight so much just to be me... **I miss you..."** he whimpers out with a sob. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith struggles to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks as Kev nuzzles closer letting out a sad whimper he tries to comfort Keith. "I hate being alone...I hate being by myself again this time hurts more cause I have no one else physically here..." Lance continues Keith whispers apologies hoping that they could be carried over to the crying brunette, all the dark haired boy wants is to hold Lance in his arms again and tell him how much he means to him, how much he misses him and how much he loves him, how he can't live with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It's getting pretty late...I should try and sleep...I have Red with me, I will be okay... **I will be okay**..." Lance utters trying to calm himself, closing his eyes for a moment he takes a deep breath. "My Mamá would sing to me and have me sing when I was sad, nervous or whatever which is why I sang or hummed a lot...I have tried to sing but I haven't felt like singing as much lately, I miss singing in the mornings" he smiles a little "I miss singing to wake you up Keith...I think I'll try to sing when I wake up who knows you might hear it" he tries to smile, waving to the camera **"Sharpshooter signing off"** he forces a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes as the video ends.

 

 

 

 

The Black Paladin holds Kev tighter as he forces himself not to cry any-more, he knows what happens next, he knows he wakes up to Lance's singing, for a wonferful moment he got to see the boy's face one last time before contact was cut off by the Galra. "The Galra...no Haggar" he curses bitterly "not all of us Galra are bad, my mother and the Blades are Galra but those willingly in the Empire and that Witch are **monsters** " he mutters as Kev licks his face noticing Keith's eyes glowing yellow with anger, the Paladin snaps out of it turning to the wolf "thanks Buddy" he whispers patting Kev's head. He sets the tablet down and brushes a thumb over the flower crown before settling down and trying to rest.


	59. Game of Cat and Mouse comes to an End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Happy New Year! I hope you guys had a good time with whatever holidays you celebrate.  
> I gotta be honest lately I haven't been well and I lost my motivation to write for a bit and with me being a salty little shit about the final season, I love Voltron still and probably will have a soft spot for it like many other series I have in the past.
> 
> I feel like my writing isn't good and it's not as good as it was when I started (I'm a ball of anxiety) but I think I'm almost finished with this story and working out how to edit the chapters so it makes sense, also I've written a lot of these before the final season and I'm sticking to my guns on it 
> 
> sorry for the long rambling rant again  
> <3 Kei

It was cold, so cold. Lance curled up in his cell staring up at the ceiling. After Haggar started her new experiment on him to speed up αντιτορπιλικό affect she began healing his wounds, painfully might he add as he glares up at the small amount of light making it's way in. Through out it all he remained silent refusing as much as a wince, the Witch kept trying to get him to speak, answer her questions, she would taunt him but Lance refused to give her the time of day. The Paladin could feel himself changing, he wanted to fight anything or anyone in front of him and he wants it to be bloody. Lance closes his eyes I am not a monster, I am a Paladin of Voltron. I am Lance McClain and I'm not a monster, I'm not a weapon for the Galra! I will keep fighting this thing...my friends, my family they're coming for me...I just need to hold on..just hold on...damn it... Lance grit his teeth feeling the signs of tears welling up in his eyes and he was damn sure he wasn't crying here, he wasn't breaking down in a cell, not in the hands of the Witch.

 

 

 

 

 

Looking down at his leg he blinks a few times, they had left him in the under-suit of his armour. They had ripped the leg part off to heal it but he was still in the Paladin under-suit, he wasn't in the usual Galra prisoner get up, he lets himself have a tiny smile before forcing himself into the blank expression. Maybe.... he thought bringing his hands up to his chest making it look like he was hugging himself as he felt for the communicator he slid into the under-suit still looks broken, probably why they left me with it, but it's not broken he thought with a hint of a smirk as he slowly brought it out,tapping it to life to double check if it was truly broken then hugs it close to his chest to block any light coming from it and starts tapping the side button as the S.O.S code he and Pidge made earlier, if they couldn't speak, Lance couldn't remember if it was still the same day he had heard from the others or if days had passed him by without his knowledge. Pidgey I'm alive...I'm alive but I'm struggling to fight this he thinks hoping his Space Sister could hear his distress.

 

 

 

His eyes start drooping as he feels the affects of the experiment taking a toll on him, before sliding the communicator back into his under-suit he hopes his S.O.S signal continues to repeat till the Paladins get it. A guard peeks in at him to check on his condition, Lance glares at him before raising his middle finger up to him cause the soldier to growl at him, it was a petty and small victory for the Paladin but a victory none the less. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith and Pidge had been talking together for the past two Vargas since Hunk and Allura fell asleep, Pidge trying to find a light topic began asking Keith about his time back on Earth. "So when you went to have mother/son bonding moments Lance and Shiro had bro time?" Pidge asked trying to picture what bro time was for Shiro. "Yeah, it wasn't like we disappeared we just sat in the living room and talked so Shiro and Lance left to give us space, they went to the kitchen it became a thing were we could all be there but it was just me and my Mum talking about what we wanted to talk about and I could hear their voices but not what they said, I think Lance was having Shiro talk about his time he was the Galra's prisoner and trying to help with his PTSD" Keith explains earning a small smile from the girl. "Shiro did look like he was getting actual sleep before this shit show" she remarks, the older Paladin nods "he was, if he woke up from nightmares he would start pacing up and down the hall, I was going to the bathroom one night when I noticed Lance wasn't in bed. When I got to the toilet door I could hear Lance's voice downstairs and well me being me" he chuckles as Pidge fondly rolls her eyes "I went to see what was wrong, I saw Shiro sitting on the sofa with his head on Lance's shoulder and Lance telling him to breathe" Keith smiles a little "it's stuff like that makes me feel lucky he's in my life and how much he does care about Shiro is a great relief" he adds.

 

 

 

 

 

Pidge smiles, "That's really important to you huh?" The Black Paladin nods "Shiro took me in when I was just turning 12, he was the only one that didn't give up on me and he saw good in me, without Shiro I wouldn't be who am I today so I think it's fair to say a requirement I have is get along with my brother" he chuckles. Pidge watches his face through out the time he spent talking, it was the most life in him she's seen since the day before their new battle began and they were on Earth. She had told him about her time at home with her whole family being back, Matt had contacted his girlfriend a lot and Pidge met her, they got along well so she could understand how Keith felt as her own brother wanted the same as Keith wanted their partners and siblings getting along.

 

 

 

 

Her fingers start tapping in time with a quiet noise in the background, her face drops from the small half smirk she had. Keith's brows furrow "Pidge?" he calls concerned. Pidge remains silent, her concentration purely on the noise. _**beep...beepbeep....beep**_ "Pidg-" "OH MY GOD!" she screams in delight cutting the young Leader off "WHA-?!" Hunk shouts after jolting awake and falling out his seat as Allura jumps up, bayard in hand to fight "What's going on?! who we fighting!?" the Princess shouts scanning her the enemy. "SHHHH LISTEN!" the young girl orders, the other three fall silent, listening. _**...beep...beepbeep....beep**_ "Beeping?" Allura questions, Hunk lets out a relieved cry "he's alive!" Keith turns to Pidge again, needing her to confirm Hunk's claim "Lance is alive and with this we can find this exact ship he's on and where in it he is" she explains with a nod. Keith's smile grew large, he really wanted to get to his space siblings and give them a hug for showing Lance how to do this kind of Morse code. "Well, what are we waiting for? let's find our Sharpshooter" The dark haired leader states as Pidge pins points the location of their missing Paladin. 

 

 

 

 

 

After their game of cat and mouse with the Galra fleet for days and finding the currant location of the Galra ship was, the team found a safe Planet with allies close by to leave the Red Lion. "Thank you so much for this Arall " The Princess smiles at the Olkari based on the planet, taking a look at the beast he tuts "I have my work cut out for me since I can't have your assistance Princess" Allura looks down "I know but I trust you can help the Red Lion enough till we get our Paladin back" the Olkari nods getting to work with a few other Olkari that came to this planet. Keith places a hand on Red "I'll bring him back soon just you wait and then we can all go home" he promises before going back to his Lion followed by his wolf. The chase was on and this time the Galra weren't getting away from them with their Red Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's reaction to the Guard is how I usually want to respond to people and I do if I can get away with it.  
> Having a fight with your sibling? flipped them off as they or you leave the room. (Please don't do it kids I'm a bad example of a grown up)


	60. Losing Control of the Mind and Body

The Red Paladin looked down at the bowl pushed through the small hatch to him, the gloop within the bowl reminded him of the time his sister tried to make her own face mask but even less tasteful. The guard looked in, their yellow glowing eyes watching the boy unblinking. "Eat" they order him but Lance smirks at them before kicking it back through the hatch spilling the gloop over the guard's boots. The door opens and the soldier rushes in to attack the Paladin, Lance takes this chance to slam all his weight into the Galra man, taking his gun while hitting the button to shut the cell door behind him. A grin spread onto his face as he ducks into a hiding place, his eyes scanning the area, his mind already trying to map out the ship by his memory of ships he's been on before and from being dragged by the sentries.

 

 

 

 

 

Okay Lance you got out, now I need my bayard, my armour would be great but I need to find something for under it he thought glancing down at his bare leg. Moving quickly and soundlessly the brunette followed his instinct while avoiding the patrols, he freezes in his new hiding place spotting drones. Damn it, how am I getting past those? he wondered, he scratches the spot where Haggar stabbed a needle into his neck, he winces. The cold was getting to him he felt it with the slight fever and shivers, Lance's eyes land on more soldiers close by, instead wanting to hide and wait till they pass him by the voice in his head was shouting at him to engage, to attack and make it bloody. For a tick Lance smiles entertaining the idea, his eyes widen with fear NO I'm not gonna do that! I'm not killing them for fun! I...I his resolve was shaken, holding his head in his hands he tries to will the thoughts away. _**Come on Lance if you kill them you can get out of here faster, why not take aim? you're a good shot after all~ it would only take you a tick to line up the shot and take it**_ came the voice. Lance found himself bring the gun up and aiming at one of the Galra's head, it was so easy and he would have more than enough time to pick the other two off before the alarms where raised. _ **Come on Lance, take the shot then we can leave**_ nodding to the voice the brunette's eyes flicker purple, his finger slowly pulls the trigger, firing three shots rapidly, Lance's mind went blank as a sinister smile grew on this face. **"Let's play hide and seek Galra"** he chuckles slinging the gun over this shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Haggar grins watching the screen, the Paladin's eyes were glowing the proud shade of purple of the Empire her husband had created. She watches the boy pick off the soldiers she had set out for him with ease, she knew putting Irik in charge of guarding the Paladin would work. He was too easy to anger, he demanded to he feared and respected and would act recklessly to try an attain it. The Paladin wasn't one to bow to this thus creating the opportunity for him to try and escape when the idiot snapped and tried to beat her new Champion into submission. "He's strong" came a voice from behind her, turning the witch sees one of her druids "That is he, once this little training exercise is over his spirits will be broken since he'll keep trying to take back control only to see blood on his hands" she chuckles "Keep watch over him while I set up the machine" she orders walking away from the screen, the druid bows "Yes Haggar" they step up towards the screen and watch the Paladin kill without mercy or remorse. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith sat going through Lance's device, smiling down at the photos the boy had taken throughout his adventures in space and the ones from returning to Earth. He pauses at the one he finds of their day at the beach, Shiro buried in the sand as a 'beautiful mermaid' looking up at the camera man with a surprised expression as Keith held his arms out wide pretending to show off his greatest catch. Keith couldn't remember the last time someone took a photo of him smiling like that at the time Lance took the photo. He chuckles gaining Allura's attention "Keith?" he looks up at her with a fond look in his eyes and hums at her. "What are you doing?" she asks softly smiling at the young leader "I was looking through Lance's stuff and found some pictures and this one with me and mermaid Shiro is really funny to me" he explains, Pidge's ear perk up "Hello there~" she purrs placing her elbows on the panel and resting her head in her hands "Can I see our Space Dad as Ariel?" she asks sweetly batting her eyelashes, Keith snorts shaking his head fondly "Well I guess we do need a mood lightener" he grins bringing the photo up onto the screens. 

 

 

 

 

 

Pidge places her hands together as if in prayer "How did no one show me this before! this is golden blackmail material right there" she shrieks. Hunk coughs up the water he was drinking as the youngest Paladin was shouting, he wasn't paying much attention to the others as he watched the tracker from the communicator seemed to be moving, when he looked up while taking a sip he saw the photo. Allura grinned at the photo "All he needs is a crown" she remarks tapping her helmet pointing out her tiara, Keith bites his lip trying to to laugh at the image. "What other gold does my dear Space Brother Lance have on there Keithy?" Pidge asks, Keith looks at the tablet again bringing up the photos of their days out, he stops at a photo he never knew existed but he knew it wasn't long after the brunette had gotten out the hospital. Lance had taken a photo of them watching the stars in the tree house, Keith had asked Kev to teleport Lance up there. Keith's head was on Lance's shoulder, watching the starts above. Lance smiled at the camera with his cuts and bruises proudly on display, it wasn't his usual smile for the camera it was the smile Lance saved for him and him alone.

 

 

 

 

 

They two of them looked at peace, nothing in the world matter but the two of them. Written as the name of the photo was 'All these stars but none shine brighter than you Keith' the dark haired boy blushed slightly. "Great, he's being mushy" Pidge mutters "Let's see, Let's see!" Hunk shouts in delight "It's just a picture of me and Lance" Keith tries to wave the Yellow Paladin off "and I wanna see" the boy had the gall to pout "fine" Keith mutters bringing the photo up, Allura and Hunk coo at it telling him how cute they are, shockingly Pidge doesn't pretend to throw up she looks at the photo with a soft smile "You two are really happy together huh?" Keith nods bringing the tablet to his chest and hugging it close. "They say you find someone who completes you, I think Lance does, without him it's like all the colour in the universe is muted" he admits, Allura nods understanding what Keith means, her anger was still high from Lotor's betrayal but she has to admit she still loves him. The colourful universe was muted for a long time, it still is to some degree.

 

 

 

 

Hunk glances down to the tracker again, he does a double take at the movement he can see. "huh?" he brings the screen up to view the ship layout he and Pidge made. Lance's tracker was moving quickly down a corridor. "Guys check this out" he has the other screens display what he's seeing "Lance, looks like he's on the move maybe he's got free?" Allura stares at the dot "I hate to be the one to suggest this but what if...what if Haggar's done something?" Pidge and Hunk look at her with a horrified expression, their hope that the brunette wouldn't have been corrupted, they hoped that they got there in time to save Lance without any more damage taken. Keith looks down, he expected this, he knew the second the Galra had their claws on him they would start God knows what to get Lance to be their puppet. "Even if it's true we need to get to him before does anything he'll regret" the Black Paladin states closing his eyes for a moment.


	61. A glimspe of Hope in Dark Days

Haggar slowly approaches the Paladin as he curled up in the corner of a hallway decorated by blood, his hands shaking as he stares at the blood on them. He had killed many in gruesome ways, placing a hand on his back she softly hushes him "there there, young one you did a good job" flinching the boy stared up at her. Lance looked down in shame, he gave into the αντιτορπιλικό his mind had gone completely blank in the time but he remembers how he felt, he felt a sick sense of joy from this disease taking over and fighting and murdering those in his path. He felt cold, not just from before where it was the cold shivering from being ill, this cold feeling was as if he was losing who he truly was, this is what Haggar wants to take from him, his essence what makes him, him. His eyes meet hers as she wrapped her arm around him, she is mocking me he thought, why else would she act the way his own mother would if she found him crawled up in a ball? "How about we get you out of those dirty clothes?" she offers sweetly looking over the blood soaking under-suit he wore but Lance shakes his head determined never to give into them or this disease so easy again, he deserved to be covered in the blood he spilled, his reminder of what to fight against so it wouldn't happen again. 

 

 

 

 

 

The Witch stands dragging him to his feet "Now, now my little Champion, we can't have you getting sicker. Move" her false pleasant tone failing her at the end. Lance glared down at her, trying to dig his heels in but his weaken state and her strength he was dragged along. Haggar took him the long route to her lab, giving the boy a chance to get a good look at his handiwork, blood was smeared everywhere, the site sicken him. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, ashamed at himself, I caused this. Tripping on an arm he had ripped from a soldier's socket Lance falls into a pool of blood, his eyes grew large as he scrambled to his feet, he could taste the blood on his lips. Haggar chuckles making him look at her "Soon you will be used to seeing all this blood however, it confuses me little Champion, you have killed many before in the name of your beloved Voltron why does seeing blood now bother you?" she asked turning her head back to the direction they where going.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Red Paladin followed still being gripped tightly by the witch, his mind racing God, I killed so many people, I knew that but I never gave them a thought, I kept thinking this is for the greater good... I have so much blood on my hands already...wait Lance remember you only shot to kill if they attacked your team...the innocent, each time you look into that scope you defended the universe...you defended those you love...didn't I? the boy was beginning to question himself, he was feeling the affects of αντιτορπιλικό again, it was confusing him of what he stands for, what was right and what was wrong. This was the mind games Krolia warned him about and Lance wasn't going to let them win just like he promised Keith. 

 

 

 

 

 

His mind was getting clearer, he let himself smile for a tick before forcing his expression to become blank. Before he knew it he was on a table again strapped down, even his head was trapped. Haggar looks down at him with a smile, placing her hands on either side of his head. "you know, little Champion you look quite like a young Altean I knew before the the fall of Altea" she murmurs, her expression was different from anything the Paladin seen, her face looked sombre, staring down at the boy as if he was once precious to her. Her eyes widen for a tick, the yellow glow of her eyes faded away leaving normal eyes with her iris becoming a shade of gold before shaking her head returning to her usual glowing yellow with her cold cruel smile "Let's speed up your progress, I think we should leave you attached to this for the remainder of the day, I will see you tomorrow, bright and early" she speaks in a happy tone. Leaning down she smirks as she places a kiss onto his hair, Lance recoiled but the Witch kept watching his eyes, the boy's resolve was already crumbling but acting in a way that mimicked what only his closest loved ones could was speeding it up rapidly, the way he would flinched and pulled away from her before is what gave her the idea.  
Walking out the room Haggar turns to looks at the boy once more, his expression remained the same but she knew she had already began to get to him, her smile only grew wider when the door shut and the boy let it soft whimper. Once at the helm she turns to a soldier "Open a line to whoever's in charge of Earth, I want to show them their beloved Red Paladin" she orders.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Shiro stands watching the aftermath of the last battle, the Galra fleet woul return after they licked their wounds and bring more ammo. His robotic arm was still dripping blood from the Galra he's taken down to protect the young pilot behind him. "Rizavi, how you holding up? can you walk?" the girl looks up at him with a smile "It will hurt but I can walk Captain Shirogane" she states getting to her feet "Kinkade!" Shiro shouts getting the young man attention, he begins towards run to Shiro "You need to help take Rizavi and then lead the others back into the base I'm going to check for more survivors" the white haired man ordered while walking through the wreckage. "Yes sir!" the dark haired boy shouts helping the girl to walk to the other fighter pilots. 

 

 

 

Slicing through the ships' battered door Shiro climbs inside, this ship seems to of been taken down a week ago maybe even longer. His eyes scan the ship till he made his way to the pilot cabin, it was slightly charred, his eyes fall on a person slumped forward, helmet crack were their blood was splattered on the wind-shield was dark and dried. An unfortunate bit of knowledge the man learned while being trapped as the Galra's prisoner, he could now tell how old blood was by the look of it and this poor bugger lying there has been here since the day they lost Lance. Lifting the person's head they let out a small whimper, Shiro's eyes widen "you're alive?" he asked turning them to face him, wounds decorated the man's face, a burn mark ran down one side of his face, Shiro gasped in shock it was Adam. "Adam?!" he shrieks as the other man's eyes flutter open for a second "....shi?..." his dry lips barely managed to say.

 

 

 

The former Paladin's knees almost gave out as he held Adam close "I thought...I thought..." he sobs out, Adam smiles slightly "Ka..shi..." he murmurs coughing, Shiro carefully cuts Adam free from the seatbelts then works on freeing the man from the metal prison the jet had become since crashing. He lifted Adam from the seat and began carrying him back to the base but it was all a blur to him, once the brunette was placed onto a hospital bed for the doctors to help him did Shiro let it sink in this was real. Despite being told he needed to leave countless times, the new Captain stayed where he was, Coran placed a hand on his shoulder "Shiro?" he called softly. The white haired man turned to face the Altean man, a grin spread onto his face "Shiro my boy! I can't believe it, you found Adam this is great news" the older man cheers earning a large grin in return from the other. "Come on we need to tell Rosa this, remember you said you would tell her any good news" the orange haired man states pulling Shiro along. Shiro tries to protest only to be dragged along with the surprising strength he kept forgetting Coran had.

 

 

 

 

The former Paladin knew this was a tactic to get him out the way of the doctors and to get him to rest but he let it happen, making sure the doctor would contact him the second Adam was awake. Shiro walked into the room Rosa and Krolia were in the Blade member stood behind the Cuban woman as she shot the target in front of her, the two women turned to the two men as they entered. Their looks of concern faded when they saw how bright Shiro's smile was, with an equally wide smile Rosa placed the gun down pleased with her marksmanship "It must be wonderful news" Rosa remarks walking to him, Krolia nods following "What's going on Shiro?" the Galra woman asks, taking the hands they offer out to him his tears roll down his cheeks but his smile stays just as wide. "I found Adam " he said in a disbelieving tone "I actually found him...he's alive" he let himself fall to his knees again, his 'adoptive' mothers kneeling down beside him "Mijo, that's wonderful news!" Rosa cries throwing her arms around the young man. "Oh thank the stars" Krolia murmured into his ear wrapping her arms around him, both women holding him tightly. Shiro closes his eyes letting himself enjoy this moment, he found Adam this could only mean they would get Lance back soon. His arms wrap around the two women, it felt safe, it was how a mother's hug should be, something he was too young to remember when he lost his own mother. "Thank you" he whispers to the two.


	62. The Desperate Measures of the Red Paladin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!
> 
> Hey guys, I'm stating this now and want to put it out there that I wrote this a while ago and recently in real life an event almost happened to someone I care about that is a little to close for comfort so trigger warning- attempted suicide and please my lovely readers do not do it, I know how bad you feel to think it's an answer but it's not. Talk to people and get help you life is precious, no matter what you are important and you are loved.  
> <3 Kei

Shiro awoke in a soft chair by the hospital bed his former fiancé occupied, the quiet sounds of machines beeped softly. Adam's heart beats are so much stronger than they had been only a day ago, the white haired man held on to the sleeping brunette's bandaged hand fearing to let go in case it's a dream. Last time Shiro remembered being this close to Adam being this happy was before he told the other man about the Kerberos mission. 

_**The pair sat on floor watching the stars out the window as they always did, Keith had disappeared into his room to study yet again. Adam turned to Shiro dropping a kiss onto his forehead before returning his gaze to the sky "what was that for?" the raven haired man asked with a chuckle "just because" the dark caramel skinned man replied with a smirk. The paler man moved closer pressing their forehead's together before peppering the other with small kisses all over his face, laughing as Adam lets out a shriek before falling backwards. Shiro landed on top of him, propping himself on his elbows the dark haired man grins slyly"hey there~" he purrs "hi" Adam whispers blushing slightly, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and pulling him closer to press their lips together once again.  
** _

Shiro smiles at the memory, only in his wildest dream could imagine that it wouldn't have to be only just a memory. The former Paladin stopped himself from building his hopes up, he hopes Adam will at least talk to him and if by some miracle Adam wanted to be friends that was more than enough, he knew the day he decided to go on the mission that he would be very lucky if Adam ever spoke to him again. Adam's eyes opens slowly, he looks around taking in his surroundings. He feels warmth in his right hand, a comforting warmth and weight he thought he had lost long ago. "Taka...shi?" he questions, Shiro tightens his grip slightly "I'm here Adam, I'm here" he whispers, a smile forms on the wounded man's lips "if this is a dream I'm not waking up, I can see an angel in front of me" he states slowly making Shiro chuckles quietly as his cheeks turn red "even now you're not letting me live that down?" he asks "never" Adam answers with a smirk.

Both men let out a laugh, it was surprising to Shiro how carefree it sounded to him, he stood up and moved closer ready to throw his arms around Adam before freezing on the spot is this okay to do? he wondered, he slowly goes to back off only to have an arm pull him closer and wrap round him weakly. **"You're a fucking idiot Takashi Shirogane! A fucking idiot!"** Adam shouted before shaking out a sob and weakly hitting the former Paladin's chest a few times, Shiro looks down holding Adam close for what he can only imagine is the last time, trying to keep his emotions in check "....but you're **my idiot** " the brunette whispers pushing Shiro back a little to press his lips onto the white haired man. Shiro's eyes widen in shock he pulls away "A-Adam?" he questions in confusion, unsure if this was how the man actually felt or if it was the head injury talking. "Sorry... I thought.." the other man looks away "What? wait! no no no I still love you!... **I love you!** I..I love you...so much Adam I thought you wouldn't want me...back or even want to look at me.." the white haired man stuttered out earning a fond smile from the other "I love you too... I was so angry Takashi... I just wanted you to be happy, healthy and at home with me and Keith" he admits "I thought if I made you pick, you would pick us, it was selfish I knew you loved going out there, I knew you wanted to live your life to the fullest and not just wither away...I'm sorry I didn't send you off with a smile and the support you needed" Adam says in a small voice unable to make eye contact. Shiro tilts the other man's chin up so their eyes met "how about this? I forgive you and you forgive me and we move past this?" he offers with false confidence as he winks, Adam smirks again nodding "Sounds like a plan Lover-boy" he teases "thanks Babe" he returns before looking worried he crossed the line. Adam pulls him closer again, kissing him softly before winking at him "Don't look so scared, you're a defender of the universe after all, it's just me, Adam you're signifiant other" he says with a grin "Am I still the signifiant annoyance?" Shiro jokes "Always was and will be" the other remarks. Taking in Shiro appearance properly for the first time Adam frowns "God Takashi...what has the universe done to you?" he asks with a look of sorrow, Shiro looks down "A lot has happened in the three years I was gone..." he admits brushing his hand gently over the burn wound that was already scarring on Adam's right cheek "the same can be asked about you Love, what has the universe done to you?" he retorts in a guilty tone. Adam slowly reaches up and holds on to Shiro's hand pressing it into his cheek as he leans into the touch "I guess we had to fight tooth and nail to survive and we're still here so I'm taking it we won plenty of battles, our scars will be proof of the battles we fought and won to defend our home. Even now with you've been through Kashi you are still the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on" he remarks as Shiro lets a small smile form, it took the man five minutes to make most his issues of his appearance fade to basically nothing, even with the others' support Shiro still struggled about looking like a man broken by the Galra or a scarred mess that scared children despite his time with the McClains and Lance's help. 

The pair sat for a long time talking about what has happened to them the past years after Adam had been checked over again, the damage wasn't as bad was they first thought, his legs were broken, glass was removed from the wounds that decorated his head and the large gash on his chest was already healing well, the I.V drips were attached to his arm again. "So how is our rebellious son?" Adam joked, Shiro looked down "he's not doing too good..his boyfriend was hit with this blast the Galra where planning on using on him and it's really bad..really bad, Lance is battling to stay in control but it's turning him into a killing machine...he shouldn't have to fight this...I know how hard it is to come back from being a Galra prisoner, to be their champion" he explains bitterly, his hand gets squeezed tightly, Adam gives him the look he missed receiving when he needs support. "Keith's boyfriend was the Paladin you flew with that day? Lance McClain? he's a tough one, he'll be fine" Shiro smiles a little "I know" he murmurs, remembering that it was Adam who sat late those nights watching over Lance as he stayed late to train in the simulator.

* * * *

Coran burst in on the pleasant and peaceful moment Shiro was having since the hell of the Galra's attacks on Earth began, looking from the man laying in bed to the one sitting on the seat next to it the Altean man's face grew even sadder. "Shiro, it's Haggar she's asking for you" he announces grimly, Shiro shoot up from his chair, eyes widening in fear and anger "What? where? why has she contacted us?" he basically demanded " we need you at the bridge...she says she has Lance" Coran looks down, his hands balled up into fists as his knuckles become white. "I'll be a second" he states before turning to Adam "Adam I have to go" he says looking pissed off, Adam nods trying to get up "I'm coming with you" Shiro shakes his head "You need to rest I'll be back soon I swear, I need to see if Lance is okay...he's like a brother to me" Adam stops, looking up to the other man he nods "Give 'em hell Kashi" he orders as he reaches out and kissing Shiro's hand. Shiro drops a kiss onto Adam's head before racing out the bridge.

Storming into the room the Captain stood proudly as the witch was displayed on the screen, Shiro's face was calm and expressionless but his eyes raged like a fire, his burning gaze aimed at the woman before him on the screen. "Why hello Champion, I see you've gotten stronger" she remarks "What do you want Haggar?" he spat out, the Witch smiled "I have to admit you have taught the boy well Champion, he's here but right now he's undergoing a little 'medical test' but I thought I would let you see how well he's doing since coming into my care" she announces "what do you mean?" Shiro questioned his eyebrows furrowing. "This" the screen cut away from the witch, before him was footage of Lance breaking out of a cell and racing down a hall, it cut to the boy crouched down, slowly taking aim as his eyes flickered purple and the blood bath began. Shiro watched as the young boy slaughtered all in his path, unable to look away, it was all too familiar to his days in the arena.

Coran had placed his hand onto Shiro's shoulder both to offer support and receive it, they watch the Red Paladin come back to his sense, screaming as he looks around him. they had to bite their tongues. Lance mouth was moving over and over again, Shiro could read his lips **"I'm a monster, I caused this"** Haggar was by the boy's side not long after, her behaviour was unsettling, she was acting almost like a mother or some form of family member towards the boy. Haggar appeared on the screen once again her smirk had grown wider. "I hope seeing him one last time has given you some peace but **he's mine now** and I'll have him destroy you all" she finished was a proud smirk, Shiro growled at her "SHUT UP! IF YOU'RE SO FUCKING POWERFUL COME HERE AND FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW YOU HAG!" he screamed at the hooded woman, earning looks of surprise from those around him and a satisfied smile from the witch "You never did lose that spark of yours, I can't wait to see it extinguished just as you're Paladin's spark will be" she waves "Goodbye 117-9875, I will be sending my new little Champion to you soon enough" the screen goes blank. Shiro punches a large hole into the metal table in front of him letting out an angry roar.

Coran pulls Shiro towards him wrapping the younger man in a strong hug "You must stay calm Son, this is her plan...we must keep our heads to help get Lance and the others home safely" he murmurs into Shiro's ear. The white haired man holds on to Coran pressing his head into the older man's shoulder "I'm sorry... I'm sorry" he whispers, he hated taking his temper out on anything and he hated how others would look scared or worried. "shh it's okay my boy, it's okay. Now let's work out what to do together, remember we are here to help you Shiro" the older man states in a soft voice patting the other's back. Together they would work this out, first move was to contact the Paladins, Blades and Rebel fighters.

* * * *

Keith stared at the ceiling of his pilot cabin, his voice had died off a while ago from letting out his anger, screaming a string of curses out. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse from falling behind the fleet again he heard from Shiro, the good news about finding Adam was horribly out-shined by the news of Haggar contacting Earth and proudly displaying his beloved Lance losing his battle with αντιτορπιλικό. Shiro had refused to show them anything from it but by the pale and grim faces he and Coran were sporting the Paladin could only imagine it was bloody and frightening, Keith couldn't get the image of Shiro's scared face out of his head, it had made Shiro recall his days in the arena so clearly. The ice cold feeling of fear rose in his stomach as he thought how Lance was be like under Haggar's control and what made it worse was the dark haired boy didn't know the stories Shiro had told Lance about the Galra, he didn't know as much as Lance of how his brother was treated, he only knew the tip of the iceberg, he grit his teeth. Shiro only opened up to him a little about it but the brunette managed to get his brother to talk even more, he knew that on top of all Lance had to deal with the memories of Shiro's stories would be playing on repeat in his mind further fueling the αντιτορπιλικό.

His screen lit up with a green light, Pidge was trying to get him to answer again, Kev climbed onto his lap and made a noise "I'm scared..." he admits to the wolf, a small whimper escaped the wolf as he nuzzles Keith's cheek, the Black Lion purrs at him telling him it was okay to be scared but he couldn't dwell on this, he must keep moving forward. "I'll talk to her" he murmurs going back to his seat and pressing the button and Pidge's tear stained face appears on screen "Keith..." she calls in a tiny voice "thanks for answering me" she continues while looking down. Keith's heart breaks for her too "Hey Kiddo" he calls softly "sorry I went radio silent..." he apologies.

The Black Paladin had managed to calm himself enought to function but the youngest Paladin had hit her breaking point, she was reliving her search for Matt. Closing his eyes he tried to think of how to help her, he knew all to well how much it hurt to lose your brother but he's still struggling to help and talk to others, his mind went to Lance again. That's it, Lance he would make her laugh and give her hope. Looking up his eyes soften, moving to seat up properly "Pidge" he calls softly, she looks up at him shocked at how calm he looked and that she was at the receiving end of one of the softest looks he's ever given "It's gonna be okay, I know what you're thinking about and you gotta remember you found Matt, we know where Lance is we'll get him. I need to ask you to be brave and strong as you always are once again so we can use the Green Lion to get on to that ship, can you do that for me Sweetie?" he asks trying to use a pet name to help her calm. Pidge slowly nods wiping her eyes "I'll try my best Keith" she mumbles, Keith smiles "that's my girl" he says proudly, soon the other two where on screen "okay guys let's talk strategy" he announces looking to see how far the ship Lance was on was located.

* * * *

Numb, he consumed by numbness, his body refused to move no matter how hard he tried, every part of him felt cold, his stomach churned. Lance lay his head against the wall of his cell, his eyes never leaving the bloodied and beaten remains of the Galra soldier at his side the Witch left him to witness his handiwork. He had lost control of himself again, he had became Haggar's puppet once again, gritting his teeth tears fell from his eyes washing a small part of the blood that painted his face. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" he whispers to the large woman beside him, no amount of apologies would change the fact that many people's lives were ended by his hands, looking down at his hands Lance saw his usually caramel skin covered in the crimson liqiud, he felt it drying and crumbling. How many times has he done this? how many times would he do this till he was no longer himself? The halls were covered in blood for God knows how many times, if it wasn't reality it was in his mind, Lance was losing his grip on what was real and what was fake. It was all melting into one, he killed either way. 

_**Haggar's magic had him fighting his friends, had them telling him that he was a monster, he needed to be stopped. The worst ones was Shiro and Keith, oh boy did Haggar have fun with those two, Shiro would belittle him for becoming their puppet, he would curse him for being able to lost all control and not have to kill or fight while in control of his own body and mind as he had to as their Champion.** _

__

_**Keith, this torture would begin with the dark haired Paladin running at him and wrapping his arms the brunette in tears, telling him how much he missed him till the blood on Lance's hand touched him, then the boy would recoil in disgust. All that Lance had ever opened up about was thrown back at him with vemon and hatred. Keith hated him, he screamed at the brunette about how he played with his feelings, how Lance had him open up and how their friendship, their love was all a lie for Lance's gain to work as the Galra's Champion, Keith would call him a monster, he would scream that Lance must be put down like a dangerous beast. Lance would cry out to his boyfriend that he wasn't a monster, he fought with all his might to stay in control but failed.** _

__

__

_**"You failed" Keith hissed out "Why am I not surpized about that? you never could do anything right" Lance's heart would break each and everytime those words came out of Keith's mouth, fake or not the idea hurt him, just like Haggar wanted she was breaking his spirits, she was breaking his resolve and she was taking his will to fight. The fire, the spark he had was fizzling out and the αντιτορπιλικό was growing stronger and stronger, the whole time Lance's ears rang, voices screamed at him to get back up and destroy.**_ >Leave no one alive **it thought, Lance had attempted many things to stop himself, he shot his legs last time so he couldn't walk to attack his newest victims only for Haggar to heal him, she praised his courage and quick thinking by letting him keep his legs and everytime she touch him, petting his hair or kissing his hair it was a mockary of his mother's love.**

His tired blue eyes moved upwards to the ceiling I can't fight this anymore...I'm gonna end up killing more...I will end up killing my friends...Keith I'm sorry Babe but I have to do this or I think you're gonna have to kill me if I can't do the job myself he thought finally getting his hand to respond to his request to move, he was losing his will again and if he was to die, it was on his terms. I wish I could see the sunset with you one last time he thought taking the gun from the soldier's belt and raising it towards his head he takes a deep breath **"I'm not your weapon...I am Lance a Paladin of Voltron and I willingly give my life** for my friends, family and the people of the universe so I will **never** hurt another in your sick game Haggar" he states in a strong voice, he could tell she's watching "I know you can hear me, I know you have some little trick up your sleeve so good luck using this broken weapon!" he screams "Voltron will stop you! The Paladins will win and you will be nothing but a bad memory, an old scar that will fade as time goes on in the era of peace they will have!" closing his eyes he pulls the trigger, last thing he heard was rushed footfalls and orders being barked. The last thing he saw was his family, Keith's face flashed before him as he whispered out his sorrowful Goodbye, he would greet death with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little scared to release this after what happened with my loved one but they are getting the help they need and I think it's important to show how Lance's mindset has got to the point he was doing what he felt so strongly against after hearing about Keith's attempt to bring down the shield before Lotor came to help.


	63. Keith and Pidge to the Rescue!

Light shone down brightly on the Red Paladin's face, his eyes opened slightly where am I? Am I dead? he wonders opening his eyes wider, the light that came from above was all too farmilar, pain began rippling throughout his body. Looking down the table at his body to see the new damage he notices his undersuit has been replaced with a black suit, Haggar's face came into view within a few ticks, her scowl was set deeper than he had ever seen, but her face it had changed, he knew it was Haggar but her skin was a pale shade of mocha, her eyes had turned to the golden colour she had before. She looked more like the woman Coran showed him in a photo once at the castle while talking about his old group of friends on Altea, he knew now that she was that woman but she had lost those friends lifetimes ago. 

 

 

 

 

 

Her glare at him wasn't just of her plans being messed with, he wondered what was going on, she almost reminded him of his Abuela, the way she looked at him with anger when he had an outburst that his father should of just killed him so they didn't have to deal with his failures. The thought of this Witch resembling his Abuela scared him, why did she look at him like she might care? "You stupid boy!" she hisses "do you realize what you could of done?!" she barks, his memory was coming back, his attempts to end his life were foiled by the soldier who grabbed the gun in time, he still gained a wound from the blast grazing the side of his head. Lance's shocked expression turned to rage **"I did what I had to"** he growled, turning his face away from her only to have Haggar's iron grip clamp around his jaw and force him to look at her again "I will not have you ruin my plans little Champion, I think another day attached to the machine will help this crazy idea fade away" her voice booms, keeping a hold of his jaw she grabs the wires to hook him up, stabbing them into his neck and arms deeper and more forcefully than before. Lance winced, her eyes meeting his again, there was a hint of sadness in her expression, no disappointment. It clicked for him she wasn't sad or disappointed that he had tried to kill himself like his Abuela would be she was disappointed he wasn't her obedient attack dog, she was disappointed that her Champion wasn't bending to her will, Lance recalls the night he and Shiro would talk, the former leader had told him how she 'loved' her Champions and her experiments. Haggar was angry that her plans were being pushed back once more due to his attempt to end his life. 

 

 

 

The brunette would of smiled at his small victory but he felt so weak, on top of his new normal of screams and ringing, the pain from trying to end his life with the blaster was unbareble now, his eyes shut, grimacing at the kiss the Witch places onto his head, he could hear her leave the room not long after. He knew she would be back in a matter of Vagras, he enters the state of unconsciousness knowing he had to face hell once again, he hopes it killed him before he has to wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

After what felt like a lifetime, Keith's eyes zeroed in on the large ship at the front of the small fleet a good few 100 feet ahead of them, Lance, he in that one he thought, turning to the others he nods.  
"Okay Hunk, Allura you two stay here with Black to be our cover and provide back up if needed. Pidge and I will go in the Green Lion using the cloaking to breaking and get Lance" Pidge nods with Allura, Hunk slowly nods still not too happy with the plan. "Okay, Pidge I'm heading to you now" Keith states turning to Kev he pats the wolf's head "you stay here" he orders climbing out his Lion and using his jet-pack to get to the Green Lion. Hunk and Allura watch the Green Lion disappear and begin slowly pushing the Black Lion forward, keeping their distance. Pidge pilots through the smaller ships with practise ease but she barely lets herself breathe, weaving through them till she's at the large ship. Once landed she turns to Keith giving him a thumbs up, Keith smiles and pats her shoulder "good work Pidge" he grins as they head out the Lion.

 

 

 

 

Keith summons his bayard and starts cutting a hatch for them to get in. His eyes scan the area before dropping in with Pidge at his heels "This way" she whispers pointing to the right. Making their way through the ship without detection they find themselves at the prison cells, glancing into them Keith notices that they've been empty apart from the small glow of light he knew was from the communicator was the one Pidge had made. Opening the door the two Paladins look in the cell for Lance, Keith pushes Pidge away from the cell, he could see blood spattered on the walls, gritting his teeth he curses quietly. "Don't look Pidge" he murmurs, she seen enough blood and seeing what could be Lance's might shake her, Pidge frowns at him "I'm not a child" she retorts earning a pat on the shoulder "I know...I just don't want you to see anymore blood if I can help it" he returns softly, the Green Paladin smiles a little. Keith's eyes scan the area again looking for where the brunette could be when something bumps against his leg as he notices Kev had followed them "Kev" he hisses "I told you to stay with Hunk and Allura" the wolf ignores his scolding and bumps against Keith's leg once more "what?" he asks as the wolf's tails motions forwards "What's he trying to tell you?" Pidge whispers unsurprised by the new team member's appearance "I think he can smell Lance's scent, he's that way" Keith point to the left corridor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The two Paladins glance around the corner to see sentries coming towards them, Pidge looks at Keith "What do we do? there's nowhere to hide" she whispers, Keith turns to Kev and places a hand on him "don't freak out" he whispers taking hold of her arm as the pair teleport a few feet behind the sentries. Pidge smiles sending him a thumbs up again as they follow the wolf. Keith looks around the small room they hid in after coming across another patrol, parts of Lance's armour had been thrown on the floor as the red bayard lay on the table. Taking the bayard in his hand the Black Paladin turned to the Green Paladin "You wouldn't mind helping me with his armour?" he asked earning a smile for the girl "I got it, you'll have your hands full with Lance" she remarks shoving the pieces of armour into a bag and throwing it over her shoulder, looking outside again they pair wait till the sentries pass them by before following Kev again, they end up at a large double door Kev whimpers, his ears going flat against his head as he back up from the door a little. "Do you hear a ringing sound?" Keith asks the small girl, "yes, I don't think this is gonna be good" she mutters scanning the door with her wrist gear. Keith presses his ear to the door, waiting to hear something else "I'll be back in a few vargas **my dear little Champion** " came Haggar's voice, she chuckles moments later. The dark haired Paladin let out a low growl "she's coming out" he whispers looking for a spot to hide he notices a place where Lance tends to hide and grabs Pidge's hand as Kev teleports them up there, pressing themselves against the wall they watch the door open and the Witch emerge from her lab, taking this chance the Paladins held on to Kev again and teleported into the room as the door shut behind them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith scanned the room, his eyes landed on the table on the far end of the room that machines blocked the view of. Taking steps towards to he could smell blood again, Kev whimpered again as Pidge patted the poor wolf's head "shh it's okay Kev it's okay" she murmurs. The Black Paladin had finally found the Red Paladin, a small smile threaten to appear on his face, the brunette lay in front of him out cold, a small burn mark was at the side of Lance's head, looking at Lance's neck he saw a few marks on it as well as small drips attaching him to the machine. God they look painful he thinks slowly removing them trying his best not to grimace at the pain the boy on table seemed to be in, his gaze moves downwards to check for more damage, his eyes lingered on his leg. Unlike the nightmares Lance had, the brunette's leg was still there, remarkably his injures looked better but it seemed new ones littered him. "Oh thank God" Keith whispers, using his sword to slice through the cuffs he takes hold of Lance's hand "Lance?" he calls the brunette's brows furrow slightly "It's Keith, I'm getting you out of here" he explains as Pidge scans the Red Paladin "it's definitely the real Lance but looks like they've really speeding up the αντιτορπιλικό" she explains, Keith curses running his sword through the machine before slicing a huge chunk out of it in anger "We'll have to deal with that later, right now we're getting him out of here" he says taking Lance off the table he carries him towards Kev "okay Buddy I need a big favour, can you get us to Green in one jump?" the Wolf looks up at him then lets out a small sound of agreement "that's my boy" he whispers as the pair placed a hand on the wolf and made it to the Green Lion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hunk! Allura! we got Lance! we're on our way back!" Pidge announces cheerfully piloting Green with the activated cloak on again back to the other Lions. Kev lay at her feet closing his eyes taking his well deserved nap, Keith holds on to Lance tightly as he brushes the hair out of the brunette's eyes. A smile forms on his lips, they finally have Lance back everything will be ok."Lance? can you hear me?" he softly calls, Lance's face scrunches up a little "Sweetheart?" the Black Paladin tries again, Lance's eyes open instead of the usual smile that spreads onto the boy's face as he wakes up to see Keith, Lance's tired expression went to a scowl. "Lance?" Keith's tone becomes confused as the hope that was growing slowly dies again. "Keith? what's going on back there?" Pidge's voice echoes but Keith doesn't pay any attention to her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance's eyes are filled with hatred, more than Keith thought ever possible from the boy. "You bitch!" Lance hisses out with venom struggling to get out of Keith's arms, he struggled to lift his arm up to push the Paladin away, scared that this was another one of Haggar's tricks. **"Don't you dare use his face again!"** he growls. Keith's eyes widen "Lance it's me! it's Keith" he cries taking Lance's hand "it's me Sweetheart!" the brunette growls again, batting his hand away, his eyes flashing purple in rage  oh shit this might set him off the raven haired boy thought "I'll rip you to shreds!" Lance screamed getting loose. Prove it you idiot! tell him something no one else would know! came the thought in Keith's mind, he blocks the fist flying at his face, Lance was getting stronger the more angry he got. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Red Paladin glared at him "I refuse to do this **again!** " he shouts, slamming his elbow into Keith's gut. Doubled over the Black Paladin quickly rolls out the way of the next attack, wincing he grabs hold of the boy and flips him over pinning Lance to the floor. **"I'll prove it!"** he screams to which Lance laughs dryly. "Everyday is the same how are you gonna prove that you aren't her?! How are you gonna show me that you're not gonna **break my heart again?!** How am I gonna see that you aren't gonna cut me down again!" the brunette screams, Lance was in panic mode, his thoughts were too quick for him to keep up "Tell me how!" he demanded. "On nights I couldn't get to sleep I would crawl into your bed and you would sing to me...you sang my Dad's song to me" Keith blurted out, Lance's mouth snaps closed, the struggles lessen slightly "We played with Mateo and Bella all the the time, before you got attacked at the park we played the Paladin game they made up" he tried, thinking that bringing his niece and nephew into it would help Lance snap out of it. Gritting his teeth through the pain he was in with Lance's kicks "I told you about my foster homes...I told you about those foster parents that would...beat me" he struggles to say, the knee repeatly kicking his side stops "I told you about the time in the **'home'** where I was attacked when I was asleep..." the brunette's eyes return to blue as he stares at the raven haired boy in tears, the fake Keith never went into detail of his past, the fake Keith never showed tears. "I told you about my foster father who tried to.." he falters "Keith...." came Lance's voice, his arms wrap around the taller boy's torso, Keith's breath catches as he wraps his arms around the boy. "Lance..." he breathes **"I thought I lost you"** he sobs, Lance slowly smiles, he really was with Keith this time "not getting rid of me that easy" he murmurs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The pain was getting too much to bare "Keith, Honey I can't breathe" the dark haired Paladin moves keeping one arm wrapped around him. "Sorry!" he says a bit flustered, the Red Paladin looks tired, the affects of the αντιτορπιλικό was taking a huge toll on him. His eyes fell shut moments later, leaning against Keith his shivering was lessen by the raven haired boy's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious question: should I make longer chapters or keep them the same I usually do?   
> I'm worried this is dragging on too long for you guys and if I should make chapters longer.


	64. The Black Paladin's tough Choice

It had been just over two weeks since Keith last held Lance in his arms. Once getting back to the others he placed Lance's helmet on the boy's head and went to the Black Lion leaving Kev in Pidge's care. Taking his seat with Lance in his arms he pilots his Lion as quickly as possible with the others away from the Galra, finally he felt like he could breathe again. "Great job out there guys" he praises, Hunk and Allura smile at the Green Paladin "think this was all you and Pidge, oh yeah and our Paladin pup" Hunk grins "Yeah Kev really came through for us back there" the light haired girl says petting the wolf's head "Good boy, once we get home and sort this war out I'm treating you to all the dog biscuits I can get my hands on" Kev makes a pleased noise at Pidge's promise.

 

 

 

Looking at the brunette Keith smiles, wrapping a blanket around the sleeping boy his gaze moves back to the others. "So we go pick up the Red Lion and we go find the stuff we need for this cure" he states, the Princess smiles "Actually Keith, the Blades had started collecting it for us and you have a few of the ingredients ourselves" she announces, the Black Paladin's eyebrow arches in surprise "I completely forgot we asked Kolivan to help, how do we have a few ingredients? I know we have the water but what else?" Hunk raised his hand "remember Nabara?" Keith nods "well I asked some of the people on Yebraulea if they could go to Nabara and get the stuff on the list I gave them and they said they would so we have a good chunk of herbs taken off the to get list" the Yellow Paladin admits with a small smile, Keith's eyes soften at his friends, relieved that they didn't have to worry about searching for the cure, a grin begins to form. "Hunk you **beautiful bastard** " Keith chuckles, batting his eyelashes the larger Paladin grins "now, now Keith you can't say that kinda stuff **you have Lance** " the young leader lets out a groan "oh shut up" he hisses with no real heat beforing smiling with the other three Paladins, they felt a weight lift from them as they look at their missing family member.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance felt himself slowly waking up, he felt warmth around him, it was comforting. Struggling to open his eyes he shifted closer to the source of warmth, he heard a soft _**ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum**_ A heart beat? Whose? he wondered forcing his eyes to finally open. His eyes focus on his arms, he notices that someone has actually bandaged his wounds. His eyes shift to the red and white armour he is leaning against, snapping his gaze upwards the brunette's eyes meet the blueish- grey one with violet flicks he missed so much, lifting his hand up and placing it onto Keith's cheek "Did I die? cause I see an **Angel** before me" he asks in awe. The raven haired boy's face turns bright red before laughing and dropping a kiss onto Lance's forehead "I'm no angel Lance, but I can be your knight in shining armour" he retorts with a soft teasing smile, Lance's cheek become pink.

 

 

 

 

Turning his head, Lance could see the other Paladins, smiling he waves at them earning their smiles and a wave back from each Paladin. "How did you get me out? I thought she had me as a **bloodthirsty monster** " Keith frowned at the Red Paladin's question, he felt some relief that Lance didn't remember fighting him but how much could he remember from being the Galra's prisoner? "Not gonna lie to you Lance, Haggar might of had her way if we left you any longer and I still **don't know how bad the damage is** from what's she's already done to you but we have some of the stuff to help cure you once we get the Red Lion we'll be meeting a friend of mine from the Blades for the rest and then we'll get this all sorted out" Keith explains earning a small nod from Lance. Looking down the Red Paladin's eyebrows knitted together, the other boy looked at him confused "Lance?" he calls " **I don't trust myself...I need to be locked up Keith, I've killed people I know I have** " the Cuban boy admits shaking "you need to lock me up... **it's not safe** for me to be wandering around" Keith stares at him in shock "Lance, Sweetheart I can't lock you up after all you've been throu-" Lance forced himself to his feet and moved away from Keith stumbling the whole way to the other side of the pilot cabin and drops to the floor hugging himself "Keith **I need to know I'm not gonna hurt you! I need to be knocked out** or something it's clawing at me, it's trying to take over again, I can't let him come out he'll rip everyone I love to shreds! I keep seeing it each time I shut my eyes! **I have so much blood on my hands already! I'm becoming a monster!** " Lance screams, his acting of being ok crumbling away.

 

 

 

 

The Leader of Voltron looks taken back before he has to look away, biting his lips he closes his eyes in defeat, making his way towards the shaking brunette, he kneels down to wrap his arms around Lance again, he could feel Lance flinch but he couldn't focus on that right now, he knew there was a lot they would have to work out but for now he couldn't make Lance suffer." **the pod**...if you go in there you won't be able to wake up till **I let you out** " Lance's eyes lighten as he hugs his boyfriend tight "Thank you Babe...I'm sorry" he whispers, Keith rises to his feet lifting Lance as he stands. "Allura tell me how to set this thing to cryo-sleep" he asks looking upset, the Princess gives him the instructions while Lance sat against the wall, huddled up with the blanket doing his best to put on a brave face. 

 

 

 

 

"Okay that's it set up..." Keith announces turning to the brunette, he kneels down and holds Lance close for a long moment "...Keith?" Lance calls " **I thought I lost you,** I just want to hold you... just for a little longer before you have to sleep" he whispers, Lance wraps his arms around Keith, nuzzling his face into the dark haired boy's neck "It won't be for long... I just don't want to hurt you, **I love you so much Keith**..so much, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you or the others" Keith takes a deep shaky breath, pressing his lips against Lance's, he forces his tears back and smiles "You are so strong Sweetheart, you're right when I wake you up we'll have the cure and then you will finally be free from this curse" Lance smiles "then we'll kick ass and take names" he kisses Keith one last time before lying down in the pod.

 

 

 

 

The pod door begins to form as Keith places his hand against the glass, Lance places his hand on the glass at the other side. Smiling he mouths 'I love you' before his eyes shut and the glass fogs over "I love you too" Keith whispers as the brunette falls asleep, he eyes moving over the bandaged wounds, his gaze returns to Lance's face before he starts walking back to the pilot seat he looks at the three Paladins. "He's asleep now" He mumbles. "I know you don't like it but I think it's a smart move" Pidge admits, looking down "I know he'd fight the αντιτορπιλικό but if he's sleeping the battle can't drain him as much as it would with him being awake" Keith slowly nods at her, understanding it was for the best but he still didn't have to like it. Shaking his head the Black Paladin's eyes set on the new goal, get the Red Lion and the ingredients that they collected, then meet up with Thalia to get the remaining ingredients and get the cure made for Lance. "Okay Paladins, let's get back to Yebraulea and get Lance cured" he announces earning a smile from the team "Yeah!" they shout together flying at top speed.


	65. Hope for Better Days begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! sorry it's been a while since the last update real life was a bit dramatic lately but I've finally got the time to seat down and edit this chapter I'm thinking of making the chapters longer by adding two together, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> As always thank you for reading <3 Kei

Keith walks to the Olkari man named Arall he shakes his hand "Paladin Keith it's good to see you again" he greets "Good to see you too Arall, how did it go with the Red Lion?" Keith asks looking at the crimson beast "I did what I could, the Lion should fly again if their Paladin can make a stronger bond" the man explained, the Paladin nodded remembering the same thing happened with Pidge and Green. "Lance will be able to do that when he's awake" he remarks, his eyes follow Hunk who's currently bear hugging a Olkari to death "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the large boy shouts with a large toothy grin "It was our pleasure Paladin Hunk, you and your friends have saved us so many times" the Olkari utters with a smile. "Oi Hunk!" came Pidge's voice echoing the team all turn to the girl carrying a few boxes "I could use your help here!" the Yellow Paladin smiles excusing himself to help the young girl, Allura appears at Keith's side once Arall had gone back to work. "That's our business concluded here Keith, shall we go?" the young leader nods "Thanks for keeping in touch with all our allies while we were searching for Lance, I didn't even think about that" The Blue Paladin places her hand on Keith's shoulder "I can't blame you Keith but you know it is my job to keep in contact with our allies after all, you can't do all the work you need people around to help. I am glad I could take some pressure off you" she smiles at him earning one in return, he places his hand on top of her and squeezes it before starting to walk back to the Lions. "Still, you did a great job Allura" he says over his shoulder, the Paladin smiles following him "as did you" she returns ruffling his hair, laughing Keith retaliates by messing her hair up and running to his lion as she curses him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Touching down on a floating remains of an old base that the Blades once called home Keith starts walking towards the small ship with Hunk while Pidge and Allura stayed in their Lions guarding the other three. "Kid" The Blade member greeted happily waving her tail. "Thalia" Keith greeted in return with a smirk, the towering Galra woman held her hand out to him, the Paladin gripped on to her forearm as she held on to his. "It's good to see you" Keith smiles at her "you too " he remarks, her head turns as she offers her hand out to the Yellow Paladin "you're Hunk, right?" she asks as Hunk copies Keith's actions "That's me, nice to meet you Thalia" he greets with a smile. "So I got the goods, Kolivan would be here himself but he's currently near Earth kicking some major ass" the Blade announced draping herself over the box with dramatic flare. Keith shakes his head fondly as Hunk blinks at her "Dude, have I just met a female Lance?" Hunk whispers "I heard that" the woman snaps with a teasing tone "but I don't mind much, that little Paladin is cute so that means I'm cute so thank you" she chuckles "you never change" The Black Paladin laughs "but we do need to get a move on, the Witch has done more damage to Lance" he remarks, Thalia hums "is that why you're walking funny?" Keith looks away "he got a few blows in before coming to his senses. It's just a few bumps and bruises on the side, I've had worse" he admits.

 

 

 

 

Thalia shakes her head "you're still an idiot" she remarks patting his helmet, picking up the large box and starts walking to the Black Lion "come on Kid, come on Hunk!" she shouts. The two Paladins follow her offering to help but she declines, setting the box down she spots the pod and walks over to it "So Kid?" she calls to Keith "yeah?" "Did you ever ask this boy out or are you still pining your half human ass off?" Hunk snorts at the face Keith makes, the Black Paladin then looks at her offended "I did actually, he's my boyfriend now Thal, what about you still drooling over Tok'ans?" he retorts the Blade's mask fades as she takes her hood down, revealing her long braided dark purple hair and lighter purple skin, her purple-blue eyes sparkling with mischief, if Hunk didn't know any better he would of thought she was Krolia's twin, her long hair and scar running down from her right eye and tail was near enough the only differences "you little shit" she barks ripping his helmet off to give him a noogie, Keith yelps wiggling out of her grip "Get off!" he shouts while laughing, Hunk laughs at the pair "looks like you made some friends when you were away" he remarks causing the two Blades to stop "Please, this brat barely spoke to anyone, I was the nice one who took him under my wing" Thalia says in a teasing tone "you're still an asshole" Keith retorts rolling his eyes while getting out of her clutches. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thalia laughs, smacking the back of the leader of Voltron's head with her tail "and you're still a punk" she says with fondness. "Okay I'm probably gonna sound weird or rude but are you two related? You look so much like Krolia" Hunk blurts out his question, Thalia smirks, it matches the two Koganes perfectly "Well since you know your mother now I can say it" she turns to Keith "Hello little cousin" she ruffles his hair, Keith blinks at her for a second before smiling "Hello big cousin" Thalia turns to half way to Hunk again "I'm from Krolia's father's side of the family, they were wiped out when I was young and Kolivan took me in and trained me like he was training my big cousin Krolia, now that's over with let's get our asses in gear I have places to be, people to shoot" she states clapping her hands together bring back the main focus. "Get to it Kid, Lover-boy needs his Prince Charming's kiss to break his spell" she teases heading out the Lion, Keith rolls his eyes following her while putting his helmet back on, both grip each other's forearm again, Hunk copies once again. "Until next time Kiddies, take care" she throws over her shoulder "Until next time Thal" Keith calls after her "Bye Thalia!" Hunk shouts waving before returning to his Lion. The small ship takes off as the Lions go the opposite way "Let's get going" Keith says with a smile. The pair take their seats at the helm of their Lions, filling Pidge and Allura in on what happened with Thalia. Pidge begins setting up the coordinates to Earth as Allura has Blue pilot herself "Okay... let's see what I've got to work with" the Princess talks to herself as she starts to work in the makeshift lab she had created with help from Sam Holt and the Olkari. Thanks to her knowledge she gained at Oriande she felt confident and with her friend/family's life on the line Allura refused to fail, plopping down on the floor and begins her gruelling task of making the cure. "Once I'm done with this lot I can get the next box from you Keith" Allura utters with a smile, mixing ingredients together. With the cure being started, soon they could wake Lance and let the boy put this nightmare behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days passed them by as the team began their trip home, Allura spent most of her time making the cure. Hunk had helped lighten the load by helping to crush up the stuff as Pidge and Keith kept the team out of the site of the Galra. The Black Paladin had decided even if it drained him he was going to try the jump again, the Black Lion can teleport at the price of a large amount of quintessence. "Lion snake again?" Hunk asked when Keith explained his plan "yeah, it should work out ok, it helps to have a place in mind" Allura looks up from her spot on the floor "I think we should try and use our bond to help, it shouldn't take as much quintessence from you if we all give some of our own" the Princess offers, "say the word and you can take as much as you need" Pidge offers with a smile, Hunk nods in agreement, Keith smiles at them "Well I can't argue with that, Operation Lion snake is a go" The Lions formed a line grabbing the other's tail, Keith double checks Black's jaws to make sure Red is secure. Closing their eyes, the picture of Earth became clearer, the jump began stars passed them by at high speed.

 

 

 

 

 

Keith finally lets the controls go feeling most of his strength leave his body, his eyes cast over to the other Paladins who look equally as drained. Bringing up the map Pidge grins "We're in the Milky way, lets land somewhere for a few hours to rest and face the Galra later" The three nodded landing on Pluto. Hunk's eyes shut not too long after landing, Pidge tried to fight sleep for another half hour before finally crashing. Allura yawned while measuring out the last bit of the cure, by this time tomorrow Lance would have began his road to recovery. "Keith?" she calls the dark haired boy lifted his head, looking at her with tired eyes "I'm done, it's just gonna sit for a while, get some sleep and then I'll send Kev over in a few hours to give Lance this" she says holding up a small vial. Keith looked at her for a long time in shock before a smile slowly grew on his eyes while tears rolled down his cheeks. "you did it Allura" he whispers, a smile grew on the Princess' face "I did it" she confirms with pride "Lance is gonna be fine" she adds as the Black Paladin lets tears of relief and happiness out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith wakes up with the cosmic wolf licking his cheek, reaching out he pets Kev "hey Buddy" he greets feeling more than the red bandanna around the wolf's neck, his eyes focus as he unties the makeshift bag the team had made to pass stuff over to each other via Kev. The small vial Allura had showed him last night was there, a grin spreads onto his face as he gets to his feet and makes his way over to the pod where Lance was sleeping. Opening the pod with the instruction Allura had given he takes a deep breath, taking the needle from the bag and taking the cure from the vial Keith presses the needle into Lance's neck. He waited for a few minutes before placing his hand on the brunette's shoulder and shaking him gently "Lance it's time to wake up" he calls softly, the Red Paladin's eyes open slowly "....Babe?" Lance calls uncertain "it's me, I promised you I'd wake you up when we got the cure and I just gave you it" the raven haired boy explained, Lance smiles softly, he could still hear the voice but it was quieter now. "Allura says she's unsure of how many doses will cure you completely but Coran will be better to tell us the amount" Keith adds offering his hand , Lance takes it as he stumbling out of the pod he holds on to Keith. The Black Paladin wraps his arm around Lance's waist, helping him steady himself on his feet. "Careful" Keith warns with a small smile, the brunette smirks "can't help it, I just have to keeping falling for you~" he teases, trying to sound like his usual self, Keith shakes his head fondly and kisses Lance's forehead. "Come on" he says letting Lance hold on to his persona for now, he wasn't going to push him right now. He helps the boy walk to the cockpit. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance sits on the floor leaning against the wall as Keith grabs a blanket and slides down the wall next to him, covering him with the blanket "You've still got the cold so stay warm" Keith orders in a hushed tone "okay" the brunette murmurs snuggling close with a small amount of hesitation. "God I missed this" he remarks "me too" the raven haired boy returns tucking Lance's head under his chin, he would wake the others up soon but for now he wanted to be alone with Lance, he wanted to listen to Lance's heart beat strong. The brunette met his eyes, he remembered this look, it was a face he never wanted Lance to make again, it was the face he made when Keith told him he was going to pilot into the sheild that day, it was the face he made when he looked at Keith after he went to the spot his father was left, it was the face he made when the purple glow of the Galra ship had caught him. It was the face of fear and whatever the boy was going to tell him wasn't gonna be pretty. Keith holds on to Lance's hands tracing circles into them, grounding the brunette "Take your time Sweetheart and don't force yourself. I'm here and I'll listen" Lance's shoulders relaxed "Thank you Keith" he utters.


	66. The Battles of War and the Mind

People were running up the ramp of the large ship Sam Holt built to be the new Castle ship, panic had spread through out the Garrison when the partial barrier started to fail them. They barely had three hours before the Galra troops lead by Sendek would burst through, Shiro had given the order to get people to safety, the only place he could think was the ship, with or without power it would still take the Galra a long time to round them all up and with luck they could hold them off long enough from the Blades to get pass the fleet surronding the planet. "I wish I could of got my hands on a crystal from the Balmera" Sam cursed, Matt looked at the ship hoping he could work out a solution but his mind had drawn a blank. Taking a gun in his hand he moves forwards with Krolia, the Galra woman's eyes fixated on the cracks forming on the barrier. "Rosa go inside" she half orders half begs "But Krolia-" "Please!" the purple haired woman shouts at the Cuban woman, Rosa moves closer to the Blade member squeezing her hand and giving her a quick hug, giving Shiro, Coran and Matt the same treatment "You come back to us" she orders them before following Sam. 

 

 

 

 

The Altean man's eyes narrowed at the cracks growing larger "How we gonna do this?" he asks looking at the men and women around him preparing to fight. Shiro turns to the older man with a small smile "Only way we can, fight with all our might and take down those bastards before they hurt our familes, friends and all who live on this planet" Matt smiles "Shoot 'em in the face" he states making Krolia chuckle "Coran I think you should help Commander Holt, you and him might be able to get this thing up and running. You are the one who ran the last Castle, your expertise would be a great help" Coran squinted at her "You trying to get rid of me?" "Yes and no, I think you would be better up there getting the ship fortifed and you kinda suck at fighting" the Galra woman remarks matter of factly, Coran pouts looking at Shiro and Matt to be met with the same look in their eyes as hers "Fine" he grumbles going up the ramp. "But I do not suck at fighting" he protests, Krolia smirks before focusing her attention on the barrier again.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

All around him Shiro heard screaming, fire surronding them as the sound of guns echoed. It was hell, the same hell he remembered from the arena, the same hell he was met with when he fought as a Paladin against Zarkon. Looking up the white haired man saw above him was more soldiers dropping from the ships, their own fighter jets were few and far between. Both sides have lost many, Matt let out a ear piercing scream as he falls backwards. Shiro ran to him ripping off part of Matt's cloak to press against the deep slash the rebel fighter recived "Matt!" he shouts slapping the boy's face lightly "come on you gotta stay awake Buddy!" he begs more than instructs. The rebel fighter smiles, holding his hand out to Shiro he forces himself to his feet "I might have to sit this one out" he jokes coughing. "Matt?" the Captain calls with worry "I'll live Shiro, I've had worse I'll get patched up and be back for round two" he says waving off the white haired man . The young man strumbled forward trying to go towards the small base of medical supplies at the foot of the ship, Shiro catches him.

 

 

 

 

 

Lifting Matt on to his back he charges towards the base, his eyes darting all around him as he watches for enemy fire. A Galra soldier stands before him with a grin as they take aim, before the shot was fired the soldier falls down dead. Swinging her sword downwards the flick the blood off it Krolia looks at the two men "Get a move on!" she orders, Shiro begins running again. His heart was hammering out his chest, there are more times he can count he's felt fear but right now he doesn't have the luxury to worry about feeling fear right now, he has to keep moving, he has to keep everyone safe. Setting Matt down at the medics, his eyes scan the battlefield "Go Shiro, I'll be fine " the wounded boy retorts, with that Shiro's running again, his arm lighting the famous Altean blue as he cuts down his enemies but there seemed to be no end to them, his eyes catch the farmilar outline of Sendek in the distance. A growl escapes the former Paladin as he picks up the pace, he sees the Galra man's target, it wasn't him this time instead it was the Galra woman he has accepted as his surrogate mother. **"KROLIA!"** he screams at her before the large metal arm comes flying towards her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Coran looked at the small compartment that would hold the ship's power source, his hand grips the chain he attached the gem sized Castle of Lions. "What if?" he wondered taking the gem from the chain and placing it in the compartment, the ship lights flickered on with the welcome blue on the panels, the Altean style ship was operationly but would it fly? Running to the bridge he looks at the controls and start pressing buttons to get the ship up and running but nothing has happened. "Damn it! we have the power why won't it fly!" the oranged haired hair cursed slamming his hand down on the control panel while dropping to his knees. Screams erupted from outside the ship, the Altean man gritted his teeth, he hated not being of any use, he wished he do something. "Now is not the time to wallow in self-pity, get up and keep moving forwards" he murmurs getting to his feet. **"I lost the Castle of Lions, my home and my family. I'll be damned if I lose-... if I lose them again"** he declares walking out the room to find anyone to help get the ship running.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance stood in front of the screen in the Black Lion looking on the screen to see where in the universe were they, his lips tugged upwards when he saw Earth so close. "How the hell did we get back so quickly?" he wonders outloud, turning his head he looks to the sleeping boy against the wall. "I hope you didn't do much damage to yourselves" he scolds knowing no one could hear him, placing a hand on his neck he winces "right the machine..." he looks at himself from the screen taking his bandages off and lets out a sigh "these are gonna scar, she was too stab happy...and **this** " he murmurs feeling the burn mark at the side of his head "This might not be too bad since my hair will cover it" he says sitting down on the floor he opens a compartment in search of bandages, taking out the first aid kit he starts cleaning his neck, wincing at the burning feeling of the medical wipe he presses on putting on a new bandage. His eyes scan all over to look for more wounds to treat but none seem to take priorty, crawling over to the sleeping Paladin he looks over Keith for any injures. Even after one dose of the cure he could feel the difference, the voice when from drowning out all sound to barely a whisper but even the whisper scares him. It was still telling him how easy it would be to attack the boy infront of him , how easy it would be to snap his neck, how simple it is to end the leader of Voltron's life. 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance's eyes widened as he scrambled backwards hitting the other wall across from Keith, his hands tremble as he raises them to cover his mouth, letting out a silent scream. No, no, no! Stop it! I'm not a monster! I'm not! I would never hurt Keith! he screams at the αντιτορπιλικό. He refuses to let the whispering voice control his thoughts. Pulling his legs up to his chest he hugs them, hiding his face "I'm not a monster... **I'm not** " he whispers shaking from the slient tears rolling down his face, the memories of the slaughters are still fresh in his mind and he feels they would never go away, he begins to take deep breaths and hums.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith could hear Lance's singing, his eyes fluttering open as a smile forms, he had miss hearing the brunette's singing and he loved the fact that said boy was actually here with him this time. He frowns noticing that Lance sounded off, looking across the pilot cabin he saw Lance hugging his legs close to him and rocking back and forth, all that Lance had told him came flooding back "Lance?" he calls but the brunette continued to quietly sing. Lance began shaking his singing falters as he presses a hand to his mouth, tears running down his cheek, Keith crawls towards him pulling the boy close "It's gonna be okay, **you're safe now Lance,** you're safe...I'm here" he whispers into soft brown hair, Lance's arms grip onto the front of Keith's armour as he lets out a broken whimper, finally breaking down completely, he had kept himself expressionless as he told Keith about what he remembered in his time in Haggar's clutches, the breaking point for the Black Paladin was when the brunette had admitted he tried to kill himself to end it. Lance was finally letting himself be vurnable, exposing his weaknesses and cries his heart out, his unforgiving tears rolled off the chest plate of Keith's armour and soaked his legs, Lance whailed and sobbed all the while Keith held him tight, tracing small circles into his back and running his fingers through the back of Lance's short hair. " **I've got cha Lance,** I got cha. You let it all out" he murmurs softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took a long time till Lance's heartbreaking sobs and howls died down, Keith held him the whole time proividing him the safe place to cry, the brunette's shaking was as bad as ever. The Black Paladin bites his lips what do I do? when I get this bad how does he help me? he thought, moving to lean against the wall Keith shifts Lance in between his legs and pulls him to close again, resting the boy's head on his chest Keith begins to hum the song that became his lullaby that his dad had sang to him all those years ago. He could feel Lance's shaking lessen and the sobbing stop as time went on. "Feeling a bit better?" he asks "A little" Lance replies sheepishly, smiling Keith smoothes the Red Paladin's hair down "Baby steps Lance, baby steps" Lance smiles at him "I know...I know" he looks up wiping his face. 

 

 

 

 

"You said you found Red, how is he?" Lance asks a little nervous and trying to find a better subjest to focus on "He got pretty messed up but one of the Olkari fixed him up but he said you need to have a stronger bond to get him to fly again" The Red Paladin smiles at the news "That's great! I can talk to Red again!" Keith's eyes soften even more at the boy. "Well how about we get your wounds treated again-... nevermind looks like you did that, lets wake the others up and get you to put your armour on yeah?" Lance nods as the pair stands and walk to the control panel. "Wakey, wakey" Lance calls through the comms. Allura is first to appear on screen "Lance! it's good to see you awake!" she cheers, Hunk appears letting out a happy scream "Lance!!!" Pidge blinks at the screen a few times before smiling brightly "It's been too long Lance" Lance grins "Hello everyone! I missed you all and will be crushing you with hugs the first chance I get!" he announces, a popping sound comes from behind him and the wolf knocks him flying as he's covered in 'kisses' "AHHHH Kev! Buddy! get off!" he screams while giggling "I missed you too Puppy" he hugs the overgrown pup tightly before Keith removes Kev from on top of him. "Kev, dude calm down" he chuckles helping the Red Paladin to his feet again "Geez I thought you were bad" Lance teases as Keith gives him a scowl than ended up more of a pout.

 

 

 

 

"So Lancey Lance is back and ready to kick some ass" The Red Paladin announces "If I can I want to go to Red" he turns to Keith seeking permission. The Black Paladin shrugs "Okay but you need a suit that can survive space the few seconds I had going to from Green to Black I had you hurry cause that suit ain't great for space" Lance turns to the screen again "right so I'm gonna get changed, Look away children!" he shouts making their screen go black, Keith hands him his spare under-suit, helping Lance peel off the old bloodsoaked black suit and change into his armour. "Okay..." Lance whispers putting on his helmet, taking a deep breathe he starts walking to the door, turning back to Keith who's already walking to him."will you come with me?" Lance asks, the dark haired boy smiles "Of course" he says softly, lacing his fingers through Lance's he walks with him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * * 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once outside the brunette was rushed by the other Paladins, slamming into him before they managed to stop themselves. Lance chuckles "hey guys" he greets, his smile dropping slightly after meeting Pidge's eyes "I'm so happy you're back and will be okay Lance" she says not bothering to hide her tears or how bad she was trembling, Pidge would always feel the affects of what happens to her or around her after the danger was gone. Sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, he glad she said he will be ok rather then he was ok but he wasn't ready to face it all right now "I'm glad to be back Sweetie, I'm glad I had you guys looking for me" he whispers, Hunk begins to crush him "Ugh big guy that hurts" Hunk loosen his grip "I'm sorry Lance" "It's oka-" "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was a shitty friend to you before, I sorry I never noticed anything, I'm sorr-" Lance stared at the Yellow Paladin in shock, the boy was having a break down "Hey, hey" he tries but Hunk keeps rambling out apologies and belittling himself for not being what a best friend should be "HEY!" Lance barks, grabbing either side of Hunk's helmet "Hunk I told you this was in the past, I told you that you have nothing to be sorry for, you're still my buddy I don't hold anything against you, calm down, do the breathing exercises your Mum taught you" the larger boy begins to calm down, taking Lance's advice.

 

 

 

 

 

Allura wraps her arms around him, gently hugging the boy "How are you feeling Lance?" she asks, turning to her the brunette smiles "It's a lot better, I can still feel it there but it's quieter...I think you guys need to have some of the cure on you just incase, I did hear her saying that she only had that blast that hit me and the machine to amp it up but I don't trust that." he reports, he felt relieved that Haggar's mind games of showing him 'affection' hadn't got to him or at least he wasn't that affected by it yet, as he always used to do he would push it away to deal with later. "Guys I'm gonna go see Red " he announces with Keith helping him to his feet, the other three Paladins smiled as they watched him walk towards his Lion.

 

 

 

The Red Lion stood proudly, the black chars had been washed away but the small telltale signs of Red's sacrifices were still there. Lance places a hand on the Lion's leg "Hey there Handsome, you're looking great" he smiles, using his jet-pack to get to the hatch on Red's head he climbs in with Keith at his heels. The pilot cabin had been cleaned of the blood, Lance took his seat at the controls, slowly placing his hands on them he closes his eyes and reaches out to his Lion. Hey there, can you hear me Buddy? I heard what you said before. Thank you for saving my life over and over again, now it's my turn to help you he smiles hearing a purr from Red."Atta boy" he praises, he felt a twinge of doubt as he gripped on to the controls Red? Am I still okay to pilot you? After all I've done? the Red Lion's connection washed over him, sending him a calming feeling and acceptance, Red told him that he was still his Paladin and he would have to accept what had happened in his own time. Soon the lights flicker on inside the Lion's cockpit, Red's eyes glow a bright yellow matching his Paladin as the Lion lets out a loud and proud roar. Blue, Green, Yellow and Black roar back just as proud. The Voltron pride was back to together once again, Lance smiled before letting out a loud woop "Aw, Hell yeah! Red and Lancey Lance are back! Watch out Galra!" he shouts. The other paladins' faces are filled with pride.

 

 

 

"Okay Paladins, I think we've been away from home long enough, let go end this!" Keith shouts dropping a kiss on Lance's cheek, he felt a slight hint of hesitation before heading to Black but Lance sends him off with a smile. With all Paladins and Lions returned team Voltron take off heading to Earth at top speed.


	67. The Aftermath Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you know I suck at chapter titles and now I face yet another title problem. I'm ending this fic soon and continuing it as a part two but I have no clue what to use as a title so beware a new fic appears with a lame name, it's Kei not being able to name anything awesome. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 Kei

 

 

 

 

It was the first time Shiro had ever seen Krolia look so powerless, crying out in agony she struggles against Sendek as he lets out a cruel laugh as his overgrown robotic hand tightens around the Blade member crushing her ribs. Shiro was on him like a bat out of hell, his own robotic arm lit and slicing at the Galra man's arm, causing him to drop Krolia. "Champion" Sendek spat out with venom, the white haired man smirked "Long time no see Asshole" he greets in return helping Krolia up from the ground, supporting her as she tries to stay on her feet. "Shiro...I'm okay" she tries to sound convincing but the way she was breathing gave her away. "Since when did you turn your back on your people Krolia?" Sendek barked at the woman only to recive the same smirk the current Black Paladin gave him when they fought. "I never turned my back on any-one, I have and always will fight for the good of the universe, I refuse to let others suffer at the hands of those who wish to enslave and destroy!" she states in a commanding voice at him wincing in pain from her wounds. "You pick the wrong side of this war, You side with these lowly creatures, you are weak" he retorts, advancing on Shiro. The white haired man blocks the attack, gritting his teeth as he tries to hold Sendek off "Krolia, go!" he orders as the Galra woman bites her lips, he knew what she was thinking and he didn't have time to argue with her, the Galra man's fist breaking through his defences and crashing against his skull. "GO NOW!" he screams at her, trying to will the dancing spots behind his eyes away before getting thrown into the remains of a ship, landing on the ground wincing at the new injuries.

 

 

 

Sendek grins down at him before placing his foot on Shiro's neck and starts adding pressure. Krolia struggles to stay on her feet, grinding her teeth she refuses to leave her family behind. Raising her blade she bites back the pain and runs at one of her 'former Commanders'. **"Get off him!"** she roars stabbing the sword into his side, Sendek's eye snap to her "big mistake" he says his voice mocking in an almost singsong voice, his robotic hand wraps around her neck, lifting her feet off the ground. Her vision was going blurry, whatever Sendek was saying she couldn't hear a word of it. Krolia's eyes stayed on the human man on the ground, she hated how helpless she was right now, her recklessness was going to bring the death of her son. "I looked forward to ending your life Paladin, I have a bonus now, this traitor too. I'll kill her first just to watch you become broken once again" the Galra man laughed. Gripping on to the back of Shiro's neck he pulls the white haired man to his feet, watching the blood run down the side of his face as he makes the human watch as he tighten his grip around Krolia's neck, she claw his robotic hand trying to pry herself free. Her struggles lessen as her eyes begin to roll back, Shiro had no strength left to do anything, he had to watch in horror as the woman he had grown close to be strangled to death. His arms wouldn't move, he tried to will his Altean arm to light up for a second so he could burn Sendek, something to buy him some time to get Krolia free.

 

 

The roaring of the Voltron Lions barely reached Shiro's ears due to how loud and fast his heart was beating but the Galra Commander heard them loud and clear, a large twisted smile grew. "Looks like you might get to see your little friend one last time" he cheerfully informs the pair he has in his claws. The Black Lion flies over the battlefield, Keith lands behind the Galra man holding his mother and brother. His eyes widen as Krolia's hands drop from the robotic hand crushing her neck, Shiro let out a broken scream, fearing the worst had happened to Krolia. Before he knew what was happening Keith's bayard was already running threw the Commander. **"Let them go!** " he growls out as Sendek drops the pair and turns his head slowly, teeth gritted together as the sword plunged deeper into his back. **"Half-breed"** Sendek snarls out. Keith's anger got the better of him, right now all the anger and hatred he had building up since that damn blast began affecting Lance came to a boil. Sendek wasn't Haggar but he was a close second in Keith's book of people who he planned on going after not only for Lance but for Shiro, Sendek was one of the soldiers that pleaged his brother's nightmares from his time being their prisoner. Taking his stance he smirks at the Commander raising his hand and beckoning him to face him, Sendek growled at him and began to run at him with a sick twisted grin. “I'm gonna enjoy tearing you to shreads” The Black Paladin laughs at his statement with no humour what so ever as he advances, eyes glowering as the whites turn yellow, his teeth resembling fangs even more as he attacks the monster before him. Ducking under the robotic arm Keith's blade swiftly sliced threw the Galra Commander's side as Keith flicks the blood off it. Sendek drops to the ground, staring at the boy with hatred till his final breath, Keith pants heavily as he watches the man die. “That's for my Brother you piece of shit” he barks just as Sendek's breathing ceases, turning to Shiro and Krolia his eyes return to normal "Mum! Shiro!" Keith cries dropping to his knees at them. Shiro looked up at his brother was a small smile before his eyes fall onto Krolia "I...I'm...sor..sorr" he tries to apologies **"Don't"** Keith barks, taking hold of his mother's hand he looks back at Shiro "She's gonna make it and you will not apologize to me for this, we go into battle all the time, things happen" Keith stated, he checks Krolia's pulse, it's weak but she is still alive. A smile forms on his lips "Let's get you two somewhere safe and where a doctor can help" The Black Paladin says lifting his mother slowly, Shiro tries to stand but all his energy has gone, the battle had taken a toll on him. Strong arms wrap around him and lift him off the ground. "Did you miss us Space Dad?" Hunk asked after finally making over to them after taking down the other soldiers. Shiro smiles "More than you thought possible Kiddo" he replies clumsily hugging the Yellow Paladin.

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Once inside the ship Keith sped off with Krolia in his arms, Hunk lagged behind as Shiro told him they needed to get to the bridge first. Krolia's eyes fluttered open, her gaze moved to the face of the person carrying her, her son's distressed yet calm face was the sight she was greeted to, for a tick she thought she was in Kevin's arms once again. Krolia smiled she was happy to be alive, slowly lifting her arm to Keith's cheek and tapping it twice to let him know she's ok. A smile spreads on to the boy's face as he looks down to meet her eyes "It's gonna be okay I'm almost at the medical bay" he explains, Krolia nods knowing she wouldn't be able to talk her windpipe was either crushed or badly damanged, the pain was rippling through out her body but she smiles.

 

Placing his mother down on a bed and having the doctors take over Keith presses a kiss on her forehead "I have to go back into battle but I'll be back soon" he promises earning a kiss on the cheek from Krolia before he runs full speed to the bridge to get Hunk and return to battle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Pidge head whips to the screen showing Lance, the brunette had screamed as a blast that hit his Lion. "Lance?!" she calls out to him, she told him the second he felt something was wrong he was to tell them. "Pidge!" he shouts "It's the ringing! It's not making me feel as bad as before but it still hurts...it's clawing at me" he informs her, the Green Paladin's eyes widen "Okay...it's gonna be okay" she pilots Green towards the ship sending her green blast at them, causing the ship to sprout vines and leaves as it crashes moments later. "Lance!" she calls again making the boy look at her "your second dose you have to take it" the brunette looked at the box with a needle set up for him inside it at his side and shakes his head slowly. He didn't like needles before but now he's not ashamed to admit he fears them. "I know you don't wanna, I know you're scare Lance but you have to" Pidge holds up her own needle Allura had given them one each to use so that the effects of the last wouldn't get them if Haggar had another deadly dose of αντιτορπιλικό "Together" she offers uncapping her needle and holding it to her neck, Lance has tears rolling down his cheeks as he takes it in his hands, shaking and presses the needle at his neck "...t-together" he whispers back, watching Pidge give herself the cure and forcing himself to do the same. Pidge smiles at him with pride "that's my boy" she praises earning a small smile from the boy.

 

 

 

Allura roars in anger from across the battlefield "There is no end to them!" she curses sending her icy blast towards the attacking fleet. "We just have to hold on till Hunk and Keith get back" Lance states carving his Lion's jaw blade into the ships he passes, he could see the Blades above him slowly managing to get by the Galra's blockade , he lets up a cheer "The Blades are getting through!" he shouts into the comms. The Black and Yellow Paladins began running to their Lions "That's great, we need more fighters on the ground" the young leader remarks, finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. Blade members dropped into the battlefield within seconds, together with the Garrison the odds were evening out drasticly, taking to the sky once more the Paladins formed Voltron, wiping out the large fleet sharply. Hunk scans the area with a grin "We did it!" he cries out with joy, Pidge and Allura let out a cheer as Keith stares in disbelief. "We did it?" he questions scanning for any enemies, Lance remained silent, his head felt fuzzy, there was no way this was over so soon. His dull eyes stare at the sky above him, the Witch had more to her plans than this but he couldn't remember what it was. Haggar believed he was passed out while hooked up to the machine but the brunette was trying to get every bit of information the Witch and Galra had.

 

 

 

Once out of their Lions and making it the base of the Altas. Keith looks to Lance, the brunette smiles at him to return the dazzling victory smile Keith was wearing but it didn't meet his eyes. Keith's smile from their victory was wiped off his face when he saw the fear in his boyfriend's eyes. "Lance?" he calls out slowly reacing out to place his hand on the boy's shoulder, the Red Paladin's eyes meet his "What's wrong?" he asks, Lance bites his lips his gaze returning to the sky "Haggar" he barely whispers out. Keith's eyebrows knitted together "what did she do to you? do you remember?" he questions, the brunette shakes his head "I remember she had a back up plan to send after Voltron but everything is fuzzy" Keith looks down, he knew that the memories would come back but only in time like Shiro had but the Paladins didn't have time if Haggar did have another trick up her sleeves.

 

 

 

 

 

"Lance I need you to close your eyes and focus for me" came the Princess' voice as she places her hands on either side of his head "Wha-" "just trust me, it may help you find the information you're racking your brain for" she says cutting him off. Lance follows her instructions "this will be hard for you but I know you can do this" she says softly "Your back on the Galra ship" she states earning confused and slightly angry looks from the others, sending them a scolding look in return she continues "What do you see around you Lance?" the brunette turns his head from side to side taking in the imaginary surrondings "a screen that I can't read the writing on, it's in Galra. The machine she has me hooked up to it, I can't move. I'm strapped down, Haggar is nearby but she doesn't look like her usual self...her face it's not purple...she looks like a normal Altean..." he explains, Allura's eyes widen as they glow white with Lance's.

 

 

 

_**Looking left and right the Altean woman couldn't move, she was strapped down to a table. Quickly she realizes she is in Lance's memory, in front of her a woman dressed like the Witch stands by the screen, Honerva's appearance had returned to her former glory. "You're awake my little Champion" the Witch's voice came as she gently brushed 'Allura's' cheek, struggling against her touch Allura felt Lance trying to kick out "still trying to play the good little Paladin? when will you get it into your head boy, you aren't getting out of here and you are losing this pathetic attempt of fighting my αντιτορπιλικό" she states placing her hands on both sides of his head. Allura could hear voices buzzing loudly in her head, a battle to give up and be Haggar's puppet, to kill for the fun of it while a horse voice screamed to keep fighting against it all and get back to his friends, family and home.** Lance... **the Blue Paladin thought feeling tears welling up, she has been here a few minutes and the voices were deafening."You are mine now. You are my greatest weapon, you have and will fight on my behalf" The Witch smirks turning back to the screen and making the brunette look at the photos of his killings, the memories were getting fuzzy the more she saw as the rapidly passed her by, it was frightening and reminded her of the day she had to run with the pictures of her father and her memories scattered around her to destroy the last piece of him to save her friends and Voltron.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Allura begins to shake letting out a scream at the same time as the boy trying to both get free of Haggar in the memory and of the Princess' hands, scrambling away from Allura, Lance lets out another scream, clawing at his head making the burn scare bleed "Get out of my head! I don't wanna kill anymore!...Stop showing me my friends!” Lance screams out as he distances himself from the others, rocking back and forth on the ground. “I didn't mean to do it... I didn't mean... I tried to stop it...she wouldn't let me stop...I couldn't control my body...she's laughing again...I couldn't stop.." he murmurs as tears run down his face, Keith runs to him dropping to his knees, snatching at the boy's hands to stop him from casuing anymore damage to himself then slowly Keith wraps his arms around the boy. Lance flinches before relaxing at the sound of Keith's voice "Lance, it's ok, you're safe now. You're with us now, you didn't cause those deaths, it was Haggar's control is what did that, she's not here...she'll never touch you again, I swear to you." he whispers into the brunette's ear, Lance sobbed gripping on to Keith's armour "The blood is still on my hands...I ended their lives" he utters, his eyes fall onto Allura.

 

 

 

The Princess had fallen to the ground, her eyes were wide as she shook in fear. Bringing her hand up to her mouth she began coughing, turning away from the others she let the contains of her stomach spatter onto the floor. Lance's heartbroke at the site _she thinks I'm a monster too_ he thought, pushing Keith away gently he turns his head away from his friends. Keith tries to hold on to the Red Paladin's hand only to be pushed away again, Lance wouldn't look at him, turning his head he sees how Allura has been affected. Looking back to Lance he takes hold of the brunette's chin and turns it towards him, forcing Lance to meet his eyes. "You're not a monster" he blurts out shocking the other boy, opening his mouth to argue Keith cuts him off "You are not! is Shiro a monster for having to fight in the arena?!" he demanded, Lance slowly shook his head "You were a prisoner Lance, they made you unable to control your body and mind, you are not the monster you think you are...you're not their weapon. You are Lance McClain, You are the Red Paladin of Voltron, you fight for the good, you fight to protect, you are a warrior, friend, brother, uncle and my beloved boyfriend, my right hand man that always has my back. Those who did this to you are the monsters, I know you can't forget what has happened but you have to accept that you are not at fault, it will take time for this nightmare to end but Sweetheart it will end" Keith practicly yells at him battling his own tears, Lance stares at him unable to speak, the tears still pouring from his eyes. Keith pulls him close, pressing their lips together. "You are so strong Lance don't let this beat you" he begs the broken boy "Keith.." he whispers pressing his face into the raven haired boy's neck.

 

 

 

Turning to face the others Keith meets Allura's eyes, he did see fear in her eyes but he knew is wasn't fear of Lance more of what she had seen him subjected to. "We need to get Coran and Shiro" she whispers out, Hunk helps her to her feet "We will, lets just wait a few ticks for Keith to calm Lance down" the Yellow Paladin murmurs watching the two boys, Pidge walks towards the pair "Pidge wai-" he starts to shout but Allura stops him "Let her go" she states her eyes softening at the girl. The Green Paladin kneels down next to Lance and pats his back "Hey there... how about we go see Coran and Shiro?" she offers, Lance looks down, Keith traces circles onto the back of his hand. "Come on Lancey, don't you want to see our weird Space Uncle and Space Dad?" Lance looks at her with hesitation, fear that she would reject him but the young girl in front of him only looked at him the same as she had before. Pidge lets a half smirk form as she leans forward "when were you gonna tell me about Shiro's part time job as a mermaid?" she tries earning a small almost smile from the boy. Keith smiles, he was unsure of how to get Lance to calm down enough to stand again "Yeah I kinda let that slip" he says with a chuckles, Lance looks from Keith back to Pidge "well I- I thought i-it would be funny to show at the end of s-summer BBQ" Lance explains as Keith helps him to his feet, Pidge grins "on the big screen that I was bringing for a movie?" he nods at her earning a larger grin, with that the Paladins began their short walk to the Ship.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

Lance was being crushed again, the Altean man had flew at him the second he walked through the door causing him to shriek. Shiro walks slowly to him minding his injuries as he carefully removes Coran's death grip of a hug and wraps his arms around the boy. "It's good to have you back Lance" he murmurs into the brunette's ear, the relief his voice reminded him of Marco when he woke up in the hospital after his Father's attack the first time. Guilt was still welling up inside of him, wrapping his arms around Shiro he lets out a sob "I've killed so many people Shiro..." he admits "shhh...I know how you feel Lance... **God I know how it feels** Kiddo" the white haired man whispers "but it wasn't you, I seen it all, Haggar...she made sure of that" Lance's eyes snap up at him "and your hugging me... how are you not-...how can you even...look at me" the Paladin struggled to speak, the former Paladin looks into Lance's eyes "the same way you can look at me, hug me and treat me like a brother. You told me I had no choice in that arena and that I did my best to survive and you had your own body and mind taken from you, I was still in control of my actions and you never called me a monster for that and I will never call you one for that same reason" Shiro told him, his voice was strong, the anger in his expression wasn't aimed at Lance, it was aimed at those who had done this to his little brother.

  


 

 

Shiro places his human hand of Lance's head and ruffles his hair softly " **You are Lance and you are not owned by any one,** that Witch doesn't have any power over you Kiddo, don't let her control you with fear" he states giving the boy the words he longed for and recived by the young Paladin before him on the nights he had his nightmares. Hoping it brings some kind of peace to Lance, the Red Paladin nods. Shiro continues to whisper more comforting words while patting the boy's back, Lance slowly turns his head to the others he looks down when his eyes get to Allura. "Allura...s-she saw it...she saw thr-through my memories" he remarks quietly, he knew Shiro would understand what he means. The white haired man releases him from the hug and pats his shoulder "It's ok... it's gonna be okay, I'll go talk to her" he murmurs, looking to Keith he nods his head at Lance to signal to his brother to look after him. Walking towards the Princess he noticing her shaking "Allura?" he calls out, her eyes meet his and within seconds she's gripping on to the front of his armour like a scared child, wrapping his arms around her he runs his hand up and down her back trying to help calm her "I know...I know" he whispers. Allura lets her guard down "he couldn't move...she was playing mindgames with him Shiro...he was so scared I could feel it...there was so much blood and pain...he suffered and he blames himself for everything. It hurts Shiro...the pain and guilt he feels, **it hurts** " she sobs out, she could remember a small percent of his pain when she brought him back at the Omega sheild but this was more than just physical pain, for a moment Allura heard the voices Lance had been battling, it deafening, at any moment the Blue Paladin thought her ears would bleed or her head would exploud. Looking over at the Red Paladin she couldn't believe how he managed to smile again nevermind make a few jokes and lift their spirits once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	68. The Road to recovery Begins - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning about my shitting Spanish this chapter.
> 
> niño - kiddo  
> hermanito - little brother

For the first time in what felt like forever Lance could breathe, he lay in a hospital bed while Coran dealt with his cure doseages. His mother held on to his left hand as Marco held on to his right, his gaze moved around the bed, his family was gathered around him, he looked passed them to Keith who was holding his own mother's hand tightly as she lay in her bed unconscious, a oxgyen mask on her face as the doctors wait for her to come round for the surgery. Shiro was close by offering the dark haired Paladin the support he needed as a man with glasses smiles at the pair from the bed nearby, Mateo hugged Keith's free arm as he told the leader of Voltron that they did a good job and that Krolia would be okay and then they could all go for icecream when everything was done. Keith smiles at the young boy, letting his mother's hand go to ruffle his hair "sounds like a plan little man" he said placing Mateo on his knee then returns a hand to his mother.

 

 

  


Bella climbed onto Lance's bed and wormed her way onto his lap "Tío Lance?" she called to him, Lance hums at her trying to react as he usually did for the young girl "are you going to be okay? is Tía Krolia gonna be okay?" the brunette smiles at her "I will be fine and Tía Krolia will be okay she will just have to be careful and rest for a while, don't worry Bella" he lets his brother's and mother's hands go to smooth her hair down, the young girl look down, Lance knew she was thinking that she couldn't do anything to help, she was too young to help. "Bella, you remember when I was in the hospital last time?" he asks, his niece nods grimly "those paper flowers and cards you and Mateo made me help make me feel so much better, how about you make some for Tía Krolia?" he offers earning a smile from the girl as she jumps down from his bed and goes to get her brother. "What about stars?" she asks before leaving, Lance nods "remember what Tío Shiro said about making those tiny ones that I do?" she nods and runs off with her brother.

 

 

  


Marco smiles at him "You still manage to smile Niño, it's amazing" Lance turns to his brother, his smile slowly fading, the mask cracking to reveal the boy's true emotions "It's really hard Marco..." the older man moves onto the bed and scoops his brother up onto his lap and hold him tight "Oh Niño... I know... Lance...I know but you've done beautifully, you did your best and I don't care what you say, you are no monster and it was not you're fault that you lost control of your own body and mind, you were made to kill those people Niño" he says smoothing Lance's hair down, careful to avoid the scar that's left a patch without hair. The medics managed to cut away the hair burnt on his head to clean up the wound. "I know you've been through a lot but you can't keep blaming yourself, it's gonna take a long time for you to accept what happened has happened and you couldn't stop that. It's what we do next that matters, you are much braver than me hermanito, I know you'll stand back up you always do."  The older man whispers into his brother's short brown locks, holding the shaking boy tightly as he's done more times than he can count. "Keep fighting Lance, you're a fighter you can do this...fight for yourself, fight for our family, honor those who fell from that Witch's plan" Lance looked up at him with tears in his eyes, Marco looks into the brunette's eyes and smiles "End this war like you plan to, bring peace to those who are left and know that those you were forced to kill and no one here sees you as a murderer, you fought against them, they were trying to kill you too. I know that doesn't give reason for them to die but you can not keep punishing yourself for this, would you let Keith do this to himself if that damn blast hit him like they planned?" Lance's eyes quickly met his, narrowing at the idea of Keith blaming himself for something he couldn't control.

 

 

  


Shiro looks over at the brothers, he saw Lance gathering his bearings and finally accepting that he wasn't at fault for the deaths on that ship he was held prisoner, Marco had gotten through to him like he hoped. Leaning down to Keith's ear he whispers the good news, his little brother's shoulders loosen as he looks over to the McClains, his eyes soften. "Why don't you go join them I'll sit with Krolia" Shiro offers, Keith shakes his head "I'm always by his side, he needs time with them alone. I want Lance to have time with them without me breathing down his neck, I want him to feel safe eve if I'm not next to him. I also want to sit here and hold on to Mum's hand, I want her to know we're here" he explains as Kev lies at the bottom of Krolia's bed, resting his head at her feet. "Keith's grown up a lot since I last saw him" Adam comments earning a smile from the pair "I hope I have, it's been two years for the other but four for me" Keith jokes, Adam shakes his head fondly "still don't understand how that happened" he mutters, turning his attention to the doctor infront of him. Keith looks over to Lance before looking to his mother "When this is over" he starts earning a look from Shiro to continue "When the war is over I want to travel, I want to change how the Blades work, I don't want others to think only of the mission like I did. I want to help people Shiro" The white haired man smiles, placing his hand on Keith's shoulder "I'll support anything you want to do Kiddo" he states with a smile.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

The dead were laid to rest, the Galra soldiers left on Earth gave themselves up and sit in cells in the Garrison. Wounds were slowly healing, panic was starting to fade from the people of Earth's hearts slowly. Keith turns to check on Krolia as she watches the clouds, her wounds mostly healing well but they wouldn't know when the woman could use her voice again. Shifting his gaze back to the sky he smiles, even with all they have went through they are alive at least. Krolia taps his shoulder, gaining his attention. Moving her hand to sign as she taunt him on the space whale, smiling he turns his whole body to her and focuses. Keith, are you ok? she asks, the dark haired boy signs as he speaks "I'm fine Mum, just a little tired it's been a tough few weeks" the Galra woman, ruffles his hair it has but there is something else that's bothering you Keith sighs, looking away for a second he spots Shiro pushing Adam in a wheelchair near by. "I'm worried that this isn't over, I'm worried about who will get hurt..I'm worried about Lance" he admits, Krolia looks down My treasure, I know how you feel, I worry about it all the time and as for Lance, you have to talk to him and also give him time to process what's happened, he is a tough kid and he has you to support him, so take it one day at a time she signs before signalling Keith to stand up so she could hug him from her wheelchair.

 

 

  


The pair began to head back, meeting Shiro and Adam at the halfway point, Krolia smiles at the brunette. Adam smiles in return "How are you feeling now Krolia? I bet getting away from the same four walls was great" he asks greeting the woman, Krolia begins signing again as Keith translates "You have no idea how glad I am to get away from the medical staff, how are you feeling now? Shiro was really worried about you" "I'm feeling good actually, I'm alive so I have that going for me" he jokes " but Takashi worries about everything and everyone" Shiro pouts "Hey, I'm right here" he remarks, Krolia's shoulders moves as she silently chuckles "You have a point there, Shiro is like Kevin, he worried about everything and yet he still acted recklessly" Keith translates, snickering as Shiro looks at the woman offended "Krolia!" he shouts "Hey the woman has a point Kashi, not counting your last three years in space you acted recklessly many times" Keith chuckles "Ah yes, the Mothman incident" Shiro's eyes snap to his little brother, his scowl was a warning.  Mothman? is that the cryptid thing you told me about?  Krolia asked when Keith looked at her "Yeah, I liked trying to find the cryptid creatures since Dad told me there's more to this world than most people know and he showed my the legends of weird creatures on Earth and Shiro decided to join me on my search for Mothman when we were in West Virginia for a break" Adam starts laughing.  What happened?  she asks as a smirk grew.

 

 

Keith looks from Shiro to Adam before grinning at his mother "I went out to search for Mothman, keep in mind I was 13 years old at the time and I thought it would be fun but I wasn't allowed to go on my own so this idiot tells me I'm not going alone so he and Adam are following me in my search" Shiro sighs "Kill me now" he grumbles "I got bored while Keith was searching for Mothman and it was after dark so I thought I'd mess with them for dragging me out in the middle of winter so I slipped away when Keith and Kashi got into a heated debate of if Mothman was real or not and had two extra flashlights and red cellophane from chocolate wrappers sooo, I used elatic bands and stuck the two lights in a tree and turned them on and snuck back to where they were and waited till they spotted it" Krolia's smile grew larger as Adam told her the story, Then what happened? she asks as Keith translates. "Well Keith saw 'the red glowing eyes of Mothman' and went to take off to get a picture and Takashi went into attack mode even though he said he wasn't scared of it and that it wasn't even real but he picked Keith up and threw the poor kid at me telling us to run for it and then jumped and fought a tree" he giggles "Good times" Keith snorts, Shiro glares at them. "Oh don't forget the 'come at me Mothman! you overgrown butterfly' as he attacked the branch" Keith added "oh yeah basically Kashi told it not to fuck with him cause he's a black belt in martial arts" Shiro's eyes shut as he groans "Why must you two do this to me?" he whines "gotta keep you humble Sweetheart" Adam answers sweetly, his grin was wicked.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Lance sits in a soft chair near the window with Kev resting his head on Lance's lap as the brunette idolly pets the wolf, watching children playing outside within the partial barrier. Allura clears her throat before placing her hand on his shoulder so she didn't spook him "Hello Lance" she greets trying to sound cheerful, the brunette looks at her with a sympatheic look "Hey Princess" he greets, the Altean woman takes a seat next to him watching the kids having fun. "How are you feeling?" she asks, Lance turns to face her again "My fever's finally broke, my cold's gone and my wounds are healing well" he began but he knew what she was really asking "...I'm getting there Allura...I'm getting there" his gaze goes past her, he found it hard to look at her directly lately, it's almost been a week since they returned home. "Look, Allura you don't have to force yourself to talk to me, I know it was bad...I know how bad it was, I know it was like I was monster who loved to destroy... so don't-.." he stopped when his eyes met hers, Allura's eyes welled up as she shook her head slowly "Lance...Lance" she reaches out and hugs him close to her chest, it reminded him of the day she saved him at the Omega shield "I never thought you were a monster, I felt your pain, well a small amount of it. I heard the voices, I felt you eating away at yourself from the guilt...Lance you were their prisoner for a movement- a week but she warped it to be longer... she made you a prisoner of your own mind and body, she made it feel like weeks maybe even phebes- months" she sniffles out trying to remember the Earth measurement of time.

  


 

 

Lance closes his eyes, relief washing over him but still he felt a twinge of guilt "I wished you didn't see it, no one should have to see that" Allura moved back meeting his eyes while cupping his face "and no one should of had to live that" she remarks pulling him close again. "Was there anything else you need Allura? You look like something's bothering you" he wonders, the Princess lets him go and sits up properly, Lance mirrors her, feeling the the white haired woman was about to get serious "Yes...It's about something I saw and I want to know if you remember" the brunette nods for her to continue, his fingers running through Kev's fur once again. "Lotor" she murmurs, unable to meet Lance's eyes. Lance sucks in a breath, he could see the ship in his mind, he could hear echoes of Haggar talking about the Prince. "She found his ship, I'm not sure how" Allura's mouth opened slightly, shock painting her face "he's alive?" she barely whispered, Lance looked at her sadly "I think so, he must be in some form of intensive care. I don't think he was on that ship, I think if he's still alive he's gotta be hidden somewhere" the brunette thought out loud, Allura looked somewhat relieved till her eyebrows knitted together, she shouldn't be happy he's alive he cause so many deaths. Lance closed his eyes, trying to recall all of the details he heard regaurding Lotor or any plans.

  


 

 

"Keith" he says breaking the silence, Allura arches an eyebrow. "Keith?" she questions, Lance could hear Haggar's taunts in his head "She wants Keith, for his quintessence. Keith is drawn to it-..I mean he can sense it unlike most people like with the Blue Lion he felt an energy and he was searching for it, turns out he could sense Blue, so this means Keith can do something she wants and needs... she's gonna come after him..." Lance bites his lip fearing the words coming out his mouth, he needed to find out her plan or else Keith would be her next victim, Earth barely survived their last attack and Voltron needed to stop them before it happened again. He scowled as he racks his brain for the reason why Keith and Lotor would be connected in her plans. Allura takes hold of his hands and brings them away from his head, smiling at him softly "Lance, It's okay... don't push yourself, you've done more than enough" she says gently, still holding on to his hands. "How about we go get something to eat?" she offers, nodding Lance gets to his feet, holding on to Allura's arm for balance as the pair walk towards the kitchen with the wolf trailing behind them.

  


 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Hunk was having a problem, he stared through the window of the oven door as he debated with himself. For the past few days he was having trouble of how to act around Lance, he wanted to hug him tightly at the same time he wanted to give him space since the poor boy would sometimes freak out if he just placed a hand on him. Lance always tries to smile at them, Lance always telling them he's getting there and Hunk can see that the brunette is slowly getting better even if he wasn't wanting to be around a lot of people but his problem lies within himself. In the time since they lost Shiro and Keith joining the Blades full time to now Hunk wasn't as close to Lance as he once was, in this time the Yellow Paladin has found out so much he never knew or noticed about Lance. _How do I talk to him about what happened with Haggar if he couldn't open up before? how can I even ask him to open up to me after I ignored him so much?_ he thought. Pidge looks up from her laptop when she smells something burning "Ah! Hunk!" she yelps pulling the pot off the hob, it contains spilling and the girl's hand gets burned, the dark haired boy grabs her hand and pulls her to the sink to run it under the cold tap. "Pidge!" he cries checking over her burns "Dude you spaced out again, I told you it might not be a good idea to bake caramel shortbread when you're like this" she scolds but the worry in her voice is more dominant, Hunk looks down. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to try and clear my head...I just wanted to make something nice for us to eat together" he barely whispers, Pidge's eyes soften as she smiles up at him while turning the tap off. "I know Hunk, I know" she says gently, taking hold of his hand with her unhurt hand and squeezes it tight. "How about we let that cool down and try again in a little while? We could work on that new code Matt was telling us about for the Colilation" she offers, Hunk smiles at her. "I'd like that but we have to deal with your hand first, caramel is one of the worse burns you can get" he explains leading her to the first aid box.

 

  


Sitting on the counter Pidge lets Hunk treat her burns, Lance and Allura wander in. Lance looks from Hunk to Pidge, usually he would make a joke like Hunk taking her hand in marriage but he simply nods at them before taking a seat, Allura joins him, the pair look slightly worried. "Hey guys" Pidge greets. "Hey, what did you do this time?" Lance asks, grinning Pidge jumps down once Hunk finished "I was in a battle with an evil, bubbling, sugary pot of death and destruction to save this fair damsel" she begins dramatic as she points to the Yellow Paladin, earning an eye roll from Hunk. "Hunk was trapped staring into the fiery pits of hell when the pot began it's attack and as the brave and noble Paladin I am, I saved his life by taking it off the heat but this act came with a price!" she tries not to giggle while keeping a dramatic tone holding her hand to her chest. "I'm glad you're safe Princess Hunk" Lance deadpans, Hunk makes a face at him as Allura chuckles. "Let this be known, that I, Pidge, Paladin of the Green Lion, fought and win against a pot of burnt caramel and saved our sweet Princess Hunk" she continues, bowing to Hunk pleased when Lance finally cracks a smile and laughs for real.

 

 

Resting his chin on his hands, Lance decides to play along "Oh brave Pidgey, thank you for saving our fair Princess Hunk" the Larger boy places his head on the counter "this isn't gonna go away anytime soon" he mumbles as Allura pats his back. "What's wrong Princess Hunk?" Pidge asks jumping back onto the counter, Hunk looks up at her "A lot of things Pidge, a lot, but for now I'm going with the fact you two won't let this die for a while. I hated the last one" he groans at the pair grinned at each other "Now there was nothing wrong with Commander Hunkules" they say in unison, Hunk stares at them blankly "Oh no nothing wrong with it at all" he dryly remarks "Only the fact you kept calling me it for a month and still refered to me as it when we were in the training simulator" he barks, Lance and Pidge look at him with matching evil grins "Don't" he warns them earning pouts. "Fine, but can I cash in a favour then?" Lance asks, Hunk nods "What do you want?" "Please feed us, I'm starving" he states taking Hunk by surprise "You want food?" Lance nods "That's all you wanted? as one of the favours?" he questions.

Lance smiles "I really want some of those things you made with your Mum before we left" he looked up at Hunk with puppy dog eyes "Pleaseeee Princessss" he adds. Hunk lets out a long suffering sigh "fineee" he starts getting stuff out the cupboards. "you're the best Princess Hunk!" he calls after him with a chuckle, Hunk looks back at the boy and finds himself smiling as he sees his friend look a lot more lively even if it's him on the receiving end of the teasing, it made him happy that Lance was actually asking for food Keith had told him getting the Red Paladin to eat was a nightmare. It wasn't long till Keith and Shiro appeared, looking like they were in a fake fight, Shiro had Keith in a headlock "Give in you little shit!" the older man barks as Keith cackled through out his stuggles "Never you old git!" he retorts getting free and makes a run for it only to be tackled by his brother.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Keith stares at the ceiling unable to get to sleep, he hears Shiro toss and turn a few times. Looking over at his brother he sighs, he was feeling a bit lonely and even left Kev to look after Krolia so she wasn't alone in the medical bay. _He needs space, he wants me to get a full night's rest and I can't sleep from worrying about him. He doesn't want to keep waking me up screaming from his nightmares...but he shouldn't be alone...I have to go check on him._ The raven haired boy sits up in the darkness of his Brother's room, throwing the covers off and getting to his feet. Half way across the room the lamp flickers on as Shiro sits up. “Ke-ith” he manages to say through a yawn. “It's 2am Buddy go back to bed” the younger looked at the door with furrowed eyebrows and a pout. Shiro gets to his feet and pulls his little brother to sit on his bed with him. “I can't sleep” he finally admits, looking away from the white haired man. “I know you're worried about him but you're running on fumes Keith, he told you to get a proper night's sleep and I think it will do you the world of good” the former Paladin utters pulling the younger into a half hug, Keith hugs Shiro's waist burying his head into the older man's shoulder. “How did you get any sleep when you first got free?” he asks barely above a whisper, scared he crossed the line. Shiro looks down at him sadly, rulffing his hair softly “I didn't get much sleep... I would walk around the castle for hours or I trained if my mind was working overtime till I passed out from sheer exhaustion, Lance saw me a few times but I didn't notice him and he started putting water and small snacks in my room, at first I thought it was you till I saw in the clones memories that the water and snacks still showed up.” he recalls with a shadow of a smile.

 

 

“I still get nightmares but they aren't as bad, Lance's are still very fresh and unlike me he's not going to hide it all away cause we will help him, won't we Kiddo?” He gets a nod from Keith, smiling he kisses his brother's head, “Get him some time, that's all I can say. It won't heal all his wounds but it will make them a bit more bearable, I'm sorry I shut you out when I was going through it at the start, I've made you scared to talk about it with Lance. He will talk to you Keith, I know he will. The only time I see him look relaxed is if you're by his side” Keith frowns at the last part “I know I should be happy that I make him feel safe but...but he's safe here, he's with his family and they don't make him feel safe” his hands tighten into fists. “Baby steps, he's slowly talking more now and soon he'll be feel more relaxed round others” Shiro states, chuckling when he feels Keith's hair brush against his shoulder as his face turns to the door again. Standing up after Keith gets up, Shiro grabs hold of him and lifts him into the air laughing when the younger man starts to struggle against him. Moving over to the spare bed Keith was meant to sleep in Shiro dumps him on it. “I'll go check on him, you young man are getting some sleep.” he orders “But Shiro-” “Don't but Shiro me, I'm going. You don't know how he'd react to the door suddenly opening and I know that mindset all too well. I'll check on him and make sure he's calmed down and sleeping before I come back, I know what it's like Keith let me do this for you and for him” he pleads with his brother, placing his human hand on the messy black locks and ruffles him, reminding Keith of his younger days when he finally let Shiro close to him after nightmares.

  


The Black Paladin lets his shoulders sag, looking up at the man who's been both brother and father to him with a small smile. “Okay...I know you're the best choice for this, let him know I'm here if he needs me for anything.” Shiro smiles down at him “I will, now get some sleep or I set Kuro and Red on you” he threatens walking to the door and pressing on the panel, Keith huffs. “Threatening me with my own Lion and former Lion that's low Takashi” he grumbles throwing himself back down on the pillow as Shiro chuckles.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

  


Lance tosses and turns but nothing was helping him sleep. Those who he killed screamed at him in his 'dreams' his friends looked at him with disgust, his mother and the rest of the family couldn't look at him, Red had his barrier up locking him out. The brunette cried out for them all, he placed his hand on the barrier and begged his Lion to let him in, Keith stood before him, even his beloved Samurai didn't want anything to do with him. They were nightmares, Lances knows this, he knows that Red would let him in and fly together, he knows none of his friends and family would leave him since he's been told a million times, he knows Keith loves him and that they're a team, Lance knows all of this but yet the quiet little voice in his head poisons his mind. True to it's name it destroys and the Red Paladin has no idea on how to cope even after he is cured of it all together, the voice will be replaced with a louder voice of his own thoughts, his own suppressed feelings. It was loud, his mind was racing, the screaming, the sounds of gun fire, the broken sharp ojects he used to slash, stab and tear the people apart, his own voice shouting, begging and pleading with his body to stop. It was all too loud, it was all too much for him, Lance screamed, his eyes snapping open as he springs up, taking deep breaths he scans his surroundings as he fears he'd see any purple lights of the Galra here. Even total darkness was scary to him now.

  


 

 

Holding his breathe he listens, sound of movement causes him to flinch. He wasn't thinking right, believeing he was back in his cell Lance got ready for an attack, swinging out his fist at the person approaching, which was quickly blocked. "Hey, Hey it's okay Kiddo it's me Shiro" the white haired man calls softly, turning the lamp on. Lance looks around again, he was in his room on the Atlas as Shiro and Sam dubbed it, Keith's bed was at the other side of the room empty. Lance remembers after a few seconds why he wasn't there. _I asked him to go get some proper sleep in Shiro's room_ he thought feeling guilty since Keith could barely get any sleep with Lance waking up from nightmares. "I came to see how you're doing" Shiro starts as he looks the scared boy up and down, he knew Lance just had a nightmare, a really bad one at that. Even after telling his brother he would make sure the brunette was ok and got some sleep he knew Keith wasn't going to get any sleep with worry. Sitting at the edge of the bed he holds his arms out for Lance, giving a small nod for him to come get a cuddle. The brunette stared at him for a moment before slowly approaching him then finally throwing himself into the older man's arms like a small child clinging to a parent. "I keep seeing her face...I see all of their faces, I can hear the screams and the gun shot" he sobs out, the white haired man holds him closer, his own nightmares still cling to him most nights. "I know...I know Lance I hear them too" he whispers.

 

 

  


Lance looks up at Shiro "How...how do you live with it?" he asks frighten that Shiro didn't have the answer. "Time...It takes time, I don't have the answers Kiddo but I try everyday to remember that those I had to fight had no choice just like I didn't, I have to remember that even after all that I'm not the monster or champion the Galra tried to make me...I look at what I have now and what I have done to help make sure no one else has to go through that again or is killed because of it." he explains, running his hand up and down the boy's back to calm him. "I know how hard it is to look at the others and not think they will turn on me for what I have done, I know you're thinking like this too... but Lance" Shiro mets his eyes "Unlike me you didn't even control your movements they took everything from you and left you with the aftermath but I'm here to help you, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran, Krolia, your family, the Holts, the Garrets and of course Keith...he just doesn't know how to help you, he doesn't want to push you and I'm partly to blame for his weariness of trying to talk about it since I brushed him off when he tried with me, I told him I didn't want to talk about but you know we have to, you helped me now **let me help you, let Keith help,** he might be a bit..umm" the former Paladin struggles at the end to find the right words"murderous to those who did this?" Lance offers "Exactly, he will be angry, he will punch stuff and he will scream but you know him as well as I do or maybe even better, that boy is protective, his heart is always in the right place and you are very important to him Lance" the former Paladin states, Lance smiles slightly.

  


Getting to his feet the brunette looks out the window "I know and Keith's important to me too, I worry that if I open up he won't see Lance anymore he'll see what's left from being a prisoner...I was there a week but ...she made the time warp in my mind, it was weeks maybe even months, it's all a blur. I want to push myself to remember more, I heard something about Lotor and I know she's still got plans for Keith" Shiro stands, eyebrows furrowing as he places a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Lance, I get how you feel, I tried to get myself to remember anything and everything of use for us when we first became a team and I also know how it feels to worry if you're just a former shell, I'm not the same as I was before and you won't be the same either but you've also changed from when you first became a Paladin. You can't push yourself this hard." walking over to the chair picking up Lance's jacket and throws it to him as well as grabbing the brunette's shoes and hands them to the boy "Put these on we're going a walk to clear you're head and the walk might tire you out" Lance smiles wiping his eyes "Aye, aye Captain Space Dad" he chuckles putting on his shoes and jacket.

  


The two walked around the base a few times as Lance tries to clear his head of the nightmares, Shiro tells him how Keith had wanted to check on him but Shiro thought as someone who was a prisoner before he would be better to go check on Lance, the brunette smiles, thanking them for worrying. Lance holds on to Shiro's hand the whole time, remembering walking home with Marco as a child, chuckling he decides to tell Shiro about how his siblings and his would always hold hands so they never got lost. Shiro smiles squeezing the boys hand a little, happy to be able to be there for him, to offer him support and be someone to lean on while he tried his best to give the boy advice. The pair slowly walk back to Lance's room the chill of the night air clinging to them. Upon opening the door they find Keith sitting on Lance's bed, his leg bouncing with aniexty and fingers tapping off his crossed arms. When his eyes meets Lance's he's on his feet and beside the boy in a blink of an eye, whispering if it was okay for him to put his hand on Lance's back to guide him back to bed. It wasn't long after Shiro left that Lance curled up in Keith arms, feeling safe and secure as he started to open up to Keith about what he remembers, his nightmares and that he was scared to be on his own at times. The raven haired boy tried his best to keep his calm but the minute he saw that witch she was dead.

  


 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

_**He was back on the table when he opened his eyes he winced at the sharp pains from the needles digging into his skin as he was hooked back up to the machine once again. The room around him was a hazy, he couldn't see clearly or hear clearly, it felt like being stuck underwater, his head lolling back as his eyes shut. Lance should be outcold, he should be face to face with his newest nightmare but he wasn't, he was still awake, the voices around him became clearer, Haggar was on his left side as she worked away. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that she was answering a transmission. "Ah Acxa, how is his progress?" the witch asked, the woman on the screen took a deep breath "Lotor's stable but he's weak and he has not regained consciousness I fear he may never wake up High Priestess Haggar" the Witch chuckles "He will awaken, I will make sure of that, once I have my little Champion wipe out Voltron, we'll have the Black Paladin's quintessence and with that we can use it to our advantage, drain and replenish till we have what we need to revive my son, and then the Komar experiment will be able be up and running again as Lotor takes the throne once again." the Witch explains, Lance could feel the siniser grin on her face grewing with each word. "Why the Black Paladin?" came the question from the half-Galra General, the brunette wondered why Keith was so important for this as well, keeping his expression relaxed as he continued to fein sleep he listened. "He can sense quintessence even without training, my druid watched as he had pure quintessence spilled on his hand and nothing changed, with his quintessence used to revive Lotor he will not have the same effects that plagued his father, using the Black Paladin's will even him out, this is why I going to hit him with the αντιτορπιλικό unlike this human his quintessence wouldn't he affected, unlike Alteans and Humans quintessence the Galra's quintessence aren't affected by the αντιτορπιλικό the same, it's just the mind that changes for Galra but even if I had more of the αντιτορπιλικό now it would take far too long to have the results I need to control him like my little Champion but if I did manage to get the Black Paladin back then it would of been easier as their minds just like so easy to control with it, having the Black Paladin as my puppet it would of made this much easier but still, this boy is a wonderful prize, he's my beauitful weapon once I'm done with his training he will only listen to orders given by me or Lotor" the witch explained, Lance grit his teeth his anger was boiling over at this point but the ringing was getting too much. He tries to hold on a little longer but he doesn't even know why he does it, he doesn't know how much time has past them by. Was it days? weeks? God forbid- month? His head was feeling the affacts again the dull pain made him feel the horrible fuzzy feeling, with a chill running down his spine as his eyes slid fully shut and his nightmares took hold him one more, he was going to have to kill again.** _

 

 

  


* * * *

 

 

 

 

Keith eyes fluttered open as he reaches out to find the spot next to him is lacking his wonderful boyfriend, sitting up he looks around the room to see Lance sitting at the desk writing, his eyebrows knitted together as he focused on his task. Rubbing the sleep out his eyes Keith gets to his feets and leans against the chair "Morning Lance" he greets the brunette, Lance looks round at him, darker circles forming under his eyes but he smiles softly at the dark haired boy "Morning Babe" he returns, his attention returning to the notebook. Keith leans down to see what he's writing, his eyes widen at the mock report Lance was writing. "What's this?" he asks gently, running his hand through Lance's hair "This?... this is me writing down what I can remember. I had another dream last night and I wanted to put it on to paper before it disappeared again...maybe it will help me get past this but mostly it's so the team can use the information" Lance explains. Keith smiles slightly, taking the pen from his boyfriend's hand he places it down on the desk "You haven't gotten much sleep" he states taking the notebook and closing it "And I think you've wrote enough for now, take a break you **need** it" Lance sighs, looking to the ceiling he rubs his eyes "I can't sleep Keith, I know Shiro said it takes time but I can't face them...I can't face those I kille- I was made to kill" he admits.

  


 

The raven haired boy gave him a sad smile then pulls Lance to his feet. "It's gonna be hell Lance, I not gonna lie about it but **I'm here and I'm not going anywhere** so when you have those nightmares, those horrible thoughts or those memories come knocking I'm here for you to talk to, to sit with or anything you need and if you don't want to talk to me we have great friends and family" Lance smiles a little at Keith's words, taking his hand and lacing their fingers the brunette brings the hands to his lips and places a kiss onto the Black Paladin's. "I am very lucky to have you Keith, remember that and remember the rules apply to you as well" he remarks, resting his forehead against the other boy's shoulder. "You gonna try and get some sleep?" Keith questions, the brunette shakes his head. "I want to talk to the others, I want to help make a plan for when Haggar tries her next attack" Keith sighs, bringing Lance's hands up to his own lips and kissing them. "Okay but if you need to stop, you stop don't keep talking and make yourself have a panic attack again Sweetheart" Lance nods. "Aye, aye Chief, I'm gonna take a shower" he murmurs grabbing his new uniform and going to the bathroom.

  


Keith's eyes drifted to the notebook on the desk, picking it up he walks to the bathroom door. "Babe?" he calls to the brunette, earning a muffled "yeah?" "can I read your report?" he asks, not wanting to upset the boy if he found out he done so. Lance was silent for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath "...Yes... but it's..." he faulters, the dark haired boy opens the door to see Lance shirtless anxiously chewing on his lip "It's detailed?" he offers, avoiding the word graphic, earning a nod from his boyfriend. Keith gives him an resurring look "I had the Blades reports to read Love they were 'detailed' too, you have nothing to worry about I wouldn't judge you for this and if it upsets you I can write a less detailed summary for the others" Lance looks at him like a weight was lifted from his shoulders, his eyes had a little more of a shine to them knowing that Keith wouldn't see him any different and he would make his notes more suitable for the others to read.

  


 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

  


Shiro sits at the table, his head resting on his fist as he watches Adam looking through his device to catch up with the coalition. The curly haired man's lips curve upwards as he sees the photos from 'The Voltron Show'. "Oh my God Kashi, I know this isn't really you but I can see you actually doing this" he chuckles "Shiro the hero" he snorts "Oh this one is gonna be your 30th birthday banner" Shiro scowls at him with no real heat "laugh it up Wright, laugh it up but I'll get you back" he warns, Adam smiles at him. "Then let the games begin Shirogane" the pair smirked at each other. Keith wonders in, his new uniform that echoing the Garrison's with the Paladins' colours and logo proudly on display. Shiro smiles, despite not being the Black Paladin anymore Keith refuses to wear the any other colour than red demanding that Shiro wears black as he is still a member of the team, he gives them the guidence they need. Letting out a low whistle to tease his brother, Adam joins in "Give us a twirl Keith" Shiro jokes, the younger leader arches an eyebrow before spinning on his heels to complete a underwhelming twirl then continues to walk like nothing happened. The older men chuckle, shaking their heads fondly as Keith takes his seat and sets down a notebook, his smirk fading away as he took on his role as a leader. "I need to talk to you guys, as the leader of Voltron and as your brother" he states, trying to keep a straight face as they dive into a dark topic.

 

 

  


Shiro looks to Adam and nods, the two men sat up properly giving Keith their full attention. "Floor's yours Keith" Shiro utters, holding the notebook up the young leader opens it "Some more of Lance's memory is coming back and I don't know when he started writing this last night but I woke up to find him writing and it has details of he's time trapped on that ship...he's wrote about the killings, it's detailed and not just in gore but he's also wrote about what he heard, any little nugget of information could get listening while fighting off the affect of the machine and fatigue..." he explains, Shiro slowly takes the book from Keith and skims the first few pages. He pales at the report Lance has written, it was on the money with how terrible it was to be a prisoner, having to take lives, Lance even wrote how the people he had to kill looked like before any damage was done and the horrors of Haggar's mind games. Adam takes the book from him and shuts it, giving him a concerned look, Keith looks down "We know Lotor is alive and with Lance's report I found out he's in a coma and that Haggar...she's planning on making sure he wakes up...Haggar plans on using my quintessence for that reason and when that's done I'm dead" he chances a glance at the two men before continuing. "If Lance isn't fully cured she still has a hold on him, we have to keep him away from her and as for her attack on us, Lance thinks she'll be using Lotor's ships for it, it was hard enough fighting it before but I think Haggar might of made some 'improvments' since we left the rift." Shiro places a hand on Keith's shoulder, squeezing it to offer some kind of support but fear was in his eyes no matter how much he tried to look calm.

 

 

  


"And as my brother?" he asks, Keith's professional expression dropped, before them was the scared kid they took in all those years ago. "I'm scared Takashi...I'm scared" he murmurs, Adam moves around the table with his wheelchair to join the brothers, wrapping his arms around the boy as Shiro does the same. Keith holds on to their arms as his tears rolled down his cheeks "I have to be careful since she's after me but I'm more worried about Lance...how do I help him? how do I make the nightmares less scary? how do I show him the light at the end of the tunnel?" he questions, hoping someone could give him the answers to all his questions. Adam smiles slightly "You are doing the best you can Kid, you're helping him by being there, giving a safe haven and those nights you will have to sit up and hold him close as the nightmares come crawling at him, he will have you and those will be the times he truly sees the light at the end of the tunnel, the nightmares will fade from his mind when he feels you near him" Shiro stares at his fiancé in awe, he remembers even before going on the Kerberos mission Adam would hold him close when he woke up from nightmares of him dying from his illness scared him the most, a small smile formed as he watched his partner give his brother the advice he struggled to give.

 

 

  


Keith slowly nods along with Adam explaining coping techiques to help calm Lance down. "Thanks Adam..." he smiles at the curly haired man, Adam smiles back pulling Keith close and hugging him. "I missed this you know Kiddo... we were never as close as I wanted but I hope we can be one day" he admits, Keith smirks "You're already family, soon Lance might call you Earth Dad since Shiro's Space Dad" the white haired man smiles proudly "I still want that mug" he remarks earning an eye roll from the younger. "I'm Earth Dad?" Adam asks his shock wearing off to show a shit eating grin "I'll require a mug as well Kei" the young leader sighs. "Remind me why I lived with you two?" "Because you love us" both answer hugging him tightly and nuzzling his cheeks. "Our cute baby boy" Adam teases as Shiro cackles, Keith groans. "Can we get back to working on a plan or summaring this for Lance, he doesn't want the others to read it with all the gory details" he says bringing back the seroius atmosphere.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

The team sat around the table, the air felt thick. Lance looked at his hands on the table barely able to bring his eyes up to meet theirs as Shiro greeted them. Keith's hand appears on top of his and squeezes as the young leader smiles at him "It's okay Lance I can do the talking if you want" he offers, the brunette shakes his head finally bringing his eyes up to meet the others. "I- I can do it" he stutters, looking round his friends he tries to smile and act the same he usual would but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I wrote down all I could remember...my notes aren't pretty and I don't want you guys to read it but Keith said he's read them and made his own report so it's to the point and not as detailed but it should be helpful... I know Haggar's plan reguarding Keith and it's to help Lotor but a lot of stuff is fuzzy and some of it's theories I've thought of as well" he explains, surprised by how calm and confident he feels. Their meeting continued with the reports being passed around, the planning was the hard part, how do you plan a counterattack when you aren't sure what's going to attack? Pidge and Hunk began taking over with the defence plan, knowing full well Coran, Sam and Matt would be on board. Allura sat through it all giving some input but everyone knew she was still taken back with anything that involved Lotor. By the end of the meeting Shiro, Keith and Allura agreed to be the ones to talk to the Garrison about the next step, this meeting was for Lance to talk, this was to help him slowly adjust back into meetings, to slowly start talking to his friends again.

  


 

 

Watching the three Paladin leave Pidge and Hunk turn to each other and smile, pulling Lance from his seat they drag him along to the kitchen. "What's going on?" he asks freaking out slightly as he's dragged, the two Paladins' let him go giving him time to calm down "Sorry" they say at the same time forgetting that their friend was dragged like this by the Galra. Holding his hands out to them, they take hold of his hands going at a slower pace Lance lets them lead him again. "Well I know it's been hard for you Buddy and you did so well today and you even wrote down everything you remember, we thought we'd get some snacks I made with Pidge and maybe we'd watch a movie and do those face masks you like and you know try and chill out for a while" the Yellow Paladin offers, Pidge nods with an encouraging smile, Lance smiles a little "That's sweet of you guys but shouldn't we be alert the whole time incase...incase they attack?" he questions, the two Paladins sigh "Look, we know it's gonna happen and when it does we'll be speedy to get to the fighting but for now we should try and enjoy the peace we have" Pidge states grabbing some of the boxes. Hunk grabs drinks and takes half the boxes off of Pidge before grinning at Lance "We can have a sing-a-long" he says trying tempt the boy, Lance shakes his head fondly. "Okay, lead on" he retorts waving his hand at the pair as he follows them.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

Lance flinches a little at Hunk when he gets closer to put the facemask on him, he didn't have anywhere to run as his back was against the wall on his bed in the makeshift sofa/fort the three had made, the dark haired boy sticks his tongue out in consentracion doing his best not to touch the scar at the side of Lance's head. Pidge holds on to the brunette's hand, giving him something to ground him. "When I was trapped on that table.." he began quietly, Hunk's hand paused on his cheek, waiting for Lance to continue "Haggar, she would run her hands through my hair like you guys would and she would kiss my head like a mother would and other stuff that's usually….what family and friends do...I freak out a lot since then. It's like I open my eyes you guys will fade away an and she will laugh at me again... she done it so many times that I started getting angry when I saw your faces...That was probably her plan to get me to snap if- when you guys showed up. She was trying to get me to snap and kill you thinking it was fake again" he explains, Pidge's grip gets tighter as Hunk's clean hand takes his other hand and squeezes.

 

 

  


"Then we make up a code word, something she would never get and when you feel like we aren't real you ask the question and we answer it with the code word then you know it's us" Hunk offers earning a smile for Pidge. "Yeah something not even the others in our team would know and then you'll have different code words for each of us" she continues the idea. Lance opens his eyes, meeting Hunk's he smiles. "I'd like that but what would be the right code word?" the three sat in silence thinking, Pidge looks at the screen thinking of something that only the three of them would get to reference. "I got it" she announces with a shit eating grin, the two boys look at each other beforing smirking at the Green Paladin "Enlighten us" they say in unisons.

 

 

  


Pidge goes to push up her glasses, forgetting she lost them the day Lance's father attacked them. Shaking her head she pushing on "Remember that time after the Voltron show when the three of us were left in the room when Coran was testing the lights, Allura and 'Shiro' left to to the talking since we were too tired?" the pair looked up trying to recall the day, Hunk smiles "Oh my God" he giggles, turning to Lance who was still not sure what they were talking about, Pidge takes hold of his hand again. "It's ok Lance just try to remember, Hunk was a bit annoyed about Coran setting up stuff to trip him and we were gonna talk to Shiro about it" she explains, watching the boy connect the dots and laugh. "How did I forget that?" Hunk claps a hand on his shoulder "To be fair you have had a lot going on lately" the brunette smiles weakly "Yeah but how could I forget the running Shiro meme?" the pair chuckled "well Lance" Pidge began with the grin growing "Where have all the good men gone and where are all the Gods?" Hunk grins at her "Where's the streetwise Hercules To fight the rising odds?" he continues from her as Lance starts laughing "Oh no guys we can't use this as a code" he wheezes out as the other two continued singing "I need a Shiro!" the three shouted out, cackling at the memory of Lance cheering them up with the same song all those months ago. Lance smiles brightly at them as they try to remember the dance Lance had done, getting to his feet he join them, for now he wasn't a former prisoner, for now he wasn't a Paladin or even a soldier right now he was just Lance, a boy having a laugh with his friends.

 

 

  


They watched time pass them by as they laughed, talked and cried. Pidge lay asleep with her legs on Lance and her head resting against Hunk's chest as the two boys continued to talk in hushed tones.The dark haired boy looked at her with a soft smile, running his fingers through her hair. Lance smiles, leaning closer to Hunk's ear "Why don't you tell her that you like her if you do?" he asks watching Hunk turn pink, his eyes snap up to Lance's, shaking his head slowly "I can't" he whispers, the brunette quirks an eyebrow at him prompting him to explain why. "I don't wanna ruin our friendship...plus she probably thinks that me and Shay are together" the larger boy explains, Lane sighs "dude, you were the one who always told me to talk to the person I had a crush on before, if she thinks you and Shay are together than tell her the truth or is it you don't actaully know what's going on with you and Shay?" Hunk nods looking down "I like Shay, I thought yeah I think I have a crush, I thought we had something going on but..." the boy struggled to find the right words, Lance's eyes soften "you click with Pidge, Shay is someone you want in your life but Pidge is someone who gets you and knows how to read better than anyone else" The Yellow Paladin snaps his fingers as he nods "Yes that's it, Shay is sweet and kind but with Pidge...I " he makes a face for finding himself struggling yet again. "You and Pidge are like two puzzle pieces fitting together, you both know when you need space, you know how to stop each other overdoing it and you both lift each other up" Lance says making the other boy nod as he gives him a greatful look. "Wow who would of thought the day would come that I gave you advice and formed the words you couldn't" the brunette remarks with a smirk.

 

 

  


Hunk sighs "I wanna wait till the war is over, it's my way of promising that we all will make it back and get a happy ending" he states tracing circles onto Pidge's back. "I don't wanna break her heart Lance, if she'll have me" Lance places a hand on Hunk's shoulder "I know you don't wanna break her heart and that she would love to have you as her boyfriend but I'm gonna play the I was a prisoner card; when I was stuck in the dark cell I wished more than anything that I told Keith I love him more often, that I didn't get so hung up on coming out and admitted I loved him way before I actaully did. I bet my rivalry was me not wanting to accept I had a crush on him. Hunk if you love someone you should tell them as soon as you can because with our luck it can be few and far between." he takes a deep breathe "I say take the chance and even if you to don't get together till after the war you both know your feeling for each other and if that not something worth fighting to get back to I don't know what is" Hunk smiles at the brunette softly, wrapping his arm round him and pulling him close "Sounds like a plan, help me with it dear Space Brother" Lance nods smiling, snuggling closer as they doze off not too long after the movie finishes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter and it changed pace a few times, I couldn't help myself with Adam being Earth Dad it's part of a joke me and my best friend made the first time we saw anything about him and found out he was Shiro's partner.
> 
> As well as I need a Shiro joke being the running joke between us I've literally spent hours texting the lyrics one one for me to type one line for her (I know we're lame) so I felt it only right to have the I need a Shiro joke show up with the Garrison trio cause Lance is a little shit and would probably of done that to cheer his friends up.  
> Also I ship Hunk and Shay but I also like Pidge and Hunk together, I could see them maybe going out a few times and if it didn't work out their friendship would still be great. 
> 
> Song -Holding out for a Hero is by Bonnie Tyler but I like the Shrek 2 verson so here's the link to that one [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8lB_tXuOzc)


	69. The Road to recovery Begins - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets the much needed family time and starts to put the horrors of his time in Haggar's clutches behind him

Keith stands infront of the bed that was made into a makeshift sofa/fort, his boyfriend snuggled up next to his best friends as the three slept. Smiling and shaking his head fondly he taps Hunk, raising his finger to his mouth when the boy awakens. “Shhh, hey Buddy just came to let you guys know that the meetings over and the plans for defence start in a few hours so maybe get Pidge to her bed and get some more sleep yourself” he whispers, Hunk nods slowly pulling away from Lance and lifting Pidge up carefully as he makes his way off the bed and towards the door. “See you later Keith” he calls softly, the young leader turns to him with a smile “See you later, thanks for cheering him up Hunk” the larger boy smiles “Anytime, remember to get some rest yourself” he states going out the door. Moving quietly Keith begins picking up the boxes and placing them on desk while moving the pillows and blankets the three had used to make a nest. Sitting at the edge of the bed the dark haired boy's hand carefully runs down the side of Lance's face as he checks on the scar Lance had given himself, he frowns wishing he got there sooner to spare the brunette the thought of taking his own life to end it. “I thought we agreed I was the one who acted recklessly” he says barely audible.

 

 

  


Lance turns in his sleep, facing away from Keith. “...No...don't” the brunette murmurs curling up probably about to have a nightmare again. The Black Paladin looks down, then back at the short brown hair sticking out the blanket. “I know she's done a lot to mess with your mind Sweetheart but I'll make sure you can wake up and feel safe, I'll make sure we can place a hand on your shoulder or head without flinching...I'll make sure that you'll never feel that powerless ever again. One day this nightmare will be over and you'll start feeling better, then you're free to do what you want without fearing for your life or the others' ever again” Keith whispers hoping even if Lance can't hear him he knows Keith and the rest of their family would protect him. Scanning round the room, the Black Paladin begins to think how plain the room looked. _It's like my old room, bare and cell like_ he thought getting to his feet. _Lance made decorations back in the Castle, he made Shiro's room look a bit colourful and it helped him calm down when he woke up from his nightmares...maybe it could help him_ Keith smiles, tapping his tablet to life he begins to type his new idea in a message to the others.

 

 

  


* * * *

 

 

  


Lance awoke covered in sweat, his heart beating faster than he thought his Lion could fly. His whipped round to the other bed in the room to find Keith wasn't there, he scans the room franticly looking for the raven haired boy. Sitting at the foot of his bed was Kev, curled up and snoozing away, the brunette lets himself relax. “Guess you're my babysitter Buddy?” he asks petting the wolf's head, Kev makes a small noise as he gets to his feet and climbs into Lance's lap. “You know I spoil you” he teases wrapping his arms around the oversized puppy and hugging him tightly, feeling greatful that the cosmic wolf was there to watch over him. Tears he was trying to will away spill down his face, shaking worse then ever as fear and panic came bubbling up within him. “I'm still me right Kev? I'm still **good** right?” Lance asked barely able to speak. Kev looked up at the frightened boy and licked his face, nuzzling Lance's cheek making a sound Lance found similar to Red's purrs. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, resting his forehead against the wolf's he takes deep breaths to calm himself. “Thanks Wolfie” he breathes out, slowly he gets to his feet and starts getting changed into his uniform. “Okay Kev, I'm gonna see what I can do to help” he speaks more to himself than to the wolf, when he sits to put on his boot he turns his head to the cosmic beast to see that Kev wasn't too pleased with him leaving. “Hey you can come with me, Keith's left you to look after me right?” the wolf disappears from the bed and appears at his side clamping his mouth around the other boot and runs towards the door only to disappear before hitting the metal. “HEY!” Lance shouts, knocking the chair down as he runs, slamming his hand on the panel and scans the hallway to see where Kev ran off to. Spotting the wolf taking off down the right Lance begins to sprint after him, shouting for him to come back and a string of curses.

 

 

  


Marco watches his family chatting as they work away in the meeting room, he and the rest of the McClains were called to by Keith, he smiles at the boy placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. Keith looks up from his project and gives the man a shy smile, Marco turns away after hearing shouting coming from the hall, peeking his head out the door to see what's going on he spots Keith's large pet wolf running past the end of corridor followed by his baby brother screaming at him missing a boot, chuckling he ducks back into the room. “Keith” he calls the young leader over. “Looks like Lance woke up and Kev's stole his boot” he explains with a spark of mischief “you wouldn't of asked your beloved wolf to stop Lance from working or come looking for us would you?” Keith looked away, his cheeks slightly pink “Well...umm I thought Lance was thinking too much and if he kept thinking about the battle, Haggar and trying to put a front on for us it..it wouldn't be good for him” the dark haired boy explained not meeting the bigger man's eyes, Marco shakes his head fondly “Nice, Lance might act like everything's fine but he's in need of the 'almost break' and having chasing a overgrown puppy that he's cursing at quite violently might clear his head” he says placing a hand on Keith's shoulder “But I think someone should follow them to make sure he's ok” he suggests before scooping up his youngest and heading to change her nappy.

  


 

 

Keith looked at the others “Okay guys” he calls getting their attention “Marco thinks it's best for someone to follow Lance and Kev to make sure they're ok, I agree and normally I'd be the first one to head out but since Kev listens to me -..for the most part. I wanna ask who wants to run around chasing Kev to help Lance?” he asks watching the Paladins and McClains all turn to Shiro and Hunk. “Oh I am not chasing a wolf around for hours, I'm staying here and doing wiring parts, Shiro you're Space Dad and you can run for like 8 hours” Hunk remarks working with wires, Shiro gets to his feet letting out a fake annoyed sigh “Fine, Space Dad will help since my children are evil” he stated with a teasing tone, walking towards the door Mateo and Bella stood up only to be stopped by Rosa as they wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut. “Shiro dear, make sure he eats” Rosa calls, her eyes were a lot duller than before with dark circles making her look even more tired and upset, Lance could barely look at her or the rest of his family since coming back, her heart was breaking at the site of her baby boy looking so helpless.

 

 

 

 

  


It didn't take Shiro long to catch up to Lance, he found the brunette sitting on the floor in an empty hallway out of breath. Slowly the white haired man approached him making sure not to startle the boy, sliding down the wall to sit in a spot next to the boy he smiles. “Hey Kiddo” he greets the brunette, Lance lifts his head slightly to acknowledge the newcomer. “Kev being a demon?” he asks feeling a little sorry for the boy. Lance nods still not looking at the older man, Shiro places a hand on Lance's back his thumb stroking the back of the boy's neck in an attempt to comfort the boy without prying too much. “Remember my promise Lance, I'm here for you and I'll listen to anything that's on your mind” he states gently. Lance looks at the ceiling, closing his eyes as tears roll down his cheeks, the former Paladin pulls him closer to let him rest his head on Shiro's shoulder, wrapping his arm round him in a half hug. “Lance? What's wrong Buddy?” worry seeping into his voice, Lance flinches slightly before settling down next to him. “I...I..” Lance's voice was so small, so scared “It's real right? …. **This is real?** I'm not gonna wake up on the table again? Or the cell? I'm not gonna run down these halls and they turn purple again? **I'm safe here right?** The gun shots...aren't me shooting some poor soul is it?” the boy began rapidly asking questions unable to slow down, unable to control his breathing as a panic attack came to claim him. Alerm bells in Shiro's head set off as he grabbed hold of the boy's hand to stop him for clawing at his arms. “Hey, hey Lance listen to my voice...It's okay, **you are safe** , you are on Earth in the Altas. **You are free, there is no Witch here** or her minions, **this is real** ” Shiro begins to tell him in a calm and gentle voice, uncurling the boy from the ball form he was in and sitting him on his legs and holding him close. “The gun shots are the cadets training, you haven't hurt anyone, take a deep breath for me and hold it for a few seconds, that's it Buddy now breath out, That's it, good job. Now keep doing that, it's gonna be okay, I've got cha, it's safe here” the white haired man praises the younger Paladin as he watches Lance's panicked breathing slowly but surely calms and returns to normal.

 

 

  


Shiro could still see the fear in his eyes, his heart was still beating quickly and shaking like a leaf. Before the former Paladin he saw himself, he knew how it felt to be this scared. He knew how hard it was not to break into pieces, Shiro knew how it felt to be a test subject to Haggar, he knew the mind games all too well. He knew that he still had his own battles to face with his time as the Galra's prisoner but that was something he could now face since he was giving help and strength by his team, his family and especially the poor boy that now sat in his arms that was the mirror image of how he truly felt but kept locked away. Seeing his little brother like this wasn't allowed in Shiro's books, he was the only one that was meant to know how cruel it was to be the Witch's prisoner, not Lance. _She will pay for this, I'll make sure of it_ his thoughts growled. His heated gaze at the wall where he pictured Haggar softens as he turns his attention to Lance. “That's it Kiddo, you're doing great” he encourages the brunette, patting his back gently as the boy starts coughing. _**When Lance would panic I had him talk to me about anything, it could have been how to pilot the cargo or fighter jets or have him sing. When he couldn't speak at all I would talk the biggest load of crap of the day or I'd sing, anything to be him to calm down.** _ Came Rosa's voice in his mind as he recalls all the days the two of them spoke about anything. Taking a deep breathe he smiles, remembering the first song he ever sang to Keith on the night the young boy actually came running to him after a nightmare.

 

 

“Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight

 

I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

 

For one so small,you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

 

  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry ”

 

 

Shiro sings wiping Lance's tears, watching the boy's panic subside to confusion then a small telltale sign of a smile threatening to appear on his lips. When Shiro first sang this song to Keith it was a promise to be there always and for Lance it felt right to make the same promise as Lance has been there for him too. Pride swelled in his chest when Lance's mouth started moving to join in, slowly his voice grew but remained timid, it didn't matter to Shiro because Lance was trying his best as he always has.

 

 

“Cause you'll be in my heart Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on, now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart no matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always...Always”

 

 

Shiro felt a lump in his throat holding the last note, Lance was in tears again but thankfully they were tears of happiness, his own eyes burned but he couldn't let himself cry, he had to be strong for the Red Paladin. Lance places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small nod and with that the tears rolled down the older man's cheeks as his held on to brunette, the pair sat there for over an hour, letting themselves feel the raw emotions both had from their times as prisoners. Lance felt like he could truly understand Shiro's nightmares now and Shiro had the grim feeling of comfort knowing Lance understood his past all too well, unlike Matt and Sam they didn't fight to kill former cellmates. Lance knew what it was like to be made to kill, Lance knew how hard it was to beat Haggar's mind games, Lance knew how hard it was to stare at the cell door and dread it opening again. Lance one of his family members he swore to protect from this exact thing that he now understood the hell of being the Witch's Champion and it both broke his heart and made him feel he had someone who truly understood his mindset, he hated himself for finding a small bit of comfort in knowing he wasn't alone. The people he saved weren't around him long enough to talk to or connect with the understanding of how frightening their time was in those ships but Lance was here, Lance will always be here and Shiro felt a relief knowing when he has bad days Lance would know how bad it is and in turn Shiro would know on Lance's bad days. The guilt he felt for that was larger than Voltron itself, so he held the young Paladin, the young boy who was crying his heart out in hopes that he would be forgiven.

 

 

 

 

  


* * * *

 

 

 

 

  


Rosa hums one of her favorite songs as she watches her three older children gathered round her youngest, Luis holds a few things on a tray as Veronica moves round the back of Lance sitting on a stool, taking the bandage off his scar, Marco holds on to her youngest's hands whispering how well he was doing. In this bittersweet moment it reminds her of how her children are wonderful people, watching Veronica carefully cut Lance's hair around the burn mark that carries a dark orgins she sees them a lot younger when Lance got out the hospital with stitches on that same spot he had gotten from his father's attack. She could see seven year old Lance sitting on the bar stool in the kitchen of their new house as twelve year old Veronica carefully cut his hair with Luis barely thirteen held what Veronica wasn't using in his shaking hands with Marco holding his hands just like he was doing right now, not much has changed but at the same time everything has changed, Marco wasn't the seventeen year old any more, his hands weren't covered in bandages from the fight with his father and punching the walls when the doctors said Lance might not make it. Lance, her baby wasn't the same as before she thought he changed a lot after his father attacked him but she was wrong, her youngest has changed so much.

 

 

  


Her heart was breaking the day the Garrison reported him missing, Marco and Luis searched for him for months. When he finally returned he was different but she still saw her wonderful son, she was so proud and angry with him since he was involved in a war, a fucking war in space! His heart stopped beating for a moment and that story still haunts her. Rosa knew he was dealing with a lot, the times they sat together with no one around and he held her hand tightly even if they weren't talking showed her that even if her son was a brave Paladin that faced death daily he still needed her and without actual words she knew that her presence was welcoming and made him feel safe but right now after all of what Lance has been through she is powerless, even her presence wasn't enough to calm down like before, her hugs, kisses and calming words none of these helped calm him. It wasn't just breaking her heart, it shattered it into millions of pieces, sharp shards that pierces through her over and and over again. _Haggar that was the name of the woman, no monster that caused this_ came a dark and bitter whisper in her mind. The Witch was the one who caused this and Rosa felt that she was ready to take this monster down, no one hurts her family. Lance lets out a whimper causing her murderous thoughts to fizzle away as she turns back to her children. “It's okay Niño it's just us, we're all here and there's nothing gonna hurt you” came Marco's soothing voice.

 

 

  


Rosa walks towards them, stopping as Veronica brushes away the hair on Lance's shoulders, a smile appears on her face when she sees Lance's new haircut. “Mijo, look at you!” she shouts cheerfully “I know you kids took after me and having such good genes you would look beautiful but wow Lance, you are so handsome” she says trying to raise her son's spirits while still being honest about how her children were all good looking. Victory was sweet when she saw his lips tug upwards into a smile, she could see it in his eyes it wasn't just for show. “Even with the scars?” he asked, Rosa hated how small he sounded “Of course Mijo, they show how bravely you've fought and how much you cared to keep the universe safe, you are very handsome Lance, scars or not you are, but remember Mi sol your beauty is also within and what's most important is to look past the outside and see what's within” she explains placing her hands at either side of his head, keeping her expression the same even when Lance's flinches at her hands, she wasn't having that creature make her son fear her touch, she is his mother, she is the one who can do this not her and she will help Lance get back to those days. “Shiro has a scar right across his nose, Keith has one on the side of his cheek, Matt has one on his cheek too. They all have many scars are they ugly for that?” she asks with a strong voice, her youngest stares up at her, knitting his eyebrows together “...No...” he says finding it hard to hold eye contact, the older woman tilts his chin up making him look at her again. “That's right, they are good looking boys as are you, your scars maybe heal all together maybe they wont but I know it's not just the scars we can see that you worry about and I'll telling you right now Lance Alejandro McClain, you are my strong, brave, kind, caring, smart, beautiful boy and I know you are hurt in more ways I can imagine, I know that what's happened we can't stick a plaster on it and be done with it. We are your family, **we love you** , we don't see a monster, we don't see a prisoner, we see a young boy who's a little broken but my dear, that's okay you don't have to pretend you're fine when you're not, yes you're hurting, yes you feel powerless, yes you tried to end it all with a gun but you're here... **you're here...alive**...You got back to us, so it doesn't matter how long it takes we're here to pick up those broken pieces and help put you back together, yes there will be pieces missing for a while, yes they may not fit back in the way they used to but it's something **all of us** are more than willing to do, I'm not that monster who I married but when I say **we'll fix this** I don't mean it that way I mean we will work hard to help you feel safe, we will make sure that when you open your eyes it's not from nightmares or thinking you're trapped. We will be here Mijo, blood or not this family is not going anywhere and then what lies in your heart and mind won't be fear, it will be peace, I swear it to you Lance. I swear it... mi dulce bebé, esta pesadilla terminará ” the woman voice stays strong till the end despite the tears running down her face, Lance didn't look away from her the whole time, the hands on either side of his face was how she would hold him when she needed him to really hear her words, the image of Haggar holding him the same way as her sick way of playing with his mind **didn't scare him anymore** , she couldn't take this from him, she couldn't take away the way his family showed him the small ways that he's loved, she couldn't make him fear his mother's love, she couldn't take away the peace he felt when his mother stroked his cheeks, kissed his head or ran her fingers through his hair. **Haggar has no power over him** just as Shiro said, just as Keith promised, he felt it would still take some time to be fine with people walking behind him and placing a hand on him but he knows he's safe, he knows that when he feels a hand on him now it's not hers, it will never be hers **again**.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mi dulce bebé, esta pesadilla terminará - my sweet baby, this nightmare will end
> 
> Song: [You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=git6DCXSqjE)


	70. Lucky to have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello my beauitful readers, I want to thank you for reading this fic. I started it as an attempt to write something and channel energy into something creative and I think it's helped me a lot I thought it was barely going to be 10 chapters but I just kept writing. I hope it made you feel something and enjoyed reading it, I had fun with this adding in some stupid things from my own life and random jokes I have with friends. I put in references to other things I like and hope if you got the reference you smiled.
> 
> I love Voltron, even with my rant I made ages ago about how it ended I still love it and respect those who made it even if it ended not how I would of liked it. Voltron to me stands for many thing like peace, love and strength and I hope that kids that watched as well as teens and adults (like me) all learn we are all better off being nice to each other and try our hardest to make the world a better place. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading! <3 <3 Kei

Hunk found Lance relaxing on a bean bag holding his baby niece Rosie close to his chest as she slept with Krolia by his side typing on his device as a way of communcating. “Hey guys, whoa nice haircut Bud” the boy greets quietly as he takes a seat on a bean bag infront of them, Krolia smiles at him raising her hand to wave. Lance looks up at him with a small smile “Hey Buddy, thanks” he raises a hand to his head “Veronica cut it, anyway where did you lot disappear today?” he asks noticing the lack of team Voltron members. “Oh sorry Lance I got caught up in something with Pidge and Matt forgot to take breaks, you know.” Hunk's smile dropped “oh God did you think-” “No, no I didn't, you guys were busy it's cool but you remember to look after yourselves” Lance cut him off from thinking the worst giving him a soft smile “I think I needed the space anyway, Kev probably meant to get me to stop thinking so much when he stole my boot but it's ok, I'm ok” the brunette says hoping to make his friend feel better.

The Yellow Paladin let out a sigh of relief “I'm glad you didn't think we were avoiding you, I gotta be honest..I don't know how to help you feel better, all I can offer is a shoulder to cry on, someone that will listen, lots of hugs and something to eat” the dark haired boy admits, scratching the back of his neck. Lance smiles, slowly moving forward with his niece in his arms her reaching one hand out and takes hold of Hunk's “And that is more than I can ask for, it helps knowing that I just have to reach out like this and I have you guys...my wonderful friends who became family, Haggar has no idea how badly she's fucked up messing with this family does she?” he smirks earning a half smirk from his best friend “none what so ever, she's going down and it's not gonna be pretty for her” Hunk remarks, his eyes looked fierce, Lance knew the fire that burn behind this sweet boy wasn't one anyone wanted directed at them. Krolia's expression became more relaxed as the pair spoke, reaching out she pats Lance's shoulder, smiling then he doesn't flinch and offers to take care of Rosie via typing out her question. Carefully the Red Paladin gets up and hands the sleeping baby over, thanking the woman as he follows Hunk out the room to see the Holt siblings.

 

 

 

 

* * * *

 

 

 

 

  


Pidge sat on the floor next to her brother's side as he was fixing part of the ship's shield. “You know I can do this own my own right?” she mumbles staring at the ceiling displeased with Matt telling her to take a break from working. “I know Pidge but you're using work to run away from your problems” he retorts. Pidge arches an eyebrow “Am not” “Are too, you hung out with Lance yesterday but you can barely take time off to see how you are feeling. He went through something...something no one should go through and it's gonna take him a long time to get passed it, you young lady are hiding how bad you were affected and thinking only on how to get that monster destroyed. I know now isn't a great time to deal with our demons but promise me you'll face them” the older sibling pleads setting down his tools to look at his little sister. Pidge looks down “I can't break down right now Matt, crying won't solve our problems. **Lance is safe now and that's enough right now** but I have to get everything ready, she's gonna come back she's after Keith too. Losing you and Dad hurt...I didn't believe you guys died and I worked and worked till I found you guys and on the way I found more family, brothers, a sister, a weird uncle and Shiro became a brother almost father to me. **They all mean so much to me** and after so many wild goose chases with you and Dad I couldn't face another with Lance and Haggar targetting both Lance and Keith it's like I'm looking at that gravestone again and not seeing the code you left." Matt frowns pulling her into a hug, his hand stroking her hair “Katie...it's gonna be okay I promise you, we'll win this fight, this war and no one will disappear like that again, when this is all over we'll make plans with everyone to show up on holidays, to meet up as much as we can. We'll have crazy and funny memories that wasn't from war or the small breathers we when peace was waved infront of our faces only to be thrown back into battles” he promises, closing his eyes he could see their bright future, _**laughter echoes from each member of their big family, the horrors of the battlefield was left behind as time went on, he could see kids running around but he couldn't tell whose they were, he saw the Paladins look peaceful, he saw his little sister as a grown woman, beautiful and strong as she always is with more life in her eyes as she laughed with pure joy, slapping Hunk's arm playfully from whatever he was saying** _. Matt smiles, looking into his sister's eyes even if they looked quite dull he could see a small part of that light inside them. “I promise Pidge, once this is all over you and me are gonna have one crazy road trip” Pidge smiles at her brother's promise “sounds like a plan” she grins. Hunk wanders in with Lance not long after their heart to heart, the four sat together for over two hours talking, working and showing Lance how the new tech worked.

 

 

 

 

  


* * * *

 

 

 

 

  


Shiro stands holding on to Keith's legs as he sits on Shiro's shoulders pinning the last bit of wire around the hooks on the wall to the ceiling. “Okay, I think that's the last one” the Black Paladin announces, Shiro lets his legs go before Keith jumps down and turning the lights Pidge and Hunk made to run on clean enegry of the ship. Looking round his and Lance's room he smiles at the colourful lights he and his friends made, Veronica's painting was almost dry. Keith felt slightly nervous about revealing this to Lance, his own painting at Lance's bedside wall made him worry that it was too much for the poor boy to take in, Shiro places his hand on Keith's back taking in the room and letting out a whistle “Wow Keith” he breathes out in awe “You think he'll be ok with this?” the raven haired boy asks in a small voice, the white haired man turns to face him “He's gonna love it Kei, you've out done yourself, it reminds me of his room back home, with some of his space adventures thrown in” he remarks with a proud grin, ruffling his little brother's hair he laughs “Might be bugging you for my room to be decorated by you too” he teases watching Keith's face turn red from the praise. Keith slowly walks to Lance's bed and sits on it to check if the paint was dry, smiling he climbs off the bed and check's Veronica's before nodding happy that both are dry and the smell of paint was gone. “Shall we tell the others it's ok for him to go to his room now?” Shiro asks, the dark haired boy nods. “Yeah but I wanna be the one to show him” looking around once more he grins, Shiro couldn't help both smile too even with over an hour of silence between the two when Shiro came back from finding Lance and telling Keith everything, even about the guilty feeling of comfort that he had someone who knew how bad it was to be the Witch's champion. Holding his hand out to Keith he hopes the younger can forgive him. Keith takes it and pulls Shiro towards him and hugs him, knowing exactly what his older brother was worrying about he chuckles “I know I was quiet for a bit but I don't blame you for feeling a bit better for having someone to talk to on a personal level of the Galra empire and Haggar's cruelty Takashi but if you need this then I forgive you, despite the fact I don't blame you or feel angry” Keith says in a calm and gentle voice, Shiro lets out a breath he didn't now he was holding in as he slumps a little more on to his brother “Thank you Keith...” he whispers earning a small laugh from the other.

 

 

 

 

  


* * * *

 

 

 

 

Keith's plan was going well, Lance was kept away from the meeting room the team worked in and his room for most of the day. Kev was how they would find out the boy was awake by stealing something Lance needed causing him to chase the wolf down the halls of the ship, Shiro was meant to help Lance get his missing item and keep him busy by going for something to eat and see if he could help Lance a little, it didn't turn out how Keith had planned but he could see a difference in his brother. The McClains were next in his plan after Veronica took the signal from Kev to go to their room and start painting in the time from the chase and Shiro, The McClains were to keep Lance busy and give him that much needed family time he kept avoiding, then Krolia who wanted to see Lance one on one was next were the pair would sit in calm. Krolia was wanting to praise the boy for how he handled himself, she was bursting with pride for her son's boyfriend. Then Hunk would check on him to make sure he was eating since he barely ate much these days, bringing in Pidge and Matt was a good idea since the three of them would get Lance out of his shell and finally Keith wanted to be the one who showed him their room's makeover.

  


 

 

The Black Paladin walks into the room that Hunk had messaged him as their location, The small echo of Matt's voice was heard before laughter bubbled up from the other three, Lance's laugh sounded more like usual bringing a smile to Keith's lips. Looking at the brunette he stops in his tracks, Lance's old hairstyle was gone, the small bald patch from his burn wasn't noticeable, the sides of his head were shorter almosted shaved in, Lance couldn't hide from the scar as it was on full display, the top wasn't as short, it looked close to Shiro's hair with a shorter fringe _Veronica_ he thought with a smirk, Lance looked handsome, he always did but seeing a new hairstyle even if it as to help with his scar' to heal made Keith smile, he once heard that when you changed you're hair you've change yourself, one of the girls from the 'home' said it when she cut her hair shorter that she wasn't going back to living in fear of the man who abused her and with a change to her hair helped with the change in her heart. Hunk looked over at him and waved “Hey Keith” he calls drawing everyone's attention to the dazed Paladin “uh..oh hey Hunk” Keith stuttered out snapping back to the present, Pidge and Matt giggle at how flustered he looks “Hey Babe” Lance calls with a huge grin, life seemed to be restored in his eyes even if it was still dull compared how much they shone before. “Hey Sweetheart” the Black Paladin returns in a fond voice, his eyes shining with pride. “Is it that time already?” Pidge questions with a smirk, Lance turns to her confused “For what?” he wonders turning back to Keith for answers “Yeah, it is” Keith answers the girl with a spark of mischief in his eyes. The three grinned as Lance looks even more clueless “Guys?” he calls worried, Keith holds his hand out to the boy “Come on I've got suprise in our room to show you” slowly Lance took hold of his hand arching an eyebrow “I don't really like surprises now Keith” he remarks following his boyfriend out the room, casting a glance as his friends for any clue of what's going on only to be met with grins and thumbs up. _Really helpful guy!_ He thought with a grumble.

  


 

 

Lance looked down at his and Keith's hands, their fingers laced together and smiles a little. No matter how many nightmares or fake Keiths showed up none of them held his hand the same way **his** Keith did, he squeezed Keith's hand a little tighter feeling safe when the boy squeezes back, they were pieces of a puzzel fitting together perfectly. Looking back up he watches Keith's long hair bounce with each step, it was funny how before he felt slightly mad that Keith seem to be ahead of him and he would have to follow but now Lance knew he'd follow Keith anywhere, he took comfort that his boyfriend was leading the way for him right now, it felt like he wasn't as lost knowing it was gonna be ok because Keith is here. Keith turns his head back to check on Lance, he was met with the softest look Lance has made. “How you holding up Sweetheart?” he asks returning the soft gaze, Lance stops walking causing him to stop too. “I'm doing a lot better than I was Babe” he starts pulling the dark haired boy's hand to his lips and dropping a kiss on to it “I just feel lucky I'm alive and I got to see you again” he admits with a blush spreading onto his cheeks, Keith's cheeks begin to turn a light shade of pink. “I feel the same way, when I thought I lost you, it felt like my heart was ripped out and the second I saw you alive I felt it beat, when we got you out of there I swear that it felt like I could breathe again” the Black Paladin confesses bringing their foreheads together, Lance's breath catches as Keith closes in and kisses him. Lance smiles, deepening the kiss till Keith slowly pulls away to stop them. “I still need to show you the surprise” he utters. “Okay” the brunette whispers, following once again and stops when they get to their door. “So what have you done anyway? I knew you guys were up to something” Lance asks with a small pout. Keith grins, hitting the panel for the door and watches Lance's pout disappear as he walks into the room.

 

 

  


Lights, fairy lights in multicolours covered parts of the walls and ceiling, each colour symbolizing the Lions, the Paladins, his friends, even the purple that stood for Shiro was warm and kind unlike the Galra's. On the wall facing him was Veronica's handiwork, a galaxy swirlling in colour seemed to be alive. On his side of the room was a painting that he knew wasn't his sister's work, stepping closer to it his eyes wandered over it in awe, the Lions' heads lined up with the Voltron Symbol under them each with their respected colour there was more Voltron symbols in colours he knew stood for Coran, Krolia, Matt, his family, the Holts, the Garretts and the Blade of Marmora symbol painted on too, turning to Keith's side of the room it was mirrored. He turns to Keith with tears in his eyes, the room was colourful, it was bright, it was showing him that he wasn't trapped anymore, no more dark cells, no more waking up at night to be met with the same darkness even in a safe place and he knew it was his family and space family that had done this, he knew it was the beautiful boy infront of him that planned this, he didn't have to tell Keith for him to know how scared he was of the dark. Running and crashing into the young leader's arms Lance let out a sob, it wasn't sadness that had him in tears, it wasn't fear, it was happiness pure and simple happiness. Keith sniffles as he held on to his boyfriend “Do you like it then?” he asks with a small chuckle knowing the answer already **“I love it!”** Lance yells, laughing with each sob. Keith knew he was in love with Lance but seeing him now after everything they've been through together and what Lance was just been through it to see Lance truly smile again was like falling in love all over again and Keith wanted it to happen over and over again.

  


 

 

Lance peppers his face with kisses earning giggles from the dark haired boy. “You are too good for me” Lance whispers, Keith places his hands on Lance's cheeks “Don't say that, I think you're too good for me but I'm glad you're happy Love, I'm so happy to see you smile again, I want to make sure you stay smiling” he confesses, Lance's face turns bright red “I want you to be happy, so how about a deal. We'll take care of eachother and we'll stay happy” he offers, “Deal” Keith smirks kissing him as Lance deepening the kiss, the night was spent to themselves. The day was filled mixed emotions but it would be the day Lance got over the biggest hurdal, claiming back his mind, body and soul, **Haggar didn't own him, she had no control over him.** Yes he was used to fight and kill but he wasn't going to let her continue to control his actions, she wasn't going to control his thoughts, she wasn't going to scare him anymore. Lance knows his friends, he knows his family, he knows his boyfriend and none of them were the creatures she used to weaken him, they weren't the ones who would attack in those nightmares or mind games, they were the ones who held him close, they were the ones to helped him back up again when he fell, they were the one who would support him. He needs them as much as they need him and nothing will change that. Only now he could really hear the words Keith said to him. He could hear Keith's pep talks now as he held him close and whispered how much he meant to them, how he wasn't useless, how he wasn't a seventh wheel, how he didn't have to question himself anymore. He is the Lance that pilots the Red Lion, he is the Lance that always has Keith's back, the Lance that knows exactly who he is.

 

 

He is Lance Alejandro McClain, youngest of four. He is the Red Paladin of Voltron, he is a trusted member of their team and they have become one big family. He helps keep the team balanced, he may not lead them but his opinions and thoughts matter, his style of combat is important even if he can do a little of each style. He is Bisexual, he loves garlic knots, he loves animals, he loves working on the farm from time to time, he dreams of peace and freedom for all in the universe. He loves his friends and family, he loves his boyfriend more than life itself. When the war is over he dreams of seeing new places and touching the stars, Keith is his future since there is no one else he'd rather explore the universe with than Keith. One day he'll even pop the question.

 

 

What Lies within the Heart of Voltron? **Love** , Love is what lies within, Lance is seen as their heart and even with all the pain he's went through he refuses to hate those who wronged him he won't fight to end the Galra and Haggar for hurting him but for those who are still trapped, for those who lost their lives, for those who have been through hell. Lance will fight so others will never have to fight to the death again, Voltron will fight to bring peace, hatred is poisonous, hatred is bitter, hatred takes up energy that could be used for better things so Lance will use that energy to go forward and fight, there is still a long road to recovery but patience yields focus as a wise man once said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to continue the battle in another fic  
> <3 Kei


End file.
